Everything Can Change
by LoveWishHope
Summary: Rima didn't know change, even when unexpected, can be a good thing. When she moves to a new city, due to her father's company, she learns to accept it. Little did she know her life was going to change in many ways all because of him. Rimahiko. AU.
1. Journey to Rima's Past Part 1

Welcome to my first Shugo Chara fanfiction! I'll be starting it off with some background info on Rima. This is part one.

Story is in an alternate universe; there are no charas, but I found a way to use the charas in my story. They'll be in my disclaimers and they'll be the middle names of the characters.

Characters might also be OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Copyright goes to Peach-pit!

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

**February 6, 1994**

A baby girl was born in the morning of February 6, 1994. The name bestowed upon her was Rima Kusukusu Mashiro. She was born to two happy and loving parents.

For the first four years of her life, Rima learned how to crawl, walk, talk, jump, laugh, and other things that children did.

One thing that surprised her parents, though, was that Rima could understand two languages, Japanese and English.

They came to the realization that Rima picked up English from watching a lot of comedy.

They decided to enroll Rima in school the next year.

* * *

**One Year Later**

Rima Mashiro was enrolled into the prestigious school, Briar Wood Prep **(AN:// Don't own!)** She attended kindergarten there and on the first day of school, she already had two close friends.

Her friends' names were Yua Sakurai and Kirishma Fuyuki.

Yua Sakurai loved to sing. During break, she would put on a show for Rima and Kirishma. Kirishma, on the other hand, loved playing basketball. At a young age, Kirishma had grasped the concept of basketball very well.

Rima attended Briar Wood Prep year after year. During the course of those years, Rima had made other close friends, but they weren't as close as Yua and Kirishma.

She was well liked by teachers because of her intuitive mind. Rima was even featured on the news for being a little smarty.

Rima loved her life so far and thought nothing could go wrong.

_But, nobody could foresee what would happen next..._

* * *

**Five Years Later**

One day in fifth grade, Rima was walking home by herself. Both her parents were working and her friends, Yua and Kirishma, were busy.

She was walking along until a ebony van crept up beside her. Rima tried to stay calm and mind her own business. After a couple more minutes, the van kept following her.

Rima tried really hard to ignore the following vehicle.

After a few more minutes, Rima couldn't take it. Her soft relaxed walking pace turned into a full-on sprint. The van was still trailing behind her.

Rima kept running and running. She came to a point where she had to rest. When she looked up, she found herself in a dead-end alley.

Rima rested a little bit, then turned around to exit the alley, but was stopped in her path.

Two men wearing black blocked the entrance. Rima stood there in shock and panic.

One of the men spoke up and said, "Are you Rima Mashiro, Kyoto's cute little genius?"

Rima just stayed there and let out a little whimper.

The same man cackled, "I'll take that as a yes." The two men started walking slowly toward Rima. Rima searched her pockets frantically for her cell phone. She pulled it out and tried calling her parents. As she was dialing the number, unfortunately, her phone's battery died. Rima looked up and saw that the two men were three feet away.

In one swift movement, the two men had Rima in their grasps. Rima, tried kicking and screaming her way out, but like most tiny and athletically challenged people, Rima couldn't break free.

The two men knocked Rima out before they threw her into the back of the van. They started driving to their headquarters.

Four hours later, Rima woke up to cold, dark surroundings. She began to weep quietly while rubbing the side of her head. After that, she took the formation of a round ball.

Rima was about to lose hope of people finding her until, a door opened revealing a bright, white light.

Rima looked up to see a man. This time, however, it was a policeman. The policeman bellowed, "Is this your daughter?" In a flash, two other figures stood at the door. Rima recognized them as her parents. She got up and ran to them, giving them a great embrace, but her parents didn't return the hug. Rima was confuzzled. **(AN:// Confuzzled is not a real word. It's a word my English class made up. It means the same as confused, but I think confuzzled sounds cool.)** The policeman gestured for the family to leave and return home.

As the three walked outside they saw the two men who kidnapped Rima in the back of a police car.

They also saw people from all over Kyoto. It included the citizens and the news reporters. The news reporters stuck microphones in their faces. Cameras were flashing every three seconds. Rima's parents grabbed both of Rima's hands and led her to the car before they were interrogated.

The car ride was extremely quiet, not a sound was made, except for the deafening of the car engine.

Rima finally arrived at her house. Getting out of the car, she noticed two shadowy figures on the front step and heard whispers.

Her parents also heard the whispers and pushed Rima back to investigate. The two adults approached the silhouette shapes slowly.

The two adults, but mostly Rima's dad was about to attack when in an instant, a flashlight lit up.

Rima's parents stopped. Rima wondered why they stopped, she couldn't see anything, because they were blocking her view. Rima walked away from her spot to see who the people on the front step were.

She pushed past her parents.

There, on her front step, she saw her two best friends Yua and Kirishma.

Rima was happy to see her friends. She let out a delighted squeal, "Yua-tan! Kirishma-kun!"

The two friends peered up and immediately stood up.

In a wink, Yua tackled Rima with a squeeze. "Gomen Rima-chi. We didn't mean for you to walk home alone. Gomen. I hope you forgive us. Gomen. Please, don't hate us. Gomen. We'll make it up to you. Go-"

Kirishma pulled Yua's ear and dragged her to make her shut up. **(AN:// Kind of like Brock and Max from Pokemon.)**

Rima gave a heartfelt giggle. Kirishma then walked up to Rima. "Gomen, Rima-chan about Yua-tan. Are you alright? Are you mad at us for making you walk home alone?"

Rima was about to answer, but her parents jerked her inside the house. They slammed the door in Yua's and Kirishma's flabbergasted faces.

Rima turned to her parents about to question why they made her go inside, but she stopped when she saw the faces her parents were making at one another.

They were full of fury and detestation.

Rima stood there waiting for something to happen.

Something did happen.

Her kind and caring, her understanding and patient, her loving parents roared insults at each other.

Rima stood there horrified at the scene before her.

_...and thus marked the end of Rima's perfect life... _

* * *

**Three Years Later**

Rima was sitting alone in her room curled up into a little ball. Downstairs shouts of anger, rage and frustration could be heard. After awhile, Rima was finally fed up with her parent's arguments so she decided to sneak out or her room to clear her mind. She changed into all black to disguise her usual cute outer appearance and to show that she was in a sad, depressing mood. She carefully climbed out of the her window to the tree without making a peep. She jumped down from the majestic rooted plant.

Crystallized drops of water filled her eyes as she started running to the park. Rima thought her life wasn't going to be the same. She thought everything was her fault. After running a block or two, Rima finally arrived at the park. She found an old , but sturdy bench to sit upon. She still kept her gaze to the ground. Her eyes becoming misty with tears to the point where everything was blurry. Rima let out a whimper and said, "My life sucks. I'm the unluckiest girl in the world."

"No, you're not." A sudden voice startled Rima. She looked up and saw a girl around her age. She was wearing a cardigan as white as snow over a cherry polka-dotted halter top and a plum skirt going to mid-thigh. Her rose colored hair was down with two red cross clips on both sides. (AN:// Picture on my profile.) "Why does your life suck?"

Rima just gazed at the mystifying girl who took a seat next to her. Rima came out of her trance and responded, "It's a long story." Her voice was soft and shaky. Rima put her stare back to the ground. It was a few minutes before the pinkette answered.

"Oh, I don't want to intrude then, but like I said you're not the unluckiest girl in the world," she halted for a bit. "I am."

Rima lifted up her heard to peer at the puzzling girl.

The girl broke out in a small smile as she continued. "You see, at school, I have this outer character I pretend to be. Everyone sees me as cool and spicy, but deep down inside I'm not really like that. I'm actually very shy and timid; sometimes it's hard keeping up my image. I'm the unluckiest girl because I don't have enough courage to tell everyone and be myself."

Rima listened to every word being spoken. It was a little like her. After the kidnapping, Rima pretended to be alright when within she knew she wasn't.

The two of them kept talking for a little bit, until the strawberry-haired girl suddenly said, "I see you're feeling better." Rima had totally forgotten why she was in the park in the first place.

Rima gave a tiny smile and whispered, "Arigato."

The other girl smiled and told Rima that she had to go. Rima nodded and waved good-bye.

As the mysterious pink-haired girl left, Rima decided what she should do. She should stand up to her parents and tell them to stop fighting. Rima stood up and wiped away the remaining waterworks that were still on her face.

She hurriedly dashed for her house. After fifteen minutes, Rima reached her destination. She stood on the porch debating whether she should actually confront her parents or not. One minute went by and then another. Rima was still lost in thought.

Abruptly, the front door swung wide open. Rima looked up to see her parents with shocked expressions on their faces. A dreadful silence filled the air.

After a few moments Rima's mom broke the peace by saying, "Rima, what are you doing outside? You're supposed to be inside where it's safe. Do you want to get kidnapped again?"

Another silence.

This time after a couple of seconds her father spoke up. Instead of yelling at Rima, he started yelling at his wife. "Haven't you taught this girl to obey yet? What kind of mother doesn't teach her daughter," he paused, "at least now I know where she gets it from!"

Rima's mom looked taken back. In exchange, she fought with an angry remark. Back and forth the insults flew. Neither of the two adults wanted to give in to the hurtful comments. They were on the verge of throwing breakables at each other until someone shouted, "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The two parents looked up from each other, astonished, to Rima. That booming voice had come from their petite, innocent and adorable daughter.

At that very moment, though, Rima was anything but innocent. Her face was full of disgust, her fists were clenched in a tight ball and she was in a battle-ready position.

Everything Rima had been wanting to say had boiled to the top inside of her.

"YOU'RE ALWAYS FIGHTING ABOUT THE SAME THING, YOU'RE BOTH IDIOTS! I'VE HAD IT TO HERE WITH YOUR SQUABBLES! DON'T KEEP ME LOCKED UP INSIDE THE HOUSE BECAUSE THERE'S A WORLD OUT THERE FOR ME! IT'S BEEN THREE YEARS SINCE THEN; NORMAL PARENTS WOULD HAVE STOPPED FIGHTING AND DROP THE SUBJECT, BUT NOT YOU TWO...BECAUSE YOU TWO ARE THE SHITTIEST PARENTS EVER! I WISH I WAS NEVER BORN!" **(AN:// Part of this was actually from Shugo Chara episode 40 when Rima's yelling at her parents.)**

Rima stomped up to her room with tears in her eyes, leaving her parents dumbfounded and full of guilt.

They called Rima from her room two hours later. They asked her to join them at the dining table. Rima thought about what she said earlier, wishing she could take it all back. She pulled the seat farthest from her parents and sat down. She started shaking in anticipation of what was going to happen.

For the first couple of minutes Rima's parents just looked at Rima and then each other back and forth. At last, Rima's mom spoke up. She looked at Rima and uttered, "Rima, everything you said, well shouted, was absolutely..."

_To be continued... _

* * *

**Me: **Gomen minna. I don't know why I'm making the background story so long. It felt boring.

**Suu: **You're telling me and I'm the nice one, desu.

**Me: **Thanks Suu. I thought I could count on you to at least say one thing nice about it. *Sniffles in a corner*

**Suu: **Sorry Milly-chan. I liked how.....oh, this is difficult.....I know! I liked how you spelt Rima's name right and how you said 88 times in the story. J

**Me: **Thanks a lot Suu. It means a lot. *Sarcasm*

**Suu: ***Sweatdrops*

No seriously, was it that bad? If it was I'll probably stop, but in the meantime I'll continue it.

Instead of doing questions at the end, I'll be putting truths about me, so you know how crazy the author is. Just kidding. It'll probably help you understand the elements of the story better. I don't know how, but hopefully it will. Also, the characters might be a little OOC, so when they are, they're probably acting like me. Haha...no joke.

**Chapter Truths**

Truth 1: I constantly think about how the world would be if I never existed.

Truth 2: I try my hardest to look like I'm not trying hard.


	2. Journey to Rima's Past Part 2

Welcome back! Part two of Rima's background story! Sorry if the first one was really long and boring. I'm working on my writing fantasy story skills.

Rima's age should be somewhat clarified in the story.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! Copyright goes to Peach-pit.

**

* * *

**

**(Normal POV)**

Time froze.

All of Rima's surroundings also immobilized.

Rima was sitting across her parents in the dining room waiting for either her mom or dad to speak.

At last, Rima's mom spoke up. She looked at Rima and uttered, "Rima, everything you said, well shouted, was absolutely..._right_."

Rima blurted out, "Gomen-nasai, momma and papa. I didn't mean to yell at you earlier. Please, forgi- Wait! Did you just say I was right?"

She looked up to both her parents who were both nodding and smiling.

Rima's dad spoke up next, "Yes, Rima. Everything you said was right, even if it was a little mean, we needed to hear that. Thank you for finally telling us."

Rima thought this was too good to be true. She wanted to accept that her parents agreed with her, but she knew there was something wrong.

Rima decided to test it. "So...you're not mad I disobeyed you by leaving my room and going to the park and for calling you two "the shittiest parents ever."

"Of course not, Hunny-Bunny," Rima's mother softly said. "It was wrong for us to keep you locked up inside the house and..."

"It was especially wrong to fight in front of you. We promise to never fight again, unless it's about your mom forgetting to buy my special Japanese candy, then we will have a small spat, but nothing too serious ever again." Rima's dad finished.

Rima smiled. After three years, her parents feuding was finally over. Her mom even started calling her by her childhood nickname again.

Two questions suddenly flowed though Rima's mind. She needed to ask her parents.

Rima began, "Does this mean you two will stop picking me up from school?"

Her parents signaled it with a thumbs-up.

"Does this mean I can hang out with Yua-tan and Kirishma-kun again?"

Her parents nodded in approval. Rima was about to bounce off the ceilings, but her dad interrupted her. "Rima, we will stop picking you up from school and you may hang out with Yua and Kirishma again, but there's a catch. We talked to them in advance..."

"And...what's the catch," Rima butted in.

"I was getting to that," her dad said annoyed. "The catch is you'll either have to wait for Yua after her singing practice or wait for Kirishma after basketball practice."

Rima was left in shock at her choices. "I'd rather have you pick me up. Yua sings the same damn song everyday, not that I would know, and Kirishma's basketball practice is so boring. I'm not athletic, whatsoever."

"Now Hunny-Bunny, just try it and watch your language. You have your freedom and you have your friends again. Be happy, okay," her mom chimed in.

"Okay, but if Yua makes me sing with her or if Kirishma makes me play basketball, I'm calling one of you to pick me up."

"Deal!" her parents said in unison.

"Yay, we're a happy family again!" Rima cheered. She stood up to hug her parents.

"By the way Rima, what did you say earlier about you leaving your room to go to the park?"

"Uh...nothing...I love you momma and papa."

* * *

The next day at school, Briar Wood Prep, **(AN:// Again, I don't own)** Rima was walking up the stairs smiling happily, until somebody pounced on her. Rima's smile vanished as she fell to the ground.

"Ohayou, Rima-chi!" Yua shrieked. "Did your parents tell you? Did they? Did they?" Yua questioned.

Another one of Rima's friends came trotting up the stairs.

"Konnichiwa, Rima-chan... Ah, Yua-tan, calm down." Kirishma said particularly aggravated.

"No, Rima-chi hasn't talked to us in a long time. I've missed her so much."

"I know, but give her some space."

"Yeah, like right now would work," Rima said from underneath Yua. Yua got up from Rima. Rima stood up and dusted her skirt. "That's better."

After dusting off her skirt, Rima gazed at her two friends.

An uncomfortable hush filled the atmosphere.

"I apologize for ignoring you guys for three years. I'm really sorry," murmured Rima.

"Oh, don't worry about Rima-chi. We forgive you," Yua sang out. Kirishma nodded in unity.

The three friends hugged each other and carried on walking up the stairs to the entrance of the school.

Rima was walking in the middle of Yua and Kirishma facing straight ahead, but to her something felt weird. She turned around and noticed that Yua and Kirishma had stopped walking. She started walking toward them. Upon marching in their direction, Rima felt an evil aura.

Rima made a petrified face. "A-are y-y-ou t-wo o-okay?"

Yua and Kirishma smirked at Rima.

They began, "Now Rima, did you already forget what your parents told you?" Rima didn't know how to respond, so she just shook her head. Her two friends continued, "Oh, we'll remind you then. Remember, you're staying with one of us after school today."

Rima totally forgot. "Hehe, yeah, I know."

"Good," the two friends said together. They handed Rima a schedule on the days when she would be with Yua at singing practice or with Kirishma at basketball practice. Then, Yua looped her arm around Rima's and skipped merrily inside the school with Kirishma following them.

**

* * *

**

**One Month Later**

"Congrats, Yua-tan. That's awesome!" Rima and Yua were walking to Rima's house after Yua's rehearsal. Yua was just informed that on top of being a singer, she could also be a model.

"I know, I can't wait to tell my parents."

"Hmmm, we should celebrate on Sunday; that's two days away."

"Hai!" chirped Yua.

While strolling to Rima's house they talked about school, Yua's big news and other stuff.

They got to the front door of Rima's residence.

Out of the corner of Yua's eye, she saw Rima's parents staring at them through the window.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"All right, but don't look now; your parents are staring at us through the window."

"That's impossible. They don't come home for another three and a half hours."

"Really, then how do you explain the lights on in your house and..." Yua tried finding something else and with luck she did. "The two cars in your driveway."

Rima just entered inside the house. "Mattaku!" Yua screamed.

Yua entered Rima's house and knew she was right. Rima's parents were waiting inside.

"Momma, papa, why are you home so early?"

The two adults were ready to answer, but Yua cheered, "Ha, I knew it! I, Yua Sakurai, was right!"

Rima gave her a glare and Yua stopped immediately. Rima motioned for her parents to tell her why they were home early.

"The truth is Hunny-Bunny...oh, I can't do this. Papa you do the honors," squealed Rima's mom.

"No, you can tell her, Momma," her dad replied. They went back and forth telling the other parent to give their daughter the news.

After a while, they sensed their daughter was becoming impatient. Even, Yua couldn't handle the wait anymore.

"We'll say it together then," her parents announced. Rima and Yua's impatience wore down. "Okay, we're home early because we have great news."

"I have great news too. I might be a model," Yua disrupted. Rima gave her another glare and Yua shushed.

Her parents commented, "Wow, Yua, congratulations."

Rima was on the verge of ripping her hair out. She couldn't take it longer. "Can we talk about this at dinner? Now, what's the great news?" Rima snapped.

The adults smiled sweetly at Rima. "Rima, how do you feel about being a big sister?"

"I don't know. I guess I'd be okay with it. Why?"

"Oh...because we're having a baby!!!" her parents concluded.

"Did you hear that Yua-tan, my parents are having a baby..." Rima said calmly. It took a few moments for what Rima said to sink in. And when it did, her parents and Yua probably went deaf. "YOU'RE HAVING A WHAT?!?!"

**

* * *

**

**November 10, 2007**

Rima's baby sister was born in the afternoon of November 10, 2007. The name given to her was Rikka Hotaru Mashiro.

Nine months ago, Rima didn't want to have a little sister, but she soon changed her mind.

After pouting impatiently in the waiting room. Her dad finally came to get her.

Rima paced little by little behind her dad. They finally arrived at room 11-1C.

Rima's dad pushed her inside the room and closed the door quietly. Rima turned around and scowled where her dad was. She stopped and faced forward.

She inched forward. Her mom was holding the little baby.

Rima found a seat in the room and sat there. Her mother observed that her other daughter was in the room. She softly said, "Would you like to hold her, Hunny-Bunny?"

Rima didn't really want to, but she might as well give her sister a chance. She dragged the chair close to the bed. Her mom gently laid the sleeping infant in her fourteen-year-old daughter's arms.

When she was holding her little sister, Rima took a peek at her face. She was sleeping. Rima was holding the newborn while her mom conversed with Rima.

"I know you didn't want a sibling Rima, but could you give her a chance," she paused briefly. "She reminded us about you when you were born, so we named her Rikka. Don't worry we love you both equally."

Rima just held the sleeping Rikka in her arms listening to her mom.

Abruptly, the baby started wiggling in Rima's arms. Rima was worried she might drop her. Her mom told her to stay relaxed and to hold the baby tighter.

Rima did as she was told. When she peeked at her little sister again, something was different.

Her eyes were opening. Rima just stared at Rikka for the longest time. Rikka finally opened her eyes after a few minutes.

The first thing Rikka saw was her big sister, Rima. Rima tried smiling to let the baby know not to be afraid.

Rikka gaped at Rima for a extended amount of time. Rima was worried that she was going to cry, so she turned away.

No sound was made, though.

When Rima examined her sister's face again, she saw that Rikka was smiling.

_From this point, Rima's life turned right-side-up again. (For now.)_

**

* * *

**

**Two Years Later**

Rima adjusted nicely to Rikka. As the older sister, Rima was expected to baby-sit Rikka whenever needed. At first Rima complained because she had to drop her plans, but now she knew it was just another responsibility. Rima could still hang out with her friends, nonetheless. Sometimes she would invite Yua and Kirishma to her house. Instead of just hanging out though, Rima would make them change Rikka's diaper, feed, burp or play with her. Rima did need a break every now and then.

Rima's life at home changed when her parents ended their fighting and Rikka was born. Rima's life at school also changed.

Before the kidnapping accident, Rima was just another kind, friendly, smart student that was liked by all the teachers and peers.

After the kidnapping accident, on the other hand, Rima evolved into a cold, unfriendly, negligent student that lost every teachers' trust and adoration of her classmates.

Now, after dealing with her inner conflict and the conflict with her parents, Rima was the jewel of Briar Wood Prep.

Rima became head of school council and her grades had risen once again. Her artistic and cooking abilities were enhanced also. As a result, she regained teachers' assurance and was again respected by her fellow peers.

On top of that, after spending a lot of time at Kirishma's basketball practices, Rima found out she could actually be athletic. She also discovered her singing talent when she was with Yua at her rehearsals.

Everything for Rima was falling perfectly into place.

_That is, until that one night..._

One night, about twenty days after Rikka turned two, Mr. Mashiro learned alarming news.

He had received a call from his company saying that they were moving to another location. At first Mr. Mashiro thought that they were switching to down the block or another mile or two. He didn't know that they were switching to another city; to Tokyo, five-hundred kilometers away. **(AN:// Three-hundred and ten miles.)**

The news upset his wife, but Rikka took it rather well. In spite of everything, he had to tell one more person, but it was the person hardest to tell it too. If he told the person they were moving, he knew it would break her heart.

They finally told Rima the next night. Mr. Mashiro was right. He saw the hurt in his daughter's eyes. It pained Mr. Mashiro even more because Yua and Kirishma were present when he told Rima.

Even if he told her daughter bad news, he still had some good news.

Mr. Mashiro asked his boss if his family could stay in Kyoto until after Rima's birthday. He accepted his request, but he'd have to catch up on a lot of work once they moved.

That night besides the night her parents started arguing was the most depressing night for Rima. She smiled, nonetheless, and agreed to the proposition.

Three months later, Rima's sixteenth birthday and her last day at Briar Wood Prep arrived.

_Now readers, this is where the real story begins..._

_To Be Continued..._

**

* * *

**

Me: So...Suu how was it this time?

**Suu: **That was so sad. Poor Rima-chan, desu.

**Me: **I know the ending was a little sad, but don't forget who's going to be in Tokyo. ;)

**Suu: **How could I forget, desu? I can't wait for Amu-chan to come back in the story and then we see Yaya-chan, Utau-san, and Na...

**Me: **Suu, don't spoil anything.

**Suu: **Oops gomen, Milly-chan.

Whew! Rima's background story is finally over. Sorry for the tedious chapters, but I think you should know what happened first in Rima's life. Any questions, send me a message. In the meantime, I hoped you like my story and will continue to read.

P.S. Don't be afraid to correct me in my grammar. I'm still working on my foliage...I mean writing skills. Hehe.

**Chapter Truths**

Truth 3: No matter how hard I try in school, no matter how high my GPA is, no matter how good my grades are, I will never think I'm smart.

Truth 4: I have a ridiculous belief that I'll change the world someday.


	3. Rima's Last Day and Birthday

**Me:** I am not just good. I am scary good.

**KusuKusu:** KK, why?

**Me:** I knew Michigan was going to win Miss USA.

**KusuKusu: **KK, but don't you live in the gold-

**Me: **Shush! Don't give my whereabouts.**  
**

**KusuKusu:** That's random. What does that have to do with the story?

**Me:** The winner's name was Rima.

**KusuKusu: **Weird. When does the story start?

**Me:** After you do the disclaimer.

**KusuKusu:** Milly-chan does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. If she did, Rima Mashiro would have entered a beauty pageant. Enjoy!

* * *

(Rima's POV)

**Bzzz! Bzzz! Bzzz!** _Grrr, what is that sound?_ **Bzzz! Bzzz! Bzzz!** _Ah, there it is again._ **Bzzz! Bzzz! Bzzz!** _Uh oh, I think the cops are on to me._ **Bzzz! Bzzz! Bzzz!** _I knew I shouldn't have told Rikka._ **Bzzz! Bzzz! Bzzz**! _Hmm, I should plan an escape, but how without getting caught_… **Bzzz! Bzzz! Bzz**-Oww…what the hell?

I pulled down the covers off my head and to my left I saw…my alarm clock. Hehe, how did that get here? I titled my head to the shelf two feet up. Nevermind…I guess the Bzzz! sound came from it. Funny how that works.

Wait…I'm talking to myself again aren't I. I thought I put the alarm clock in the box last night. Then, how come it wa-

"Rima! Are you up yet? Hurry up; you don't want to be late for your last day of school!"

"Yes, mamma. I'll be down in a bit."

Last day of school? What is she cra…? Oh… I knew something was today. Sigh. I better get going. I sat up in my bed and saw all the filled cardboard boxes in my room. I guess there's no turning back now. I let out another huge sigh. Why did the day have to come so quickly? I got out of bed, grabbed a pen off my desk and wrote on my calendar, the only thing left on my walls. Today, February 6, will be known as the worst day of my life.

February 6? It sounds familiar... Eh, whatever.

I paced slowly to my closet. I opened it and got my school uniform. This would be the last time I'd ever wear it. I took my pajamas off and changed into my uniform. My uniform was a collared white shirt with a blue and white tie. Over it was a gray cardigan with the Briar Wood emblem on the left side. As for the bottom, I wore a white skirt that I say is way too short. It goes a little bit above mid-thigh. The socks are black and go to my knees and shoes are just black. Boring? Tell me about it. The school is great and the uniform is EHH! (AN:// Picture on profile)

After putting on my uniform I went to my full-length mirror. I examined myself only to be disappointed. Damn it! My hair looks like an untamed lion's mane. I got the brush off my dresser and started brushing out my long golden locks. One of these days, I'll get a haircut. After a couple minutes of vigorously combing out my hair, I'd pronounce it looks…worse. Maybe, if I put a headband in they won't notice. I got the only headband I hadn't packed up yet. It was a black one with a little black ribbon in the middle. I took one more glance at the mirror. I approve for now. Hopefully, Yua-tan can do something about this. With that, I grabbed my bag from the desk seat, opened my door and made my way down stairs.

When I arrived downstairs, to my surprise, Yua-tan and Kirishma-kun were there at the table, also in their school uniforms, eating breakfast. (AN:// Yua has the same uniform as Rima. Kirishma's uniform is collared black shirt with tie and pants.) Yua noticed me. "Ohayho, Rima-chi!"

Why does she seem so happy? She does know today's my last day, unless…she's ecstatic I'm leaving. Some friend she is. I looked up to see five very confused people. Apparently, when I think to myself I make an "interesting" face.

"You okay Rima-chan?" Kirishma asked me as I joined them at the table.

"I'm just a little sad that today's my-"

Yua interrupted me yet again. "Why are you sad about your birth…" She quickly put her hands to her mouth and let out a small chuckle. I gave her a perplexed look.

"I'm sad because today's my last day. What did you consider?" I needed to know what Yua was about to say, but she didn't tell me. I was about to bribe her, but I didn't because my mom put a plate full of dorayaki in front of me. (AN:// Japanese pancakes filled with red bean.) "Hold that thought!" I shouted as I stuffed my way through four dorayakis. These were my favorite things to eat, but usually, my mom would only make them on special occasions. Does she think moving is special? (AN:// Rima…it's your birthday!) I'll worry about it later. For now, though, I'm only focusing on me special pancakes. Instead of using a knife and fork like normal, I just stuck my face in it.

I finished and had food all over my face. Glaring up from my plate, I saw five weirded out people. My cheeks started to turn red with embarrassment. I have felt embarrassed in front of my close friends and family, but this one takes the pan-cake. Horrible pun.

"Onee-san is fwunny. She should be on tewevison." I see Rikka took after me. She can pronounce must of her words right and she's only two. Right now, however, I feel as foolish as can be.

I stared at the other four. Three of them looked like they were about to die from holding in their laughter, but the one just smiled at me.

"Go ahead. Just laugh." As I uttered the last word my mom, dad and Yua-tan started laughing. I'll get them back later. Revenge is sweet.

As for Kirishma-kun, he got a napkin and walked over to me. He offered to wipe away all the food crumbs off my face. He smiled after he finished and whispered into my ear, "Don't worry, nobody's perfect."

I felt my cheeks turn red again, but not because I was embarrassed. That feeling washed away a couple minutes ago. The feeling I have is, how do you say, love. No one except Yua-tan knows I've like Kirishma-kun since seventh grade. I pondered on the subject until I realized Kirishma's face was only four inches away.

He waved his hand up and down in front of my face. "Rima-chan? Earth to Rima-chan? We need to leave for school now if we don't want to be late." I nodded in agreement.

I snatched my bag. He snatched his and Yua's. We went over to Yua who was still laughing in harmony with my parents. I suppose the revenge will include glue, fire ants and sizzling fajitas.

We dragged her away, out the door and in front of the house. She ceased her laughter and made a straight face. I have met many strange people in my life, but Yua is probably one of the strangest. Kirishma and I focused on her sudden movements. Like me, Yua has a thinking face too. After some time, her face lit up like a light bulb and she took hold of Kirishma's wrist and lead him back inside. I started to follow them, but the door shut right in my face. That's great…I get locked out of my own house. The only option I had now was to wait on the porch. They better not take long in there.

* * *

(Yua's POV)

Crap! I almost forgot to remind Rima's parents she'll be late home from school today. We're throwing a birthday party/farewell party for Rima. Too bad she only believes that today is her last day here. Even, though, Rima is smart and all, she can be pretty dumb. That perhaps explains "Dumb Blonde Jokes." (AN:// If you're blonde, don't hate me. I didn't come up with them.) I would never say that to her face, unless I wanted to wake up breathing through a tube. But, seriously, who doesn't remember their own birthday?

I was about to re-enter the dining room with…Kirishma. I forgot I grabbed him. He halted me before going inside.

"Yua, you just decided to tell her parents now?"

"Well…" Kirishma gave me his impersonation of Rima's death glare. It wasn't a bad impersonation, but it lacked finesse. I dismissed his 'Rima's death look.' "At least I remembered. Quit hassling me. All I know is that I'll be doing the talking. Got it?" I've been hanging out with Rima too long. I've picked up on her feisty side. Cool!

"Hai Sakurai-san. Anything you say."

It irks me when someone calls me that. I kicked him in the shin and he let out a yelp. Much better.

We entered the dining room. Only Rima's dad was in sight. He saw us.

"Yua, Kirishma, aren't you supposed to be heading for school?"

"Truth is Mashiro-san I forgot to tell you that Rima-chi will be coming home late today."

"Oh, why is that?"

"We are throwing a birthday/farewell party for her at school. I hope you don't mind."

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with- Crap, it's Rima's birthday?"

Now I know where Rima gets her forgetfulness.

"Yes, Mashiro-san today is Rima-chi's birthday. How could you forget?" I need to hear what his excuse is.

"Well, we're moving and I've been sidetracked with lots of papers, the house and the moving vans I couldn't keep up with everything." That was a good excuse.

"It's fine." At that moment, Rima's mom came downstairs.

"Yua, Kirishma, why are you still here? Where's Rima? Are you not going to school?" I also see where Rima's gets her urge to ask lots of questions from.

"Don't worry, Rima-chi is outside…I hope." Her parents, Kirishma and I rushed to the front door and they opened it. There Rima sat looking as bored as ever.

In an annoying tone she said, "Are we going to school yet?"

"How about if I give the three of you a ride at to school since its 8:10 and school starts at 8:30?" her dad inquired. We all nodded in agreement.

* * *

(Rima's POV)

"Both of you are lucky that I resigned my head council position yesterday. If I do come back to this school and become head council again, I'm giving you detentions for the rest of your school life here!"

You're wondering who I'm yelling at. I'll give you a hint one starts with a Y and the other starts with a K. If you guessed Yua and Kirishma then you were right. On our way to school, the two of them told my dad to stop at a doughnut shop. A doughnut shop, of all places! They just had breakfast at my place. Well, actually I can understand them wanting to eat more. Yua-tan had to watch what she was eating for a while for her modeling career and Kirishma works out a lot at basketball practice. But still, they decided to stop today. They came out of the shop holding two big white boxes. Once they buckled in, I told my dad to step on it.

We arrived at school at 8:29. We had one minute to sprint to our classes, which were coincidentally on the opposite side of the school. I know I have some athletic abilities now, but I still have short legs and can't run fast. Yua and Kirishma were in front of me and they made it with forty seconds to spare. That is impossible by my standards. How can you run across campus carrying backpacks full of books and two big white mystery boxes? As for me, I made it with two seconds to spare. As I slid into the class, the teacher walked in and the bell rang. Phew! I made it.

The whole day went by uberly slow. I thought since it was my last day, it would go by very fast. The daily routine would be that the teacher takes role, does the lesson, finishes the lesson early and lets us converse with another, then have break. Three classes of the same routine would pass and then it was lunch. After lunch there were two more classes with the same agenda. Today, the schedule was slightly out of order.

In homeroom the teacher was taking role. She got to my name and stopped. It went something like, "Itou Kichiro–kun…Keiko Kobayashi-sama…Mashiro Ri-" She looked up at her attendance to me. It took her awhile before she uttered, "Class as you all may know, today is Mashiro-chi's last day." I stared back at the teacher who was about to cry. Is it really upsetting that I'm moving. Tears filled her eyes. I guess so. The other students looked at me and they too started to cry. I turned around to Kirishma and Yua wondering if they lost their sanity, but only Kirishma-kun was there. The mysterious white boxes were also gone. Where did they go?

Yua-tan came twenty-three minutes into the lesson. When she sat at her desk I turned around to face her. "Yua-tan where did you-"

"Mashiro-chi, today's your last lesson here. Please pay attention." Woah, she just had a change of heart. I faced forward and listened to the lesson.

The first class was over and now it was break. I bustled out of the door into the sunny day. I waited outside the doors for Yua-tan and Kirishma-kun. The last people filed out the door, but Yua-tan and Kirishma-kun never came. Those two have been acting very strange today…stranger than usual. I continued on and joined some of my other good friends.

"Konichiwa!" I said as I skipped toward Haruka, Amaya and Mayu. No response. They probably didn't hear me. I spoke louder. "Konichiwa!" I still got no response. I went up to them and asked, "Couldn't you hear me?" I expected a reply, but do you know what they did instead. They walked away. They just walked away. The nerve of those three.

At least I saw another group of my friends. I trotted their direction, but before I could say anything, they ran away. They didn't walk, they ran away. Am I scary? Did I scare them away?

Whatever. I knew that today, February 6, would be the worst day of my life.

Break was over, so I scurried to my classes. I wondered where Yua-tan and Kirishma-kun went. Too bad they weren't in my next three classes. I could probably question them at lunch.

The next three classes were agonizingly boring. I couldn't pay attention with my thoughts focused on where my two friends went during break and why some of my friends ignored me. It didn't even really matter if I paid attention; the teachers were distraught that they were losing a "prized" student.

My fourth class was over and now it was time for lunch. I went to the usual spot where Yua, Kirishma and I have our lunch. I got there, sat and ate my lunch. I waited and waited for them. No one came. I finished my lunch and threw it away. I went back to the spot. I still waited and waited for them. Still no one.

Twenty minutes passed. Where the hell are they? They only have ten minutes left of lunch. I stretched out across the grassy area still waiting, but now impatiently. I lied in the grass feeling the sun's warmth against my face and the tickling grass on my skin. The wind whistled through trees. Everything was peaceful, almost as if I could fall asleep at any mo..me..nt…no! I cannot fall asleep. I speculated what time it is. As if on cue, the bell signaling lunch was over rang. That's fuckin' messed up. Damn Yua-tan and Kirishma-kun never showed up. They didn't even tell me where they were going. I'll make another revenge plan. This one might involve plastic wrap. Lots and lots of plastic wrap.

I picked myself up and went to my fifth class. I stepped inside the classroom and felt an aura of icy coldness, the same way I was after I've been kidnapped. They couldn't have all been kidnapped could they? I took my seat at my desk. The bell rang and the teacher began taking attendance.

After taking attendance, the teacher started the lesson. I was doodling in my notebook. I wouldn't be going here anymore, what was the point in paying attention. Five minutes passed until someone asked to go to the bathroom. The teacher nodded and the student left. I wasn't shocked when in another two minutes another student went or in another fifty seconds another student went.

I was finally shocked when I realized everybody in the class went to the bathroom, except for me and that they weren't back yet.

I raised my hand. The teacher nodded at me. I asked, "What happened to everyone? Why are they taking too long?"

The teacher looked at her watch and responded, "Mashiro, you can go to your last class now."

I wanted to object and tell her that there was another fifteen minutes in the class, but since everybody ditched, I went to my last class.

It was 1:50. I had another hour and ten minutes of school. I trudged slowly to the last class. I walked into the last class taught by my favorite teacher, Yamaguchi-sensei.

She greeted me with a smile and happily said, "Rima-san, welcome." I nodded in reply and went to my desk. As soon as I sat down she exclaimed, "Let's start the lesson!"

I looked at her confuzzled. "Yamaguchi-sensei, I'm the only one here. Shouldn't we wait for the other students?" I then muttered my breath, "Unless they already ditched."

"Don't worry about the other students. For your last lesson here, how about we start by telling our life stories?"

Okay, Yamaguchi-sensei just lost her sanity. What teacher in their right mind would want to tell their life story? Before I could agree she started with her life story.

"It was rainy day as I was born in July, July 27th to be exact. My mom was using all her effort to push me out. I started crying as I entered this world. I was covered in fluid and immediately wiped dry and put into a blanket. Before being placed in the blanket, however, the doctors slapped me in the rear."

Yamaguchi-sensei kept on droning on about her life. Only two minutes in the class passed and I was bored out of my mind. She was giving **WAY** too much detail.

"I started school the following year and loved every moment of it. I loved all the books, the lessons, the teachers and the friends I made. It wasn't until middle school that I moved from my home of Japan all the way to America."

I started banging my head against my desk. When will this agony end? Where are Sakurai-san and Fuyuki-kun? I looked up to see Yamaguchi-sensei with her back to me drawing a picture on the board. I took this opportunity to escape.

I left the classroom quietly and headed for the library. It didn't feel right to go home early. I went in the direction of the library. Through the corner of my eye, I noticed something in the window. I stopped and look out.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The people who ditched the last class were carrying bags and bags of stuff to the auditorium. I am so going to set them straight. Too bad I'm not head council. I'd give everyone detention even though it's abusing my power.

Instead of going to the library, I went to the auditorium. When I got there the people already went inside with their bags of stuff. I went in search of the lowest window.

I found one, but I still had to tiptoe to see what was going on inside. Curse my vertical height challengeness.

I saw banners, streamers, balloons all over the place. I even saw a banner at the top, but I couldn't read it. I knew enough to think that they were throwing a "Yay, Rima's leaving party." I walked to the front door and swung both doors open.

* * *

(Yua's POV)

"Amaya-chan you can put the rest of the streamers over there. Haruka-chan can you fix the banner a little. Kirishma-kun you got the cake out of the teacher's louge, right?"

I am under a lot of stress right now. You have no idea how long we had to plan this. Though, it's time consuming and a stress giver, I'd do it anytime for Rima-chi. I just hope she forgives me for ignoring her the whole day.

When we arrived at school, I gave the boxes to Kirishma and ran the fastest I could to the classroom to remind everyone in the class to ignore Rima-chi the whole day. The teacher entered through the back door just like I told her to and she left it open wide enough for me. During attendance, I slipped out of the classroom to put the boxes with Rima's cake in the teacher's lounge. I also visited the other classrooms telling them to ignore Rima-chi. At break, Kirishma-kun and I stayed inside getting the supplies that the students brought and putting them into the auditorium. We did that during lunch too. The class after lunch, everybody started to help us decorate, except for the people in Rima's class. I told them to leave the class to "go to the bathroom." Of course, the teacher knew where they were going, but Rima didn't. That teacher would send Rima-chi to her last class early. Yamaguchi-sensei would then keep her occupied by telling her, her life story until I would come and get her.

Everything was going according to plan until the doors of the auditorium swung open revealing a very angry Rima.

The room went dead silent for a bit. Rima broke the silence and shouted, "WHAT'S THE FUCKING DEAL?"

This isn't good. Rima-chi never uses that word unless she's really pissed.

I didn't know how to respond, neither did the other people. One person finally spoke up, "Tanjoubi omedetou, Rima-chan!" I looked to find who that voice belonged to. It was Kirishma. He came make any tense situation into a calm one.

The other people in the room followed suit saying, "Tanjoubi omedetou, Rima-san!"

It was my turn I walked forward, in front of the crowd of students. "Tanjoubi omedetou, Rima-chi!"

Everyone stood still and quiet waiting for Rima's response. I was expecting an "arigatou," but she gave another response.

With the straightest face possible, Rima asked, "Today's my birthday?"

If it wasn't her sweet sixteen, I would have punched her, not hard though. Through this morning and through the whole school day, she didn't know it was her birthday until now.

"Hai!" we replied.

Her face turned red with embarrassment and she whispered, "Arigatou, minna-san." The other students clapped in joy. I pulled Rima into the auditorium and began to celebrate.

"Are you telling me this whole school day was a set-up for this party?" Rima asked.

"Hai! It's pretty funny how you didn't know today was your birthday," I replied.

She giggled. "Arigatou, Yua-tan."

I laughed also and we started the party.

All the teachers joined us in celebrating Rima-chi's 16th birthday and her last day here. We pumped up the music and ate all the snacks that were laid out on the table. Some people were going a bit overboard by doing "the worm" across the whole auditorium floor, but it was still funny.

Rima-chi ate her cake. Nobody else got a piece because I accidentally tripped Rima causing her to face plant into the cake. She didn't get mad, but she was a huge mess. The cake was three layers with red ribbon on the bottom of each layer. Pink cherry blossoms and traditional Japanese fans wrapped around the cake. On the top was the symbol for sweet sixteen. (AN:// Picture on profile)

When the party came to an end, everybody crowded around Rima giving her hugs. It was her last day of school here and we were all going to miss her. Some people and teachers handed her farewell/birthday gifts. After that, everyone left, including us.

We left the auditorium a huge mess, but we promised the principal to clean it on Monday. I called my agent to pick us up and we went to Rima's house. It was about 8:30.

Rima-chi and I got of the limo. Kirishma-kun on the other hand, I told him to get my bags. I packed clothes to sleep over at Rima's house and told my agent to pick it up at my house.

The lights in Rima's house were all off, but I could have sworn her parents were here because their cars were parked in the driveway. I turned around and could make out the figure of Kirishma struggling to carry all of my stuff. He better not break what's inside. I faced forward and saw Rima reaching in her bag for her keys.

* * *

(Rima's POV)

Damn it, the least my parents could do was turn on the porch light. I kept fumbling through each key looking for the right one. I seriously went through all the keys until the last one worked. Yua-tan and Kirishma-kun were behind me. The whole house was pitch black, except for flickers of light in the kitchen.

The three of us made our way into the kitchen to see a petite cake with sixteen flickering candles. On the cake said, "Happy Birthday Rima!"

We stood in front of the cake in awe. The kitchen lights flew on and my parents and Rikka came out from their hiding place and hugged me.

"Tanjoubi omedetou!" they shouted. I stood stiff as they bear hugged me. Sometimes my family irks me.

After letting go, my dad went to get a knife for me to cut the cake. I was expecting a REAL knife, not a butter knife. I cut it nonetheless and gave Kirishma and Yua a slice.

Upon finishing the cake, Yua-tan rummaged through her huge bag full of clothes and pulled out a rectangular box. She handed it to me. I take it that this is my birthday present.

I placed it on the table and lifted the lid. My eyes started to water. Inside the box was a glass picture frame with a picture of Kirishma-kun, Yua-tan and me. The picture was of us at the Fire Festival when we went to Kurama. In the picture we were wearing our kimonos and holding sparklers. Next to the picture was a quote:

We met at school, had a good time

Talked again, and became good friends

Time went on and we're still here

We truly believe you're someone dear

Here's something we'd like to share with you

For all of your love and kindness too

It's a symbol of the friendship we share together

A friendship we hope will last forever

And although we live so far apart…

Always remember you hold a piece of our hearts!

At the bottom it said, "Happy Sweet 16 Rima! Friends Forever, Yua Sakurai and Kirishma Fuyuki."

Yua-tan came up to me. "Rima-chi you're crying. Don't you like you're present?"

I nodded yes and choked out, "Arigatou."

* * *

(Normal POV)

Yua and Rima's family looked at Rima with a smile. Meanwhile, Kirishma was in the corner with a nervous expression. Yua saw Kirishma and went up to him. They exchanged a conversation.

"Kirishma-kun, you okay? You look sort of down."

Kirishma paused before whispering really quiet in Yua's ear. "I didn't get a present for Rima-chan."

Yua backed up before starting to laugh. Rima and her family turned in their direction, but just ignored it. "That's what you're worried about. You already got her a present. The picture quote frame is from the both of us."

"Not really. You bought it. I wanted to get something for Rima-chan myself."

"If you say so crazy. Just remember to be here at Rima-chi's house before 9:00."

"Okay, I'll be here." Kirishma walked out of the door, but walked back in. "Could you call your agent to come back?" Yua dialed the number and Kirishma went back outside after goodbye to everybody.

* * *

(Rima's POV)

11:45 PM

Yua and I were in my room full of cardboard boxes. We tried going to bed at 10:00, but it didn't work, so we decided to play cards. We were playing speed. I've never lost in speed and I never will. The current score was 37-0. In your face Yua-tan; you may be a model and a singer, but you're no master at speed.

After another three games that I won, we switched to go fish.

In the middle of our game, my mom walked in and told us to go to bed. I couldn't blame her. We were supposed to wake up tomorrow at 7:30 to take the rest of the boxes downstairs and load them into the moving truck, so we needed our rest.

Yua-tan gathered all the cards and put them in the box in her bag. We turned off the lights. Yua zipped her sleeping bag closed and went to sleep.

I fell back on my pillow thinking about today.

February 6 wasn't the worst day ever, but instead, one of the best days ever. I wonder what will happen next.

_To Be Continued…_

_

* * *

_

**Me:** Sorry the chapter was long and for my random outburst at the top.

**KusuKusu:** How long was it? Don't worry I know how you are when you have too much sugar.

**Me:** 4, 486 words.

**KusuKusu:** Wow!

**Me:** Yup, anyways, I hope you enjoyed the first official chapter.

**Rant Time:**

This chapter literally took me three weeks to write. Maybe because I procrastinate a lot and I had school. Speaking of school, I never knew that I'd be a certain way at school. In school we were playing Science Jeopardy and we just finished double Jeopardy. The three teams were fighting, but then my teacher shushed them. I took that opportunity to say, "But…who cares if you win. We win more than just points…we win knowledge." It took a while for my mind and the people in my class to process what I just said. Finally, everybody started laughing and I buried my face in my hands. GRRRR!

**Chapter Truths:**

#5: I have a ridiculous belief that I'll change the world some day.

#6: I dream of a day when I'm able to feel 100% confident in myself.


	4. Moving On

**Me:** I'm back!

**KusuKusu:** You seem happy. Why? Did you find your lucky bracelet?

**Me:** No, I just had sugar. How did you know that I lost my lucky bracelet?

**KusuKusu:** Uh, **Disclaimer:** Milly-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters.

**Me:** Don't change the subject.

**KusuKusu:** Enjoy!

**Me:** KusuKusu, get back here!

* * *

(Yua's POV)

8:40 AM

Where is that frikin' Kirishma-kun? He said that he'll be here before 9; there's only 20 more minutes. When I get my hands on him I'll-

"Ne, Yua-tan can you help me lift this box to the truck? Is Kirishma-kun coming?"

"Sure, Rima-chi. Hang on a sec, I'll call him." I grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialed his number. That punk better answer.

_Hello? _

"Kirishma-kun, you better get your butt here in ten minutes or-"

_Hello, who's this?_

"Kirishma, it's me Yua. Rima's leaving in-"

_Can you repeat that?_

"IT'S ME YUA! Rima's leaving in ten-"

_Ha, got you. Leave a message after the beep._

I am so going to kill him. I left a message then put my phone back into my pocket and helped Rima-chi load her last box into the truck. I then helped Rima put the smaller boxes in the back of the van.

I checked the time; it was 8:50. I was leaving in seven minutes to rehearse for an upcoming concert in Japan. Damn, where is Kirishma-kun?

* * *

(Kirishma's POV)

"Arigatou gozaimasu," I said as I took the wrapped gift box.

I decided to wake up early to buy Rima-chan her present. I knew exactly what to get her. Last week, Yua-tan and Rima-chan, but mostly Yua, dragged me to go shopping with them. We breaked for lunch after I begged Yua. While walking to the food court, Rima stopped and looked at an amethyst necklace in the window.

I got it for Rima. I hope she likes it.

As I was walking to Rima's house, I felt my phone bzzzz in my pocket. I had one new voice message from Yua. I listened to it.

_KIRISHMA, YOU GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE IN FIVE MINUTES OR ELSE! Rima's leaving; don't you want to say goodbye to her and or…the other thing? By the way, CHANGE YOUR DAMN ANSWERING MACHINE! _

Well, that was a friendly message. I looked at the time; it was 8:55. I had five minutes to get there. Crap. I ran the fastest I could all the way to Rima's house.

* * *

(Rima's POV)

"Bye Rima-chi, I'll miss you. Call me once you get there," Yua said with tears in her eyes as she hugged me. I'll miss Yua-tan a lot. I wonder where Kirishma-kun is though.

Yua and I let go of our embrace and she walked slowly to the awaiting limo. She waved one last time, went inside the limo and the car drove off.

"Onee-san, momma says it's time to go." I checked the time; it was 9:00. I guess Kirishma-kun forgot the time. Oh well, hopefully I'll see him soon. I followed Rikka to the van where my mom and dad were waiting.

I helped Rikka get into her car seat and then took my seat next to her. As soon as I clicked my seatbelt, my dad started the car. I checked my phone seeing if Kirishma sent a message saying he was coming, but there was none.

I heaved a sigh. My dad started backing out of the driveway. He pulled out fully from the driveway and started to drive. We came to a small pause at the stop sign. After the stop sign, there was no turning back.

My dad looked in the rearview mirror noticing something behind us.

He turned to me and said, "Hey Rima, looks like one of your friends is late." I turned around and saw Kirishma-kun running toward the car.

I unsnapped my seatbelt, opened the car door and stepped out.

* * *

(Kirishma's POV)

I am really going to take a nap after this; I am pooped out. I stopped to take a breather. At least I caught Rima-chan before she left. I panted for a little bit longer knowing they stopped. I looked to the ground until I noticed petite shoes walking in my direction. I glanced up and saw Rima-chan smiling. I quickly hid the box behind me.

"Kirishma-kun," Rima said sweetly. I smiled at her about to give the present until she crossed her arms, huffed and angrily said, "You're late!"

It took me a bit to realize that this was one of her acts. "Gomen Rima-chan. You see I had to get something before coming here."

With her arms still crossed, one eye open and one closed she responded, "Oh? What did you have to get that was so important that you couldn't wait until after one of you're best friends left to get?"

I knew it was time. I put my hands out in front revealing the blue and pink gift wrapped package. She stared at it looking shocked and somewhat surprised.

I looked at her and said, "I know it's kind of late," I pushed the box toward her, "but happy birthday."

She just stared at the box making no sudden movements. Is she mad for giving her present late? I hope not. The last thing I'd want is for Rima to be mad before she-

It one swift motion, Rima ran up to me and gave me a hug.

I am so lucky she's shorter than me, so she can't see my face. My face felt so red for two reasons. One, the girl I've liked since seventh grade is hugging me and two, her parents and little sister are watching me. Talk about awkward.

She finally let go of my hug. It was probably just me in a daze, but I could have sworn Rima's face was red as well. Does she like me too?

We stood in silence until I pushed the box toward her again. This time, she took it and smiled.

I watched her pull the pink ribbon off the petite present. I just hope she likes it.

She lifted the lid off the box. She peered inside the box before giving the biggest smile in the world. When I saw her smile, I could've sworn my heart skipped a beat. It's to be expected though since I like her, right?

She reached inside the box for the necklace. The necklace was a purple amethyst heart with a crown of mini diamonds at the top of the heart. The necklace was a silver chain. (AN:// Picture on profile) I didn't know much about jewelry, so when Rima-chan asked me questions about the necklace I just nodded and pretended that I knew the answer.

After a few more pointless, in my opinion, questions, she finally asked me one question I could answer.

"Kirishma-kun, could you put the necklace on for me?" She handed the necklace to me.

"Hai," I replied. I unhooked the clasped and wrapped it around Rima's neck. I then closed the clasp. Rima's hair was in the chain, so I carefully lifted every strand of her golden hair out.

She smiled again. What an awesome day!

She lifted her hand to the amethyst heart and started to twirl it. I just stared at her like a creeper. After a few seconds, she looked up at me.

"Kirishma-kun, arigatou for everything."

I was about to reply, but then Rima walked toward me, stood on her tiptoes and kissed me…on the cheek. I stood stiff. I mean Rima and I have kissed and it wasn't on the cheek, but only because it was an accident. After the accident, I liked her more than a friend, but only Yua-tan knew.

This, however, was different. She did this on her own.

In the corner of my eye, I noticed Rima's parents and Rikka were watching on the edge of their seats. This is really awkward.

Rima backed up from me. "Kirishma-kun, I have to tell you something."

"I do too. Do you mind if I go first?"

"No, not at all."

I hesitated wondering if I should really tell her my true feelings for her. "Rima-chan, ever since seventh grade, I-"

BEEEP! (AN:// It's supposed to be a car horn)

I was interrupted by a car horn.

"Sorry Kirishma-kun, I have to go."

I nodded nonetheless and let her return to the car after we hugged one more time. "Wait!" I yelled as she turned in the direction of the van. I reached into my pocket for the note, but I stopped. "Never mind."

She gave a small smile and nodded. "See you soon!" she yelled. She dashed toward the van leaving me alone.

After a few seconds, the van started up again and then drove away to never return here.

I began walking home and reached in my pocket and pulled out the piece of paper. It was the note I was about to give Rima-chan if I didn't want to tell her face-to-face. I was about to tell her, but she had to leave. I was going to give her the note before she went back to the car, but I retreated.

I guess she'll never know.

* * *

(Rima's POV)

I got into the van clicked my seatbelt and my dad began to drive. I held the pendant in my hands and looked back. I was going to tell him, but I didn't. I guess he'll never know.

About five minutes into the drive, my dad interrupted the quiet by saying, "Rima, I just want you to know, if I didn't own that guy for taking you home after school and if he wasn't your friend, I would've beaten the crap out of him."

Wow, I never thought my dad could be so protective. I didn't want to talk about this thus, I changed the subject.

"How long is it from Kyoto to Tokyo?"

I glanced at my dad's face in the rearview mirror; he seemed to lighten up. "Five to six hours," he finally replied.

I sat there with a horrified expression. FIVE TO SIX HOURS! I cannot, repeat cannot, stay in a car for five to six hours.

I am going to die of boredom.

* * *

_Two and a Half Hours Later_

I am really bored. I'm bored to the point that banging my head against the window constantly was entertainment. I really should've gotten my iPod and DVD player out of the box in the moving truck. It'll get to my house before I do.

I would play with Rikka, but she's asleep. She's two, can't she skip naps now. I would talk to my parents, but their concentrating on driving; I wouldn't want to disturb them.

Yeah right. I would never talk to my parents even if I was this bored. I'll just be banging my head against the window until we get there.

Bang! Ow! Bang! Ow! Bang! Ow! Ba-

"Hunny-Bunny, what are you doing?" my mom asked me. I stayed quiet. Maybe if I don't make a sound, she'll assume I'm asleep and my head just banged against the window on its own. I have fallen asleep with my eyes open; I'm not sure how though.

It took a while, but I'm pretty sure she knew I was awake. If she didn't, she wouldn't have had a conversation with my dad and me.

"I wonder if Rima will finally get a boyfriend in Tokyo." What the hell is wrong with her?

"What the hell is wrong-" Crap, I just blew my cover.

My mom saw my face in the mirror. "I knew it Rima-tan, you can't fool me."

I face-palmed.

She was about to speak again. I thought she was going to say that Rikka and I could never fool her because she has super mom skills, but instead she continued on with the topic.

"Rima-tan there are a lot of nice boys in Tokyo, I'm sure." Why is she continuing on with this? I peered over at my dad who was gripping the steering wheel tighter and tighter. "Don't you agree, Isamu?"

My dad didn't respond by words, but he responded by actions. We were driving on the highway. I could have sworn he swerved a little.

My mom just kept talking.

"Hopefully, our Rima-tan will find someone who loves her passionately and would do anything for her."

My dad swerved again. I felt the need for me to strangle my mom increasing. What mom talks about this?

"She'll find her prince charming who will sweep her off her feet."

My dad swerved yet again. Isn't she taking the hint? Does she want us to get in an accident?

"Finally one day, Rima will get married. You, Isamu, will walk her down the aisle and give her to the man of her dreams," my mom sing-songed.

My dad swerved one more time. It was a big swerve that we were so close into getting into an accident. Way to go, Mom!

"Honestly, Isamu could you watch where you're driving?"

Well Mom, could you watch what you're saying?

My parents soon got into a little spat about when I could get a boyfriend or that I'm getting married once I'm 50.

I truthfully don't understand my parents at all, but then again, what child does?

I turned to my right only to see Rikka still sleeping. How can she still be asleep?

* * *

_Forty Five Minutes Later_

My parents finally stopped their little spat for what seemed like a century. Their spat though made me feel tired.

So tired to the point that I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Two Hours and Twenty Minutes Later_

I woke up from a nice nap. Hopefully, I won't be cranky and I'll have a lot of energy to help move boxes into the house.

I lifted my head and immediately noticed three things:

1. It was 3:07 which meant we were in Tokyo.

2. The car was parked somewhere unfamiliar.

3. My parents and Rikka were gone.

My parents and Rikka were gone! What the hell!

The two front seats and the car seat next to me were empty. I unlocked my seatbelt and tried to open the car door, but it wouldn't.

Grr, my parents put the door on child lock.

How long am I supposed to wait here? I was about to bang my head against the window because I knew I was going to be very bored, but I saw the car keys were on the driver's seat.

At least I can listen to music.

I put the key in the ignition and turned on the radio. I raised the volume, so I could hear the music. I lay back in the passenger's seat and listened to the song playing.

_Ima  
Atarashii watashi ni umarekawaru  
Yuuki o dashite  
Kagayaki tsuzukeyou  
My Heartful Song  
My Heartful Song  
Utau yo itsumademo  
Anata ni todokimasu youni_

The song finished. I thought it was a really good song. I listened for the title and the artist.

"And that was Hoshina Utau's _Heartful Song_," the DJ said.

Hoshina Utau? Never heard of her, but I like her song.

I continued listening to the radio and another two of Hoshina Utau's songs played which were Meikyuu Butterfly and Taiyou ga Niau yo.

While listening to the radio, I was surprised she was from Tokyo. She's either not a well-known singer or it was just me. I think it was me since she had a lot of her songs playing on the radio.

Maybe, I'll get to meet her. Haha, yeah right.

Another song was about to play; it was 3: 20 when my parents and Rikka finally arrived. They were carrying at least twenty different bags.

They told me to open the door. Should I?

I opened the door when I saw that Rikka was about to cry.

I crawled to the back of the van. My parents loaded the bags into the back and took their seats in the front.

I put Rikka in her car seat and she started playing with my hair.

When my dad started driving, I asked the question.

"Where did you go?" As I asked the question, I sounded irritated.

"Rima, if you're mad, blame your mother. I swear that I wanted to get home to meet the moving trucks, but then she saw a shopping mall and asked me if we could stop by. I kept telling her no, but then she bribed me with special Japanese candy. I'm sorry," my dad quickly explained.

My dad's love for Japanese candy scares me sometimes.

"Yes, its true Rima, but we bought you some stuff if that makes you feel better," my mother said happily.

Oh, so they're bribing me not to get mad by buying me some stuff. I'll take it.

We continued driving until we got to our new home.

* * *

_Thirty Six Minutes Later_

"Amazing, the shopping mall is pretty close to our home," my mom exclaimed.

Wonderful, she's going to drag me to the mall whenever she feels like shopping.

"Are you sure, we're going in the right direction?" my father inquired.

I was wondering the same thing. We were driving into a neighborhood of rich houses.

My dad's company did say they picked a nice house for us to live in and they would help pay for it, but I didn't expect this.

"Yeah, that's what the GPS says," my mom replied. She actually trusts the GPS?

My dad still drove and listened to my mom/GPS. We are going to get lost.

* * *

_Twenty Eight Minutes Later_

I knew it! We did get lost. We probably circled the whole neighborhood seven times.

My mom finally stopped listening to the GPS and decided to ask somebody.

My mom stepped out of the car and knocked on one of the houses.

She came back and told us that my dad turned too early.

We went back to the highway. I knew my dad's company was too cheap to buy those houses. One good thing about this was that our house would actually be far from the mall. Yes!

* * *

_Another Thirty Six Minutes Later_

We finally arrived at our house…I mean mansion. I was wrong; my dad's company isn't too cheap to buy us a mansion. I was also wrong about the GPS. The GPS was only wrong because my mom typed in the address wrong. It worked when my dad typed in the right address. Grrrr!

At first I thought the mansion wasn't ours, but then I saw the banner that said, "Welcome Mashiros!" and the moving trucks were there.

I got out of the car and was instantly amazed at the mansion. It wasn't exactly as big as a mansion, but it was still bigger than our other house.

The mansion also was surprisingly not Japanese inspired. It looked like an American mansion. Cool!

I spun looking at the neighbor's mansions which were also American inspired.

This is the life!

"Onee-san, momma says to help unload." Rikka interrupted my fantasizing.

I went to the van and unloaded the smaller boxes since the moving men and my dad were doing the bigger boxes. I unloaded all the boxes from the van. Now all I had to do was carry them inside.

I was carrying one box when I went into the house and I was instantly hypnotized by the inside.

I think I'm going to like it here.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

**Me:** I hope you enjoyed!

**KusuKusu:** Interesting chapter.

**Me:** Please don't hate me if the story wasn't good. I kind of got lazy and I didn't have my lucky bracelet to give me inspiration.

**KusuKusu:** Aww, here Milly-chan. *Hands Lucky Bracelet*

**Me:** So you did take my lucky bracelet.

**KusuKusu:** *Sweat drops*

**Me:** Oh well. 'Til next time!

**Rant: **

I don't like school. Then again, who does? I have to do a presentation where I have to dress up and tell about…history or something. At least I got something interesting.

I'm also losing my voice. I have a really low immune system that even if I'm in contact with someone sick, I'll get sick the next day. Grr!

P.S. Thanks for the reviews. Each review feels like a hug from a friend. ;)

P.P.S I'm glad that you like the OC's so far. Since they weren't in the anime in a lot of episodes, I thought that I'd put them in my story. Also, since they weren't in the anime in a lot of episodes, I didn't know their personality. Yua's personality is based off two of my friends and Kirishma's personality is based off my cousin.

**Truths:**

#7: 99.9% of things I worry about, aren't things I should worry about.

#8: I'm really, really, really scared of dolls. (Will be explained in chapter)


	5. Rima's First Night

**Il:** Another chapter, huh?

**Me:** Il, so you're next for disclaimers.

**Il: **That's right, so what happens next?

**Me:** In this chapter an anticipated character finally makes an appearance.

**Il:** Who is it?

**Me:** You'll find out after the disclaimer.

**Il: Disclaimer:** Cami-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters.

**Me:** Enjoy!

* * *

(Rima's POV)

7:40 P.M.

I finally moved all the boxes into the house. Two hours and forty minutes of busy work. Phew, I am exhausted!

At least my mom just ordered sushi. Yay!

After all that hard work and while waiting for the sushi to arrive, we went exploring in our new house. All of our old furniture was already in the living room and all the picture frames were up. Since the house was big, even with the furniture the living room was spacious.

I stood in awe, not because of the extra space, but for the baby white grand piano in a corner of the living room. I walked to the piano and saw a note on the keys. (AN:/ Picture on profile)

It read:

_Sorry again for making your family move. In addition to your new house, take this brand new baby grand piano as a token for your all your hard-work._

_ -JS Group Corporation (_AN:/ Don't own!)

Just wow. My dad's company felt that bad for making us move. What exactly does my dad do for work? How did the company get that much money?

I better save those questions for another day.

I'm actually beginning to like living here, except for the fact that I don't know anybody here and don't have friends.

My parents made their way into the living room astonished by the baby grand piano as well.

"Isamu, why is there a piano in our living room? It's not ours, is it?"

My dad approached me and I handed him the note.

"According to this note, it's ours." My dad waved the note and handed it to my mom.

My mom read it and finally replied, "Can we return it? None of us know how to play piano, unless…"

My parents looked at me. I know what they're thinking. I am not taking piano lessons and that's final.

"I am not taking piano lessons and that's final." I left the living room before they could say anything. I was climbing up the stairs until I remembered something. "Call me when the sushi gets here." I went back upstairs.

I entered my new room which had all my belongings in it. I loved the room because it's triple the size as my old room, but there was one problem with it. The room had a huge creeper window.

The creeper window was across the door, so I would always see it when I enter. Too bad, I didn't put up the curtains yet.

The wall across the creeper window is the opening to my room. Surrounding the door, are many photographs. To the right of the wall, was a door that led to a built in bathroom. Now do you see why the creeper window is a bad idea? Although, I could change in the bathroom, but I need the freedom to do whatever I want in my room.

At least, though, only the neighbor could see what I was doing. What if the neighbor was a stalker?

Then on the same wall was my desk with my new school supplies, my laptop and the picture frame Yua-tan got me for my birthday yesterday. Next to my desk was a huge walk-in closet with mirrors.

On the next wall was my shelf of gag manga and other books. After that, came the creeper window with the window bench. Then there was another shelf of gag manga and other books because I just love to read. Finally, on the last wall, was my queen sized bed with more photographs surrounding both sides and a bed side table with my Japanese lamp and alarm clock. (AN:/ Sorry if this is a horrible description)

I still love my room.

What am I supposed to do now while waiting for the sushi?

I know! It's been a long time since I've read my gag manga.

I walked over to the other side of the room to my shelves of gag manga. I picked one volume and sat down on my window bench because the sun was still up.

I was reading my manga peacefully until something startled me.

"I WAS JUST JOKING!" I fell onto the hardwood floor. What was that?

I climbed back up onto my window bench, but I got scared and fell to the floor again.

"OH? YOU'RE RIGHT AND I'M WRONG?"

Okay, who is yelling?

"YOU'RE TOTALLY BLOWING THIS OUT OF PROPORTION!"

That's it. My parents promised they wouldn't fight. I am going to give them a piece of my mind. I tossed the manga on my bed and rushed out of my room to the living room downstairs.

"MOTHER! FATHER! I WOULD LIKE A WORD WITH BOTH OF YOU!"

"Hello Hunny-Bunny." my mom examined me then asked, "Are you mad?"

"YES! I'm mad because you guys promised to stop yelling at each other, but just a couple of minutes ago, both of you were yelling at each other."

"Uh, Rima?"

"What kind of example are you setting for Rikka?"

"Hunny-Bunny?"

"If you wanted me to take piano lessons, you guys didn't have to fight about it."

"Rima."

"I mean I would endure piano lessons, so you guys didn't fight, all you had to do was ask. Even though-"

"RIMA!" my parents simultaneously said. I looked at them.

"What's this about you saying we're fighting? We're not fighting. We don't care if you take piano lessons or not," my dad said.

"Rima, are you feeling okay?" my mom approached me and felt my forehead.

"I need proof. Do you have any proof?"

My parents pointed to the couch. There on the couch sat Rikka watching TV. Rikka caught my gaze and finally said, "Onee-san is cwazy." She went back to paying attention to the TV.

If my parents weren't the ones yelling, then who was it?

I was about to go back upstairs and try to forget about what happened, but the door bell rang.

Yay, the sushi's here!

* * *

8:50 P.M.

I finished the yummy sushi dinner. I'm all fluffed and puffed with stuff.

While eating dinner, the four of us ate together as a happy family and watched comedy. Something we haven't done in a long time because of my busy schedule.

After dinner, I decided to go upstairs to my room to finish the manga I started.

There was still one thing that haunted me. Where did the yelling come from?

I made into my room and turned on the lights. I went to the creeper window and opened the window a little bit more to get fresh air. I plopped on my bed and continued reading the manga.

I was reading the manga for a few minutes laughing at the Bala-Balance.

The silence in my room carried on for a few more seconds until…

"BAKA!"

I looked up from my manga. Not again.

I got down from my bed and walked to the door. I opened it slowly and quietly to catch my parents if they were yelling, but all I heard was laughter from the TV. Maybe, I'm just hallucinating.

As I shut the door, I heard it again.

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?"

I was thinking the same thing? Why am I hearing strange voices?

I went back to my bed and tried for the umpteenth time to read.

"AM I JUST UNWORTHY TO THE WORLD?"

Whoever's voice this belonged to must be really pathetic.

"I HATE DRAMA AND YET MY WHOLE LIFE IS DRAMA."

Aww, now I'm starting to feel a little sorry for this person. Wait…okay, now I'm not.

The voice kept narrating their life and because of that I found out the voice was coming from the window.

At first, I thought there was a stalker outside, but I noticed it was coming from the neighbor's window.

What gave it away you may ask? Well, seeing a shadow pacing around throwing objects across the room would make it kind of obvious.

Even though, this person's life wasn't going so well at the moment, they shouldn't announce it to the whole world. This person was making so much noise I couldn't take it anymore.

I did what I had to. I opened my window wider letting in more cold air and for the so called neighbor to hear me even during their rant. I took a deep breath and let everything come out.

"YO! COULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! I'VE HEARD ABOUT YOUR LIFE ALL NIGHT AND TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ON WHAT'S HAPPENED TO YOU. SOME PEOPLE JUST WANT PEACE AND QUIET. INSTEAD OF TALKING TO YOURSELF LIKE THE IDIOT YOU SEEM TO BE, WHY DON'T YOU TAKE A CLASS ON RESPECT? MAYBE ONCE YOU DO, YOU'LL BE TAUGHT TO RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOR AND NOT MAKE SO MUCH RUCKUS, YOU INCONSIDERATE JERK!"

_Jerk…jerk…jerk…jerk…_

My words seemed to echo off the house walls, so now the other neighbors probably heard me. Oh great, I'm going to be known as the new deranged crypto maniac neighbor girl. Wonderful!

I got down from the window bench. I headed for the door and was going to go downstairs to see if the neighbors actually heard me and came to complain. I was already forming what to say. "I'm sorry. It's just that…" Then I'll fake cry. That's going to work.

I reached my door and as I was about to turn the doorknob, I heard _that_ voice again.

"HEY! Who are you to say those things to me?"

Uh, oh, he heard me. I've got some explaining to do. Should I face him or just pretend I didn't hear him and do what I was doing.

Hmmm, I like the latter.

I opened the door a crack, and then I heard him.

"Oh, so you're just going to walk away like the eavesdropper you are." This guy was getting on my nerves. "You tell me off when I'm not paying attention, but now when I'm talking to you, you won't pay attention to me. You're not just an eavesdropper; you're a COWARD!"

That does it. Nobody calls Rima KusuKusu Mashiro a coward.

I rushed back to the window bench. I didn't know what to say, but I settled to just wing it.

"I may be an eavesdropper, but you cannot call me a coward. Yes, I just admitted I'm an eavesdropper, but you're a-"

I stopped mid-sentence. I only stop when I'm interrupted, which I wasn't, or when I'm shocked.

I was shocked at not how cute the guy was, he would be cute in a parallel universe, but I was shocked at how he looked so much like a girl. Maybe he was a girl.

Instead of finishing my earlier thought, I decided to ask him the question. "Are you a boy or a girl?"

His face crinkled up and he had a look of disgust. I'm guessing my question pissed him off.

"I'm a BOY!"

"Are you sure? No boy has hair that girly."

"YES, I'm SURE!" he yelled emphasizing the first and last word. He paused before speaking again. "If you don't believe me, why don't you come and check for yourself."

Okay, that's where I draw the line.

I remained silent for a few minutes until I finally responded, "Don't worry, I believe you."

I thought he was going to drop the subject because I agreed with him, but he continued with it.

"Are you really sure? You took a long time to reply. Were you thinking about it?"

This guy is a PERV.

"No, I was NOT!"

"Geez, calm down. I was just kidding. By the way, who are you; are you new?"

Really, Captain Obvious, I didn't know I was new. Sarcasm much.

Should I tell him my name...wait I might have an idea.

"Yes, I'm new. Tell me who you are first, then I'll tell you who I am."

"Okay, Fujisaki Nagihiko. You are?"

Fujisaki Nagihiko? Is that his legit name? I don't know, but I'm still going on with my plan.

"I'm Mashiro…Rikka." Hopefully, he'll believe me and hopefully he doesn't stalk my little sister.

"Oh," he replied bluntly.

That's it. An "oh."

"Do you hate the name or something?" If he says yes, I'm going to bust him up. No one makes fun of my little sister's name. Is it me or am I just blowing this out of proportion?

"No, all I said is oh. Is anything wrong with that?"

"Kind of. You could at least say that's a nice name or something."

"Well, first you didn't say anything about my name. Two, I think you're blowing this out of proportion."

Truth is I am blowing this out of proportion. I just won't admit that to him, so I'm just going to keep yelling.

"Maybe because you're name is dull just like your purple hair. I AM NOT BLOWING THIS OUT OF PROPORTION!" I felt like shouting that out.

"Why are you bringing my hair into this?"

_Why_ am I bringing his hair into this? His hair is actually quite nice.

I don't know what to say next. I'm just going to wing it again.

"Because-"

I didn't get to finish my wing it speech because the door to my room creaked open and revealed my mom.

"Hunny-Bunny, didn't you hear me calling your name?"

Why is she here? But no, I didn't hear her call my name.

Maybe, if I pretend that I'm busy, she'll leave. Technically, I am busy.

"Rima-tan, aren't you listening to me? Why is your window wide open and why isn't the screen over it?"

I am listening; I just don't want to talk to you at the moment, Mom. Where is the screen for the window anyway? I was wondering about that also. Then again, I think all the houses in this neighborhood don't have screens over their window.

I glanced over at this Nagihiko person seeing if he heard my mom say my REAL name. He still wore a clueless expression. Perfect!

"RIMA-TAN!" she bellowed as she approached my side. "Why are you not listening to me? Why aren't you answering my-" I looked up at my mom. I'm thinking she noticed Nagi. "Oh, hello. Sorry, I didn't see you there. Who's your friend, Rima-tan?" Yeah, she noticed him.

I peered over at Nagi who was fighting back a chuckle. He heard my mom say my name, didn't he?

Define the word: embarrassing. Hmmm, I think the definition is MY MOM!

"I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko. Nice to meet you," he replied.

Oh, it wasn't nice when he met me.

"Excuse me, my manners are not very good at the moment, but I'm Mashiro Sayuri and this is my daughter," she pointed to me, "Mashiro Rima."

Did she have to say my name again?

Silence filled the air. An awkward silence to be exact.

Finally my mom said, "Well, I'm just going to leave you two alone. Hunny-Bunny, you can meet the other neighbors another time," she looked across to Nagi, "Nice meeting you Nagi." She walked toward the door. Before she exited the room, though, she shouted, "Yes, I knew it!" She left the room.

What did she know?

I faced Nagi who had a smirk on his face. What is he thinking?

"What are you smirking about?" I courageously asked. See, I am NOT a coward.

He looked at me. "Do you want to know?"

I thought for a moment wondering if I really wanted to know. I nodded after some time.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes, I want to know. JUST TELL ME!" This boy is wasting all my patience.

"Okay. You're pretty hot when you're embarrassed."

What did he just say? Crap, I feel my face turning red.

"You're blushing now, aren't you?" he asked.

This boy isn't only a perv, but he's a playboy.

"Maybe I am," I finally choked out. Out of all the things I could say, why did I say that?

He stared at me with those eyes of his. He's going to bore a hole in me if he keeps up that stare.

"What are you looking at?" I recovered from the blush.

"Sorry." That's all he managed to say. I was thinking of just leaving the window bench, but I saw that he had something on his mind. I waited for a few seconds. "Sorry about the yelling. I didn't mean to disturb you."

He's apologizing?

"It's alright. I didn't mean to yell back at you." As soon as I said that, he smiled. Finally, he shows a normal side.

"How about if we start over?" I agreed with him. "I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko."

"I'm Mashiro Rima," I said.

"Rima…that's a cute name."

Hmmm, I might actually like this boy.

* * *

_35 minutes later_

"Why are you laughing?" Nagihiko asked me confused.

"Oh, sorry it's just that I wanted to kill you when we first started talking, but now we're chill." Chill? Really?

"Haha, you're right." He started to laugh too. He stopped a couple of seconds later and turned around.

I think he was talking to his mom because I heard a faint voice that resembled wind chimes.

Nagihiko faced me. "Sorry, I have to go now."

"Don't worry, it's really late. It's almost 10."

We nodded a farewell. I was about to shut the window, but Nagihiko spoke. "Ne Rima-chan, do you mind if we talk again tomorrow night?"

I didn't answer his question right away. "Who gave you permission to call me Rima-chan?"

He chuckled. "Oh, I'm sorry. Would you prefer if I called you Rikka-chan?"

Grr, him. "No, Rima-chan is fine then. I guess we can talk tomorrow night."

"Cool, I can't wait." He shut his window and closed his curtains after waving one last time.

I closed my window as well. I got down from the window bench.

What just happened?

I talked for over thirty minutes with a guy I just met. Oh, well. I climbed onto my bed and finally read my manga in peace.

This wasn't what I expected for my first night, but I'm happy nonetheless. I wonder what will happen tomorrow.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

**Me:** Sorry if the chapter sucked. I'm sick at the moment.

**Il: **Oh, so Nagihiko is the anticipating character.

**Me:** You sound disappointed.

**Il:** I thought it was going to be Utau.

**Me:** Well, tune in for the next chapter. You might just get your wish.

**Il: **He he he. Until next time.

**Rant:**

You know what's messed up? Going to school with a 101.1 fever and I didn't get sent home. In one of my classes, I was literally GOING to DIE. My teacher gave an hour long speech on how I'm going to use math skills and language skills after getting out of high school. I'm serious; the lecture was so boring, I felt like my fever was going up. Grrr! Curse Fate!

On a brighter note, I finally reached 50 subs on YouTube, which is why this story is here.

P.S. Thanks again for the reviews. Like I said before, each review feels like a hug from a friend. ;)

P.P.S. While writing this chapter, my cousin was listening to _You Belong With Me_ non-stop, so that's how I got Nagi and Rima to meet. Nagi was on the phone and got all mad and then Rima was there to console him.

**Truths:**

#9: People call me studios and hard-working, but in reality I can be lazy to the point I procrastinate on everything.

#10: I'm scared of needles. (Pretty pathetic, huh?)


	6. First Day at Seiyo

**Il: **I see you're back. What…did Cami bribe you?

**Me:** Il, don't be rude to the readers.

**Il:** Whatever.

**Me:** Fine. Just do the disclaimer.

**Il: Disclaimer: **Cami-chan does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.

**Me:** Sorry about Il. Enjoy!

**P.S. **In the last chapter when Rima's mom says, "I knew it," she's referring to the fact that she knew that Rima would get a boyfriend in Tokyo. It's mentioned in the chapter Moving On. ;)

**P.P.S.** The following chapter is really long. Sorry. :(

* * *

(Rima's POV)

Why do I have the feeling that someone's watching me right now?

I opened my eyes and jumped. In front of me was my mom. Why is she here? I shut my eyes again.

"Hunny-Bunny wake up! You don't want to be late for your first day of school."

Did she say school? Why didn't she tell me last night…when I was awake reading manga until 11?

I re-opened my eyes and turned to peer at my alarm clock. The clock read 8:05. I glared at my mom and gave her my famous annoyed look.

"Why did you wake me up 25 minutes before school starts?" I slowly put the covers to the side revealing my petite body. I got up from my bed and started to make it while waiting for my mom's response.

"What? School here starts at 8:15."

She said what now?

I faced my mom. "Why didn't you wake up earlier then? That's in ten minutes! Where are my schedule and uniform?"

"I already phoned the school. You can pick up your schedule and uniform at the office. Your dad is driving you to school while I drive Rikka to day care. Don't worry, Rima-tan."

Easy for her to say. She's not the one panicking about her first day of school where she doesn't know anybody. I realized time was ticking every second. I didn't want to waste any, so I quickened my pace.

After sending my mom out, I put on the first thing I saw in my closet which was a light blue dress with puffy sleeves and a dark blue ribbon wrapped around the waist. I brushed my golden locks, but it didn't work. My hair was not cooperating. I decided to put a dark blue hair band in.

I grabbed my bag off my desk seat and raced out of my room.

* * *

(Utau's POV)

"Yeah, I'll be at school in ten minutes. Okay, I'll drop by the office. See you then. Bye." I hung up my cell phone and saw my manager screaming at the limo driver to drive faster.

I started to laugh. Yukari can always make me laugh. I stared out the window until I got to school.

So basically, my routine after becoming Tokyo's newest and hottest pop star is:

5:30 A.M. – Wake up and get ready

6:00 A.M. – Rehearsal in the studios

8:15 A.M. – School

3:30 P.M. – More rehearsals in the studios

7:00 P.M. – Free time

11:00 P.M. – Sleep

Although that's my permanent weekday schedule, my manager always tries to make time for my friends and family. Especially, since I'm graduating high school this year. I'm going to miss the school.

_Ten minutes later_

I arrived at the school at 8:10, but I had to wait ten minutes before I could leave the limo. Nobody except my closest friends knows I'm Hoshina Utau. Hoshina Utau is my stage name, while Tsukiyomi Utau is my real name.

I couldn't leave the limo yet because I forgot my school uniform, so if I stepped out early, everyone would see me as Hoshina Utau. I waited inside the limo watching Yukari still shouting at the limo driver.

_Another ten minutes later_

I grabbed my school bag and left the limo with Yukari still yelling. I kind of feel sorry for her fiancé.

I entered the school gates of Seiyo Academy and stopped dead in my tracks because not all students had gone inside.

There was one student still lurking around in the front. But, to be honest, she didn't seem familiar. What should I do though? I'm head to toe dressed as Hoshina Utau. Perhaps, I could try and make a run for it.

I backed up a little and wrapped my bag around me. I started revving up…then, I was off. I ran as fast as my feet could take me. Thank God I decided to wear normal shoes instead of heels today.

As I was running, I kept going faster and faster. Too bad as I was running, the wind blew my pigtails in my face and obscured my vision. In less than two seconds, I bumped into something and fell to the floor.

As I was getting up, I heard someone say, "What's your problem running into me like that?"

What should I do? This person's going to freak out that I'm Hoshina Utau and they'll probably tell the whole school. It could be one of my friends, but then again my friends don't talk like that. Maybe it's paparazzi stalking me after rehearsals. Or, it could be-

"Excuse me. Are you even listening?" A hand was waving back and forth in front of my face. The hand moved away after a couple of seconds revealing a girl in a blue dress. Strange, she's not going all fan-crazy.

I stood up. "Yes, sorry I ran into you; I was a little late this morning." I examined her and my assumption was right. She is a new student. If I could give her a tour of the school, she'll keep my secret. "You're a new student right, I'll show you the office if you promise to keep my secret."

As she stood up, I realized she was really short; she only went up to my chin. She spoke, "Sure, thanks. I was lost anyways."

I smiled at her and we went inside the school.

As we were walking, I realized I forgot to introduce myself. I literally slapped my face. The new girl looked at me like I was insane.

How should I introduce myself? Is it too late to?

"I'm Mashiro Rima by the way." I glanced down at the girl. At least she made it easier for me.

"And…I'm Tsukiyomi Utau." Please don't catch on. Please don't catch on.

"Utau…like the singer, right?"

"Yeah, like the singer." Does she really not know I'm Hoshina Utau? What would she think? "What do you think of Hoshina Utau anyways?" I'm giving it a shot. Please don't hate me. Please don't hate me.

"Well, I don't really know a lot about her. I don't even know what she looks like. I only heard of her yesterday, but if you were asking if I liked her music, I do like her music." She smiled.

I'm beginning to like this girl. No wonder she didn't freak when she saw me. Perfect, my secret's still safe.

We finally arrived in the office. Rima and I went to get our uniforms on the desk. They were sitting there perfectly folded. I looked at both of them. One of them was x-small and the other was medium. I'm positive which one is mine. (AN:/ Imagine Utau and Ikuto's normal black clothes in the show.)

We changed into our uniforms and went to get Rima's schedule. I was shocked to find out that she was a sophomore. She doesn't look anything like a 15/16 year old. Then again, some juniors are taller than me and I'm a senior!

Rima was looking over her schedule when she asked me, "Do you know where room A07 is?"

"That's Language Arts…um, sorry I don't." I've been here for four years and yet I've never had a class in the A building.

She frowned. Aww, she's so adorable. I wish I could help her. I was about to leave and go to my class, but somebody opened the door.

"I see you found your uniform, Utau-san." Nadeshiko! She has Language Arts next!

"Nade, you have Language Arts next correct?" Wow, why am I so energetic today? Note to self: never stop by and get iced mocha again.

"Hai, why?"

I pointed over at Rima who was lost in la la land. "This is a new student. She has Language Arts first in room A07 and I don't know where that is. Could you show her the way, please? Her name is Rima." I'm seriously laying off caffeine for a month.

"Of course." At the mention of that, I snapped Rima back to her senses. I pulled her over to meet Nadeshiko. For some reason, when she saw Nadeshiko she looked utterly shocked.

"Mashiro Rima, this is the head council of our school…Fujisaki Nadeshiko." And another thing, when I said 'Fujisaki,' Rima had an evil glare in her eye. "Anyways, I'm leaving you in her care. Meet me outside at break and I'll give you a tour of the rest of the school. Bye." I left the office with Rima staring viciously at Nadeshiko.

* * *

(Rima's POV)

I knew it. I fucking knew it. That guy I talked to last night is actually a GIRL! No boy could have hair that girly. As Utau left, I was staring viscously at this 'Nadeshiko' person…if that was even her real name.

"Shall we go to Language Arts then?" I glanced up at her. She had on a look of innocence. How could she be the guy from last night? The guy last night had no sense of innocence whatsoever. Then again, people think I'm innocent, but if you really get to know me, then you'd change your mind. I nodded as a signal to go to Language Arts.

When we arrived at Language Arts, 'Nadeshiko' told me to wait outside while she told the teacher. 'Nadeshiko,' finished talking to the teacher and went to her seat. The teacher told the class to listen and announced that there was a new student. She told me to walk in.

As I walked in, I saw and heard boys drooling over me. Creeps. The girls on the other hand had dark auras around them.

"Introduce yourself," the teacher commanded.

"I'm Mashiro Rima. Nice to meet everyone." All the boys started to obsess over me while the girls started screaming at the boys. Does this happen often?

There were actually two girls who didn't participate in the brouhaha: 'Nadeshiko' and a very familiar pink-haired girl. Pink-hair…where have I seen that before?

I remember now! She was the girl who told me to have courage to stand up to my parents. She wasn't kidding when she said she had an outer character at school. I wonder if she remembers me. It's been two years since then.

"Hey, pink-haired girl! Do you remember me?" I didn't know her name. What else could I have called her?

As I said that the room became quiet and the pink-haired girl looked at me.

* * *

(Amu's POV)

What do you know? The girl I helped out two years ago is standing in the front of my Language Arts class during all this commotion.

This can't be good. I told her how this isn't my true self. What if she tells everyone and everyone hates me for lying to them?

At this moment, she shouted something at me. Everyone stopped talking and looked at me then to her. What should I say so I don't offend and humiliate her or reveal about my fake side to the others?

"Uh, sorry…Rima is it. I think you're mistaking me for someone else." I flipped my strawberry hair.

"Oh, sorry. My bad," she answered. Her face turned a light shade of red. Oops, I made her feel bad. I'll apologize later.

"That's our Hinamori Amu…cool and spicy," Wakana and Manami sang.

* * *

(Rima's POV)

What was I thinking? Duh, she goes by an outer character at school. She won't "remember" me.

After all the interruption, the teacher placed me in a seat and we began class.

"I'm sure all of you know that the creative essays were assigned on Saturday and are due first thing Wednesday morning. Mashiro-san since you're new, I'll bring you up to speed. You have to write an essay about anything; it's creative. It's due Wednesday for everybody, but if you need an extension come and talk to me later."

A creative writing assignment, this could be fun. I love writing. I might actually like this school.

The teacher continued, "Now class we are going to be reading the _Tale of the Genji._ (AN:/ I do not own!) Forget what I said about liking this school. This is going to be a fun first day! Sarcasm, please?

* * *

_Break_

I'm so glad break finally came. Unlike at Briar Wood, Seiyo only has one class before break.

After class I asked 'Nadeshiko' where the front of the school was. She led me there, but then because said she had to do some "important" work in the office.

Utau was there when I found the place. "How was Language Arts?" she inquired.

"Crazy. All the boys in my class are cuckoo and the girls are so envious toward me." As I talked, I didn't realize I was making a funny face.

Utau laughed at me and I felt embarrassed. "You're so cute." Normally, I would punch someone if they called me cute, but now I get mad if they call me a "doll." Long story.

"How was your first class?" What is her first class?

"It was good." Weird, she didn't look me in the eye. Is she hiding something?

I suddenly remembered the question that was floating around in my head when we first bumped into each other. "You know when you said that you were going to be my guide if I kept your secret? What's your secret?" She froze in place. It can't be that bad, can it?

* * *

(Nagihiko's POV)

"So...how did it go with the bitch last night?"

I turned to my right and eyed Kukai who was looking nonchalant.

"Bitch?" I pushed the thought away. "It didn't go well. I can't believe she thought I was serious when I told her to lose a few pounds. I was just joking! Now, she's on vacation in the Bahamas."

"Well, that's good." How is that good? "I never really liked her. Actually I HATED her."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" If he didn't like her, why did he make me go out with her anyways?

"Because...you liked her...and well...I wanted you to be happy. That's what friends do." Amazing, Kukai is actually a good friend.

"Is that it? Anything else you want to tell us Fujisaki-kun?" I looked to my left and saw Tadase, I forgot he was there.

"Let's see…I met my new neighbor last night. She was…interesting." Kukai and Tadase started to stare at me.

"Oh, it's a girl?" Is it me or did their question sound like I just had a baby girl?

"Yeah, but she's probably like 11 or 12. I don't want to seem like a pedophile."

"That's only 3 or 4 years, but get to know her first. I don't want you to date another Saaya." Kukai, there's so much wrong with you.

"Would you describe her for us?" Tadase asked.

"Sure, why not? How about I also tell you the story of the _Rabbit and the Tortoise_?" I peered over at Kukai and Tadase. The looks on their faces was enough to tell me that they thought I was serious. People are so dense. I guess I'll tell them about Rima. "The girl had long golden hair and she-"

"POPSTAR!" Kukai shouted at the top of his lungs. Kukai saw Utau in front of us and started running toward her. Tadase and I followed in suit.

* * *

(Rima's POV)

"Crap." Utau muttered under her breath and she froze in place.

Behind her a boy with brown hair and neon-green eyes was running in our direction. He kept yelling, "POPSTAR!" Popstar? Who is he talking to?

The boy stopped running when he reached Utau's side. Utau…is the "popstar"? Maybe, it's just a nickname.

"So…how were your rehearsals this morning? Did you show all those people in the recording studio whose boss?" the boy asked as he started giving her a noogie.

Utau looked at me before replying, "Kukai, shut up…you don't know what you're saying." She broke free of the noogie and made the "crazy" notion with her finger. "Rima, this boy is crazy. You don't want to meet him. Let's go."

She grabbed my wrist and started to drag me away from the "mad man." Have I mentioned I HATE being dragged?

Right when we were leaving, the boy bellowed loudly, "Oh, does Tsukiyomi Utau not what everyone to know she's _Hoshina_ Utau, Tokyo's popstar?"

She continued walking while dragging me, but stopped when the boy started singing. Not to be mean, but he is a really bad singer. He started to sing the chorus of Heartful Song.

_Ima  
Atarashii watashi ni umarekawaru  
Yuuki o dashite_

After the boy with the brown hair did a solo for the first three lines, two other voices chirped in.

_Kagayaki tsuzukeyou_

The two other voices then sang.

_My Heartful Song  
My Heartful Song_

The neon-green eyed boy said, "Take it away popstar," as he pointed to Utau.

_Utau yo itsumademo  
Anata ni todokimasu youni_

After Utau finished the three boys clapped. I stood speechless. She sounded just like Hoshina Utau.

"Now was that so hard."

"You better sleep with the light on tonight. I'm going to kill you."

"Geez, Utau I was just messing around. No one else heard you, so you can-" The boy's eyes met up with mine. "Never mind. No one, but this girl heard you…and she's not going fan crazy," he explained to Utau. He went down on his knees to equal my size. Hey, I'm not that short! "Do you need help little girl? Do you need to get to the elementary school? I could show you the way if you're lost."

This boy is on my list. My list is a place where you don't want to be on. I crossed my arms and pouted. "I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL. I AM SIXTEEN YEARS OLD!" I screeched into his ear as he fell back. I probably made him deaf, but I don't care.

"Sorry, I didn't know. You didn't need to do that to my poor ear." He caressed his ear tenderly. "I find it amazing though, how you're not reacting to Utau."

I glanced over at Utau who was sweat dropping. This was the secret she was trying to hide. That would explain her designer clothes this morning.

"I mean besides the uniform and her hair being down, how can you not tell she's Hoshina Utau."

"Seriously Kukai, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Utau started chasing Kukai around. How long is break anyways? Utau finally caught Kukai and made him apologize for being a jerk. This school is strange. I wonder what Briar Wood Prep is up to right now?

After the long chase, Utau had Kukai by his ear and placed him in front of me.

"Sorry to be rude and not introduce myself. I am Souma Kukai." As if on cue, Utau hit him in the head. "And this beautiful student is Tsukiyomi Utau. Please, do not treat her like a famous person. She is just like you and me."

"There. Now was that so hard. But really Rima, could you not let the whole school know I'm Hoshina Utau. I'll tell them when I'm ready."

"No problem." The both of them looked at me dumbstruck. "At my old school, one of my friends is a model and singer and she didn't want me to treat her differently, so I didn't. I'll treat you like I treated her."

Utau ran and hugged me. "Thank you Rima, you're my new best friend. Why can't all people be like you? People that don't blackmail your secret, so they could get something in return." She glared at Kukai.

"Souma-kun, are you done messing with Utau-chan yet?" Where is that voice coming from and why does it sound so familiar? I pulled away from Utau.

"Yeah, hold up." Kukai looked at me. "How about if I introduce you to my friends? They're in the same grade as you." Before Utau or I could protest, he yanked me by the wrist and dragged me. I REALLY hate being dragged.

The three of us caught up to the two boys. One boy had blonde hair and the other had purple hair. Purple hair?

"Rima these are my two friends." He pointed to the blonde one, "This is Hotori Tadase." Kukai pointed to the purple haired one, "And this is Fujisaki Nagihiko."

"Nice to meet you," they said in unity. They weren't really paying attention to me. They were caught up in something else which is good because then Nagihiko wouldn't see me.

Everything was good, but unfortunately I blurted out, "YOU!" Kukai and Utau gave me a strange look. The boys then looked up what they were and doing and saw me.

The blonde one just shrugged it off, but Nagihiko retorted back, "What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here. Why are you here?" That was a stupid question.

"That was a stupid question. I go to school here too."

The two of got into a little spat for no reason. Utau, Kukai and Tadase just watched us. Utau finally said, "You two know each other?"

We stopped our fighting and looked at them. They were getting closer and closer. They were about to interrogate, but suddenly the bell rang. Yes! Saved by the bell. I ran away from the spot leaving the four dumbfounded.

I stopped running when I got inside the school. I then realized I should've asked where my next class was. I face-palmed.

"Are you lost?" I turned around to see a pink-haired girl. Amu.

"Yeah, I can't find where my next class is."

"Can I see your schedule?" I handed it to her and after a while she said, "We have the next class together and that's it, but I'll show you where your other classes are." We started walking to history. "Sorry about earlier. How I said I didn't know you."

"It's fine. You got to keep up your cool n' spicy self." She smiled at me.

We were finally in front of the history door. As we walked in, we saw the class was in chaos. How on earth am I supposed to survive the rest of the day?

* * *

_Lunch_

"Math is so boring. When are we ever going to use it?" I complained while 'Nadeshiko' giggled. This is creepy. The purple-haired boy goes by two different names at school. I'm still not sure if he's really a boy or a girl.

"Rima-chi, you're funny." Rima-chi? Who gave her permission to call me that? Although, I do miss being called Rima-chi. It still suspicious though. She's calling me by a different name, so I don't catch on.

We got our lunches and I followed her outside to a spot under a tree. Utau was already there by the time we arrived. She looked up and greeted us.

As 'Nadeshiko' and I were about to sit down, I heard a familiar noise behind us.

"Yo, girls!" I turned around to see the energetic Kukai sit with us.

"Go away Kukai! You're not welcome here," Utau shouted. He and Tadase sat down with us nevertheless.

Something was different. One person was missing. Hmmm….I wonder who it is?

"Where's Nagihiko?" I wanted to make 'Nadeshiko' quiver knowing she's also Nagihiko.

Instead, she faced me, "You know my brother?" Her brother? How long is this person going to keep it up?

"He's in the cafeteria getting lunch. Don't worry though, you're _boyfriend_ should be out soon," Kukai answered.

The others understood what Kukai meant, but it took me a while. I noticed the smirk on his face and finally screamed, "HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Why would I date someone who pretends to be two different people at school?

"Who's not your boyfriend, Rima-chan?" Nagihiko was walking in our direction. That must mean, 'Nadeshiko' left. To my surprise, though, she was sitting next to me eating a strawberry. That's impossible! They're the same person!

I started to stutter. "H-how c-c-an? B-but t-then w-w-hy he-here?" Everybody thought I was crazy.

"Rima-chi, you okay. Kukai-kun was just kidding," Nadeshiko mused.

"What's got you all worked up Rima-chan?" Nagihiko sat across from me, between Kukai and Utau.

The others waited for my answer. I needed to know why both of them were here…at the same time.

"How are-"

"By the way Fujisaki-kun, you never explained to us how you know Rima-chan?" Kukai interrupted.

Nagihiko and I stared at each other deciding who was going to tell them. I mean it wasn't a big deal, but still you wouldn't want people to know.

"Rima-chan is my new neighbor," Nagihiko hesitated. The others waited for my agreement which I gave them with a nod.

"That means you're the girl that Nagi was talking to last night. You were right Nagi, she's really pretty." Nadeshiko winked.

"Fujisaki-kun told me she was 11 or 12 years old," Kukai added in. Do I seriously look like a kid? I know the height might seem like it, but I turned 16 two days ago.

I glared over at Nagihiko who was sweating bullets. "Is that true?" I questioned.

"Yes…well…you…see…" In one swift motion, he managed to grab his lunch, my lunch and my wrist. He started running while carrying our lunches and dragging me. How many times do I have to say it? I HATE BEING DRAGGED!

He dragged me to…I'm new, I don't know anywhere around this school. "Why did you-" He stuffed a rice ball into my mouth.

"Sorry Rima-chan. I had to get you out of there. The others will do whatever it takes to find out information."

I finished chewing the rice ball. "What is there to hide anyway?"

"Ah, good point. At least now we can have lunch in peace." I inched toward him a little. "What?"

"Are you Nagihiko or Nadeshiko?"

"I'm Nagihiko. Why?"

"No reason. You know you could've told me last night you had a twin. I spent almost the whole day thinking you two were the same person. Utau thought I was insane."

"You are insane though…_blondie_." Did he insult me? What is he…in kindergarten?

I went on with it. "At least I'm smart, _purple-head_." That was a bad one, I'm horrible at come-backs.

"Oh is that right, _shortie_."

I ran out of insults. Should I use tallie? I don't even think that's a word. I saw the smug look on his face thinking he won. Suddenly, I got one. "Yeah…_cross-dresser_."

He was baffled. "You have no proof!"

Whoa, I didn't know he'd react like this. I rephrased his last statement. "I have no proof…yet."

It then got silent. How many awkward silences have happened in my life? We finished eating our lunch and then the bell rang.

I asked him to lead me to science. While we were walking, I found out we had our final class together…French. (AN:/ Don't ask why I picked French.)

I walked into science. "Class, we are going to be learning about the human reproductive system." Oh, wonderful.

Halfway during science, I received a note to go to the office after this class. I stared at the clock wanting it to go by faster.

Science finally ended. I made my way to the office. Too bad, I don't remember where it is. I asked several students in the hallway, but they ignored me. Curse all you people!

I continued walking when I bumped into…Nadeshiko. "Rima-chi do you need help finding the off- I mean do you need any help?" She giggled.

Even though I know Nadeshiko is a separate person from Nagihiko, I still find her weird. "Do you know where the office-" She dragged me to the office. I don't even want to say it anymore.

At the office, one of the secretaries saw me and handed me a piece of paper. "Here's your new schedule." I glanced over the schedule. The only change was switching science and gym.

I followed Nadeshiko out of the office and to French. Nadeshiko was also taking French. We arrived and a creepy teacher greeted us. "Bonjour, we have been expecting you."

Nadeshiko went to her seat while the teacher told me to introduce myself in French. I don't even know French yet. Why do you think I'm taking the class? Somehow, something clicked inside my mind and I was able to introduce myself. "Je m'appelle mademoiselle Mashiro Rima."

"Good. Now sit between the Fujisaki twins." This class is going to be endless.

_After School_

My first day was at last over. I didn't walk home, but I rode home with Utau. There was one problem…I don't know the address of my own house.

I started panicking. How am I supposed to get home? How am I supposed to take care of Rikka? How am I- "Rima, don't worry. You live next to Nadeshiko, right; I'll just drop you off there."

Oh, yeah. Ha, I didn't need to panic after all.

* * *

(Nagihiko's POV)

9:43 P.M.

I wonder where Rima is. She said we'd talk again tonight. I've been lying in my bed for more than 30 minutes. I got up from my bed and went to the window. I saw Rima's figure running around her room.

I got a pen from my desk and chucked it at her window. Nothing. What would happen if I threw a book? I got a book from Nadeshiko's shelf. Why would I throw one of my own books?

I hurled it at Rima's window and I heard a scream. In two seconds she popped her head out of the window. "Who threw that?"

"She's alive," I said. "What are you doing? You promised we'd talk again."

"I'm sorry, but I have lots of homework. Those teachers at Seiyo are insane. How am I supposed to finish all this homework by tomorrow?"

That reminds me, I should finish my Language Arts homework. "Sorry to hear that. We can just talk tomorrow at school if you're busy."

"Thanks Nagihiko." She was about to shut her window.

"Wait!"

She was aggravated. "What now?"

"Why were you and my sister late to French?"

"I got my schedule changed."

Kukai was right. He overheard Nadeshiko telling Utau that she was going to change Rima's schedule, but why would my sister do that?

"What's your new schedule then?"

"Err, after I tell you, can I leave." I nodded. "My schedule is: Language Arts, History, Science, Math, Gym then finally French. Bye." She shut the window.

Damn Nadeshiko! She put Rima in my Science and Gym class. What are Utau and Nadeshiko planning?

I was going to skip my Language Arts homework. I changed into my pajamas and lie in my bed. I hadn't noticed it until tonight, but when Rima-chan couldn't talk tonight, I felt really disappointed. Now that I think about, whenever I talk to or see her I have this strange feeling.

It's probably just gas.

I was about to fall asleep…

"NAGIHIKO! WHERE IS MY _KEEPING FAITH_ BOOK!" (AN:/ I do not own the book. Read it, it's really good.)

Busted! I'll just pretend to be asleep.

"Go ahead Nagi, sleep. You better watch out tomorrow because I'll get you when you least expect it."

When I opened my eyes, she was gone. I am really scared now.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

**Me:** Sorry for the long sucky chapter. I've been busy with a LOT of things.

**Il:** Why didn't you tell me Utau was in the chapter. I would've been nicer to your readers.

**Me:** Sure, Il. I know the characters were OOC. That's why there's a warning in the summary which I will rewrite eventually.

**Il: **Oh…Utau.

**Me:** Uh Il, are you okay?

**Il: **I'm fine. Thanks for reading.

**Rant: **I have TOO many projects at the moment. This will most likely be the last chapter for awhile. Expect an update the fourth week of June, 20-26.

By the way, happy belated birthday Colleen and happy birthday Emma and Clare!

P.S. I will be saying this after every chapter. Thank you for the reviews. Every review is like a hug from a friend. ;)

**Truths:**

#11: I've only seen snow once in my lifetime.

#12: I purposely turn my library books in late, so I could donate money to the library.


	7. Nagi's Tutor and Surprise!

**Me:** Shh…my parents think I'm doing my project.

**Temari:** But, you're not.

**Me:** No, I'd rather put this up before.

**Temari:** Okay, if you want to fail.

**Me:** Temari, shush. Do the disclaimer.

**Temari:** **Disclaimer:** Camilla-san does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.

* * *

(Nagihiko's POV)

_Three Days Later (Thursday)_

I'm starting to panic more and more. It's been three days since Nadeshiko said she was going to get me, but she hasn't done anything…well, that I know of. Hopefully, I dreamt the whole thing.

I began tapping my pencil on my desk out of boredom. Why do we even need to learn about the human reproductive system? We've been learning the same thing for four years!

"Fujisaki-san."

This is torture. As I'm sitting here, Nadeshiko could be planning something.

"Fujisaki-san!"

Unless, she gets me in my sleep. What if she posts embarrassing pictures of me all over school? What if she…

"FUJISAKI-SAN!" I glared up and saw the pig that is my teacher. "What is an embryo?

How am I supposed to know that?

I answered, "A magic egg that grants wishes," and shrugged.

"Incorrect."

A familiar person raised their hand in the air. "Yes, Mashiro-san."

"Actually Fujisaki-san is kind of correct." I'd love to hear Rima-chan's explanation. "The embryo is kind of an egg and it does grant wishes. When parents find out that they have an embryo, it granted their wish of having a child. The actual definition though is an organism in the early stages of growth and differentiation from fertilization to the beginning of the third month."

"Very good, Mashiro-san." The teacher turned to me before continuing, "Please pay attention, Fujisaki-san; you could learn a lot from Mashiro-san and your grade has been slipping lately."

The teacher went on with the lesson.

I peered over at Rima-chan. She caught my gaze and I mouthed out a "thank you." She replied with a nod and continued taking notes and intently listening to the lecture.

Maybe, I should pay more attention.

* * *

_Twenty minutes later_

Science was finally over. I made my way to my most hated class of the day: Language Arts. I despise the teacher, the books we read, and especially the essays we write. At least sophomore year is about one more month and I'll never have the teacher or her horrible assignments again.

"Hello class. I've graded all of your creative writing essays and I have to say I was very disappointed in a lot of you." She paused before speaking again. "Although there were a lot of disappointments and you may think I'm a hard grader, but then how come I gave an "A+" to one of them? I think you're just not trying."

The teacher kept talking.

An "A+!" Who would get an "A+" on one of her assignments? Not even my sister can even score that high.

She at last finished her rant and she started teaching. I hate Language Arts.

* * *

_Lunchtime _

The bell signaled that the class was over and it was time for lunch. FINALLY!

I dashed to the door, but was halted. "Fujisaki-kun, would you please come here."

What now? I know I'm not her favorite student. Hell, I know I'm her _least_ favorite. As proof, check my grade. I have straight A's except for this class…I have an F+. At least it's a "+."

I walked over to her desk. "What is it sensei?"

"Fujisaki-kun, I'm aware you're a straight "A" student, am I correct?"

"Uh, technically. I have all A's except for…"

"I know my class; you have an F."

It's an F+. Get it right woman!

I nodded and she kept jabbering. "Fujisaki-kun, I graded your essay and I just wanted to ask you, how do you spell "dog?"

Dog? Was she serious? Is this a joke? "Dog. D-O-G. Dog. Why?" I asked irritated that I was missing lunch.

"Oh, I don't know? Maybe, because you spelt dog…D-A-W-G in your story!"

Oops. I knew I shouldn't have let Kukai proofread it.

"Fujisaki-kun, this did it. I'm going to do something I've never had to do before. Mainly, because you are a good student and you need to improve your grade in my class." What is she going to do?

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm not _going_ to do it, I've _already_ done it," silence filled the room. "I've hired you a Language Arts tutor."

A tutor! No! I'm usually the tutor, never the one being tutored. I do get occasional help from my sister and friends, but other than that, I do not get tutored.

"Who's my tutor?" I asked glumly.

"Well, she should be here any minute. She's probably getting her lunch, but she was the student that got the "A+" on the essay."

The teacher showed me the essay. I looked for the student's name on the front, but it probably was on the back.

"Would you like me to read it to you, so you know what a good story is?"

"Not really, but do I have a choice."

"Good." She began reading.

_After the story_

Wow! That story was surprisingly good. I can't wait to meet my tutor now, mostly because I can make fun of her fear of dolls. I laughed inside my head, but on the outside was a smile.

The teacher said, "I see you enjoyed the story." I nodded then she looked behind me. I heard the door open and footsteps walking toward us. I remained faced forward; I don't really want to know who the tutor is anymore. What if she's one of Saaya's friends…then I'd be screwed.

"Sorry I'm late sensei," the girl spoke. Why does her voice sound familiar? No…it can't be!

"Thank you for doing this…Mashiro-chi." She pointed at me, "You will be tutoring Fujisaki-kun over here."

NOOOO!

Rima was now next to me, she chuckled. "I'm tutoring _you_! This is going to be interesting."

"Yeah, yeah." An earlier thought struck my head. I smirked, "I didn't know you were afraid of dolls, Rima-chan."

She froze. "Sensei, you read him my story!"

"Yes, why? I thought that he should know real writing skills. It's not a problem is it?"

"No, not at all," she said sarcastically. "Is that it?"

"No, thanks for reminding me. One more thing: If Fujisaki-kun's grade doesn't improve, you're grade will suffer Mashiro-chi. Now, you two may go to lunch."

I was getting up from my seat. Rima-chan got a hold of my wrist and began to pull me outside.

* * *

(Rima's POV)

This is great. One, Nagihiko knows of my fear of dolls now. Two, if his grade doesn't improve, mine will suffer. And three…never mind. I will make sure he does better. Even if it means, I'll die trying…that sounds too dramatic.

We reached outside and were walking to the spot where we usually have lunch. As we were walking, I realized I was still holding his wrist. I quickly let go.

"Something wrong, Rima-chan?" he asked grinning.

Yes, something's wrong! My grade, straight A's, and something else are in the hands of a purple-headed play-boy.

I didn't dare look him in the eye or answer him. We arrived at the usual tree. Utau, Nadeshiko, Tadase and Kukai were waiting for us.

"Where did you guys go?" Kukai questioned.

I sat down between Utau and Nadeshiko while Nagihiko sat between Kukai and Tadase. The both of us didn't bother to answer.

"Okay, then. I'll just assume you guys went to make out behind the school," Kukai casually said.

I stood up. "HELL NO!"

"Ah, calm down Rima-chi," Nadeshiko soothed.

"Then why don't you just tell us?" Utau interjected.

I glared at Nagihiko to tell them. I'm still pissed.

"Okay, let's see. Hayashi-sensei asked Rima-chan to be my tutor. Rima-chan's pissed because if my grade doesn't go up, then hers will go down."

The four looked up at me since I was still standing. They all got up and hugged me?

At the same time they sympathized, "Poor Rima."

"Why?" I asked.

Everyone faced me and in unity spoke. "We've all tried helping Nagi in Language Arts and nothing worked. I mean what can you do to teach someone about Language Arts? We're sorry to say this, but your grade is dead."

I wasn't convinced with Kukai and Tadase, but Nadeshiko and Utau tried too. This is just great!

"Sorry, Rima-chan," Nagihiko said.

Nope, this isn't the end. I **WILL** improve Nagihiko's grade and when I do…oh, when I do, I'll…I'll…I have no idea.

* * *

_After lunch_

I was heading to gym. I've been here long enough now not to ask for help around. Besides, I didn't want to wait for Nagihiko; I'm still pissed about the grade thing. He better not fail the test on purpose.

After everyone dressed, we went into the gym and sat in roll call order. "Okay, today's Thursday, so we are doing circuits in the weight room." What are circuits? The sensei looked at me and singled me out, "Mashiro, I know you are new to the whole circuits concept, but don't worry, you have a partner for it." He looked at all the students again. "Before we go in the weight room, run a lap around the track. LET'S GO!"

After everyone finished running, we went into the weight room. We walked in and immediately I plugged my nose. It smelt like shit.

"Ha ha. Like the smell?" I turned to see Nagihiko. I just crossed my arms and turned away from him. I think I'm taking this grade thing a little too seriously, but I have a good reason. He just doesn't know it. "Sheesh Rima-chan, aren't you taking this too serious. I promise you, I won't fail on purpose." I wasn't convinced. I walked away onto the opposite side.

The gym sensei told us go gather in the middle of the room. "Before we start, find a partner." He went up to me. Why does he keep singling me out? "Mashiro, I suggest you pick my top student as your partner."

"Who's your top student?"

"Fujisaki." Why did I even bother to ask? The sensei walked away.

I felt a tap on my back. It was none other than Nagihiko. Is he a stalker or something? "Rima-chan, do you want to be my partner?"

"No," I flatly said.

He wasn't going to give up though. "Why not?"

Damn, I have to think up an excuse. I got one. "I already have a partner."

"Oh, really? Who?"

Who? "Uh, that's a good question. My partner is…" I pointed in a random direction with my eyes closed. Please, don't be a creeper. Please, don't be a stalker. Please, don't be the wall.

"Oh, okay. How did you get Hinamori Amu to be your partner anyways? She rarely participates in gym." I opened my eyes and in the direction I pointed, there Amu stood in her cool n' spicy pose. Yes!

"She's in my Language Arts and History class and…bye." I ran from Nagihiko to Amu's side. "Amu-chan do you mind being my partner," I whispered.

"Sure, why not. I have nothing better to do," she said in her cool n' spicy voice. She gave me a wink signaling she was happy.

We went over to a station. "I'll go first, so you know what you're doing," she told me. While we were waiting, Amu also explained the procedure. "As soon as everyone has a partner, the gym teacher turns on this weird device that beeps every 20 and 10 seconds. Everytime the 20 seconds beeps, you have to work. Every time the 10 seconds beeps, you rest and move to the next station. Got it?"

Amu and I sat on the mat waiting for this huge group in front of us to settle down. "When are we going to start?"

"As soon as that group gets to a station," the sensei explained. He blew a whistle. "Ladies, pair yourselves up. You can fight over Fujisaki after class."

I began to laugh and Amu looked at me. "What?"

"I could have sworn that he said that the girls are fighting over Nagihiko." I started laughing again.

"He did say that and they are fighting over him." I stopped laughing and looked at her for an explanation. "You're still kind of new, so you don't know everything going on. Fujisaki Nagihiko is actually one of the most popular boys at this school. Hotori Tadase and Souma Kukai are as well."

Really? I thought they were just a bunch of annoying guys who like to push Utau, Nadeshiko, and my buttons.

"Ever since the "accident" last week, all the girls are trying to get a piece of him. You're actually one of the three girls who haven't fallen under his spell. It's probably because you have your own fan-boys as well."

Grr, those fan-boys. "Who are the other two?" I asked.

"His sister, Nadeshiko, and his friend, Utau." Of course. It would be disturbing if Nade liked her brother and Utau is kind of like his sister too.

The huge group that was in front of us at last dispersed. "Finally we can start!"

"Not quite." The gym teacher loomed over Amu and I. "There's an odd number. Do you girls mind if Fujisaki is in your group?"

Nagihiko was next to the gym teacher smirking.

Damn it.

* * *

(Nadeshiko's POV)

_After school_

Rima-chi decided to walk home with Nagi and I after school since Utau-san was rehearsing for a concert on Saturday.

I was walking in the middle. Apparently, Rima-chi is still mad at my brother. Not to be mean or anything, but she is taking this seriously. I wonder what happened in gym. When Rima and Nagi walked into French, Rima was more pissed.

"Are you two okay? You haven't said a word to each other since the beginning of French class when we did the exercises."

None of them replied. I let out a sigh. We walked the rest of the way in silence.

The three of us arrived at our houses. Rima-chi turned to me, "Bye Nadeshiko." She ran into her house.

Nagi also started toward our front door. I went in front of it to stop him. "Sis, would you move please?"

"Not until you tell me what happened with you and Rima-chi."

His face became grave. "Fine…I-" he pushed past me into the house and slammed his door shut.

What am I going to do? I could be a normal sister and friend by not prying into their lives. Too bad, I'm not normal. I will find out what happened.

I guess I'll hold off on the prank for Nagi. I was going to do it today, but he seems disconsolate.

I went up to my room thinking what do with Rima-chi and Nagi.

* * *

(Rima's POV)

6:30 P.M.

"So, Hunny-Bunny how was school today? What did you do?"

"Nothing really." Heh that was a lie. At that moment, the memory from gym filled my mind. I brought my fork to my mouth.

I glanced up from my plate. My parents and Rikka were watching me. How come they always do that?

"It doesn't seem like nothing, Rima-tan. It seems to me like…" she coughed, "boy problems."

My mom hit the mark. How is she that good?

"Rima is this true? How many boys have you been talking to? I told you, you can't have a boyfriend until you get married."

Yes dad because every boy I talk to is my boyfriend.

"No, it's just that…" Excuse. Excuse. I need to think of an excuse. I have one; I am on fire today with excuses. "I miss Yua-tan and Kirishma-kun." I made a sad face to make it even more convincing.

"Aww, poor Onee-san." Yay, Rikka bought it. Now how about my parents?

I glared at my parents. They looked like they were about to cry. What the?

"I'm sorry we had to move Rima. Please forgive me." Ha, my dad is gullible.

"Don't worry Hunny-Bunny; you'll see them again one day."

Yeah, in the year of _never_ and the month of _going to happen_.

* * *

_That night_

I am bored. I have another hour and a half before I go to sleep. I turn to my right and see the window; ever since I put the curtains up, it's not much of a creeper window anymore. I immediately think of Nagihiko. I was being a bitch to him today. I should apologize.

I walked over to the window and lifted the curtains. Nagihiko was at his window already lost in thought.

"Hey," I said.

He looked up from his thinking and began blabbering, "Sorry Rima-chan. It was an accident. I didn't mean to. Somebody pushed me and I didn't see the dumbbell and I tripped. I'm-"

"SHUT UP!" Nagihiko observes me. "I was being a bitch today. It's not your fault. Why don't we just forget about what happened in gym today?"

"Deal."

"Good. Anyways about the tutoring, how about if we get a head start and we'll walk to school tomorrow and I'll teach you the basics? Then, after school you can come over to my house."

"Why does it have to be your house?"

"I have to baby-sit my little sister tomorrow after she comes home from day care so ha!"

The door behind me suddenly opens. "Onee-san, momma wants you to kill a spider."

"Kay Rikka, tell her I'll be down in a minute. I'm doing my homework."

She put her hand up to her face and make the salute sign, "Roger that." She shut the door.

"You're not doing your homework, Rima-chan. Are you teaching your little sister to lie?"

"Would you rather me tell my mom that I'm talking to you? She'll storm up to my room."

"True."

"I guess that's all. I'm going to go. Be outside at 7:55 tomorrow morning." I was about to shut my window, but was interrupted.

"Rima-chan, I'm going to fail the test on purpose."

"I'LL SLAUGHTER-"

"Just kidding bye." He shut his window. I will never understand him.

I went downstairs after that.

* * *

(Nadeshiko's POV)

_The Next Day (Friday)_

"And you're certain you didn't see your brother or Rima this morning?" Kukai asked.

"No. Do you think one of them killed the other?"

"If that did happen, I suppose you're the only child now. Despite her looks, Rima could do more than break an arm."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's have a moment of silence to remember Nagi."

Tadase, Kukai and I bowed our heads for a few seconds.

"By the way, where's pop star? I haven't seen her this morning either."

"Utau-san is gone today to rehearse for a concert tomorrow. She'll be here tomorrow though."

"Shit!" was all Kukai could muster. He had on a shocked face and so did Tadase.

"What?" I questioned.

They pointed behind me. "Your brother came back to life and is getting along with Rima."

"You guys are hallucinating. There's no way…" I turned only to see Rima-chi and my brother laughing. What happened? Yesterday, they, mostly Rima, wanted to murder each other. At least, I can pull my prank. I'm thinking tomorrow.

They were about to reach us when a group of boys and girls gathered around them. In a couple of seconds, Rima-chi and Nagi started running and the group was chasing them.

"That was strange. Who are those people?"

"According to the school records, those people are in their gym class." Wait, gym class? Seriously, what happened yesterday?

"Oh yeah, I heard about an "incident" in gym yesterday," Tadase chipped in.

"Me too. What happened? I want someone to tell me now!"

"I can tell you," a voice spoke. The three of us turned around to see the "cool n' spicy" student, Hinamori Amu.

We inched toward her, waiting for an explanation. "So…what?" the three of us inquired.

"Fujisaki kissed Mashiro." The bell rang. "Well, I'm heading off to class," she said and walked away.

We stood still for a moment until we all screeched, "WHAT!"

* * *

(Nagihiko's POV)

_Lunch_

Crazy fan girls and fan boys. They've been following me everywhere. Thanks to them Rima-chan scratched up her knee, has a few bruises and is in the office. And also thanks to them, I've…well actually they haven't done anything to me yet.

I got to the usual spot, but there was no sign of anybody.

"Hi, Nagi." Those voices, I haven't heard those voices in awhile.

"What is it Lulu, Yaya?"

"Nothing. I just hope what occurred yesterday was an accident. You wouldn't want us to tell somebody, would you?"

I glared at them. "Leave me alone." I began walking away.

"If you want it that way." Under her breath Lulu whispered, "Be prepared though."

Sluts.

In a few minutes of walking, somebody pounced me. In a matter of a few seconds, Kukai was on top of me. Tadase and Nadeshiko were in front of me.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko, you've got some explaining to do."

* * *

(Rima's POV)

_After school_

"So let me get this straight. Kukai-kun ambushed you and wouldn't get off unless you told them about yesterday?"

"Yes, it was horrible. While I was telling them, I'm sure Souma-kun let one rip."

I let out a giggle.

"What's so funny about that?"

"So many things." We finally arrived at our neighborhood. We walked toward my house; I got the key from my backpack and opened the door.

I led Nagihiko into the living room. "Nice place you got here," he exclaimed while looking around.

"It's okay. Stay here, I'm going to get something in my room."

"Yeah, yeah." He laid his stuff on the couch and got up and looked around.

Weirdo.

I scaled the stairs. As I got to the top stair, I saw Rikka's room slightly open. That's strange; I could have sworn Rikka closes her door every morning before going to day care. She probably forgot today.

I went over to my door; it was unlocked. I guess I didn't lock my door this morning either.

I walked inside and spotted my _Language Arts for Dummies _book. This will come in handy.

I went to my desk.

"Hi Rima-chi!"

"Hi," I replied as I grabbed the book, shut the door and went downstairs.

I went down the stairs and was about to step off, but…

Wait a second? What was that?

I re-climbed the stairs and opened my door slowly wondering if it was a hallucination.

The door swung open and I stood still. I couldn't believe what, rather who, was in front of me. I sucked in my breath and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Temari: **Why'd you leave it at a cliffy?

**Me: **Because I won't be updating for a long time and I want the readers to suffer.

**Temari:** CAMILLA-SAN!

**Me:** I'm just kidding. I want…come on; this is my first cliffy.

**Temari:** I know. I just wanted to make you feel bad.

**Me:** Thanks Temari.

**Temari:** No problem. See everyone June 26th.

**Rant:**

So sorry for leaving it at a cliffy, but I need to finish my English project which I haven't started yet. HUGE PROCRASTINATOR! I also need to read more. I have a D in reading. XD

Expect an update June 20-26. (Mostly June 26.)

P.S. Thanks for the reviews. Every review is like a hug from a friend. :)

P.P.S. Happy birthday Ona!

**Truths:**

#13: I never hold grudges.

#14: I try so hard to be unique that I end up being like everyone else.


	8. Rima's Best Friend

**Me:** Guess what?

**Temari:** Chicken chicken.

**Me:** Chicken chicken? What's that?

**Temari:** Well, it's unladylike to say your rear end in public.

**Me:** Okay, Temari. Whatever you say.

**Temari:** **Disclaimer:** Camilla-san doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.

* * *

(Rima's POV)

I couldn't believe it. I just could not fucking believe it. W-w-why?

"Aww, Rima-chi doesn't miss me. And to think we've been best friends for as long as I can remember."

"I did miss you, Yua-tan. I-it's just…why are you _here_?"

She got up from the window bench and the sad expression she wore changed into an angry one. What did I say? "Well, if you had called me like you were supposed to when you first got to Tokyo, you would've known that I have a concert here in Tokyo tomorrow."

Concert? I thought Utau was having a concert. "So you're having a concert here. In Tokyo?"

"Yeah! When I first got into rehearsals on Sunday, my agent told me I'd be opening up for Hoshina Utau. _Me_ opening up for Hoshina Utau! I'm so excited; I wonder what it would be like to meet her! Do you think she's as sweet, amazing and down-to-earth as her songs?"

I can guarantee you the down-to-earth and amazing part, but the sweet part; I'm a little iffy on.

"I'm sure she is Yua-tan."

"Yippee! I cannot wait. I get to meet her tonight!"

I'm guessing Yua had some caffeine before she got here. Wait, how did she get into my house?

"Yua-tan." She stopped her excitement and looked at me. "How'd you get into my house?"

"Oh, I should probably tell you. Let's start from the beginning. I called your house last night; you're dad answered. I asked if I could stay here until Monday night and he said yes on one condition. Before I got here, I had to pick up Rikka at day care. He left a key for me under the mat."

"Then why didn't he tell me?"

"I told him not to. I got mad after waiting all day on Sunday for your call." Err; I knew I forgot to do something. "So, Rima-chi how is it in Tokyo?"

"It's good. It could be better, but it's still good."

"That's good to hear. How about we go downstairs eat some nutella and strawberries and catch up." She looped her arm around mine. I was following along until I remembered there was a certain purple-headed boy downstairs.

I quickly unlatched my arm from hers and went to block the door. She tilted her head in confusion. "You can't go downstairs…I'm working on homework." Hey, at least it's the truth.

"Really, well then maybe I can help you. Let's go!" She walked toward me, but I stood my ground. She bent down and examined me. Yes, I'm still short compared to her. "Are you hiding something, Rima-chi?"

"Yes," I finally said. She stood straight and waited for my explanation. "You see…" Oh man, I'm all out of good excuses. How about… "I have a termite problem downstairs and I wouldn't want you to go get chewed to bits." That was probably the worst excuse I made today. Correction, it _was_ the worst excuse.

She stared into my eyes. "Rima-chi, you're lying. I'm going downstairs."

"You're not going downstairs."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not." Haha, my confuse thingy worked. In a few seconds, she realized what I just did. "Fine, Rima-chi if you're going to be that way. Can I not ever be allowed to go downstairs?"

Damn it! I hate it when she uses her Jedi mind tricks. "Um, no," I stated.

She smiled and pushed right past me, "Thanks Rima-chi."

Shit! Wrong answer! I can't let her go downstairs.

Yua was a few feet ahead of me and I would've been able to stop her if only Rikka hadn't pulled on my uniform. In the corner of my eye, Yua was descending down the stairs. Rikka better make this short and sweet.

"What is it Rikka?"

"Can Onee-san play with Rikka?"

"Not now Rikka. I'm kind of busy." I made my way toward the stairs.

"But Onee-san _wants_ to play with Rikka!"

I turned around and faced her. "No, Onee-san doesn't."

"Yes, she does." She gave me a big smile.

"No, she doesn't."

"Yes, she does."

"No, she doesn't."

"Yes, she does." Rikka made a pouty face and it looked as if she was about to cry.

"Fine." I gave in. She is my little sister after all.

"Yay! Let's go to my room!" She pulled me in the direction of her room. Is it just me or did Yua-tan poison Rikka's mind with her tricks. Or…Rikka just watches too much TV.

* * *

_Thirty minutes later_

At last! I got Rikka to take a nap. If only I had done it twenty-eight minutes ago. Who knows what Yua-tan told Nagihiko? She probably told him more of my fears, allergies, dislikes or worse…the reason why I can't fail. Unless, Nagihiko got tired of waiting for me and just left. Let's hope that's the case.

I slowly retreated down the stairs. I made my way to the living room. I saw Yua-tan and Nagihiko sitting on the couch eating strawberries. Who gave them permission to go into my kitchen?

Yua-tan saw me. "Hey, Rima-chi! Is Rikka sleep?"

Well, duh she's asleep. No thanks to you. "Yeah, she is."

I went toward a chair. I eyed the two suspiciously. I think…no…I _know _they were talking about me.

As I made it to a single person chair, Yua-tan got up from the couch. "How about if I go upstairs and take care of Rikka if she wakes up and then you two can continue your tutoring session?"

Before I could protest, she ran out of the room. Since she knows about Nagihiko now, there was no use for her to leave, right?

I went to the couch Nagihiko sat on. As I sat down, he said, "Strawberry?" He offered the basket of strawberries in my face. I shook my head.

I lifted the _Language Arts for Dummies_ book onto my lap. I twisted his way. "Let's get started."

* * *

(Nagihiko's POV)

5:30 P.M.

I am super bored; it's like science all over again. Who knew Rima-chan could actually be like a real teacher and be boring?

I better do well on the final test though. I was considering just trying my hardest, but now I'm going to study my ass off after what Yua told me.

Poor Rima-chan.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

I went out of my trance. "Ah, sorry Rima-chan. Continue."

"Okay, the final test will have lots of vocabulary and spelling. You need to work on your spelling more. Hayashi-sensei told me you spelt "dog" wrong in your story."

Hey! It's not my fault, well, actually it is. I made Kukai proofread my story. "What are the words?"

She got her notebook from her backpack and was turning to a page, but stopped. "Can I ask you two questions first?"

Crap. What is she going to ask me? "Go ahead." I tried to remain cool.

"First, how can you be failing Language Arts, but have a perfect score in French?"

"Oh, when I was younger, Nadeshiko and I spent some time in Europe. And the second question?"

She faced me and stared right into my eyes. Damn, something's telling me, I'm not going to like the next question. "What did Yua-tan tell you about me?"

"What makes you think she told me something about you?" I tried avoiding her gaze.

"You're lying. I can tell; you're not looking me in the eye." Oops.

"Okay. Rima-chan I-"

_*Ring* *Ring* *Ring* _(AN:/ My poor excuse for a phone)

Yes. Saved by the phone. Whoever this is, I'll love them forever, unless it's Kukai or Tadase, then that'd be kind of creepy.

I answered my phone. "Hello."

"Nagi, where are you?"

"I'm at Rima-chan's house. Why?"

"Oh. Mom wants you home now. She's going crazy wondering where you are." Yeah, I should've told my mom first. "Could you guys pick up the tutoring another time?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'll be there in five minutes. Bye." I shut the cell phone. "Rima-chan, do you mind if we continue another time?"

"Of course not. Go ahead. I'll just find out another time," she muttered the last part.

"What Rima-chan?"

She shook her head. She got up and started walking toward the front door. I put my stuff in my backpack and followed her. I reached for my back pocket and felt the ticket. Should I ask her?

We made it to the door. "How about we continue tomorrow after school?"

Here goes nothing. "Actually, Rima-chan I was wondering if you're busy tomorrow."

"Not that I know of. I'm not sure though. My parents could always make me baby-sit Rikka at the last minute…Why?" She gave me a glare.

Geez, this girl is a piece of work. I reached for the ticket. "Because, if you aren't busy, would you like to go to Utau-chan's concert with me…and Nadeshiko tomorrow?" I handed her the ticket.

She grabbed the ticket and read over it. She looked up. I was closing my eyes expecting the worst, but it didn't come. "Sure." Wow, she said yes. "Wait, where did you get these tickets?"

And _that_ is my cue to leave. I walked off her porch. "Bye Rima-chan. See you at school."

"No! Come back here damn it!" I ran to my house with Rima-chan screaming at me.

* * *

(Yua's POV)

"What the hell Nagihiko? I will never get him. How'd he get these tickets anyways?"

"From me!" I sprang up and tackled Rima.

"Yua-tan, don't do that!"

"Sorry. Soooo…how'd your studying go?"

"It was okay. How's Rikka?"

"She's still asleep. You know she's been sleeping for about two hours. She sleeps like a rock."

"That's Rikka for you. Before in Kyoto when she took her naps, I'd go to the store and when I got back, she'd be still sleeping."

"You left your little sister _alone_?"

"Yeah, why?"

And she calls me strange. "No comment. I haven't fully explored your house. Can you give me a tour?"

"Kay." Rima started walking. "This is the living room." Obviously. "This is the kitchen and over here is the dining room. This is the-"

"YOU HAVE A PIANO!" Rima-chi might've given me a face, but I don't care. She has a piano!

"Oh, that. My dad's company gave it to us for moving here. It used to be in the living room, but we moved it because the neighbors visited and asked us to play something, but none of us know how. You know how to play?"

"Know how? I am so pro!"

"You're being sarcastic, right?" I gave her one of my glares. "Sorry. Play something for me." She pulled out the piano bench and I took a seat. "How'd you learn how to play?"

"My agent thought it'd be good for me so, he made me take up piano lessons. In just three lessons I could easily sight-read the notes. My teacher called me a protégée."

"I'll be the judge of that. Play something."

I touched the keys to the piano and started to play. I saw Rima over the piano and her jaw dropped. Ha, I told her I was good.

The song ended. "Can you teach me how to play? Pleeeeeeeeease, Yua-tan." _Now_ she's nice to me.

"Yeah, sit here." I made room for her on the bench. I first taught her all the keys on the piano, and then I showed her how to read music.

"Oh, so the right hand is the treble clef staff. And to get the notes that are on the line say **E**very **G**ood **B**oy **D**oes **F**ine. And for the ones that are in between the lines it's **F**-**A**-**C**-**E**?"

"Correct. What about the bass clef?"

"For the ones on the line say it's **G**ood **B**oy **D**oes **F**ine **A**lways. The ones in between are **A** **C**ow **E**ats **G**rass."

I clapped my hands. "Good job, Rima-chi. You're a quick learner just like me! How about instead of playing an already made song, you and I can make up one?"

"Kay, I'll try."

For the next hour, Rima-chi and I composed a song on the piano.

* * *

7:00 P.M.

"Don't worry; I'll be home by nine. Bye-bye." My agent came to pick me up after I had dinner with Rima and her family; I sure did miss them.

I got into the limo. "Honestly, Yua. Why couldn't you have just slept in a hotel? You could've had your own room. Heck, you could've had your own floor."

Blah, blah, blah. "Sorry, I missed Rima-chi.

"Okay. Be on your best behavior when you meet Hoshina Utau."

"Aren't I always?" My agent gave me a look. "I will."

* * *

_Twenty minutes later_

Yes, I made it to the concert arena. I ditched my agent in the parking lot. Who needs him? I am so close to meeting Hoshina Utau. I'm surprised Rima-chi didn't want to come.

I traveled through the arena and found a long hallway. I spotted a slightly open door. I went for it and peeked inside. Inside was…Hoshina Utau!

"What do you mean there's no more left? I need three more…Then find some! I need three more tickets!"

This is Hoshina Utau? A dust ball floated up to my nose and I sneezed.

She turned to the door. "I'm going to have to call you back. Keep trying." She hung up the phone. "Come in."

I pushed open the door. "Hello, Hoshina Utau-sama. I'm-I'm Sakurai-"

"Yua. I know. You're the one who's opening up for me, am I right?"

"Yes, Utau-sama. It's probably just in my head, but I thought you'd-"

"Be nicer?" How does she know what I'm going to say? "I _am_ usually nice. But, I've been just informed that _you_ took the last three available tickets to the concert. You know, I needed those tickets for my friends."

"I'm very sorry. I would give them back, but I already gave them away."

"You should've asked before you took the last three. Whose concert is it? Who's only opening up?"

"It's your concert and I'm the one only opening up."

"Exactly. So it'd be better fit if I had gotten the last three tickets."

"I am very very very sorry Hoshina Utau-sama. Please forgive me. I didn't know." This is great. My idol hates my guts.

She sighed. "I'm sorry; that must've sounded very bitchy. I wanted those tickets for my three friends. I guess I'll tell them about the concert. They already know they're not coming." I tilted my head toward the ground. "So…just wondering, who did you gave the tickets to?"

At least she's calm now. Hopefully, she'll understand. "Well, I gave the three tickets to this purple-headed boy my friend was tutoring; his name is Nagihiko. He said that he was going to give one to his sister, Nadeshiko, he took one and he gave the last one to my best friend, Rima-chi." I sagged my shoulders. I feel bad now.

Surprisingly, as I finished my sentence, she brightened up. Does she have PMS? She went up to me. She grabbed my hands. "You gave the tickets to Nade, Rima, and Nagi!"

"Yeah. Is that a bad thing?"

"NO! Those were the three friends I was going to give the tickets to!"

"Seriously?"

She nodded. After that, a few seconds of silence followed. Then she declared, "Let's start over. Hi, I'm Hoshina Utau, but you can call me Utau-chan. You must be the _awesome_ Sakurai Yua." She held out her hand to me.

I shook her hand. Phew, my idol likes me.

* * *

(Rima's POV)

10:15 P.M.

Out of all the rooms in my house, Yua-tan just _**had**_ to sleep with me. Haha, that sounds funny.

"How'd it go with Hoshina Utau?"

"Intense. When I first got there, I could have sworn she was going to murder me, but then I cleared up this huge misunderstanding and we're on a good basis now."

"What else happened?"

"We went over the songs we're going to sing. She informed me of the changes that I'll tell the stage crew tomorrow while she's at school. Did you know she goes to Seiyo Academy too?"

Really? "Really, I haven't seen her around."

"Rima-chi."

"What Yua-tan?"

"You're lying. She told me you're one of her best friends at school."

"I'm one of her best friends!" Yua sat up and glanced at me.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, she also said you're this Nadeshiko person's best friend also."

Really? I've only known them for about six days. Yua muttered something under her breath.

"What was that Yua-tan?"

She fell back on the bed. "Nothing."

"Tell me."

"It's okay."

"TELL ME!"

"No."

"TELL ME!"

"YUA! HUNNY-BUNNY! PLEASE GO TO SLEEP!"

Yua and I turned to the door. "Yes, mom."

"Yes, Mashiro-san."

Yua and I were lying on my bed staring at the ceilings. What a minute! "Yua-tan," she faced me, "what did you tell Nagihiko about me?"

She immediately rotated so that her back was to me. "Nothing."

"Yua!"

No answer. Is she pretending to be asleep again?

Damn Yua! I sat up and peered over her. I put my face really close to hers. She usually starts laughing when she pretends to be asleep, but this time, she really was asleep. Her snores began to fill the room.

"Oh, Yua-tan."

I fell back on the bed. Right when I was going to try to go to sleep, I heard Yua say something. "Rima-chi, am I still your best friend? No, Rima-chi come back. Please don't leave me."

Aww, Yua.

I may be Utau or Nadeshiko's best friend, but Yua-tan will _**always **_be my best friend. Wait…more than that. Yua-tan isn't my friend…she's my sister.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

**Me:** Hmm, mostly a filler chapter.

**Temari:** Hey! You said you weren't updating until next week.

**Me:** First, hay is for horses. ;) Second, I can change my mind.

**Temari:** Oh. I forgot it's your finals week.

**Me:** Yup, so I get out at noon. Haha!

**Temari:** Uh, oh. This can't be good.

**Me:** What?

**Temari:** The world will be chaos now that you get out early.

**Me:** Shush. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't listen to Temari. I'm calm and collected.

**Temari:** That's what she always says before she strikes.

**Me:** I hope you enjoyed that chapter. See you next week.

* * *

Haha! I got this chapter up because it's finals week. So far I passed all of them if you count D as passing. XD

I have only P.E. and Science left, but I don't have to do the Science one. (:

Yay, since its summer, I'll be updating more often.

Please check out my YouTube, I'll be uploading a special video in July. ;) (Username: LoveWishHope)

P.S. Thanks for all the reviews. Every review is like a hug from a friend. :)

**Truths:**

#15: It's not that I'm OCD, it's just that things need to be in a certain order.

#16: I'm a day dreamer. (Isn't everyone?)


	9. Revenge is Sweet

**Cecil:** Hmm, I wonder what the chapter's about?

**Me:** Cecil, the title _should_ give it away.

**Cecil:** Oh, it does.

**Me:** Yeah. Disclaimer please.

**Cecil:** **Disclaimer:** Camilla does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. Enjoy!

* * *

(Nagihiko's POV)

7:30 A.M.

Saturday. Today is Seiyo's half-day and Utau-san's concert. I feel like something else is going to happen today.

I lifted the covers off of me and took a step on the ground. As I did though, I felt something wet. Did I wet the bed last night?

I looked down and saw literally a hundred paper cups filled with water all around my bed.

"WHAT THE!"

Why are there paper cups filled with water around my bed? Just then, my door creaked open. "Good morning brother. Why are there paper cups around your bed?"

"I was thinking the same thing."

"Well, you better clean it up. We all know Mom will have a fit if you don't."

"Can you help me?"

"I can't. Sorry. I have to go to school early for council stuff. Bye."

"No, Nadeshiko! Help me!"

I tried calling her back, but she already left.

What a good way to start the day, by cleaning up this mess!

* * *

_Seiyo_

Damn Nadeshiko! Leave me in my room cleaning up the paper cups and water.

"Yo Fujisaki-san!" I saw Kukai and Tadase coming toward me.

"Hi Souma-kun, Hotori-kun."

"Why are you so down in the dumps today? Did Rima reject you?"

"No, it's-" I glared at Kukai. "Why must you always bring Rima into a conversation?"

"I don't know. Anyways, why do you look sad?"

"I had to clean up a mess this morning. Anyway, I'm going to my locker." Kukai and Tadase blocked my path. "What's up with you guys today?"

"Uh, we were wondering if you could film the concert for us tonight since we have family business to take care of."

"Okay. Can I go to my locker now?"

"Not yet."

What?

Suddenly, a beep came out of nowhere. Tadase pointed to the right. "Fujisaki-kun, look over there." I looked to the right there was nothing there.

"There's nothing there."

"Oh, sorry. Hotori-san didn't take his medicine this morning. Here, you can go to your locker now. Bye. Remember to film the concert." Kukai and Tadase walked, more like ran, away.

As I walked to my locker, the bell rang. Since its Saturday, it's only a half-day and we go to three classes. Today, should be classes 4, 5, and 6. Language Arts, Gym and French. Cool!

I made it to my locker. I did my combination, 43-31-0. When I opened it, I stared in shock. My locker was completely empty!

I need my Language Arts book and if I don't have it, Hayashi-sensei will hate me even more...if that's possible. I guess I'll have to face the consequences.

I stepped into Language Arts without my book and right away, Hayashi-sensei nailed me. This is going to be a great day!

Language Arts finally ended one hour and 15 minutes later. The one thing I hate about half-days is that there isn't a break.

I went to my locker to put my backpack away. As I did the combination again, it didn't open. I tried again. It wasn't working. Are you kidding me? I tried another seven times. Nothing. I was going to be late, so I just brought my backpack to gym.

Gym is still awkward ever since Thursday. Why can't those fan-girls see that it was an accident?

I opened the double gym doors. I expected the fan-girls to mob me, but instead I was met by the evil stares of the guys in my class. Do I want to know? Not really. I just walked past them into the boys' locker room.

* * *

_Gym_

"Okay students, today we will be dancing."

Did he just say dancing? Yes! That's my specialty right there. Today might not be such a bad day after all.

"We will be doing partner dancing, so find a partner of the opposite gender." Something's telling me I won't like this.

A few seconds after the sensei's announcement, fan-girls started to surround me. KILL me now!

I escaped the mob by crawling low on the ground. Across the gym, I saw that Rima-chan was in the same situation as me. She was being surrounded by those fan-boys.

She saw me and I mouthed out, "Partner?"

She turned to face the fan-boys and looked back at me. She nodded her head frantically.

We took a seat on the bleachers while the sensei randomly paired the other students.

During all of gym, I felt the stares from all those fan people. Today is not a good day.

After gym, I went to my locker. Hopefully, it'll open this time. As I made it to my locker, Rima-chan joined me.

"Hi Rima-chan. Aww, are you waiting for me?"

"Shush. The fan-boys are stalking me. Do they always stalk the new girls?"

"No, they usually only stalk the pretty girls, so I don't know why they're following you."

She stomped her foot on mine. Oww!

"I'm just kidding. Geez, Rima-chan."

"Just hurry up. We have three more minutes until class starts."_  
_

"Okay. Hold on." I did the combination and this time it worked. I lifted the latch and opened the locker. I stood shocked at what was inside. I mean my stuff was in there, but there was also some women stuff.

Rima peered inside and she made a shocked face too. "Do you want to tell me something Nagihiko?"

"I swear these are not mine!"

"Whatever you say. Just get your stuff."

I got my stuff and we had one minute to run to French.

When we arrived, we took our seat and class started.

The sensei began telling us what we were doing today. Then suddenly the room was filled with music.

_I love you. You love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug. And a kiss from me to you. Won't you say you love me too? _(AN:/ Do not own!)

The whole class including me started to laugh. Whoever's phone that is, is kind of pathetic. The only person who wasn't laughing was the sensei. She started walking toward…me?

"Fujisaki Nagihiko, please turn your phone off!"

_My_ phone? "Sensei, you've got the wrong person. That is not my phone." I got my phone from my backpack. On the screen it said _One Missed Call_. "Oh, it is my phone."

The whole class started to laugh again.

"That's not my ring tone though."

"You can explain after class." She walked to the front. "Now we are going to watch a video on the French culture." She turned on the TV.

Who calls me during school and why was my ring tone the theme for Barney?

I was watching the video intently until it suddenly turned off. The sensei turned on the TV. In another few seconds, the TV shut off again. What's going on? The sensei turned on the TV once again. And in a matter of a few seconds, it shut down again.

She faced us. "Who has the Universal remote?" Nobody said anything. "Fine. Everybody put their bags on their desk. I will look."

She went around the class checking in every bag. She got to mine. She checked inside put her hand inside. When she pulled it out, she held a remote.

"Fujisaki-san!"

"I don't own a Universal remote."

"Okay. How about if I confiscate the Universal remote, so the class can watch the video? You'll be making copies."

"Sure, why not?"

I followed her to the front. "Make about 31 copies."

I took the papers and went to the office to the copy machine. Another teacher was about to use the machine, but said I could go first. I pushed 26 and the green button. I waited while the machine made the copies.

I went back to the class. The sensei took the papers from me and I went to my desk.

The video finished. She was about to pass out the papers when she let out a yelp. "FUJISAKI NAGIHIKO!"

"Yes, sensei."

"Why is there a middle finger on the back of all the papers?"

"I swear I didn't do that."

"That's three strikes. To the office now!"

Yeah. This day just got better.

* * *

12:15 P.M.

The French sensei came after school and greeted me. "Fujisaki, I called the police."

"What!"

"You heard right. Go outside now."

I left the office and opened the double front doors. I was met by a policeman.

"Are you Fujisaki Nagihiko?"

Shit, all I do is have my phone ring in class, have a Universal remote and supposedly flip off a teacher and they call a police officer. "Um, yes."

"Come with me then." Yeah, I am so in trouble."

As I walked off the front steps, the students start to pile outside. I heard them say things like "Ooh Fujisaki-san's in trouble," "He deserves it," and "What did he do?" Yeah, seriously. What did I do?

"Take one last look at the school. Where you're going, you might not see it again." My hands and back just got sweaty. We were a few feet in front of his car. "Turn around and put your hands behind your back."

I did as I was told. I felt something cold around my hands. I looked behind me and I saw…handcuffs! Yeah, I think I just pissed my pants.

"Now walk and don't turn around. I have a gun pointed at your neck." To make sure that I knew he wasn't kidding, he poked me in the back with the tip of it. And now, I think I just shitted my pants. I didn't dare turn around. We got to the car. "Now open the door."

"I would, but I'm handcuffed."

"DO AS I SAY!"

"Yes sir."

I had my back to the door and I tried opening the door. I finally opened it after a few minutes. The police officer opened the door wider and I was shocked at what I saw.

In the car were Nadeshiko, Kukai, Utau, Tadase and Rima on the verge of laughing. "What are you guys doing in there?"

The officer spoke before any of them could answer. "Now read my name tag."

He made the name tag on his jacket visible. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Wait…

He took off his glasses and hat. "Hello Nagihiko. Lovely day today, huh?"

"Ikuto-san, you're a police officer?"

"Hell no!" He pointed toward the car where my friends and sister were laughing their ass off. "Your sister asked me to help pull a prank on you." He unlocked the handcuffs and showed me his water gun.

"Nadeshiko!" She got out of the car. "You made me piss and shit my pants in terror because I threw your book out the window?"

"Yup, pretty much."

The others got out of the car still laughing. "Hotori-kun, Souma-kun, you knew about it?"

"Well, duh. Why do you think we stalled you from going to your locker this morning?"

"Wait, so Nadeshiko, you did everything today?"

"Yes, I did."

"So you did the papers cups this morning, you emptied my locker, you changed my combination, you had my phone ring in class, you put the universal remote in my backpack, you put paper with the middle-finger on the back in the copy machine and you put woman products in my locker?"

She nodded.

"Oh, so the woman products was part of the plan? I thought those were actually Nagihiko's," Rima stated. Thanks, Rima-chan.

"I know. I thought Nagihiko was a girl at first too," Ikuto added.

"Yeah, when I first met him, I thought he was a girl."

"Me too. I thought Nadeshiko and him were twin sisters."

"Okay, could you stop talking about that now?" I yelled.

But, they didn't listen.

"Utau, I love your choice in friends. I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Yeah, Utau. Your brother is awesome. I'm Mashiro Rima."

They shook hands. Don't tell me there's going to be another Ikuto. He makes fun of me more than anyone should. Now it's going to be twice as horrible.

"Well, I got to head back to the studio. I'm teaching someone violin today. I'll see everyone later."

He got into his car.

"Bye Ikuto-san. Thank you."

"No problem, Nadeshiko. By the way Utau, break a leg at your concert tonight. I'll be watching at home." She nodded and he drove off.

Everybody stared at me. I can't believe that just happened.

"Okay, school is officially over. I'm going to get ready for my concert tonight. I'll see you three tonight." Utau walked away.

"Rima-chi and I are going home. You three boys can go crazy." They walked away.

Tadase and Kukai stared at me. "Did you really shit and piss your pants?" Kukai asked.

"Kinda, why?"

"Haha, I knew it! Hotori-kun, that's 912 yen please." (AN:/ About ten dollars.)

Tadase handed Kukai the money. They're my friends and I will never understand them.

At least, I'm safe. I turned around and saw the whole school staring. Okay, spoke too soon. I'll deal with them on Monday. I grabbed Tadase and Kukai's wrist and ran.

* * *

6:30 P.M.

Oops, I almost forgot something.

I was taking a shower before the concert. I turned off the faucet and grabbed my towel off the rack. As I tried drying off, though, I felt sticky. Don't tell me.

I wrapped myself in my towel and went to Nadeshiko's door. "NADESHIKO!"

"What?" She was on the computer.

"Did you rig my shower? I thought you were done with the pranks."

"FYI, I thought you were taking a shower this morning, so it's not my fault."

"Fine. By the way, how did you pull the pranks today?"

"I informed the teachers."

"Oh. I have to say those small pranks were a bit clever. But, did you have to sic the fan-boys and fan-girls on me during gym?"

She faced away from the computer. "I only told the teachers. The only students involved were our friends."

"So I embarrassed myself in front of all those people and those people? And all the people in gym, especially the boys, wanted to attack me?"

"Yeah." Oh, then I do have to do some explaining on Monday.

"Well, that's great. Anyways, can I take a shower in your bathroom then?"

"Sure, but you have to use my shampoo and conditioner also."

"Do I even want to know?"

"Maybe. I glued your shampoo and conditioner shut."

"Nadeshiko, have I ever told you, you're an awesome sister?"

"Yes, you have."

"Not anymore. I take it back."

"Okay. Have I ever told you, you look beautiful as a girl?"

"Yes, why? That's random."

"No reason, except Rima-chi thinks so too." She did not!

"You told Rima-chan!"

"Yeah, this afternoon."

"WHY?"

"Why do you care?" She narrowed her eyes and looked at me.

"Because she has proof I'm a cross dresser now."

"Really? Are you sure there's no other reason."

"You know what…I'm just going to go take a shower now." I ran out the door into her bathroom.

"Okay, you only have 30 minutes. Utau's having her agent pick us up at 7:00."

I shut the bathroom door.

Something felt weird. Why _do_ I care if Rima-chan knows? Oh, well. I'll worry about it tonight at the concert.

I stepped into the shower, and turned on the faucet.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

**Me:** Wow, this whole story was in Nagihiko's POV.

**Cecil:** I know. What happened to Yua?

**Me:** She'll be in the next chapter for sure.

**Cecil:** Okay. Until next time.

I had to rewrite this chapter 3 times and I still don't think it's good. I fail. Anyways, I'm three pages away from playing all of _My Heart Will Go On_ on the piano. Yay! ;)

P.S. Thank you for all the reviews. Every review is like a hug from a friend. Although, I didn't get any on the last chapter.

P.P.S Check out my YouTube. I'll be posting a special Rimahiko video in July. (Username: LoveWishHope)

**Truths: **

#17: I hate the sound of my voice.

#18: Whenever I open the knife drawer in my kitchen, I freak out a little when I see all of those knives.


	10. The Concert

**Cecil:** Welcome back everyone!

**Me:** Grr!

**Cecil:** What's wrong?

**Me:** My cousins have been driving me crazy all day! It's a miracle I actually got this done!

**Cecil:** Poor Camilla.

**Me:** Just get to the disclaimer before they find me in my room.

**Cecil:** **Disclaimer:** Camilla does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. Camilla also does not own any of the songs that were used in the story.

* * *

(Nadeshiko's POV)

"You sure you told Rima-chan 7:00. It's already 7:15! Where is she?" Aww, Nagi really wants to see Rima-chi.

"Yeah, she just texted that she's coming now."

_A few moments later_

"Hey, sorry I'm late. My dad was giving me a lecture on how I have to take care of the house while he's away on a business trip for the next four days."

"It's okay Rima-chi. Sanjou-san tell the driver to go."

She banged on the window separating the passengers and the driver and screeched, "STEP ON IT!"

I can see what Utau-san means by she feels sorry for her fiancé.

I turned my attention back on Rima-chi and Nagi.

"So you're dad just decides to give you a 15 minute lecture right before you leave for the concert."

"Oh, I wish it was only 15 minutes. He started giving me the lecture at 6:20. He wasn't even done when I left. When he turned his back to me, I ran out the door."

A 55 minute lecture? Wow.

"What happens when your-" And Nagi just interrupts me.

"If I was your dad, I'd probably do that too. It's a surprise that he's putting you in charge, though; if he's putting you in charge he might've as well put Rikka in charge."

Just wow Nagi. Wow.

"Anyways, as I was saying-" Now Rima-chi interrupts me.

"Shut up Nagi- I mean _Namihiko_." She paused and then with a sly smile continued. "I told you I'd get proof that you're a cross dresser."

"Nadeshiko!" Oh, so now I'm back into the conversation.

"Yes?"

"Why'd you tell her I was a cross dresser?"

"Because I-"

"Because she wanted to," Rima finished for me.

"She wasn't going to say that!"

"Yes, she was!"

"Fine. Then she was going to say you're short!"

"And then she was going to wonder how did ever she get stuck with a brother like you!" Actually that is true. I wasn't going to say it, but I was thinking it.

Then I'd wonder; how did I get jammed in the middle of this? Please, let's just arrive at the arena already.

* * *

(Yua's POV)

Utau-sama and I saw Rima, Nadeshiko, Nagihiko and our agents enter backstage.

"Remember the plan," Utau whispered. I gave a nod.

We walked toward them and immediately started panicking. They had on bizarre looks on their faces.

"Yua-tan, Utau, are you okay?" Rima asked.

And the plan starts…now. "No. We forgot to get our pre-ritual concert tea. Do you mind getting them for us, Riri-chi?" Utau and I put on a face to make it look convincing and we started flapping our hands up and down.

"Okay. But Yua-tan isn't this your first concert? Why do you need a pre-ritual for your first concert?" Crap.

I turned to Utau-sama for some help. She gave me a wink signaling she had an idea. "It is Rima, but to my logic, all singers should have a pre-ritual before beginning anything, especially if it's before a big concert."

Hopefully, Rima will buy that.

"Okay, then. Where can I get it?"

"Our agents will show you the way." Utau's agent and my agent led Rima to where the food and drinks were located backstage.

When they were out of sight we were at ease. Utau-sama went toward Nagihiko and Nadeshiko with me following.

"Utau-san, I didn't know you had a pre-ritual concert tea?" Nadeshiko asked.

"We don't," I said barely above a whisper. "We have a plan and we need you to help us. Think you can handle it."

The two twins looked at each other and said at the same time, "You can count on us." Freaky. They actually say things simultaneously like other twins.

"Okay. This is what you'll do."

Is it me, or do I just love making plans for Rima?

* * *

(Rima's POV)

Pre-ritual concert tea, my ass. I know they're planning something. I bet when I get to where the food and drinks are located, I won't find their tea.

_Five minutes later_

Never mind. I spoke too soon. They actually had Utau's and Yua's pre-ritual tea. I better get these to them before they cool.

_Another five minutes later_

"Thanks Riri-chi."

"Yeah, thanks Rima."

They chugged it down so fast, I don't even think they drank it. They gave their cups to their agents while grabbing the microphones from them.

We started walking toward the actual stage where they were performing. Nagihiko, Nadeshiko and I were watching from the side.

Once we got there, the announcer proclaimed, "Hello Tokyo! How is everyone today?" The audience went into a roar of shouting and applause. "That's good. Is everyone excited?" Again, the audience went crazy with cheers and shouts. "I'll take that as a yes. Now before we bring out Tokyo's pop star Hoshina Utau, please welcome her opening act, Sakurai Yua."

Yua had her wavy orange hair down, but had two clips on. She had on a white dress with short pink free-flowing sleeves and a ruffly pink bottom. She also had on light blue heels. (AN:/ Picture on profile.) She started walking toward the stage, but stopped and turned around at us. "Wish me luck."

"Luck," we all murmured.

As she got on stage, she began with an introduction. I rotated toward Nagihiko. "Aren't you supposed to be filming the concert for Tadase-kun and Kukai-kun?"

He looked surprised when I asked him. Probably because we've been yelling at each other since the car ride here. "No, Utau-san's got it covered." He pointed to the area between the stage and the audience. Sure enough, there were cameramen.

I nodded and we continued watching Yua. "So now I'll begin with my first song. My first song is "Snowstorm." Enjoy!" (AN:/ I do not own!)

The music started to play and Yua began to sing.

_After Snowstorm _

The audience was clapping and shouting louder than when she first got on stage.

"Now, for my next song. The title is "Dame!" Enjoy!" (AN:/ I do not own!)

Weird. I've never heard her sing that song before. It must be one of her new songs.

_After Dame!_

I peeked into the audience. There were people going crazy and getting revved up for next song. Teenagers these days.

"I hope you like that. That was my name new song "Dame!" Next, is "Exist." (AN:/ I do not own!)

Alright! I like this song. Beside me Nadeshiko and Utau were dancing to the beat. They're lucky the audience can't see them.

Nagihiko was just listening to Yua singing and having fun on stage. He saw that I was looking at him. "Yes, Rima-chan?" Oh, so he's nice to me again.

"How come we needed tickets to be at the concert, but we don't need backstage passes to be here?"

"I don't know. That's how it works I guess."

I faced the stage once more. The song wasn't over, but the singing was. Yua had on a face of pure happiness. I'm really glad I got to be here.

The spectators clapped and cheered and did the high pitched whistle. As I peered over at them again, I saw them doing the wave. Is this what always happens?

Yua was talking again. "Okay, I know I said I'll be singing five songs, but for right now I'll be singing four. My fifth song will be a surprise. Anyways, after this song Hoshina Utau will be taking the stage."

Utau was standing next to me exclaimed, "Shit!"

The three of us looked at her and realized why. According to me, Utau was enjoying listening to Yua that she forgot that she had to get ready. She ran to her dressing room. She has about four minutes to get ready. Good luck Utau.

"For my fourth song, I hope all of you know it. Everyone get ready for "Secret Princess." (AN:/ I do not own!)

No! Not _that_ song. Back in Kyoto, that song was all Yua-tan ever rehearsed when I was with her. She picked that song on purpose.

As if she could read my mind, Yua rotated where we were standing. "Before I begin, I'd like to dedicate this song to a good friend who I made listen to it non-stop."

She winked at me and the song began to play. During the song, the multi-color lights were flashing everywhere on the stage. A couple of times, it shone in my eyes. I might need glasses after this.

One minute before Yua's song was done, Utau came out. "Did I make it?"

"Yup, with one minute to spare."

We turned around and I was shocked. It took her three minutes to get dressed, but she looked like it took her an hour.

Her blonde hair was wavy and was held in pigtails. She was wearing a black, purple and white one-shoulder dress with a purple spaghetti strap underneath. The black sleeve was all ruffled out. She was wearing a light purple belt to complete it and black heels. (AN: Picture on profile.) "Well?"

"Utau, you look great," Nadeshiko and I chimed.

"Thanks."

We turned back on stage. Yua had finished her song and was introducing Utau. "Now the moment everyone has been waiting for. Tokyo, give it up for your pop star, Hoshina Utau!"

Utau walked on the stage as Yua walked off. "Good evening Tokyo. Are you ready to party?" The audience got all excited. I will never get used to it.

Yua now was by our sides. "So…how did I do?"

"You did great Yua-tan." I gave her a hug. "One question though. What song are you singing last?"

"That Riri-chi, you'll find out when the time is right." Yua looked on stage to where Utau was starting to sing her song "Sing Forever." (AN:/ I do not own!)

I glanced at Nadeshiko and Nagihiko; they shrugged their shoulders and went back to paying attention to Utau.

I'm probably over-reacting. I watched and listened intently to Utau singing.

* * *

_Forty-five minutes later_

Amazing! Utau is such an incredible singer. I can tell she worked really hard. Her song, "Innocent Starter," came to an end.

She turned on our way before speaking into the microphone. "I don't know about you, but I think we should bring out Sakurai Yua for her last song. Does everybody agree?"

The audience began to chant, "Yua! Yua! Yua!"

Yua took her place on stage yet again. "Thank you Utau. Great singing by the way. Let's give it up for Hoshina Utau!"

Now the audience chanted, "Utau! Utau! Utau!"

Yua calmed the people down. As she did, a piano was raised on stage. What _is_ Yua's last song?

"Okay. I bet all of you are wondering what my last song is. Well, let me begin by telling you it's a new song that I've been working on. Actually, I've been working on it with a friend."

A friend? I don't like where this is going.

"And the truth is, we only wrote this song yesterday, but I wanted to test it out on you guys. You see, my friend moved recently to Tokyo and when I found out that I was having a concert here, I was ecstatic. When I showed up at her house, she embraced me wholeheartedly."

Let's get this straight. If she's talking about me and I'm pretty sure she is, I did not embrace her wholeheartedly.

"So all in all, Utau thought it would be really special if I sing the song we wrote together as my last song. But then, I thought wouldn't it be even better if my friend came out on stage and sang it with me? And so that's what's going to happen."

…

SHE SAID WHAT NOW?

I turned around to Utau, Nadeshiko and Nagihiko. They gave me cunning looks.

"Singing "Two Worlds Collide" with me, everybody please give it up for my best friend, Mashiro Rima." (AN:/ I do not own!)

OH HELL NO! Nothing or no one will make me go out there…except for Utau, Nadeshiko, Nagihiko and Utau's and Yua's manager pushing me on stage.

I was now on stage and was about to run back, but they blocked the entrance and I could escape from the other entrance because it was blocked by the piano. If I wanted to though, I could jump off the stage. Then again, I won't because this concert would most likely end up TV.

I made my way toward Yua. "Everybody, Mashiro Rima."

"Yua-tan what are you doing," I whispered.

"Just go along with it Riri-chi. You have nothing to worry about. Just pretend we're back at your house writing the song. Now take a seat."

"Wait, so I'm only playing the piano."

"For right now. Hurry while the crowd is still applauding."

I took a seat on the piano. Hopefully, I won't mess up. I did practice this after school for Nadeshiko. But if I do mess up and everyone makes fun of me, remind me to kill Yua-tan later. And even if I don't mess up, still remind me to kill Yua-tan.

To calm my nerves, I followed Yua's advice and pretended that we were in my house. I touched the keys and the band behind me started to play to. After a few seconds of the intro, Yua began to sing.

**Yua:**

_She was given the world  
So much that she couldn't see  
And she needed someone  
To show her who she could be_

_And she tried to survive  
Wearing her heart on her sleeve  
But I needed you to believe_

Yua took a seat next to me as she began the chorus.

_You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
It showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide_

_La da-da da-da!_

As she finished singing the last line, she quickly gave me the microphone and put her hands on the piano.

I told her I am NOT going to sing. But then, she gave me a pleading puppy dog face so I had to sing. I got up from the seat and immediately started shaking. Oh God! As I started to sing my part, it felt like I was going to faint at any moment.

**Me:**

_I was scared of it all  
Watching from far away  
And I was given a role  
Never knew just when to play_

Miraculously as I concluded the first part, I felt less scared. Who knew that was even possible for me at this moment?

_And I tried to survive  
Living her life on my own  
Always afraid of the throne  
But I've given you strength to find hope!_

_You had your dreams, I had mine  
I had my fears, you were fine  
It showed you what you couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide_

Just then, Yua got off the piano and took the microphone that was on top of the piano. She stood beside me. As she sang her part, I sang my part.

** Yua: Me:**

_ She was scared, unprepared I was scared, unprepared  
And lost in the dark, falling apart And lost in the in the dark, falling apart  
I can survive with you by my side You can survive with me by your side_

**Together:**

_We're gonna be alright  
(We're gonna be alright)  
This is what happens when two worlds collide_

There was a short interlude, the music started to blare. As it did, I forgot that I was at a concert performing live. I just thought back to the days Yua-tan and I were together. We sang once more. Yua sung her lyrics while I sang mine.

** Yua: Me:**

_ You had your dreams, I had mine You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine I had my fears, you were fine  
It showed me what I couldn't find It showed you what you couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide When two different worlds collide_

For the last chorus we sang the same one.

**Together:**

_You had your dreams, I had mine  
(You had your dreams, I had mine)  
You had your fears, I was fine  
It showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide_

_When two different worlds… _

_Collide…  
_

Even though, I said I would kill Yua after this, I'm not anymore. Yua-tan's a good friend and I'm lucky to have her. I'll sing with her anytime now…as long as she tells me first.

The audience erupted in applause, yelling, whistle blowing and chanting. I turned my way to Yua and we gave each other a great big hug.

From backstage we heard Utau saying, "Intro. Me. Now. Please."

We gazed over the audience. Yua-tan let me do the honors. "Well, I hope you liked that Tokyo. And I know something you'll like even more…give it up again for Hoshina Utau."

Utau made her way on the stage. "Thank you Sakurai Yua and Mashiro Rima for that wonderful friendship song. And now is everybody ready to go crazy. Well, go crazy with this song "Meikyuu Butterfly." (AN:/ I do not own!"

The audience cheered as we left the stage. Man, those teenagers must've had a lot of sugar to be that hyper.

"Aww, good job Rima-chi. You sing like an angel. You too, Yua-chan," Nadeshiko commented.

"Thank you," we simultaneously said.

Nagihiko made our way to us. "First off, that was a nice song. Second, Yua-tan, great job on singing all of your songs and of the plan. Third, Rima-chan.."

What is he going to say?

"When you were playing the piano, you hit the wrong key a couple of times. When you first started singing, you were a little off-key. And-"

I stomped on his foot…hard. I uttered a "jerk" before walking away somewhere. What does he know anyways?

* * *

(Nagihiko's POV)

_Thirty minutes later_

I know what you're thinking…that what I said to Rima-chan was slightly unpleasant, but what I was going to say next was…that I was joking.

Geez, sometimes girls take things a little _too_ seriously.

So after Rima-chan left, my loving sister and Yua yell at me and tell me to go find her.

But, in the process of trying to find her, I get locked in a closet that has the light switch outside and only opens from the outside. What kind of design is that?

I'm so bored. How long until the concert is over?

_Ten minutes later_

I was occupying myself by twiddling my thumbs, although it was dark and I couldn't see, until I heard the door creak open.

I was about to jump up and tell the person to leave the door open, but then the person just had to be clumsy. I heard a screech, a loud thud and the door closing shut. There go my hopes of leaving the closet.

"Ow! That hurt!"

That voice…could it be?

"Where am I? Why am I in a closet? At least I'm away from that Fujerki."

Yeah, it's Rima-chan.

"Where's the light switch?" Right now, I'm thinking Rima-chan was feeling for the light switch that was sadly outside of the closet.

She finally ended up touching my hand.

"Who are you? Wait, don't answer that." I felt her coming closer to me. I heard her take a whiff. "Nadeshiko, what are you doing in a closet?"

Nadeshiko? She thinks I'm Nadeshiko. Then again, Nadeshiko did make me use her shampoo and conditioner so I have her scent. I better pretend to be Nadeshiko.

I took in a breath and tried doing my best Nadeshiko voice. "Oh, hi Rima-chi. I have a good explanation for being in a closet. I went looking for you and this closet was the last place I looked, but when I got here, I tripped. I didn't realize until the door closed, but the light switch is outside and the door only opens from the outside. We're stuck here until someone finds us." Surely, that's believable.

"Y-you m-m-mean we-we're st-st-stuck in the-the d-dark until s-s-someone comes?"

"Yes, why?" Is it me, or did she sound scared?

In a few moments, she gave a yelp and came closer to me and started gripping me tightly.

"Rima-cha…I mean Rima-chi, what's wrong?"

"You know when I told you about my kidnapping accident, I was trapped in the dark for a long time." She paused, "It's happening all over again." She squealed and buried her head in my chest. Rima…

I'm not that surprised about the kidnapping accident; I already knew. Rima-chan didn't tell me though, Yua did.

How should I make her feel better? I crossed my legs and put her head in my lap. "Don't worry Rima-chi, I'm here. I'll protect you." I stroked her hair lightly. She seemed to relax.

"Thank you, Nadeshiko."

_A couple minutes later_

Okay, here I am with Rima-chan in the dark, in a closet. I'm still debating whether I should tell her I'm not Nadeshiko. If I don't, things will be at peace. If I do, then... Never mind, I'm not telling her.

"Nadeshiko," Rima spoke softly.

"Yes?"

"This is random, but do you think your brother will fail the final exam on purpose?"

She's talking about me. How would Nadeshiko answer this? "Uh, I'm not sure Rima-chi. My brother has a mind of his own." Mind of my own? Yeah, right.

"Oh. Did I ever tell you why I'm afraid to fail?"

Did she tell Nadeshiko? "Uh, I'm sure you did Rima-chi, but would you refresh my memory."

"Well, last time I got bad grades, my parents fought and I was miserable. They didn't pay attention to me, they didn't want me to hang out with friends and they wanted me to always stay home. Now, if I got a bad grade, I'm afraid that my parents will fight again. I'm not only worried about me, but I'm worried about Rikka." She whimpered. In a few seconds, I felt teardrops.

"It's okay. Don't cry. I'll make sure, he won't fail." I'll make I won't fail.

"Thank you Nadeshiko. You're a great friend."

In a few seconds, her breathing became soft and peaceful. She was asleep.

_Some time later…_

Is the concert over yet? Utau-san better not be doing encores.

I reached into my pocket for phone. Yes, I have a phone. Too bad, there's no signal in this damn closet. It was 11:00.

"11:00!"

Oops. I forgot Rima-chan's still sleeping. I shone the light from my phone on her face. I made sure that she couldn't see my face.

Rima-chan was still asleep on my lap. She was sucking her thumb. I have to say, it was pretty cute. I kept watching her. Oh God, I feel like Ikuto-san. She took her thumb out of her mouth, so I thought she was awake, but she crinkled her face and rubbed her nose with her thumb. She gave a little sneeze and then kept sucking her thumb.

Okay, that did it. Rima-chan is so adorable. It was like a bunny.

For some reason after that, I had a sudden urge to do something I wouldn't normally do. Yeah, I feel like Ikuto-san now. I inched my face toward hers, but I stopped.

Outside the door, I heard voices.

In a matter of a few moments the lights turned on and the door opened revealing three very shocked girls.

"NAGI! YOU PERV! WHAT DID YOU DO TO POOR RIMA-CHI?"

I quickly turned to Rima-chan who was stirring. She'll wake up soon and I don't want her to know that she was with me the whole time.

"Nagi, I'm glad you two are friends again, but…are you listening to me!"

"Nadeshiko, come here now, please." Surprisingly she did as she was told. I told her to sit like me and I put Rima-chan in her lap. She gave a "what the hell" look.

Right when I got up, Rima-chan woke up. Perfect timing.

"Oh, hi Nadeshiko." She rotated on her side. "Oh, hi Yua-tan, Utau." And she just doesn't say my name. She got up. "What time is it?"

"Time to go," Utau-san answered. Utau-san, Rima-chan and Yua walked ahead of us.

Nadeshiko stopped me. "What did you do to her?"

"I'll explain later. Just agree with everything she says."

"Okay, but you should tell Yua-chan and Utau-san that."

Shit. I forgot about them.

I caught up to them when they were about to exit the door.

I pulled Utau-san and Yua aside. "I'll explain later, but whatever Rima-chan mentions about the closet, say that I was-"

"Watching the concert the whole time and that Nadeshiko was with her," Yua said.

"How did you know?"

"Well, we know if Rima knew that it was you in the closet, you would die," Utau replied.

"Thanks."

"Let's go!" Nadeshiko exclaimed as she caught up to us.

Utau-san, Nadeshiko, Yua and I went to the limo where Rima-chan was waiting for us.

* * *

11:45 P.M.

"Why are we here?" Rima questioned.

We were outside the restaurant Soba-ya. (AN:/ I do not own!)

"We're hungry!" Utau and Yua shouted.

"Okay. Calm down. Yua-tan, it's almost midnight, my parents are probably ."

"Don't stress Riri-chi, I'll just say, we stopped by food. They won't blame you for that and it's the truth."

"Fine. I am kind of hungry, but do we have to bring _him_ along." I'm guessing Rima-chan's still pissed at me.

Utau-san and Yua were already out of the limo while Nadeshiko was getting out. She turned toward us and grinned. "That's it. You two aren't coming out until you make up. Bye." She closed the door.

Rima-chan hastily went to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't open. "Nadeshiko! GET BACK HERE AND OPEN THE DOOR! Nadeshiko!"

She gave up after a few more minutes. She sat down across from me and pouted.

Okay. I can do this. I faced her. "Rima-chan, are you still mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad. I'm ecstatic that you criticized my playing and singing…YES I'm mad!" Sometimes, Rima-chan's sarcastic tone is a bit too much.

"Rima-chan, I was just joking." For the first time since we were watching the concert, she looked me in the eye. "You weren't off-key or you didn't hit the wrong note. Yua did though, but don't tell her that. Anyways, Rima-chan you play and sing the same way you look."

"Which is?"

"Beautifully," I answered with a smile. At that moment I could tell Rima-chan blushed. "Do you forgive me?"

"Fine." She smiled too.

"We better get inside the restaurant now."

"Yeah, but how do we get out?"

"Uh, Rima-chan, Nadeshiko only pushed that thingy down." I pointed to what it was. (AN:/ I don't remember what it's called.)

"Oh." She pulled it up and opened the door. We got out of the limo and headed for the restaurant. "Isn't the restaurant supposed to be closed?"

"Yeah, but I bet you Yua and Utau-san used their pop star magic to bribe the owner into opening it later."

"You're right." We got to the entrance. I was about to open the door, but Rima-chan tugged at my hair.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to do that." She presented an innocent smile.

"Okay. Let's get into the restaurant before the others think you killed me."

I opened the door for her and we saw Yua, Nadeshiko and Utau-san at a table stuffing their face full udon noodles.

Of course. Some things will never change.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

**Me:** This chapter was horrible.

**Cecil:** No, it wasn't. It was average.

**Me:** Thanks Cecil, that makes me a whole lot better.

**Cecil:** Well, just blame your cousins.

**Me:** Yeah, I should. *Starts blaming cousins*

**Cecil:** I hope you enjoyed. Until next time.

I'm sorry for the horrible chapter. My cousins came to visit while I was halfway done and they messed up my writer's mojo. Anyways, to make up for the horrible chapter, I'll tell you something about the next chapter. The next chapter's title will be "Possibly a Romance."

P.S. Thanks for the reviews. They feel like a hug from a friend.

P.P.S Check out my YouTube channel please. (Username: LoveWishHope)

Truths:

#19: I like editing pictures.

#20: I re-do high-fives that weren't good enough the first time.


	11. Possibly a Romance

**Ran: **Hi ho!

**Me: **Hi Ran, do you know what today is?

**Ran: **Yes! Happy birthday Nagi!

**Me: **Yeah, that. But do you know what today is in the story?

**Ran: **February 14…Valentine's Day! What's going to happen?

**Me: **You'll see after the disclaimer.

**Ran:** **Disclaimer:** Camilla-chan does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.

* * *

(Rima's POV)

11:00 A.M.

"Aww Riri-chi; you're no fun! Why can't you come shopping with us? I'll be your best friend."

"Are you crazy? You're already my best friend," I snapped at her. All morning, Yua-tan has been trying to convince me to go shopping with her, Nadeshiko and Utau. And to be honest, she's failing.

"So! Give me three reasons why you won't come with us." Grr, Yua's drying my patience.

"Well, let's starts off with my number one reason. Reason number one: I don't like shopping! Second reason: I have to do some errands. Third reason: I just don't want to. There. Happy?"

"What errands could you be possibly doing?"

I swear if Yua asks one more question, I'm going to kick her out. Isn't she supposed to leave any minute now?

"I have to do grocery shopping for my mom since she's taking care of Rikka. She thinks it's the least I can do for her. My dad's making me do some errands while he's on his business trip for the next four days. Rikka's making me pick up some art supplies and I have some errands of my own."

"Like what?"

Yua and I were in the kitchen washing the dishes. She handed me a plate and I was trying not to break it.

I also resisted the urge to kick her out. Must resist! Or else I'd have to finish washing the dishes.

"Rima."

Maybe I just shouldn't answer her.

"Rima!"

Yeah, that's right. Then she'll stop asking questions. I put the plate she handed to me away.

"RIMA KUSUKUSU MASHIRO!"

Ooh, the middle name. She's serious now.

I avoided her gaze. "What Yua?" I asked.

"I understand the errands you're doing for your parents, but what errands are you doing for yourself?"

She doesn't know, huh? "Well, today's February 14."

"Valentine's Day?"

"Technically yes, but I call it Friendship Day."

"Oh yeah. How _could_ I forget? It's the day when Rima buys chocolate for all her "guy friends" at Briar Wood Prep. I'm guessing I'll be taking an extra bag with me home?"

"Yes and why the air quotes around guy friends?"

"How did you not realize that half of your "friends" liked you? And wouldn't it be just obligation chocolate?"

"Yeah, I know and yes it would be."

Silence followed after that.

Yua finally spoke again after a couple of seconds. "Also, because you know… The night I came to Tokyo, while you were taking a shower and I was waiting for my agent to come take me to meet Utau-sama, Rikka told me something about the day you left Kyoto."

Darn Rikka! "Uh, what did she tell you?" I tried to pretend that I didn't know what she was talking about.

"That Kirish-"

_*Ding Dong*_

Yes, saved by the door bell.

"Oh never mind," Yua said. She finished washing the last dish and wiped her hands on her skirt. "That's Utau and Nadeshiko. I'll see you later."

She grabbed her bag off the table and headed for the door. I followed her to the living room. Should I warn her about Utau and her shopping craze?

She reached the door, but before she opened she asked, "Rima, how are you going to carry all those bags home?"

Fuck. I didn't think of that. "Oh that. Hey Yua, could you ask Utau to meet me-"

"Nope. Gotta go." She slammed the door behind her.

Damn you Yua!

Eh, at least she'll find about Utau and her shopping frenzy. Ha, serves her right!

* * *

(Nagihiko's POV)

1:30 P.M.

"No problem Souma-kun. Have fun with your brothers. See you tomorrow." I hung up the phone. How come all my friends have lives and I don't.

Tadase is spending time with his grandmother, Kukai is hanging out with his brothers and my sister is going shopping with Utau-san and Yua.

I stepped outside. What am I going to do today?

"CURSE FATE! WHY IS FATE SO CRUEL TO ME!"

Rima-chan?

She was a few feet in front of her house with her back to me. She had both her arms up and her hands were clenched into fists.

I began walking toward her.

"Rima-chan?"

"GRR, WHY DID I AGREE TO DO THE ERRANDS?"

"Rima-chan?"

"Then again, they made me feel guilty. Oy vey!"

"Rima-chan." I tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

The second I tapped her, she squealed and fell to the ground. Wow.

"Nagihiko!"

"Nice to see you too Rima-chan." I extended my hand to help her up until I noticed a piece of paper next to her. I reached for that instead.

"Oh, thanks Nagihiko. You scare me to the point where I fall to the ground and you won't even help me up." I was scanning the paper while she was dusting off her clothes.

"Rima-chan, what's this?" I showed her the paper.

"Uh, the errands I'm running."

"Oh, here then." I handed her the paper.

As I did though, her face lit up and she put on a somewhat cute smile. I don't like where this is going.

"Hey, Nagihiko… Are you busy today?"

"No… W-why?" I was kind of afraid of her answer. I think I like devil Rima better than angel Rima.

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me carry the bags home." She gave me a sweet smile. I've never seen her like this before. Wonder what would happen if I said no.

"I'd like to Rima-chan, but -"

"Say no and I'll kick you." Her devil persona came in a few seconds. Now there's the Rima I know.

"You didn't let me finish. I'd love to."

Her face lit up again. What is up with this girl? "Great! Let's go! Lead the way since I have no idea where I'm going."

"Sure."

What did I get myself into?

* * *

_90 minutes later_

We already finished her dad's and sister's errands. Now all that's left is her mom's and her errands. I looked at the shopping list that was torn on one side.

Rima and I decided to split the shopping list, but then pay for everything altogether.

I've gathered everything on my list. I've got the juice, milk, fruits and vegetables. I scanned the cart and the list just to make sure. Yup, I have everything.

Now I have to find Rima-chan. I wonder where she is.

I went in search of her through all the aisles. I finally found her on the last aisle.

There she was in front of me climbing a shelf trying to get something on the top.

"Rima-chan, get down from there!"

"NO! I WANT POCKY!"

Pocky?

"Get down. You're going to-"

Rima lost her footing on the shelf and she fell backward on the ground. I watched her fall; it wasn't pretty.

Some of the items that were on the shelf fell also. I ran over to her. "You okay, Rima-chan?"

"I want pocky!" That's it; she doesn't care she fell. Wow, her and her pocky.

I stood up and grabbed a random pocky off the shelf. I handed it to her, but she wouldn't take it.

"I don't like Almond Pocky. I want Marble Tea Pocky."

Oh my God Rima. I stood up again and grabbed the Marble Tea Pocky off the shelf. Just like before, she didn't take it.

"It's Marble Tea Pocky, why don't you want it?"

By now, crowds of people were gathering around. Thanks Rima.

"I don't like the first one. Get me the second one."

She is so spoiled. How can Yua and her family deal with her?

I repeated the process and she took it. Finally!

I looked around us. People were everywhere. Yeah, thanks a lot Rima-chan. I spotted her cart next to the shelf and quickly loaded the grocery items into my cart. I pulled Rima-chan and pushed the cart away from the people.

Remind me to never go grocery shopping with her again.

* * *

_15 minutes later_

We were out of the grocery store. I was carrying all the bags while her highness next to me was eating her beloved Pocky.

I turned to face her. I can't believe I agreed to do the errands with her.

"Rima-chan, what's the last place?"

She took a bite of her Pocky before answering. "The candy store. I need to buy chocolate."

More sweets? She already has her damn Pocky.

"Oh, do you mind if we stop by here first?" I pointed to a sports store on our right.

"Eh, why not?"

She and I started walking toward the store. She put the rest of her Pocky away and I gave her some of the bags.

We walked around the store. "What are you getting here?" she asked.

"I don't know. I just wanted to check some-"

It was right there, in my reach. I couldn't believe it.

"Nagihiko, what's that?"

"This? Oh, it's what I've always wanted. It's an authentic limited edition memorabilia basketball book with every player's autograph. It comes with its own special cover, a pedestal and a free basketball."

"What?"

I just ignored Rima. This would be the best present. I wonder how much it is.

Apparently, Rima beat me to it. "I don't want to break up your fantasy, Nagihiko, but you do know its 61776 yen, right?"

"Sixty-one thousand seven-hundred seventy-six yen!" (AN:/ 704 US Dollars. I just made up the item and price.) "Then I'll never get it."

"But isn't your family, I don't know...RICH!"

"Yeah, but I can't buy everything I want with my parents' money; they'd go broke. Besides, I'm still paying back Nadeshiko for all the times she's covered for me."

"Well, then. That's too bad."

"I guess we can go to the candy store now."

"Okay, let's go."

"First, I have to hit the restroom." I handed her all the bags. "Wait here." Serves her right. She's treated me like a pack mule all day and hasn't even thanked me yet.

I hurried off to the bathroom leaving Rima in a daze.

_A couple of minutes later_

I returned to the spot where I left Rima, but she wasn't there. I ran out of the store only to see her sitting down on a bench with a bored expression on her face. "Took you long enough. We better hurry. I think the milk is starting to go bad."

We made our way to the candy store and Rima literally bought every chocolate box in sight. How is she going to eat all of this?

She at last paid and grabbed the two or three bags from the cashier. She handed them to me. Oh joy. She's making me hold all the grocery bags and the chocolate bags. Even though she's only holding Rikka's art supplies.

We walked out of the store and made our journey home. At least it's over.

* * *

(Rima's POV)

Those errands were endless. At least, I had Nagihiko as a pack mule. Ha!

We arrived at my house. I got the key from my pocket and unlocked the door. Nagihiko quickly rushed into the kitchen to put all the bags of groceries on the table. Are they that heavy?

I put Rikka's bag of art supplies and the other bag I was holding on the living couch.

I went into the kitchen to find Nagihiko leaving. "See you later, Rima-chan."

Wait, where is he going? He's not done helping me yet. "Where are you going?"

"Home. You know the place where I live."

"Aren't you going to help me unpack the groceries?" I peered into the grocery bag and picked up a carton of eggs.

"Rima-chan, I helped you with your errands all afternoon and I carried most of the bags. I'm going home." He began walking away.

"No, not y-" I slipped on a sponge, probably from Yua washing the dishes this morning. This isn't good; the eggs are going to go KERSPLAT!

I closed my eyes waiting for the fall and the eggs to crack, but there was no sound and there was no fall.  
I re-opened my eyes to see Nagihiko. He caught me and the eggs. How is he that athletic? Even I can't do that.

"You know what. Maybe I should help you. Or else you're going to drag me to the store again." He chuckled.

He helped me stand upright and then put the eggs in the fridge.

I then started to unload the groceries while he put them away.

"Thanks Nagihiko," I said after we finished.

"Finally!"

"What kind of answer is that?"

"The kind of answer you deserve. I've been waiting for you to say thank you all day. Yeah, all I've heard is give me, get me, take me, make me, buy me, drive me, find me."

What the? I never asked him to drive me. Although, I did ask him to do the others.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

He sounds like my mom and dad. What do I have to say for myself? I'll just keep shut.

"Never mind. Since we're done unloading the groceries, I'm leaving." He left the kitchen and made his way to the front door.

I chased after him. I caught him as he stepped off the front porch. "Wait, Nagihiko!" He stopped and turned to look at me. Crap, I don't know what to say.

"Well?"

"So...we have school tomorrow, right?" What did I just say?

"Yes, Rima-chan. Bye."

"No, wait!" He stopped again. He's waiting for an answer, but I'm still formulating it in my mind. Maybe the present will soften him up. "I have something for you."

I dashed inside to the living room. I grabbed the bag next to Rikka's art supplies. I went back outside.

"Are you giving me chocolate?"

"No, it's.." I reached inside the bag and pulled out the basketball autograph book. "This."

His eyes became wide and his jaw dropped. "How did you? Why would you? When did you?"

"Just consider it a little Friendship Day and thank you present."

"Friendship Day? I thought today was Valentine's Day."

"Yeah, but I call it Friendship Day! Anyways, do you like it?"

"Of course. But Rima, how did you afford it, how did I not notice it and when did you get it?"

This is like Yua in the morning all over again. "I got it while you were in the bathroom. I blended the bag with Rikka's art supplies bag. And my parents put 87750 yen on a credit card each month for me."

"I still don't get why you would buy this for me."

"Well, like you said, I dragged you all across the city to do my family's errands, I made you carry most of the bags, I made you put the groceries away, I made you put up with me the whole day and I didn't say thank you until the very end. I guess the second you left for the bathroom; I realized that you've been a great friend. Although, you do get on my nerves."

"Rima-chan."

"Oh, I couldn't get the pedestal or the free basketball without tipping you off, but I did get the special cover." I handed it to him.

He grabbed it, but immediately put the cover on the ground and the book on top of it. What is he doing?

He took a few steps closer to me and stared into my eyes. Seriously, _what_ is he doing!

He cupped his hands around my face. Shit!

He titled my face upward and inched closer. He slowly placed his lips on mine.

Oh. My. God.

* * *

(Utau's POV)

"Utau-sama, you really know how to shop 'til you drop!"

"I would've been able to shop more if we didn't get kicked out."

"Yeah Utau-san, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that that old woman's shirt did not go with those shoes." Hey, it's the truth.

"Yeah, but was it necessary for you to beat her down and cuss at her."

Kinda. I knew I should've dressed up as Hoshina Utau, then I would've gotten some respect. If I did though, I would have gotten mobbed. Yua's lucky she put on a disguise before we entered the mall.

The three of us were silent in the limo. We were driving to Nade's house.

I remained silent while Nade and Yua talked.

"You amazing though, Yua-chan. How did you keep up Utau-san all day?"

"Training as model. Oh yeah!"

The limo came to an abrupt stop. We're here. I was getting out of the limo. "I should've been a model too, but then I'd have to watch what I'm eating and-"

Whoa! I got out of the limo and saw something. Am I hallucinating? I rubbed my eyes and looked again. No, I'm not. Wow!

"Utau-sama, why did you stop mid-sentence?" I turned around to see Yua and Nade getting out of the limo. I pulled them out to make it go faster.

"Utau-san, what was that fo-"

I twisted their heads to the scene that I just saw.

It took them a while for them to react. Probably because their minds were processing it.

They at last exclaimed, "WHOA BABY!" at the same time.

I face-palmed.

I looked back up to see Nagihiko and Rima back away from each other all red. "Oh, you guys are back from shopping so soon?" Rima questioned.

Yua and Nade were both sides of me squealing They left my side and rushed to Rima's and tackled her inside the house.

I followed after them. Nagihiko was still on the front yard picking something up. I walked by him. "Utau-san," he muttered.

I paused to answer him. "Don't worry. You don't have to tell me."

"I don't?"

"No, because right now, I don't think you want to be bombarded with questions. And anyways, I'll get it out of Rima." I winked at him.

He presented a small smile and nod and commenced his way home.

I smiled after him and then turned to face Rima's house. I walked inside looking for Yua, Nade and Rima.

I haven't been in Rima's house before. I'll take this chance to explore. I wonder where they are.

* * *

(Rima's POV)

Do you know what's worse than two of your friends interrogating you? I don't know. I thought you could come up with something else.

Yua-tan and Nadeshiko are shooting questions like fireworks. Why did they have to come home early?

Just then, the door opened revealing Utau! Hopefully Utau will bale me out of this.

"I see you two are still asking Rima questions."

"Save me Utau!"

"Nah, I want to know what happened too." She joined the other two. Just my luck.

"So what happened?"

"Did Nagihiko help you with the errands?"

"Did you give him the present he was carrying? You do know today's Valentine's Day right?"

My friends. Aren't they wonderful?

I answered all their questions to my dismay. At the end, they started squealing. Oww, my ears hurt.

"Aww, you two should go out." Huh?

"You two would make a cute couple." Excuse me?

"It's possibly a romance, Rima." What?

A romance between Nagihiko and me. Me…and…Nagihiko. Nah. We're just friends, right? I think of him as just a friend. But does he? Besides the kiss, he does think of me as just a friend. Right?

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

**Ran: **Aww, so cute.

**Me: **Uh, sure. I did this last minute because I'm a huge procrastinator. I don't think it was any good.

**Ran: **Gees, Camilla-chan. Stop procrastinating!

**Me: **I'll try. Anyways, see you next time.

**Ran: **Bye everyone.

Haha, I finished this just in time for Nagihiko's birthday. Although, I did have to stay up last night to write it. I also finished the video I made. Other than that, the next chapter will be a filler and will come out sooner…let's just hope that. The title is Seiyo's Jocks, See You Soon Yua, and Yaya

Link: http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=1XzenyxT2LQ

P.S. Thank you for the reviews. They feel like hugs from a friend.

P.P.S. Happy 4th of July!

**Truths:**

#21: I make up a dream before I go to sleep.

#22: I can't be best friends with someone without constantly making fun of them.


	12. Athletes, a Farewell, and Meet Yaya

**Me:** I'm scared and jumpy at the moment.

**Ran:** Why?

**Me:** Uh…you'll find out later. Could you just do the disclaimer, please?

**Ran:** Okay, since you asked nicely. **Disclaimer:** Camilla-chan does not own Shugo or any of its characters.

* * *

(Kukai's POV)

_Break_

"Next time you two are in on one of my sister's pranks, you could give me a little warning."

In the future, should I help one of my best friends…or his sister? Best friend…sister. I'm helping Nadeshiko. "Yeah, but then it wouldn't be fun."

"Fun! It took me basically the whole class period to explain to everyone that it was one of Nadeshiko's pranks and that I wasn't really in trouble."

"Fujisaki-kun loosen up."

"Sure."

It was break and the three of us were walking. It's quiet. A little too quiet. "Don't you two think its a little quiet around here?"

"Yeah, that's because the girls aren't with us," Tadase replied. "Didn't something happen before when the girls weren't with us?"

Now that I think about it, yeah. "It's all a blur, though. Do you two remember?"

My two friends shook their heads. I'm taking that as a "no."

"Where are the girls anyways?" I turned to Nagihiko. He usually has all the answers to questions like this.

"Well, Utau-san is "in the studio rehearsing a new song" for the whole day."

"In other words, she's ditching." Utau is easy to read.

"Correct. She's going shopping with Sakurai Yua."

"The person who sung in her concert?" Tadase questioned.

Nagihiko nodded. "And Nadeshiko has a head council meeting with the teachers and Rima-chan is-"

"Avoiding you for what happened yesterday." I grinned.

"No, she's with Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko wants Rima-chan to be her head council partner next year. But…how did you know about yesterday!"

Tadase and I started laughing. "Really? Something happened?" Utau did tell us something about it, but she didn't actually say what is was.

"Uh, never mind. It's unimportant."

"I don't know, Fujisaki-kun if that's the truth. You did know that yesterday was Valentine's Day right?"

He gave me a puzzled look. "Souma-kun, you never pay attention to what socks you're wearing, let alone the date."

"Yeah, I didn't know until this morning. Rima put chocolate in my and Hotori-kun's locker. You know because we're her friends. And since you two are friends…what did she get you?"

He blushed faintly. Now, I know what happened. Just like Utau, Nagihiko is easy to read.

I put my arm around him. "Don't worry, Fujisaki-kun. I have a feeling of what happened."

He slightly turned red so, Tadase and I started laughing again. "You two are great frie- Did you hear that?"

We stopped laughing. "Hear what?" Tadase inquired.

"I swear I heard something in that bush over there."

We were silent for a little bit. The noise came again. "You're right. Who's going to check?"

Tadase and Nagihiko faced each other and pointed at me. "You go, Souma-kun."

"Why me?"

"You're the oldest."

"Yeah. Okay, then." I quietly inched toward the bush. Let's hope, it's not a squirrel; those things freak me out.

While I was making my way toward the bush, Tadase proclaimed, "I think I remember what happened last time the girls weren't with us."

I was still heading walking in the direction of the bush. Nagihiko and I replied, "What?"

Three more feet to the bush.

And now…I was about to check what was in the bush, but Tadase talked again. "We got chased by…" he gulped, "fan-girls."

After Tadase spoke that, I heard screams from a distance. Shit! Not those fan-girls. No wonder it was all a blur, they surrounded and attacked us.

I retreated from the bush to join my two friends panicking.

In the same time, I got to my friends; the fan-girls were in our view. We all agreed to run for our lives or else we'd get mobbed.

I heard their shouts while they were trailing behind us. "Kukai-sama, captain of the soccer team; you kicked your way into our hearts! Nagihiko-sama, captain of the basketball team; you slam-dunked your way into our hearts! Tadase-sama, captain of the baseball team; you hit a home-run into our hearts!"

(AN:/ Just go along with Tadase being good at baseball.)

I guess this is what we get for being Seiyo's prized athletes. Then, again, we are Seiyo's athletes, so we can outrun them.

I turned to look behind me. The girls were closer than ever.

Maybe not.

* * *

(Rima's POV)

_After school _

We were all gathered outside of my house saying goodbye to Yua. I was behind everyone because...I'm short; my friends didn't notice me behind them.

"Too bad we didn't get to hang out, but visit soon." I heard Kukai say to her. I tried jumping up and down to see the scene. Kukai and Yua were shaking hands.

Next, was Nagihiko. I wish I wasn't short. I saw Yua whisper something into Nagihiko's ear. He slightly blushed, then shook it off. They hugged after that. Hmm, I wonder what she said to him.

After him, were Nadeshiko and Utau. They did a three-way hug and squealed stuff that I couldn't understand. It was probably a code for something about me.

Nadeshiko and Utau backed away from Yua. Yua chimed, "Bye everyone." She made her way into the limo.

What! What about me?

As if everyone could read my mind, they explained, "Aren't you forgetting someone? I don't know...short...blonde...chibi?"

Short, blonde, chibi!

The five of them stepped to the side to reveal me.

Yua made her way to me and immediately glomped me. "Aww, Riri-chi I'll miss you. You better call me everyday."

During all of this, I just stood still and muttered, "Yup."

She finally let go and began walking toward the car. As she was about to enter the limo, something twisted inside me and I chased after her.

"Yua! Don't leave me!" I hugged her from behind.

She stopped and returned the hug. She giggled. "Still the same Rima. Don't worry, you have awesome friends here and I'll visit every now and then. And don't forget, you can sing our song whenever and remember I forced you to sing in a concert with me."

I giggled also. "Thanks Yua-tan. Have a safe drive home."

She smiled and she went inside. Yua shut the door of the limo. She rolled the window down and shouted, "Bye. Nice meeting everyone and nice seeing you again, Rima."

The limo started to drive off. We all replied with, "See you soon Yua."

Once the car was out of sight, I frowned a little. I miss Yua already. Apparently Kukai noticed this and said, "Don't worry Rima. You still have Nagihiko."

"Yeah, you're right." Wait...what did I just say?

I turned around to face four of my friends making "aww" sounds. Nagihiko was standing there smirking.

He made his way behind me. What is he going to do_ this_ time?

Nagihiko was behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and started swaying me back and forth.

He bent down and whispered into my ear, "Yeah Rima-chan, you still have me."

After what happened yesterday, he's been acting more like a playboy. Lucky for me! I tried my hardest to fight back the blush that was creeping on my face, until I realized something.

Too bad for him, my arms were free, so I jabbed him and pushed him off. "Great! I don't have my best friend, but instead I have a cross-dresser." That wiped the smirk off his face. I love using that to my advantage.

Kukai and Tadase high-fived each other. "Burn Fujisaki-kun!"

Nadeshiko interrupted by saying, "Shouldn't we go watch the concert now?"

I forgot about that. Yua gave us a copy of the concert with commentary from Yua herself and Utau. I can't wait to see it.

"I'm in," Utau calmly stated. Maybe shopping wore her out. Utau's usually not this calm.

Utau, Nadeshiko, Kukai and Tadase went next door to Nadeshiko and Nagihiko's house leaving me and the cross-dresser alone.

There was a silence between the two of us, until he finally spoke. "Rima-chan, about yesterday…"

He's still going on about that. I turned to look at him and smiled. "Don't worry about it." Nagihiko seemed stunned I said that, but I don't care. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him toward his house. "Let's go watch the concert, kay?"

"Yeah."

We entered his house and he led me to where our four friends were sitting on the couch.

* * *

(Yaya's POV)

_Yuiki Household _

"Now Yaya, don't forget to give Tsubasa dinner and make sure he goes to bed on time." My parents were leaving to go out for dinner.

"Why does Yaya have to watch him?" I whined.

"You're his older sister." That's what they _always_ say. He's five why can't he take care of himself. It's not like Yaya wanted a little brother. "And Yaya, could you please stop acting like a baby; you're already 14." She kissed me on the head before leaving. "See you tonight."

As the door closed, I turned to the five-year-old that ruined my life. It's no fair! Mom and dad always give their attention to him.

Tsubasa saw the glare I was giving him, but he only smiled. "Yaya, what's wrong?" How can he act so innocent?

I put my back to him and began walking toward my room. "Dinner's in the fridge, try not to bother Yaya."

I slammed the door shut and placed my back against the door. I slid down to the floor.

This reminds me, I have to make a phone call. I grabbed my cell phone off my bed. It began to ring after I dialed the number.

"Hello, this is Lulu."

"Lulu-chan, its Yaya. How are you feeling?"

"Achoo, I'm achoo okay. I just achoo have a sneezing achoo problem. Anyways, did you achoo get the goods?"

"Yes, Yaya did. Yaya hid in a bush during break and found out some interesting things."

"Like what?"

"Yaya doesn't know if this is true, but Yaya was spying on the three boys at break like you told Yaya to and they said that Tsukiyomi Utau at our school is really Hoshina Utau."

"Really? Achoo! What else?"

"Nadeshiko wants that new girl to be her partner for head council next year."

"Did you find out achoo anything about the new girl besides that?"

"Not that Yaya knows of, but something happened yesterday between her and Nagi-kun."

"What was it?"

"Yaya doesn't know. They didn't say anything, but they were mentioning Valentine's Day."

"Interesting. Achoo! What occurred next?"

"They were about to discover Yaya, but then they got chased by fan-girls."

"Hmmm, good job Yaya."

"Thank you. Are you going to be in school tomorrow or is Yaya going to be alone again?"

"I'll be there achoo tomorrow. You can count on achoo that."

"Yay! Yaya can't wait." I squeaked.

I was about to hang up the phone, but Lulu-chan spoke again. "But if I'm not there tomorrow, continue to get the dirt on that group."

"But Lulu-chan, isn't that a violation of their private lives."

"Do you want to be my friend or not? You could go back to sitting alone at lunch and not having anyone paying attention to you."

Something snapped inside of me. I knew it was wrong. My head thought some way, but my mouth was the one talking and it thought differently. "On second thought, count on Yaya!"

"Good. Goodnight Yaya!" Before hanging up the phone, Lulu-chan sneezed a great big one.

I closed my cell phone. Should I be really spying on them? If it means having at least one person who pays attention to me, then that should be worth it.

I sat in silence on my bed when I heard the smoke alarm go off.

This can't be good. What did Tsubasa do?

I sprinted to the kitchen and saw the microwave covered in black smoke. I quickly got the fire extinguisher and put it out.

"What did you do!" I yelled.

"Well, I was hungry and wanted to eat, but the dinner was on the top shelf and I couldn't reach it, so I just grabbed an egg and microwaved it."

"Ahh! You don't microwave eggs! Why didn't you call Yaya?"

He looked like he was about to cry. Perhaps, I shouted too loud.

"Fine, don't worry about it. Yaya will take the blame."

"Okay, I'm hungry can you get my dinner."

I went over the fridge and got the dinner with ease. He looked at me with awe.

"Why are you staring at Yaya like that?"

"I hope I can be as amazing as you when I'm older."

Aww, maybe I should be nicer to him.

After I heated up the dinner, instead of me going into my room, I joined him in the living room. His face lit up.

Five years isn't too late, is it? If not, I'll try and give Tsubasa a chance.

I was enjoying spending time with my brother so much that when I saw that Lulu-chan was calling again, I didn't answer it.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

**Me:** Wow, my shortest chapter. That's an accomplishment.

**Ran:** Haha!

**Me:** What's that supposed to me?

**Ran:** I don't know.

**Me:** Okay then Ran.

**Ran:** So, why were you scared and jumpy?

**Me:** Check below.

**Ran:** Oh, okay. See you next time.

Sorry this was posted so late. I have a legit reason that I'll explain after this. First off, I need a little help. If anyone has any tips on how to break procrastination, could you tell me them. I need to learn how to stop procrastinating. XD

Second, I couldn't upload because…you see…I was reliving my childhood with my cousins who were visiting and we decided to watch a certain show and I got all freaked out. My parents told me I couldn't go on the computer unless I promised to stop watching that show, but secretly I still am going. Shhh, don't tell my parents.

Don't worry, though, since I made you wait this long for the chapter. Expect the next chapter in two to three days. Now, that's a promise. ;)

P.S. Thank you for all the reviews. Each review feels like a hug from a friend.

P.P.S. Happy birthday Bijou!

**Truths:**

#23: I sometimes save files as "aweirhnbmnkjs" when I'm too lazy to think of a file name.

#24: When I finally understand something that was confusing to me, I suddenly shout, "Success!" during class. (I get weird looks every time.)


	13. Basketball, Speed and a Friendly Reunion

**Yoru:** It's time for another chapter, nya.

**Me:** Yup, it is Yoru.

**Yoru:** Is it going to be another short chapter, nya?

**Me:** Nope. It's actually pretty long. Maybe a little too long.

**Yoru:** It's okay Camilla.

**Me:** KK. Disclaimer please.

**Yoru:** **Disclaimer:** Camilla does not Shugo Chara or any of its characters.

* * *

(Nagihiko's POV)

_Wednesday (After school)_

"Grr, why do we have to wait for Nadeshiko?" Rima complained. This girl is inpatient. I can't believe after this I have to get tutored by her at her house.

"Calm down, Rima-chan. Besides Nadeshiko is doing this so you can be her partner next year."

"Kay, I understand that, but do we have to wait _here_?"

I dragged Rima against her will to the basketball courts. Hey, I need to practice. "I'm practicing for next year."

I dribbled the ball and tried to shoot a three-pointer. It hit the backboard, but didn't make it inside the hoop.

From the stands, I heard Rima snort. Thanks for the encouragement. "Yeah, you _need_ all the practice you can get."

Like she could do better. I wonder. I went to obtain the ball and called out, "Rima-chan!" When she looked my way, I passed the ball to her. She tried catching it, but couldn't. She squealed in terror. See, she can't even catch a damn ball.

"What the hell was THAT for?"

"I was proving a point to myself. I knew you couldn't catch a basketball. I doubt you can even play the game."

As I went to get the ball, I turned to Rima. She had a deadly aura around her. Oops, I think I went a little too far.

I backed away and returned to the court. I saw her get up from the stands. At first, I thought she was going to stomp away angry, but she came my way.

Shit.. Get ready to die Nagihiko.

She was a few inches away from me. I put the ball in front of my face to protect it, but when nothing happened for a few seconds, I moved it away.

I glanced down at Rima. She wasn't as pissed, but she had on a serious face. "What?" I managed to say.

"Wanna bet?" she asked.

"What are we betting on?"

"Well, you said I can't play basketball. I'll take you up on that." She's serious. I'm like seven inches taller than her. I'm clearly going to win.

"Okay. We'll write down our bets on paper, so we can't change them. Deal?"

She quickly ran and got paper and a pencil. We wrote down our bets. I couldn't help, but smile at her as I made my bet. I will win.

We folded the pieces of paper and placed them under our bags. She took off her jacket and joined me on the court. "Rules?" she questioned.

"The same rules as in real basketball, if you even know them. But we'll make it first person to ten. And we'll only play on half-court. Got it?"

"Yes. When do we start?"

"Now." I took the ball and started to dribble it toward the net.

As I was dribbling though, something zoomed past me. In an instant, I looked down and saw that the ball was gone.

I saw Rima up to the net. She had the ball! I thought I just lost it while dribbling. She stood there and right as I was about to block her, she shot the ball and made it. Impossible!

She saw my surprised face and smirked my way. "Good luck, Nagihiko," she declared as she passed the ball to me.

When did she get good in sports? Uh oh, I might actually lose.

* * *

_Twenty minutes later_

It's 9 to 9. Next basket wins. Thankfully I have the ball. Rima is in front of me trying to get the ball. Every move I've made, she was able to counter it. It's as if she can read my next move.

So I had an idea. It was a risk I needed to take. I threw the ball near a corner of the court and ran as fast as I could to it.

Rima may actually be good at basketball, but she will never catch up to me in running. She was trailing behind me.

I finally got to the ball. I could easily do a bank shot and win. I was about to shoot, but I was interrupted.

"Nagi! Rima-chi! I'm done with the council meeting."

"Nadeshiko, don't bother me. I'm a little busy at the moment." Again, I was going to shoot, but Nadeshiko kept shooting off her mouth.

"You're a nice brother! Do you want me to tell Mom that you were mean to me again?" After that, I concentrated on Nadeshiko.

"Nade, what are you…seven? Besides, Rima-chan and I are playing a game. And I'm about to-" I looked down at my empty hands. Where did the ball go?

I looked around and saw that Rima had the ball. No, this can't be good!

She shot the ball before I got to her. I prayed that it didn't make it.

The ball traveled in the air. It was coming down toward the hoop and…

It made a swish.

Damn it! I lost. Thanks Nadeshiko.

Rima cheered. "WHAT NOW NAGIHIKO!"

I can't believe I lost to Rima. What is she going to make me do?

We left the court to get our belongings. Nadeshiko was already by our sides congratulating Rima.

"Good job, Rima-chi! No one's ever beaten my brother before."

I only lost because of Nadeshiko.

We packed up our stuff and began our way to our houses. Rima's going to be rubbing it in my face; I know she is.

Surprisingly, as we were walking, she didn't. Weird.

When I looked at her, though, she saw me and smirked. "Now, Nagihiko. Did you forget the rest of our bet?"

I pretended I didn't know. "And what might that be Rima-chan?"

"Here." She handed me the piece of paper she wrote on earlier. I unfolded the piece of paper and read the contents.

It read: _You're my slave and you must compliment me whenever I want_.

Somehow…I expected that.

I re-folded the paper and put it in my pocket. "Fine. A deal's a deal."

Nadeshiko stared in confusion at us. "You guys were betting? If Rima bet for you to be her slave…what did you bet Nagi?"

And to this I smirked at Rima. I got my paper from my other pocket and handed it to Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko squeaked when she read it.

Rima pleaded Nadeshiko to tell her. "What did he write? What did he write?"

I signaled for Nadeshiko to tell her. "If you lost, then you would've gone on a date with Nagihiko! Wouldn't that have been so cute?"

Rima stopped and looked horrified. After a while she finally shouted, "I'm GLAD I won."

Nadeshiko pulled Rima to continue walking. "Aww Rima-chi. You don't really mean that, do you?"

Before she could answer I spoke. "Yeah, Rima-chan. Don't deny the love between us?"

She still looked petrified, but she was able to slap me. I knew that was coming.

The three of us decided to remain silent the rest of the way.

* * *

(Rima's POV)

Nagihiko followed me to my house while Nadeshiko went to her own.

We went into the living room and sat on the couch. I right away started to tutor him since it was already 5:00.

"Okay. Nagihiko define the word "aeromancy."

I was waiting for his answer, but he just stared at me puzzled. "Rima-chan, is that a real word?"

Oh my God! I tried to remain calm. "Yes, it's a real word."

"Aeromancy. Is it to put down, suppress, or silence with an argument?"

"Nope. That's squelch. Aeromancy is the prediction of future events from observation of weather conditions."

"Maybe, I should review more then." Yeah, he should.

I gave him the list with the words and definitions. While he was looking over it, I checked the list Hayashi-sensei gave me. It told me what I should quiz him on to get ready for the final.

It was quiet until we heard thundering steps. Rikka came trotting down the stairs mad. Isn't she supposed to still be at day care? I'll worry about it later.

"Hi Rikka. You okay?" She shook her head.

"Hi Rikka-chan," Nagihiko said.

"Hi Nagi-kun." She faced me, "Onee-san, you know why I'm so mad?"

I tried humoring her. "What is it Rikka?"

"This boy in day care said that boys were better than girls because they're different. What's the difference between boys and girls?"

Crap. I expected this question from Rikka one day, but not now.

I faced Nagihiko for help, but all he did was grin and inquired, "Yeah Onee-san, what _is_ the difference between boys and girls?"

I tried to form something in my head. I pondered for a bit then finally I answered my little sister's question. "Well, you see…uh, boys lead in dancing." Nagihiko looked at me with a 'what the hell' look, but I told him to let me handle it. "Also, the lines for the boys' restrooms are way shorter than the girls'." That one is so true. "And finally girls can wear shorts, pants, dresses or skirts, but boys can only wear shorts or pants," I paused and faced Nagihiko, "unless…they're a cross-dresser."

Nagihiko sighed and went back to reviewing the list.

I ran out of other possible ideas that won't dirty Rikka's innocent mind. "Does that answer your question, Rikka?"

"Yes, it does. Thank you Onee-san. Bye-bye." She went back up the stairs. Oh thank God.

When Rikka was out of sight, Nagihiko asked me, "Why couldn't you just tell her?"

"Yes. I'm going to tell my three-year-old little sister that the difference between boys and girls is that boys have penises and girls have vaginas. That won't poison her mind. Besides, she doesn't know what those things are. I'll leave it up to my parents to explain to her."

All he did was chuckle.

I need a break. "Anyways, I'm going to get a snack. Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine." I went into the kitchen to find something to eat.

I came out of the kitchen biting into an apple. You know what they say "an apple a day keeps the doctor away."

I went to the couch and noticed that Nagihiko wasn't assessing himself with the vocabulary, but instead was holding a deck of cards. The new deck of cards Yua-tan gave me. Who said he could touch those?

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Hey Rima-chan, want to take a little break. We could play cards." Cards? He took out the cards from the box and shuffled, but the cards scattered everywhere.

I grinned to myself. "I'll play. Do you know how to play speed?"

He gathered all the cards. "Sure. Do you want to play that?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. I'll shuffle the cards." I took the cards from him and shuffled. "How about we bet again?" I won't tell him, I'm a master at speed and I've never lost.

"Okay, then. Should we write down our bets on paper again?"

"Yes." I finished shuffling. "Rules: best two out of three and do you know about the royal flush rule?"

"Kind of. Care to explain." He finished writing down his bet and sat on it. He better not rip one on it, but then again…I'm going to win, so it doesn't matter.

"Okay, if you're lucky to get the royal flush hand which includes the 10, the queen, the ace, the jack, and the king of spades, and the cards to begin with are the 2 or 9 of spades then you automatically win. Got it?" I folded my paper and put it on the table next to us.

"Okay." Nagihiko is so going down.

I dealt the cards.

I couldn't help, but laugh maniacally inside my head. I'm going to beat Nagihiko twice today. I feel so accomplished.

Once I dealt all the cards we picked five cards from our stack. I placed my hand on the upside down starter card and he did the same. "On three we flip. One. Two. Three."

I looked at the starter card…a 9 of spades, then to my hand. Nothing. I checked Nagihiko's starter card. It was a five. I was about to put down my six and seven just before I became aware that Nagihiko was smiling at me.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked confused.

"Well, you see Rima-chan…I won." He WHAT!

"What are you talking about; you still have a lot of cards left?" I pointed to his stack.

"That's true, but you said we're playing with the royal flush rule." I checked the stack. The card I flipped over, 9 of spades, was on the bottom. On top of that card was the 10, jack, queen, king and the ace of spades.

How did he get the royal flush hand? There's less than a 1% chance of getting that hand. I've never even gotten it before.

He was grinning even wider. I lost to him. "Fine. You win this game, but I'm winning the other two."

"Whatever you say, Rima-chan."

I gathered all the cards, shuffled and distributed. We did the same procedure of flipping the starter card on three.

I am going to win!

* * *

_Two minutes later_

Both Nagihiko and I are down to one last card. We kept flipping our side cards hoping for the card we needed.

I'm not sure what Nagihiko's last card was, but mine is a queen. I'm looking for either a jack or king. Come on.

We had only one final side card left. Hopefully, this is a jack or king. We flipped it. The card I flipped was a jack. I was about to place my queen down on the pile.

In one second, there was the jack. And in another, there was a queen placed on top of it.

I looked up to Nagihiko who was victorious. He beat me at my own game. Great!

I sighed in defeat. Without me knowing I uttered, "I've never lost."

"It's okay Rima-chan. You beat me at basketball. And I beat you at speed. We're even."

Yeah, even. But I really wanted to win.

"Now that's out of the way, let's get back to tutoring." I hope he doesn't remember his bet.

"Wait a minute." He remembered the bet, didn't he?

"Yes?"

"Did you forget the bet Rima-chan?"

"No. I thought you did." I thought fast. I don't want to do whatever he wrote down. "How about…you don't have to compliment or be my slave?"

"Rima-chan, you know as well as I know that you're going to forget about that in a few days, so no." He handed me the paper he sat on.

"You didn't release gas while sitting on it, right?"

"Right. Now just open and read it."

"Are you sure? We can just keep tutoring. That'll be fun!" I am stalling.

"Rima-chan quit stalling and read it. It won't be that bad, I promise."

I finally opened the note. I stared at his writing and read it. My eyes widened. I immediately snapped it closed and shouted, "I AM NOT DOING THAT!"

A smirk appeared on his face. "Come on Rima-chan. Like I said, a deal's a deal."

"Yeah, but of all the things you could have chosen, why did you choose that?" I swear as I said that he turned slightly red. "You know what don't answer that. I know why."

"You do?"

"Yes. You chose it because you're a playboy." He relaxed. What did he consider I was thinking?

"Rima-chan, it'll be over in 20 seconds."

I pouted and finally gave in. "Kay, then."

We collected all the cards and put them on the table. He placed his books on the table as well.

I scooted closer to him and again he was smirking. Remind me to kill him later.

I started to lean forward and he did also. He closed his eyes and I did too. I leaned forward until I felt his lips meet with mine.

If you're wondering what the bet was it was and I quote, _kiss me for 20 seconds_.

I counted 7, 8, 9, 10 in my head when I heard the front door slam. It was probably Rikka.

It got to 14, 15, 16, 17 when I heard a voice I wasn't expecting for another day.

"Rima, papa's ho- AHHHHHHHH!"

Nagihiko and I backed away from each other in a flash.

Identify the phrase: worst timing possible. Yup, it's my dad. What is he doing coming home one day early?

He rushed to the couch we were sitting on. He pointed a finger angrily at Nagihiko. "Who are you, what are you doing here, and what did you do to my daughter?"

"Dad, I'm tutoring him." I decided to save Nagihiko even though this is his fault we're in this predicament.

"TUTORING!"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm tutoring him for Language Arts."

He eased a little. "That's my girl." He smiled.

Phew! He's calm.

He turned back on Nagihiko. Spoke too soon. "Would you two please join me in the dining room?"

"So we can have dinner?" I hoped.

"Nope. If I yell at you two here, the neighbors will come and investigate. The dining room is slightly sound proofed."

He took hold of both of our wrists and took us to the dining room. What did I do to deserve this? All I did was not tell Rikka the real difference between boys and girls. And this is what I get?

* * *

_Ninety minutes later_

Oh my god. I never knew my dad could drone on this long. Wait…I did. I probably lost interest three minutes into his speech.

My dad was pacing around Nagihiko and I who were sitting in chairs. I turned to him and mouthed out, "Thanks a lot."

I didn't get a reply; my dad interrupted. "Rima, no fraternizing with him."

I rolled my eyes. Who knew my dad could be this protective?

"NOW FROM MY UNDERSTANDING RIMA YOU'RE TUTORING HIM IN LANGUAGE ARTS, CORRECT?"

I didn't get a chance to answer.

"I AM GOING TO SAY THIS CLEARLY. I DON'T WANT YOU TO TUTOR HIM ANYMORE. HE CAN FIND SOMEONE ELSE. I DON'T CARE IF HE CAN'T FIND ANYONE AND HE FAILS."

Wow, my dad can be so mean too.

"I JUST WANT TO KNOW, WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO DO THAT TO MY DAUGHTER?"

Why can't he just let it go? I'm 16 for crying out loud.

"Hi, hi," I heard a voice approaching us.

Oh, is it a neighbor coming to investigating. I hope so, so I can finally leave.

"Hello, Hunny-Bunny." No, it's just my mom. She entered the dining room. "Hi Nagi-kun, nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too Mashiro-san."

"Sayuri, you know this boy." That was when she noticed dad in the corner of the room.

"Why yes. Rima and he usually talk at night through their windows." I face-palmed. Did she _have_ to mention that?

My dad sent an angry glare toward Nagihiko. Right then, I heard Rikka coming down the stairs.

"So Isamu, why are you home a day early?" Yes, the question I've asked my dad. Will he finally answer it?

"Well, the business trip got boring, so my company said I could go home early and see my daughters. When I got home, I was expecting a warm embrace from my loving and innocent daughter, but NO! I COME HOME AND FIND THIS BOY CHEWING ON OUR DAUGHTER'S FACE!"

Seriously, I want to disappear.

Rikka arrived in the room. "Papa! You're home!"

"Yes Rikka, _my favorite daughter_, I'm home."

Did he have to over-emphasize that? I turned to Nagihiko who was sweating bullets since the beginning.

When will this nightmare end?

* * *

_Ten minutes later _

My parents were arguing about when I can start dating. I wish I had normal parents.

Through the glass dining room I noticed a woman resembling Nadeshiko approach.

Nagihiko noticed it too. As the woman approached, Nagihiko spoke, "Mom!"

My dad removed his attention from arguing with my mom to turn to Nagihiko. "Oh, so you're mom's here. I would love to ask her-" My dad turned and stopped mid-sentence. "Mai!"

Mai? Who's Mai? Well, Nagihiko's mom, but how do they know each other?

"Isamu! What are you doing he- Sayuri!" She hugged my mother.

Nagihiko caught my perplexed face. "How do you three know each other?" I at last said.

"The three of us were best friends in school," my mom answered. Of course they were.

"You two are the new neighbors?" Nagihiko's mom asked.

"Yes. You're our neighbor?" Then my mom and Nagihiko's mom happy-jumped while my dad laughed.

Weird.

Rikka was sitting on my lap. Her tummy rumbled. "Mama, I'm hungry. When can we eat dinner?"

Our mom broke from the happy jump and became distressed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I better get dinner started now."

"No need for that Sayuri. You can have dinner with us," Nagihiko's mom announced.

"By us, do you mean Yori is back from Europe?" my dad inquired.

"Yup, he's visiting for a few days."

My dad screamed like a girl. It's official. Today is the weirdest, worst, strangest day ever in Tokyo.

"Let's go family!" my dad called.

"I don't want to go." I really didn't want to have dinner with Nagihiko and his family…wait Nadeshiko will be there!

I was about to say forget what I said, but my dad interrupted me. "Rima, we're going! And just for this, you can continue tutoring Nagihiko and I'll try to forget what happened earlier."

We began walking to next door. In front of me, my dad, mom and Nagihiko's mom were talking and laughing.

When we arrived at the front door, Nadeshiko opened it. She was surprised to see me and my family, but she shook it off.

We all went to the dining room. We all sat down. Nadeshiko introduced us to their housekeeper, Baaya. Then the food arrived.

While we were eating the four adults started a conversation. "So Isamu, Mai told me that my son did something to your daughter." Nagihiko and I almost gagged on our food. Not the sort of conversation I wanted to hear while eating.

"Yes. When I arrived home…your son was…kissing my daughter."

Nadeshiko stopped eating and was stunned.

"Nagihiko Rhythm Fujisaki, how many times do we have to tell you to stop acting like a playboy? Just because you were a girl and managed to learn their ways, doesn't mean you can use that to your advantage."

Haha, his middle name is Rhythm.

Nagihiko slumped in his chair and kept on eating.

"I know she's beautiful and you couldn't resist, but turn it down a bit." On my left, Nagihiko was turning red.

I kept on eating, nonetheless. On my right, I noted that Nadeshiko was standing up and still in shock. What's wrong with her?

"You two kissed _again_?" It wasn't the fact that she said the first three words, but did she have to mention again.

The four adults stared at Nagihiko and me for answers. Nagihiko and I faced Nadeshiko. Thanks a lot Nadeshiko.

"So…will the two of you care to explain?" all four adults asked simultaneously.

I was going to respond. I swear I was but…my phone rang. How lucky am I? "My phone's ringing. Got to take it." I got out of my seat and ran outside leaving Nagihiko to answer their question.

I was outside and opened my cell phone.

"Oh my God, I love you! Thank you so much for calling. I was in a bit of a predicament, but you saved me. I owe you one…Who is this?" I was concentrating on leaving the dining room in a hurry that I didn't check the caller ID.

The person on the phone chuckled. "Haha, Rima-chan. You haven't changed. What kind of predicament did you get into this time?"

"A dinner predicament. Yeah, yeah, I haven't changed…_WHO_ IS THIS?"

The person chuckled again before answering. "It's me. Kirishma."

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

**Me:** See I told you I'd get this chapter up in two days.

**Yoru:** Good job Camilla. I'm proud, nya.

**Me:** Yoru are you okay? You seem a bit out of character.

**Yoru:** I don't know. You're writing what I'm saying, nya.

**Me:** Oh, that's right.

**Yoru:** See everyone next time, nya.

Ooh, slight cliffy. Not really to me, though. It's just that the chapter got too long. It's about 4,000 words. The next chapter will continue on from here. Expect the chapter in three to four days because I'm banned from the computer again. Just because I go into my parent's room screaming in the middle of the night, I'm banned from the computer. I guess it is my fault for watching the show again. Hey, it was my childhood after all! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go watch more of that show. LOL! XD

P.S. Thank you for all the reviews. Each review is like a hug from a friend. And it makes me want to keep writing. ;)

**Truths:**

#25: I wake up in the middle of the night and realize I have hours to sleep.

#26: I always count how many hours of sleep I'll get before I go to sleep.


	14. Evening at the Fujisakis

**Me:** Welcome back!

**Yoru:** Hi everyone, nya!

**Me:** I'm lazy to type more, so Yoru just do the disclaimer please.

**Yoru:** **Disclaimer:** Camilla does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. She also doesn't own the song used in the story, nya.

**Me:** Enjoy!

* * *

(Rima's POV)

Kirishma! I haven't talked to him in a few weeks. "Hey Kirishma-kun, what's up? And don't say the ceiling or sky." I hate it when people say that to me. Or usually they say "not you" since I'm so short.

"Oh nothing really. I was just wondering when you're coming to the airport to pick me up." What did he just say?

"Wait, what did you just say?" He did say airport, right?

"Didn't Yua-tan tell you I'm visiting Wednesday night?" No, Yua didn't.

"So you're at the airport right now waiting?" I began to panic.

"Yup, people keep looking at me since I've been here for two hours." Two hours!

"Oh my God! I'm sorry. I'll ask my dad to get you at the airport! Yua-tan didn't tell me anything! I really am sorry! I'll doubly owe you! You should have called earlier! I can't believe Yua-tan didn't-"

While I was panicking over the phone, all Kirishma did on the other end was laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked once I caught my breath.

"I'm just kidding Rima-chan. I'm not in Tokyo; I'm at home in Kyoto." When I go to visit Kyoto, I'm killing him.

"Then why did you say you were in Tokyo?" I squeaked slightly relieved.

"I wanted to see if you still had your panic attacks and you do." He kept on laughing. My panic attack are nothing to laugh about.

"Well, thanks for making me panic." I sarcastically remarked.

"Now I'm sorry Rima-chan. I also wanted to see if you were still a good friend and you passed. I did this to Yua-tan, but all she did was laugh at my expense, told me to find another ride and then she hung-up."

Isn't Yua wonderful? "Speaking of Yua-tan how was being head council while she was away?"

"How _was_? I think you mean how _is_. Yua hasn't been in school even though she arrived yesterday. She's ditching on purpose, so I'm still the head. She's most likely not going to be here for the rest of the week."

"Yua-tan _would_ do that." We laughed together.

"So how's Tokyo?" The same thing Yua asked me.

"It's interesting. Every day is an-"

"Adventure," he finished.

"Yeah." Once again we laughed together.

"By the way Rima-chan about the day you left…" That just ruined the moment. I already knew what he was going to say. Yua told me. Like I said before, isn't Yua a great friend?

I had no idea how to respond and I'm guessing he wanted me to because there was an awkward silence on the other end. "Uh, Kirishma-kun…" That's the best I got.

"You know what, sorry I brought it up." Phew, I breathed a sigh of relief. "Anyways Rima-chan, I'm going to let you go finish eating dinner. "

Dinner? Oh, that's right. "Okay, then. B-"

"By the way, thanks for the chocolate." I forgot about the chocolate. At least Yua came through and gave them out.

"No problem. It's part of my Friendship Day tradition."

"I know, Rima-chan. Be prepared for your gift next month, though. Okay, now I'm going to let you go finish dinner. Bye Rima-chan. Thanks for being an amazing _friend_. Talk to you soon?"

I was suspicious of the way he emphasized "friend." But now I understood. If Yua told me, then she told him. I guess living six hours apart that's all we're meant to be. Oh, well.

"Of course. Bye Kirishma-kun." I hang up the cell-phone and heaved a sigh. I began walking toward the Fujisaki house and stopped at the porch.

Should I go back in there after what just happened? Or be in the safe haven of my home?

I decided to go inside because I convinced myself I was brave. I went into the Fujisaki house and found my way to the dining room.

Everyone was still eating when I got back. I mean why wouldn't they? I was gone only gone for five minutes.

I took my seat between Nadeshiko and Nagihiko. Right as I sat down and grabbed my fork my father looked up from his plate. "Who called you Rima?"

Can't a girl have privacy? "No one papa." I saw Nadeshiko and Nagihiko glance at me through the corner of my eyes. They know I'm lying, huh? Actually anyone would know that was a lie.

"I'll believe that when I let you start dating…and just to let you know that's not going to happen anytime soon. Who was on the phone?" I wish my mom or Rikka would help me.

"Yes, Hunny-Bunny who was on the phone?" That doesn't count as helping. Why would I even ask for my mom's help? She's never any help.

Rikka sometimes helps, though. I looked over at Rikka who was messing around with her food. Okay, never mind. She won't help me, so I might as well reply.

"Kirishma-kun," I muttered.

I kept my gaze at the plate of food in front of me, but I looked up when I heard my mother shriek. "KIRISHMA-KUN! Aww, you two haven't talked in a long time!" Two weeks isn't _that_ long.

My dad's reaction on the other hand was angry. He banged his fist against the table and bellowed, "Another boy!"

Seriously, he needs to take a chill pill.

I face-palmed. This was pretty awkward considering we were still at the Fujisakis'.

"Who's that?" Nadeshiko and Nagihiko's parents asked.

I was going to respond, but my mom beat me to it. "Kirishma-kun, why he was Rima-tan's first boyfriend."

NO HE WASN'T! He was a really close friend, but not my boyfriend. Besides we just established over the phone that we're only friends.

My mom kept blabbing about Kirishma. This is awkward. While my mom was going on with her speech, Nagihiko and Nadeshiko's parents were asking questions about him and my dad was doing commentary in the background.

I was stuck in another little situation. Somebody help me!

"Mom, Dad, I thought you were going to inform us how you met Rima's parents. Mom weren't you going to tell us the first day you met Rima's parents. And Dad weren't you going to explain how you knew Rima's dad despite him being best friends with girls?" Nadeshiko inquired.

Thank you Nadeshiko! Although, she did get me into a predicament earlier. At least she redeemed herself.

The four adults dropped the previous subject and began talking about their first meetings. And that was the conversation during the rest of dinner. I let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

_One hour later_

We finished eating dinner about 20 minutes ago and the four adults wanted to do karaoke. That is probably the most cliché thing I've ever heard.

I was sitting on the couch watching Rikka sing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star." It was one of the only songs she could read all the words to.

I'm just happy no one's making me sing. I already dealt with singing against my will at Utau and Yua's concert.

I'm not the only one who hasn't sung yet, though. Nagihiko hasn't sung either. Ever since dinner, he's been a little down. Should I be worried? Nah. It's probably not about me.

Rikka completed the song and she gave a little curtsy before returning to her seat next to mine.

"Who's singing next?" Nadeshiko's mom asked.

I remained quiet. As long as I'm quiet, they won't remember I haven't sung yet. I am NOT singing. "Onee-san hasn't sung yet." Thanks a lot Rikka.

"That's right. Rima you sing next." Nadeshiko's mom handed me the microphone.

"I don't really want-"

"Rima," my dad said, "you're singing. Besides you have a lovely singing voice. I should know. You and Rikka got it from me." He stood up proudly. You wish, Dad.

"Fine." I went over to the karaoke book to find a song.

"Wait!" Nadeshiko called out. I stopped looking at the book to her. Once all eyes were on her, she spoke again. "Nagi hasn't sung yet either."

Nagihiko who was sitting on the same couch as her looking bored immediately shot up. "I am NOT singing." Same thing I said, but look where that's gotten me.

"Yes, you have to Nagi." His dad said as he gave him a microphone.

"But Rima-chan's sing-"

"Don't worry. You two sing a duet," Nadeshiko chimed. She planned this didn't she? She and Rikka! Nadeshiko pulled me over to the middle of the living room next to Nagihiko.

"I haven't picked a song yet," I barked.

"I already have that covered. You two are singing this song." She pointed the remote to the karaoke machine and entered the song ID. The song title popped up and at the moment I knew she planned this.

I turned to Nagihiko who was dreading this as much as I was. "Aren't our sisters wonderful?"

"I know, right. Let's just get this over with," he groaned. I nodded and the song began.

(AN:/ I do not own the song!)

**Nagihiko:**

_We were both young when I first saw you_

**Me:**_  
I close my eyes_

_And the flashback starts_

**Nagihiko:**

_You're standing there_

**Both: **_  
On a balcony in summer air_

**Nagihiko:**

_See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns_

**Me:**_  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
_**Both:**

_And say hello, little did I know  
_

Really, Nadeshiko. This song?

_**Nagihiko: **__  
That I was Romeo, I was throwing pebbles_

_**Me:**__  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_**Nagihiko: **__  
And you were crying on the staircase  
Begging me _

_**Me:**_

_Please don't go_

Weird. How did Nadeshiko know my dad told Nagihiko to stay away from me?

_**Nagihiko:**_

_And I said  
Baby, I can take you somewhere we can be alone_

_**Me:**__  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_**Nagihiko:**_

_I'll be the prince _

_**Me:**_

_And I'll be the princess_

_**Both:**_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

I have to admit. Nagihiko is actually a pretty good singer. Like I'd ever tell him that, though.

_**Me:**_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
__**Nagihiko:**_

_So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while  
'Cause I was Romeo _

_**Me:**_

_I was the scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you, please don't go_

Right here, the both of us seemed to be getting into the song. The both of us looked into each others eyes and Nagihiko took my hand in his.

_**Nagihiko:**_

_And I said  
Baby, I can take you somewhere we can be alone_

_**Me:**_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_**Nagihiko:**_

_I'll be the prince _

_**Me:**_

_And I'll be the princess_

_**Both: **__  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

_**Nagihiko:**_

_Baby, I can save you _

_**Me:**_

_They're trying to tell me how to feel_

_**Nagihiko:**_

_This love is difficult _

_**Me:**_

_But it's real_

_**Both: **__  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh, oh_

The music dimmed a little, but we were smiling at each other, nonetheless. Then, it was time to sing again.

_**Me:**__  
I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
__**Nagihiko:**_

_Then I met you on the outskirts of town _

_And I said  
Baby, I can save you _

_**Me:**_

_I've been feeling so alone_

_**Nagihiko: **__  
I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_**Both: **__  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_

_**Nagihiko: **__  
I knelt to the ground _

_**Me:**_

_He pulled out a ring  
And said _

I don't whether to think this is cute or creepy, but Nagihiko really knelt to the ground and he got out a ring. Where did that come from anyways?

_**Nagihiko:**_

_Marry me Rima-chan  
You'll never have to be alone_

Did he just say Rima-chan instead of Juliet?

_**Me:**__  
I love you and that's all I really know_

_**Nagihiko:**_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_**Both: **__  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

The song ended. Our parents, sisters and Nagihiko's housekeepers were applauding. When did they- Never mind. They've always been there. I just forgot.

We handed the microphones to his parents. "Good job you two." Yeah, yeah. I sung again, against my will.

"You know what," my dad got up from the couch and approached us. Is he going to kill Nagihiko? He placed a hand on his shoulder. That's a little disturbing, but at least he's not going to kill him. Although, there are witnesses around, so he couldn't if he wanted to. "I think you two would make a really cute couple. Rima, I give you permission to start dating. And just so you know, I recommend you date Nagihiko."

WHAT THE HELL? I think my dad lost his sanity. All day, he's been yelling at Nagihiko and now he has a change of heart?

"Yeah they would and they should," his parents chipped in. Have all the adults lost their sanity? "But first, we should change Nagihiko's name to Romeo."

"Then we can change Hunny-Bunny's name to Juliet!" my mom sang.

I stood stiff.

At least they forgot about that one topic during dinner. I still stood wishing I could be somewhere else and…

My wish was granted. Nadeshiko took me by the hand and led me somewhere. "I'm taking Rima-chi to my room." We climbed the stairs and went into her room.

* * *

(Nadeshiko's POV)

_Thirty minutes later_

Rima-chi's still in my room. I had to get her out of that mess. Who knows what would've happen if I didn't pull her upstairs in time?

I wasn't so much worried about Rima-chi, but I was worried for our parents. Rima-chi was going to snap at any minute, I could tell.

When she first got into my room she started exploring everything. And when I mean everything, I mean EVERYTHING.

She found some photo albums under my bed, so now she's looking at all of them. While she's looking at the pictures, I'm on the computer playing Pac-Man. (AN:/ I do not own!)

Then walks in my brother. "Hey Nagi!" I greeted. But I got no response. He spotted Rima-chi right away and walked to her like I knew he would.

Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

I decided to watch them through the mirror. "Rima-chan, why did you come upstairs?"

She looked up from the photo albums. "It's not my fault. Nadeshiko pulled me up here. How'd it go when we left?"

"Crazy. I'm lucky I'm alive." Nagi is such a drama queen. It couldn't have been that bad. "What are you looking at?"

"Just some pictures. You know Nagihiko; you were adorable when you were younger…what happened?" Oh, burn!

"How do you know they're me and not Nadeshiko? We're twins remem-" She held up a picture to his face, but I couldn't see it.

But after he looked at the picture and let out a reaction, I knew what the picture was of.

"NADESHIKO! WHY DO YOU HAVE THIS PICTURE!" He showed me the picture even though I already knew what it was. The picture was of Nagi when he was four at the beach playing on the seashore…naked.

I was going to use it as black-mail, but I don't think I will anymore. "I don't know," I responded and went back to playing.

Occasionally, I looked up from the game into the mirror to see that Nagi was getting closer to Rima-chi. One time I looked up, Nagi was going to put his arm around her, but he saw me and pretended to be doing something else.

Hmmm, I wonder…

* * *

_A few hours later_

This game is addicting. I've been playing it all night. Die ghosts. "DIE!"

"Na-Nadeshiko?" Nagihiko asked confused.

I paused the game. "What?"

"Where's Rima-chan? Her parents are leaving."

I checked the clock. "They're only leaving now! They do know its 2:30 in the morning, right?"

"Yeah that's why they're leaving. So where is she?" I pointed to a sleeping Rima on my bed. He went over to her and stared at her. He stopped staring when he knew I was watching him. "Uh, Nadeshiko?"

"What now?"

"How are we supposed to get her down?"

"_We_? _You're_ carrying her downstairs." I let a short silence pass between us before I finished. "And after you come back up, I want to ask you something."

"Can you ask me now?"

"No. Carry Rima-chi downstairs, then I'll tell you." I started to play Pac-Man again. In the mirror, Nagihiko carefully lifted Rima, so as not to wake her. We both knew if Rima found out Nagihiko was holding her then she'd kill him.

Nagihiko left my room and went down the stairs carrying Rima bridal style. I paused the game and went to the edge of the stair railing.

Downstairs I heard my father yelling at Nagi. "Nagihiko! What did you do to their daughter this time? Did you-"

"NO! I DID NOT SEDUCE HER!" Nagihiko shouted back. I giggled and went back into my room.

Nagihiko came upstairs a couple of minutes later.

I twisted my chair to face him. "So what did you want to ask me?" I got up from the seat and went to close my door. Nagihiko started to get scared. "I'm not going to like this question am I?"

"You might." I went back to the chair, opened a drawer and pulled out a book. "So Nagi, I went into your room the other day…"

Nagihiko glared at me. It's not as if I've never been in his room before.

"At any rate, I found you're journal-"

"It's not a journal!"

"Fine. I found your diary." I got another glare from him. "And I read through it." Another glare. Each glare he gave seemed to be getting more pissed. "And I came to a conclusion that a lot of the entries either involved or included Rima-chi." And by a lot, I mean _all_.

Nagihiko backed away from me to a nearby wall. "And your point is?" He seemed somewhat nervous.

"My point is…I don't really have a point, but I have a few questions for you. Is it true that you enjoy teasing Rima-chi, but then you comfort her when she's down?

"Yeah, that's true. I do that with our other friends too."

"Interesting. Is it true that you felt a hint of jealousy when you heard about Rima-chi's first "boyfriend" during dinner?"

"Nadeshiko where are you going with this?" I am going a lot of places with this.

"And is it true that the three times you've kissed, it's because of you?" I'm thinking Nagi heard enough because he started walking toward the door. "Wait! I'll ask you the_ real _question then."

"Finally." He removed his hand from the doorknob. "Well?"

"It's getting late. I'll tell you tomorrow."

"NADESHIKO!" I just wanted to get him angry.

"Fine. I want you to answer the question honestly. Got it?" He agreed. I released a sigh. "Do you like Rima? And not just as a friend, but _really_ like her?

"You're right. It is getting late. I'm going." He made his way toward the door again, but I blocked him.

"Answer the question and I'll let you go."

"And the question is?" He's stalling.

"Do you like Rima? Answer honestly. And know that I can tell if you're lying or not." I glared at him.

He sighed in defeat. "Okay. To be honest, I…don't like Rima..."

"LIES!" He jumped a little. I placed my face right in front of his. "Then why else-"

"I love Rima."

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

**Yoru:** Things are getting intense, nya.

**Me:** Sure, they are Yoru.

**Yoru:** *Makes thinking face*

**Me:** Why are you making your thinking face?

**Yoru:** I'm trying to think of something to talk about, nya.

**Me:** Why?

**Yoru:** Because this is my last disclaimer for a long time, nya.

**Me:** Okay. How long more?

**Yoru:** I think this is okay, nya.

**Me: **Okay, Yoru. Happy?

**Yoru:** Yes, I am. Thank you Camilla, nya.

**Me:** See you next time!

I bet all of you saw that coming, right? Ooh, what's going to happen? What will happen now that Nadeshiko finally knows? Why am I asking questions? Anyways, I didn't really like this chapter. It felt nya to me. It also turned out really short which I'm surprised about. Not counting the disclaimers and this little tid-bit right here, it's about 3,000 words. Hopefully, the next chapter will be a little longer. The next chapter will hopefully be up in two or three days.

For the song choice, my friends sung that song at a Talent Show and made it into a duet, so I just used their lyrics.

P.S. Thank you everyone so much for the reviews. They feel like hugs from a friend and it makes me want to keep writing more. ;)

**Truths:**

#27: I hate the awkward eye contact with people in cars next to me at red lights.

#28: When I hear a song I haven't heard in a long time, somehow, I know all the lyrics.


	15. Strengthening the Bonds of Friendship

**Me:** You know what's sad?

**Rhythm:** The fact that you've cross-dressed before?

**Me:** Ye...No, where the hell did you get that idea?

**Rhythm:** I _am_ a cross-dresser's chara.

**Me:** Sure. I was going to say I don't think the chapter's well written and that it's a little too long. Rhythm I'm dealing with you after the disclaimer.

**Rhythm:** Uh, oh. **Disclaimer:** Cami does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters or any other content used in the chapter. P.S. Save me.

* * *

(Nagihiko's POV)

_Saturday _

6:00 P.M.

"And we're having it at our house today because…"

"We need to strengthen the bonds of our friendship," Nadeshiko cheered. That is the most idiotic thing I've ever heard her say. I don't even remember how she convinced me. Should I be worried?

"But that doesn't answer my question. We usually have the sleepovers at Utau-san and Ikuto-san's house and we usually have them on Friday nights, so we could go to school together the next day."

"I thought a little change is good." Change…good? Nope.

"What time did you tell them?"

She checked the clock in the living room. "They should be here right-"

_*Ding Dong*_

"Now!" she smiled and went to answer the door. It's freaky how she does that.

I joined her at the front door and saw Kukai, Utau and Tadase. I felt a pang of disappointment. I thought since I told Nadeshiko, she would've invited Rima. "Where's Rima-chan?" I decided to ask as they stepped inside.

"Aww, does somebody miss someone?" Kukai teased. I regret asking now.

"No, it's just-"

"Relax, Fujisaki-kun. Rima should be coming any minute now. She's just stuck in a little situation." Another situation? What is with that girl and situations?

Tadase and Kukai sweat-dropped, so Utau had to explain. "Little? She would've been here now if it wasn't for Beavis and Butthead over here." She pointed an angry finger at Kukai and Tadase.

"Why, what happened?" Nadeshiko asked worriedly.

"Well, before we came over, we went to Rima's house to see if she was ready, so we could bring her over like the friends we are. We were on her porch and her mom opened the door. We waited for Rima to come downstairs. By the time, Rima was next to her mom, her mom noticed these two." She pointed angrily at Kukai and Tadase again. "She took one look at them and turned back to Rima and said 'Remember what I told you Rima-tan.' And Rima replies 'Yes, Mama.' Rima steps out onto the porch and then these two idiots say and I quote, "Don't worry Mashiro-san, we'll be sure to practice safe sex with Rima." Utau finished and began glaring at Kukai and Tadase.

I kind of wanted to punch them right now, but I didn't. "Then what happened?" I questioned.

"Her mom gets all weird, but excited and pulls Rima inside the house. Most likely, she's giving her "the talk." We'll officially find out when Rima gets here."

Everybody took a seat on the couch while we waited for Rima.

A couple of minutes passed when the doorbell rang again. Nadeshiko went to get it. In a couple of seconds, Rima stormed into the living room. "Thanks a lot Kukai-kun and Tadase-kun."

"Rima, what did your mom do?" Utau wondered.

"Well, after she shut the door she started giving me "the talk." It was bad enough the first time, but she told me she _had_ to give it again. And then after that, she gave me these." Rima pulled out a box of condoms from her bag.

All of us gawked in shock at her.

"I don't even know why my mom still has- Never mind. I don't want to know." She threw the box at the two boys that got her in trouble.

"So your mom wasn't talking about sex when she said that you have to remember what she told you?" Kukai asked confused.

"No!" Rima shouted.

"Then what was it then?" Tadase asked.

"She was reminding me not to eat too much sugar because it affects me a lot, especially at night!" Rima yelled.

"Then why did she turn to look at us then remind you?"

"I don't know with her!"

"Oh. Oops, our bad. Sorry Rima," the boys apologized.

"You should be." She pouted and took a seat next to Utau. What does happen if you give Rima too much sugar?

"Anyways, since all of us are here, why don't we do something?" Nadeshiko questioned.

"Okay," the five of us simultaneously said.

"But first, Nade, you might want to get rid of these. Your parents might think we're doing something." Utau handed the box of condoms that Rima threw at Kukai and Tadase to Nadeshiko.

* * *

_Fifteen minutes later_

After arguing for the past 15 minutes, we finally agreed on watching something on TV.

"So what does everyone want to watch?" I asked while dusting off our shelves of DVDs.

"How about the Twilight-" Kukai and I turned to Tadase and started to give him menacing looks. "Zone," he finished.

"Oh." Kukai and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"What did you guys think I was going to say?" Kukai and I kept shut. I thought he was going to say the Twilight Saga. You know that movie with the vampire and werewolf.

"Which episodes do you want to watch?" Utau was helping me gather all the DVDs of the Twilight Zone we had.

"I got an idea," Kukai proclaimed. That's a shock; he never has any of those. "Why don't we watch the one with Talking Tina? You know the Living Doll episode. I love that episode even though it kinda freaked me out. Anyone else agree?"

As soon as Kukai finished, Rima let out a yelp. What was that- Oh…now I remember.

I put down the DVDs I was carrying and went over to Rima. "I for one, agree with you Souma-kun. Don't you want to watch that too, Rima-chan? It's about an evil doll that tries to kill someone. It finally succeeds because the doll appeared out of nowhere when the person least expected like…right now…Rima-chan there's a doll behind you!" Rima squealed again and buried her face in my chest. I had butterflies when she did.

I looked up to see the others. "Do we want to know?"

"Maybe. Rima-chan's afraid of dolls."

"That explains it. No wonder when I called her Baby Doll, she slapped me and ran away screaming."

Utau faced Kukai. "Kukai, anybody would have done that."

"So what episode are we watching?" Tadase complained.

Rima finally sat up. "You guys can watch the doll episode if you want. Don't let me ruin your guys' fun. I'll just go upstairs until it's over."

I didn't want Rima to go upstairs. I wanted her to stay here. Wow, I sound like a creeper. "But Rima-chan, if you go upstairs in mine or Nadeshiko's room, you never know when a doll might appear."

"On second thought, I'll stay downstairs." I succeeded.

After Rima gave a thumbs-up to watch the episode, Utau popped the DVD into the player.

* * *

_Twenty five minutes later_

"_My name is Talking Tina. And you better be nice to me."_

"Or else…OR ELSE WHAT!" Rima shouted. She gripped on tighter and tighter to me. I think I lost the blood circulation in my arm. Oww.

Rima hadn't seen the episode before so, she thought the doll was going to stab him, but he didn't. Nevertheless, Rima was still scared as shit.

The episode finished and Kukai turned on the light. "T-that was i-interesting," Kukai stuttered. I think everybody was slightly scared of it.

"I'm sleeping with the light on!" Utau exclaimed.

I mean it was scary, but Nadeshiko and I have seen the episode practically a million times, so we weren't that phased. The only thing creepy was the doll.

Utau went to the DVD player and took the disc out. "What other episodes should we watch? And this is just an opinion, but can we pick something less creepy?" she asked.

* * *

_One hour later_

After we finished two more episodes of the Twilight Zone, we decided to go upstairs into my room.

"Now what?" Kukai inquired.

"How about we play Honey if You Love Me, Won't You Smile?" Tadase questioned. That game, I am so pro at.

"I'll play," Nadeshiko and Utau chipped in.

"I guess I'll play too," Kukai groaned. He should groan. He's horrible at making other people smile. He usually gets slapped.

I nodded as a signal that I'm playing.

"What's that game?" Rima speculated. I turned to Rima who was eating the Pocky she begged Nadeshiko for. Well, there goes promising her mom not to have too much sugar.

"Oh, Rima-chi, you don't know how to play?" She shook her head. "Okay, Utau will explain."

Rima looked to Utau on how to play. "Basically, Rima all you have to do is try and make someone smile or laugh. Same thing. Got it?"

"Okay. How do you win?"

"It's not really a win/lose game, but you can win if you can make everybody smile or laugh or if you don't smile or laugh for anyone. Do you understand Rima?"

"Yeah, I do."

"All right. Before we begin, which version should we play?"

"There are two versions?" Rima questioned.

"Yeah, Rima-chan. There's the version where you can't touch them. You have to be a least three inches away from them. Or there's the version where you can touch them. Pretty much, for that version, you can do anything you want," I explained.

"I like the first one," Rima quickly stated.

But I already knew everyone was going to say the second one. When everyone voted for the second one, Rima let out an adorable sigh. Then we began to play.

* * *

_Thirty minutes later_

This is Rima's first time playing, yet she's made everyone, but me smile so far. Although, she does watch and read comedy a lot. And it's really easy to make Kukai, Tadase, Utau and Nadeshiko smile.

By now, everybody had given up on making me smile except for Rima. Even though, I do like her and all, I will not smile. And when I try to make her smile, she won't smile for me, so that's even.

So either Rima or I will win. But, I'm starting to wear down Rima. She's going to crack any minute now. While, I'm just getting warmed up.

It was now Rima's turn to make me smile. She tried doing her comedy tricks, but they weren't working. "Just give it up, Rima-chan. You can't make me smile."

She made her pouty face. Aww. No. Must resist. Must resist. Okay…now I'm good. She put her face one inch away from mine. Maybe not. Her next words stunned me. "Wanna bet?" Bet? The memories of our last two bets filled my mind.

"Rima-chan, I-"

"Just answer the damn question!" Whoa!

"Okay, then, but Rima-ch-"

I should have seen this coming. Why didn't I think of it?

Before I finished my sentence, Rima pinned me down, went on top of me and pressed her lips to mine. She kissed me, so the right thing was to kiss her back…and since I like her, so why not?

A couple of seconds passed by and I was wondering why Rima wasn't getting up. Then I remembered that she's trying to make me smile. I might as well. I mean she kissed me, so I'll let her win.

Through the kiss, I began to smile. And then, Rima got up. If I knew she was going to get up once I smiled, then I wouldn't have smiled for a long time.

She got up and I got up and started rubbing it in my face. She pointed her finger at me and triumphantly said, "What now, Nagihiko! I wo…" I'm thinking she realized what she just did to win. She covered her mouth and started to blush. "Shit! What did I just do?"

Then four voices began talking at once. Kukai and Tadase are never going to let me forget this, but then again why would I want to forget?

I thought that the four of them would surround us, but they didn't. They stayed in their corner huddled together saying things about the…number three?

Rima recovered from her blush and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry Rima-chan. I kind of en-" Hell no was I going to tell her I enjoyed it. Oh God, I feel like Ikuto-san. When I didn't finish my sentence she stared at me confused, but then turned her attention to our four friends huddled in the corner.

"What are you doing?" Rima asked.

"Counting the number of times you've kissed. This is number three now, right?" Kukai teased.

"Nope it's four!" I bellowed.

Rima turned back to me. "Nagihiko!" Oops.

"Four? That's right!" Nadeshiko interjected. The other three turned to Nadeshiko for the explanation.

When they were done they surrounded us. I was expecting 20 questions, but they only asked one. "What do you want to do now?"

Then as if on cue, my door opened. "Mom, why are you here?" She promised she wouldn't bug Nadeshiko and me while our friends we're here.

"Oh, just reminding you and Nadeshiko to get dressed. Practice starts in ten minutes. By they way, Kukai, Tadase, Utau and Rima you can watch." She shut the door. Mom who says to get dressed and go to practice, say what?

I faced Nadeshiko for a clarification. She was beaming. I'm not going to like this. "What practice?"

"Oh, Nagi. Just because we had a break from dancing doesn't mean you can just forget about it. To answer your question clearly, though, we start dancing practice tonight."

"NO WONDER YOU PLANNED THE SLEEPOVER TONIGHT!" I exclaimed.

"Yup! We better get dressed or else Mom will have a hissy fit." She began to pull me out the door. "Would you three show Rima the dance room? We'll see you in ten minutes." She fully pulled me out the door.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did. While you were knocked out. If you were conscious while I told you, then you wouldn't have agreed on the sleepover or you wouldn't have wanted me to invite Rima-chi."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because she'll finally be seeing you cross-dress." Damn Nadeshiko! "Come on!" She pulled me again into the dance room.

* * *

(Rima's POV)

Following Nadeshiko's orders, my three friends led me to the dancing room. I never knew their house was this big.

We arrived at the dancing room ten minutes later. As I stepped inside, I saw Nadeshiko in a beautiful lavender kimono. Next to her stood another girl wearing a blue kimono. Another girl… Wait, that's no girl!

"_That's_ Nagihiko!" I shouted.

"Hey guys!" Nadeshiko broke from her dance and told us to come in.

"Hello everybody, I'm glad you four didn't get lost," her mom giggled.

The truth is we actually did get lost. We had to ask the housekeepers for help.

"Great! I thought you four were going to get lost in the house." Nagihiko sat down on the floor and frowned.

"Nagihiko, get up! This is dance practice," his mom commanded.

Oh my God! This is hilarious. I wish I had a camera right now. We sat down where their mom was sitting.

Their mom clapped her hands and said, "Chop! Chop! Now I want you guys to get it perfect this time. You're dance recital is coming up in a few weeks." Dance recital?

"Excuse me, Fujisaki-sama, but did you say dance recital?" Kukai interrogated.

"Why yes. Nadeshiko and Nagihiko have a dance recital in three weeks. I think March 14th? Would you like to come?"

We all smirked at the two siblings. "Yes, we would."

"That's fantastic! The more the merrier!"

"MOM!" The Fujisaki twins yelled. That's a little strange. I thought Nadeshiko would've at least told us.

"Nade, why didn't you tell us? You usually tell us, or at least me, everything," Utau whined.

"Well, you see, I didn't want you all to watch…Nagi fail."

"Yeah, that's right. Nadeshiko didn't want you to watch me f…NADESHIKO!"

"Hey, you're going to be dressed up as Namihiko for all the dances, so you'll be wearing girl clothes which will make you uncomfortable and then you'll lose focus on the dance and thus, you'll fail," she cheerfully stated.

The four of us laughed. I am so enjoying this.

Few moments passed until the twins had to practice another dance routine. From time to time, I looked from the twins to their mother who was lost in thought. What is she thinking about?

Once their dance was done, their mother stood up. "I have an idea that you might like Nagihiko!"

Nagihiko looked at his mother. "What is it?"

"Wouldn't it be great if you danced as yourself, in your boy form that is. And I was thinking you could dance a waltz. Doesn't that sound great?"

Nagihiko dancing a waltz? This I'll need to see. Wait, so the dance recital will consist of Nadeshiko, Namihiko _and_ Nagihiko? Haha!

"But we do have one problem. Nagihiko, you'll need a partner. I don't want you to dance with Nadeshiko since you're dancing with her in all the other dances as Namihiko."

"Aww, that's too bad Mother," Nagihiko said sarcastically.

"Ooh, I might have an idea, Mom." She gestured for her mom to come over.

Nadeshiko whispered something in her ear. After Nadeshiko finished whispering her mom backed up. "Do you think that'll work?"

Nadeshiko made an "a-okay" sign with her fingers.

Their mother joined us by our sides again. "Nagihiko and Nadeshiko continue practicing your Hana Tegami dance and you three watch and try to look for any errors. I'll be back."

"Mom, there are four of them."

"Yes, but Rima, can I talk to you for a second?" Me? Why me?

Kukai, Tadase, Utau, Nagihiko and I gazed at his mom while Nadeshiko giggled. I think I know what Nadeshiko told her.

She led me outside of the dance room and shut the door. "Fujisaki-san, am I in trouble?" What? Maybe what I thought Nadeshiko told her might be wrong.

"No. I was just wondering…and I might be going out a limb here, but do you mind being Nagihiko's waltz partner?"

Fuck no. I'm the least graceful person ever and I'm really short. It'll be impossible.

"To tell you the truth Fujisaki-san, I don't really want-"

She went on her knees and put her hands together and started to beg. "Please Rima! I want Nagihiko to shine as himself in the spotlight. Please, this is all a mother really asks for." And what exactly is that?

"I still don't want-"

"Please, please, please, please with cherries and Pocky on top." It's kind of sad watching a grown lady begging on her knees. "Rima, please…" She made puppy eyes. I see where Nadeshiko gets her personality.

Oh my God! I sighed. I am so going to regret this.

* * *

(Nagihiko's POV)

What's taking my mom and Rima so long?

Nadeshiko and I finished our dance and since it was getting late, we changed into our pajamas. We sat down with our three friends who were also wondering where Rima was.

_Five minutes later_

We were calmly sitting down when we heard someone shouting. What did Rima do to my mom?

I got up and was going to check, but the door slid open. "NAGIHIKO! GUESS WHAT!" my mom yelled "YOU HAVE A DANCE PARTNER!"

She did not!

Even though I already knew the answer I still asked. "Who?"

Rima walked through the door pouting. If she keeps pouting like that, her face is going to stay that way. "IT'S RIMA!"

Rima growled behind my mom.

I didn't know how to react. Should I be ecstatic that I get to dance with Rima or should I be mad at Nadeshiko for doing this?

"Ooh, this is exhilarating. I already know the perfect song for you to dance to. Now all we need are heels and a dress for Rima and a suit for you Nagihiko and- When should you two practice? How about on days when you aren't being tutored Nagihiko? This is going to be fun! I'll work on the choreography for you two right away."

My mom is taking this too far.

The six of us got irritated, so we finally left. It was getting pretty late; therefore we decided to hit the hay.

The six of us were in the hallway upstairs deciding who sleeps where.

"It's plain to see that the most logical way of dividing would be boys in Nagi's room and girls in my room," Nadeshiko affirmed.

"No!" I outburst. The five looked at me suspiciously.

"Aww, does somebody want to sleep with their dance partner?" Kukai mocked.

That was true, but I had other reasons why I didn't want to sleep in the same room as Kukai and Tadase. "No, it's because Hotori-kun laughs in his sleep." He has been and always will.

Tadase started to turn red while the others laughed.

"Tadase, you still laugh in your sleep. That's hilarious." Utau snickered.

"Oh yeah Utau-neesan. Did you forget to mention that you sing in your sleep?"

"Touché."

Utau sings in her sleep? Her melodious voice is probably a better thing to wake up to in the middle of the night instead of Tadase's laughter.

"Even though Pop Star is off from the recording studio, she still sings." Kukai implied. "You two have problems." He pointed a finger at Tadase and Utau.

While the three were arguing, I remembered the reason why I didn't want to be in the same room as Kukai. "You're one to talk, Souma-kun. You cuss in your sleep."

Nadeshiko and Rima were giggling. I kept the same composure, while Tadase and Utau smirked.

"It's not funny. I dream I'm playing in a soccer game, so I cuss to the other people to give me the ball," he enlightened. Kukai, there is so much wrong with you.

There was a short pause of silence.

Kukai finally broke it. "How about we split up Hotori-kun, Pop Star and Rima in one room and me, Nade-chan and Fujisaki-kun in another?"

No! I want to be in the same room as Rima.

Utau asked, "Why?"

"Because you three are blonde." That's a great reason! Not.

"What does that have to do with anything? It's not our fault we're blonde," Rima added.

"Yes, I know, but have I told you that dumb blonde joke yet?"

The three blondes shook their head. How did the topic change to dumb blonde jokes?

"Okay, so there's this magic mirror and they say if you stand in front of it and told a truth, then you'd get a wish. But if you told a lie, you'll disappear forever." He paused. "So a brunette walks in and says that she's the most beautiful of them all…but she disappears. Next a redhead walks and in and says that she's the most fairest of them all…but she disappears. Finally a blonde walks in and says that she thinks…but then she disappears."

What does that have to do with our rooming situation?

We had to wait a few minutes to finally decide who was sleeping where because the three blondes wanted to kill Kukai.

When they were finished, we resumed the task. "Why don't we all just sleep together?" Tadase questioned. Apparently, Kukai's dumb blonde joke did ring true. Tadase didn't think that through. (AN:/ It rhymes!)

We shot him threatening looks and he reconsidered the idea. "Why don't we put the noisy sleepers in one room and the quiet sleepers in the other," a small voice inquired. I like Rima's idea the most and not just because I'll be in the same room as her.

The three noisy sleepers sighed and agreed. I, of course, agreed and so did Nadeshiko. "So Kukai-kun, Tadase-san and Utau-san you'll be in Nagi's room. Nagi, Rima-chi and I will be in my room."

"I get the bed!" Utau called out.

"Why do you get the bed, Pop Star?"

"Because if I don't sleep on the bed, then I'll be either sleeping with you or Tadase on the floor. And frankly, I don't want that."

"We do have cots," Nadeshiko added, "but we only have two at the moment, so whoever's sleeping on the floor will have to share one."

Kukai and Tadase looked each other, but finally said, "Okay." I don't know about you, but that sounded kinda wrong.

"That sounds wrong," Rima stated. Hmm, she agrees with me.

"No, it's not! We're like brothers." Kukai started to give Tadase a noogie. "Anyways, I'll get the cot. Where are they, Nade-chan?" Nadeshiko pointed to the closet down the hallway.

I turned to the two girls I'd be sharing a room with. "Rima-chan, you can get Nadeshiko's bed, I'll be on the floor with Nadeshiko." That kinda sounded wrong too.

"No. You're getting the bed. I'll be with Nadeshiko," she responded.

"No, you're on the bed."

"No, you are."

"Nadeshiko's my sister."

"Well, Nadeshiko's my friend. And besides, you might accidentally take her virginity away." I stared at the pipsqueak in front of me. Remind me again why I like her. I can't believe she just said that. I can't believe she even thought of that.

"Oh, you two are hopeless," Nadeshiko uttered.

"You're on the bed and THAT'S final! I'm going to get the cot." Rima skipped to the closet.

We went inside Nadeshiko's room. "Can you believe she said that?"

"I do, but I doubt you'd ever do that." She paused before adding in, "You wouldn't do that right, Nagi?"

"NO!"

"Good. I trust you then."

"Trust me for what?"

"I have a suggestion that you might like."

* * *

_Ten minutes later_

Where the hell is she? The closet is only down the hall. She can't possibly get lost.

The both of us went to investigate. We walked toward the closet and there was Rima. I should've known that the cot was too big for her to carry.

The three of us carried it to the room. While Nadeshiko and I were setting it up, Rima went to change into her pajamas in the bathroom.

When she came out, everything was set. Nadeshiko and I took our respective places and so did Rima. It was me on the bed and Nadeshiko and Rima on the cot.

We turned the light off and Rima went to sleep.

* * *

(Normal POV)

8:30 A.M.

The warm sun's rays peeked through the lavender curtains and shone on a purple-headed boy and a petite blonde girl. The blonde girl began to stir.

Rima opened her eyes, but she didn't see the sun's light. She only saw the floral print of pajamas. She looked up to see her friend sound asleep, holding her very close.

Rima wondered why her friend was holding her so near. Although, they were close friends. She decided to wake up her sleeping companion.

Rima took her finger and tapped it against her friend's cheek. "Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko. Nade, wake up," Rima whispered.

Nagihiko woke up and realized that he was still holding her friend, but now she was awake. "G-good morning Rima-chi." Nagihiko impersonated Nadeshiko's voice.

Rima tilted her head in confusion. Her friend was acting a little strange. "Uh, good morning. Nadeshiko, why are you holding me so close?"

Nagihiko looked down to see his arms around Rima's waist and his head which was on top of Rima's. "Well R-Rima-chi, you got scared in the middle of the night probably from Talking Tina, so I pulled you next to me and you relaxed."

"Okay, then. I'll be right back. I want to check something."

"Okay. Take your time, Rima-chi."

Rima tried to get up, but her friend's arms were still around her waist. "Nadeshiko, could you…" she pointed at her friend's arms.

Nagihiko quickly let go and uttered, "Sorry," in his girl voice.

Rima walked out of the room.

Once Rima was out of the room, Nadeshiko who was on the bed pulled the covers off and rushed to Nagihiko.

"Nagi! Did you do anything to Rima last night?" the purple-headed girl wearing a white t-shirt and basketball shorts asked. "I thought I could trust you."

"You came up with the idea to switch places and clothes while Rima was sleep. So it's not my fault."

"Oh my God, you actually did something?"

Nagihiko's jaw dropped. "No! She just got scared from Talking Tina, so I pulled her close. Maybe a little too close."

"Okay. I trust you again."

Nagihiko sighed. "We can switch back now." He looked down at the pajamas he was wearing. "Your pajamas are a little too…flowery."

"Okay, but I like yours. They're free-flowing." Nadeshiko twirled.

"Yeah, yeah." Nagihiko started to take off the flowery shirt, but he pulled it back down. "What if Rima-chan walks in?

"Then lock the door," Nadeshiko proclaimed.

While the twins were switching clothes, Rima went to investigate her three friends in the other room. She wanted to see if they actually were noisy in their sleep.

When Rima walked into the room, the three noises of her friends combined and sounded like a lion's roar.

She went over to Tadase in the cot to hear him closely. Tadase was laughing maniacally on world domination. "OH HOHO! OH HOHO! BOW DOWN TO ME COMMONERS! I AM RULER OF THE WORLD! OH HOHO!

Rima went over to Utau next. She leaned down in the bed. Utau was singing "Taiyou ga Niau yo."

At last, Rima went to Kukai who ended up sleeping on the floor. She went on her knees and listened closely. "Damn! Give me back that ball, bitch. Ya, that's right! Now shoot the ball in the- Shit! Bastard goalie, don't block my shot!"

Rima backed away from Kukai. They weren't kidding when they said, their friends laughed, sung or cussed in their sleep. Rima left the room and went back to Nadeshiko's room.

By then, the twins had switched clothes and were in the correct places. Rima went over to the cot with Nadeshiko.

Nagihiko, Nadeshiko and Rima went back to sleep for a couple of more hours.

Once all six friends were awake and ready, they went to spend the day together as friends knowing it would strengthen their friendship even more.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

**Me:** Now, Rhythm, what do you say?

**Rhythm:** I'm sorry. I was just kidding earlier…not!

**Me:** Rhythm!

**Rhythm:** See you next time!

**Me:** Rhythm, get back here!

Hmmm, this chapter was very… I don't know. It felt a little boring to me. Anyone else agree? I'm sorry if the speaker gets confusing. I got lazy looking up synonyms for the words "said" and "asked." The next chapter will come out on Wednesday since I have to work on something for school.

P.S. Thank you for all the reviews. Each review feels like a hug from a friend and it makes me want to write more. ;)

**Truths:**

#29: I flip my pillow over for the cold side.

#30: I use "So…" to break awkward silences.


	16. Following the Advice Comes With Price

**Rhythm:** Yo, everyone! Milly is busy at the moment, so enjoy the chapter right after the disclaimer. **Disclaimer:** Milly does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.

* * *

(Kukai's POV)

_Tuesday_

**Break**

Damn. Where is that girl? Break's gonna end anytime now.

"Nade-chan, you sure Rima's here today?"

"Yes! How many times do you have to ask? I walked with her to school this morning and she was here in Language Arts."

"Then where is she?" I asked again.

My four friends groaned. I have been asking that same question over and over again. "Why do you need Rima anyways?" Utau questioned and narrowed her eyes at me.

"No reason," I coughed. "Where did she go after Language Arts?"

"She went somewhere with Hinamori Amu-san. She promised she'd meet up with us later, though."

Hinamori-san, that cool n' spicy girl? "Why her?"

"I don't know with Rima-chi. It's weird though, it's like they've known each other outside of school. Hinamori Amu-san hardly ever talks to the new kids."

"Yeah. So when is Rima getting here?" I looked up from picking at the grass to see four pairs of eyes shooting glares at me. I think I pissed them off. At this rate, my friends will murder me before I ask Rima.

Right when everyone was closing in on me a petite voice filled my ears. "Hey everyone! Sorry I'm late." All our heads turned to see Rima walking toward us. "What's everyone u-"

The second I saw Rima, I got up, grabbed her wrist and dragged her some place else.

When I stopped and let go of her wrist she slapped me. "You know I HATE being dragged," she shouted.

I touched the spot where she slapped me. How can a girl that looks so much like an angel act like a devil? "I know, but I had to ask you something important."

Rima became interested at this point. "What?"

"I was wondering…how do you ask a girl out?" I avoided eye contact with her.

When I turned to see her, her jaw dropped. "Aww! Kukai-kun likes somebody," she teased. "And to think, I thought you only cared about sports and competition."

"Well, the competition part has something to do with it."

"Aww. So, describe the girl for me."

I sighed and begin to think about her. "She has long cascading locks of sunshine. She isn't that tall; she's shorter than me. Oh, and she's usually really nice, but she has a fiery side too. You know this girl. And she-"

"One quick question."

"Shoot."

"You are describing Utau, right?"

"Yeah. Who did you think I was- Oh. You know you're like a sister Rima."

"Good to know. You should work on your descriptions. Aww, Kukai-kun likes Utau," she taunted.

"Yeah, so how do I…you know…ask her?"

"Well the first thing, stop calling her "Pop Star." You know how pissed she gets when you call her that?"

"No." And I don't think I want to find out. "What else?"

"Also, you could be a little nicer to her and-"

"I'm nice to her!"

"Utau told me you took her phone, dropped it down the toilet and flushed it." Oh. How can I forget about that? I'm still paying her back.

"Okay. I'll work on niceness. Anything else?"

"Other than that, be yourself. And that should work."

Okay. I'll have to stop calling her Pop Star, be nice and be myself. I think I can handle that. "Thanks Rima."

"No problem. But now I have a few questions up my sleeve."

"Go ahead." I'm kinda afraid of her questions.

"The first one is: how long have you liked Utau?"

That's easy. "I've known Pop-" Rima glared at me. Oh, right. Stop calling her Pop Star. "I've known Utau since we were little because she'd always be over at Hotori-kun's house. I actually started liking her when I was in 7th grade and she was in 8th. That's when we started having competitions."

"Interesting. My second question is: why did you ask me?"

Another easy question. I guess I over-exaggerated Rima's questions in my head. "Well, I wasn't going to ask Fujisaki-kun or Hotori-kun. They're hopeless in love." I smirked at Rima, but all she did was blink her eyes. She didn't get it. "I was going to ask Nadeshiko, but she usually gets all excited and crazy when you tell her something like this. She'd probably run and tell everybody. So I picked you because I knew I could count on you for a good answer."

"I'm touched." I watched her place her hand where her heart was, but decided not to because there's other things in that general area. "My last question is: why didn't you ask her sooner?"

This question, not so easy. "I've always wanted to ask her, but I thought she considered me more of a friend, but now I'm just going to go for it. The other reason…"

"You don't have to tell me. I already know. Ikuto would kill you." I'm glad I asked Rima. She _is_ good.

"Yeah, that." I am so going to die.

_*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*_ (AN:/ It's the school bell. XD)

Rima and I started walking toward the school. I was lost in thought, but Rima got me back to my senses. "I actually have one more question I want to ask. Please?" She made an innocent face. Who could say no to a face like that?"

"Yup?"

"When are you asking her?" I should've thought of that sooner. Rima noticed me fidgeting, so she decided for me. "How about after school? Utau's off from the recording studio. You could probably drop hints at lunch."

You know that'll actually work. "After school it is then! Thanks Rima. I owe you one." I was excited. Hopefully, Utau will say yes.

Rima and I went separate way after I pulled her into a hug. She's so cute; it's like hugging a jumbo teddy bear.

I walked to my class and sat down. I couldn't wait for lunch.

* * *

**Lunch**

Tadase, Nagihiko and I were sitting in the usual spot, under a tree, waiting for the girls. I started to squirm. I was getting more nervous thinking of all the things that could go wrong at lunch. Whatever happens now, might affect Utau's answer after school.

"You alright, Souma-kun?" Tadase asked.

"I'm fine." I was eating my lunch when I noticed Nagihiko was looking at me with an icy stare. "What's up, Fujisaki-kun?"

He dropped his lunch. "I need to talk to you," he stated in a harsh way. What's his problem? "We'll be back, Hotori-kun."

Tadase made a thumbs-up while Nagihiko and I walked somewhere. "Fujisaki-kun, what's with the icy stare?"

"Don't change the subject." There was no subject to begin with. "What did you ask Rima-chan?" Oh, so this is what it's about.

"Relax Fujisaki-kun. I didn't ask her anything important."

"Then why did you hug her?" Was he spying on us? That's weird coming from him.

"I get it. Somebody's jealous."

"I'm not jealous." He's jealous. "But what did you ask her?"

"Hopefully, you'll see." I winked at him.

We went to re-join Tadase. By now, Nadeshiko and Rima were there, but Utau wasn't. She better not have left. That would ruin the plan.

When we sat down to resume our lunch, Utau was heading toward us. Crap, I'm not ready. I thought she was going to come later.

She took a seat in between Rima and me. Okay, clear my mind. I can do this.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

She twiddled her fingers. All of us stared at her when she didn't answer.

"Utau-neesan, what's wrong?"

She looked up. "Oh, nothing. Except, I have to make the graduation speech next month." Utau's valedictorian!

Great. She'll never go out with me.

"That's amazing Utau-san!"

"Good job Utau!"

"That's my Utau-neesan!"

She turned to me. Why me? Maybe...because I didn't say anything.

"What? Aren't you going to make some witty remark about a blonde being valedictorian?" she smirked. She knows me too well, but I can't. I have to be nicer.

"No, because I know you're very intelligent, Utau." She raised her eyebrows and gawked at me. And so did Nadeshiko, Nagihiko and Tadase. Rima was smiling while sipping her hot chocolate.

After a few moments of uncomfortable-ness, everyone started to talk and eat their lunch again. Utau also had moved to sit between Rima and Nadeshiko.

I sighed. This isn't going to work. I began to pack my stuff. "I'm leaving early. I have to check on something." I made an excuse. The others nodded, but Rima knew.

As I packed my stuff and was about to leave, a boy in Utau's class walked up to her. "Tsukiyomi-san."

"Oh hey, Mori-san. Do you want to join us?"

"No, it's fine. I wanted to say congrats on being the valedictorian and I have something to ask you."

"Thanks and what?"

"Are you busy Saturday?"

The others continued eating their lunch, but Rima looked at me and gave me a signal to do something, so I did. "Mori-san, is it? Well just so you know, Tsukiyomi-san isn't busy. So you two have fun. And if you look at the time, I'll be going now."

Rima gave me a 'what are you doing' face.

I shook my head at her, then walked away.

* * *

**After School**

I voted against asking Utau to meet me after school. She'd probably rather be with that other dude. As I was exiting the school gate, I heard someone.

"Geez, Kukai. How long does it take you to leave the school?" I looked up from the ground to see Utau.

"Utau, what are you doing her? Shouldn't you be with Mori-san?"

"Nope. I told him no. But what's gotten into you? You've never called me Utau before. You've always called me Pop Star. And what's with 'Tsukiyomi isn't busy Saturday. So you two have fun.' "

"Nothing. Sorry." I felt a little better knowing she rejected him. But I worried. She'd probably reject me too. I continued walking, but she stopped me.

Since Utau's shorter than me and I was staring at the ground, when she went in front to block me, my eyes met up with hers. "Kukai, is something wrong?" I just stared at her. "You know you can always tell me anything. Unlike Nade who'd most likely squeal, or Tadase and Nagihiko who'd black-mail you, or even Rima who'd kill you."

I chuckled at the last one. Rima didn't kill me earlier. I thought about her advice. "Okay. I have something to ask you."

"Go ahead. I'm all ears." She stepped back a little, so I could have some space.

I breathed in and out. "Utau, would you go out with me on Saturday?"

She blinked three times before saying, "Finally!" She stepped forward and gave me a hug.

"I take that's a yes. But what do you mean by finally?" She stepped back from me.

"I've been waiting for you to ask all day and since 8th grade."

"Really?"

"Duh."

"How did you know I was going to ask you today?"

"Rima told me." Blabbermouth. She looked down at her watch. "Hey, can you call me later? I promised Ikuto I'd be home right after school."

"Sure."

She smiled. "Bye Kukai." Before she went in the opposite direction, she planted a kiss on my cheek. Then, she turned and went home.

Yes, I am victorious! Nothing or no one can stop me now…except for… I gulped. Ikuto.

I ran home terrified of what Ikuto might do to me.

* * *

(Ikuto's POV)

I wonder why Utau ran straight to her room when she got home. This calls for some snooping.

I walked down the hall to Utau's room and placed my ear against the door.

"Yeah, that'd be great…Maybe we should…But what'll we do about…"

Damn. I can barely hear anything. Utau talk louder.

"So Saturday…No, I'm off from the studio…Where should we…But Kukai…" I backed away from the door. Did she mention Souma? I'll kill him.

I knocked on her door. "Utau, open up."

"I'm busy." Trying to fool your older brother, huh? Too bad it won't work.

"With what?"

"I'm about to take a shower." Good answer, but not good enough.

"Then, why are you on the phone?"

"Ikuto, shouldn't you be at the studio teaching?"

"Nice try. I have another thirty minutes, until I leave. Who are you on the phone with?"

"Rima. I'm asking her what I should put in my speech." I'm surprised she kept this up for so long. But that's going to end now.

"Can I talk to her?"

"No. Ikuto don't you have friends or other people you can go annoy."

I didn't respond. Instead, I tried picking the lock.

"Ikuto? Are you there?"Yes, I'm here. "At last. Peace and quiet. So what were you say-"

Hell yeah. I managed to pick the lock. When I did, I opened the door. Utau was sitting on her bed looking pissed.

"What the hell, Ikuto!"

"Give me the phone, Utau."

I chased her around her room, something I haven't done before. When we were younger, she would chase me around. I shuddered at the thought.

While she was running, she accidentally dropped her phone. "Shit." She turned back to get her phone, but was too late.

I grabbed the phone and put it to my ear. "Utau? Utau? Are you still there? Did something happen? I heard shouting." I knew it. It is Souma.

"Souma! You better fucking stay away from my little sister or else I'll kill you. That's right. I'll find out where you live and I'll be sure to bring a knife, so I could stab you with it. Good day." I hung up the phone and tossed it to Utau.

"WHAT THE HELL'S YOUR PROBLEM!

I turned to face her. "I don't have to explain to you. You're _my_ little sister."

"And your point is? All my life, well the 17 years of my life, you've practically never cared what I did. I've traveled all over the country and I've performed in various concerts. But now, when the guy I like finally asks me out, you care? Oh my God, you care!"

Should I be shocked that she got over that so fast or should I be shocked at how she doesn't know I can actually care? "Mom left me in charge in order to search for Dad, so I have to care. Besides, you're my little sister and I don't want you to get hurt." I muttered the last part hoping she wouldn't hear.

Utau just stared at me. She heard. She finally spoke, "I know you do, but you can trust me to find the right one for me. And besides, if you don't let me go on the date with Kukai, I'll obsess over you again. Do you want that?" She glared at me.

Oh hell no! "Have fun on your date."

"Yay thanks Ikuto." She gave me a hug.

Why couldn't she be like this when we were younger instead of constantly obsessing over me? I raised my index finger up. "There is a catch, though."

* * *

(Kukai's POV)

I began pacing around my room. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. God, take me now! I swear I'm gonna die. Once Ikuto gets a hold of me, I'm dead.

"I'M GONNA DIE!"

"Kukai, keep in down in there. I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry Kaidou."

I wonder what Ikuto's going to do to me. I wonder what he did to my sweet Utau.

I went to lie in my bed and was about to doze off, but my phone rang.

I checked the caller ID. Pop Star. I gotta change that to Utau later.

Please, be Utau and not Ikuto.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kukai. You okay after what Ikuto said."

"Yeah, I'm a little frightened. Utau are you sure it's okay for you to be talking to me. What about Ikuto?"

"Oh, don't worry about him. We worked something out. Did you know he actually cares?" In the background I heard Ikuto telling her to shush.

I want to get on Ikuto's good side. "Of course. Ikuto is very kind and selfless. He's just being a responsible brother and I admire him for that."

"He says that was pretty deep coming from you." I'll take it. "Anyways, good news. Ikuto finally agreed to the date."

I was about to scream out loud, but stopped. "What's the catch?"

"You know my brother too well, Kukai. The catch is…it has to be a double-date. He doesn't quite trust you yet even though we've known you since we were younger."

Double-date? "So who're the sad fools that are coming along with us?"

"I don't know, but Ikuto has to approve."

The two of us were lost in thought, until I finally thought of two people.

"I think I know," Utau said.

"Are you thinking who I'm thinking?"

"Oh, yeah! There's only the matter of asking them, but don't worry. I have a plan."

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

**Me: **Done!

**Rhythm:** That's impossible how were you able to update?

**Me: **Because I'm cunning, determined and-

**Rhythm:** You paid someone to finish it.

**Me: **Okay. Maybe I did, but you can barely tell, right?

**Rhythm:** Sure. See everyone next time.

I know I said, I'll update Wednesday, but I had extra time to start the chapter. Then, I sent it to my friend to finish writing it. I told her my ideas, so she typed it up for me. Close enough. Sorry if Kukai Utau, and Ikuto are really OOC, but there's a warning in the summary, so yeah. Hmmm, I wonder who the two people Kukai and Utau are going to make go on their date. You'll find out next chapter. I'm thinking next chapter will come out in two or three days since I'm also working on a song-fic.

And yes, I'm making them graduate in March. Not because I chose it or because that's how it is in Japan, it's because…I flipped a coin. XD

**Truths:**

#31: Sometimes, I can't remember if things happened in real life or in a dream.

#32: I hate it when mechanical pencils refuse to use that last half inch of lead.


	17. And the Final Answer is

**Me:** Hi everybody.

**Miki:** Why such a late update?

**Me:** I got in a big predicament. :/

**Miki:** ?

**Me:** I'll explain later. Disclaimer!

**Miki:** **Disclaimer:** Camilla does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.

* * *

(Utau's POV)

_Friday_

**Lunch**

"_That's_ your great idea!" Kukai whispered in my ear.

"What did you expect?"

"I was expecting something mischievous and devious. I mean you're the smartest in your class. You could have come up with something a little more brilliant."

I twitched at the word smartest. The only reason I got valedictorian was because the headmaster is Tadase's uncle. "Nope. This is our plan. Take it or leave it."

"Fine. When are we asking them?"

"Now." I pointed at our two unsuspecting friends. "You ask Rima and I'll ask Nagi."

"What! No!" I faced Kukai then to our other friends to see if they heard. They remained the same; they must be deaf.

"What's the problem?"

"I'm horrible at convincing people. Besides, do you want me to die before our date tomorrow?" I gave him a glare. "Alright, I'll ask." Kukai cleared his throat to get our friends' attention, but it wasn't working so I decided to help him.

"Everyone, SHUT UP!" The two conversations quickly ended.

"Geez, Utau-san," Nagihiko began, "a simple 'please be quiet' would've worked."

I gave a small apology. Then, motioned for Kukai to talk. Rima stuffed a rice ball in her mouth when Kukai asked her. "Hey, Rima you busy after school today?" Since Rima's mouth was full of food, she just shook her head for no. "Then, do you want to hang out after school? I have something to ask you."

Rima was about to nod with a yes, but Nagihiko interrupted her. "Actually, Rima-chan, you're tutoring me after school today."

Rima finished chewing the rice ball. "No, I'm not."

"Well, then we have dance practice today."

"No, we don't. Your mom told my mom Sunday."

Nagihiko sweat-dropped and went into thought. What's this all about? Kukai whispered in my ear, "See, what I mean?"

As a matter of fact, I do now. I sense someone's jealous. I mean Kukai and I only told Nade and Tadase. Nagihiko and Rima don't have the slightest clue. I'm guessing Nagihiko thinks that Kukai will be putting the moves on Rima.

"On second thought," Rima and Nagihiko broke away from their argument, "Rima, how about you and I hang out after school at the studio and Kukai and Nagi you two hang out?"

Nagihiko and Kukai stared at each other before finally agreeing. Rima had already agreed. After that, we all resumed talking and eating lunch.

Phew! Got that out of the way. Now all I have to worry about is how to convince Rima to go on the date.

That's going to be fun! Sarcasm, anyone?

* * *

4:00 P.M.

I just finished recording a song, so now I'm taking a break. I sat down next to Rima. "So, why did you want to hang out today?" she asked suspiciously.

"What? Two friends can't hang out after school at a recording studio."

"No. I know you're going to make me do something." Damn, Kukai's right. Rima _is_ good.

"Okay. Since this is all out in the open, I'll tell you that Kukai and I have a date tomorrow."

She smiled. "Aww, I knew it." Then, she frowned. "What's the catch?" Is my brother that predictable?

"Oh. Well," I avoided her gaze, "it has to be a...double-date."

I knew she was giving me her famous glare. "Is this why I'm here?"

"Yes, it is. I was wondering if you could go on the date with someone else. It'll be Kukai and me and you  
and," I coughed, "Nagi."

"What!" she squeaked.

"It'll be Kukai and me. You and...Nagi." I turned to look at her. She was twitching. "I-is that a yes?"

* * *

(Nagihiko's POV)

"It'll be Utau and me and you and," Kukai coughed, "Rima."

He said who? "What did you say?"

"It'll be Utau and me. You and...Rima."

Oh, I thought I was just hallucinating when he said that. I'm definitely saying yes, but I can't sound too eager. I don't want Kukai to know. "I have one question before I answer. How do you know Rima-chan's going?"

"Oh, that. Utau's going to force and or bribe her."

"And you're not going to force and or bribe me?"

"I don't have to," he smirked. What's that supposed to me? "I know you like Rima, so you're definitely going to say yes."

I turned to look at him. He was smirking really big. "H-how did you know? I only told Nadeshiko and I made her promise not to tell anyone. Unless, my reaction right now just gave it away."

"Nope. I've actually known for awhile now." Is he serious? Kukai, the last person to figure out that Tokyo is the capital of Japan, knows I like Rima. Impossible.

"How'd you find out then?" Hopefully, he didn't stalk me.

"About that..." he had on a guilty face. He did stalk me! "The Friday of Rima's first week, I got really bored, so I asked the sensei if I could go to the bathroom. She kept telling me no since it was after lunch so, I climbed out the window when she wasn't looking, ditched class and went walking around the halls. I was walking until I came to the weight room. I went inside to work out a little when I noticed a camera in the corner of the room. I turned the camera off, took the CD and left."

"Why did you do that for?"

"Hold on. This is the most important part. During lunch, you told Hotori-kun, your sister and I that you accidentally fell on Rima."

"Well, yeah."

"I wanted to make sure your story was accurate, so I took the CD. Was everything you told me 100% true?

"Uh, yes."

"Then how come when I played the video, your story didn't match it. There was no one near enough you to push you or there weren't any dumb bells lying around. You didn't trip on accident. You purposely planned  
to land on Rima and kiss her."

Really? The guy, who didn't believe Nadeshiko and I were twins at first, figured this all out. I sighed. "Okay. I did."

"I knew it! That's the Fujisaki Nagihiko playboy I know. So did you start liking Rima that day? Wasn't that the day she was assigned to be your tutor?"

"No, but yes to her being assigned my tutor. You know the night she moved in next to me," he nodded, "the next day at school." He gave me a 'hopeless in love' look. "You're one to talk. The first day you met Utau-san, you wanted to marry her."

He shuddered. "How can I forget? That was also the first day I met Ikuto. And I found out that Utau rejected because she was obsessed with her brother."

There was a short pause.

"By the way, this is random, but how many detentions can you get for stealing school property?"

"I don't know. Ask Nadeshiko. Why how long ago did you return the disc?"

"I haven't returned it yet. I still have it." He unzipped his backpack and showed me the disc.

Wow, Kukai.

* * *

(Utau's POV)

"Please, Rima. Do it for me." Rima looked at me confused. Why does everything sound so wrong these days?

"No! I am not, repeat NOT going on a date with Nagihiko!" she shouted. She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine. Then how about I black-mail you?" I don't really have black-mail on her.

"I bet you don't have any black-mail on me." It's like she can read my mind.

"Suit yourself. How about I bribe you?"

"Utau, there's nothing in this world that I want for going on a date with Nagihiko." She is really started to piss me off.

"RIMA, YOU'RE GOING!" She turned her head away from me. "RIMA!"

She looked down at her watch. "Time to go." She was half-way to the door when I was ready to pounce on  
her and not get off until she agreed, but it was also time for me to go back and record.

She exited the door. Damn her!

* * *

_Saturday_

**After school**

"You didn't convince her." He makes it sound like asking a five foot devil is easy.

"No. That's why I wanted to ask Nagihiko. He'd been way easier to persuade."

"Yes, it was. All I did was give him a small talk and he said yes." Lucky ass. My phone suddenly beeped. "What's that?" he pointed to my pocket.

"My phone. It's to remind me to pick up Ikuto's favorite foods on the way home from school today."

"Trying to get on your brother's good side?"

"Yes, and if it works, we might not need Nagi or Rima." Fat chance, though.

"Good luck, then."

"Thanks. I better get going. I'll call you later and update you on our date situation."

I turned and started to walk away, but Kukai grabbed my hand and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "Don't worry about it too much. Over the years, Ikuto will surely lighten up to me if it doesn't work tonight."

I just nodded like an idiot. I came to my senses when Nagihiko walked up to us and Kukai left with him.

I turned in the opposite direction. I'll make Rima say yes, if that's the last thing I'm going to do.

* * *

(Kukai's POV)

5:00 P.M.

"Seriously, Kukai, this girl is unreasonable and unbreakable. I've tried threats, bribes, black-mail and even tried forcing her, but she still says no. I don't think we're going tonight. We only have an hour before Ikuto changes his mind and says we can't go at all."

I listened long and hard to her on the phone. I came up with an idea, but it might cost me. "It's not over yet. Tell her," I paused and turned to Nagihiko and told him that I was sorry. He gave me a puzzled look, then I went back to the phone. "Tell her, Fujisaki-kun likes her."

"Souma-kun! What the fuck?" Nagihiko screamed at me. I attempted to shush him while listening to the phone.

Utau sounded confused on the other end, "Are you sure that's going to work?"

"Trust me." At this point, Nagihiko was trying to grab the phone from my other hand, but I fought him back with a chair.

"Okay. I'll call again when I get Rima's answer." She hung up.

I faced to see my friend see him getting pissed. The only other time I saw him like this was when I asked him what it was like to wear girl's clothes. I shook the thought out of my head.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because, I didn't know what I was thinking. That was the first thing that came into my mind. I react on impulse."

"Well, I'm about to react on impulse too." He came toward me, but I dodged out of the way. I don't see what the problem is. I bet Rima already knows.

Nagihiko backed me up into a wall and was about to hit me with lots of various items lying around in my room when my phone rang.

Nagihiko retreated and let me answer the phone.

"Hey, Utau what did Rima say? Are we going or not?"

"And the final answer is…YES! She at last agreed. And I already told Ikuto that Nagi and Rima are coming with us, so we can go. He's a real softy for Rima, you know." In your face, Nagihiko. I told you it'd work.

"Awesome. We'll be at your house at 6:30." I was about to hang up, but Utau halted me.

"No. Be at Rima's house. Ikuto's home and you never know what happens…" I'm thinking knives are going to be involved in some way.

"Okay. We'll be at Rima's house. Where does Rima live?"

Nagihiko and Utau shouted, "Really?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"Rima-chan's my next door neighbor," Nagihiko explained.

Oh, yeah. "Oh. Okay. Never mind, then."

On the phone Utau sighed and uttered, "You're lucky, you're cute. See you later." She hung up the phone.

I closed the phone and turned to face Nagihiko. "I know you're mad I told, but this could be a good thing."

"How?"

"To be honest, I don't know. But there could be a chance Rima likes you too."

"Yeah. When Rima-chan starts hating Pocky. How am I going to face her tonight?"

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

**Miki:** Whoa, your shortest chapter

**Me:** It was meant to be a filler and I couldn't type up anymore.

**Miki:** ?

**Me:** Read below if you're interested.

**Miki:** See you next time.

I'm really sorry about updating late. You see, the predicament I got into was…I sprained my ankle and broke my left arm. I have to keep my arm in a sling for two and a half months and my ankle's bandaged for a month, so basically I can't do anything exciting for the rest of my summer. :/

I will still be updating when my friend comes to my house from time to time to type the story up for me because I don't trust anyone else besides her. But you know what sucks the most, I can't even write out future chapters on papers…yes, I'm a lefty. Grr.

P.S. Thank you for all the reviews. They feel like hugs from a friend and they make me want to keep writing. ;)

Truth:

#32: I change the dates on papers so my teachers don't know how much I procrastinate.

#33: I yell at video games when I die.


	18. Another Chance For Romance

**Halo: **Hello readers! I'm actually on FanFiction! :D

**Me: **Halo, calm down. Everyone, meet my crazy friend who'll be typing for me.

**Halo: **Cami, that's not very nice.

**Me: **Yeah, yeah. Who'd be nice if they broke their arm? Disclaimer.

**Halo: Disclaimer: **Cami does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.

* * *

(Utau's POV)

6:30 P.M.

"Utau, why did you have to dress me up!"

"I didn't. All I did was change you out of your school uniform. You don't want to go on a date with Nagihiko wearing that, do you?"

She huffed. "When are they coming? I want to get this over with."

"They're downstairs in your living room. When you were changing your mom invited them inside."

"Curse my mom! Let's go."

I grabbed her wrist. "Not before I brush your hair." I sat her down on a chair.

"What does it matter? It's only Nagihiko."

"Yeah, but he'd be impressed with the way you look." And besides, the guy likes you, so why not?

After I finished brushing Rima's hair, we went downstairs to see her mom talking to the boys.

"Yes. Rima didn't stop wetting the bed till she was eight." Really Rima?

"Fascinating, Mashiro-san," Kukai joked.

Rima stepped into the living room. "MOM!" she yelled.

Her mom got off the couch and went over to her. "Aww, there's my little Hunny-Bunny. All grown-up and going on a date." She went back to the couch. "Speaking of her nickname, did you know it came from this stuffed bunny she got when she was little?"

Rima was resisting the urge to kill her mom. "Remind me again why we're at my house?"

"Because Ikuto's home. And plus, I'd love to hear more of your childhood." I took a seat next to her mom. "So Mashiro-san, please tell us more."

"Oh, well, when Rikka was born, we were thinking of giving the bunny to her. But then after lots of screaming and crying, we gave it back to Rima." She turned to face Rima. "Rima, don't you still have the bunny? You want to show it to your-"

"NO!"

Although, Rima rarely shows it, this was one of the few moments I knew she was embarrassed. Her face changed into a light shade of red. Who could blame her, though? Her mom is the definition of embarrassing.

I got up from the couch. "That won't be necessary, Mashiro-san." I walked over to the door. "We'll be going now."

Kukai and Nagihiko also got up from the couch and joined my side. "Okay. Rima-tan, you be home by 9:00."

"Oh? Does little Rima Hunny-Bunny have a curfew?" Nagihiko mocked. He is so going to get slapped in the face later.

"No. She doesn't. Nine o'clock is when her dad and Rikka should be back." Nagihiko shuddered at the mention of that.

The four of us stepped outside.

Once we were outside, Kukai was walking alongside me. Rima and Nagihiko were behind us. In a few minutes, I heard a slap.

"Rima-chan, what was that for?"

"Don't you ever call me Rima Hunny-Bunny again!"

Did I call that or what?

* * *

_Twenty minutes later_

"Souma-kun, where are we going?" Nagihiko asked.

I told Kukai to pick where to go. I recognized the path we were traveling. He was thinking what I was thinking. We were going to…

"A ramen shop?" Rima asked surprised.

Oh, yes a Ramen shop. It's time for one of our competitions. You are so on Kukai!

I started to emit a deadly aura around me.

Behind me I heard Nagihiko sigh, "You two are seriously going to compete?"

"Yes," I answered, "and I'm going to win!"

The four of us went into the shop.

Rima walked in the store and exclaimed, "THE SHOP'S HUGE!"

The customers all looked at us. I froze. I didn't bother disguising myself. Thanks Rima. I was ready to run out, but then I noticed everybody went back to eating. I guess their love of Ramen noodles is stronger than their love of music. Perfect!

The four of us took a seat. "Ah, well if it isn't my two favorite customers. Having another competition? Would you two like your usual?"

"Yes, please." While the person went to get our Ramen, I saw Nagihiko and Rima gawking at us. I forgot they were there. "Uh, what do you two want?"

"Just get them what you used to get before," Kukai stated.

When the person came over with our Ramen, I ordered for Rima and Nagihiko. "Can I also get two bowls of Ramen with salt, noodles extra-firm, extra back fat and seasoned egg for topping?"

"Of course. And when I come back, I'll judge your competition."

"Do you two come here everyday?" Rima questioned.

"No. We used to, until _you_ came along," Kukai sneered.

I stomped on his foot. "He was kidding. We used to come everyday, but I got too busy for school and the recording studio." I turned to Kukai. "Kukai, why the hell would you say that? You know we're lucky she agreed to this."

The owner reappeared with Nagihiko and Rima's bowls and set them down in front of them. "Okay, you two ready to begin?" Kukai and I got into our ready positions. "On your mark, get set, go!"

Kukai and I began to eat our Ramen.

* * *

(Nagihiko's POV)

And there those two go at it again. Rima was watching them in shock. I tapped her hand and she turned my way. "You want to go sit over there. This could get ugly."

She approved. We hopped off the seats and went over to another table. When we sat down, Rima turned around and kept watching them. "If they were only going to have a competition, then how come they didn't tell Ikuto that? Why did they call it a date?"

"Because to make it an official competition, Ikuto's the judge. And there probably, not just going to be eating the whole night. They'll most likely do some mushy gushy talking and make-out later."

"Good to know. I kind of didn't need to know that, though."

I chuckled. I watched her eat her Ramen. She is so cute.

"Why are you watching me eat? Aren't you hungry?"

"Not really. But you can go ahead and eat." She continued to eat.

While Rima was eating, I would gaze over at Utau and Kukai. A new bowl would be placed in front of them. I swear that's their fifth or sixth bowl.

Rima would look up every now and then to watch them too. "It's better than watching the monkeys at the zoo."

We were watching Kukai and Utau eat, until Utau stopped. That's weird. She usually goes to 11 bowls before she quits. "Kukai, that's not a noodle. That's my hair!"

Kukai opened his mouth and removed Utau's hair from his mouth. That's not disturbing.

Across from me, Rima pushed her bowl of Ramen away. "Yeah, I lost my appetite."

I had an idea. "Souma-kun and Utau-san are most likely going to do their competition for a while. Wanna ditch?"

"Please."

Rima and I quietly crept from our table to the door.

After successfully sneaking out, we relaxed and began walking somewhere.

We were walking in silence. Rima was playing with her hair with one hand. The other hand was resting by her side. I took that opportunity to take her hand. Her petite hand was engulfed by mine.

She stopped playing with her hair and looked down at our two hands. "What are you doing?"

"We are on a date Rima-chan," I smirked.

She sighed. "Fine, then."

I gotta thank Kukai later. I was happy, until I remembered something. Kukai told Utau to tell Rima that I liked her, so she would go on the date. But she's here, so that must mean…

"Hey Rima-chan. W-what d-did Utau-san t-t-ell you to make you go on the date?"

"Are you okay? Why are you stuttering?"

"N-no r-reason. Answer t-the question."

"Nothing. I decided to go on the date on my own."

"Interesting." We were walking along when I saw a sweet shoppe. "Rima-chan do you want to go in there?"

"Sure."

* * *

_Ten minutes later _

Rima and I sat down at table as she ate her parfait. I still wasn't hungry.

I don't like awkward silences. "So Rima-chan…"

"Are you trying to break an awkward silence?" She looked up from her parfait.

"Yeah, but I was also wondering something. What changed your mind to go on the date?"

She stiffened. I'd love to hear her reply. "Well, this is actually my first date. At first, I was debating that you'd probably ridicule me about it. But then I thought it over and then thought that maybe you haven't been on one either, so I thought why not? Have you ever been on a date before?"

"No, I haven't." Yes, I have. I didn't want to make her feel bad. I'm surprised that's she actually telling me all of this. "But I find that hard to believe," I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I know what you said. _You_ find it hard to believe? You've met my dad right?" Of course. He hates me. "When I used to live in Kyoto and guys would ask me, my dad would always say that I was too young, or he wasn't good enough for me, or that he'd rape me, so I've never been on a date." She went back to eating her parfait.

Something tells me Rima didn't tell her dad before going tonight. "So you didn't tell your dad?"

"No. Why do you think I have to be home before 9:00?" I started to worry. "But you don't have to worry. Remember my dad said that I could date you."

"Actually, Rima-chan…when you and Nadeshiko left after singing that one night, he said that he was kidding. And if I wanted to date one of his daughters, I should date Rikka-chan."

She started laughing. "Aww that would be adorable." Right before she started laughing, though, she took a big spoonful of her parfait.

"Careful Rima-chan, you don't want that parfait to come out of your nose," I teased.

She seized her laughter. "What else did my mom tell you and Kukai?"

"That if you're eating and laughing at the same time, the food comes out of your nose. That you stopped wetting the bed when you were eight. You love comedy and Pocky. And how could I forget your Hunny-Bunny nickname," I smirked.

"Humph!" She turned her head and her face softened. "Did my mom tell you about my…"

"Kidnapping accident?" She nodded her head. "No. Actually Yua told me a long time ago…and you did also."

She remained silent.

It's honesty time. I should tell her now. "I'm not sure how you'll react to this, but-"

"I don't like explanations that start that way."

I sweat-dropped. "Do you remember the night Utau-san and Yua had a concert and you were locked in a closet with someone? Well, that someone was-" (AN:/ Remember chapter 11?)

"You. I know," she said nonchalantly. I gave her my 'please explain' look. "Before I went to the closet, I ran into Nadeshiko who was watching the concert. After a few minutes I went to look for the bathroom, but I went into the closet on accident. I knew that it couldn't have been Nadeshiko."

"But so when you told me those things…"

"I knew I was talking to you."

"Why? You hated me. That was right after I told you; you did a mediocre job at singing."

"I don't know. I guess I just trusted you."

"Aww, Rima-chan. So you weren't really sleeping in the closet, right? You know because you sneezed and sucked your thumb and-"

"You were watching me sleep!"

Oops. "Just glimpses. Rima-chan trust me, I'm not a perv like Ikuto."

"I know. You're a playboy."

"Okay, I admit that."

"Ha, so you admit it! Hmm, you're a playboy and a cross-dresser." Will she ever let me live the cross-dressing thing down?

I had an idea. "But you know Rima-chan, cross-dressing did have an advantage."

"What? Did you enjoy wearing skirts and dresses?"

"No! What I meant was I learned how girls tick like how to make them blush."

"How?"

I leaned closer to her. She right away started to blush. She is so cute. I then got out of my seat and went to her. I pulled on her cheeks and she turned into a little tomato. I whispered in her ear, "Rima-chan, you're the most beautiful girl I know."

I backed away from her and went to my seat.

"See you're blushing now, aren't you?"

"Humph! Shut up! And eat the parfait." She pushed the parfait she was eating toward me.

"Don't you want it?"

"I don't like eating the bottom. By the time I get there, it's already melted."

"Do you want another then?"

"Sure."

* * *

(Rima's POV)

In a few seconds after Nagihiko left to get the parfait, I pulled my phone out.

Weird. How come Kukai or Utau haven't called yet?

I was still staring at my phone when I heard the chair across from me squeak. I looked up from my phone to the table expecting my parfait, but there was nothing there. "I thought you were- Who are you?"

A boy with brown hair kind of like Kukai's was sitting across from me. "Rima-sama, I am Ryuu-kun. I'm one of your fan-boys at school."

A fan-boy! Oh God, take me now!

"Uh, why are you here?"

"I just walked in and saw you sitting alone, so I came over." Creeper!

"Alright, then. I'm not alone, though." I saw his confused expression, so I pointed to Nagihiko ordering my parfait.

His fist tightened and his teeth clenched. What's wrong with him?

In a flash he grabbed my phone. What the hell! I stood up on my tiptoes and tried to reach my phone. "Give me back my damn phone!"

"I will…if you kiss me." HELL NO!

I just kept jumping up for my phone. Hopefully, Nagihiko will get it for me.

When Nagihiko arrived he looked shock. I know, he's surprised to see a creeper, but can he just get my phone!

"Ryuu-kun, what are you doing here?"

The crazy fan-boy angrily faced Nagihiko. "WHY FUJISAKI? You have a perfect life. You get good grades."

"Actually, I do have a-"

"You're the captain of the basketball team."

"Well, I practice a lot and the couch-"

"And not to mention, you're on a date with the prettiest girl in the school." Prettiest girl in school? I kinda like him now.

"It's not a really a date, though," I interrupted. "Our two friends made us go on a double date with them, but then they went chaotic eating Ramen, so we ditched them."

"Rima!" Nagihiko shouted. I turned and saw people staring at us. Uh, oh.

"And that! Who gave you the right to say her name without an honorific?"

"He doesn't have a right. He just doesn't have any manners." I answered.

"Rima!"

"That's it Fujisaki. Let's wrestle." Wrestle? "Arm wrestle." That makes more sense.

"What!" Nagihiko and I said simultaneously.

"You heard me. And if you win, I'll give the phone back."

I inched Nagihiko toward the battlefield. "Rima-chan, I'm not going to arm wrestle him, here and now. What will the shop owners and customers think… that teenagers these days are crazy?"

"I don't care. I just want my damn phone back."

"There is another option." Nagihiko and I looked at the imp who stole my phone. "You don't have to arm wrestle and I'll give the phone back if Rima-sama comes with me."

"Well…" I began.

"Fine. Let's arm wrestle."

* * *

_Ten minutes later_

Who knew two sophomores arm wrestling in a sweet shop was so…intense. The shop owners and customers were fully involved in it. They keep chanting and watching the scene while I keep wishing I had my phone back.

I wasn't really paying attention to the brawl. I just let my eyes wander around the store. My eyes finally wandered over to the door. The door opened and…Ikuto stepped in.

Oh, God. We're busted. He's bound to notice us.

I saw him talking to someone. Now's my chance to get Nagihiko out of here. I bent down to Nagihiko's ear. "Ikuto's here."

"What! You're kidding, right?"

"No. If we don't leave soon, Kukai-kun's going to die. And that won't be good."

"No, it won't. Hotori-kun is too much for me to handle alone." Nagihiko broke away from the creeper fan-boy. "What about your phone?"

I was already on it. I went over to the creeper, took his arm and pressed a certain nerve in his arm. He collapsed on the table and I took my phone. "Let's go."

"What did you do?" he backed away nervously from me. Like I'd ever try that on him.

"I'll explain later." We walked calmly and quickly out of the store, making sure Ikuto didn't see our faces.

When we were safely outside Nagihiko questioned, "Are you sure that was really Ikuto? It didn't look like him."

In a few seconds, the door swung open and we saw Ikuto step out. "Yes, it's Ikuto," I said.

We hid in the shadows and saw he pulled his phone out. "Hello Utau. I'm coming over to check on you guys…I'm coming now…Where are you? And be warned if you tell me the wrong place, I'll personally slaughter Souma in front of you…Okay…Bye." He hung up the phone.

Nagihiko and I ran.

* * *

(Utau's POV)

I hung up the phone. Oh fuck.

"What's wrong?" Kukai asked.

"Ikuto's on his way here. And Rima and Nagi aren't back yet. He's going to kill you."

"That doesn't mean anything. Maybe Ikuto's just going to get some Ramen."

"Kukai, think! Rima, a mostly sweet and innocent girl, threatens you everyday that she's going to kill you, but does she…no. Ikuto, a mischievous cat and overprotective brother, also threatens you everyday that he's going to kill you, but is he…yes."

"I am so dead."

_Fifteen minutes later_

The door of the Ramen shop slammed open. Shit, he's here! Ikuto stormed over to us. "Hello Utau. Souma. How are you two on this fine evening?"

"We're just peachy, thanks." Kukai replied.

"Kukai," I whispered, "that was a rhetorical question."

"That's right; it was. But do you know what a non-rhetorical question is?" Kukai shook his head. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?"

"Ikuto, he did nothing."

He turned to me. "And you!" he snapped. "You promised me that if I let you go out with this boy, you'd do as I said. And what I said was-"

"Utau, you said we were leaving soon. When are we leaving?" The three of us looked down to a chibi girl with blonde hair. Rima!

"Sorry Rima." I narrowed my eyes at Ikuto. "Ikuto, here, wanted to check on us and made sure I was true to my word and I was."

"Really? Then where's the girly boy?"

"Over here Ikuto-san." Nagihiko was seated at a table.

I love these two.

"B-but, I saw you two at the sweet shoppe. T-that's impossible!"

Rima tried putting a hand on Ikuto's shoulder. "Ikuto…you're losing it."

"Maybe, you're right. I'm going home. And you, Souma-"

"I'll have…well, since she's our ride, she'll be home at 10:00."

"Nah, don't worry about that. You two can stay out as long as you want. And you know what; you two can go on dates whenever you want since you followed my instructions." He pointed at Kukai, "Just remember, though Souma, if you dare make a move, I'll be popping out of my hiding place with a knife." He walked toward the door. "See ya later."

When Ikuto was out of sight, Rima and Nagihiko collapsed on the ground. I'm guessing they had to get their asses here as fast as they could and then sneak through the back.

I helped Rima up. I jumped off the seat. "Now that our competition is over and since it's only 8, why don't the four of us go do something together?"

"Oh, joy!" they replied sarcastically.

Kukai and I looked at each other. He dragged Rima and I dragged Nagihiko.

* * *

(Nagihiko's POV)

10:00 P.M.

"Thanks Rima. Thanks Nagi. We seriously you one." Utau had just dropped us off at our houses.

"No problem." I shut the door and the limo drove off.

I walked with Rima to her house. "What are you doing?"

"Walking you home."

"My house is only next door."

"I know, but your parents might need an explanation on why you're an hour late."

"Crap. I totally forgot." She sighed.

I brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "Don't worry," I reassured her.

When we arrived at her door, the door began to creak open. Rikka stepped out. "Rikka, are mama and papa still awake?"

The door opened further and in the dim glow of the moonlight I saw Rima's parents with stern faces. This can't be good for either of us.

The light inside her house turned on and her dad stepped forward with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Rima KusuKusu Mashiro, do you mind telling me where you went?"

KusuKusu? And she makes fun of Rhythm.

"Uh, you see Papa; I have a very good reason. Tell him Nagihiko." Thanks Rima.

"Well if it isn't Mai and Yori's son. I thought I told you if you wanted to date one of my daughters, to date Rikka."

"Now Isamu, you're blowing this a tad out of proportion. Rima is growing up and besides look how happy she is? Nagi's a good kid."

"Fine. I'll let you go because I know your parents. But be warned for next time." He stuck his finger at me and pulled Rima inside.

Rima's mom pushed her husband aside. "Thank you bringing Rima home, even though its one hour late. Goodnight Nagihiko." She closed the door.

I turned around and started to walk in the direction of my face when I heard the door open. Rima came out and went up to me. "Thanks for tonight." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed me on the cheek. I stood still for a moment.

When Rima went back into her house I heard her dad shout, "Rima you're grounded!"

And in return, Rima replied, "What did I do!"

I chuckled and walked toward my house. I opened the door and hollered, "I'm home!" I began to climb up the stairs, but when I looked up, I didn't bother going up another step.

_*Crash*_

"Nadeshiko, what are you doing?" Nadeshiko had pounced on top of me.

"So how'd your date with Rima-chi go? Utau told me you two ditched and spent time alone. What happened, huh?"

Some things will never change.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

**Me:** Sorry for the wait on the chapter. Halo sucks at typing.

**Halo:** Well, you suck at dictating. You changed your mind every time I typed a letter down.

**Me:** Shut up. You added your own ideas in too.

**Halo:** Because you said I could!

**Me:** You're lucky; you're the only one I trust to type while I'm incapacitated.

**Halo:** Yay me! *Sarcasm* See you next time.

**Me:** I pretty much have nothing to say, except having a broken arm and sprained ankle sucks. But someone asked how I broke it…I fell off a trampoline. :/

**Halo:** I'm still super excited I'm on FanFiction! I'll be helping poor Cami type up her stories for the next two months. One thing. About the pressure point scene, I got that from watching a TV show, so I don't know if it's real. ;)

P.S. Cami thanks you all for the reviews. To her they feel like hugs from a friend. (She is one strange girl :P)

**Truths:**

#34: I watch movies in 3D, keep the glasses, then parade around my house wearing them and calling them my 'Smarticle Particles.'

#35: The greatest game ever: don't let the balloon touch the floor.


	19. The Day Before the Recital

**Halo: **Hi, it's me again!

**Miki:** Where's Camilla?

**Halo:** Busy. So she asked me to take charge and write the chapter for her. I didn't know that writing a chapter could be so difficult.

**Miki:** Good luck with her when she gets back. **Disclaimer:** Camilla does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.

**Halo:** By the way, I have a question from Cami for all of you at the end.

* * *

(Nagihiko's POV)

_Two weeks later_

"Give me an example of something that's pulchritudinous," Rima stated.

Rima's tutoring me, yet again. I don't mind, though; I get to spend more time with her. She's finally over at my house to tutor me after her dad kicked us out for his business meeting.

I was thinking of an example. Pulchritudinous means physically beautiful. At last, I came up with one. I faced her; she was waiting for my answer. "You." She blushed. I placed my hand on top of hers. "It's true." I began to lean forward and she did also.

Ever since the date, Rima and I have gotten closer. What, with her tutoring me and us rehearsing for the dance recital. The two of us have even gone out a couple of times since then, but only as friends.

When we were an inch apart, she unexpectedly pulled back. I felt a pang of disappointment. I guess she's not ready yet. I don't want to pressure her or anything.

She kept her gaze on the ground. "Rima-chan, are you okay?"

"Um, yeah. Thanks." There was a short pause. "Next question. Now give me an example of something that's macabre." She stuck her finger in the air. "And if you say me again, I'll kill you." She smiled.

At least, she lightened up. Macabre means gruesome and horrifying. What is gruesome and horrifying?

* * *

(Nadeshiko's POV)

"Nade, this isn't working. Besides, don't you think this is too much?"

No, it's not. Rima and Nagi claim they were going to "study." Then how come, for the past thirty minutes, I haven't heard a peep from them in the room.

"Utau-san, no it's not. If you want to leave, you can."

"Fine. I'll be back; I'm going to send a quick e-mail." When Utau left, I kept my ear placed up against the door. Still nothing. What are they doing in there?

That's when I saw a rat crawl by me. I thought the housekeepers was going to get rid of them all. It's not that I don't like rats; it's just that…I hate rats!

The rat came crawling my way. "Go away little rat," I whispered. But the rat continued on. If that's how you want it, then…I stood up and kicked it. But the little creature kept coming back. I started to chase it down the hallway and curse at it. The rat finally got scared and ran away.

Poor little rat. I didn't mean to be so hard on him.

I went back to the door to listen. For the first time, I heard whispering. That's a start.

Then, I heard them talking clearly and loudly. It's about time. "Hmmm, Rima-chan. I think an example of something macabre would be Nadeshiko. Am I right?" Huh?

Macabre means horrible. What is he saying? "Correct Nagihiko. See, you don't need a tutor after all."

What are they talking about? I'm not horrible or ghoulish. Am I?

"Nadeshiko's also cormorant and puerile." Some brother.

"And supercilious, fatuous and ignoramus." Some friend.

I've heard enough. I stood and opened the door. "Hey! Why are you-"

Rima and Nagi were seated at his desk...clapping. Clapping? I was expecting surprised looks.

"Glad you could join us Nadeshiko. What, listening out in the hallway not good enough?" Nagi smirked.

"You guys heard me?" Busted.

"Well, we didn't hear you at first. But then, we heard shouting, threats to kill a rat and how he was interrupting your time to be eavesdropping on us, so we peeked outside when you were chasing the rat down the hall," Rima smirked also.

Hey, that rat had hopes and dreams of being threatened.

"So, sis, did you hear anything you want repeated?" No. I barely heard anything.

"No. I'm just going to leave now." I was about to walk out the door, but Rima and Nagi took my wrists and led me inside. "What? I barely heard anything. You guys were too quiet."

"Oh. Okay, then. You're free to go, I thought you heard...never mind." Nagi was pushing me out the door.

I turned around. "Wait, then something happened?" The expression on their faces was enough to tell me.

See. They weren't _only _studying. I sat them down. "Why don't you tell me?"

No response. If they're going to be that way, then I'll bribe them.

"Rima-chi," she looked at me, "do you want some Pocky?"

She jumped up. "Yes!" I backed up. I say this because I care about her, but she is a Pocky freak.

"Tell me and I'll give you some."

Rima scrunched up her face, weighing out the choices. She'll choose the Pocky I'm sure of it.  
While Rima was still thinking, Utau walked in. "See I told you, you'd get caught Nade." She stared confused at Rima. "Rima, what are you doing?"

She put up her finger to signal she was still thinking. I'll bet she's stalling. I turned to Utau. "Did you send your e-mail?"

"Yup."

"Who'd you e-mail?" Nagi asked.

Utau put a finger to her lips. "It's a secret. You'll find out tomorrow."

After a couple of minutes, Rima finally made a decision. "I choose-"

"Great! All of you are in the same room. Guess what I got?" Not a good time Mom. I thought she went to the store. My mom signaled for all of us to go downstairs. What was the point of us being in the same room?

She led us to our living room which was piled with lots and lots of shopping bags. She did go to the store.

"What's all of this for Mom?" Nagi tried to peer into the bags, but our mom slapped his hand away.

"These aren't for you. These are for Rima."

* * *

(Rima's POV)

What did I do to deserve this? Pfft. Whatever I did, I'm glad I did it. I looked into the bags closest to me. They were filled with dresses. I checked the others bags. More dresses. "Why are all these bags filled with dresses?"

"They're not all dresses. These half are shoes." Shoes? What did she do, rob from Utau's closet?

"Thanks Fujisaki-san, but what are these for?"

"They're for the dance recital tomorrow, silly. I couldn't decide what dress or shoes to get you, so I picked my favorites and I'm going to let you pick." She gestured toward Utau. "And that's good that Utau's here, she'll help you. She's an expert in fashion. I'll be back when you're done, so we can go rehearse on the actual stage."

She waved goodbye. Oh my God. It's going to take at least a week for me to try on every single dress.  
Luckily, Utau went ahead and took charge. "Never fear Rima. The three of us will help you."

"The three of us?" Nagihiko questioned.

"Yes, you're helping. I mean you probably have some good sense in clothing when you cross-dressed."

I giggled, then got to work.

* * *

_Three hours later_

Oh. My. God! I could just kill someone right now._  
_

For the last two and a half hours, Nagihiko and I have been practicing the dance. It would've been okay, if we didn't have to practice on the actual stage. I have to be more careful where I step, or else I might fall. I swear, with this stage, there's just an accident waiting to happen.

"Okay. That was great." Nagihiko and I broke away from each other and went down to his mother's side. "The only thing wrong this time was that Rima needs to be more graceful. Let's take it from the top once again."

I let out a huge sigh. "Do we have to Fujisaki-san?"

"Yes."

I sighed again. Nagihiko noticed it this time. "Mom, can't we take a break? Rima-chan's tired." Yeah, blame it on me.

"No. We need to get it perfect before we leave."

Damn it, I wish Nadeshiko was here. She'd probably convince her mom.

But no, she's still with Utau picking out my dress.

Damn it. Why did I ever agree to be Nagihiko's dance partner again?

* * *

_Thirty minutes later_

At last, it's over!

Nagihiko and I exited the building and went into the car that was waiting outside. "Where'd your Mom go?"

"She said she had to make sure the platforms we'll be dancing on will slip on and off the stage with ease."

"You know you're mom pisses me off sometimes."

"She pisses all of us. But Rima-chan, you should be nice to her."

"And why's that?" Aside from the fact that you have to respect people older than you.

"Because she'll be your future mother-in-law."

"What! No!" I shrieked.

He smirked. "Come on Rima-chan, I know you like me."

My left eye kept twitching. I finally faced away from him. "Cross-dressing play-boy."

"I'm just kidding, Rima-chan." Something about the way he said it, made it sound like he wasn't kidding. Weird.

I relaxed and took off the heels I was wearing and replaced them with my flats that were in the car.

When I was finished, I started twiddling my thumbs nervously.

"Are you worrying about tomorrow?" he asked. I nodded. "Don't worry, Rima-chan. You'll do fine."

How can he say that? Just watch me fail in front of everybody tomorrow. "I hope so," I muttered.

* * *

(Nagihiko's POV)

_The next morning_

Why is my bed shaking? Oh my God, earthquake! My eyes flew open and I sat up in bed. I looked around my room, but there was nothing else moving. Then how come…

"Finally, you're awake. I don't know how long I could keep shaking your bed." I glanced at the other side of my bed. There stood Nadeshiko. Of course.

"Nade, what are you doing here?" I checked the clock. It was only 7:30. She usually wakes up at 8:30 on Sundays.

"I live here." I sent her a look. "Okay. I just wanted to remind you what today is."

"The dance recital? I know." She shook her head. "No. Then is it that our dad is coming to visit?" She again shook her head. "Our relatives visiting?"

"You know what; this would be easier if I just told you." She drew in a breath. "Today is White Day!"

"You woke me up, so you could tell me that? I already knew that!"

"Yeah, but aren't you going to…I don't know…do something special today?" How does she know?

I pretended not to know; probably what I'm thinking is different. If she's right, though, maybe, she'll tell me how she figured it out. "Like what?"

"That you're going to confess to Rima-chi today!" She beamed.

"What are you talking about?" How did she know!

"Nagi, don't pretend that you don't know." She grinned.

"Okay, then. You're right. I have one question for you…How did you find out?" Why can't I have a normal sister that doesn't pry into my life?

"Now, Nagi. Just because you threw away your diary, doesn't mean you stopped writing about your day. I found your entries on your computer."

That's impossible. "They're password protected. How did you get in?"

"Next time you choose a password, don't choose Rimahiko. Although, it is a cute way to combine both your names." I knew that was a bad password choice. "So…when are you telling her, huh? When?"

She makes it sound easy. To me, I find it nerve-racking. What if Rima flat out says no? What if she laughs in my face? What if she changes her name and moves to another city? What if she…she…she…

"Nagi, relax. Don't over-react and think up what if questions. Rima's going to say yes, I mean why else would she always be at our house?"

"For Pocky." I know that's partially true.

She face-palmed. "Kukai-kun was right. You are hopeless when it comes to love. How did I get stuck with a brother like you?" She turned her head away from me. "I wonder if it's too late to trade you for a hamster."

Nadeshiko is starting to really piss me off. "Well, who asked you? I am not a hopeless fool and I will tell Rima after the dance recital! And I don't care if she rejects me. And you're lucky, you have me as a brother- I've bailed you out so many times-and not some hamster who'll you probably end up sitting on!"

She giggled. "There you go. You got your confidence back."

Oh, so that was a confidence boost. Nadeshiko is a good sister after all. But next time, she wants to be a good sister, she should do it later in the day.

She got off my bed and went to the door. "See you later." She shut the door behind her.

Even if Rima's reaction isn't what I want, I'll be okay...hopefully. I had the guts to tell her. I fell back on my bed.

Yeah. I'll confess to Rima today.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Halo:** Cami's going to murder me. I couldn't write a decent chapter.

**Miki:** Like I said before, good luck with her.

**Halo:** Thanks Miki.

**Miki:** Hopefully, I'll see you next time if Halo's chapter didn't cause your brain to die.

**Halo: **So as most of you may know, Cami has been very busy, what with her broken arm and such. I'll be writing the next chapter as well, but this time, I'm going to ask Cami for her ideas first or else she might lose all her readers by the time she gets back.

The question Cami told me to ask you all is regarding her story _According to You_. Originally, Cami wanted it as a one-shot, but after all the reviews, she's thinking about continuing it. And the question is: If Cami does continue _According to You_, should it be a two-shot or multi-chaptered? Most likely if it's a multi-chapter it'll be about ten chapters. Answer in a review or PM.

Thanks for sticking through this sucky chapter.


	20. Will I Be Okay?

**Me:** I'm back.

**Halo:** Phew, because I can't type a chapter up by myself.

**Me:** I know. I read the last chapter. I was supposed to approve it first. How I wish I could type.

**Halo:** Oopsies.

**Me:** Nya, no problem. It's probably going to be better than this chapter.

**Halo:** Oh, yeah. Doesn't… Uh, never mind. Please, don't kill us for what happens.

**Me:** Very subtle. Disclaimer, please.

**Halo:** **Disclaimer:** Cami does not Shugo Chara or any of its characters. She also does not own the song featured for Rima and Nagi's waltz.

**P.S.** I am going to continue my _According to You_ story. It'll be multi-chaptered (10 chapters), unless you'd rather have a two-shot. Thanks so much for the reviews on it. They made my day. ;)

* * *

(Rima's POV)

"Rima, you're up in ten minutes," Utau informed me.

It's not like I didn't know that. I am practically shitting myself right now. I'm going to die! I peered over the curtains to the audience; every seat was filled. Oh, God.

"Rima, are you okay?"

"Yes. I-I'm p-perfectly fine!" I squealed.

"Alright. But just so you know while you're dancing the five of us we'll be here watching your every move, looking for any mistakes."

I turned around to see Utau, Tadase, Ikuto and Kukai with smug faces. And soon, Nadeshiko will be here joining them. Crap.

* * *

_Ten minutes later_

"And now for the last dance of the evening my son, Nagihiko, will be performing a waltz with his," Nagihiko's mom coughed, "girlfriend Mashiro Rima."

I heard that. I wonder if it's too late to ditch. I started to creep toward the backstage exit while my five friends were preoccupied. I was halfway there it, but a figure stopped me. "Going somewhere, Rima-chan?"

Damn Nagihiko and these heels. I would've made it. "I just wanted to go for a walk." I tried to push past him.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere. We're dancing next."

"Do I have to?" I whined. I mean his mom made me do this.

"Well, yeah. Don't worry, though. I promise I won't drop you."

I wasn't worried about that, but now I am. "Thanks for the reassurance," I remarked sarcastically.

"You'll do fine, Rima-chan." He took my hand and led me to where our friends were standing. "I'll go to the opposite side of the stage. I'll cue the music and when it starts, start walking out." I nodded as he walked away.

I think I can do this. I think I can do this. I think I can...fail.

I took a deep breath. "Two more things." Nagihiko came back to my side. "One, you look really beautiful. And two, I need to tell you something after the dance. Bye."

Okay. Alright, then.

"Yeah, you do look really pretty Rima-chi," Nadeshiko chimed. "Ooh, I wonder what my brother's going to tell you."

This is a guess, but I'm thinking Nadeshiko knows.

"I strike again. Tsukiyomi Utau: part pop star idol, part student, but all time fashion expert." She spread her arms and hands in front of her in a weird way.

I do have to agree with them. Utau and Nadeshiko picked out a purple two lace dress that went a little below my knees, which was good considering that I'm going to twirl and spin so many times and my dress might poof up. Not to mention it was not too casual or not too formal; it was perfect. They also chose silver heels with straps for me, so they don't fall off. And to finish it off, I wore the special amethyst necklace that I got for my birthday.

In a few moments, the lights dimmed a little. I stared out on the stage to see the props we needed to dance on were already there. The music started.

* * *

_Can I Have This Dance?_

When the music started, I began to walk calmly toward the center of the stage and so did Nagihiko.

(AN:/ I'm horrible at describing dance moves. Sorry.)

_Take my hand, take a breath_

_Pull me close and take one step_

_Keep your eyes locked on mine_

_And let the music be your guide_

We stopped a few inches apart and I stretched my hand toward him. He took my hand and he breathed in. Then, he pulled me close. I stepped back while he stepped forward. Nagihiko's gaze was purposely on the floor. I had to lift his chin so his eyes met mine. With my free hand, I grabbed Nagihiko's other hand and placed it on my waist while I placed my hand on his shoulder. Our other two hands propped up together.

_Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_

_We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next_

We took a step forward, then back nine times while rotating in a circle.

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance_

We were still rotating in a circle stepping back and forth, but this time he lifted me up and down. We rotated around two more times, then he lifted me again. When he put me down, he twirled me. After I finished twirling, we sat down on the concrete part of a flower garden. Our hands still together, he spun to the other side of me. As he sat down, he twirled me to the other side of him. When I sat, Nagihiko stood and grabbed both of my hands. I quickly lifted my legs up. He rotated me 360°. My legs ended up together on the concrete. Nagihiko jumped over to the other side of me and helped me stand up on the concrete. My hands and I leaned forward, then backward to get Nagihiko onto the concrete. I stepped back and forward. I stepped back again and he twirled me. Nagihiko jumped off the concrete. I spun to my right. We walked past each other, but then turned around. I curtsied and he bowed.

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_

_And every turn will be safe with me_

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

_You know I'll catch you through it all_

Nagihiko held out his hand to me. As I took it, he helped me off the concrete. He twirled me with his right hand, then twirled me again with his left hand. We got into our waltz position. I stepped forward, backward and forward again. Next, Nagihiko helped me up on the concrete. He spun me at the waist until I would fall off one of the edges. As I was about to fall, he caught me bridal style.

_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)_

_'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are_

He put me down. I walked forward three steps, but then I turned around to face him. I extended my hand and he extended his to take it. He pulled me into his arms and cradled me, rocking me from side to side.

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance_

I twisted out. We assumed the waltz position. We rotated in a circle five times before he twirled me. We rotated once again and he twirled me again. Nagihiko, then dipped me down a little. He brought me back up and we placed our right hands to each others. We walked in a circle, then we switched to our left hand. We waltzed, then he twirled me. We waltzed again going forward, but then I spun to my right while he spun to his left. We ended up in the waltz position. He aided me to go back on the concrete. I spun right; I leaned forward. Nagihiko was on the ground holding my waist. He pushed me up, so I could stand. I spun and leaned back. Nagihiko caught me and dipped me down.

_Oh no mountains too high and no oceans too wide_

_'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_

_Let it rain, let it pour_

_What we have is worth fighting for_

_You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

Nagihiko carried me down bridal style. We spun in a circle a couple of times before he put me down. When he put me down, I placed my left hand on his shoulder and he placed his left hand on my waist. We traveled in a circle four times. On the fourth time, I twirled myself and landed in his arms. We rotated three times before he let me go and spin. I spun five times, then leaned back. Nagihiko held out his hand and held me. I got back up and we joined hands. He spun my arm around my head, so I was in his arms again. I spun out and we joined hands. We both leaned back and rotated in a circle five times before we got up. He pulled me close to him. I put my hands on his shoulders. His hands were on my waist. Our faces came together until our noses touched, then we looked up.

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance_

We separated around the flower garden. When I reached the end, I twirled and he caught me in the waltz position. We waltzed around four times until he twirled me. While I twirled, he went on top of a concrete stand. He jumped up and held his hand out to me. I took it. He grabbed both of my hands before he went back down. One of my feet was on the stand, but the other was in the air. Nagihiko went around in a circle. Then, he carried me over his shoulder with one hand. We rotated three times before I was back on the ground. I twirled. We went back into the waltz position going around four times. After the fourth, we dropped one hand. He twirled me yet again. We stepped apart from each other, but then we came together again. His hands were on my waist and mine were on his shoulder. We were traveling in a circle when I leaned back.

_Can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance_

Then, I got back up and took his hands off my waist and went into the waltz position. I went under his arm forward, then backward. I placed my right hand on his shoulder and his right hand was on my waist. We ended with both of his hands on my waist, both of my hands on his shoulders and our forehands pressed together.

* * *

When we broke apart, the audience erupted in applause. At least that's over with. We bowed before leaving the stage.

"And that concludes the dance recital for tonight. You may join us in the back," Nagihiko's mom announced.

I ran to where our friends were. "Oh my God! You were great, Rima!" my friends cheered.

And to think it only took me two weeks to master. "Thanks, but I think I might need to throw up."

My friends backed away. Come on. I probably twirled and spun at least 40 times. I'm going to have to thank Nagihiko's mom for the choreography later. Sarcasm, people.

I turned around to Nagihiko who was behind me. "Nagihiko, what were you going to tell me after the dance?"

He was about to answer, but Utau interrupted him. "Before he tells you Rima, why don't you come with me. There's somebody waiting for you near the backstage exit."

Oh God. Who could it be?

Utau grabbed my wrist and started leading me before I could object. "Utau, who's here?" I asked when we stopped walking.

In that moment of silence, I heard an ear-piercing shriek. "RIRI-CHI!" Oh. My. Fucking. God.I quickly spun to face Utau. "Why is she here!"

Utau had already begun to walk away. "I have no idea. Have fun Rima. Meet us in the back room when you're done." And with that, she vanished.

If I wasn't wearing heels and a dress right now, I would totally run. It's not that I don't miss _her_; it's just that I wasn't expecting her on such short notice. I rested my right arm on top of my left and used my right hand to shield my eyes. This can't be pretty.

When I was finally brave enough to uncover my eyes, there in plain sight was my orange-haired and blue-eyed friend from Kyoto.

* * *

(Yua's POV)

Aww, Rima looks so pretty in her dress and heels. It's a miracle they actually got her to wear those.

I came out of the shadows as Utau left and Rima covered her eyes. I stood in front of her waiting for her to drop her hand. When she did, I tackled her with a hug. "Riri-chi, I've missed you."

Usually when I gave her a hug, she would only come up to my shoulder, but now since she was wearing heels, we could finally see each other eye-to-eye.

I saw the annoyed, yet happy expression forming on her face. "Good to see you too, Yua-tan. Why are you here?"

I took a step back to give Rima some air. "Utau-sama sent me an e-mail yesterday. She said that you'd be performing a dance, so I obviously had to see it."

Under her breath, Rima muttered, "I'm going to kill Utau." I'm guessing she didn't tell Rima.

"It's okay, Rima. I thought you danced very well." Considering Rima is one of the least graceful people I know.

"Thanks." She stared at the ground, but looked up after a few moments. "So, you drove six hours to watch me perform a four minute dance? You're crazier than I remember."

"No. Actually, it was about 30 minutes...in my jet."

Her mouth dropped. Is it shocking that I have a new jet? "Wait, does that mean..." she gulped, "you can visit me anytime you want!"

Some friend she is. "Technically yes." A horrified look crept on her face. "God, Rima! You're a wonderful best friend," I added sarcastically. "The jet is mostly for me to travel to my various photo shoot locations."

She released a sigh of relief. I rolled my eyes. Tokyo's made her cold.

When my mind was drifting off into space, I didn't notice Rima was giving me a hug. "It's not that I don't miss you, Yua-tan; I do, but I realized something. Although, we may be apart, I'll be okay because I know you're always with...wherever I go."

Rima does care. I tightened the hug.

Then, we broke from the hug and Rima became puzzled. "Wait Yua-tan, so you came alone? How did your parents just let you take your jet here to Tokyo?"

Oops. I almost forgot about...

"Actually Rima-chan, Yua-tan brought me."

Kirishma-kun.

Kirishma emerged from the shadows of the curtains. "Yua, I thought you were going to give me a huge entrance."

"Sorry, I kind of forgot you were there. I just saw Rima and my brain clicked off." I laughed nervously.

"Of course Yua." Kirishma walked closer to us. "Long time no see, Rima-chan."

"Yup." Rima walked forward and gestured for a hug, but Kirishma didn't return it. "Oh, so that's how it is then?" Rima joked.

At least, they can still act normal around each other, despite what I told them.

Kirishma chuckled. "Sorry, Rima-chan. My hands are full at the moment." Kirishma's hands were behind his back.

"With what?'

Kirishma stuck out his left hand. "Happy White Day, or should I say Friendship Day?" In Kirishma's hand was a big brown sack. What happened to the one box of chocolates?

Rima took it, but it fell to the ground; probably too heavy for her. "What the hell's inside?"

"The chocolate from your friends back in Kyoto. After seeing all those chocolates, I thought that maybe you wouldn't want more chocolate, so I got you the latest volumes of your favorite gag manga instead."

Rima peered inside the sack. "Well, tell everyone I said thank you for the chocolate and thank you for the mangas."

"No problem. And..." Kirishma stuck out his right hand, "these are for a job well done in your dance." In his hand was a bouquet of lily flowers. It all makes sense. Rima's mom's first name means "lily." Rima also snatched it.

I kind of got irked. "How come Riri gets a bouquet of lily flowers, but all you got me were peach blossoms?"

"Because Yua, I also got you a ten pound supply of chocolate." Oh, yeah. "And besides, Rima-chan did outstanding in the waltz. She was really graceful, considering she's one of the most ungraceful people I know." He chuckled.

"Hey, watch it!" Rima pointed her finger at Kirishma.

Aww, it's so nice to have the three of us together. I was going to enjoy more of the moment, but my cell rang.

Damn. "I got to go take this." I walked away and went outside.

* * *

(Nagihiko's POV)

I'm getting more fidgety. Rima's been gone for more than 15 minutes. I can't take much more of this. I have to tell her now. Why couldn't Utau or the person wait til I told Rima?

"Someone's a little nervous, aren't they?" Nadeshiko took a seat next to me.

"Kinda. What's taking her so long?"

"You heard Utau-san; she said there was somebody waiting for her near the backstage exit."

Yeah, a rapist. "So who is it?"

"I don't know. Everytime I'm about to ask her, she gets pulled away. If you can't wait any longer, why don't you go see for yourself? I'll cover for you."

I got up from the seat. "Thanks Nade."

I exited the room and made my way toward the stage. There was one thing on my mind. How am I going to tell her? How about 'Rima-chan, I have something to tell you.'

Nah. Too formal. Then maybe 'Rima-chan...I love you.'

Nope. Too direct.

I got to the stage and started walking to the backstage exit. Why did that person want to meet Rima near the exit? It's hopefully, no one who'll harm Rima.

I was near the exit when I thought of a good one. 'Rima, I've-'

"I've missed you."

Not what I was aiming for, but...what?

What, rather, who was that?

When I turned a corner, I saw Rima talking to someone. I couldn't see their face, but I definitely knew it was a guy. I swiftly hid behind a curtain and peeked at the scene. What the hell? Who is that damn bastard?

"I see you're wearing the necklace I got you for your birthday."

"Yeah. It matched perfectly with the dress, so I wanted to wear it. But for a while, I lost it. I finally found it in Rikka's room."

"You know Rikka and her obsession with sparkly things."

If this guy knows Rima's birthday and stuff about Rikka, then he must be one of her old friends from Kyoto. Hopefully, he's not a close friend.

I glanced at Rima's hands which were holding lilies and a big brown sack. Okay, he is. Maybe, he doesn't like her that way. I'm just over-reacting.

"It was insane. When you left Kyoto, everyone was depressed for several days. Then, when everyone found out Yua was having a concert where you live, they brightened up. And when she got back, they ambushed her with all sorts of questions; all of them involving you."

Rima giggled. "I feel special."

"You should be. Everyone loves you Rima..." the guy paused, "including me."

He said what now! It's probably only as a friend. Please, be only as a friend.

"You said what now?" Wow, Rima was as shocked as I was. She started to spaz out. I've never seen her spaz to this extreme. "You mean as a friend right?" she squealed.

I held my breath waiting for the person's answer.

"No." I saw a blush rose onto Rima's face. "I thought Yua…told you."

Does Yua tell everybody's secrets?

"Uh, she did." Rima then regained her regular composure. "But didn't you call me a couple of weeks ago saying that we were _just_ friends? Remember the night you saved me from a dinner predicament. Am I not mistaken?"

Dinner predicament? Phone call? Then that means…_That_ guy is Kirishma! Oh, shit.

"Well about that… After finally seeing you again a month later…I realize I still like you."

Hell no! Rima better reject him.

"Really?" Rima asked as she began to smile. "But we live six hours apart."

"Maybe when you come to visit Kyoto we could give it a try, but I do have one quick question before you answer. Was the person you danced with your boyfriend? If he is, just forget what I told you."

"Nagihiko? No, he's just a great friend. And yes, we could. Promise?" Rima stuck out her pinkie finger. My heart began to sink.

The guy took a step toward Rima. That's when he cupped Rima's face and began to kiss her. Rima was in a daze at first, but then she dropped the sack and the lilies she was holding and started to wrap her arms around his neck. My eyes widened in shock and I felt my heart shatter.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt." Where did that voice come from?

I turned around and saw Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, Tadase and Nade. So, they saw it too.

"Who's that guy?" Utau whispered. "I could've sworn that I sent an e-mail to Yua, not that dude."

I didn't answer. I just kept watching the two. They broke apart from each other. Finally! However, the guy then wrapped his pinkie around Rima's. "Promise." I could've run right up to him and punched him, but I didn't; I stayed planted in the same spot.

The six of us continued watching Rima and Kirishma. They were leaning forward about to kiss again when the exit door flew open. The two backed away from each other.

"Kirishma-kun, we have to go. The pilot is getting impatient." Yua grabbed his wrist. Thank you Yua!

"Bye Rima-chan."

"Bye Riri. Tell everybody "hi" and "bye" for me and that I couldn't stay to talk. See ya soon." The two dashed out the door.

Rima picked up her presents and spoke to no one in particular. "Hmmm, I should go see what everyone is up to."

That was our cue to leave our current position and run back to the room where everyone was gathered. We got there in a few seconds.

Rima arrived in the room carrying the sack and the lilies. The six of us tried to remain cool and calm. She strolled to my side. I looked away from her. I was about to motion the five of them to stay, but they already left.

"Sorry I took so long. So Nagihiko, what were you going to tell me?"

I faced her, although I didn't really want to at the moment. I took a deep breath. "Nothing. It doesn't matter anymore."

"Tell me!" She was persistent. What am I supposed to tell her?

"Good job in the dance," I managed to say.

"Oh, thanks. You too." She left my side and went over to her parents.

I released a huge sigh.

"You're not going to tell Rima-chi, huh?"

I pulled Nadeshiko to the side. "Not anymore. I don't know what hurts the most. The fact that Rima accepted that guy's confession, she only thinks of me as a friend, or that she broke my heart _and_ she doesn't even know."

She gave me a hug. "Don't worry, Nagi. You'll be okay."

Will I really be okay?

To be continued…

* * *

**Halo:** God, Cami what have you done!

**Me:** _Me_? You're the one who came up with the idea!

**Halo:** You _actually_ trusted me?

**Me:** Hey! You typed it!

**Halo:** I guess we'll both take the blame for Nagi's broken heart.

**Me:** Okay. But if you had to kill one of us, kill Halo. See you next time.

**Me:** My God, describing the dance was horrible. *Face-palm* Some of the choreography was made up, so that was even more horrible. *Face-palm again* Now onto a serious note, blame Halo for Kirishma coming back. I **don't** like Kirishma, by the way, if all of you were wondering because I ended _According to You _Rima going back to Kirishma (so far at least) and because he's back in this chapter. By the way, Shugo Chara Encore! ended which I find depressing. "Even when you grow up, never forget the eggs inside your heart." ;)

**Halo:** Cami, it's your fault! You just had to flip a coin. Anyways, Rimahiko…FTW!

**Truths:**

#36: Why can I do it perfectly until I go show someone?

#37: I check the fridge every ten minutes to see if food magically appears.


	21. Peace and Love

**Halo: **Update!

**Me: **I felt really bad about what happened to Nagi in the last chapter, so I begged Halo to hurry up and type up this chapter.

**Halo: **No kidding. When Cami feels bad, she always sucks her thumb and mumbles in her sleep.

**Me: **Shut up and do the the disclaimer!

**Halo: Disclaimer: **Cami does not Shugo Chara or any of its characters.

* * *

(Nagihiko's POV)

This week is the last week of sophomore year. I wonder if I'll be able to tell Rima. I sighed and shut my locker. When I shut it, I saw Utau standing there. "Good morning Utau-san."

Her arms were folded across her chest and she was looking in the opposite direction. "Sorry," she mumbled out. What is she sorry about?

"What?"

"Don't make me say it again!" she replied fiercely.

"Okay, but what are you sorry-"

"I invited Yua to the dance recital," she started. What's wrong with that? "She asked if she could bring someone and I approved. So, she brought her friend who apparently knew Rima very well." I frowned recalling the memory from last night. "But basically my point is, it's my fault you didn't get to confess to Rima last night."

How did she know! "And you knew how?" I swear if it was Nadeshiko, I'm going to-

"Nadeshiko told the four of us while you went to go check on Rima. We wanted to see you confess to Rima, so that's why we were on the stage. But instead of seeing you with Rima, we saw that-"

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled.

Utau took a step back and I felt the stares from the people in the hall looking at me. Oops. Way to go Nagi! How am I going to get out of this? The people were continuing to stare and whisper.

Utau finally came to my rescue. "Nagihiko didn't say what you all thought he said. He said 'done with your sales pitch.' It's for a final in one of my classes. And he yelled it because," she paused and glared at the students, "all of you were being too noisy!"

Hopefully, everyone will buy that. The students did and went on with their daily routine. Utau and I sighed in relief. "Thanks Utau-san."

"No problem. Why don't we take a walk, so in case you yell more un-like Nagihiko things no one will hear you?"

I checked my phone. Class wasn't going to start for another 10 minutes. "Sure."

We walked to the back of the school. After a few moments, Utau spoke. "So after last night, how's it going with Rima?"

"Never been better. Despite what I saw last night, I still act normal around her. This morning we talked and laughed even more than before." I lied through my teeth. Luckily, Utau can't tell when I'm lying.

"Nagihiko, I know you're lying." I stopped walking and looked at her.

For the 10 years I've known Utau, she could never tell when I was lying. But now all of a sudden, she can. What has happened to my God damned world?

"Nagihiko, I know you're thinking how the hell did I figure out you weren't telling the truth? Am I right?" I nodded. "Actually, I wouldn't have known if there wasn't another side to the story."

"Another side?" I asked confused.

"Yeah. I ran into Rima this morning." My eyes widened. "And she looked gloomy, so I asked her why? She said that when she walked up to you this morning and greeted you, you ran away without bothering to respond; she told me you didn't even look at her. Even though it was something small, it still hurt her feelings."

"Yeah, so?"

"Are you trying to avoid Rima because of what happened last night?"

I sighed in defeat. "Okay, I am. Maybe, I thought it'd be better if I just stop hanging around her." I wouldn't want to become between her and that guy.

"Nagihiko, don't talk that way. Rima considers you an important person to her." How do I know she's not making that up?

"How do I know you're not making that up?"

Utau didn't have time to answer because the bell rang. I started walking away from her, but she started to follow. At last, she caught up to me. "You know what, you are so stubborn sometimes. Goodbye." Utau walked away huffing.

Today is going to be a long day.

* * *

**Lunch**

I debated whether or not to go to our usual place for lunch. All I'm thinking is that Rima's going to be there. I calmly avoided her at break and cleverly avoided her in science. But now, I'm all out of ideas. Hopefully, the others will be there.

When I made it to the shady tree, no one was in sight. I sighed in relief. I pulled out my lunch. "I avoided Rima once again."

"AHA!" I heard someone proclaim. Crap, that voice is- "FUJISAKI NAGIHIKO, WHY HAVE YOU BEEN AVOIDING ME!" I turned around to see Rima. My cue to leave. I put my lunch back in its bag and got up, but Rima got a hold of my wrist and slammed me back on the ground. Uh, oh. You can tell when she's angry because she gets strong.

I averted my gaze. "No reason, Rima-chan."

She didn't buy that answer. She dropped to her knees. "Do you hate me?" I could really tell she was hurt.

"Nothing like that, Rima-chan. It's just that-" I peered down to look at the amethyst necklace she was wearing and stopped. "Never mind."

She pouted, but then stood up. She put her back to me. I thought she was just going to walk away, but I was _way_ off. She turned around and grabbed my collar. "Tell me or else I'm going to make your life a living hell!"

There are three things I'm truly terrified of. One, my mom making me cross-dress again. Two, Kukai, Tadase or Ikuto after they sniff candles. And three, devil Rima. Remind me to never get her this angry again.

"I'll tell you then," I managed to say. She dropped my collar and sat down in front of me. She waited for my answer.

"First things first, if I tell you, will you promise not to slap, kick, hit, or kill me?"

With a serious expression she said, "I make no promises." Liar. She made a promise last night. "I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"I don't know. I hope you might, though. Okay, then. Last night I was supposed to tell you something after our dance, but then Utau interrupted me and I told you; I'd tell you when you got in the back room. When you asked me what it was, I said that you did a good job dancing. The truth is, that wasn't it."

"Really? Then, what did you really want to tell me?" She sat across from me calm now. She patiently waited for my answer with her adorable smile.

I took a breath in and let it out. "Rima-chan, I really l-"

_*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*_ (AN:/ Stupid interruption!)

"Hold on, that's my phone." She pulled her phone out. "Hello!" she screamed. Let's hope that's not her mom or dad. She didn't check the caller ID. After a few seconds she spoke, "Yua-tan, why are you calling me at school? Aren't you supposed to be in class right now?" I kept listening to the conversation. "Well, how should I know you have lunch? I barely remember the time schedule there...So why are you calling me?...Oh God! That's what happens when you prance around singing 'I saw Rima last night. I saw Rima last night.'...Sure. Put it on speaker."

It's kinda strange to only hear half the conversation.

"Hey everyone! It's Rima." Oh, so she must be talking to her old friends. "It's lunchtime...Yeah, I did. I think Yua has it on video...Of course, why wouldn't I...I don't know, but hopefully soon...Bye everyone...Yua take it off speaker...Is that it?...I miss you too, Yua-tan. Bye-bye." She closed her cell phone. "Crazy people!"

I chuckled. "So anyways Rima-chan, I was going to say I-"

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me."

"I don't?" I'm surprised she changed her mind. A few minutes ago, she threatened to make my life hell if I didn't tell her.

"Nope." I felt slightly relieved, but then a little bummed. When will I be able to tell her? "Just tell me when you feel like it."

"Okay." She smiled. "Well, now we can eat lunch." I re-pulled out my lunch, then looked at her. "Where's your lunch Rima-chan?"

"Uh, I kind of forgot it this morning. I woke up late and-"

I gave her a bento box. "Here."

"What about you?" I showed her another bento box. "Do you just carry around two?"

"No. I stole this from Nadeshiko's locker. She told me she wasn't hungry and didn't want her lunch, so I just took it." At least that's what I think she said. At any rate, it's a shame to waste food.

"Speaking of Nadeshiko, where is she and the others?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

(Utau's POV)

_In a bush_

Aww. That's much better. They're talking to each other again. And he gave her his lunch. I bet now, he believes that he's important to her.

"I never said that," Nadeshiko squeaked.

"Nade-chan, shh," Kukai whispered. "They'll hear us."

We continued to watch them all through lunch like the stalkers we are. I am SO Ikuto's little sister.

* * *

(Rima's POV)

_After school_

"Are you going to be ready for Thursday?" I asked Nagihiko.

The last week of school is finals week. For three days, starting Wednesday, we take the finals in our classes. Wednesday is classes one and two. Thursday is classes three and four. And Friday is classes five and six. Graduation is Saturday.

"I think so."

"You better not _think_ so. You better _know_ so. Remember I'll kill you if you fail." I pointed my finger at him.

"How could I forget? If you want to make sure I'll pass, you should do some last minute tutoring."

"Okay, to my house!" He chuckled.

When we arrived at my house, I got the key from my bag. I unlocked the front door and stepped in. "Rima, is that you?" Damn! What is my dad doing home early? He's sure to kill Nagihiko.

I turned to Nagihiko. "I'll stall him. When I give the signal, run upstairs and I'll meet you up there." He nodded.

I walked into the living room. "Hi, papa. What'cha up to?"

"Just watching some TV."

I took a seat next to him. "What are you doing home early?" I signaled to Nagihiko. I saw him go up the stairs.

"Oh. The company sent me home early. Now that you're home, why don't you, Rikka and I go do something fun." Ooh, that's not going to work.

"Actually, papa, I have a lot of homework to do. It's finals week."

"Alright. Some other time." I left his side and went up the stairs. I got to the top and looked around. Where the hell is Nagihiko!

I noticed my door was slightly open. I'm going to kill him. When I went inside my room, though, he was nowhere to be seen.

Oh my God, where is he?

"Rima-chan, you have a nice room." I turned toward my bathroom door. He came out.

"Thanks. Well, we better get to it then." I took the Language Arts from my bag and jumped onto my bed.

"Before we do, can I show you something?"

"Okay, what?"

Until now, I didn't notice his hands were behind his back. In a second, he moved his hands in front. And he was holding...my hunny bunny! I snatched it away from him.

"Aww, does Rima Hunny-Bunny love her Hunny Bunny that much?" he smirked.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL ME RIMA HUNNY-BUNNY AGAIN! ARE YOU ASKING ME TO SLAP YOU?" I shouted.

I took a step toward him ready to give him a beating when I heard my dad from downstairs. "Rima, who are you yelling at? You better not be yelling at Rikka."

"I'm not," I replied back and shut the door. "I'm not going to slap you now, but expect it eventually." And all he did was laugh.

_

* * *

_

_Three hours later_

"Bye Rima-chan." Nagihiko headed for the door. I blocked him. "Oh? You don't want me to leave," he smirked. He is so annoying sometimes.

"No! My dad could be on the other side of this door. You're leaving, but you're leaving through the window."

"Rima-chan, your room is on the second floor!" And his point is?

"Close your eyes and believe you can fly. You'll make it. Okay, bye." I pushed him near the window.

"Rima, I am not- Wait…I can just leave as Nadeshiko. Got a hair tie?" I left his side to look for one. I wonder where I put them. I always lose them.

When I finally found one, my door swung open. Holy crap. Get ready to be grounded if it's my dad. "Onee-san, mama's home. She brought- Nagi-kun!" Rikka jumped toward Nagihiko.

"Nice to see you too, Rikka-chan."

"Nagi-kun, you should join us for dinner. Come on." She pulled Nagihiko out the door. I was going to wash up, that was until I realized he went down as Nagihiko.

Shit. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen right as Rikka asked, "Mama, can Nagi-kun stay for dinner?"

My dad was nowhere in sight. Time to get him out before my dad sees him. "That won't be necessary because Nagihiko has to leave right now." I grabbed his wrist and led him out of the dining room. I glanced around looking for my dad. The coast is clear.

"Rima-chan, what about my stuff?" There's no time for that.

"I'll throw it to your window. Leave." I shoved him out that door.

He turned around and bent down to my eye level. "I'm sorry about avoiding you earlier today Rima-chan. Forgive me?"

I thought we already cleared this up.

"Yeah, I do." I saw him smile. He came a little closer to me, so I could really see the ochre color of his eyes. He leaned toward me a little. He was about to plant kiss on my cheek, but for some unknown reason, I turned my head. So instead of giving me a kiss on my cheek, he kissed me on my mouth.

I could tell he was surprised, but he kept kissing me. Usually, I would push at him and yell, but this time I didn't. I moved my hands up to cup his face while his wrapped around my waist.

The only thing I wonder now is: Why did he avoid me?

We finally broke away from the kiss, but he put his forehead against mine. "Rima. I l-"

"Rima, what are you doing!" Shit. I'm screwed. Nagihiko could have made it home by now. We backed away from each other and I turned around.

"Oh, hi papa," I laughed nervously. "What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing, except thinking up punishments for you." He glared at Nagihiko.

"Rima-chan, I'm just going to go now. See you tomorrow." He walked toward his house.

When I saw he went inside his house, I went inside mine. I closed the door and turned around expecting my doom. I prayed my dad wouldn't give me one of his world famous speeches, but when I turned around he was gone.

I went inside the dining room. My dad, mom and Rikka were sitting there already eating. How did he get in here that fast?

"Hunny-Bunny, go wash up if you want sushi."

Sushi? Well, that explains it. There are three things that can get my dad out of pissed off mode: sushi, his special Japanese candy and...Mom in a bikini.

I went to wash up then sat down and ate dinner.

* * *

(Nagihiko's POV)

_Three Days Later (Thursday)_

**After fourth class final**

"Hayashi-sensei, you wanted to see me." I approached the desk.

"Yes, Fujisaki-san. You took the final today. How do you think you did on it?" To be honest, I have no idea.

"I think I did fairly well," I replied. After a short pause, "How did I do?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Soon enough? I want to know now lady! "We're just waiting for Mashiro-san. I want her to be here when I show you your grade." Why, so she can kill me right away if I failed?

_Five minutes later_

The door slid open. It's about time. "Sorry, I'm late sensei."

"No problem, Mashiro-san. I hope you did well in your final." Hayashi-sensei turned to me. "Fujisaki-san, you can come forward." I got up from the desk.

Hayashi-sensei slid open her drawer and pulled out a folder labeled 'Fourth Class Final.'

"So sensei, how did Nagihiko do on the final?" Rima questioned.

"First off, I want to thank you again Mashiro-san for doing this and say that you're final grade depends on him." Thanks for putting more pressure on me. Hayashi-sensei looked at me. "Fujisaki-san, think what grade do you currently have in this class?" Why can't she just tell me what I got on the damn test? She's asking too many questions. But I'm thinking a B?

"I'm not sure."

"Okay. Mashiro-san, I know you have an A in this class, but it could all go tumbling down because of him." I sweat dropped. "Mashiro-san, how do you think Fujisaki-san did?"

"To be honest sensei," Rima faced me, "I think he did just fine." She smiled.

"How about if I told you, he was the first one done. And it only took him 20 minutes. The second person finished 30 minutes after him. How do you feel now?" Yup, I'm dead. I better figure out what I want written on my tombstone.

"I still have confidence in him," Rima responded. And this is why I love her. Too bad, she still doesn't know.

I looked at the teacher waiting for her to speak again. This time the old witch smiled. "That's good Mashiro-san. I'm glad I picked you because...after all the tests and quizzes Fujisaki took, it raised his grade to an 89%." Amazing.

Rima whispered a yes to herself.

"But, I specifically told you that Fujisaki had to pass the final." Rima looked at me. " And he...did."

"I'm sorry, Rima-chan. I didn't mean to fail. I didn't mean to- Did you say I passed?"

"Yup. You only missed three. It brought your final grade up to 95%. Good job." I released a sigh of relief. Finally, that's over with. "You two may go. Good luck with your two finals tomorrow."

Rima and I bowed to our sensei then we exited the room.

We were walking down the hallway in silence until Rima broke it. "You know what, for a job well done on your final, why don't I treat you to a parfait?"

How can I say no to that? "Sure." I paused. "But first, Rima...I want to say I really l-" I looked up.

Rima was ahead of me. "Are you coming slow-poke or what?"

"Yeah, I'm coming."

I'll tell her someday. Hopefully, that someday is soon.

To be continued...

* * *

**Me:** Done! I kinda got lazy, so I told Halo to fill in some parts.

**Halo: ***Yawn* No kidding. It's the middle of the night here.

**Me:** At least, I won't feel guilty anymore. ;)

**Halo:** Yeah, Cami. That's a plus side. *Sarcastic*

**Me:** See you next time.

**Me:** I'll be going on vacation for a week, so I'm trying to update with Halo, while she's still with me. This should be interesting. Going on vacation with a broken arm and a sprained ankle. Trampolines sure do suck. -.-

**Halo:** I bet all of you are thinking why Cami didn't want Nagi to confess to Rima. You'll find out soon. There's a whole twist later on. :O

**Truths:**

#37: There's nothing worse than a rejected high-five.

#38: Whenever I'm pushing a shopping cart, I always ride on it. (But then I fall off.)


	22. Graduation and She's There and Here

**Me:** Last chapter for a week.

**Halo:** *Sniffles in a corner*

**Me:** It's not that depressing. Besides, I made sure we updated this and my other story before I left.

**Halo:** Oh, yeah. If you haven't yet, read Cami's other story, _According to You_. ;)

**Me:** Or don't. I kinda rushed on that one.

**Halo:** Haha. **Disclaimer:** Cami does not own Shugo Chara, its characters or any other content used in this chapter.

* * *

(Utau's POV)

Breathe Utau. Breathe. Don't worry. It's only a speech. A graduation speech. A graduation speech...that people will record and remember for the rest of their lives! "AH! Fuck my life."

"Utau?" I turned around to see Kukai and Ikuto. How strange. My brother is not attempting to murder Kukai. That's a change.

"Yes?"

"Break a leg in your speech. We'll be watching from the stands. Don't worry if you mess up," Kukai stated.

"Yeah," Ikuto held up a camera, "but if you do, I'll be recording it." The two left me. That was helpful. Not.

Why am I over-reacting? I perform in front of thousands for concerts and stuff, this should be no different. Then again, I perform to complete strangers. This time, I'll be reciting a speech I wrote to people I know. AH! Somebody hurry up and save me.

_Ceremony _

(AN:/ Keep in mind while you read this next part, I have no idea what happens at a traditional Japanese graduation.)

"Hello, this is Tsukasa Amakawa. I want to welcome everyone to Seiyo High School's graduation." The crowd cheered. He pointed to us, "And here are your graduates." My class and I walked to the front and sat down in the chairs. Tsukasa, then rambled for I don't know how long because I wasn't paying attention.

The moment came when he announced for me to come on stage.

"And here is the graduating class's valedictorian, Utau Hoshina Tsukiyomi-san."

As soon as Tsukasa announced my name, my entire class and most of the audience spoke questions like, "Did he say Hoshina Utau?" or "Is that person really her?" or "Who's Hoshina Utau?" The last one I didn't really understand.

I went right up to the podium. "Yes, everybody. I am Hoshina Utau, Tokyo's pop star idol." A lot of people tried to ran up on stage, but I stopped them. "But today, I am Tsukiyomi Utau, an ordinary girl graduating high school, so DON'T RUIN IT FOR ME!"

I finally got my secret out in the open.

I got the paper with my speech written on it out of my pocket. I breathed in and started to speak. "Amakawa Tsukasa-san, trustees, faculty members, friends, family and the graduating class," I paused and let out an excited yelp, "today is a day to be inspired and thankful as we embark on a journey in our life."

_Minutes later_

"So, when we leave here today, celebrate what we've accomplished but look forward with an open eye toward how we all can be the inspiration for others. And never forget that as we go on to remember all the times that we've spent together. Even if our lives change from whatever, we will still be friends forever. Lastly, don't think of this as a goodbye, but think of this as our time to fly. Thank you all for listening and...CONGRATULATIONS TO THE GRADUATING CLASS! WHOO!" Whoa. Where did that spark of energy come from?

"Thank you Utau-san. You may go back to your seat."

After mindlessly listening to a few songs and Tsukasa making another speech, it was time for the diplomas.

Once everyone received their diplomas we all cheered and threw our hats to the sky.

The graduation was done. Ikuto and my friends came to join me. They all gave me a hug and congratulated me.

"So Utau, what do you want to do now?" Ikuto asked. About that, I've been meaning to tell him that-

"Utau-chan graduating party at your house in a few hours, right?" I nodded. "Kay, we'll see you later."

Ikuto automatically looked at me. "Utau, what was that about?"

I put one hand behind my head. "Well, you see..."

* * *

_Party_

"Utau, you SO owe us!"

I knew that was to be expected. After the ceremony, I made everyone go to the store to buy stuff. Hey, it's a graduation party. "Yeah, yeah. I invited you. Isn't that enough?"

Having a junior and four sophomores to a senior graduation party. I wouldn't have, but since they helped me out and they are my friends I told them to stay.

After a while, it seemed like Kukai, Tadase, Nade and Nagi were enjoying themselves. Where's Rima, though? I looked amongst the crowd of people, but didn't see her. Well, she is pretty short. I kept looking and looking, but she was nowhere in sight.

Just then, Ikuto walked up to me. "Utau, do you want the bad news or the good news?" Damn. What did he do?

"I'll take the bad news first." If I get the bad news first, the good news would be even gooder news.

"Too bad. You're getting the good news first." Why did he even bother to ask? I swear Ikuto's crazy.

"Which is?"

He grabbed my wrist and led me to my room after I told my three friends to make sure the graduates didn't get too wild or break anything. Once in my room, he held out the phone toward me. "Here."

"Hello?"

"Hello, Utau. This is your mother. Congrats on graduating sweetie."

"Thank you, Mom." Behind me, Ikuto perked up. "Have you found Dad yet?"

"Not yet, but I'll call you guys again if I do. I hope Ikuto's being nice to you and he's not throwing any crazy parties while I'm gone."

"Yup. Would you like to talk to Ikuto?"

"No, I already did. Bye Utau. I love you."

"Love you too, Mama." I hung up the phone when I heard a humming noise on the other end. Aww, my mom remembered my graduation.

I looked up to see Ikuto headed for the door. "Come on. I'll show you the bad news now."

I'm not going to like it, am I? Ikuto took me down the hall to his room. "What's bad about this besides the obvious?"

"Follow me." Ikuto walked to his bathroom door. He swung it open and my eyes widened.

Rima was in the bathroom with her head in the toilet. She didn't drink, did she? I specifically told her or any of my friends to not touch the table with the black tablecloth. "What happened to her?"

"I have no idea. Halfway into the party, I noticed she was wasn't herself. When I walked up to her, she looked like she wasn't feeling well. I brought her to my room. When I laid her on my bed, she puked...which explains the colorful surprise on my sheets. I then carried her to the bathroom and stuck her head in the toilet."

Crap. How is Rima supposed to go home like that? "What do we do?"

"I don't know about you, but I told you not to have a party in the first place. You're on your own." Ikuto walked away. Damn him.

I went over to Rima and pulled her head out. "Rima, are you okay?"

"Yes." Really? Then what does not being okay look like?

"Did one of my friends give you a drink?"

"No."

"What happened then? Why are you puking?"

"I went into your kitchen because I didn't really like the food that was on the table. I went through the cupboards and the pantry and found some Pocky. I asked Ikuto if I could have them and he said to knock myself out."

I see now. Rima threw up from the expired Pocky. I think those were there before we even moved in this house. "Here. I'll change you out of your clothes." I took her to my room.

* * *

(Nagihiko's POV)

_One hour later_

What happened to Rima? Did she already leave? I caught sight of Nadeshiko. "Nadeshiko where's Rima?"

"I was thinking the same thing. Kukai-kun or Tadase-kun haven't seen her since the beginning either."

Kukai and Tadase joined us. "Have you found Rima yet?" We shook our heads.

That's when we saw Utau. We walked up to her. She saw us and pulled away from her friends. "I've been looking for you guys. Rima's upstairs in my room." She motioned for us to follow her.

When we arrived, we saw Rima sleeping in Utau's bed. "So, she's been sleeping this entire time?" Kukai questioned.

"Not exactly. She spent some time throwing up in Ikuto's room also." The four of us turned to her for an explanation. "She ate expired Pocky." I knew her love of Pocky would be her downfall one day. "I think one of you should take her home."

Kukai, Tadase and Nadeshiko ran out of the room. "Have fun Nagi!" Why those-

"I guess you're taking her home Nagi. I'll go tell Ikuto to drop you two." Oh joy.

I went over to the bed. I moved a strand of her golden hair out of her face. I stared at her sleeping angelic face. "Rima," I whispered, "I'm in love with you." Why couldn't it be that easy? Maybe, because all the other times I've tried telling her, she was awake. I'll tell her when's she conscious, eventually. I kissed her on the cheek.

"My, my. Doing perverted things to her while she's asleep." I turned toward the doorway.

"Ikuto-san! How much did you hear?"

"Don't worry. It's not like I didn't know that already. Let's go. I want to be back here as soon as possible. I don't trust Utau and these kids in my house."

I picked Rima up bridal-style and we went down the stairs.

_30 minutes later _

Does it seriously take that long to drive from their house to Rima's house? Either that or Ikuto's a very careful driver.

"We're here. Go drop off the munchkin and we'll go back to the party." Munchkin?

I got out of the car and carried Rima. I can't believe she's still asleep. What with Ikuto obsessively honking the horn or complaining about Utau or blasting the radio on full volume.

I carried her to her front porch and rang the door bell. It was getting dark outside, so the porch light was already on.

In a matter of a few seconds, the door opened. "Yes Honey, I'm getting the door right- WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER!"

"Nothing, Mashiro-san. Rima-chan just got tired at Utau's party and fell asleep." Well, kind of.

"Then how come she smells like barf?" I took a whiff of her. He's right. "The party she went to, she didn't have anything to drink, did she?"

"No." I remembered what Utau told me. "She had expired Pocky."

"Oh. Well, that makes sense." Has this happened to her before? "Now I don't care if you mind or not, but I want my daughter back."

I held out Rima toward her dad, but she rolled over to her side and put her back to her dad.

"Put her on the ground," her dad commanded me.

I did as he told me, but when I was trying to make Rima stand upright, she clutched onto my shirt. "She's not letting go."

Her dad was lost in thought. "Desperate times call for desperate measures." And what exactly does he have in mind?

He propped the door open all the way. He walked a little inside the house did a pose then yelled out, "Rima look…Balance!"

I watched Rima's eye fly open. "It's Bala-Balance!" She pointed an angry finger at her dad, but stopped and looked up at me.

"I see you're awake."

"Um, yeah." I put her down and she hurriedly walked inside.

"Works everytime." He looked at me. "Well, thank you for taking Rima home. Good night."

"You're welcome. Good night." He closed the door and I walked over to Ikuto in the car.

"What the hell was that all about?" he asked me.

"I don't have the slightest clue."

* * *

_Two days later_

I can do this. I will do this and I won't take no for an answer. I approached Rima's house. I walked up to her porch, rang the doorbell and waited. I waited for some time, until the door finally opened.

"It's you again. What do you want?" her dad questioned. Crap. I was expecting Rima to answer the door.

"Mashiro-san, is Rima-chan home?"

"No." He closed the door. I sweat-dropped on the porch. I was going to walk away, but then the door opened up again.

This time her mom opened it. "I'm sorry, Nagi. Rima's not home."

"Okay. When will she be back?"

Her mom made a confused look. "She didn't tell you?" She slapped her forehead before continuing, "Well, duh. We told her last minute and she left early the next morning."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, sorry." She gestured for me to come closer and she whispered in my ear. She backed away. "I'm sorry I have to whisper it. We told Rikka another story and we don't want her bummed. She'll be back for school, though. So, is that all?"

"Yes, thank you." I backed away from the porch.

"No problem." She shut the door and I ran home.

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe Rima left and didn't bother calling or texting us.

I made it to my house and slammed the door shut. I walked into the living room and saw Nadeshiko and our friends sitting on the couch. When they saw me alone, they frowned.

"What's the matter Fujisaki-kun? Did you chicken out again?" Kukai mocked flapping his arms and making clucking noises. No, I did not! Believe me, the other times I did not chicken out. I was interrupted.

I slumped into a couch. "She wasn't home." I sighed.

"Well, then where is she? Where could she go? All of her friends are right here, unless she got tired of us and wanted to be alone," Utau panicked.

I doubt Rima likes being alone or she'd ever get tired of us. "Not _all_ her friends," I murmured.

"Then, where is she Nagi?" Nadeshiko questioned. I could feel all the their eyes on me now.

"Kyoto," I answered.

Their jaws automatically dropped. I mean it wasn't that much of a big deal that Rima went to go see her old friends. And it wasn't her fault, she didn't tell us. Her parents sprang it on her at last minute.

The only thing that sucks is that she's going to be with...Kirishma.

* * *

_About two weeks later_

"Nagi, hurry and wake up." Nadeshiko tried pulling me out of bed.

"Nadeshiko, there's two more days until junior year starts and I want to spend it sleeping."

"No, you don't! That's not the Nagi I know. Stop being a grumpy-umpuss." She finally succeeded dragging me off my bed.

"Okay, you got me out of bed. What do you want?"

"Go answer the door." Answer the door? I haven't even heard the the door bell-

_*Ding-Dong* *Ding-Dong* _

Never mind.

Nadeshiko dragged me down the stairs to see Baaya about to open the door. "Wait, Baaya don't open the door!" Nadeshiko let go of my arm.

"Why not, young miss?"

She gestured toward me. "My brother's going to answer it."

"Alright, then." She stepped away from the door.

Nadeshiko walked toward me. "Now go answer the door." She looked at me from head-to-toe. "But first, maybe you want to go put on some pants."

Screw that. I'm not going back up the stairs again. It's probably nobody important. "I'll just go answer it now." I made my way toward the door.

"Suit yourself. I'll be upstairs getting ready." Getting ready for what? When she was out of sight, I opened the door and was shocked to see who it was.

"Hi, hi. I'm back!" Rima was on the porch.

Holy crap! I shut the door and put my back to it. I thought she was coming home tomorrow.

"Young master, are you okay? Would you like me to answer the door instead?" Baaya asked.

"I'm fine. No, I'll answer it. Could you check on my sister, though? Thanks." Baaya went up the stairs.

I turned my attention back to the door. Yeah, I should've listened to Nadeshiko and put pants on. I was going to go upstairs to put some on, but the blonde chibi girl on my porch was banging on the door. Damn.

"NAGIHIKO! OPEN THE DOOR!"

I didn't want to take a chance with her devil side, so I opened the door, but only stuck my head out. "H-hi Rima-chan."

She kicked the door. "Why did you slam the door in my-" She looked at me from head-to-toe. "Uh, never mind. Nice boxers."

Yeah the day I wear my kitten boxers, Rima comes home. "So," I began, "I thought you were coming home tomorrow."

She tilted her head to the side confused. "No. Didn't Nadeshiko tell you?" I shook my head. "Didn't Utau tell you?" Again, I shook my head. Her eyes widened. "Kukai-kun, Tadase-kun or Ikuto didn't tell you?" For the last time, I shook my head. "No wonder!"

"No wonder?"

"No wonder you didn't know. I called everyone telling them. You were the last person I was going to call, but then my phone went to the big machine in the sky. I thought the others would of least told you."

"Big machine in the sky? Did Rima-chan have too much Pocky in Kyoto?" I teased.

"Ah, about that...Yua-tan pushed me into the pool right as I was calling you." As soon as Rima mentioned pool, I imagined her in a bikini. Oh God, I feel like a perv. I shook the thought out of my head. "And to answer your other question, yes I did have too much Pocky." She still eats Pocky after the graduation mishap. Wow.

That explains when I tried calling her, she never picked up.

She cleared her throat. "Aren't you going to let me come in?" Oops, I forgot she was still standing outside.

I motioned for her to come inside. She went ahead of me into the living room while I silently cursed myself for not wearing pants. She took a seat on a couch and I took a seat on a different couch, on the other side of the room.

"Why are you sitting there?"

"No reason." I know why Nadeshiko or the others didn't tell me. They want me to confess to her so bad. Should I go for it? "Ri-"

"Where's Nadeshiko?" Yes, that's an excellent question. Where is my purple-headed cupid matchmaking sister?

"Upstairs. She said she was getting ready. What is she getting ready for, exactly?"

"A council meeting. It's the reason I'm home early. If I didn't have to go, then I'd probably be in Kyoto."

"So, how was Kyoto?" I asked. I hope she doesn't mention anything about that bastard.

"Oh. Well, I didn't really get to visit Kyoto. I traveled all over the country with Yua to her photo shoot locations."

"How, interesting. So, was it only you and Yua?"

"Nope." My fists clenched. "It was also her agent and the pilot."

"That's it? No one else?"

"Yup, pretty much."

"Are you certain it was just the four of you?" Just checking to make sure.

"Yes, I'm certain. God, Nagihiko when did this turn into 20 questions?"

I didn't bother to answer her question. "But did you get to see any of your other friends?"

"Yeah. Only the first day I was there, though. It's weird. I stepped foot on the school campus where everyone was at, they came running toward me, then it all became a blur."

And I know why: she got ambushed. "Did you get to see _all_ of your friends?" I stared at the ground waiting for her answer. I think I asked too many questions because when I looked up she was slightly pissed.

She threw her hands in the air. "Damn Nagihiko, when did you get all nosy? What, did you think I had a boyfriend in Kyoto and if I saw him again, I wouldn't come back?"

How do I respond to that?

"Well?" She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Do you like anybody?" I shouted out. Oops.

She looked as shocked at my question as I was.

"Um..." she started then blushed. Then, an awkward silence followed.

It lasted until, "Rima-chi! You're back!" Nadeshiko ran toward Rima and gave her a hug.

Phew. Nadeshiko saved me.

"Good to see you Nadeshiko." She smiled at my sister before turning to me. "You know, you're brother's acting really strange."

"He's not acting. That's how he normally is." Yeah, thanks Nadeshiko. "Before we go Rima-chi, I just have to tell my brother something."

She pulled me into a different room. "Thanks for saving me."

"Geez, Nagi what were you thinking when you were asking those questions?"

"You heard me?"

"Well, duh! It doesn't take me_ that_ long to get ready!" I beg to differ. "So what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about her spending time with that dude."

"We're on this again!" She paused and seemed to be lost in thought. "I think I have a proposition." My ears perked up.

"What is it?"

"If Utau-san and I get concrete evidence that Rima didn't hang out and doesn't like that guy anymore, will you finally, and I mean FINALLY confess to her?"

"Yes, but how are you going to do that?"

"I've got two days. We can probably think up something. And when we do, you're confessing to her the first day of school. It'll be so cute. Before you walk through the entrance, you'll tell her and when you're past the entrance, the two of you will be holding hands. I can picture it already." Nadeshiko soon went into her fantasizing moment.

Are you sure we're related?

"Fine. Deal," I said as I broke her from her fan-girlingness. I stuck my hand out.

She stuck her hand out also. "Deal."

As she was about to leave my side to re-join Rima I asked, "Wait, what's in it for you?"

She whispered in my ear, "Me becoming an aunt." Of course. And Rima thinks I'm the messed up one. She reversed her steps. "Toodle-oo."

She vanished into the other room. Rima and Nadeshiko walked out the front door.

Shit. What am I going to get myself into?

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

**Me:** *Yawn* I kinda of got lazy again.

**Halo:** No kidding.

**Me:** Hey, I also had to pack for my vacation.

**Halo:** That's right. Aww, you're going to leave me…and your readers?

**Me:** Don't worry. I'll be back soon. Hopefully.

**Halo:** See you next time.

**Me:** I can already hear it now. 'Baka Cami-chan, why did you and Halo put up a filler chapter before you left for a week?' And here is my answer. 'I'm sorry. My brain kinda died. But have no fear, I'll update as soon as Halo and I are together again. So get ready for the twist. It's happening next chapter. Just promise me that you won't kill me for what happens next because this time it's my fault.' :O

**Halo:** How come your name gets an honorific? :P Yeah, I'm strange. Anyways, Cami is right. The next chapter was 100% her idea, so hate her this time. Muhahaha. Bye-bye. See ya in a week.

P.S. Cami and I thank you for all the reviews. I never knew they felt so awe-inspiring. They make Cami want to write more and me to help her type in her time of need.

**Truths:**

#39: I think an Oxi Clean commercial is nothing without Billy Mays. (Random, I know.)

#40: I think 'nose goes' is the solution to everything.


	23. Who's That Girl?

**Kiseki:** Commoner! How dare you keep the king and his readers waiting.

**Me:** *Sweat drops* Well I-

**Kiseki:** *Puts hand up* I don't even want to hear it. Just carry on with the disclaimer.

**Me:** **Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.

* * *

(Rima's POV)

"Okay, Mom! I get it! Yeah, I will!" I slammed the door in anger. My mom is impossible.

I jumped off my porch steps and walked toward the two purple-headed twins in front of their house.

When I reached them Nagihiko asked, "What was that about?"

"Nothing." Private matters I don't want to get into.

"Okay, so I guess we should head for school now, right?"

Oh joy. School. Another year of hell coming right up.

The three of us started walking in the school's direction. From time to time though, Nadeshiko would whisper something in Nagihiko's ear. Hmm, should I be concerned?

When we finally reached the school's grounds Nadeshiko started to cough really loud. "Nadeshiko, are you okay?"

She seized coughing. "Yes, I'm fine. It's just that," she pushed Nagihiko toward me, "Nagi has something to tell you." She smiled.

I'm not going to enjoy this, am I?

Nagihiko quickly turned and gave his sister a glare. A pathetic glare at that.

He faced me eventually. "Rima-chan, I have to tell you something." I already knew that Captain Obvious.

"What?"

Nagihiko took both of my hands. Should I be weirded out? Nonetheless I remained calm. Although, I did have an urge to slap him.

"Rima-chan, I've been meaning to tell you this for a while-"

"Yeah. A month," Nadeshiko interrupted.

Nagihiko turned to look back at his sister again. "Nadeshiko, can you leave?"

"No. Besides, I already know what you're going to tell her."

"Yes, but you don't what she'll say."

"I'm sure I do." Nadeshiko winked at me. Are the Fujisaki twins always this creepy on the first day back? After a few seconds of silence Nadeshiko shouted, "Oh, would you just get on with it Nagi!"

I'm kind of afraid now.

"Okay. Alright." He faced me again and took a deep breath. I'm getting impatient. He better make this fast. "Rima-chan, I was wondering if you could, maybe wanted…would… Rima-chan, I'm in lo-"

"FUJISAKI-KUN!"

"Oh God, what now?" Nagihiko muttered.

We turned in the direction of the yell. Kukai and Tadase were running full speed toward us. They finally made it and were about to tackle Nagihiko and me to the ground, but Nadeshiko pulled me away just in time.

Kukai and Tadase kept shouting Nagihiko's name as they fell to the ground.

"What do you guys want? Couldn't you have given me at least ten more seconds?" The two looked at Nagihiko on the ground underneath them.

"Why did you need-" They saw me and stopped. "I guess it was bad timing." Bad timing for what? Wait…what was Nagihiko going to say anyways?

"Really? Now can you two get off of me!"

Kukai and Tadase got off. Nagihiko got up and dusted off his clothes.

"Now what's so important that you two couldn't give me ten more seconds?"

"Actually you could've used another minute with the way you were talking," Nadeshiko interrupted once again.

He shook off his sister's comment. "So why were you guys yelling and run-"

The two interrupted Nagihiko and grabbed him by the shoulders then exclaimed, "She's back, Fujisaki-kun. She's back!"

Who's back?

Nagihiko replied, "Who's back?"

"_She_ is back, Fujisaki-kun. _She_ is."

She? Who the hell is she? How can you tell if you only know the person as "she."

"WHAT! SHE'S BACK?" Obviously, Nagihiko can tell.

Nadeshiko butted her way into the conversation. "Who's back?"

Kukai approached her. "Nade-chan, _she's_ back."

It was a few seconds until Nadeshiko reacted. "Hell no! Damn it. She can't be back!" The four of us turned to look at her. "Why are you looking at me?"

Wow. I had never heard Nadeshiko say things like that before. I thought she was a perfect lady.

We shook our heads for a 'never mind' signal.

Once that was out of the way, Nagihiko asked Kukai and Tadase to explain about this girl who returned.

"Well, Hotori-kun and I got here early and we wanted to breathe in the new school year smell. While we were walking, we happened upon her posse and noticed there was another person. We at first thought they got a new leader that is until that person turned around."

Tadase finished it up. "The person started to walk toward us with her friends following and that was when we knew it was her. So we ran away screaming before she reached us to warn you."

After Tadase finished, he and Kukai started to panic. Nagihiko turned pale. Nadeshiko began to pace and curse the sky.

Whoa. _Who_ is the girl that's back? Whoever she is, she has an effect on the four of them. I wonder if Utau was here, how'd she react?

At last Nagihiko began laughing. Did the pressure finally make him crack? "Souma-kun, Hotori-kun, thanks for the laughs." Wait, so this is a joke? What kind of joke was that! "You guys have obviously been sniffing candles. Because there is no way and I mean no way in hell she is back."

"Hello Nagihiko. Nice to see you again."

Nagihiko jumped and gave a yelp. "Holy crap. She's back."

I turned around to see where the voice came from. There were three girls standing a few feet in front of us. One had blonde octopus-like hair and blue eyes. The other had brownish orange hair held by red ribbons in pigtails and brown eyes. The last one, who the voice came from, had red curly hair and green eyes.

The girl smiled. She stared at Kukai and Tadase who were sweating bullets. "Kukai-sama. Tadase-sama. I could tell you two really missed me by the way you ran away screaming."

"Yup. We were running to tell everybody while screaming in joy," Kukai replied. He's lying.

"Oh well, okay." Not being mean, but this girl's an idiot; she bought it. She turned to Nadeshiko. "Nade-sama, it's good to see you again."

"Yes. It. Sure. Is." Nadeshiko had her teeth clenched. I could tell she was also lying.

Lastly, she faced Nagihiko. She twirled her hair with one hand then was about to place it somewhere on Nagihiko. I have no idea where and I didn't want to know. But she stopped when she noticed me.

There was an awkward silence. I took that chance to break it. "Who the hell is that?" I pointed at the girl.

After a couple of seconds Nagihiko tensed up. "Rima-chan, when did you get here?" Is he serious?

"You mean on earth or here at school. If you're talking about school, you should know. I walked to school with you!"

I felt the green eyes of the girl with the red curly hair staring at me. "Nagihiko, who's your adorable friend?" Adorable?

"Oh, yeah. You four haven't met." Nagihiko pointed at the girl with octopus hair. "That's de Morcerf Lulu." He pointed next to the pigtailed girl. "That's Yuiki Yaya." Last, she pointed at the beast in front of me. "And lastly, Rima-chan, this is Yamabuki Saaya. Saaya, this is Mashiro Rima."

Saaya gave me a huge grin. "It's so nice to meet you Mashiro Rima. I'm sure we'll be great friends."

I paused before answering. "Yeah, I'm sure we will be."

"Oops," she said after an uncomfortable silence, "the three of us better get going. I still need to go see my teachers and classes." She and her friends started walking off. "It was nice seeing you four again and nice meeting you Mashiro Rima."

As soon as she was gone, Nagihiko collapsed on the ground. What's wrong with him?

Kukai and Tadase lifted him up and began dragging him somewhere. "We're going to. We'll see you two later."

Once they were gone, I had to ask Nadeshiko. "What just happened? Who's that girl?"

When I turned to look at her, anger and hatred was painted all over her face and her hands were over her chest. I've never seen her like this before.

She finally answered my question. "Oh, sorry Rima-chi. My brother didn't properly introduce you two. Rima-chi meet Yamabuki Saaya, the school bitch."

I eyed her in shock. I mean the girl seemed nice if you get past all the creepy and awkwardness.

"Okay," I said slowly. "We better get to the auditorium now for the enrollment ceremony."

Nadeshiko brightened up. "Alright, let's go." She grabbed my wrist and started skipping off in the direction.

Strange morning.

_Minutes later_

"Hello students and staff of Seiyo High School. I want to welcome everyone to another year, especially all the freshman," Tsukasa announced.

He went on with a short speech. I was backstage waiting for him to give Nadeshiko and me a signal. This better not take long. I have to go to the bathroom!

Nadeshiko poked me. "Rima-chi, get ready to walk on stage." Great.

Tsukasa pointed in our direction. "Now if you need anything just talk to your two wonderful student council representatives."

Nadeshiko walked on stage.

"Returning for another year, Fujisaki Nadeshiko-san." He stopped for a bit. "And joining her this year is her partner, Mashiro Rima-san."

Oh God! I have to go pee!

I had to walk on stage trying to hold it. As I was walking, I was making a very disturbing face.

"These two will help you all through the year whether it be anything." Tsukasa took a moment to peer at us. "But first, I'll do something to help them. I'm going to wrap this ceremony up a little early and send you to your first classes."

All the students got up.

Tsukasa turned to face me. "You two may go now too." I was about to run out the door, but he stopped me, "Mashiro-san, next time you have to go to the bathroom, just ask."

Now he tells me. I nodded my head and ran out of the auditorium.

_Few moments later_

Haha! I am good now.

I was about to leave the bathroom, but when another stall opened and the person came out, I decided to stay.

My pink haired friend, Amu came out. She saw me. "Hey, Rima."

"Amu! What's your first class?" I asked her.

"I have music with… I don't know."

"Ooh, me too. I'll wait for you."

Amu washed her hands. "You know that face you made was priceless. Now I see why you were making that face."

I had to go to the bathroom. It's not my… Well, actually it is. "Yeah, yeah. Hurry up. I don't want to be late."

Amu finished up and we were about to leave. She reached for the handle on the door to pull, but then she dropped her hand. "Uh Rima, how bad do you not want to be late?"

"I don't know." I narrowed my eyes, "Why?"

"Because we're locked in."

* * *

(Utau's POV)

I can't believe I'm here. "I'm back at this school."

"You're surprised? I knew Tsukasa was going to hire us."

"And how did you know that?"

"Because you're Tokyo's pop star and he's…obsessed with my cat-like personality." Ikuto does have a good point.

I pressed my ear to the door to hear what was going on the other side of the door.

"Hello again students. I'm sure all of you are aware that you're schedules said TBA for teachers. Well, I'm here to introduce to you the two new music teachers. They actually used to go to school here. So, please welcome the Tsukiyomis." Ikuto and I walked out. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Tsukiyomi Utau, who you all know better as Hoshina Utau."

When we walked to the front, the students were about to maul me. It's like the graduation all over again. "Mob me and I'll drop fail you from the class." They retreated. I might enjoy this power.

"Well, that's it. So everyone be good for your teachers." He left the room. This will be fun.

"Okay, so first we're going to take attendance then we'll do the whole introduction thing," I explained. "When I say you're name say 'here' or something."

I went through a few names I didn't recognize until I got to ones I did.

"Fujisaki Nadeshiko and Nagihiko." I looked up to see them.

They signaled with raising their hand. I saw the smile on their faces. Oh, they should be smiling. I know this isn't going to be fair, but I'm going to be so biased.

"Hinamori Amu." I waited for a reply, then looked up. "Not here. Okay."

I continued to take role. I also saw Tadase's name on the list. Interesting.

Ikuto took a chance to make fun of him. "Oh, Kiddy-King you're in this class. This should be fun."

I was surprised nobody made a peep. I just sweat-dropped and continued.

I traveled down the list. I literally squealed when I saw a certain chibi girl's name.

"Mashiro Rima!" The room became quiet. I glanced all over the room. "Rima's not here?" I immediately looked at Nade, Nagi and Tadase who all just shrugged their shoulders. "Well, okay. Not here."

I went on with the list.

Right as I was about to read the last name on the list, the door flung open. "Sorry, we're late." Rima walked in along with a pink haired girl. I take that's Hinamori Amu. She walked into the classroom panting. Her hands were on her knees. After a while, she looked up. "Utau, what are you doing here?"

"I'm the teacher," I answered.

"Actually sis, you're only my student teacher. Rima, I'm the teacher."

"Whatever. Do you two care to explain why you were late?"

The pink haired girl spoke up. "Well, after the ceremony I met up with Rima in the bathroom. We took our time, then-"

"We got locked in the bathroom!" Rima literally shouted. She quickly covered her mouth.

"Okay. I'll excuse you today. Take your seats." I wonder… "By the way, how did you get out?"

"At first we thought about going through this window, but it was too high for me. Amu was going to go through it, but she's a little plump." Amu glared at her. "Sorry. So finally a boy with green hair and glasses came with a teacher and unlocked the door."

Green hair and glasses? Sounds like Kairi.

"Alright. Now the last name on the list is… Yamabuki Saaya." Wait, what? "Yamabuki Saaya!"

"Utau, are you reading that right?" Well, duh.

"Duh. If you don't believe, then look." I pointed to the name.

"WHAT! She's back! How is that-"

He stopped mid-sentence and we put our gaze among the students. We saw Saaya sitting in her chair and waving at us. "Utau-sama, Ikuto-sama good to see you."

I wish I could feel the same. What is she doing back? I thought Nagi angered her so much that she'd be staying in the Bahamas. At any rate, Nagi better not be an idiot this time.

"Uh, yeah. Since we're done with role, Ikuto and I will be telling you all the rules."

_After the rules_

Hmmm, that didn't take us long as I thought. I checked the clock; we have about another 20-25 minutes left until break. What should we do?

That's when a thought struck me. "Since we're all done with everything for today, why don't we, and I mean you guys, play a nice game of musical chairs."

The students groaned. I kinda expected that. They are juniors after all.

"The person who wins gets tickets and backstage passes to my next concert." After I finished, the students got up and rearranged the seats. I love being Tokyo's pop star.

Once they finished arranging, I told them to take out four chairs. "Hoshina-sensei, why?"

"Because," I paused, "I need to speak to Hotori Tadase and Fujisaki Nadeshiko. And I know Rima doesn't want to play, so I'm going to make her man the music."

The three I called step forward. I motioned for Rima to go with Ikuto. "Now listen here kiddies. I wasn't really prepared for the music, so all of you are going to have to endure Utau's singing." Ikuto popped in one of my CDs. Thanks Ikuto.

When the game began, I turned toward my two friends. "Saaya's back!" Of course they probably knew that.

"No shit, Sherlock." Tadase muttered. Hurtful!

"Yeah. So did Nagi get to confess to Rima this morning?"

Nade eyed Tadase. "No, because Beavis and Butthead this morning ambushed him right before he did."

Tadase sweat-dropped.

I glared at Tadase. Way to go! "With that aside, I think we should come up with a plan."

"And that plan is?" Isn't it already obvious?

"To keep Nagi away from Saaya until he finally confesses to Rima."

"Oh," they replied.

"Uh, huh. So you two and Kukai are going to be handling it. Ikuto and I have to stay inside and teach other classes. But I know this plan won't fail, right?"

They nodded. Good. I relaxed.

Then for the rest of class we watched the students try to kill each other in musical chairs.

* * *

(Nadeshiko's POV)

_Lunch_

There the three of us were sitting under the big tree waiting for our other two friends.

"It's a shame Utau can't have lunch with us," Kukai said.

"I know. But now I wonder where Nagi and Rima are."

"Me too. What if the plan just crumbled during the last class. I mean none of us were in their last class. What class did they just have?"

"Science. And you could be right. Saaya's in that class also," I said bitterly.

"I can't believe you didn't know she was coming back."

"Well, I don't know everything. She technically isn't a new student so there was no new file work I had to sort through. This sucks. I thought we were finally rid of her."

"No kidding. Fujisaki-kun better not go into the deep end again."

We all sighed as we continued eating lunch.

A few minutes later, we heard light footsteps heading in our direction.

"Rima-chi!"

She came and sat down next to me with her lunch. "Hi everybody."

"What took you so long?"

She pondered for a bit. "Tsukasa asked Amu and I how we got locked in the bathroom. I told him we were just minding our business and right when we were about to walk to class, somebody locked the door."

"Does he know who did it?"

She shook her head. "Nope. But whoever did," she held up her hand to show us something, "left this red ribbon behind."

My eyes widened. That red ribbon looks strangely familiar. I turned toward Kukai and Tadase. They had the same expression I had. I'm thinking they know who locked the door.

"Rima," Kukai started, "that's-"

"Hey everyone." The four of us looked up to see the voice. It was Nagi. "What are looking at?"

I saw the red ribbon still in Rima's hands. I snatched it away and hid it behind my back. "Nothing."

When Nagi was walking closer to us, I noticed the trail of people following him. Why them?

They reached us and took a seat. I looked over the three girls from this morning. Lulu, Saaya and Yaya. I took one big look at Yaya. Her hair was down instead of being in the normal pigtails. Her hair was in pigtails this morning, so that means...

I knew it!

"I knew it!" I exclaimed. Everyone except Tadase and Kukai looked at me funny. I held up the red ribbon.

"Hey, that's my red ribbon," Yaya pointed out. Just as I thought. I knew Saaya was up to something this morning.

"It is? We found that ribbon near the bathroom Amu and I were locked in," Rima confirmed. The four of us got suspicious.

But Saaya had to poke into the conversation. "It could've just been blown by the wind and ended up there." She rotated toward my brother, "Right Nagi?"

What a way to lose your appetite. I sat there waiting for his reply. "Yeah. Saaya's right. It could've been just the wind. It was pretty windy this morning."

Kukai, Tadase and I gawked at him while Saaya, Lulu and Yaya all smiled at him. The three girls then took their attention off Nagi and faced us. There was evil in their eyes.

But we kept on eating lunch. The three of us stayed quiet. The other five talked up a conversation that the three of us weren't really paying attention to. I bet Kukai and Tadase were thinking the same thing I was.

Nagi is a love struck fool.

This is going to be one long and aggravating year.

_After school_

I wonder where those two went right after Language Arts. Wherever they are, they better find us quick. Utau needs to be at the studio in 30 minutes. Then after, we're all going to hang out.

"So, where did they go Nade?" Utau asked as she tapped my shoulder to get me out of my trance.

"No clue. Tadase-kun and I lost sight of them after the other students stampeded out the door. But hopefully, Nagi is telling Rima right now," I hoped.

Ikuto poked in between Utau and me. "You mean he hasn't told her yet! Your brother has issues." I know, right? "See if I was him, I would've walked right up to her and said-"

"What? You would've said what?" Utau questioned. She eyed her brother. "By the way Ikuto, why are you following us?"

"I don't want to sit in the car alone waiting for all of you. And besides I also want to see if that girly-boy will finally get the courage to tell the munchkin."

The siblings stared at each other viciously. I can't believe Utau used to like her brother. I shuddered at the thought.

"We're bound to find them eventually if all of us keep walking around the school," Kukai stated. He has a really good point.

We did what Kukai mentioned and walked nearly around the whole school.

Seriously, where are they!

In a couple of minutes, we heard a voice.

"I was wondering would you be my girlfriend."

The five of us listened in. Aww, that's sweet whoever was asking that. We kept listening in like stalkers while the guy was talking.

While listening to him talking for a bit, we finally recognized the voice. That voice was…

"Hey, isn't that Fujisaki-kun's voice?" Tadase inquired.

Yup. It was indeed my brother. Finally he came through and asked.

We waited for the other person to respond. Rima please say yes. Please say yes.

I held my breath. "Yes," the voice replied. Yes, Rima accepted!

The five of us relaxed and were ready to jump for joy. He did it! He finally confessed! After like what, a month?

We were going to round the corner and attack Nagihiko, but then we heard a voice that made our happiness drop.

"What are you guys doing? I thought we were supposed to go to the studio."

The five of us turned around to see a short, blonde girl. "Rima!" we exclaimed.

"What?" She looked surprised by our reaction. But not as surprised as I when we saw her standing right there.

"Why are you standing there?"

"What do you mean?" She looked annoyed.

"I thought you were with my brother."

"No. I had to do a few things in the office." Oops, I was supposed to do stuff in the office too. "So, what are you guys doing?"

Should we tell her? The five of us looked at each other before answering.

"Nothing," we said simultaneously.

She raised her eyebrows in suspicion. "Okay. I'll just go wait at the front of the school."

We watched her walk away until she was out of sight. Then, we put our attention back on my brother and his supposed new 'girlfriend.'

I then asked my friends, "If Rima was in the office this whole time then who did Nagi just confess to?"

We crept around the corner and saw Nagihiko and his new 'girlfriend.'

After a few seconds we realized who it was.

My four friends were speechless.

But I had something to say. And that was, "Oh my God!"

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Kiseki:** What kind of ending was that?

**Me:** *Sweat drops*

**Kiseki:** I swear commoners these days. They don't know what they're doing.

**Me:** *Swear drops yet again* See you next time.

*Comes out of a closet once it's safe* Haha! Sorry for the late update, but coming home from vacation, I kinda went on the wrong plane and went to a different state. Then, when I got home three days later, I got grounded for scaring the shit out of my parents and siblings.

So, now what I'm saying is… that I can't update as frequent as I used to. I'm going to be waiting until my arm heals completely so Halo won't have to help me anymore. (I typed this whole chapter with one hand. O.O) And besides Halo and I live kinda far apart and we have school. So yeah. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Sorry for leaving it at a slight cliffy. And remember, you guys promised not to kill me for the twist, right?

Now that the bad news is over with, how about some good news? Even though this story is going to go on a short hiatus, I will still be writing my other story, _According to You_. Why? Because I already have the update dates and the chapters planned out in my head. Weird? Crazy? I know. So after reading this long author's note, please read _According to You_. There's a small surprise at the end. ;) (Unless of course you read it just before this. XD)

P.S. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites. ;)


	24. Not What She Seems

**Kiseki: **And the commoner returns!

**Me:** *Sweat-drops* I just wanted to say-

**Kiseki: **Who cares? Get on with the story. You left it at a cliffy the last time.

**Me:** Isn't Kiseki great? *Sarcasm* **Disclaimer****:** I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.

* * *

(Nadeshiko's POV)

You're kidding me, right? You're kidding?

No?

Then, this must be a dream. Yeah, a dream. Maybe not a dream, more like a nightmare, because... There is **no** way Nagi can be so stupid to ask Saaya to be his girlfriend... _again_!

Ikuto, Tadase, Utau and Kukai groaned. They lifted their hands up to their faces shaking them in disapproval.

"Nadeshiko, answer me truthfully." There was a moment of silence as Ikuto breathed in. When he exhaled out, so did his question. "Was your brother dropped on his head when he was a baby?"

Utau slightly slapped him on the back. "Calm down, Ikuto. That's not the right question to ask. The right one is... Is Nagi adopted because he can't be related to someone as smart as you?"

I watched my friends as they shot out questions involving Nagi and his "stupid decision." When I heard enough, I raised my arms in front of them to make them shush. It happened to work.

"Before we intrude Nagi, I'll answer Ikuto-san and Utau-san's question since they're the only ones I understood." I paused for a brief moment. "For Utau's question, I'm not sure why I'm related to him, I'm 100% we are, though. And Ikuto's question, I have no idea if he was, but I'm guessing yes."

All four of them rolled their eyes while I face-palmed. We were probably thinking the same thing. Welcome to Hell. Population: Us.

"I just don't get it," Kukai started. "Why would Fujisaki-kun ask her again even through all the things she's done to us?"

They all turned at me for an explanation. Can I just have to moment to say why me? I'm not my brother's keeper. I don't know everything... okay, I do. And I know why he asked her again, despite what Kukai just said.

I sighed. "The truth is Nagi doesn't know she's done bad things to us. Even though, he knows us better, he believes that horrible, terrifying, hideous beast instead."

Tadase spoke up. "I think we should have a talk with Fujisaki-kun now."

Everyone agreed. What everyone didn't agree on was who was going to ruin our cover and be caught spying on them this whole time?

We stared at each other. We tried playing rock, paper, scissors, but that didn't work. We tried eenie meanie minie mo; that didn't work either. We even tried nose goes, but whoever lost refused to do it.

After a couple of more minutes, however, we didn't have to. The sound of footsteps approached us. "What are you guys doing here?" All of us alarmed at the voice jumped a little. We rotated our bodies to see Nagi. By his side, holding onto his hand stood the horrendous Saaya. Insert gagging noise here.

When no reply was made, Nagi re-asked.

"Alright... What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't we be heading off to the studio?" A short silence followed before he jokingly added, "Were you spying on us?"

We scanned each others expression. We simultaneously replied, "No."

He chuckled. "I was just joking about the spying part; although, we should really get to the studio before Sanjou-san throws a fit at Utau-chan."

Utau stiffened, realizing now, that she was going to be late. She grabbed Ikuto, Tadase and Kukai and sprinted toward the car. "Let's go!"

I stayed behind with my brother and hopefully not my sister-in-law. I observed them for a bit. I saw Saaya clinging tighter to his arm. I wanted so bad to yell at him then and there, but since I'm a lady I won't.

Oh, who am I kidding?

I raised my finger. "Nagi-" I was sadly interrupted by him, however.

"Oh, yeah, Nadeshiko I forgot to mention this when all the others were here, but you probably all know." He gestured at Saaya with his free hand. "Saaya and I are dating again."

The moment he said those words, I wanted to puke. I know he's my brother and I should be happy with whoever he dates, but Saaya is that exception.

"Isn't it great, Nade-sama?" Saaya smiled. To me, it felt more like a triumphant smirk.

"It sure is," I faked. I shook out of that. "Nagi, aren't we supposed to head to the studio? We better hurry before Utau's late." I reached out for his free wrist. I got a hold of it and began to walk to the car, but I was halted.

"Nagi, can I come to the studio too?"

Nagi sweat-dropped.

No. No. One hundred percent no. Saaya is not coming with us!

"You'll have to ask Utau-chan, but I'm sure it'll be fine," he smiled at her.

I resisted the urge to hit him over the head. "Yeah, you better check with Utau-san. Go on ahead of us."

For the first time since I've met her, she followed my order. She dropped Nagi's arm and went running for the parking lot. "Okay." She grinned at me before leaving.

When it was just Nagi and I, it got quiet. At least now I can tell him what's on my mind.

I pointed my finger at him. "Nagi-"

He put my finger down. "Look, Nade, I already know what you're going to say that I should've asked Rima-chan instead, huh?"

I slowly nodded my head.

"I know all of you saw what happened. I know all of you thought it was Rima-chan at first. And I know all of you were wondering what I was thinking. Am I right?"

He's good. Then again, he may be my brother. "Yes."

"Look I know Saaya had some quirks in the past, but she assured me she's changed, so hopefully she'll be nicer to all of you. And don't worry; if she does anything again, then I'll take care of it. For now though, could you and the others at least trust her, if not, get along with her?"

I had nothing to say about the subject. He pretty much covered it. "Fine, I trust her." I wagged my finger at him. "Good luck convincing the others."

"I'll take on the challenge. Well, we better get going. Utau-chan's probably having a tantrum right now." We started walking.

"Or," I began, "they left without us."

We turned to look at each other with dread on our faces and started to run.

I thought about what Nagi said about Saaya. I hope he's right and that she _has_ changed. Although, I still would've preferred Rima to her.

I shook my head. Saaya better be the girl Nagi claims her to be.

* * *

(Nagihiko's POV)

_A couple of days later_

I let out a big yawn as I was walking alone to school. "I'm tired."

"Didn't get much sleep last night?" somebody asked. I jumped a little in surprise. "I'm guessing yes. You're jumpier than normal."

I looked at the blonde girl who was now walking by my side. "Good morning to you too, Rima-chan."

We continued walking forward. A question forming in my head.

"You're up later than usual. Didn't you have to take care of some council stuff at school?"

"Nah, I finished everything yesterday. Nadeshiko, however, has to go in early because she has more work and didn't get it all done."

That explains why when I woke up she wasn't there.

It suddenly got quiet between the two of us and it was getting kinda awkward, especially since I was supposed to confess to her a few days ago, but never did.

As long as we don't go into that territory until we reach school, then I'll be safe. There should be nothing to worry about. I doubt Rima even remembers. I sighed in relief.

To my left, I caught Rima's confused expression. "You're weird, you know that? First you're jumpy, then you're quiet, then you're relaxed. What's up with that?"

"Oh, nothing. I just remembered something." I faced forward, continuing toward school.

"That reminds me…" Rima trailed off. In the corner of my eye, I saw her hand on her chin. Now, I could see she was glaring at me. I remained calm. It's probably nothing bad or concerning me. "Weren't you supposed to tell me something a couple days ago?"

Damn, she _did_ remember. I just had to open my big mouth. I sweat-dropped and avoided her gaze. I can't tell her anymore. "What are you talking about, Rima-chan?"

She didn't buy my answer. She walked ahead and stopped in front of me, suspicion all over her face. "Don't act like you don't know. Before the welcome back assembly, Nadeshiko dropped hints about it, saying that it was important. So, what is it?"

And here's where I say, damn Nadeshiko!

Rima stood in front of me while tapping her foot, waiting for my answer. Should I tell her? I mean, it wouldn't mean anything anymore because of Saaya. I'm not even sure I still like Rima.

"You know, you're going to be late for class if you don't speak up now."

I sighed. "Fine, Rima-chan, I'll tell you.

She dropped her arms from in front of her. "Good; and don't worry, I won't get mad at whatever it is."

"Yeah, but you might be shocked or kill me," I mumbled under my breath.

"What?"

"Oh, sorry." I looked up at her angelic appearance. Well, here goes nothing. "Rima-chan, I was going to say that I was in l-"

I stopped my sentence.

A pair of hands had covered my eyes and the person it belonged to asked, "Guess who?"

I was slightly panicking. To tell you the truth, I have no idea who it is. I remained quiet, hoping the person would just reveal their identity.

In a few seconds, she did. "Good morning, Nagi-koi," she said as she took her hands off my eyes and went in front of me, showing off her smile.

I smiled at her as well. I opened my arms for her and she gave me a big hug. It was a few seconds later when I realized a blonde girl was standing not too far from us.

"Of course. Another interruption as always," I heard her say.

I let go of Saaya. "Rima-chan, sorry. You remember Saaya," I chuckled nervously.

I noticed Saaya eye her from head to toe. "Nice to see you again, Mashiro-san."

It took a while for Rima to reply. "Yeah, you too." She didn't look at Saaya as she spoke; she was looking at me, narrowing her eyes. I gulped. That's when she turned her back to us, "I'm going on ahead. You two love birds take all the time you want."

She started walking away.

I felt slight pressure on my arm. "Nagi, what's wrong with her? She wasn't like that when I first met her."

I raised my eyebrows at her. Actually, she _was_. When Rima said what she said and walked away, I felt a pang inside me, but I shook it away to answer Saaya's question. "Rima-chan's not a morning person."

"That explains it. Should we walk to school now?" A smile making its way on her face.

"Yeah." On the way to school, Saaya and I talked, but as we did I could only think about Rima and why she acted that way. Maybe my assumption is right, Rima is not a morning person.

_Lunch_

I dropped my lunch out of my hands. Why, you may ask? Well, when your close friends and sister are shooting daggers at you, it's hard not to lose your appetite. How can they still be mad?

I grunted. "Are you guys still mad?"

"Oh, no. We're passed mad. Now, we're on disappointed!" Kukai exclaimed.

You know I like the lazy and easy going Kukai better. At least, it was only the four of us and nobody heard him.

"Fujisaki-kun, are you sure you can handle Yamabuki-san again? Remember the last time? The whole accident about-" Tadase was calmly explaining until Nadeshiko interrupted him.

"Yeah, there's that. That proves you're making a mistake about Saaya." Nadeshiko pointed an accusing finger at me. Didn't we already have a sibling-to-sibling talk about this?

I held my hands out in defense. "I know, I know, but-"

"But nothing!" Nadeshiko's voice was beginning to get loud. "The accident happens, Saaya leaves and then Rima-chi shows up. It's not coincidence, it's fate. Fate that you and Rima-chi should be-" By the end of her sentence, Nadeshiko was practically screaming, so Tadase and Kukai had to put their hands over her mouth.

"Nade-chan, shh, the whole school will hear you if you keep up that volume."

What happened to my sweet, innocent, shy and polite little sister? I may never know.

"Speaking of Rima-san, where is she?" Tadase questioned.

Nadeshiko held her hands up and began mumbling incoherent words.

"Nade-chan, if we let go, will you promise to use your normal voice?" Kukai asked her like she was a little kid. She's acting like a little kid right now if you ask me.

She nodded. As Tadase and Kukai were about to let go, I backed away a little. Nadeshiko was on the loose.

"Okay, I'm done ranting, Nagi. You can sit back now." I obeyed her. "Rima-chi's in the- Never mind, she's coming this way."

All of us turned heads to see Rima walking toward us. Aside from seeing her in my classes this morning, this'll be the second time – the first being this morning – I'm going to talk to her.

She walked up to us and plopped down on the ground. She sighed. "Utau and Ikuto are impossible. I thought siblings should get along with each other, at least for the most part."

I could feel Nadeshiko's icy stare. I chuckled nervously.

"Why what'd they do?"

"Let's just say for the next couple of days at school, Utau and Ikuto have to not make contact. They keep clashing during class. It's like a stray alley cat and a pure-hearted/conflict-loving songbird."

Everyone was laughing at the comparisons except for me. All I could do was stare at Rima. Tadase, Kukai and Nadeshiko were still laughing, but Rima stopped and caught me.

I tensed up a little, but stopped when I noticed a small smile on her face.

The others finally ceased their laughing and now that Rima was here, we could have a civilized conversation that hopefully doesn't involve Saaya.

"So, what's everyone up to after school?"

"I'm staying in the library after school. I'm swamped with homework," Nadeshiko sighed. Hey, I told her to work on it last night, but did she listen no. She was too busy complaining to the housekeepers about me and asked if I was dropped on my head.

"I'm going with Utau to the studio," Kukai grinned. "She's recording a new song and I can't wait to hear it. Hopefully, I won't get kicked out again." Kukai put an arm behind his head and laughed slightly.

"Ikuto-niisan is going to help me with some errands," Tadase said, short and to the point.

I scanned over my friends that have answered. They're all lucky they have plans. I'm probably going to be sitting at home bored or my mom will force me to dance. I shuddered. I shouldn't worry though. This is my last week of freedom before basketball practice begins.

"What about you, Rima?"

She pondered. "Let's see, I'm doing… nothing!"

I could tell Nadeshiko was hatching up some kind of idea because her face lit up. "Why don't you hang out with Nagi? I'm sure he has nothing scheduled either."

Rima looked up at me with a blunt expression. "I-I don't. But if Rima-chan, doesn't want to it's fine."

Rima stared blankly at me for a long time. Tadase, Nadeshiko and Kukai leaned in closer to Rima, waiting to hear her answer.

She finally replied with a sweet, "Sure, why not?"

The three people next to us were whispering silent "yeses" to themselves.

At least now I have plans. I would've if Saaya didn't have to take a test after school. I was kinda relieved by that.

All I have to worry about now is avoiding telling Rima what I've been meaning to say to her for a long time.

She probably forgot about it and what occurred this morning because she got up from her seat and walked over to me, taking a seat. A smile was on her face. "So, I'll meet you by the gate after school then?"

I smiled back. "That's the-"

"I'm back!" someone shouted from behind me. It wasn't rocket science to figure out who that was. Nadeshiko, Tadase and Kukai groaned. I turned, but as I did, I was immediately tackled with a hug. "Nagi-koi! I missed you."

"Hi, Saaya, nice to see you too." Next to me, I saw Rima rolling her eyes. I laughed it away.

She pulled away from me. "So, Nagi, what are we doing after school today?"

"I thought you had to take a test during lunch and after school today."

"Nope. The sensei said I could do it during class, so now we can spend time together."

This is not good. "Actually, Rima-chan and I already made plans." Saaya faced Rima. I noticed a small glint of anger in her eye.

"Well, alright then. You and Mashiro-san can-"

"No, it's fine." Five surprised heads rotated toward the voice. "Fujisaki-san, you can hang out with Yamabuki-san." Before anyone could protest, Rima just got up and walked away.

We all stared after her.

Nadeshiko called out to her, but she replied by putting her hand up which signified "no."

"Alright, so it's you and me Nagi!" Saaya grabbed my wrist and pulled me away.

"I didn't even get to finish lunch."

"It's okay; we'll get something after school. I told Yaya-chan and Lulu I'd be back right away." She kept pulling me by the wrist. The scene before me was flashing through my eyes.

Even in all that, I still noticed the curly, golden hair that belonged to Rima.

Something's bothering her, I can tell. She only calls me 'Fujisaki-san' when there's something on her mind.

Whatever it is, I'm going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

(Rima's POV)

Dammit! I swear all the times I'm with Nagihiko, that red-haired and green-eyed monster appears. It's as if there are security cameras everywhere.

It's not that I don't like her – I don't even know her – but there's just something about her. I feel that she's hiding something.

"Grr!" I growled in frustration. "Why me!"

"Why you what?"

I flinched at the sudden voice. I turned around to see Seiyo's cool 'n spicy girl.

"Oh, hi, Amu. It's nothing."

She examined me by walking around in a circle, a thumb and forefinger on her chin. She finally stopped. "Okay, then."

I narrowed my eyes at her. Wow, is she dense.

"So, what's the cool 'n spicy Amu up to?"

She face-palmed. "Could you not call me that? It's bad enough when I do something 'amazing' and people swoon calling me that, but you know my real self and you still call me that? No one's even around to hear us."

I twitched at her explanation. "Fine, then… Amu."

She spazed out. "Thank you Rima!" She got up in my face and used a sparkle attack I never knew existed.

"Y-you're w-welcome?"

She smiled. "If you're not busy, why don't you come over to my house?"

I returned the smile, mostly because I have plans now. "Of course."

"Meet me at the back gate after school." She walked off.

I stood still. There were many reasons why I wanted to go to her house, but there was one that stood out the most. And I'm going to find it out if it's the last thing I do.

Too dramatic.

All I know is that I'll find out soon.

_Hinamori Household_

"Sis, Mom says just ask if you two need anything else," Amu's little sister reported before shutting the door.

"I love your family. They seem normal, unlike mine."

Amu eyed me from her beanbag chair. "My family... _normal_? What other mom attacks you and then faints at your doll-like appearance? What other dad praises you for coming over to their child's house? What other little sister sings non-stop and sometimes annoys the crap out of you? Hmmm?"

"None. I just wanted to make you feel better about your family," I grinned evilly.

"Rima!" she shouted. She fell on her beanbag in a different position. "That reminds me, how's your family? I don't think I've ever heard about them."

I smiled. "Well, because of your advice years ago, the fighting between my parents decreased and in addition to that, I got a little sister."

"I bet she doesn't bug you as much as Ami does. What's her name?"

"Rikka. Believe me; she bugs me when she doesn't know it." The memory of Rikka's "perfect" timing to ask me about the difference between boys and girls flashed through my head.

Amu snickered. "Rima and Rikka." I know. My parents aren't that creative.

Silence fell upon us. "So..." I began, wanting to break the quiet.

"So..." Amu started. At this rate, we'll be going nowhere. "What's bothering you?"

I raised an eyebrow at her, completely surprised. "What makes you think that something's bothering me?"

"I don't know. It could be the way you were acting during lunch today or that during Language Arts, I overheard the Fujisaki twin's conversation about you. What is it?"

And now's the moment, I will find out the answer. "Can you tell me about Yamabuki Saaya?"

She released a sigh of relief. "That's all? I thought you were worried about something else, like if you swim in the ocean during a full moon you'll turn into a mermaid."

I face-palmed at that. "No, Amu. And asking about Saaya isn't a 'that's it' question. To tell you the truth, I've never heard about her from any of my friends. I only met her a few days ago and I'm a little skeptic about her. I don't think she's what she seems."

"You got that right. Okay, how shall I begin this?" She snapped her fingers once she thought up something. "This'll be long, so prepare yourself. And feel free to interrupt and ask questions. Sometimes when I say things, it doesn't come out the way I planned. Also-"

"Amu just got on with it!" I screamed as I rolled onto the beanbag chair across from her.

"Okay! And now for your enjoyment, the history of Yamabuki Saaya." Oh, great. This is going to be long. "When I first transferred to Seiyo in fourth grade, Saaya and I were really close, not close as best friends close, but close like you have to keep your enemies close. I was her rival in elementary school for no reason. Competing against her was a little difficult because at the same time, I'd have to be my outer character." Amu stopped. "Questions so far?"

I shook my head. "Carry on."

"She'd compete over the silliest stuff. There was this one time when we competed over Hotori-kun. Apparently, she had a fan club dedicated to him. She was angry at me after finding out that Hotori-kun had a crush on me. I kind of had a crush on him as well..." Amu trailed off, blushing at least several different shades. "Anyways, she then moved on to Souma-kun."

"Wait. Let me get this straight, you used to like Tadase-kun?"

Amu flailed her arms around and spazed; as she did, she was blushing even more shades. "Not anymore. It turned out I only liked him for his outer character. We should get back to the story." She coughed. "Now where was I? So, she moved on to Souma-kun, but Souma-kun flat-out rejected her, which caused her to hate me even more."

"How come even if you knew Tadase-kun, you didn't hang out with him or his other friends who are mine now?"

She gazed at the ground. "It's because of my cool 'n spicy character. I wanted to let go of it. I couldn't, however, because I lacked the courage to tell everybody."

Poor Amu. That reminds me of another question. "Where was Nagihiko through all this? I mean Saaya's dating Nagihiko right now, but in elementary school, her heart belonged to both Tadase-kun and Kukai-kun."

"Nagihiko? I don't know. He didn't attend Seiyo Elementary. His sister did, though, and their cousin. I think her name was Namihiko."

I face-palmed at Amu's density. Then again, it probably wasn't that obvious when they were little.

"Back to the story. When we reached middle school, Nagihiko went to school with us because his cousin left." I face-palmed again. "Since he was Hotori-kun and Souma-kun's friend, Saaya noticed him. Long story short, they became close friends. In our first year of high school, they started to go out. It was almost their one year, but something _tragic_ happened."

Amu posed in a weird, dramatic fashion. I rolled my eyes at her. "Amu. The story?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry. As I was saying, something _tragic_ happened. All during our freshman year, Saaya would always ask Nagihiko to get her lunch from the cafeteria. Each day, she'd ask for some more food, which drove Nagihiko - the week before you started to go to school here - to announce to the cafeteria that she should cut back on the food since she's been gaining a few pounds and it wouldn't hurt to lose them."

I would've burst out laughing, but then Amu would think I was more insane than I already am, so I giggled to myself. "Then, what happened?"

Amu made a "not good" face. "She got the food Nagihiko already got for her and threw it at him. She missed by a mile, so everyone laughed at her. Saaya ran out. The next day, she took a vacation in the Bahamas. Then the night before your first day of school, she called Nagihiko and-"

"Okay, that's all. I know the rest. She calls Nagihiko and tells her how it's his fault and blah, blah, blah."

"How did you know that?"

"I had already moved into my new house. I'm his next door neighbor." She nodded her head. "By the way Amu, how do you know all of this?" My eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I have nothing better to do, so I secretly overhear people's conversations." I never would've expected that from her. "Hey, don't look at me! Saaya's two henchmen, Lulu and Yaya, do way worse. They listen to conversations on purpose, they snoop through student files and they spy on people's business."

Of course Amu knows that because she sees them. Okay, then. "Thanks Amu." Now that I know all about Saaya, I can understand why Nadeshiko calls her the "school bitch."

She smiled. "No problem. I have a question now if you don't mind."

I noticed the wicked smile on her face. I hesitated with my response. "S-sure, anything." It can't be that bad considering it's coming from Amu, right?

"I wonder." Okay, maybe this is bad. "Is the _real_ reason you asked about Saaya be connected to Nagihiko? Does Rima want to tell me something?"

I grabbed the closest thing next to me and chucked it at her. She's lucky it was a pillow.

She laughed. "I'm just kidding, Rima. Saaya's a piece of work. Look out for her." She got up from her beanbag and walked over to her table. "Shall we get started on homework now?"

"I don't have any homework. What are you-"

"You obviously weren't paying attention in music today. Tsukiyomi-sensei told us about our assignment."

I looked at Amu in disbelief. She actually listened to Ikuto. Interesting. "I was paying attention, but not to the lesson. I was focused on the way Utau and Ikuto were acting in class today."

"Yeah, I know. Everybody could sense the tension between the siblings. I heard right before lunch, a fight broke out."

"You got that right. I was in the middle of it." I sighed. "At least, everything's okay now. So what's the music homework?"

"I have no idea. Once Tsukiyomi-sensei began talking, I was lost."

"You told me you were paying attention!" I screamed.

"I _was_ paying attention to him," Amu shot back.

Then, it hit me. A smirk appeared on my face. "Right Amu. You _were_ paying attention to Ikuto." She caught on to what I was saying. She blushed even more shades. "You want to tell me something, Amu?" I asked innocently.

She spazed out a third time. "Eww, no! Are you serious, Rima?"

"Okay, I'm sorry." I came up with an idea. I asked her my question after she calmed down. "Hey, Amu, do you like cats?"

She stared blankly at me for a couple of seconds. "Yeah, why?"

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering."

_Two and a Half Hours Later_

"I'm home!" I bellowed from the front door, dropping my bag on the floor.

"Onee-san!" Rikka came charging toward me with her arms spread out wide.

I bent down to her height. "Hi, Rikka. Where are Mama and Papa?"

"In the kitchen making dinner. They told me to tell you when dinner will be ready."

I stood up. "Okay. I'll be in my room." I grabbed my bag from the floor and charged up the stairs.

When I entered my room, I released the bag from my grasps and went to my bed. What can I do while waiting for dinner?

Read gag manga!

I walked over to my shelf and was about to pull a volume out, but stopped. I should get to work on the music homework Amu claimed we had.

I pushed the manga back in place and went onto my window bench.

Hopefully, Nagihiko was paying attention in class. I slid open my window and looked across to his. He was sitting on his bed working on something.

Perfect. "Nagihiko!" I yelled, trying to get his attention. He didn't move. "Nagihiko!" I tried louder. Nothing. "Yo, cross-dresser!"

Nagihiko blinked and turned in my direction; he waved. He got up from his bed and approached the window. When he was about to open it, however, Saaya came into view and pulled him back.

They exchanged words for a little bit when Nagihiko shook his head at her. I saw anger in Saaya's eyes. She yanked him once again and gave him puppy dog eyes. Nagihiko raised his eyebrows at her. That's when she stood on her tiptoes and crashed her lips against his.

I watched the scene in front of me before I drew back uncomfortably. I shut my window and jumped off the bench.

I shuddered. That didn't work. I guess the last resort I have is calling the sensei himself. Oh, wonderful.

_Five minutes later_

"Next time Munchkin, pay attention."

"I will. Bye."

I sighed at my desk. I don't want to do the assignment. It's more connected to Language Arts than music if you ask me.

I turned on my computer. I opened a blank document then started playing random music.

Write things that come to your mind without listening to music and then write while listening to music and see how it affects the writing.

I turned on the speaker and a sad melody played. I listened to it for a few seconds then things came flooding through my head. I opened the blank document and began typing.

Once I was done, I re-read it and half-smiled. When I shut down the computer, Rikka came in telling me dinner was ready.

I got out of my seat and walked with her downstairs.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_**Kiseki: **May I ask... Are you going somewhere with this story?

**Me: **I'm going somewhere with this, just wait!

**Kiseki: **Camilla these days. She thinks she knows everything. *Shakes head*

**Me:** Hey Kiseki, look up there! *Points*

**Kiseki:** Where?

**Me: ***Takes crown and runs* What now!

Whoa, it felt weird typing this story, but then again it was fun. I really missed it and since I, _hopefully_, won't get hurt anytime soon, I can update more often! Probably, once a week or every other week since I _do_ have sports and school. Thank you everyone for bearing with the small hiatus. ;)


	25. Everything I'm Not

**Nana:** Another chapter so soon?

**Me:** I told you hiatus is over. ;)

**Nana:** Yay!

**Me:** Now get ready to hate Saaya… even more.

**Nana: **Oh, great.** Disclaimer:** Cami does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.

* * *

(Ikuto's POV)

_One week later_

The best sound filled the classroom. The ringing of the school bell.

"Okay, everybody, next class you'll be reviewing the different families of instruments." All the students got up from their seat. "Before I forget, I have your assignment from last week. Come and pick them up."

I placed the stack of papers on the table. Once I did, the students crowded around, looking for their paper.

I stared at them like wild animals before backing away. They're probably worse than Utau when she loses a Ramen contest with Souma.

When the last paper was claimed, the room became quiet and peaceful. I sat in my chair, closed my eyes and sighed ready to relax that is until I heard footsteps.

With my eyes still closed, I spoke, "No, there is no homework if you were wondering." I imagined the student would then skip off to enjoy their break, but I heard nothing.

I felt a small flick on my forehead. I opened my eyes quickly to see the person who did it. When I saw no one straight ahead, I slightly tilted my head down. I smirked.

"Why if it isn't the munchkin?"

She rolled her eyes. "Listen, I'm not in the mood today."

I stared at her confused. "Alright. What do you want, Rima?"

"My paper wasn't in the pile," she pouted before crossing her arms across her chest.

I thought a moment and then snapped my fingers. "That's right. I put yours aside because I wanted to ask you about it." I got up from my seat and looked through the papers on my desk. I finally found it.

I looked up to see Rima sitting in a chair gazing at her feet. I glanced at her paper. The word "invisible" was at the top typed in black ink.

I got the seat I was sitting in and moved it across from her. I tilted my head down to her.

"What about my paper?" she asked irritated.

Whoa, feisty one we have here. "I was just wondering a few things." I handed the papers back to her.

"What, I didn't do the assignment right?" She examined her papers looking for any marks.

"No, you did it perfectly. I was just wondering," I pointed to the top paper, "why the title is invisible?"

She narrowed her eyes. "If you read it, then you'd know."

I sighed and brought my hand to my face. "What kind of music were you listening to while writing this?"

She thought about it for awhile. "I don't know. I think something melancholy. Why?"

"And what did you do before you typed your paper?"

"I called you to ask what the assignment was."

I had the urge to question her density, but I remained calm by breathing in and out. Relax, Ikuto. "What happened before you called me?" She seemed to stiffen at the question. I stared at her perplexed. "Everything okay, Rima?"

She laughed nervously. "Yes, everything's okay. Why do you ask?"

Why do I ask? Well, because I doubt music is the only key factor in this. There's something else that made her write this way. I watched her move slightly in her seat; I don't want to pry. "Again, just wondering."

Then, something I didn't expect to occur did. She burst out and told me what was on her mind. "Okay, well, lately, I've been feeling lonely and invisible." As she spoke, she was looking at the ground.

"How come?"

"Nadeshiko has more council work than I do, so she usually has to work on that. Utau's busy getting ready for her next concert. Kukai and Tadase are busy with sports. You're teaching violin lessons. And Nagihiko…"

She trailed off. Nagihiko what? "Yes, and Nagihiko what?"

"And Nagihiko's always spending time with Saaya." Why Nagihiko chose Saaya over Rima, the world may never know. "All of last week, everytime we were making plans to hang out, Saaya would come over and ruin them. It's like she's all possessive of him. I don't see why she is, though. Nagihiko and I are really great friends… when we're not fighting. And when we aren't, we make a good team. You know what sucks the most is that we might not get to hang out until the weekend because of his basketball practice."

On Rima's part about just friends, I doubt to Saaya's eyes that's all they are. I bet you anything; she made her two henchmen spy on Nagihiko while she was away. I lifted my head up from Rima to the back door. The door reflected a shadowy figure.

I blinked my eyes a couple of times to see if it was real. It was. I raised an eyebrow at who I knew it was.

"Ikuto. Ikuto, did you even here me?" I looked back down at Rima, an angry expression forming on her face.

"Yeah, I heard you, Rima." I got up from my seat. "I've kept you in long enough. Why don't you go enjoy the rest of your break?" I helped her out of the chair and guided her toward the side door.

"Why am I going through this way?"

"It's closer." I sweat-dropped.

"Okay, if you say so. Bye, Ikuto. I'll see you later." She was just about to exit when she stopped suddenly. "Thanks," she mumbled before fully leaving.

I somewhat smiled, if you'd call it a smile. I walked to the front of the classroom, putting my arms over my chest.

"You can come out now… Nagihiko."

The shadow on the door flinched before walking inside. I smirked to myself.

Nagihiko stood at the back door looking a bit sad. "How'd you know it was me?"

Is he sad that I found him out or sad about what Rima said?

"Nobody other than your sister can have a shadow with hair that long. That could've been the reason or…" I went toward him, "if it was Nadeshiko, she'd come right in, knowing that Rima's in here. I knew you'd listen to the conversation and wait for the right time to come in, especially since it was Rima."

"You're good."

"I know. That's why I'm your sensei. Anyways, so did you hear everything the munchkin said?"

"Maybe." He sighed. "I didn't know she was feeling that way."

"Yeah, the munchkin's pretty good at concealing her emotions." In my opinion not as good as me, but still. There was a few seconds of silence. "By the way, Girly-Boy, why'd you come back to the classroom?"

"I was going to ask if there was homework. I wasn't paying attention."

I brought my hand to my face again. Does anybody listen to me? "No, there is no homework. But what are you going to do about Rima?"

"Since she thinks Saaya doesn't like her and I'm sure Saaya feels that way too, I was going to invite the two of them this weekend so they can get to know each other."

Rima and Saaya together? Hell would freeze over before that would ever happen. You got to give him credit for trying. And who knows, they might find common ground… Nah.

"Sure, do what you gotta do, Nagihiko."

"Thanks Ikuto-san." With that, he walked out of the classroom. I collapsed on a chair. Teens these days.

* * *

(Saaya's POV)

Lulu and I walked out of music class with our assignments. "Lulu, what'd you get?" I tried snatching her paper away.

"It doesn't matter. What about you?"

When I didn't reply, she turned to me confused. That's when I successfully grabbed her paper. I gawked at her red-mark free paper and grade. "How'd you get this?"

"It wasn't that hard, Saaya. I just did what Tsukiyomi-sensei explained. What did you get?" I was too busy glaring at her paper, so she was able to take mine. "Uh, Saaya, I don't think the assignment involved you just copying and pasting song lyrics for the assignment; you had to listen to music and write your own story." She scanned my paper. "How'd you manage to spell Utau wrong? She's our other sensei and she's everywhere in Tokyo."

"Look, I don't need your help," I lashed out at her.

"Fine, just saying Saaya."

We walked the rest of the way in silence until a hyper girl jumped on our backs.

"Saaya-tan! Lulu-chi!" Yaya screamed.

"Hi, Yaya," Lulu greeted back.

I did nothing in return. That girl needs to calm the hell down!

"Guess what exciting thing happened to Yaya?"

I snarled at her. Must she keep speaking in third person? I thought while I was away, Lulu was teaching her how to speak normally.

I tried humoring her. "What Yaya? What could be so exciting?"

"That serious and blunt guy with the glasses talked to Yaya again today." She raised the corners of her mouth into a bigger smile than the one she had before.

"Aww, that's cute," Lulu replied.

I gaped at her. What? What happened to Lulu, my faithful sidekick and friend? She does know who that serious and blunt guy is. The person who let that blonde chibi free from the bathroom.

Yaya noticed I didn't comment. "Saaya-tan, something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, except Yaya you should stop talking to him. I heard he's a pest. Don't you agree, Lulu?" I turned in the direction of my reliable friend.

"Uh, m-maybe." That's more of the Lulu I know. "But, he seems nice."

I've been away too long. Lulu was falling to Yaya's side. I scoffed inside. It shouldn't be that hard to make Lulu think the way I do again.

"If you two say so. Hey, why don't we go to the mall this weekend to go shopping?"

They perked up at the idea. "Yeah!"

"On one condition." The smiles dropped. "Let's go do some snooping first."

I walked past them toward the bushes. They reluctantly followed me.

"Hey, Saaya-tan, where's Nagi-kun?"

"He's-" I turned around and saw that Nagihiko was coming in our direction. I quickly shoved Lulu and Yaya into the bushes. They let out yelps. Babies.

"Hey, Saaya-chan," he called out.

He stopped in front of me. I grinned. "Nagi-koi, where did you go? I missed you."

He smiled. "Sorry, I had to ask Ikuto if there was any music homework. Anyways…" Nagihiko began to sweat-drop.

I grabbed one of his hands and yanked it. "What's wrong?"

He laughed nervously. "Well, you see, Saaya-chan, are you busy this weekend?"

"No, I'm not."

Behind me, I heard Yaya and Lulu complain about ditching them this weekend to be with Nagi. I took a step back nonchalantly and kicked them. They let out a pained scream.

I turned around at them with an evil glint in my eye.

"What was that?" He tried to peer around me.

"Nothing, just squirrels," I giggled innocently.

"Alright, so this weekend, since I'm busy after school with basketball practice."

"Of course, Nagi-koi." I stepped toward him, but stopped when the bell rang. He backed away from me; I frowned.

"Sorry, Saaya-chan, I have to get to class. We'll hope to see you this weekend." He ran off waving at me.

I waved back at him. When he was out of sight, Lulu and Yaya came out of their hiding spot. They were covered in twigs and branches. They started removing them from their hair and other places.

Yaya looked up at me with her childish eyes. "Saaya-tan, you said you were going to the mall with Lulu-chi and Yaya!"

"Yaya, you have a twig right… there. I got it!"

"Oh. Yaya thanks Lulu-chi."

"No problem, Yaya." Lulu beamed at her.

I grew irritated that they just forgot about me. "Could you two finish removing your sticks and twigs off later?" They stopped picking at the roots all over them. "To answer Yaya's question, I know I did promise you two, but if you were _really_ my friends you'd be happy that I'd be spending the day with Nagi. So, there!"

My two friends frowned at me. Why are they frowning? "Alright, then Saaya. Yaya and I will just go to the mall together." Yaya linked her arm with Lulu and skipped of to their classes.

Who needs them? They'll come crawling back to me before I know it. As they skipped off, I grinned to myself thinking about what Nagi said to me.

"_Sorry, Saaya-chan, I have to get to class. We'll hope to see you this weekend."_

That's when it hit me. What did he mean by "we'll?"

* * *

(Rima's POV)

_Class_

I sat in my desk waiting for class to start. I stared out at the window at the clouds floating along.

My eyes then shifted to around the classroom and to all the students talking. I crossed my arms over my desk, placed my head on top and sighed. I knew almost no one in this class. The exception being…

"Fujisaki-sama!" I rolled my eyes at the fan-girls.

"Fujisaki!" I pouted at his basketball team mates.

"Hello. Where's…" I heard his voice trail, so I lifted my head to see where he was. His eyes wandered and his finger was moving side to side.

What is he doing?

His finger and eyes finally stopped in my direction. A smile made its way on his face. I raised my eyebrows confused. I turned around to see if there was anyone behind me, but all I saw was the window.

When I faced his direction again, he was sitting in the desk next to me. I tilted my head at his action.

"Hey, Rima-chan."

"Uh, what's up Nagihiko?" He began chuckling. Why's he chuckling? I didn't even say anything funny. "What's so funny?"

"Rima-chan," he started with a kind voice, like Nadeshiko and Utau when they want me to do something for them. Whatever he's going to ask, I bet I'm not going to like it at all. "Are you busy this weekend?"

Then again, what do I know? "Nope, unless I have to baby-sit Rikka. Why?"

He looked up at the clock; there'd be only a few more minutes until the sensei would walk in. "Well, you want to hang out this weekend since we haven't recently?"

I slightly smiled. "Of cou-"

"I mean because you've been feeling lonely and abandoned so, I thought…"

My eyes widened. Whoa, wait. How'd he know that! Nagihiko, next to me, was still blabbering on about something. I kicked him. He immediately stopped.

"How'd you know I was feeling lonely and abandoned?"

He stiffened as if he said something he shouldn't. Oh, yeah. He shouldn't have said that!

He put his hands up in defense, got up from the desk and backed away. "Look, I can explain."

"I know you can explain, Nagihiko, but," I got up from my seat and pursued him, balling my fists, "I don't think I want you to."

"R-Rima-chan…"

"Nagihiko, you eavesdropping pu-"

"Everyone, please take your seats. Class has started," the sensei announced.

The two of us stopped in our positions. Nagihiko silently thanked the sensei's incredible timing. I shook my head, eyes glaring at him.

I went over to my seat and plopped down. Nagihiko walked past me, bending down to whisper in my ear. "I'll explain later. So, is that a yes or no?"

I had a few seconds to give him an answer. "Fine, then."

He smiled. "Great. We'll see you this weekend."

Nagihiko walked away from me to his seat and the lesson for class began. I sat at my desk replaying his words, when something occurred to me. I twitched. What did he mean by "we'll?" It better not mean anything.

All I know is that he better learn to sleep with one eye open for being an eavesdropper. I sighed and paid attention to class.

_Weekend_

I took one last look in the mirror to approve of my appearance. I grabbed my brush off the dresser and ran it twice through my hair.

Good enough.

I tossed my brush back on the dresser, grabbed my bag and charged out the door. I skipped down the steps and to the front door.

"I'm going out!" I hollered to my parents.

Right as I was about to leave, I heard, "Onee-san, where are you going?"

I was interrupted from answering. "I was going to ask the same question," my father bellowed.

"Isamu, calm down. Rima's just going to meet her friends. Am I right?"

"Well, of course, Mama." I smiled at her.

"You see, she's just going to see her friends. Rima, you may go now."

Thank you, Mom! I quickly dashed to the door.

"Not so fast, Rima!" I slowed my pace. "Very funny, Rima. Now, which friends?" Could he be even more protective?

I bit my lip. "Utau, so if you excuse me I have to get to the studio before her bodyguard thinks I'm a crazed fan."

I walked again toward the door. When I opened it, I let out a defeated sigh. Dammit!

"Hey, Rima-chan, ready to go to the mall?"

Could he come at a better time?

"Oh, that's Utau alright? When did she dye her hair purple? Rima!"

I rolled my eyes at Nagihiko. He mouthed out an apology. He should be sorry.

In the corner of my eye, I tried seeing if there were any signs my mom was going to do anything. She didn't, much to my disappointment. She probably ran out of excuses. Just my luck.

My father stood there in his signature pose. His feet planted in place, arms crossed over his chest and an angry expression on his face directed at Nagihiko.

At least this'll teach Nagihiko never to come to my house without warning ever again.

That's when to all our surprises, Rikka collapsed on the ground. Her face hidden by her hair. The four of us watched her. When she lifted her head and brushed the strands away from her face, there were tears.

Tears were pouring out of her eyes. My dad and mom bent down to check on her. What caused Rikka to break down?

My question was answered. While my parents were busy studying her and not looking at her face, Rikka glanced at them and then at me. Her tears stopped and she breathed, "Go, Onee-san."

My jaw dropped in amazement. Rikka can fake-cry?

When my parents looked at her face again, the tears flowed once more. "Aww, what happened to my poor baby?" my dad questioned.

That was when I backed up slowly, took hold of Nagihiko's wrist and went running. When we were a reasonable distance away from my house, we slowed down.

Nagihiko laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked him.

"You're a _great_ role model for your sister."

"Thanks. Wait, was that sarcasm?" I glared at him.

"I don't know. I guess both. There are times when Rikka follows what you do and it's a bad thing, but there are other times when she does and it's a good thing."

"Oh, so was this a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked as I stared straight ahead.

"Good, of course. If it wasn't for Rikka I'd been in hell, compliments of your dad, right now."

I giggled. "So, true."

He grabbed my hand and we quickened our pace. "Let's get to the mall. We have someone to meet there." When Nagihiko wasn't looking, I shot glares at him. So, we're going to be with someone else. Great.

At least, it can't be anyone bad. It's probably Kukai, Tadase or even Ikuto.

_Twenty five minutes later_

You know how I thought it'd probably be Kukai, Tadase or Ikuto? Well, it wasn't any of those three. Nope. It wasn't even Utau or Nadeshiko!

Who is it you may ask, well, it's…

"Hi, Saaya-chan, sorry we're late. We got into a little predicament."

You guessed right. Yamabuki Saaya-san. Joy.

Apparently she was as disappointed to see me as I was to see her. "Mashiro-san," she huffed.

"Yamabuki-san," I grunted.

Nagihiko sensed the tension and went in between us. "Rima-chan, Saaya-chan, relax and let me tell you why you two are here. I just felt you two weren't getting along and since you two are very important to me, I thought I'd arrange a day for you two to get to know each other. Could you two at least try to be friends for my sake?"

Saaya and I turned to each. Her once crossed arms fell to her sides and a hand stuck out and a smile appeared. "Alright. We'll try, Nagi-koi."

"Yeah, we will, Nagihiko." I stuck my hand out as well and we shook on it.

Nagihiko sighed in relief. "That was easier than I thought. Let's go."

Saaya and I let go of each other's hands and we followed Nagihiko. Maybe what Amu told me last week wasn't true. Either that or Saaya's changed. It doesn't matter. I'll give her a chance for Nagihiko's sake.

_Several Hours Later_

I'm pretty convinced now that Amu's story and Nadeshiko's nickname were exaggerations on Saaya. Saaya's almost as harmless as a kitten. I wonder what those two were thinking.

Sure, she's possessive of Nagihiko, but what girl wouldn't be. At least she had apologized for the things she's done.

"I'm glad, Nagi-koi, came up with this idea Rima-san" A grin made its way on her face.

"Me too." We walked in silence around the mall with Nagihiko who was relieved his plan worked.

"Since you two have put your differences aside and become friends, why don't I treat you two to ice cream?"

"Let's go!"

When we reached our destination, Nagihiko asked us what we wanted. While he was telling the ice cream person what we wanted, I observed the ice cream.

I saw the girl scoop my ice cream into a cone. She handed it to me grinning. She turned to Nagihiko. "Cute girlfriend you got there."

Nagihiko and I rotated our bodies to see Saaya sitting at a table looking through her bags.

"Thanks."

"So, what's her name?"

"Her name's Saa-"

"Not her. Her," she pointed at me. I raised an eye at the person. What did she say?

"My name's Rima and I'm not his girlfriend." I pointed over to Saaya. "She is."

"Really?" the person asked confused. We nodded our heads as she gave us the other ice cream cones. "If you say so."

I growled as Nagihiko handed her the yen.

We walked away from the counter. Nagihiko handed Saaya her cone after she stood up and bundled all her bags together.

"Thanks Nagihiko," I said as I licked my ice cream cone.

"Yeah, thanks, Nagi-koi."

He smiled. "No problem. All I care about is that you two are getting along now."

We walked out of the mall with our ice cream and bags and sat on a bench. It was silent for a couple of moments as we ate our ice cream cones happily.

Minutes passed and I felt like I was being watched by two pairs of eyes. I turned to my right. "What?"

Saaya and Nagihiko laughed. Those two have a twisted sense of humor. That's when Saaya got out her phone and took a picture. She showed it to me.

I felt my cheeks turning slightly red. My face, mouth and cheeks were covered in ice cream. Oops. It's like my birthday pancakes all over again.

I lifted my arm to wipe the stuff with my sleeve, but Nagihiko stopped me. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket. I tried reaching for it; he brought it close to him and insisted that he'd wipe my face.

I let him. When he was done, he smiled. He probably noticed I was still embarrassed, so he spoke out, "Don't worry, Rima-chan. Nobody's perfect."

I'll say. I saw that Nagihiko was still watching me. I got aggravated. "What now?"

His hands went to my cheeks. He slightly put pressure on them. "You have really puffy cheeks." I think the ice cream is starting to get to him. What's wrong with him? "But I stand corrected." His hands fell.

"About what?" I began licking my ice cream again.

"You're cute when your face is covered with food, but without food, you're truly beautiful."

I stopped licking my cone and observed him. Aw, that was sweet. "Thanks."

We shared a smile for a couple of seconds when we were disrupted by someone clearing their throat. We turned to our right to see Saaya a little sad.

Nagihiko panicked. "You're beautiful too, Saaya-chan."

"Why thank you, Nagi-koi," she responded coldly.

Nagihiko chuckled nervously as I watched Saaya. Nagihiko got up from the bench. "Now, if you two girls don't mind, I have to make a quick run to the bathroom. I'll be back." He ran off.

Since there was a gap where Nagihiko sat, I decided to close it, inching toward Saaya. It got quiet, thus I started talking to her. "Nagihiko's one heck of a playboy, isn't he? Was he always like this?"

I faced Saaya. There was no verbal answer, instead a physical answer. Saaya snatched my cone. I wonder what that was for.

"Saaya-san, uh, you grabbed my cone. Can I have it back?"

I'm sensing something and I don't like it.

I saw a smirk on her face. "I will on one condition." She glared at me icily. "Do you want to know what that one condition is?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Somehow, I doubt I'm going to like it.

The smirk grew wider. "Alright." There was silence and then it burst out of her. "STAY AWAY FROM NAGIHIKO!"

On second thought, when I said Saaya was as harmless as a kitten, scratch that. Saaya's not a kitten. If she was though, the only reason would be because the kitten involved into a lion and charged after you with its bare teeth and sharp claw to scratch your eyes out!

I laughed thinking that it was a joke. It had to be. I mean we were getting along.

"Shut up, Mashiro! I'm not joking. Stay away from him!"

I ceased my laughter. "But I thought we were getting alone. I thought we were becoming friends."

She scoffed. "As if. I was just pretending to be in front of Nagihiko."

That explains why she was extra sweet with Nagihiko. "I'm telling Nagihiko!"

She sneered at me. "Oh, you are? Like he's going to believe you." I became confused. "Let me give you a short summary since I'm pretty sure one of your friends has already told you about me. I'm not the sweet, innocent, loveable person I am when I'm with Nagihiko, oh no, I'm actually described as coldhearted, egotistical and nasty."

Amu's story and Nadeshiko's nickname aren't exaggerations after all. They were 100% true. "Well then, he's bound to catch you when you-"

"He has many times, but he picks me over the other person everytime. He won't even believe his own sister. What would make you any different?"

"Nagihiko and I are great friends. He will."

"Wrong! This coming from the girl who's afraid of dolls and who's life turned upside down because she was almost kidnapped."

"How did you-"

"Oh, Mashiro, you have to keep your enemies close, don't you? I've had my friends spying on you and taking peeks at your private files."

I was provoked. "What have I ever done to you?"

"You know, Mashiro! You know very well what you did!" No, I have no clue what she's talking about. "You seriously don't. My, you're an idiot. Well, it's probably because you're blonde."

My jaw dropped in shock. No one calls me an idiot or makes fun of my hair color. Just then, before I was about to say something else, Saaya dumped my ice cream on herself and stuffed the cone into my hand. Now, who's the idiot?

"Why'd you do that for?"

"You'll see, you pathetic excuse for a pretty girl."

This was enough.

I got up from the bench, one fist clenched, the other hand holding the empty cone she gave to me. I was truly aggravated by this spoiled brat.

I threw the cone at her, not caring if it missed or not. What I would say next should at least penetrate through that thick skull of hers. "YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING BITCH!"

I waited for Saaya's reaction. She smirked at me before getting all sad and upset. That's not going to work on me. I should know; she told me everything was fake. W ho would even believe that?

"Rima-chan!" Crap, bad timing on his part again.

Saaya ran from the bench to Nagihiko. "Nagi-koi, I'm glad you're back. She was being mean to me. She was yelling at me and she even dumped her ice cream and threw her cone at me."

That is so fake. Nagihiko has to see that.

"Rima-chan, I thought you two were friends. This isn't like you!"

You're kidding me. He can't see through such a fake act. I saw Saaya stuck her tongue out at me. "Nagihiko, I thought we were two. Apparently, though, your little girlfriend over there was just pretending to be my friend. And for your information, she dumped my ice cream on herself!" No response. "Want to know something, well, she's fake-crying right now! How can you not see that? And you know what else-"

"Rima-chan… SHUT UP!" I immediately stopped. "What's wrong with you? I saw you throw the cone and heard what you said to Saaya, so don't even deny it."

"You're mistaken, Saaya-"

"You got that right, I _am_ mistaken. I was mistaken to invite you today." Probably for the first time ever, Nagihiko gave me a hard glare. Saaya smirked triumphantly next to him.

It took a lot for me not to say anything back and to, instead, turn and run away from them.

I was running at not a very fast pace, so I could overhear their conversation.

"I'm really sorry, Saaya-chan, are you okay? Did she do anything else to you?"

I heard the fake sniffles. "That and she kept yelling at me." I turned around to see what was happening. Nagihiko pulled her into a hug and gave her a quick peck on the mouth.

"Again, I'm really sorry. Rima-chan's not usually like that. She's usually just like you, but I guess I was wrong."

I couldn't bear to hear anymore; I began running again. When I was a safe distance, I stopped and rested. What was Nagihiko talking about?

I sighed. I can't believe I was losing myself to somebody else. At least it's better late than never to see the truth. I don't want to pretend to be friends with Saaya, so does this mean Nagihiko and I aren't friends anymore?

Grr! It's all because of _her_. She's tearing Nagihiko and I apart.

If anything, if you give or take a few quirks of mine, Saaya is still… everything I'm not.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_**Nana:** Eww, that Saaya girl. I remember Lulu turned her heart's egg into a ? egg. Why are they friends?

**Me:** I know. *Yawns* And you'll see.

**Nana: ***Laugh* Did Cami stay up all night typing this chapter.

**Me:** Shush! Like I could go to sleep last night. At least I know my family are hypocrites.

**Nana: **That's not good. Why?

**Me:** They question my sanity when I'm on FanFiction, but last night I was questioning_ theirs_. It was really entertaining, though. XD

**Nana:** Until next time. ;)

Guys, guess what! I sprained my ankle… **again**! I swear I'm accident-prone. My friend and I were running a drill and in the middle of it, she tripped and fell on me trying to get the ball and I landed in a **bad** position. So, since I'll be on the bench for awhile, I can update more. Take that as either good news or bad.

Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and alerts. They make my day. :D

P.S. Happy New Year's everyone. Make 2011 worthwhile. ;)

**Truths:**

#41: Sometimes I start a conversation and I don't even know where it's going.

#42: After running into a glass door, I feel stupid, but a couple of minutes later, I have the urge to do it again for the heck of it. XD


	26. A Change in Friends?

**Me: **Get ready for another update! Nana, please?

**Nana: Disclaimer: **Cami does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.

* * *

(Rima's POV)

_Break_

Sigh. I plopped down on a wooden bench located at the back of the school. "Life sucks," I muttered as I gazed up at the clouds passing by in the forever blue sky.

It was a close call, but I successfully dodged Nadeshiko and Tadase after music class and distracted Kukai by telling him there was a squirrel. For some reason, those things freak him out.

You think Nagihiko would tell them about yesterday with that… Stupid, good-for-nothing, lying, slutty, horrible at acting, big attitude bitch! I _can't_ believe I thought we were actually becoming friends.

I guess that kinda makes me a dummy.

I pouted thinking about that.

It's all that cross-dresser's fault. He just _had_ to be at the door listening to Ikuto and my conversation. If he didn't hear it, then I probably wouldn't have gone to the mall with him yesterday and he wouldn't hate my guts for "being mean" to his girlfriend.

How the hell does he see through my act and not Saaya's?

Amu _was_ right to look out for her.

Ugh! I clenched my fists. I want to kill someone right now. And by someone, I mean Saaya. For starters, however, I might kill her two foolish henchmen. Or would it be henchwomen? They_are_ both girls. Lulu and Yaya…

I shook my head. Who cares about that? That doesn't matter right now.

What matters right now is how I'm going to:

1.) Get back at those three whores

2.) Find a cure for Nagihiko's stupidity

3.) Avoid my friends and not tell them about yesterday

Because no one and I mean _no one_ makes a mockery of Rima KusuKusu Mashiro!

I just feel sorry for the others. They've had to tolerate Saaya longer than I have.

What is up with that purple-head making his friends and sister miserable? How can he not see Saaya is awful? Why did he even ask her?

I got comfortable on the bench by resting my back against it, crossing my feet together and placing my folded hands in my lap. I sighed. "Nagihiko…"

I was too preoccupied getting comfortable that I didn't notice someone approaching me from behind.

My friends found me, huh? I had the urge to tell them off and to leave me alone, but for some reason only God knows, I didn't. I decided to endure whoever it was.

I began to hum to signal the person to start.

"R-Rima-t-tan?"

I slightly smiled. "Yes, Nadesh-" My head quickly turned in the direction of the person, realizing that Nadeshiko calls me 'Rima-chi.' When I saw the person behind me, I shot her a death glare. "What do you want, Yuiki-san?"

That's low of Saaya, sending one of her friends. I rolled my eyes and waited for the so called Yaya to speak. Her reaction, however, caught me off guard.

"NO!" she screamed. She walked and came in front of; she looked me in the eye. "Don't call Yaya, Yuiki-san. Call Yaya, YAYA!"

My eyes widened and my left eye started twitching because of her volume. "Alright. What does… Yaya want? Did her royal bitchiness send you here to get more info about me? Well here, I'll save you the trouble. Hi, I'm Rima KusuKusu Mashiro and I was born on February 6. I used to attend Briar Wood Prep in Kyoto and lived there for 16 years until-"

"Rima-tan!" Yaya interrupted. "Saaya-tan didn't send Yaya here. Yaya came here because of Yaya."

All I managed to say was, "What?"

She sighed. "Can Yaya take a seat next to Rima-tan?"

I narrowed my eyes. "No," I said flatly. Yaya took a seat next to me anyways. I rolled my eyes. "So, what do you need?"

She played with her fingers before responding. "Yaya needs help." I was going to ask why me, but she continued on. "Since Rima-tan's in student council, Yaya thought she could go to Rima-tan for help."

"Help on what?" There was silence until I thought of something. "Saaya?" I asked jokingly.

The calm reaction she had a second ago soon became a hyper one. "Yes! How did you know? Rima-tan's really good!"

Wait, what? I was so confused.

"Aren't you friends with Saaya? Why do you need help involving Saaya?"

"It's true that Yaya is friends with Saaya-tan, but she's… she's…"

"A big pain in the ass," I finished for her.

"If Rima-tan puts it that way, then yes." I signaled for her to state her problem with her 'boss.' "Saaya-tan is so contradictory! She says that Lulu-chi and Yaya should be happy if she ditches us and goes hang out with Nagi-kun, but she didn't like it when Yaya told her she liked this guy…" she trailed off.

I tilted my head to the side. Although I hardly know her, I never pegged for the girl next to me with that baby personality of hers to ever like someone. By now, I was interested in this conversation and I almost forget about my earlier problems with Nagihiko. The keyword being _almost_.

"Ooh, Yaya likes someone," I teased.

Unlike Amu who would blush several different shades, Yaya glomped me instead. With a shocked expression she said, "Yeah! How did Rima-tan know? Yaya's really happy she went to Rima-tan instead of Nade-nii."

Tell me why she's friends with Saaya. They're complete opposites!

I pushed Yaya off of me. "Uh, Yaya, before I ask about that person," I coughed, "I have a question. You seem like a hyper, childish, perky and cute sugar freak. Why-"

"Thanks Rima-tan!" She pressed her face against mine. This was getting annoying.

I shoved her off again. I cleared my throat and finished my sentence. "Why are you friends with Saaya?"

Her hyper self faded as she sighed. "In elementary school, Saaya-tan promised to pay attention to Yaya when Yaya's little brother was born. Since Yaya's parents gave their attention to Tsubasa-chan, Yaya had no one. When Saaya-tan asked Yaya if she wanted to be her friend, Yaya accepted even with the consequences that would've happen, as long as someone paid attention to Yaya. Also, Yaya stayed Saaya-tan's friend because Yaya didn't want to lose Lulu-chi"

There was a moment of silence. I was replaying her answer in my head. It's hard with her talking in third person.

"And for Rima-tan's information, Lulu-chi is the one that _actually_ does the snooping. Yaya just stands and watches."

Hmm… I guess this Yaya person isn't as bad as I thought. Now on to another note. "Okay, so Yaya," I started, "who's the person you-"

"Ah! There you are Mashiro-san. Tsukiyomi-sensei and Hoshina-san want to talk to you in the music classroom. They mentioned something about your grade." A green haired boy came running up to us. He stopped and pushed up his glasses.

I raised an eyebrow. Kairi isn't one to lie, so what _about_ my grade? We've only had three assignments and I got good marks on all them. Not only that, but Ikuto and Utau are so biased.

"Alright, but it's Rima or Rima-chan." I stopped a second; I sound like Yaya. Oh, well. "Yaya over there doesn't address me so formally and I barely know her."

He just stood there and looked at me; I face-palmed. I turned to Yaya.

I don't know if it was me, but as soon as Kairi showed up, Yaya seemed to be on cloud nine as did Kairi. I wonder…

Kairi bowed slightly at Yaya. "G-Good day, Yuiki-san. H-How are you?"

She perked up. "H-Hi Kairi-kun. Yaya's great! A-And like Rima-tan said, call Yaya, Yaya."

I smirked as I watched their little exchange. At the end, Kairi bowed again. "Remember be in the music class, Rima-senpei. See you later, Yaya-senpei." He walked away.

Yaya beamed to herself and that's when I officially knew. "So, Kairi-kun?" I smirked.

She jumped up and down while clapping. I kinda giggled thinking how pissed Saaya must get from her. "Rima-tan's really good! How does she know Kairi-kun?"

"He's Utau's manager's little brother. Now, I have a question Yaya. Why doesn't Saaya like Kairi-kun? He's super smart, but sometimes too serious. He's really organized, but he can also be shy and awkward." I paused in listing some of Kairi's traits and waited for Yaya to answer.

"Saaya-tan doesn't like Kairi-kun because he let Rima-tan and Amu-chi out of the bathroom!"

Saaya is an idiot. Offense intended. Why would you lock a bathroom? Other people need to go in there too! Now, a classroom, maybe…

I seized my phone from my pocket to check the time. Break was ending in several minutes and I still needed to swing by the music class.

"Yaya, I need to go."

She frowned. "Rima-tan's leaving Yaya? Yaya thought we were becoming good friends." I narrowed my eyes. That's what I said yesterday to Saaya and it wasn't true, but if Yaya's saying it then I guess it is.

I told her I'd see her later, but twitched as I saw her on the ground rolling around, kicking and hitting the grass – basically, she was having a tantrum.

"Don't worry, Yaya. I'll see you later, okay?"

That calmed her down. Phew! She opened her arms for a hug and I followed through. A few more seconds and I stepped back.

She waved to me and I waved back, then I turned on my heel and run toward the music room.

I shook my head and giggled. She's so immature; I guess that's what makes her Yaya.

When I reached the music room, I saw the door was open. I peered inside and saw blackness. I cautiously walked in, wondering if Kairi was lying.

I was fully inside the music room and still no signs of anybody. I grunted. "Kairi-kun, lied to me!"

Suddenly, the door behind me shut and I heard a click. I was engulfed in darkness. Great. Then that moment, the lights flew on and I was face-to-face with my senseis.

Ikuto and Utau, mostly Utau, were staring hard at me. Their arms were crossed over their chest and they shook their heads. "No, Rima. Kairi didn't lie to you…" Utau trailed.

I felt a pair of hands on my shoulder and slightly quivered. The person rotated me and I saw who it was. Nadeshiko, Tadase and Kukai were in the same stance as Utau and Ikuto. "We lied to Kairi."

Wouldn't that still mean Kairi lied to me?

I sighed in defeat. "Fine, you guys got me. What do you want?"

Kukai perked up like Yaya earlier. "You know what I want? I want my senseis to stop comparing me to my brother Shuusui!"

I narrowed my eyes. I heard everybody groan while Ikuto said, "Smart choice, Utau."

Utau went over to Kukai and flicked him in the head. "That's not what Rima was talking about! I'm sure she already knows what we want."

I rolled my eyes. "Duh! You all want to know what happened yesterday at the mall with Nagihiko and It."

They snickered. "It?"

"Yeah, yeah. Why didn't you just ask Nagihiko?"

"I did ask, Nagi, when he came home. I recall him saying 'go ask that…" Nadeshiko sweat-dropped. "Anyways, he said that he wasn't telling us anything, so we're asking you. And of course, if we did ask Nagihiko, his point of view would be biased."

True. "Alright, I'll tell you guys." I peered at the clock. "Can I explain everything at lunch since the bell's about to…"

_*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*_

"Ring," I smirked. Did I call that or what? "We'll meet back in here at lunch."

Everyone thought about it. They at last came to an agreement. Utau stepped forward. "How do we know you're going to show up? If I know you, you're going to ditch." When a thought popped in her head, she smirked. "I know how you're going to show up."

"How Utau-neesan?" Tadase questioned.

Utau pulled Nadeshiko over and whispered something her ear; Nadeshiko smirked as a result. This can't be good.

"Rima," Utau began, "you come in here at lunch and tell us about yesterday or else I dare you-"

"Dare!" Kukai exclaimed. "Why a dare?"

Ikuto smirked, realizing what his little sister was thinking. "I get it. If the munchkin shows up, then she won't do the dare. If the munchkin doesn't show up however, then she'll _do_ the dare, no matter how extreme it is."

"Why would she, Ikuto-niissan?"

"It's a pride thing. She doesn't want to lose her pride or dignity."

I pouted and death glared at Utau for thinking of that and Ikuto for saying the reason out loud.

Wait, how does Utau even know about my pride issues in the first place? "Utau, how did you know that?"

"Yua told me," she said short and to the point. Remind me to kill Yua when I see her again. "Anyways, Rima, I dare you-"

"Ooh, make it a triple dog dare," Kukai stated.

"Sure… Rima, I triple dog dare you to-"

"Make it a quadruple dog dare," Kukai proclaimed. Remind me to kill him also.

Utau flared. "Alright! Rima, I quadruple-"

"Make it-"

"KUKAI, SHUT UP!" everyone shouted at the same time.

Utau cleared her throat. "For the last time. I quadruple dog dare you to…" Utau placed a finger on her chin. "Uh, I dare you to…"

"Kiss Nagi in front of Saaya," Nadeshiko concluded. My eyes widened and the others' jaws dropped. Who knew Nadeshiko could be so devious? I'm so proud of her.

On second thought, she used her deviousness on me. I gulped.

Everyone was satisfied with the dare I'd have to do if I didn't show up. Everyone except me, of course. When that was all taken care of, the warning bell rang.

Without saying goodbye, I ran past Utau and Ikuto, toward the side door – remembering the door I came in was locked – and booked it to class.

_Chemistry_

"Now that everybody has turned in their homework and no one has questions, we can get started on that experiment I was talking about last class. Everyone will be working in pairs-"

Morioka-sensei was halted by the students looking around the classroom at their friends signaling they were a partnership. I sighed.

"For your information, class, they're assigned pairs." The class groaned and I laughed inside, but stopped, thinking I could get paired up with a wacko. "Wow, since everyone's so excited to hear who their partner is, I'll start with that first."

The class groaned once again. I like Morioka-sensei and all, but he can get on my nerves. He listed the pairs. There were cheers and boos.

He finished the front of the paper and then turned to the back. "Lastly, Yamamoto-san and Yamabuki-san as one pair. Fujisaki-kun and Mashiro-san as the other."

Hmmm? I wonder if Nagihiko's still mad at me.

I turned to Nagihiko sitting a few seats away from me. I saw him glance at me and then faced forward, raising his hand.

"Yes, Fujisaki-kun?"

"Morioka-sensei, wouldn't it be better if for the last two pairs you didn't put the two brightest students together and the two not so bright students together?"

"You know what, Fujisaki-kun, you're right. This experiment_ is_ somewhat difficult."

That answers that question. I mentally sighed.

The sensei got out his pencil and erased something, but flipped it over and wrote in its place. "Then how about Yamabuki-san and Mash-"

I literally wanted to gag that point, but Morioka-sensei was interrupted yet again.

"Morioka-sensei, could you possibly put Yamabuki-san and I together?"

He's _that_ mad he doesn't want to work with me? Or he could be saving me from Saaya?

Nah, it has to be the first one with the way he acted yesterday.

"Alright Fujisaki-kun. You and Yamabuki-san as one pair and Yamamoto-san and Mashiro-san as the other."

I heard whispering behind me about the sudden switch.

Get over it people. It's none of your business.

You can tell I'm pissed now, can't you? I have to work with the person who told Saaya all about my quirks, spied on me and took peeks at my private files.

I growled, shutting up the people behind me.

"This lab will require the use of chemicals and other items, thus you must wear safety glasses in the lab at all times. If I see you with them off, then I'll have you come back in here and do bookwork. Now for the procedures." He scanned his desk for the directions. "I guess I left them in the lab. Let's go to the lab and I'll explain from there."

Everybody got up from their seats and headed for the door.

"Sit with your assigned partner!"

Does he want me to die?

When we reached the lab, each pair went to a workstation. I didn't really give a shit where Lulu wanted to sit, so I picked a station in the middle of the room. As soon as Lulu walked in, she spotted me and came over.

Morioka-sensei entered once all the students filed in. He looked at us. He grunted. "I told you, you need your safety glasses." He pointed at a shelf in the back where our glasses laid.

Everyone got down from the stools and headed for the back. As I was about to jump down from the stool – yes, I'm still short – someone almost tripped me. I didn't have to look up to see who it was.

Saaya passed by and stuck her tongue at me. I rolled my eyes. I was going to walk to the back, but was stopped.

"Mashiro-san, I can get your glasses if you want," Lulu said.

"Okay, go ahead." I got back on the stool. At least I didn't have to walk.

When everyone was situated, Morioka-sensei finally explained the experiment.

"Class, if you look over your workstation, you'll already see your materials. I set them out last period. This experiment is called 'Rainbow in a Bottle.' It took the headmaster some convincing to do this because it requires substances not allowed on campus… Anyways, I do not want anyone of you to smell or taste anything to see which it is. That's why you see the test tubes and bottles are labeled."

He cleared his throat and began telling us step-by-step what to do.

"Now before the experiment, can anyone tell me what the purpose of this lab is?" Somebody raised their hand. "Fujisaki-kun?"

"The purpose is to alter the chemical properties of a given solution, thereby giving it a spectrum of primary colors."

The sensei clapped. "Very good, Fujisaki-kun. Too bad you aren't paired with Mashiro-san. You two could have taken this experiment to the chemistry extreme!"

He's officially cracked.

Nagihiko and I glanced at each other, but he shook it off and faced Saaya. I turned to Lulu who was frantically writing on my right.

"This is impossible!"

I examined what she was writing. "Uh Yamamoto-san, no offense, but what is this?"

"There the notes for the experiment. I have no idea-" I snatched the pencil from her.

"Don't worry, I know what to do." I grabbed the empty bottle and poured a light brown liquid in it, also known as the given solution.

"Are you sure, Mashiro-san? Morioka-sensei did say the lab was difficult."

"Yeah, I paid attention. Could you hand me substance number one?" Lulu gave me the test tube. "Thanks." As I was pouring, I decided to start a conversation because I hate awkward silences. Why else would I talk to this stalker? "So, why do you take notes?"

I put the test tube down and gently swirled the bottle's contents.

"Like what Nagihiko-kun said, Saaya and I aren't two of the brightest students in class. In fact, we're the opposite."

"Oh." I placed the bottle on the table and picked up substance numbers two and three. I'm curious. What _are_ these?

I poured them in and the contents in the bottle started foaming. Are we doing this right?

"Are you doing it right, Mashiro-san?" Lulu asked somewhat anxious.

I narrowed my eyes. For some reason, I thought she wouldn't care and she'd be meaner than this. "Yes, I am." This was a risk I'm taking, but who cares. "You _should_ know science is one of my best classes, what with you taking peeks at my private files."

When I turned to her, I didn't see the expecting dark look, instead a regretful one. "You know about that? It's because Saaya told you yesterday, huh?"

"Yeah, she did." I stopped working. "How did you know that?"

"She told Yaya and me." She didn't sound confident about her answer, but I decided not to go into that. "Look, Mashiro-san," she noticed I wasn't working on the experiment. "Aren't you supposed to be pouring, grabbing and swirling?"

I continued on with the experiment. "No offense again, but I thought you and Saaya don't give a shit about school."

"That's only Saaya. I, on the other hand, _do_ care about school. It's just that science is my least favorite class and my lowest grade. That's why I need to do well on this experiment."

She looked into my eyes and I could tell she was telling the truth. I settled to put aside my anger toward this girl to help her with the ways of chemistry. "Alright, we're going to do this together now and I'll explain as we go along."

She nodded her head and smiled. "Thanks," she pondered, "Rima-chan."

_Fifteen minutes later_

"Do you get it now? By mixing these chemicals and substances in exact proportions and in proper order, we change the molecular structure of the original compound to produce…"

"Rainbow in a bottle!"

"Yup. You catch on fast, Yamamoto-san."

"Not really. You're really good at explaining. Oh, Rima-chan, you want to do the honors?" she smiled.

"Sure." Lulu handed me the eyedropper full of the last substance. I held it above the bottle and let three drops fall into the mixture.

Then, Lulu and I jumped from our stools and ducked under our station. A small boom was heard and the room got quiet. When it was safe, Lulu and I got out from under and saw our work.

The once light brown substance had turned into an array of colors. The colors swirled and filled the bottle. They rose to the top and poured out.

Morioka-sensei came over to us. "This class is what the finished product should look like. Leave it to Mashiro-san to get it-"

"Actually, Yamamoto-san and I did it together," I interrupted. Lulu held up her hand and I lifted mine up slightly; she high-fived me.

"And that class is teamwork. Now carry on and see if you can do the same." When he saw everybody working again, he bent down toward the table. "I'm glad you two worked together. Yamamoto-san, I'm sure you learned a few new things from Mashiro-san, am I correct?"

"Yes, sensei."

"Good; you're chemistry grade will go up in no time. Since you two have finished, you two can talk while the others work on their experiments." With that, he left us and went to observe the rest of the class.

I sighed and leaned on the station, crossing my arms on the table and resting my head on top.

"Watch what you're doing, Mashiro-san! You almost knocked over the bottle," Lulu scoffed with a strange accent. She moved the bottle that was an inch away from me.

There's the Lulu I don't really know! Pushy, mean, bitchy, rude… Need I go on?

"Uh, sorry about that Rima-chan. My Nagoya accent slips sometimes." She started cleaning up our station.

Is she bi-polar or something? I have the urge to ask her. "No, need to worry?"

I physically smacked myself. Why did I end my sentence as a question?

"Rima-chan, don't kill yourself or else I'd be to blame."

I looked over at the clock. There was another 30 minutes left of class. God, take me now!

I didn't want to talk to Lulu at all, so I faced away from her and watched the rest of the class. Everyone was struggling with the experiment, even Nagihiko, but that's probably because of his "darling" girlfriend.

I think I'm going to be sick.

"You know, Rima-chan, I'm glad you were my partner. Everything was much clearer when you explained it. You're so cute and adorable and smart and kind."

Is she trying to get on my good side because it's kinda working.

"And you'd be the perfect science tutor for me."

I raised my head from my crossed arms. So, that's what this is about! She wants me to tutor her and in the process my guard will be down, so she can find out more information for Saaya. Yeah, that is _not_ going to happen.

I fake-smiled. "Sure, why don't I tutor you? Call me when hell freezes over, kay?" Not so sweet now. I smirked.

Her accent appeared again. "Geez, Rima-chan, I try and be nice and this is what I get. All I get is attitude." She moved closer to me.

I remained calm. "If your definition of nice is spying on me and looking into my private files, I'd love to know your definition of mean."

Lulu backed off. "It's not that I had a choice," she mumbled. "But Saaya guilt tripped me into in. She was so demanding when she was on her vacation in the Bahamas. So demanding that when I was sick, I had to ask innocent Yaya to fill in for me. Whatever you do, don't blame Yaya. Blame me."

"I know, Yaya told me that you usually do it." Oops, I quickly covered my mouth. I wasn't supposed to slip that I talked to her. "I mean-"

"Wow, you really are cute, Rima-chan. While I was looking for Yaya at break, I saw her talking to you. So, what did she want to know?"

"Oh, nothing really. Stuff about Saaya and Kairi-kun." I face-palmed. I let something slip again.

"No need for that. I already know. She told Saaya and I that; though, Saaya can't stand him at all. Sometimes, I wonder how people like Saaya and Yaya are friends. I mean Yaya's a good friend and she means well. She's always so happy and hyper and lifts me up from my bad moods."

I see now why Lulu and Yaya are friends and how Saaya and Yaya are "friends," but what about Saaya and Lulu. "Lulu, why are you friends with Saaya?"

A shocked expression showed up on her face, due to me calling her by her first name. The shock wore off and confusion took up its place. She was about to say something when we heard an explosion.

We all ducked under our tables and waited for the sensei to tell us when to get up. When I stood up, I saw workstation completely covered in blue.

"Saaya-chan, I told you not to put more than three drops."

Morioka-sensei groaned. "Fujisaki-kun, Yamabuki-san, can you go over there for a sec? I'll have to clean this mess up." They nodded. As Lulu and I got back up on our stools, the "lovely" couple approached us.

"If it isn't Lulu and Mashiro-san." As Saaya went over to Lulu, she slightly shoved me. "Lulu, tell Yaya I won't be joining you guys for lunch today. I'll be with my Nagi-koi."

I gagged.

"Yeah, same for me Rima-chan. Tell the others I won't be joining them for lunch." At least, he's talking to me; that's progress. I nodded my head.

"Wait, but Saaya, you promised Yaya and I you would have lunch with us today. My dad packed me a huge lunch."

"I know did, but that was before Nagi asked me."

"Sorry, Lulu-chan," Nagihiko apologized. "If you'll feel lonely, then Saaya why don't-"

"No!" I interrupted. "Lulu and Yaya won't be lonely at lunch because they'll be joining my friends and me."

Lulu smiled while Nagihiko and Saaya were surprised at the sudden invitation.

"If you want it that way, Mashiro-san." Before Saaya walked away, she whispered something into Lulu's ear. I saw a smirk on Saaya's face as she and Nagihiko went to their newly cleaned station.

"Thanks for that, Rima-chan, but you didn't have to do that. If Yaya and I join you, Saaya expects a full report from me. And as payback for helping me with this lab and science, I honestly don't want to do anymore spying on you."

"You don't have to tell Saaya. Just laugh in her face and say something random. I insist you join us. My friends will get to know you two a little better."

She smiled. "I can see why Nagihiko-kun was in lo- I mean, thanks Rima-chan. To answer your earlier question before getting interrupted. Truth be told, I don't really know why I'm friends with Saaya. But you're a good friend, Rima-chan."

Suspicious on the first part about Nagihiko, but other than that, I'm content. I guess I can be friends with Lulu and Yaya, despite what occurred in the past. "No problem, Lulu. And don't worry, I'll tutor you in science."

_Lunch_

I told Lulu and Yaya to wait outside as I slowly walked in the music room. "Hey guys, I'm here."

My five friends emerged from the music office. "Aw, you actually showed up. I kinda wanted to see you kiss Fujisaki-kun in front of Yamabuki-san," Kukai laughed.

Yaya and Lulu didn't heed my warning and barged into the room. "What!"

My five friends began pointing. "Who? What? When? Where? Why are they here!"

"Oh, them? Lulu and Yaya are having lunch with us."

Nadeshiko and Utau exchanged glances before approaching Lulu and Yaya. Luckily, Kukai and Tadase held them back before they could do damage. Ikuto backed away.

"I'm just going to go have lunch with the other teachers then. Utau fill me in at home." Ikuto walked – more like ran – out of the room.

"Kukai, Tadase, let us go! We want to have a little chat with those two." Kukai or Tadase didn't let go. Instead, they told Lulu and Yaya to make themselves comfortable. Such gentlemen, huh?

Nadeshiko and Utau finally got out of their grips and dragged me into the music storage room. They shot out questions like there was no tomorrow.

"Sheesh, calm down! I talked with both of them and they're not really what you perceive them to be. That's only when they're with Saaya; so relax." At least, I hope so.

"Fine, but you're still telling us the story." The three of us walked out of the storage room and saw that a picnic blanket and basket was laid out on the floor. We stood there amazed.

"Guys hurry up and eat. This food is incredible. Yamamoto-san's dad is an awesome chef."

We did what Kukai said. We tossed our lunches and dug into the picnic basket. He was right, the food is good.

As we ate, I explained yesterday's situation to my dismay. Surprisingly, Yaya and Lulu knew what happened. I know it may not sound suspicious, considering that Saaya could've told them, but still there was something unusual about it.

I tried not to get into that because the seven of us – yes, Ikuto came back – were getting along. I smiled. Hmmm, I guess some things can change.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_**Nana: **Interesting…

**Me: **Is that your version of boring?

**Nana: **Err, uh… Just do what you want to do!

**Me: ***Twitch* All right, then. See everyone next time.

I know, not really an exciting chapter, but it had to be done. This way, you'll see how Yaya and Lulu truly are without Saaya. *Cough* Hehe. Don't worry. I promise the next chapter will be more interesting; at least, that's what I hope.

Good news: My ankle will be healed soon and I can play again. :D Bad news: I might not be able to update often after the next chapter. :-/

P.S. Thank you for the reviews, favorites and alerts. They feel like hugs from a friend. ;)

**Truths:**

#43: I love when questions on a test give away an answer to another question.

#44:My sisters and I call our parents by their first name when they don't respond to "Mom" or "Dad."


	27. Behind Her Amber Eyes

(Rima's POV)

_A few nights later_

"Thanks, Rikka."

"No problem, Onee-san. Bye-bye." Rikka exited my room, shutting the door behind her.

I smiled and sat back in my chair, enjoying the plate of mochi ice cream I asked Rikka to bring up for me. Yes, I was _too_ lazy to go downstairs and get it myself.

I stuffed one in my mouth and then gained control of the computer mouse. I was surfing around on the internet when something popped up.

"WonderfulSinger is requesting a video chat."

Who is this?

I studied the name for awhile, trying to figure out who it was. When I had absolutely no clue, I settled on rejecting it. Before I rejected though, I put another mochi in my mouth. The mochi was, however, too cold, so I flailed my hands. In the process, my elbow bumped the mouse and the chat got accepted.

Oops. I immediately dropped the mochi in my mouth onto the place and hurriedly tried to close the window. When I saw two familiar people show up on the screen, I stopped.

"Do you think she accepted? Do you think she'll be able to see us?"

"I don't know. She might not know it's us. You should've picked a more obvious name. And yes, Yua-tan, she'll be able to see us… once you step back from the camera!"

"What are you talking about? The name is _so_ obvious! Geez, Kirishma-kun, you didn't have to yell. I hate it when people yell at me."

"Not really. Wonderful singer… Yeah right. And how do you think I feel? You've been nailing me to finish _your_ project. Not to mention, you've pulled me out of basketball practice early this whole week."

"That's different!"

"How is that different?"

I watched as my friends were arguing on the other end. I began laughing loudly. Same old Kirishma and Yua.

"Riri-chi! Aww, I miss you so very much!" Yua exclaimed. "How is everything?" She came closer to the camera.

I scrunched up my face. "Not good. I'm going to say what I always used to say in Kyoto… Fate is cruel!" I threw my hands in the air, almost knocking the plate of mochi off the table.

Yua frowned. "That's too bad. What's wrong?"

"There's this new girl and she's annoying and mean as hell. She claims she hates me for a reason, but I don't even know what it is," I groaned.

"Who is it? I'm going to give that person a talking to. No one hates my Riri-chi!"

I half-smiled. "Thanks Yua-tan. I don't think that'll work though. You see it all goes back to-" I tilted my head. "Hey, Yua-tan, what happened to Kirishma-kun? Did he leave?"

She giggled. "Oh, no. I'm sitting on him." Yua positioned the camera downward.

"Hi, Rima-chan. Nice to see you. Oww. Yua-tan, would you get off me!"

"No, I don't think I-" My eyes widened as I saw Yua being raised from the ground, then dumped on the floor. "Oww. Kirishma-kun!"

The laptop's camera was facing the wall for awhile. It finally got lifted and I saw Kirishma.

"What now, Model-san!" Kirishma looked directly at the camera. "Ha, sorry about that Rima-chan. Long time no see."

I smiled. "Yeah, _sure_."

He chuckled. "I miss your sense of humor. So… You already heard this question, but you didn't get to finish the answer. How's Tokyo?"

"Like I said, this new girl hates my guts. Besides that, it's good. My family loves me as do my friends and two new friends."

"That's great to hear, Rima-chan. I wish I could say the same for me," Kirishma sighed dramatically.

I rolled my eyes. "Care to explain, Drama Queen-san?"

"Haha, very funny, Rima-chan. See how it feels to be in my shoes and having the model over here boss you around and complain. And you can't do anything about it because she's your head council president," he sighed.

I laughed inside. "Come on, it's Yua! What do you expect? This is the same person that when we were younger would always announce that she had to go to the bathroom, but then would be too lazy to get up, so she wouldn't go."

"That is so… true. And let's not forget she's also the person who would freak out if you left her alone at the checkout line with the items because she thought you wouldn't come back in time and she'd have to pay." He chuckled.

I eyed him. "Kirishma-kun, that was _you_!" I heard Yua's roaring laughter in the background.

Kirishma turned red for a second. "Oh, yeah. I guess that was."

I giggled. "Don't worry, Kirishma-kun. The basketball captain shouldn't be embarrassed by something little like that. Leading your team to defeat, that'd be different."

Yua finally came into view after she finished laughing. A smirk made its way onto her face as she laid her head on Kirishma's shoulder. "Oh Kirishma-kun, you didn't tell Riri-chi? Tsk. Tsk."

"Tell Rima what?" I shot a death glare at Kirishma. I swear if it's-

"I'm not Briar Wood Prep's basketball captain… I'm the co-captain."

"Oh, that's it? Wait, did you say co-captain? How are you the co-captain, you're really good at basketball?"

Yua pushed him off the screen. "It wasn't because of skill level, it was more of priority. As my head council right-hand person, he had to give up the position to someone who actually shows up at all practices. They gave it to Kichiro-kun."

Kirishma came back into view. "Yua-tan, can't we just share talking to Rima-chan? She's my friend and I miss her too." Yua at last agreed when I shot her a death glare.

"Well Yua-tan, that explanation makes a lot of sense. I mean Kirishma-kun's so skilled that he taught me how to play basketball and with it, I was able to beat Seiyo's undefeated basketball captain!"

Kirishma smiled, obviously proud of his accomplishment and glad he helped a friend out. Yua, on the other hand, had her mouth open.

"How the hell did you beat Nagi! He's like a skyscraper and you're an ant compared to him!"

I remained still.

"Yua-tan, you did not just call Rima-chan short?"

"Maybe, I did. What is she going to do, she-"

I emitted an aura so deadly – to Kirishma and Yua – it'd feel like I was in the same room as them instead of being in different cities.

"Wow, Yua-tan. Rima-chan's six hours away and even though there's no possible way she can get to Kyoto, I'm still scared for you."

"R-Riri-chi… Y-You know I was kidding, right?"

"Yeah, sure. You apologize now, after you see her death aura."

I growled. I pointed an angry finger at Yua on the screen. "Yua Cecil Sakurai, you're on my list with two strikes!"

"Two?" she complained. "What else have I done to you as remotely bad as calling you short?"

I said bluntly, "Telling Utau about my pride issues."

She stiffened and giggled nervously. "Hehe, Rima, you know I thought she wasn't going to- What I mean is… Please, don't kill me!" She bowed her head and put her hands together.

"Way to sell it, Yua-tan," Kirishma uttered. "Anyways this is probably off-topic, but if Rima-chan kills you, then I'd have to take over your council position and quit basketball, so I'm going to save you. Yua-tan, you said Seiyo's basketball captain is Nagi? The name sounds familiar. Who is he?"

Wrong topic, Kirishma. Dammit.

Yua's feeling of anxiety and frown faded into amusement and a smirk.

Get ready for it…

"Oh, Nagi? He should sound familiar. He's the person Rima danced with in that dance recital. Also… the guy she dumped you for!"

I face-palmed and shook my head disapprovingly. Isn't Yua wonderful? Kirishma saves Yua from my wrath, but in return she makes him feel awkward.

"I mean, come on Kirishma-kun, you know that little break romance you two had couldn't last, what, with Rima living six hours away and having someone perfect like Nagi waiting for her at home."

Kirishma just sat next to Yua. Looking into his brown eyes, he was rather uncomfortable. Yua was grinning like the Cheshire cat next to him. I wanted to kill Yua so bad.

"'Cause, Nagi is the basketball captain, a dancer, he gets good grades…" Yua listed other things. In my mind, I added that Nagi's a cross-dresser, a liar and an idiot who can't see through Saaya's acts. "I bet as soon as Rima returned home, Nagi asked her out and they are happily dating."

I twitched. And twitched. And twitched.

That sentence couldn't be anymore wrong.

Geez, why is Yua making this all embarrassing and weird? Poor Kirishma over there is taking it. It's bad enough she's making Kirishma feel awful that we weren't supposedly meant for each other.

_She's_ the one that told. And _she's_ the reason why this all started in the first place!

I huffed in and out for a few moments.

"Yua, stop making Kirishma feel bad. Kirishma-kun has qualities that Nagihiko doesn't have. And for your information, I am NOT dating Nagihiko. He's dating the bitchy new girl that hates me," I explained with my arms crossed.

Kirishma half-smiled at me and looked at Yua. Yua was drawing something with her finger in the air. "Alright, Kirishma-kun, you can add smart on your list."

I closed my eyes and shook my head. In five… four… three… two… one…

"THAT IS IT! Yua Cecil Sakurai, you're starting to _really_ piss me off! Best friend or not, I'm going to- You call me dumb and yet you make me do all your projects!"

"Kirishma-kun's right, Yua. Stop making fun of us!"

"Then again, you two would actually make a good pair. You two are peeved really easily."

Kirishma groaned while I face-palmed. "Wow, Yua-tan. Since you're not going to listen to reason, I'm going to turn this web chat off now." I reached for the mouse.

She jumped up from the chair. "NO! Rima, I promise I'll be good." I listened. "I won't be all beastie toward you or Kirishma-kun as long as you keep the web chat on. I'll even take back what I said. I'm sorry I told Utau about your pride issues and for calling you short." She gestured toward Kirishma. "I'm sorry I compared you to somebody you don't know and for saying you were dumb."

Should I believe that?

"Yua-tan, you know as well as Rima and I both know that you're not serious. You're faking; I bet anyone could see that." Really? Yeah, right. I bet Nagihiko can't see it! "Another thing, Yua-tan, you said you _promise_. We all know you can't keep promises for long." Actually, she can; it's just really rare.

At that moment, Yua literally attacked Kirishma for his last statement. Remind me again why I'm friends with them? I watched the scene in front of me, my hand slowly inching toward the mouse.

"Rima-chan, for all that is good exit now!"

"No, Riri-chi, don't listen to him!"

Which friend should I listen to? The cool, calm, collected Kirishma or the yappy, energized irksome Yua…

My right hand landed on top of the mouse; I waved with my left. "Bye Kirishma-kun. Bye Model-san."

"Yeah, Rima-chan, turn off- Oww!"

Yua pushed his head down. "Rima, wait…" I clicked the corner. "N-"

The screen returned to the regular internet. My friends… They can be annoying at times, but you gotta love them.

I went back to eating the remaining pieces of mochi and continued surfing the internet, trying to forget the recent web chat I had.

A few minutes passed and there was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said with the mochi in my mouth.

I rotated the chair toward the door. Rikka came in carrying the house phone in her hand. "Onee-san, phone for you." She handed me the phone.

I was suspicious at who would be calling, so I didn't say anything into it or put it to my ear. Instead, I hit speaker. There was silence on the other end, but then I heard talking.

"Hello? Hello? Anyone there?"

"Yua-tan, give it up. Rima-chan's not going to talk to you anymore right now. Hell, I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Shut up!"

"Gladly, so I won't have to talk to you."

I groaned. Rikka took note of this and re-snatched the phone from my hands. "Hi, Rikka here."

"Hello, Rikka-chan. Where's your sister?"

Rikka and I exchanged a glance. She winked at me. "She's doing some private matters in the bathroom. Apparently, she had too much mochi. But I'm here."

…

…

"Okay, then. So what's new and exciting in the magical world of Rikka?"

Rikka took it off speaker and progressed to the door. I mouthed out a "thank you" before she left. She nodded and smiled.

I slumped in my chair. I know I said that I gotta love my friends, which of course I do. And you're supposed to love your sibling, no matter what, but I can honestly say I love Rikka. She is such an awesome sister.

I smiled and faced the computer.

_The next day_

**Lunch**

I let out a yawn, forming my blunt expression after I was done. I put my trash in the middle and leaned against the blooming tree, hearing my friends' conversation.

"You know I love you guys and all, but I miss having lunch inside," Utau grunted.

That's right. Tsukasa let Utau and Ikuto have lunch with us. He, at first, thought it was unprofessional for teachers and students to have lunch together. He gave in after we made Tadase tell him otherwise.

I'm going to say this though… There is nothing more unprofessional than a cat-loving head-master.

"Utau, it's not _that_ bad! At least, someone will be ready if the squirrels attack."

Everybody sweat-dropped.

"Again, I repeat, very smart choice, sis."

Utau rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Thus, it got quiet, since everyone was finishing up their lunch. I observed them, bored out of my mind.

Nadeshiko sighed after a while. "It's _too_ quiet. What's wrong with us? We know each other well and we're good friends, but why aren't we talking?"

I glanced at the somewhat sad faces. Nadeshiko, knew why it was quiet; my friends did also. Even I knew.

I inspected our circle of seven. You think the circle would've been closed, right? Well, you're wrong.

There was an empty space in the middle of Nadeshiko and me. A space big enough for another person to sit in.

I'm pretty sure, you know who it is by now.

"It's that get-on-my-nerves, cross-dressing, purple-headed, dim-witted, can't-see-through-acts, eavesdropping, lying fool!"

I glared at the ground until I realized the stares of people on me. I looked up.

"Rima-san, what was that about?"

"Were you describing Nagi? Don't worry if you miss him. We probably do just as much as you," Nadeshiko mumbled.

I closed my eyes for a second, figuring out how to respond. When I thought of something, I wanted to say it. I wanted to say it out loud in front of my friends. I wanted to say it to get it off my chest. I wanted to say it for so long.

There was one problem, I just couldn't. My mind thought one way, but my mouth was the one talking and it thought differently. So instead of saying what I wanted to say, I fake-smiled. I crossed my arms and pouted. "Miss Nagihiko? As if!"

I saw many colored eyes fixed on me.

I stayed motionless, closely studying them. You can say a lot with just your eyes. According to Nadeshiko, especially my golden ones.

"But Rima-chi, your-"

"Leaving." I got up and ran off, not bothering to look back.

"Rima!"

"Rima-chi!"

"Rima-san!"

"Hey, Rima, you forgot your tra- SQUIRREL!"

I kept running, droning out their calls.

I came to a stop because I was too tired to carry on. Coincidentally, I arrived at the wooden bench I was at a couple days earlier. The same bench I was reliving the mall incident with Saaya.

Oh, joy!

I swear fate hates me.

I sat on the bench, nonetheless, because it was _also_ the same bench I realized that Yaya wasn't so bad after all.

I sat and sat wanting lunch to end. There'd be no other time than this that I would like to be in class right now.

I remained in my position, examining the several groups scattered around. I pouted.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of hands go around my eyes. There was no voice attached, so I had to say something.

"Whoever this is, get your hands off my eyes or I will personally kill," the hands were removed. I turned around to face the person, "You…"

I was surprised at the person standing a few feet in front of me. So surprised, I fell backwards from sitting on the bench and landed on the ground. Oww.

"Sorry, Rima-chan. Did I scare you?" Nagihiko helped me up.

I brushed myself off. "No! Why would I be scared of a purple-head like you? Anyways, what are you doing here?"

He motioned toward the bench. "It's kinda a long story. Want to sit?"

I growled. "Fine, but I'd _love_ to hear this."

We sat on the bench and it was quiet. Quiet. More quiet.

Minutes went by. Come on, Nagihiko. I'm getting impatient here!

"So, Rima-chan…"

"Can you hurry up?" I requested. "Why are you even talking to me? Aren't you mad?"

I observed him as he pondered the question. He finally came up with an answer. He stared straight ahead and spoke. "Well, first things first Rima-chan, I want to apologize for not being around as much during lunch with you and the others; it feels like I'm abandoning you guys."

I nodded my head, liking where this conversation was going. "Go on," I muttered.

"I also came to say I'm sorry for not hearing you out that day at the mall. I should've listened. I'm sorry for running my big mouth. And I'm really sorry that-"

"Stop saying sorry!" He looked shock; I rolled my eyes. "So, I can say it's okay."

Nagihiko smiled. "You're just going to forgive me like that?"

"I guess. Why wouldn't I? I mean as long as you-"

I was interrupted when Nagihiko reached out and gave me a hug. I twitched slightly. Should I be weirded out by his sudden urge to embrace me?

After some time though, I decided to hug back.

He backed away and stood up from the bench. He placed a finger on his chin and gazed up at the sky. "Now since that's taken care of, I need to figure out a plan.

I narrowed my eyes. "A plan for what?" Something in the pit of my stomach tells me, this won't end well.

"Another friendship plan for you and Saaya-chan. Obviously, going to the mall didn't work since you got crazy with your ice cream. There's gotta be another way."

I stared at him in disbelief, my mouth wide open. "Fujisaki Nagihiko… You're an idiot."

"Huh?" He lowered his head. "Why am I an idiot?"

"For trying to make Saaya and me friends. I'm going to tell you right now there's no possible way we ever will be friends. If you haven't noticed me, she hates me and I hate her."

"Well, if you didn't throw your cone and ice cream and cuss at her, you wouldn't have this problem."

I glared at him as I got up too. "I'm going to only say this once. Only once. _This_ is what happened: Saaya snatched my cone, told me to stay away from you, she criticized and made fun of me, dumped the cone on herself and then gave it back to me when you came into view. What other option did I have other than throw the cone and yell that one line at her?"

Nagihiko countered my glare with his own. "What are you talking about, Rima-chan! Saaya-chan would never do that! How can you lie to my face? I came here to apologize and all I get from you is this! Sheesh, I thought you were my friend. A friend should only care if their friend is happy."

"Nagihiko, Saaya _would_ do all those things! Why don't you believe me? I'm telling the truth. She even told me that you've caught her, yet apparently you're too oblivious to see it. And the point that you made that you thought your friends should only care if you're happy, then what about us! How can you not see your friends and sister don't like her either! _That_ should say something! How can you not believe them? More importantly, how can you not believe me? Nagihiko, you're my friend so hear me out when I say Saaya's a lying, messed up, creepy, demented, horrific, idiotic, slutty, jerky bit-"

My sentence was cut a little short. It wasn't because I ran out of things to say, our friends showed up, other people became visible or even Saaya appeared.

No. It was because at that moment, Nagihiko had slapped me hard across my face.

* * *

(Nadeshiko's POV)

"Wow, how far did that munchkin go? The school isn't that big."

"Ikuto, why'd you come with us? You could've gone back to the music room since you told me you have to plan the lesson for tomorrow," Utau stated.

He waved off his hand. "Ugh, whatever."

I've known Ikuto for a while so that was Ikuto for: I actually care about Rima. I want to find her and see what's wrong.

Kukai, Tadase, Utau, Ikuto and I decided to hurry and eat our lunch, then look for Rima.

There was something wrong with her. I'm pretty sure she wanted to say something else.

Ever since Saaya came back from the Bahamas, things haven't been the same. By the looks of things, I doubt they ever will be again.

I know it's not in my character to hate someone with a burning passion, but I cannot stand Saaya. She's such a…

Words can't express it.

Nagi claims we're supposed to be happy for him as his friends and sister, but we just can't be. Maybe time will tell until he's going to finally believe us. Is there anybody he'll be-

My thoughts were halted when I heard a loud slap followed by a piercing shriek.

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" Kukai asked, tense. We nodded our heads. "What do you think it could be?"

After he posed his question, we didn't have to go searching for the source. When we turned around, approximately, a couple feet in front of us stood two people, Nagi and Rima.

As I observed the scene, I automatically noticed three things:

1. Rima and Nagi _were_ talking and it was about something.

2. Nagi's right hand had been swept across his body.

Number three rattled me and also my friends.

3. There was a big red mark on Rima's cheek.

I stepped forward, which was the same time Nagihiko became aware of us. He extended out his hand, making me stop dead in my tracks. "Back off, Nade. This is _only_ Mashiro and I."

I know I would regret it later, but I did as I was told. I went back to where my friends were standing and awaited for what was going to occur next.

Nagi continued glaring at Rima as her bangs fell and concealed her eyes. She raised a hand to her cheek.

I scanned my surroundings to see people crowding around. Those I could clearly identify were Kairi, Amu, Yaya, Lulu and Saaya. The rest of the students were mostly people from my year and fan-boys and fan-girls.

Once people were done gathering, Nagi began full-on yelling at Rima.

"Listen here, Mashiro, I'm going to say this one time. How can you call someone those things if you hardly even know them?"

Let me guess, their conversation was about Saaya.

"But," Rima's tiny voice started, "they're all true. _She_ told me."

Nagi rotated to his girlfriend. All eyes were on Saaya. But like the cold-hearted demon she is, she denied it; she sugar-coated her explanation, making Nagi epically fall for it.

After all that acting practice, how the heck can he not see that? I guess that goes back to him being a love struck fool.

"Uh huh, she said that. Mashiro, you're really pathetic coming up with false answers and crap like that. How do you stand to look at yourself everyday? It can't be that much because you're so damn short! How dare you call yourself a trustworthy head council student? You're nothing, but a poor lying asshole! How does your family deal with you? All I can say is that it must be shitty for them! How-"

"Nagihiko, that's enough. Dammit, that's enough!" Ikuto shouted. "I'm your sensei, so you have to abide and stop saying those things and apologize."

"No," Nagi calmly replied.

Ikuto was taken aback next to me. I glanced over at Saaya, silently smirking in victory. I fumed. Saaya was changing Nagi.

"I don't care if it costs me a grade as long as this information gets through to that doll-fearing sissy over there." Nagi pointed at Rima. Her bangs were still covering her face.

Again, though, Rima's whisper-like voice was heard. "Nagihiko, you didn't mean all those things, did you? Nagihiko, you're going to let that monster ruin our friendship?"

Silence. Everyone waited for his response.

Nagi threw his hands in the air in frustration. "Name calling again? I seriously don't know any other way to reach through that thick skull of yours!"

Are you sure it's not the reverse, Nagi?

He smacked his forehead. "Man, I really wished you were successfully kidnapped when you were ten. That way, I would've never met a fucking dumb bitch like you!"

Everybody gasped at Nagi's language, that, and the fact Rima's been kidnapped. His fan-girls – I think – must hate him now and Rima's fan-boys must want to murder him.

In the second it got quiet again, Rima lifted her bangs to reveal the nature underneath. Her cheerful porcelain face turned into a tear-stained water show. Her mouth was curved into a frown. She closed her eyes, sniffling several times and then went on her heel and pushed past out of the circle.

Nagi shrugged it off. "So much for her." He went over to Saaya; they interlocked hands and he pecked her on the mouth.

The anger inside me had boiled to the top. I was ready to pick a fight with Nagi, but lucky for him the bell rang and he left. Everyone else dispersed except my friends, Kairi, Amu, Lulu and Yaya.

The nine of us got into another circle. "What are we going to do about Rima-senpai?"

We were coming up with ideas, but we stopped when the warning bell rang. We separated into our own ways.

On the way to class, I could only think about the previous situation. The means things Nagi said and where Rima went running to.

We _did_ agree on something before departing, though. We'd try to find Rima after school_ if_ she was still here. There was a possibility that she might not be.

Nagi _was_ in her next class.

I'll have to wait and see. I sighed as I now ran all the way to class.

_After school_

As suspected, she left…

Rima is once again… Torn into pieces. She can't deny, she can't pretend she wasn't broken up deep inside because we all saw the tears.

Underneath the strong-will and past the passiveness, lies a gentle, innocent and caring girl, hurt so much by my insensitive brother to the point of making her _truly_ cry.

Unlike the past times Rima's shown her "tears," these, she let out today were genuine. They were real tears she cried…

From behind her amber eyes.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Me:** *Cough* Sorry about the chapter. Hmm… Where are the charas...?

**Ran:** 1!

**Miki:** 2!

**Suu:** 3!

**Dia:** Happy birthday Camilla-chan!

**Me:** *Blinks* There you guys are. Wait… What?

Haha, just kidding. Yesh, today is me birthday. What a _fantastic_ chapter to put up today! DX

Don't kill me. If you _really_ want to, wait until tomorrow because I want cake. ;)

Next chapter will be more interesting – if possible – than this one.

**Truths:**

#45: At times when I feel sad in the middle of the night, I go outside, gaze at the stars and pretend I'm in a heartbreaking movie.

#46: I keep hoping that everyone always knows that they're somebody's reason to smile. :)


	28. Deep in Her Heart

(Amu's POV)

_Two days later_

The petite blonde girl across from me threw her hands up in frustration.

"What the hell! He's so messed up! I don't know why Nagihiko likes to make me cry. He doesn't know how I feel when that bitch Saaya comes into sight."

I watched as she ranted about Nagihiko and Saaya. Every few seconds, I slightly backed away from her. Who know when she was going to explode?

"Amu! Are you even listening to me?"

I snapped out of it. "Yes, Rima. Keep going."

"Gladly! Nagihiko keeps pretending he doesn't have a clue what that monster's trying to do. I just wanna get in a car and run over him. I just wanna jump up and down and scream and shout in his face. I'm going to do all those things, so he'll know how I feel. He'll feel it too."

Rima continued while I sighed. This was going to be one long afternoon.

You're probably wondering how this started, right? Well, it all started with that incident at lunch two days ago. When Nagihiko was insulting Rima, I felt bad. I wanted to get in the middle of it, but I didn't because if Nagihiko didn't listen to our music sensei, there'd be no way he would've listened to me. That and because of my cool outer character.

At least after the bell rang, I and some of her friends agreed to find her after school.

Apparently though, after Rima cried and ran out of the circle, she ran straight home and… And… I can't remember!

I sweat-dropped.

Anyways, yesterday when Rima didn't come to school, I was asked to stay in the music class during break. Her friends wanted to fill me in on what happened after she ran home, since it seemed like we're friends. Unfortunately, I don't remember. I swear I was listening when Tsukiyomi-sensei looked at me and began…

You know what, never mind.

I pushed the thought out of my head. When it kept coming back, I spazed, resulting in me rolling off my beanbag and landing face first on my hardwood floor.

It's a miracle I didn't spaz yesterday in front of everyone; I guess I'm letting my spaziness ran free right now. I sweat-dropped yet again.

Few seconds later, when I lifted my head, I felt a flick on my forehead. "Amu, are you okay? What caused your spaz attack t_his _time?"

I looked up at Rima crouching in her simple white dress with sea green trim and headband, her golden eyes exhibiting worry.

I couldn't tell Rima her friends wanted me to invite her over today since there was no school. I know Rima knows her friends like to intervene on stuff like this, but she probably doesn't know I asked her to come over because of _that_.

Don't get me wrong! I love Rima and I want her to get over that purple-haired fool who made her broken inside and instead make her smile and be happy. So, that's going to involve some lying… Crap. I suck at lying.

I sat up and put my hand behind my head. "S-Sorry for th-the spaz-z at-attack, R-Rima. Y-Y-Your ranting c-c-caused me t-to do it."

That's believable. Not. Curse the stuttering. I glanced over at Rima, her head titled to the side, thinking about my answer.

There were moments of silence until she let out a big sigh and then tears came pouring out of her eyes. "It's my fault again." Again? Why again?

I spazed even more when the tears continued to stream down her face. "Rima it's not your fault. Feel free to rant on everything. Once everything is off your chest, you'll smile again. That's what Nadeshiko and the others told- Oops." I froze.

Damn my big mouth.

I quickly covered my eyes, not wanting to see Rima's reaction. When it was quiet, I spread my fingers apart. I saw Rima in her same position, but now she wasn't crying. Instead, she had her eyebrows raised.

How did she recover from her crying that… Man, I forgot she can fake-cry! I face-palmed.

"Amu, Amu, Amu," she shook her head disapprovingly. "I wondered why you asked me to come at such short notice, but it makes perfect sense now."

I could've denied it, but with Rima I couldn't do that. My reaction was then, the opposite. I went on my knees, put my hands together and bowed. "I'm sorry for not telling you, Rima. Please forgive me."

She sighed. "Amu, I-"

"Rima, I know I shouldn't have lied to you."

"Amu, it's-"

"I should've just come out and told you why. I'm-"

"AMU!"

I stopped. "Uh, sorry I kept interrupting you Rima, I-" She growled at me and crossed her arms over her chest. "You know what, I'll stop. Go on."

She rolled her eyes. "What I've been trying to say is that it's alright. I _know_ my friends love to intervene in times like this, so it wasn't much of a surprise."

"Oh. But _why'd_ they pick me? I mean…" Nothing crossed my mind, so I flailed my arms as a substitute.

"They probably knew that you could make me smile out of everybody because of your cool n' spicy with a touch of nice attitude. I, however, don't think it's because of that."

"What is it then?"

Rima smiled big, the true first smile since she arrived. "_You_ definitely can cheer me up, but I think your spaziness is what makes me smile the most."

Is that a compliment or an insult? I guess coming from Rima it's a compliment.

"Thanks Amu," she mumbled. I smiled at her and reached out for a quick hug.

"No problem. Now when I get back with some snacks, I have a question for you."

"Oh, great," she said sarcastically.

I left her and went downstairs to the kitchen. I searched inside the pantry, wondering what Rima would want. I grabbed a handful of random food, then went up stairs.

Before I entered my room, I peeked to see inside since I left it open a crack. I saw Rima sitting in her respective beanbag and my eight-year-old sister Ami playing with Rima's hair.

I would've barged in because it is _my_ room, but halted when Ami began talking.

"Ri-chi, your hair is so pretty."

"Thanks Ami," Rima said. "Yours is too."

Ami gently glided the brush down Rima's golden locks. When the brush came to the end, Ami brought it up again, repeating the process.

"Not really. It's just light brown curls. Yours is like a princess in those fairy tale books, where the handsome prince comes in and sweeps you off your-" Rima twitched. "I'm sorry. Did I yank your hair?"

"No, no. It's fine. You can keep going."

Ami did what Rima said and kept combing her hair. That expression on Rima's face, however, didn't look like Ami pulled her hair. Instead, she twitched for some other reason. I wonder what.

After a few more minutes, I had to interrupt them. I mean, if I didn't, Rima would think I got locked in the pantry or something, because that _would_ happen to me.

I requested politely for Ami to leave and she did. Before leaving though, she went up to Rima. A smile on her face. "Thanks for letting me play with your hair, Ri-chi." She gave Rima a brief hug. "You're so nice and smiley whenever I see you. Who would ever be mean, mad or hate you?"

I closed my eyes and face-palmed. When I opened my eyes, Ami was heading for the door. "See you later, Ri-chi, sis."

As I heard the door shut, I turned toward Rima. A gloomy expression covered her face. I sighed. Ami didn't know or else she wouldn't have said that. Everything was kinda going good for Rima and then Ami just reminded her the reason of her sadness.

I carried the snacks over and placed them on my small table. I nudged her softly. "Hey Rima, you want something to eat?" I pointed at the snacks.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry." She faced away from me.

"Are you sure? We have fruit!"

She shook her head.

"We have nuts!"

Again, a head shake.

I sighed. "We have Pocky."

"Pocky! Where?"

I jumped since her reaction caught me off guard. I got the box of Pocky from the table and handed it to her.

She ripped the top open and started devouring the chocolate flavored biscuit sticks. At least, she's happy again, so I can ask her the question I've been meaning to.

I plopped down on the other beanbag and observed Rima eat her Pocky. I cleared my throat. "Rima, I have the-"

She growled and an aura emitted from her. "Never interrupt me while I eat my Pocky."

I trembled. "O-Okay."

_Five minutes later_

Once Rima finished her second box of Pocky, I was able to ask my question. "Now that the whole your-friends-asked-me-to-do-this is out in the open, I had a question concerning that."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"They told me what happened after you ran from school, but I don't remember. Can you refresh my memory?"

She blankly stared at me. I waved a hand in front of her.

"Rima?"

"Let me guess, Ikuto was telling the story and you were "paying" attention to him."

"No! No! Of course not! Rima, who do you think I am? Yeah, right. I would never. Pfft. As if!"

"I'm taking that as a yes," she uttered.

"Can you just tell me, Rima?"

"Yeah." She placed a finger on her chin. "After I ran from school, I went straight home. Since it was Friday my dad had a half day at work, so when I came home he interrogated me on why I was home from school early."

"What did you say?"

"What could a sixteen-year-old girl like me say? Nothing. When I didn't answer his questions, he finally noticed something was wrong; I had been crying. He just told me to go upstairs."

"Didn't you tell your parents eventually? And why weren't you in school yesterday? Why didn't you come?"

"Yes, but I didn't tell them Nagihiko did it. I said I failed a test, which wasn't shocking news if you go back to my years at school from age 10 to 13."

"But you told me the reason why you're parents kept arguing back then was because of your poor grades? Did they fight this time?"

"No, because I think that was _then_. They said that it was fine and to try harder next time."

I nodded. "The next question. Why didn't they send you to school?"

"They _did_. I pretended to walk to school, but stopped at a local bookstore and read manga until school was over. Besides, it was only a half day yesterday."

I stared at Rima. "Rima, you didn't say _why_ you didn't come to school."

She sighed. "Like I could go to school after what Nagihiko had said to me in front of everybody."

I went over and comforted her. "It's okay, Rima."

"It sucks. Everything Nagihiko said was true," she whispered.

My jaw dropped and I looked at her shocked. "Rima, never _ever_ say that! Of course it's not true! It would _only_ be true if he said it to Saaya." I laughed to ease the mood.

She half-smiled. "If what you're saying's the case, then why am I feeling this way? I know it might sound weird when I tell you this, but whenever anyone tells me something I don't want to hear, I usually try to shrug it away. With Nagihiko, though, I take whatever he says to heart." Rima gazed at the ground.

I examined her. "How long have you taken his words to heart?"

She crinkled her nose trying to come up with the answer. "Around the time Saaya came and when Nagihiko was being an ass toward me. I guess it's because I'm not used to him being this way?"

Or… and I'm just spit-balling here, but something else?

"I still remember the day I just moved to Tokyo. I was reading my gag manga while he was yelling on the phone next door. At first I thought he was an egotistical, self-centered, sadistic, chauvinist pig. But after awhile, I realized that he was a sweet, caring, funny, helpful… lying, annoying playboy!"

I twitched slightly at the last description. "R-Rima?"

She looked up. "Sorry, Amu. You did say my friends wanted me to get out everything in the open, right?"

I nodded. "By all means continue."

"How could Nagihiko have easily forgotten all the time and moments we shared in the past, the hopes and the fears, the tears – of joy – and the laughs? How did he forget the time we danced, went on our "date," how I tutored him, how we got locked in a closet… " Her face fell into her hands. "Why am I saying all this? Where is this coming from?"

"Rima, it's fine. But I think- No, I _know_ why you're feeling this way." I know I have my moments, but this time I know what I'm talking about.

She looked at me confused. "Why, Amu?"

I took a deep breath. How should I tell her this gently? "Rima, you're… Rima you…" I trailed, to see if she caught on to my speculations.

She became lost in thought and then there was silence between us.

Minutes passed until she finally looked at me to reveal her answer. "Amu… Before you even suggested that, _that_ was the last thing I would've ever thought. But now, in the time I was venting and thinking, I think I agree. I have and I do." She sighed. "What do I do about it?"

I embraced her wholeheartedly. "You'll think of something, Rima. Everything will be okay."

Will it really be though?

* * *

(Rima's POV)

_Few hours later_

"Thanks for the ride, Hinamori-san."

"No problem, Rima. Come over anytime you want." Amu's mom drove out of sight.

I turned around and gazed at my house a few seconds before going in. That's strange, no lights were on.

I bent down to the welcome mat and got the spare key since I forgot mine. I put the key in the lock and turned. When I pushed open the door, the house was completely dark.

"Mama? Papa? Rikka?" I felt for the light switch against the wall and flicked it. The darkness was soon replaced with light.

I made my way into the kitchen and saw a note on the counter. I read it to myself.

Hunny-Bunny,

You must be home from the Hinamori's if you're reading this. Well, Rikka wanted to go out for dinner tonight, so we did. If you want dinner, don't look in the fridge because I didn't make anything. Instead, I thought it'd be a good idea if you had dinner over at the Fujisakis'. I already asked Nade and Nagi's mother and she's thrilled to have you over. We'll be home soon.

Love,

Mama

P.S. Papa and I need to talk to you about you playing hooky yesterday.

What the? How'd they find out! Rikka couldn't have told them or could she? Wait… what am I saying, I didn't even tell Rikka! Ugh, I'll find out sooner or later.

I scanned the note again. Dinner at the Fujisaki's? I recall the last time I had dinner over there. I shuddered. I am _not_ going over there, especially since the conversation I had with Amu earlier raced through my mind.

I'd make do with what we got in the refrigerator. It won't be bad; it'll be like when Papa and Mama were fighting and I'd have to fend for myself.

I walked over to the refrigerator and opened it up. Nothing.

I went over to the cabinets. Nothing again.

I went over to the pantry. Nothing once again!

Did my mom purposefully do this, so I'd _have_ to go over? At any case, I'm not hungry.

Suddenly, my tummy rumbled.

Fate is cruel.

_Ten minutes later_

I rang the Fujisaki's doorbell. No answer. I was getting cold standing outside. Sure, I had a jacket, but it was still pretty windy.

At last I heard footsteps approaching the door. Please, don't be…

"I got it." The person who answered the door glared at me. "What are you doing here, Mashiro?" I didn't answer. I could only stare at him. "Answer me, you-"

"Young master, that's not how you talk to somebody, let alone Rima-san. Please, come in sweetie." Baaya let me in.

"Sweetie? Yeah, right. She's anything, but sweet," he scoffed. "I'm going upstairs. Tell me when dinner's ready." Nagihiko darted away.

"Pay no attention to him, Rima-san. He's going through hormonal changes. Your mom has already informed us about the dinner arrangements, so this is no problem. For now, go upstairs. The young miss and the young pop star are waiting for you."

"Thank you, Baaya." I bowed and scaled the stairs.

I passed many rooms before arriving at Nadeshiko's. I tapped softly on the door and Utau opened it.

"Rima! You're here!" She yanked me inside the room; I saw Nadeshiko on the computer. "Nade, she's here."

Nadeshiko rotated her seat. "Hey Rima-chi, how was it at Amu-san's house?" Wow. Nadeshiko kinda admitted she made Amu invite me over to her house. As if reading my thoughts, Nadeshiko added, "Hinamori Amu-san just sent me e-mail saying you found out."

"Oh, okay. Amu's house was- Utau, why are you here? No studio today?" I hurriedly changed the subject.

"Yup, Yukari gave me a day off. I would've left earlier with Kukai, Tadase and Ikuto – they were here also – since the wicked witch of Japan showed up. Unfortunately, they left when I was in the bathroom." She placed her hands on her hips. "Now Rima, answer the question and don't change the subject!"

"What subject?"

She face-palmed. "Nade, you try." Utau flopped on Nadeshiko's bed as I sat on the floor with my legs crossed.

Nadeshiko got down from her seat and sat across from me. "Amu-san's house? What did you two do? Did you guys talk about anything?"

Amu didn't tell them? She probably didn't have to. "How did you two know I was coming over after Amu's house?"

"We asked your little sister to eat out tonight and we made her suggest to your parents to have dinner with the Fujisaki's. Rima, I love you, but when I'm hungry I'm impatient, so answer the damn question already!" Someone's irritable.

"Wait, "it" is here?" I'm trying as much as possible to stall. It hurt to say it to Amu about what I was feeling because of the broken bond Nagihiko and I have right now, but to say it to his sister and close friend would make me worse.

"Yes, "it" is here, sadly. Rima-chi, the question?" Nadeshiko chimed. At least someone understands.

I clapped my hands together in fake enthusiasm. "Okay, the question. The question. What's the question again?"

Nadeshiko softly smiled, sitting patiently in front of me. Utau, on the other hand blew up.

"Rima, I swear, if you don't answer the question in the next ten seconds, I'm personally going to give you a doll for no reason!"

"Okay, here's the answer!" I had to answer because Utau _would_ give me a doll. "At Amu's house, I realized I," I choked on my words.

Utau had relaxed by now, so she sat next to Nadeshiko. "Take your time, Rima-chi," Nadeshiko encouraged.

I gulped. "I-"

"Hey Nadeshiko, Mom says to come down for dinner."

Great timing! Take that as either sarcasm or not.

Nagihiko stood at his sister's doorway.

"Alright, let's go do-"

Nagihiko saw me and pointed his finger. "Whoa, she's having dinner _with_ us?"

"Yes, why?" Nadeshiko answered.

"Can't she just starve?"

Utau glared at him as I frowned. Nadeshiko irritated by her brother grabbed him by the wrist. "Nagi, you and I have to talk." She turned toward Utau and me. "Just go downstairs. I'll meet you two. Rima," she began, "after dinner then." She winked and took Nagi someplace.

"Where do you think she's taking Nagihiko?" I asked Utau as we made our way downstairs.

"I have no idea. Only God knows now. But, let's hope, it's nowhere near her naginata."

I giggled until we reached the dining room because that was when I saw the green-eyed and red-haired monster sitting at the table, smirking at me.

"Good evening, Mashiro-san."

As we sat down as far away from Saaya as possible I heard Utau utter, "Ooh, this cannot end well."

* * *

(Nadeshiko's POV)

_After dinner_

I released a sigh as I shut my door and slid down to the floor. I walked over to Rima and Utau sitting on my bed. "Dinner was interesting."

Utau and Rima exchanged a glance. "That wasn't dinner, _that_ was a circus's main act called the Saaya, the amazing human garbage disposal. Seriously, where did all that food go? I don't blame Nagi for telling her to lose weight last year. That was… Wow," Utau finished.

"Welcome to my world. Nagi's invited her over for the past week," I sighed.

"By the way Nadeshiko, what did you tell Nagihiko before dinner?" Rima inquired.

I looked over at Utau; she nodded and informed Rima in my place.

"You see Rima on the first day of this year, known as the day Saaya came back, Nade and Nagi had a conversation regarding Saaya. If Saaya did anything bad to us, Nagi would take care of it personally. So Nade had to take matters into her own hand and ask Nagi about it."

"But my idiot brother doesn't believe it's Saaya's fault at all, instead your fault!" I exclaimed. Utau calmed me down after the outburst. I sighed. "Anyways, Rima-chi, you were going to finish your statement."

She instantly formed a glum expression. "Yeah. The truth is, Amu and I talked and we came to the conclusion that… I've fallen in love with someone."

"You what!" Utau and I screamed.

Rima jumped back. "Um…"

I shook my head. "Sorry," I apologized. "It's natural for our reactions to be this way, Rima-chi."

"Yeah, really, for anybody. You should've seen us when Nagihiko told us who he liked before Saaya arrived…" Utau trailed. "Oops, too much, huh Nade?"

"Kind of." Rima doesn't need to hear more news about Nagi at a time like this.

We turned toward Rima. "Wait; let me get this straight… Nagihiko used to like somebody? Who was it? Anybody I know?"

Utau face-palmed. "Me and my big mouth."

"It's alright, Utau-chan. She might as well find out now from us, rather than Beeves and Butthead later."

"You're right. Should we also tell her that he was going to confess?"

"Utau, you _do_ know I'm here, right?" Rima asked.

Utau face-palmed. "Of course, but if we tell you, you tell us who you've fallen for," she smirked.

"Never mind, I don't want to know," Rima responded rather quickly. Luckily for Rima, Utau didn't pick up what Rima said next. Unlucky for her, I could. "It'll save me the pain if it's…" Rima trailed off.

I have a hunch on who I think it us, but it's too early to tell.

"Come on, Rima. Please, tell us," Utau begged.

"Utau-chan," I lightly scolded. "Rima-chi doesn't have to tell us if she doesn't want to." Although, I kind of wanted to know as well.

There was silence between the three of us for a brief time until Rima released a sigh. "Fine, I'll say," Utau whispered excitedly to herself as I remained composed. "But, you two go first."

Utau and I looked at each other then nodding our heads to agree on Rima's proposition.

I got comfortable on my bed. "Rima-chi, the truth is, my darling brother used to be in love with-"

"You!" Utau finished quickly, short to the point.

Utau and I awaited Rima's next move. Rima was in her same condition with a blank look. She was probably registering in her mind what we just said.

When it did register in her mind, she shouted, "HE WHAT!"

Utau and I swiftly covered her mouth with our hands. "Rima-chi, shh."

"It wasn't that much of a surprise was it? Hell, it was obvious to me," Utau stated.

Rima raised her eyebrows, but shook it off. She removed our hands from her mouth. "Nagihiko… really… confess… when?" Rima was still too shocked to form a complete sentence.

As before, Utau filled her in. "Nagi was supposed to confess to you on white day at the dance recital. Unfortunately, he didn't because he saw you with that guy."

"What guy? Oh, Kirishma-kun?"

We nodded.

Rima's mouth dropped. "Oh my G- Nagihiko was watching me! What the hell!" She threw her hands in the air.

I laughed nervously. "He wanted to make sure you were alright backstage and because he couldn't wait to tell you. He just _happened_ to see you two together."

Rima twitched and then face-palmed. "Well, that explains why he avoided me the next day."

"It's not that big of a deal, Rima. We saw it too."

"Utau-chan, you just love to blab today, huh?" I eyed her.

Rima's eyes widened and anger painted her face. "And you guys didn't tell me!"

"At least we're getting everything out in the open," I sweat-dropped.

"No kidding. This is the second time today!"

"That reminds us, Rima," Utau smirked, "we did our end of the bargain, now it's your turn."

"Can't I have more time to be angry at you guys first?"

"No," we said simultaneously. "Later."

She groaned, then sighed. "Okay." Rima pondered on how to tell us, so there was silence. When the time came that Utau could no longer stand it, Rima raised her hand. "You promise you won't tell anyone?"

Utau and I agreed.

"You promise you won't tell your parents, the housekeepers, your manager, Kukai-kun, Tadase-kun, Ikuto, the people at school, the other teachers, the bitch…" Rima continued listing.

Her list was somewhat outrageous. Why would we even tell those people? I guess Rima wants assurance? She can count on me… Utau, on the other hand, she should watch out for.

"We promise, Rima," Utau spoke once the list was completed.

Rima sighed. "Alright, one more person." She hasn't named everybody yet? "You two promise you won't tell… Nagihiko?"

"Yes, Rima-chi. Utau-chan and I promise we won't say a…" It occurred to me. Why did she mention Nagihiko last _and_ separately? Was my assumption right?

Utau kind of figured it out also. "Why would it matter if Nagi knew, other than the obvious reason that he hates you right now so, if he finds out he'll use it to his advantage?"

Way to go, Utau.

I would've said something to Utau, but Rima's tiny voice spoke. "Because I think I'm in love with Nagihiko…"

Utau and I took in what she said and then out came our screams.

"YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH NAGIHIKO!"

Rima nodded meekly. "Well-"

She was interrupted when my door was swung open. My brother stood at the doorway. "Could you guys keep it down in here? Saaya-chan and I are trying to study."

Rima twitched again. "Thanks Utau. Thanks Nadeshiko."

"For what? For them not kicking you out because I _so_ would. You keep it down too, Mashiro. Your voice pisses me most of all." With that, Nagi left, slamming the door behind him."

A frown appeared on Rima's face. Why I ought to straighten him out. I can see now why Rima didn't really want to tell us. It must hurt to admit you love someone who hates you.

Sure, when Nagi loved her and Rima hated him, we all _knew_ Rima was pretending. This case, however, Nagi is **not** pretending. That monster has completely overtaken my brother.

"Don't worry about him, Rima. He has no idea what he's saying half the time; I should know. Now why don't you bring us up to speed on everything you and Amu talked about," Utau said tenderly.

Thus, Rima began repeating everything she mentioned to Amu earlier today.

When that was finished, she told us more. Some of the memories she recalled were sweet, some were sad and some were funny.

During all of this Utau kept listening to Rima and posing questions. As for me, I was listening to Rima, but in the middle of it, I stopped and thought to myself.

Rima had wondered why she was saying all of these things and where it was all coming from. Well, she was saying all of these things to get it off her chest. That's what I _did_ tell Hinamori-san to make her do. It's not good to keep everything bottled up inside.

That's probably why Rima didn't know why she was saying this; she might have never been in this position. Since she's venting now, a big weight should've lifted off her shoulders. She should be alright as long as Nagi doesn't traumatize or make her cry again.

I tiny smiled. As for where all this was coming from, it's all from…

Deep in her heart.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

**Me:** I bet you guys saw that coming, huh?

**Musashi:** *Ponders* I think…

**Me:** You think what, Musashi?

**Musashi:** I think Nagihiko is an idiot.

**Me:** Yeah, I know, right? Anyone else agree with us?

**Musashi:** See you next time.

First things first, I want to thank EVERYONE for the reviews on the last chapter. You seriously don't know how much they made my day, especially since it was my birthday. It made it **extra** special. :) Hahaha.

Good news: I'm completely healed! Bad news: Slow updates.

**Truths:**

#47: I like making "That's What She Said" jokes at something serious.

#48: I wish I could re-visit moments in my past.


	29. The Curse of Fate

(Rima's POV)

"We'll be back once I we get our other stuff, okay, Rima-chan?" Lulu articulated as her face poked out the window.

I went onto the top porch step and rotated my body; I nodded. "Yeah. Thanks for the ride."

Lulu smiled and waved before rolling up the window. When the car couldn't be seen anymore, I faced the front door and walked in.

Another school day was over, meaning another day my feelings for Nagihiko increased and his hatred for me grew.

Why does fate hate me?

Why is it when I realize I like Nagihiko, he becomes Saaya's mind-puppet and is an ass toward me?

I sighed as I shut the door and slid to the floor, my bag making a thud.

I gazed at the ground and replayed the past two days in my head.

_Flashback_

"_Watch where you're going shortie!" _

_I was walking calmly through the school hallways. When I turned the corner, however, Nagihiko was coming in the opposite direction and we bumped into each other._

_XXX_

"_So since the lines are parallel, they should have the same slope. The slopes should be positive three."_

_Math class. I was doing a graphing example on the board, feeling confident about it despite, math not being my strongest subject. Right when the sensei was going to nod his head and ask me to go back to my seat, somebody had to raise their hand and ruin my moment._

"_Yes, Fujisaki-kun."_

"_The slope isn't positive three. It's negative three."_

_The sensei checked the book. "Oh, that's correct. Sorry, Mashiro-san. You can try again if you want."_

_I agreed and looked at the board. As I was working, I heard Nagihiko whisper, "I wouldn't count on a blonde if I were you."_

_XXX_

"_I'll see you later, Rima."_

_Utau walked me by the office for head council before going to the music classroom. Prior to me walking in, I saw a flash of purple hair. _

_I knew Nadeshiko was busy across campus, so it had to be Nagihiko._

"_Fujisaki-kun, may I help you? Your sister should be here in soon if you wish to wait."_

"_I'm not here to see my sister. I was wondering if a fellow student can terminate a council representative."_

_The office lady gaped at him. "Fujisaki-kun, why are you asking that? You know your sister is one and the other is Mashiro-san."_

"_Exactly. Can you take away Mashiro-san's position and give it to somebody else?" _

_It wasn't rocket science to figure out who he wanted to give my position away to._

_XXX_

_"Everybody, it's the doll-fearing and almost kidnapped loser!"_

_End of flashback_

I snapped out of my thoughts and frowned.

"Onee-san, you're home!" I tilted my head up to see my sister skipping joyfully in her day care uniform. "Mama's in the kitchen and wants to talk to you. She said it was something important."

If it's coming from Rikka, something important means that I'm in trouble.

I got up from the ground and began dragging my bag with me to the kitchen, horrified of what was to come.

"Onee-san, I can take your bag to your room. I'm going upstairs anyways. I need to change and get ready." She beamed at me.

I reluctantly handed it to her, thinking it'd be too heavy. When she grabbed it, she put it around her and scaled up the stairs with ease.

Once she was gone, I raised my eyebrows. Rikka didn't complain about the weight at all, yet I have been all day, which is why I got a ride from Lulu.

Am I seriously_ that_ weak?

Don't answer that.

I glimpsed at the stairs for Rikka before at last going to our mom. Two things were on my mind in the time I was walking. One: How long is this going to take because Lulu and Yaya are coming anytime soon for tutoring. Two: What does Rikka need to get ready for?

It better not be surprise mommy and daughters' day. I shuddered.

I arrived at the kitchen. Mama was washing a pile of dishes with her back to me. I got up on one of the three stools in front of the counter.

When I was comfortable, I got my mom's attention. "Mama, Rikka said you wanted to talk to me."

In times like these, I feel like I'm the younger sister and Rikka's my older sister.

"I did," she replied swiftly. I panicked a bit inside. It can't be _that_ bad. I haven't done anything in the last two days. "Rima-tan, can you wait while I finish the rest of the plates?"

"Sure." It must be serious since she doesn't walk to talk _while_ she washes the dishes. Instead, she wants to talk to me face to face.

Oh, god.

_Ten minutes later_

I sat bored in the chair, my arms spread apart and my face on the counter. How long does it take for my mom to be done? Better yet, how long does it take Lulu and Yaya to get their books and drive back here?

The sound of water ceased. My head perked up and I watched as my mom dried her hands on a towel.

Great. Now that's she's done, I don't want her to be done.

She noticed me and approached. She had a smile on her face, but it seemed more artificial than genuine.

My mom was across from me. "I originally was going to wait for your father to come home before telling you this, but I don't want to anymore. Rima, do you know why I wanted to talk to you?"

I honestly didn't know; I shook my head.

She sighed. "You don't remember the note?"

I went into deep thought, but I still couldn't remember. "What note?"

"The note I wrote to you on Sunday when Rikka, Papa and I went out for dinner and we asked you to have dinner with the Fujisaki's. Don't you recall the little postscript at the bottom?"

That's when it hit me. My little hooky revelation. How _did_ they find out about that? "I remember now. How did you and Papa know?" I said uneasily.

She reached out her hand and gently stroked my golden locks. "Rima, we're your parents. We know everything. You told Papa you failed a test, right?"

I nodded hesitantly.

"Papa and I felt bad so we wanted to get you something to cheer you up. The next day, Papa decided to get you your favorite gag manga from a local bookstore, that's not too far from your school…" she trailed, giving me a suspicious glare. I can see know where I get my death glare.

I don't know what made me crack – it was probably the suspicious glare – but I came clean and told her I ditched.

That's right. I told her I ditched. I didn't say anything else like _why_ and I doubt I'm going to.

When I finished explaining, I began panting; I didn't take too many breaths in between.

My mom then moved from across to beside me, rubbing my back comfortingly. "Doesn't that feel good to get off your chest, Hunny-Bunny?"

"Sure, why not?" I murmured.

My mom attacked me with a hug. "That's wonderful to hear!" I eyed her while she cleared her throat. "Alright, since your hooky issue is in the open, anything else you'd like to share with the class, Rima-tan?"

My eyes wandered around the room, trying my best to avoid contact with her. "Nope!" I responded, jumping off the stool and attempting my escape.

"Nice try, Hunny-Bunny." My mom got a hold of my wrist just as I was about to be out of her reach. Curse fate.

She tenderly pulled me back and made me sit on the stool.

"Now, how about telling the truth. Anything, you want to tell me?"

I grunted. "No, Mama. Besides, I need to go clean my room. My friends will be here any time now."

She sighed. "Rima-tan, since you're not going to openly say it,_ I'll_ say it. Is everything _truly_ okay at school? I know you're getting good grades, but is there something bothering you, like maybe a person?"

I twitched. My parents _do_ know everything. I'm not giving in that easily even if it is my mom. "No. Why would you even-"

"Yua told me," she confirmed bluntly.

Damn, Yua. I swear that girl will make me kill myself one day. Yeah, yeah. She's my best friend but still…

"I guess you wouldn't say Yua directly told me, but because she thought I was you, she explained everything. Rima," she placed her hand on my shoulder, "if this girl is bothering you, why didn't you let Papa or me know?"

Because it's not exactly Saaya who's being bitchy toward me; it's Nagihiko. Although, Saaya _is_ the reason he's that way.

"I don't know," I mumbled. "What other things did Yua-tan say?" I swear if she mentioned anything about-

"That's all. I wasn't able to find out her name, so you're safe for now Rima. In the future, if she keeps pissing you off," my mom began. I raised an eyebrow at her language since she tells me to watch mine sometimes. "Just inform us and we'll alert your headmaster."

Yes, because Tsukasa would be_ very_ helpful. Sarcasm, my friends.

"Alright, Mama. Thanks."

"No problem, Hunny-Bunny. Now," she clapped her hands together, "you mentioned your friends were coming, I better get more snacks ready."

Whoa! "More snacks?" I questioned, hopping off the stool once again.

"Yes. Rikka's also having a friend over," she giggled.

"Why is that funny?" Did the conversation we just have, give her a bad sense of humor?

"_His_ name is Ichinomiya Hikaru."

His?

Wow.

Even at her age, Rikka can have crushes. But you know the thing about crushes, they almost always hurt in the end. That's why they're called crushes.

You got to give her credit though. I mean look at me. The guy I like hates my guts all because of his girlfriend. I seriously wonder if Saaya _actually_ likes Nagihiko.

I sighed. I put my attention back on my mom who happily danced while preparing snacks. "So why is Rikka changing?"

She stopped her work. "Because, unlike you Rima-tan, Rikka wants to look cute for her friend. Not saying it's a bad thing. I can imagine my little girl in that cute flower sundress I bought for her last month." My mom squeaked.

I bet if my dad was home, his reaction would be the total opposite.

I giggled to myself. I watched my mom a few more seconds before I decided to leave her in her fan-mom moment. Also the reason I wanted to leave was because Lulu and Yaya were taking way_ too_ long to get back; I needed my phone in my bag upstairs.

I strolled out of the kitchen and past the living room. As I stood at the bottom of the stairs, I noticed a figure coming down. The figure – of course – was Rikka.

I gazed up and expected to see Rikka in the sundress my mom described, but was caught off guard when I saw something different.

My usually happy and lovable sister was dressed from head to toe in army camouflage. She had face paint on and she carried a plastic bow and arrow.

What the hell? Where did she get all of these things?

"Rikka, what the hell are you wear- I mean, why are you wearing those? Mom said you had a friend from day care coming over."

Rikka descended the stairs. "Yes, Mama is right. I have someone coming over from day care, but she was wrong about one thing. That person is not my friend; he's my enemy," she said with a flick of evil in her eyes.

Crap.

"Get back, Onee-san. This is war. I'm going to take that boy down if it's the last thing I do." Rikka finally hit the bottom of the stairs where I was standing.

I played along with her. Who knows how skilled she is with that bow and arrow? "Alright, Rikka. Have fun; I know you're going to win. By the way, where did you get your clothes?"

Her eyes became normal as she inspected herself. "Oh, these? When I went shopping with Papa before, he bought me these."

Way to go, Dad!

Wait… "Why is this boy your enemy?" Isn't he Rikka's first crush?

"Oh, that? Remember when you invited Nagi-kun because you were tutoring him and I stormed down the stairs mad about something?"

How could I forget that day? That was when Papa came home a day early from his business meeting and saw Nagihiko and I…

Anyways, Rikka questioned the difference between boys and girls since a boy in day care claimed that boys were better than girls.

"Yeah, so he's the one that told you boys were better than girls?" Whoever that boys, he's an idiot.

She nodded. "Yes, so you see this is personal." She clenched her fists and teeth. Remind me to never piss her off.

"Well, you two have fun. I'm just going to go up-"

Rikka tugged on my skirt. With a sugary voice and cute smile, Rikka asked, "Onee-san, before you go, can you get some knives in the drawer? I can't reach them."

…

…

That's where I draw the line on her revenge tactic. Since I love Rikka and I don't want her to get pissed at me, I'll turn to the one person who Rikka can never disobey.

"Mama! Come and see Rikka."

"Onee-san, what are you doing!"

"Rikka, I'm not giving you knives. Where did you get this idea from anyways?"

"From you!" My eyes widened. Oops. I was joking though!

"What's wrong Ri-"

"Rikka Hotaru Mashiro, why are you wearing that! Who bought these for you? I don't recall buying them."

"From Papa."

"I'm talking to your father after work today," our mom uttered. "Go change. You're not wearing."

"But-"

"No buts young lady. Upstairs now!" Our mom pointed toward the stairs. "And don't come down before you change."

Rikka pouted, but, nonetheless, followed orders. She mumbled some incoherent words. Before going upstairs, she turned and looked at me. She raised her hand, putting down all but her middle and index finger. She brought them close to her eyes and then she pointed her index finger at me. "I'm watching you, Onee-san."

I sweat-dropped. After that, she trudged upstairs, leaving her plastic bow and arrow in our mom's possession.

Our mom shook her head disapprovingly. "What's gotten into Rikka? You don't happen to know where she got this crazy idea do you, Hunny-Bunny?"

I stiffened. She could whip out her suspicious glare and I'd explode everything again.

Luckily, the door bell rang. Yes, saved by the bell!

"I wonder who that could be. It could either be for you or Rikka." She went up to the door, looking through the peep hole before putting her hand on the knob. She swung the door open revealing a girl with light blonde hair and another girl with brown pigtails.

"Good afternoon, Mashiro-san. Is Rima-chan home?"

My mom smiled and gestured at me a few feet away. "She's right there. Rima-tan, your friends are here." Lulu and Yaya stepped inside and was immediately amazed at the house.

It's not _that_ amazing if you ask me.

I interrupted their moment and told them to follow me. "We better get started. I'll show you to my room."

"Remember, Rima-tan, if you three are hungry, come downstairs."

"Okay." Lulu and Yaya trailed as I ascended the stairs. At the top, we took a couple of steps forward and then went to the first room on the right. "Here's my room."

I opened the door for them and they instantly looked shock. "Rima-chan, your room is so…"

"Cute!" Yaya finished. She ran inside and jumped on my bed. I twitched. I just made it this morning.

"Nice place you got here, Rima-chan. Sorry about Yaya. She insisted to my dad we stop by the candy store before coming back."

Well, that explains why they were late.

"No problem. Why don't I show the both of you around first? Then, hopefully, the sugar will be out of Yaya's system," I joked.

Lulu giggled. "Fine by me."

* * *

(Lulu's POV)

_Thirty minutes later_

"I'm going to get the snacks now. Anything you two want in particular?" Rima questioned as she went over to her door.

Yaya sat up on the bed. "Yaya wants candy!"

Rima narrowed her eyes. "Alright, I know what I'm_ not_ getting. What about you Lulu?"

She looked at me, a smile on her face. "Anything is fine," I replied.

"Okay. I'll be back shortly. Then, I can help Lulu in science and Yaya in history." She walked out of the room, tugging the door with her.

I grinned and strolled over to Rima's window bench. I observed the books on her self. "Rima-chan, sure likes gag manga."

"Really?" Yaya joined me. "Lulu-chi's right. This shelf is full of them." Yaya picked a random volume and flipped through the pages.

I know Yaya. She doesn't read unless it's required for school and sometimes, she _still _won't read. When there was silence though, I glanced over. Her eyes seemed to be glued on the book and she was going to die from laughing.

"These are funny! Lulu-chi, look at this one."

I read it and laughed also. "Rima-chan, has good choice in mangas."

"Yeah, they're almost better than candy." Suddenly, Yaya dropped the book. "Rima-tan's seriously nothing like Saaya-tan."

I nodded. "I agree with you, Yaya." Rima may seem passive and she can get pissed off easily, but in the end, Rima's stay true and caring toward her friends.

I smirked. Interesting.

"Lulu-chi, what's that expression on your face?"

"Oh, nothing Yaya." I quickly flashed a smile. "Anyways, should we get our studying materials ready?"

Yaya cried, "Yaya doesn't want to do school work!" She pounded her fists on the bench we were sitting on. I had to calm her down or else she would break it.

"Yaya," I groaned, stopping her hands. "That is one of the reasons why we're here."

She pouted. "One? What's the other?"

I stiffened. "Uh, I have something to tell-"

"By the way, where's Saaya-tan? Does she know we're here?"

"Yaya, about that…" My phone beeped. I seized it from my pocket and checked the ID. "It's Saaya," I told Yaya. "I'm going to put it on speaker." I answered the phone and hit the speaker button. "Hi, Saaya."

"Hi, Lulu. What'cha up to? Where's Yaya?"

"Oh, Yaya's right here. We're just…" I trailed deciding what to say. Yaya shook her head on revealing we're at Rima's house. "We're just taking care of Tsubasa-chan," I affirmed. Was that believable?

"Really? You said you're at Yaya's house, correct?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Since when did Yaya live next door to Nagihiko then?" Saaya inquired, resentment in her voice.

Yaya's eyes widened. She tilted her head to the side utterly confused.

I kept my composure. "What are you talking about, Saaya?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Lulu. I can see you two sitting in what looks like to be Mashiro-san's room. You two are in her house, aren't you?"

I was going to respond, but Yaya tapped me to look out the window. Saaya was next door staring out the window.

"Lulu, you forgot I was going to Nagihiko's house today to type up something, huh?" she said into the phone.

Since Yaya knew the jig was up, she exclaimed, "Rima-tan lives next door to Nagi-kun!"

"Yes, Yaya. She does," Saaya stated. "Didn't Lulu tell you?"

"No, Lulu-chi didn't tell Yaya." Yaya frowned.

I responded swiftly. "It must've slipped my mind. I'm sorry, Yaya."

Yaya brightened up. "It's okay!"

We heard a cough. "I'm still here you two. Lulu, you didn't answer my question. Did you remember I was going to be here today?"

"I-"

"Saaya-tan!" Yaya grabbed the phone and stared across at Saaya. "How did you get in Nagi-kun's house? He's at practice!"

"I have a key." Sure enough, Saaya held up a key chain with several keys. "Anyways, Lulu you don't have to answer the question." I quietly released a sigh of relief. "Instead, since you two are at Mashiro-san's house and in her room, why don't you do some snooping? You guys haven't been doing that lately. Lulu and Yaya, I expect a report, unless of course you get caught. I wonder how else I can ruin that girl's life. Anyways, see you later."

Saaya hung up the phone. We looked over to next door. She waved and smirked before backing away from the window. Then, it got quiet.

It was silent until Yaya broke it with a question. "Lulu-chi, what are we going to do? We can't do this to Rima-tan after everything she's done for us."

I kept my mouth shut.

"Yaya means, we've known Saaya-tan basically our whole lives and how many nice things has she done for us? Well, a lot… But most of them we asked her to do. Rima-tan, on the other hand, we just got to know her recently and she's already done much more than Saaya-tan on her own free will. Lulu-chi, we can't. We'll make up something."

"How is making up something going to work? Saaya's going to be able to tell."

"What should we do?" Yaya asked worriedly.

"Well, there's only one thing we could do."

"What's that?"

I smirked. "Get the dirt on, Mashiro-san."

Yaya's eyes widened again. "Lulu-chi-"

I put my hand up as I stood up from the bench. "No talking. We have to hurry before she comes back. You check over there and I'll check over here."

"Lulu-chi, this isn't a-"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Do you want to be our friend or not? Or do you want to be friends with that little dog and study history all day long?" I said mockingly.

Yaya closed her eyes. "Fine." She heeded my order and went to the opposite side.

I examined my side. I saw two pictures on the wall on both sides of her bed. One picture was of her and the model Sakurai Yua. The other was of her and some guy. I got out my phone and snapped pictures of them.

I also took pictures of her collection of gag manga and most of her room.

When I was done, I faced Yaya. "Hey, Yaya, what did you-"

Yaya was on her hands and knees looking through drawers while papers and other stuff were everywhere.

"I found these." In Yaya's hands were a picture album and a book and a stuffed bunny. The book was unlike the others. Could it perhaps be her… journal? And what about that bunny?

I sat by Yaya. As we were about to open the book, fate cursed us with time.

The door opened and Rima came in with a tray of food. "Sorry, it took so long. My sister and her friend got into an argument and I had to settle in. I brought food for the both of you though, and even some candy for-" Rima noticed what we were doing. She dropped the food. "Why the hell are you guys looking through my stuff!"

I stood up and took on a stance. "Oh, nothing really. We were just doing what we do best: Getting information on you for Saaya."

Rima's mouth opened and an angry expression formed on her face. "I thought you two changed. You said we were fri-"

"Oh, puh-lease! Why would we be friends with you?"

Yaya stood behind me quiet. Good, Yaya. Stay quiet and let me handle this.

"What are you going to do about it Mashiro-san?" I questioned, crossing my arms over my chest.

I knew at that moment Rima was boiling inside. "You guys used me for Saaya. I knew it; you two were just pretending to be my friend for your selfish gain. I bet Saaya planned all of this. I bet Yaya isn't all this nice and that you didn't want me to tutor you after all."

Yaya spoke up now. "No, Rima-tan! We're your fri-" I glared at Yaya, not wanting her to finish the sentence.

"You know what..." We looked at Rima, her bangs covering her eyes. Is she crying? My question was soon answered when she lifted her bangs. A few tears trickled down her face. "From now on, I want you two to leave me alone, but first, GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Rima screamed pointing at the door.

"Gladly," I scoffed, not as confidently as I wanted. I snatched our school items before yanking Yaya out of Rima's room.

We went downstairs and I suddenly felt the eyes of people on me. I turned my head to the side, keeping it high, and went out the door with Yaya.

I was in the lead with Yaya in pursuit, blubbering behind me. "Lulu-chi, Rima-tan hates us now. What are we going to do? She's never going to talk to us again." She sniffed. "Lulu-chi?"

I didn't answer. All I did was keep walking, gradually making my pace faster, so I could be away from the house that held the little demon inside. Now, to get my payback on her, on the bitch who made me leave.

I rubbed my hands together in front of me as I thought of a plan.

Several feet away, that's when I had it. An idea popped into my head. It was so simple, yet sneaky. It was definitely going to work. It may have a few kinks in it and we might have to adjust it to make it perfect, but it'd suffice.

I turned around to Yaya whispering to herself in a melancholy mood. I grinned. Yaya and I we'll get started on it right away, so we can commence it this week, at the first home basketball game.

"Hey, Yaya," I said, breaking the silence between us. She looked up at me in disdain. I gritted my teeth and fixed our school books in a comfortable position, deciding how to tell her what's been on my mind. "I have something to tell you."

When that was over, I informed her of my plan. She agreed to it in a heartbeat, forming a smirk on her face as well.

Get ready bitch, because there's _nothing_ we do better than sweet revenge.

* * *

(Rima's POV)

I was behind Yaya and Lulu by a few feet. I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. They were using me. I feel so stupid.

When they walked out the door and shut it, I formed a fist and hit the door as hard as I could.

"Hunny-Bunny," my mom said softly. She gently comforted me, but after a while I pushed past her into the living room.

"Onee-san?" I looked to see Rikka with her friend. "What happened?"

I clenched my teeth, wiping the remaining tears on my face. I fake-smiled. "Nothing, Rikka. Just keep having fun."

She shook her head and pouted. "Not if onee-san isn't happy." Her face brightened when something came into her head. "Onee-san, you can play with Hikaru-kun and me!"

I stiffened. What has my life become, so that I'd have to succumb to this?

_Two hours later_

"All better now, Onee-san?"

I tiny smiled. "Thank Rikka."

"And this is why my assumption of boys being better than girls stands corrected. Boys don't get into silly arguments like girls do," Hikaru stated.

I can see why Rikka wanted knives earlier. This boy sure is something.

Rikka got into his face. "Oh, yeah? Girls are better. My sister said so."

Why is she putting this on me?

While the two argued back and forth, my mom called, "Rima-tan, phone for you." I got up and went to the phone. "Alright, here she is now." My mom passed the phone. "It's Nade-chan."

I took it and placed it to my ear. "Hi, Nadeshiko."

On the other end, it seemed like she was having problems. "Hi Rima-chi, can you hold on a second? I need to switch rooms." Pause. "There, much better. Never get in between Kukai-kun and Ikuto-san during video games. Anyways, are you busy this Thursday?"

This Thursday? That's two days from now. "I don't think so. Why?"

"Tsukasa-san wants us to do the head council business after school instead of during school since it's the first home basketball game. I was thinking after head council matters, we could all go to the basketball game to cheer Nagi on."

I twitched. "Well…"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. He's still an ass, huh?" I raised an eyebrow. "At least, you'll have your _true_ friends there, so how about it?"

I was wondering why she emphasized the word 'true.' Did she find out about those good-for-nothing sluts, Yaya and Lulu?

Nah.

I shook it away and replied. "Alright, I'll be there."

She squealed. "Yay! Hopefully, we'll win. I'll see you tomorrow, Rima-chi. Bye."

"Bye." With that, I hung up the phone and sighed.

I walked back to the living room and do you know what I saw, Rikka and Hikaru no longer fighting but getting along.

As I joined them, I heard the front door open and close. My dad came into the living room. Rikka got up and ran over. He picked her up. "Papa!"

"Hello, Rikka. Where's Ma-"

My dad didn't complete his sentence; it looked like he was freaked out about something. Hikaru and I exchange a glanced before standing up to get a better look.

My dad sweat-dropped, still carrying Rikka, and moved to the side. Behind him was none other than my tender mother.

Actually, she was anything, but tender at the moment. She emitted the same deadly aura I do when I'm annoyed at Yua and Kirishma. I guess that's where I get it from.

My dad put Rikka on the ground; she came skipping toward Hikaru and me. Our dad then turned to face his wife. "Hi, Honey. How are you today? You seem – I don't know – mad?"

"Mad! I'm _not_ mad." Really, Mom? Then what do you call that? "I just want to know why you bought our sweet little daughter those army clothes and that plastic bow and arrow!"

"It's not my fault. How was I supposed to know what-"

"Not another word. I'm going to tell you this now. If you ever-" My mom realized the three of us were watching. She smiled. "Oh, excuse us."

My mom dragged my dad most likely into their room. "No, sweetie. I'm sorry."

"Too late!"

When my mom and dad were out of sight, Rikka smirked at Hikaru. "I told you girls are better. They wear the pants in the relationship."

Hikaru finally lightened up and chuckled. I giggled as well as Rikka.

_That_ had to be one of the best timings possible. _ That_ had to be fate.

Now that I think about it, I guess not _all_ of fate is a curse. It can sometimes be a blessing.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

**Musashi:** Another interesting chapter…

**Me:** What is up with you and everyone saying interesting? Say boring already.

**Musashi:** Interesting.

**Me:** I just died inside. -.-

**Musashi:** See you next time.

Hmm? What happened to Lulu…? ;)

All I can say is get ready for the next chapter, which **will** be _better_ than this.

**P.S.** Happy Birthday Rima-chan! :D

**Truths:**

#49: I hate it when someone watches me while I'm on the computer.

#50: When someone says, "I like your shirt," I look down to see what shirt I'm wearing.


	30. Now He Knows

(Rima's POV)

"Class, no homework tonight but expect a project soon." Nikaidou-sensei peered at the clock before continuing. "There are some minutes until the bell rings, so freely talk amongst yourselves. I hope to see everyone at the basketball game after school though. I know Fujisaki-kun will lead our school to a first home game victory," he winked.

I whipped my head, my golden curls bouncing up then settling down, to Seiyo's purple-haired basketball captain. He wore a victory grin on his face.

"Of course. I'd _never_ want to disappoint _any_ of you."

I sighed and rested my chin on my hand. He could've worded that sentence different ways, but he just had to say it that way. He'd never want to disappoint any of us, huh?

I rotated in my seat to glance over at Nadeshiko and Tadase. The looks on their faces said they were excited about the game, but underneath them, they're disappointed in him as much as me.

I suppose I'm not disappointed. More of sad, frustrated, bitter, angry…

Okay, I'm disappointed! I blew my bangs up and faced Nagihiko's direction again. This time he was surrounded by a few team mates, his sister, Tadase, the she-witch and that back-stabbing-going-to-kill octopus-head.

I observed them discreetly. By the looks of it, Lulu was watching the clock, waiting for the bell to ring. Tadase was talking to the basketball players, while Nadeshiko was talking to her brother with Saaya on his lap. I sighed, then mentally gagged. How that chair is able to sustain her and Nagihiko's weight surprises me.

Dismissing the thought, I put my attention back on Nadeshiko. Whatever she was informing Nagihiko about wasn't going through his head or it could be because of Saaya. Whichever one it was, it resulted in Nadeshiko getting pissed. She clenched her fist and pounded it hard on the desk before leaving the classroom.

My eyes widened. Whatwere they talking about? I guess I wasn't the only one who saw that. The whole class stopped their conversations in time to see their council president shut the door furiously behind her.

"Fujisaki-kun, where'd your sister go?" Nikaidou-sensei asked when it was still quiet.

The winning smile was still on Nagihiko's face as he shrugged. How can he be happy?

"Class isn't-"

"Nikaidou-sensei, actually Nadeshiko-san alerted me ahead of time she needed to work on council stuff early, so she had to leave. She was mad because she almost forgot." Saaya grinned.

Nikaidou scratched his head. "That makes sense. Carry on then."

Are you serious? That was so fake. How does Saaya slide by with… with _that_? I grunted and gathered my belongings, making my way toward the door. I halted a couple feet away and listened in on Nagihiko and Saaya's conversation.

"Is that why Nadeshiko asked me that? I didn't know she had to leave class early."

I mentally face-palmed. I like Nagihiko again, why? Oh yeah, because…

Never mind that!

I continued eavesdropping. "I guess so, but you aren't going to follow her orders, right, Nagi-koi?" As she finished her sentence, her eyes shifted upward and met mine. Busted. I averted my eyes in the opposite direction.

Surprisingly, she didn't say anything. She only awaited Nagihiko's answer.

Nagihiko chuckled. I slightly smiled when I heard it. Sure, it can be annoying, but…

Focus, Rima! This is not the time to think about that. He chuckled again and as he took one of Saaya's hands in one of his own and with the other caressed her cheek.

"I don't know. What do you think? I'll always listen to you."

Emphasis on the always. I swear.

"I don't think you should listen to her." She thinks? That's a first.

"A-Alright, then," he hesitated. This would make more sense if I knew what they were talking about, not that I want to know.

The green-eyed monster smirked, "That's my Nagi-koi." I literally was about to puke but held it in and stiffened as Saaya leaned forward and placed her lips on Nagihiko's. She pulled back and got up from his lap. She snatched her bag on top of the desk. "I'll see you at the game. I'm going to talk to Lulu. Bye."

She left Nagihiko's side and I anticipated her to go to the front to follow through and talk to her best friend, instead though, she came in my direction when Nagihiko joined his team mates.

I remained calm with a bored expression my face. I laid my belongings on a table behind me and crossed my arms. "Yamabuki-san."

She laughed. "Why such the hostility, Mashiro-san? What have I done to you?"

Was that supposed to be a rhetorical question? I didn't say anything. I stared at her, wishing I could bore a hole through that thick skull of hers.

She came closer; she tilted her head down and smirked. "Oh, Mashiro. I do hope that you enjoyed the little show." She grinned. "That reminds me, didn't you say the time we went to the mall, you'd convince Nagihiko that I'm everything you're not? Well, so far, I see no progress in your plan. It's probably because it's as pathetic as you." Saaya flipped her red curls and turned her head from me. "By the way," she paused and faced me again, "nice collection of gag mangas. I never pegged you to be reading those." She snickered and, like Nadeshiko, left the classroom. I was the only one that saw her go.

How has Nagihiko not seen through "it's" act yet? You think with those acting abilities Nadeshiko keeps telling me about and his brain, he should be able to tell. May I be struck by lightning as soon as the bell rings if he isn't going to figure out today.

As I recollected my materials, the school bell rang. I froze for a second, then admired the weather outside, trying to detect any sign of lightning.

Nothing.

Weird. I shook it off and walked toward the back door, the same door Nadeshiko and Saaya exited through. I wanted to leave the classroom without a hassle and go find Nadeshiko, but _that_ was just a fantasy.

Since there was a pile of students filing out the classroom, I had to wait. As I stood there impatiently, someone bumped into me, knocking me to the ground and spilling all my books. Maybe this is the lightning I've been waiting for.

When I got up, brushing off my uniform and adjusting my headband, my books were no longer on the ground but in front of me. I gazed up at the person who bumped into me.

My eyes expanded. "Your books, Rima-chan." Nagihiko! I did nothing for awhile, just stood there and blinked, looking from my books to him. Moments later, he narrowed his eyes and shoved the books at me. "Don't flatter yourself. I'm only being nice to you because I need to save my energy for the game."

I mentally sighed. "Uh… thank you," I muttered.

"Whatever. To think I _was_ going to listen to Nadeshiko," he grumbled. Nagihiko turned away from me and left the classroom, his purple hair and ochre eyes, nothing but a memory.

I physically sighed until I felt someone behind me.

"Rima-san, Nadeshiko-san sent me a message saying that she's already in the counseling office; she needs to inform you of something also."

"Huh? Oh, thanks Tadase-kun."

He offered a smile. "Don't worry about Fujisaki-kun. I'm sure he'll come around." A tiny smile made its way onto my face; I nodded. "Anyways, do you need me to walk you to the office? I'll get my stuff-"

I crinkled my nose. "No, it's alright. You need to set up for the game soon. I'll be fine." With that, I thanked him with a hug and stepped out of the classroom. I took a left as I entered the hallways. I walked slowly and quietly, taking small steps.

Seconds later, I heard footsteps behind me. But suddenly, the footsteps ceased and I heard a door slam right when I turned around. As I made it into the counseling office, I didn't bother wondering who was following me because I knew it had to be Tadase.

_One hour later_

Damn. These aren't books, they're rocks and they're heavy! I eyed the stack I was carrying in my hands.

I shifted the books in several positions, trying to make it less heavy, but it wasn't working. Nadeshiko looked at me with concern. "Rima-chi, are you okay? Are those books too heavy for you?"

"Ki-" I stopped when I saw her stack of seven then to mine of three. Am I that weak? I held it in. "I'll be fine. Let's just get to the classroom."

She giggled and sing songed, "If you say so."

I rolled my eyes before realizing something. "Tadase-kun said that you had to tell me something."

Nadeshiko's smile dropped and a nasty expression replaced it. Crap. That is never a good sign. "Yes, I do." A frown appeared now. "Rima-chi, did you see what happened before I left the class?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, when the bell rang, I heard Nagihiko say that he was going to listen to you instead of Saaya, but he ended up leaving and not saying anything. What was that about?"

She growled while I searched for signs of any sharp and pointy things. "I asked my darling brother nicely if _he_ would invite you to his game, but that witch comes and talks him out of it saying that you were mean to her."

Of course. I wouldn't expect less of Saaya. I sighed to myself, averting my eyes from Nadeshiko. "Oh."

Nadeshiko sighed as well. "Aside from that news, how was your day?"

Once she completed her sentence, outside I heard a whistle blowing and loud cheering, causing me to stop and run to the closest window. Nadeshiko was beside me.

"Hmm, they're starting the game. You'd probably be more excited to go after our counseling things if Nagihiko was not an ass, or at least invited you to the game."

I watched the game, almost forgetting Nadeshiko was there. "Yeah," I mumbled.

She sighed again. "It's okay, Rima-chi. Our friends will be there, so you don't really have to watch the game. Come on, let's get these to the classroom." She left my side with her stack of books and I trailed after her.

We were more than halfway to the classroom. It was silent for some time before Nadeshiko suddenly halted and rotated, a tiny smile on her face. "Rima-chi." I took that as a signal that she wanted to walk side-by-side. I quickened my pace and caught up to her right as she began walking again. "By the way, you never answered my question. How was your day?"

I heaved a sigh remembering what I found on my desk this morning after break.

My stuffed bunny.

I know it had to be Lulu and Yaya who put it there. The last time I saw it was the day they came to my house and ransacked my room. Who else could it have been? A magical elf poofed into my room two nights ago and stole it, only to reappear with it two days later and put it on my desk? Those two are never going to stop working for Saaya.

"It could've been better," I replied measly. "How about yours?"

"Same. At least, you don't have to deal with a brother like mine." Pause. "Rima-chi, do you really li-"

"Let's hurry! These are getting heavy and we still have to sort through the storage room after this." I interrupted, shoving her a little and running ahead.

Nadeshiko giggled. "Rima-chi. Fine, if you're going to be that way." Nadeshiko, steadily was coming closer to me. I would've been faster if these books didn't weigh me down or if I wasn't so short. In seconds, Nadeshiko whizzed past me and was in front. "Hurry up, Rima-chi," she smiled.

It's on. In the process of trying to catch up to her, I had misstep, making me almost release the books and fall to the ground. Thankfully, with the bit of athletic ability I had, I remained standing. At the end of the hallway, I spotted Nadeshiko already inside the classroom. She won _this_ time.

As I made my way to the end, I let my eyes wander around the hallway and to the window, just to be surprised with the scene outside. No, it wasn't my hunny-bunny; it's in the counseling office. No, it wasn't the scoreboard lighting up declaring Seiyo the winner, although, I know they're winning with the screaming.

It was…

"Rima-chi, what's the matter?" Nadeshiko bellowed.

I regained my senses and responded, looking at her standing in the doorway, "Nothing."

"Okay." She disappeared into the classroom. Thank God, she didn't question me. I stared out the window again, can't believing it was real.

Actually, I_ could_ believe it. I shook my head and started toward the classroom before Nadeshiko asked again.

That bitch.

* * *

(Nagihiko's POV)

The referee blew the whistle and I halted my pass. "Time out Hibiya." The referee motioned for the ball and I handed it to him, going to the bench with the others.

"With 20 seconds remaining in the second quarter," Tadase announced, "Seiyo Academy with 29 points and Hibiya High with 18 points." Tadase cheered, "Go, Seiyo!"

I scanned over the bleachers to see most of the school applauding and chanting my name. I grinned and waved. My fan-girls screamed louder and I chuckled. I glimpsed over to the bottom right to see Kukai, Utau and Ikuto. I was going to ask if Nadeshiko was still working on council matter, but then, I glanced over to the bottom left, expecting to see my girlfriend and her friends. Instead, all I saw were her friends. I went over.

"Do you know where Saaya-chan is?"

They exchanged glances. "No, Nagihiko-kun," Lulu answered. I raised an eyebrow and stared her in the eye. Is she lying?

I turned to Yaya. "Sorry, Nagi-kun. Yaya hasn't seen Saaya-tan since the middle of the first quarter. She told Yaya that she had to go to the bathroom."

There goes my theory if Lulu was lying. "Alright, th-"

"Fujisaki Nagihiko, get back here!" my coach yelled.

I thanked them and ran to the bench. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Fujisaki-kun, I don't need you getting distracted. I know we're winning, but you need to focus on the game."

"Sorry, coach."

"It's okay. We have 20 seconds until the quarter's up, so just get out there to play and have fun."

My team and I replied simultaneously, "Right."

My coach nodded to the referee to blow the whistle. Four of my team mates and I went back on the court. The referee handed the ball to one of my team mates, then my team mate passed me the ball. I dribbled swiftly down the court. When a person on the other team tried to steal the ball, one of my team mates ran behind me and I passed the ball to him.

He dribbled the ball, scanning for an opening. I ran from my earlier spot of the middle to the left side. I waved my hands over my head signaling I was open.

He tossed the ball to a team mate across from me. That person attempted to shoot the ball, but it went right over the net. Since I was on the other side, I was able to grab the rebound. I had the ball now and I began dribbling it, my back to the net.

Two people then surrounded me, one in the front and the other in the back. I tried looking for an opening to pass, but when I heard the crowd counting down from five, I tossed the ball over my head backwards, without even seeing where the net was. I turned around just in time to see the ball make a nice swish through the hoop. The buzzer sounded and that was the end of the second quarter.

My four team mates ran over and high-fived me. The coach on the sidelines nodded his head with a smile on his face. I turned to my friends to see two of them clapping and one of them screaming. I released a sigh of relief and grinned, making my way off the court to rest for halftime.

"That was an incredible shot by Seiyo's own Fujisaki Nagihiko, giving his team a lead of 31 to 18. Can anything stop him now? Stay tuned after halftime," Tadase said into the microphone. I passed by his table and he high-fived me. "Nice job, Fujisaki-kun."

"Thanks." I sat down on the bench with my whole team.

"Good job everyone. You all are doing great. I'm just going to make some changes for the third quarter. Nagihiko, I'm keeping you in." He erased something on his clipboard. "I'll also put Akihiro, Takao, Kenji and Ryuu." He glanced up from his clipboard. "Has anybody seen Ryuu-kun?"

Kenji spoke up, "I haven't seen him since the middle of the first quarter when he went to the bathroom."

The coach sighed. "I must be a bad coach if I can't keep track of my players. Nagihiko, you go find him and I'll ask the referee if he could extend halftime until we find him."

Halftime's ten minutes. I think I can find him by then. "You can count on me, coach." I went to the bleachers. Maybe someone knows where else he went.

As I went to the bleachers, however, I was stopped by somebody wearing a dark cloak over their face and body. I tried walking to the side of them, but they counteracted.

"Uh, can I help you?" I asked, confused.

"Are you missing someone?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Yeah. Who are you?" I couldn't tell who it was because they disguised their voice.

"That's unimportant right now. Just go that way," the person pointed to my left, "and you might discover something." The cloaked figure ran off with nobody else noticing it. That's strange.

I decided to follow their orders. What's the worst thing that could happen?

I went to my left, like what the person instructed to do. I was met up with another cloaked figure. What's going on? "H-hello?"

The cloaked figure jumped. "Sorry, didn't see you." Damn, I couldn't tell whose voice it was either. "You follow direction really well. Do you know why you were directed here?"

"No, but could you tell me. I need to find-"

"Your girlfriend?"

"I was going to say team mate, but I guess that'll work too. Do you know where either of them is?"

"No." Thank you for being helpful masked stranger. "But, I have something to show you that might make you think twice about the girl you're dating. She's not what she seems."

Not what she seems? Where have I heard that before. "What?"

The person handed me a camera. They pushed the play button. I saw on the screen Rima and Saaya sitting on a bench outside the mall eating ice cream. This was a while ago. I kept watching. My eyes enlarged as I heard Saaya say things I didn't expect and saw her snatch Rima's ice cream and dump it on her head. Is that really what happened…?

No. This is just a prank video. I gazed up from the camera, done with watching it, only to notice the cloaked figure disappeared. I didn't know what to do with the camera, but I had to go back to the crowd to see if they saw Ryuu.

Right as I was about to ask one person – guess what – another disguised figure popped up. I think I know who these people are now. "Haha, nice try Sou-" I glimpsed up from the figure to the bottom right to where my friends were sitting. I stiffened when I saw Kukai, Ikuto and Utau all still sitting there. I whipped my head to the table and saw Tadase sitting there as well.

If it's not my friends, who could it be? The disguised person stood in front of me, waiting for me to say something else. I tried to attract Lulu and Yaya's attention a few feet in front of me, but they didn't hear me.

The person began walking forward, making me step back. "What do you want?"

"I know where your girlfriend and team mate are."

I was relieved as for creeped out. "Really? Where?"

"By the sakura tree, close to the bathrooms."

"Thank you. Whoever you are, I owe y-"

"You might want to bring a few people. You'll be shocked at what you're going to see." With that, the person disappeared.

It took me awhile to replay what happened in the last ten minutes- Ten minutes! I ran to the referee and asked for an extended halftime.

"Only if the other team agrees. What do you say Hibiya High?"

The captain got up. "Depends. Why?"

I explained my reason.

He pondered. "Fine."

I breathed a sigh and went over to my team, listening to the third person who talked to me, I rounded up some of my team mates and went to the sakura tree.

Some of the crowd, wondering where we were going, decided to join us. Hell, some people on Hibiya followed as well. We were in close proximity of the sakura tree and what do you think I saw? Well, my co-captain and girlfriend of course, just like the person stated.

Now, you'd think I'd be happy and then tell them to head back to the game to keep playing and then everything would be good, right?

Wrong.

Sure, I was happy to see them. Happy, till I saw what they were doing. One of them had the other pinned against the tree. I stood watching them dumbfounded while people whispered to each other. Those two must be deaf if they couldn't hear them.

I kept watching as one of them pulled back. "So, Ryuu-kun, how about it?" Saaya began leaning forward again, but Ryuu, who was against the tree, dodged to the side.

"Yamabuki-san, would you get off me? I need to get back to the game."

"Not until you say yes!" she whined.

"I keep telling you, I'm not going to say yes! You're Fujisaki's girlfriend!" Behind me, there was more whispering. "Besides, I don't like you. I like someone else. And one more thing, I-"

That was when Ryuu finally spotted us. I thought fast and put a finger to my mouth. Saaya hadn't took notice of us yet and I wanted to hear her side of the story. He gulped and nodded.

Saaya was talking as I gazed at my surroundings. Tadase, Ikuto, Utau and Kukai were on my left side, along with some of the crowd and my fan-girls. My team and Hibiya stood in my rear. Lastly, on my right were my sister and Rima, who had come out of the school to see what was going on.

Saaya grumbled. "Ugh!" She threw her hands in the air. "Who could you possibly like? You know I've been giving you hints since I got back from the Bahamas! Who is it?"

"You don't need to know. Just let me get back to the game." Ryuu attempted to push Saaya off, but it didn't work; she remained strong. "Alright! Even though I resigned from her fan club, I still like Rima-san. There, happy!"

I saw a face-palm on my right.

Saaya fumed. "No! What could you possibly see in that munchkin?"

"That's _my_ nickname for her," Ikuto murmured.

"A lot of things. She's everything you're not, Yamabuki-san. She's beautiful, funny, smart and kind.

Saaya snickered. "You forgot cry-baby."

In the corner of my eye, I saw Rima struggling to keep a straight face.

"That's because you manipulated Fujisaki to make him hate her by being all sweet and cutesy around him. Admit you did that. And admit it… You're jealous of Rima."

Silence.

Saaya began cackling like a witch. She paused and glared at Ryuu in the eye. "So what if I did control him? What if I did act all sweet and cutesy around him? Because, I did! Sure, I do like, but I needed him to do some of my dirty work." There were gasps. "There's one thing you got wrong, though. I will never be jealous of her. If anyone should be jealous, it should be her of me. She should be jealous I turned one of her most important friends against her. She should be jealous that he listens to me, not her. She should be jealous that I hang around him all the time and vice versa. That little bitch deserves all the hate Nagihiko's given her and more."

There was a pause. Listening in to the teams close to me, the captain from Hibiya asked Akihiro who Rima was. I saw him point at her. She still tried to stay passive, despite a small tear had trickled down her face.

"Yamabuki-san, that's cold."

"That's cold? _That's_ the truth! It's not my fault Nagihiko's an idiot and can't see through that acting. He'd have to be blind. Hell, all his close friends could tell. I guess it's because he's a love struck fool." That's the final straw. "So, Ryuu-kun, what's your answer? Nagihiko will never know."

"I won't, will I?" I stepped forward. Saaya backed up from Ryuu. He fell to the ground and went running for the safety of our team.

"Nagi-koi! How much did-"

"Shut up!" I yelled. My four friends on the right began singing to themselves. Not quite the time for that. My sister was thanking the heavens as Rima continued standing next to her. I caught her attention, but she blankly stared at me. I mentally sighed. Rima was right this whole time. Why was I so stupid?

"I don't like your tone, Nagi-"

"And I don't like you!" I interrupted once more.

Saaya was taken back. "You saw wrong. Ryuu-kun came on to me."

I turned to my co-captain who looked scarred for life; he was shivering.

"He did, did he? Well, I know, I didn't_ hear_ wrong. You used me as your puppet to get to Rima-chan. Why! Why Rima-chan?"

She growled and pointed an angry finger at Rima. "It's your fault. Why I ought to-"

"Don't even say it's Rima-chan's fault. It's yours, Yamabuki-san!" I pointed my finger at her.

"But Nagi-koi-"

"Don't call me that! I can't believe I didn't listen to my friends or sister. I can't believe I was stupid not to see the real you. I was probably glad when you came back that I forgot the reason you left in the first place. You were right and that I was a love struck fool but not anymore. I'm done with you!"

The people around made "ooh" sounds. I clenched my fist, standing my ground. I glimpsed at Rima and started walking toward her but was stopped short by Saaya's reply.

"Are you just going to forget all the moments we had? You're going to let that monster come in between us?"

My mouth dropped. That's _exactly_ what Rima told me the day I made her cry. I made her feel so bad, but I know I can make her feel a little better.

"Yes, I am. You know why? Because we didn't have any moments together worth remembering, Yamabuki-san. When I think about it, the whole time we were together, you made me be an ass toward Rima. She's not the monster. You are." Short pause. "The only reason I hurt her so much was because of you. You manipulated me. If it wasn't for you coming back, she would have been my…" I snapped out of that. Right now would be a horrible way and bad time to say I used to like her. I gazed over at her angelic appearance again. "It is true."

Saaya was furious, but she kept calm. "What is?"

"You hurt the ones you love most. I never recall hurting you, but I can totally recall hurting Rima many times. That-"

"Technically, you hurt Yamabuki-san by calling her fat awhile ago."

"Kukai, shut up!" Utau covered his mouth.

"As I was saying…" I eyed Kukai. "That goes to show that I never really cared about you but instead Rima. What do you have to say about my logic… _bitch_."

"She has nothing to say to you!" A voice came out of the crowd. "Nagihiko-kun, you're making a mistake. You're dumping Saaya for Mashiro-san. You _really_ are an idiot," Lulu sneered.

Humph. She _did_ know where Saaya was.

"Yeah, Yaya agrees."

Saaya smirked after a few seconds. "Watch out, Fujisaki. It's not over until _I _say it's over." She laughed. "Anyways, good luck with your game. You'll need it," the three of them left.

With those three sluts gone, it got loud. My fan-girls cheered that I was single, which made me quiver slightly. My basketball team was saying stuff in an undertone, so I wouldn't be able to hear. In contrast, Hibiya expressed deafeningly, saying things like that it was a good idea they agreed with the extended halftime and how they should play against us more often.

Tadase, the Tsukiyomi siblings and Kukai victory danced and high-fived each other, knowing I broke up with Saaya.

"Yeah, no more of that bitch!" Kukai shouted. Slap! "What was that for?"

"For almost ruining everything by bringing up that small technicality," Utau fumed. "She told Nagihiko to watch out, she better watch out for us now. That bitch will finally know the definition of revenge." She rubbed her hands together evilly as the three boys backed up.

"Utau-neesan, I don't—Uh oh. The game! Quick everyone, back to the courts," Tadase hollered. The four of them rounded the crowd and both teams. "Fujisaki-kun and Nade-san, take your time. We'll stall." They left.

The game. How can I think about basketball at a time like this? I just now realized that Saaya was a controlling, lying, pathetic, good-for-nothing, stupid bitch. How did I not see it?

Rima said so many—Rima! I desperately scanned my surroundings for the petite blonde. My heart dropped as my eyes traveled to the spot where she was standing. Nadeshiko was there, but Rima was no longer by her side.

She left.

I may be the basketball captain, I may get good grades, and I may be a good dancer and cook. I may have a nice home, loving parents, housekeeper and sister. I may have the best friends that forgive me no matter what I do.

But right now, I know I'm not _maybe_ the biggest jerk in the world.

I _am_.

* * *

(Nadeshiko's POV)

Utau, Kukai, Ikuto and Tadase went ahead with the others. I walked in front of Nagi and waved my hand in front of his face; he was lost in thought. "Earth to Nagi. Nagi, are you in there?"

He snapped back to reality. "Yeah," he replied glumly.

I have to say it. "Thinking about Rima-chi?" He stiffened and averted his head away, not answering the question. I took a deep breath. If that's how he's going to be, then so be it. "Talk and apologize to her." The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them.

He faced me and narrowed his eyes. "Yes, sis, because it's going to be _really_ easy apologizing to her. She's just going to forgive me like… THAT!"

I'm trying to help him and he gives me sarcasm! "What I me-"

"It's not going to happen. Rima-chan's never going to talk or look at me again for being such… such -"

"An ass?"

"I was going to say jerk but ass works too." He sighed. "Do you know where Rima-chan went?" I shook my head. One second she was there, the next, she was gone. "What am I supposed to do? There's nothing that'll make her forgive me."

The girl likes you, I'm sure there's something. At least everything is catching up to him now. I placed my hand on his shoulder. "You're my brother. I'm sure you'll think of something." He presented a small smile. "Now, tell me what-" A whistle sounded. "Tell me what you have in mind after the game!"

I snapped my fingers and began pushing him in the direction of the courts. He wasn't moving. "Nadeshiko, I-"

"Nagi, go on! Think about this later, I want Seiyo to win. You don't want to disappoint us, do you?"

A determined expression crossed his face before sprinting to the courts. That's more like it.

I followed after him. Right as I sat down with my friends, the game resumed. It was going rather smoothly after the rough patch that just occurred, until two and a half minutes into the quarter.

"Foul! Seiyo! Hibiya, two free throws!"

"Fujisaki!"

He waved if off.

After the free throws, one of his team mates went to the edge of the court and passed it to Nagi, but he missed the ball completely. The crowd groaned.

By the end of the third quarter, the score was 40 us, 53 Hibiya. In the last minutes, Nagi had missed three free throws, two three pointers, five baskets and repeatedly threw the ball to someone on Hibiya. I noticed that Utau, Ikuto, Tadase and Kukai knew why he was playing this way.

He can't get his mind off Rima and all the cruel things he said and did to her. As he walked off the court to the team bench, I couldn't help but see a flicker of regret in his eyes. His team mates gathered around and gave him a pat on the back as he buried his face into his hands. The audience booed and hissed at Nagi's poor performance last quarter, causing him to hide his face even more.

Kukai and Utau tried shutting them up the hard way while I gazed at Nagi.

The whistle blew signaling the last quarter. The coach subbed him out for Ryuu, who at last recovered from his post traumatic experience with Saaya, ready to play.

The crowd started chanting, "Let's go Seiyo!"

Nagi's fan-girls even began rooting for Ryuu.

My brother lifted his head from his hands in time to see his co-captain kill a three pointer in the first seven seconds. He sighed. His eyes scanned the crowd but halted when he met mine.

In just staring at each other, I figured a lot of things. His eyes at this moment had spoken more words than today, than insulting Rima, than talking to his friends, family and team, maybe more than anything.

When Seiyo's coach requested a time out, we broke our gaze.

I rewound everything that was "said."

In summary, Nagi felt wrong for doubting Rima and throwing their friendship away for some evil witch who used him. There he goes, now, with control, falling. He's feeling light since the truth made him empty. He wondered why Rima ran without a word of goodbye. He assumed she couldn't handle it.

Even with these thoughts, he still hopes for a happy ending between him and Rima, that he could restore their friendship and that Saaya would stay out of our lives together. I smiled to myself. It's all because…

Now he knows.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

**El:** Cami-chan, shame on you for taking so long!

**Me:** I was busy and… procrastinating. -.-

**El:** It's alright but answer my question. Will Nagi still be an ass?

**Me:** I don't know. Wait and see. ;)

Sorry about the slow update. It hopefully won't happen again since the video I'm working on is coming along nicely. Since I made you wait for the chapter, here's a preview to the video:

http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=WfpbF4WlFLU

**Truths:**

#51: I wonder if fate enjoys watching me make a fool of myself.

#52: Some chapters of my stories are based on real life.


	31. Forgiveness and Love Part 1

(Rima's POV)

_The next morning_

I grabbed my school bag off the counter and walked toward the door. "Mom, I'm going to school."

My mom looked up from the dishes and rotated in my direction. "Hunny-bunny, it's almost an hour before school starts. You never leave this early, let alone get up. Is something bothering you?"

Just because I break away from my regular routine doesn't mean there's always something wrong. In this case, however, there is. I'm not going to tell my mom that, unless I want to wind up in an awkward conversation.

"Rima-tan?"

"Huh? No, there's nothing wrong. I just—I promised Nadeshiko I'd go to school early. No big deal."

"Alright. Since it's Friday, Papa has a half-day at work; he'll be home when you get here. Have fun at school."

"Yeah, I will," I muttered. I left the kitchen and went out the front door.

As I stepped outside, I began shivering. _This_ is why I leave later. Dammit, it's cold! I fixed my jacket over me, thinking I wouldn't feel the coldness as much. It didn't work.

I strapped my bag around on top of my jacket before I quickened my pace.

I was a few blocks away from my house when I remembered the things that went down at the basketball game. "It" had _finally_ gotten caught by Nagihiko. I smirked; to think, she once told me that no matter if Nagihiko caught her, he'd always believe her over the other person. That is now a lie as of yesterday.

God, yesterday was so– I shuddered.

It's good to know that his friends weren't the only ones who could see past Saaya's act. I got to give his co-captain props for finally convincing him Saaya was…

Why the hell did Nagihiko believe Ryuu-kun and not us? I mean, it's about time Nagihiko knows and I _am_ happy he does, but why did he listen to his co-captain? This is the same co-captain that stalked us at the sweet shoppe the day Kukai and Utau wanted us to double-date, the one that stole my phone and wouldn't give it back, the one that made Nagihiko arm-wrestle him for it back, and the one that drew attention to us in the shoppe, so we had to leave or else Ikuto would've killed Kukai.

I will never understand how a boy's mind works.

In all this thinking, I almost forgot it was freezing and that the wind picked up.

…

Great, I feel the cold again. "Damn me and my memory." I should be getting to school anytime now. "I wonder what time it is," I spoke aloud. I left the house at around 7:20 and it's been some time.

"It's about 7:40, Rima-san."

Twenty minutes already. Wait a minute… I stopped walking and whipped my head to see who the person that replied was.

You know those times when you're thinking or talking about someone and they randomly pop out of nowhere and you see them, it's one of those times.

"Good morning, Rima-san," Ryuu stated.

On the inside I was twitching, but on the outside I remained cool and passive. "Morning, Ryuu-kun." He caught up to me and smiled. "H-How long have you been behind me?" If it's been this whole time, I am going to…

"Not that long, just a couple of blocks." I narrowed my eyes, wondering if that was the truth. He reacted and put his hands out in defense. "I can assure you, Rima-san, I wasn't following you. I promise this is the way I go to school every morning. We probably only ran into each other because you usually don't get up this early. Why are you up this early anyways?"

I raised an eyebrow; I'll buy his answer for now. I pushed those thoughts away and we resumed our journey to school.

I suddenly remembered I left Ryuu's question unanswered. "I don't know. I just got a lot of things on my mind."

"From yesterday."

I stiffened when I was reminded of what he said about me yesterday. I twitched slightly. He was one of my fan-boys. I wanted to face-palm at this very moment, so that is what I did.

I face-palmed. "Beautiful. Funny. Smart. Kind."

"Rima-san?"

"What?" I responded in a bored tone.

"Are you okay?"

Is anyone ever okay? "Never better."

He chuckled. "Are you sure? I bet that face-palm right now was because you remembered what I said about you yesterday."

I rotated toward him. How the hell would he know that? Maybe, Nagihiko's rubbing off of him. Wonderful! What's better than another annoying purple-haired basketball-playing cross-dresser? I grumbled to myself. Have I mentioned that I'm not a morning person?

"No," I denied. "What makes you say that?"

Unlike Nagihiko though, Ryuu gets straight to the point. "You voiced your thoughts."

I did, didn't I? I brought my hand to my face again. I'm never waking up this early again. I sighed.

"Hey, don't worry, Rima-san, I won't go all fan-boy crazy on you anymore. I learned my lesson when you knocked me unconscious at that dessert shop." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"And why should I believe you?" He could be a lying asshole for all I know.

"I'm not freaking out now, am I?"

True; I'll give him that. "Alright. What else?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "What else? I exposed the truth to Fujisaki and did my best sticking up for you when Yamabuki thrashed you for me still liking you. That's got to count for something!"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, whatever." I giggled in the inside for no reason, but then suddenly halted. I twitched and saw in the corner of my eye the ex-fan-boy who still likes me. Totally a set-up.

"Just saying Rima-chan—I can call you that, right?" I nodded. "This might sound like a set-up for me to you or something, but it's not. After yesterday, I think I'd rather just be your friend."

There goes my theory. How did he even know that? "How did you know I was thinking that? Are you another mind-reading freak?"

He slightly cowered back. "L-Lucky guess?"

I waved it off. "Makes sense. And that would be okay, but I swear if you go fan-boy crazy again, I'll break your arm." You can tell I'm wide awake now.

He chuckled nervously. "Y-Yeah."

"That reminds me, how'd the basketball game go? Who won?"

He pondered. It happened yesterday; it can't be that hard to remember! He grinned when he was done thinking, it was right as we reached Seiyo Academy's gates. We slowed our steps as we entered the campus.

I impatiently waited for his answer. When he told me his answer, he chuckled and ran away.

I stared after him and stated, "That doesn't help," just as other students passed by. I shrugged my shoulders and tiny smiled, signaling it was nothing to worry about.

I walked to the music classroom. Surely, Ikuto and Utau are already there and I can get some more sleep before school starts. As I made it to the class, however, it was locked. I pouted and placed my back against the door, thinking about Ryuu's answer.

"_Ask Fujisaki." _

I mumbled, "Purple-head."

_Break_

"You need to know the thematic elements of music by next week. Other than that, everybody's free to go to break," Utau declared.

That was my cue. I jumped from my seat and headed for the door; I blended amongst the other students. Why you may ask that I'm excited to leave this classroom, well…

"There she is! She's trying to escape."

Why did I have to have a class with all my friends in the morning?

I made it out of the door and ran in a random –maybe not that random since I kinda knew where I was going – direction to avoid my friends.

I bet you anything they're going to try and convince me to forgive Nagihiko. I'm just going to say this now. It won't be that easy to get my forgiveness.

Mashiro Rima doesn't forgive that easily. The world would have to double in size before that happened. I laughed as I made it to a peaceful spot at the back of the school. I highly doubt Nagihiko would even find me.

"Rima-chan!"

Spoke too soon. Damn me and my big mouth. I scanned my surroundings, trying to locate him. Nothing. I guess it was my…

"AHHH!" Never and I mean never just stand around. Run before it's too late. "Oww, Nagihiko, what was that for?" Nagihiko literally came out of nowhere and attacked me, pinning me to the ground. His hands held onto each of my wrists and his legs were on either of side of my body.

This is such a bad position.

After I had shut my eyes for a few seconds, I finally opened them, expecting to see Nagihiko's eyes. Instead, his bangs were covering them. I guess that makes this situation a little less bad.

No, it doesn't.

It felt like an eternity of silence. Once Nagihiko had pinned me down, that's when all the noises ceased to exist.

I shook my head. Not the time for that. The time, right now, should be spent on how to get Nagihiko off of me. He better be lucky that teachers or students don't pass though here.

When it was still silent, I _had_ to say something. I grunted, "Nagihiko. Nagihiko! Can you get off of me?"

"Not until we talk," he whispered.

I couldn't stop my words from coming out and didn't know what to say, so I ended up saying one of the stupidest things I could think of. "Talk about what?" If I had control of my hands, I would've face-palmed the third time today; I knew what we were going to talk about.

Then again, I could be wrong; it's happened before, not that I was wrong with my information about Saaya.

I directed my attention back to the matter at hand. "Well, did you have to pin me down? You know how awkward and wrong this position is. I didn't pin you down when you avoided me. I calmly reasoned with you."

I thought over what I just said. Calmly reasoned?

Yeah, right. I slammed him to the ground and told him that I was going to make his life a living hell. I half-smiled remembering those times.

With reminiscing being over, Nagihiko brushed his bangs to the side revealing his ochre eyes. I immediately froze and tried not to blush under his gaze.

"Rima-chan…" he trailed. "I'm..."

It was getting harder for me not to turn pink, especially since it seemed like he was leaning forward. I felt that right now I could blush more shades than Amu–if that was even possible.

So I did what I had to do.

Since my legs were free, I kicked him. Hard. He got off me and held onto his stomach while I crawled some feet away and faced the opposite direction, hiding any trace of me blushing.

He groaned. "Oww, Rima-chan! Why'd you kick me in the stomach?"

"Believe me; you're lucky it was the stomach. I was aiming lower than that," I huffed recovered from the blush.

He groaned once more. "I guess I deserved that."

I took a peek at him; it seemed like I really injured him. I decided against it apologizing to him, though I slightly wanted to since I liked him.

Why did I have to like him? This would've been much easier if I didn't.

I almost forgot where I was and almost forgot Nagihiko was near. When I snapped back into reality, he was in front of me.

What the? How'd he recover from my kick to the stomach that fast?

I backed up. "Don't do that!" I glared.

"Do what?" he asked innocently.

I glared at him. "Pop out like that. What are you doing talking to me anyways? Don't you want to save your energy for basketball practice?" I glared once again. His words, not mine.

I waited for a remark. Nothing. His bangs fell over his eyes again. I grunted; this is going nowhere. Is it really hard for him to apologize or is it because he can't because he can't believe he was _finally _wrong?

I rolled my eyes at him. Like him or not, if he doesn't say anything in the next couple of seconds, I'm leaving.

In 5… 4… 3… 2... 1 and a half… 1… a half… zero…

Still nothing. I sighed and got up.

I walked away, hoping Nagihiko would think twice and say something. Just as I was to disappear, I felt a grasp on my wrist.

I half smiled before turning around. "Yes? May I help… you?" With a small tug at my wrist, Nagihiko pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around my waist.

My eyes widened.

"Rima-chan, I'm… sorry about everything. I'm sorry I believed Yamabuki-san over you and the others. I'm sorry I used the things you told me against you and made you cry in front of the school. I'm sorry I tried to make you and Yamabuki-san friends—that was the dumbest idea ever. I'm sorry if I took you for granted. I'm really sorry I was an ass to you, Rima-chan. Everything's all my fault. You don't have to forgive me or talk to me ever again after this. I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry for this and I don't deserve someone like you. I hope though, we could start again and I'll promise I'll never hurt you again or else my name wasn't Namihiko." He chuckled slightly.

Luckily during his whole apology speech, Nagihiko didn't see the show on my face called blush. I wonder if he knows he used 'sorry' a lot of times.

After a few more seconds, Nagihiko let me have my breathing space back. He stood a couple of feet in front of me, observing my next move. "Rima-chan? What do you say?"

Upon hearing his apology speech, a plan was boiling inside my head. I placed a finger to my chin, looking like I was thinking hard, when I already knew what to do. "Well…? I—"

Before I was able to finish my sentence, Nagihiko dropped down on his knees and stuck out his hands– something I've never seen him, let alone would ever do. I suppose for him desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Rima-chan, I'm sorry. Please forgive me?" He bowed down to me like a subject would to his king; in this case, his queen. I thumped him. "Rima-chan!"

"You didn't even let me finish my sentence, purple-head!" I cleared my throat. "I think that—"

"Is that a yes?" he interrupted again as he got up and dusted himself.

I death glared at him, then eased. "It's a yes."

A real grin – not like the ones he had when he was with Saaya – appeared. He came forward and hugged me again; this time tighter.

I yet again blushed, but it wasn't noticeable. "Thank you for giving me another chance, Rima-chan. I won't let—"

I backed up from him. "Yeah, I gave you a second chance, but you haven't gotten my forgiveness yet," I stated. "You need to earn it."

"Rima-chan, that's—"

"Complaining, are we? It's the least you can do for making me cry in front of the school." I turned the opposite direction.

Before I did, I noticed him stiffen. He chuckled nervously. "Yeah… Did I mention in my apology that I was stupid for letting Yamabuki-san control me?"

I think so… "Sure, whatever. We better get to class. I'm positive the bell rang."

I started walking with Nagihiko following. "The bell didn't ring yet."

I glared at him as he caught up to me. "What makes you say that? We were out here awhile."

"Not that long, Rima-chan. Besides, the bell rings…" As we stepped into the school, a bell sounded. "Now," he grinned at me.

"I hate you," I mumbled. Yeah, if today was opposite day. I let out a tiny breath as we continued through the hallways. Since Nagihiko was in my next class, it wouldn't have been that bad if we were still outside when the bell rang; I'd blame him for making me late.

As we went to each other's locker to get our materials for our next class, my ears heard whispering.

"Wow, Mashiro-san forgave Nagi-sama like that. Nagi-sama must be too incredible and amazing that even Mashiro-san couldn't stay mad at him."

I groaned. Fan-girls. I peered over at Nagihiko chuckling. Why is he laughing about this?

I ignored him and kept listening in to the three fan-girls, who began walking in front of us. "Do you think Nagi-sama likes her?" one girl asked her two friends.

I know he used to, but that doesn't count, does it?

"Who knows? I mean, why else would he want her to forgive him for the things he's done. I'm still surprised about yesterday. Sure, Nagi-sama's smart and all, but how did he manage to be dumb and follow Yamabuki's orders?"

They do know we're behind them, right?

"I know! Especially since yesterday during the game, he—"

Nagihiko cleared his throat, interrupting the third girl's sentence. "Just letting you three know, we're behind you," he grinned.

I narrowed my eyes at them.

"Nagi-sama! Mashiro-san." I get no emphasis on my name? "We didn't—We're sorry that—Don't get mad! We're not the only ones."

With that, the three ran. I rolled my eyes. Typical. I shook my head and got Nagihiko's attention to make our way to class. But true to the three girls' word, as we strolled through the hallway, several times I heard my name and or Nagihiko's. The things I get into; I sighed.

"Why are people talking about us?"

He shrugged. "Maybe because you're one of the council representatives and I'm the basketball captain. For the record, you can't blame me for this. _This_ isn't my fault!" he added.

I responded with another eye roll. In the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of purple, blond and auburn hair. "You do realize your sister, Kukai-kun and Tadase-kun have been following us?"

"I didn't know that." He scanned all directions.

"Sure, you didn't. Anyways, I ran into Ryuu-kun this morning and—"

"Did he steal your phone again? Did he stalk you on the way to school?"

"No." I checked my pockets to be safe. "And no, he didn't. At least that's what he said. What I was going to say was I bumped into him and I asked him how your game went yesterday. When I asked who won, he ran away and told me to ask you. What happened?"

Nagihiko stared at the ground and a solemn expression appeared. They lost?

"Before I tell you, I have a question as well. Why _did_ you leave early?" About that… "Was it because you were too ashamed of me or you didn't want to face me after you knew you were right about Yamabuki and it took yesterday's occurrence for me to see the truth or was it because you didn't want to be in contact with the sad fool who's supposedly good at acting but couldn't see through an act as fake as Yamabuki's?"

"Uh… Well…" I laughed nervously knowing the real reason. "My question first!"

"But—"

"You still owe me remember."

"Oh, right." By now, we were in the classroom. Our sensei was late, however, so we could still talk. Too bad, everybody in our class was talking about us. I sent death glares in all directions. My fan-boys, mistook it for a flirty look, while invisible flames sparked from Nagihiko's fan-girls. "First things first, we won. Yay," he said in a monotone.

"Yay?" I mocked. "You're not excited you won? If I were you, I'd be."

"Don't get me wrong, I was happy but I wasn't, on the other hand, because I sucked in the game." I waited for his explanation. "I was playing fine the first half, but then during halftime the whole Yamabuki thing came up and I couldn't concentrate. All I could think about was me being such an ass to you that I missed all of my shots, made lots of fouls, passed the ball to the other team, you get the picture…" he trailed.

If he played like that, how did they win?

"Ryuu-kun is the reason we won. If it wasn't for him in the game and me out, we wouldn't have gone into overtime and won by a foul free throw on his part."

Once he finished his explanation, on the outside I stared at him with a blank expression, but on the inside I thought to myself. He must've felt terrible to suck so much and know that afterward people would probably question him about it.

I noticed him observing me. "Rima-chan?"

"What?" I asked, a little irritated knowing that he'd asked me now why I left yesterday.

"Class is about to begin."

"Oh, oops." I went to my seat but not before Nagihiko grabbed my hand and pulled me down to whisper something in my ear.

"This is too early to say, but I'll be joining you and the others for lunch today," he smiled.

I slightly smiled and took my seat as the sensei began class.

* * *

(Nagihiko's POV)

_After school_

Nadeshiko joined her hands together with a cheerful expression. "Isn't this exciting? It's a Friday afternoon with no basketball practice or council business! What could possibly be better than this?"

Rima and I exchanged glances before groaning. We swear, ever since Rima and I began talking again, Nadeshiko's been acting really peppy and sweet. She's up to something. I didn't grow up with her all these years not to now that something's going through that brain of hers.

She stopped her steps and grinned at Rima. "Rima-chi, we should go to your house."

"Why?"

"Because I said so." She skipped ahead of us and began humming.

"Nadeshiko's starting to—"

"Piss you off. I know. Whenever something goes her way, she goes all hyper and peppy."

"I don't get it. She was fine in Language Arts when we were assigned our project topics."

"That's how it always is. She's alright at first, but then," Nagihiko pointed at her, "this happens."

"Weird. So why don't you have basketball practice today?"

"The coach promised us that if we won yesterday's game we wouldn't have practice; if we lost, then it'd be hell day for us."

Rima snorted. "Then you're lucky Ryuu-kun saved all your asses."

"No kidding." We kept walking, following my crazy sister when I literally jumped. I quickly turned to Rima.

"What the hell was that for?"

I pointed at her; she raised an eyebrow. "You never told me why you left?" She stiffened. I take the answer isn't good. I knew it was one of the reasons I mentioned earlier. "I can take it, just yell at me now."

She got out of her previous state. "I didn't leave because of you." I released a sigh of relief. "I left because, well… Rikka called me and said that she got locked out of the house and forgot to turn the stove off."

"What happened?" Their house couldn't have burn down. It was perfectly fine this morning.

"I left, obviously. But I shouldn't have. I realized a few things too late: our mom had just gotten home from work, Rikka can't even reach the stove and she couldn't have been locked out of the house because our home phone is attached to the wall!"

"Then why did she—"

"Like your sister, my sister loves to get her revenge. I told on her a few days ago, so she got mad. When I didn't see her outside, I quickly opened the front door, thinking she climbed in through a window, but no! I was met with a bucket of water balloons at the top and several dolls scattered in my room." She shuddered.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. Now she'll see what it felt like to be played a prank on. At least hers wasn't school wide.

She glared at me. "Shut up, purple-head, it's not funny." I rolled my eyes at her.

When I looked up, we were in front of Rima's house. Nadeshiko skipped from the porch to us and grabbed our hands. "Hurry, Rima-chi!"

Rima got her keys from her bag. As she put the key in the lock, she hesitated in turning the knob. "Something doesn't feel right." She at last turned the knob and kicked the door open.

The hallway was completely covered with string from all directions.

Rima shouted, "Rikka!"

From the left side, popped Rikka's head. "Yes, onee-san?" Rima pointed at the mess. "Oh, that? Don't touch any of the string, it's all connected to something," she giggled.

Their dad's head then appeared next to Rikka's. "Oh, Rima, you're home and you brought friends…" he trailed, looking directly at me. He stood up and was about to walk toward me but remembered the string and the surprise at the end. "You're lucky for now," he said pointing at me. I stiffened.

"Papa, why'd you help Rikka?" she questioned as she made her way through the string.

"It sounded fun at the time, but now it's only an obstacle to get through." He glared at me. "Once we undo the surprise at the end, it'll be alright. For now, try and walk through it." His head and Rikka's disappeared.

Nadeshiko and I followed Rima upstairs to her room. "What's the surprise?"

"Trust me, if it's Rikka, you probably don't want to know."

_Thirty minutes later_

Here I am in Rima's room, just Rima and me, since Nadeshiko "claimed" Utau needed her for studio help a few minutes ago. She planned this.

I sat up from Rima's bed and scanned my surroundings. Nothing really changed since the last time I was here. I glanced at the two pictures on the wall on either side of her bed. One of them was of her and Yua eating ice cream. The other was of her on a swing and _that _guy pushing her.

I don't know why, but one second the picture was on the wall and I had a pillow in my hand and in the next they were both gone.

Rima rotated in her computer chair. "What happened?" She got up and came next to me. She stared at the empty spot on the wall. "Where's the picture?"

I shrugged.

She bent and searched behind her desk lamp. She picked the frame and pillow up. "How did this pillow get here?" She narrowed her eyes at me. "Nagihiko, what was that for?"

"What was what for?" I wasn't lying when I said that. I really had no idea why I threw the pillow. I _don't _like Rima anymore.

She sighed. "Fine." She tossed the pillow and frame on her window bench. "I'll ask Papa to fix it later." She went back to the computer. "You do realize you can leave if you want. Your house is only a couple feet away."

"Yeah, but I…" Why am I coming up with excuses to stay? "I want you to know I truly felt bad doing those things to you."

Rima simply glanced at me before resuming what she was doing. I remained silent and thought, for before she turned away, I saw a small blush creep onto her face.

_Some time later_

"You suck! Leave!" Rima yelled.

I laughed. "Come on, Rima-chan. You take card games so seriously." I'm saying that because I've won the past eight different card games.

"It's no fair! I used to be the best until you came around." She dropped her cards and sighed. "Anyways," she peered at the clock, "it's almost dinnertime. You should leave, unless you want to stay and feel the wrath of my dad," she smirked.

This'll be the third time I don't know why I did or said something. "I'll take my chances."

Rima's eyes widened. "Okay." She gathered the cards together. "What game do—" She stopped her sentence and card shuffling when I placed my hand on hers. She gazed at it before looking at me.

Fourth time.

She tilted her head to the side. "Nagihiko?"

I placed my other hand on her chin. I leaned closer to her but since I since we're in Rima's house, things are always unexpected.

"Onee-san!"

The two of us backed up. Rima cursed under her breath. "What Rikka?"

She came running in my direction. "Nagi-kun, you're still here!" I grinned. "You haven't been over in awhile. Was onee-san mean to you?"

"More like the other way around," Rima muttered. I sweat-dropped. She got up and scooped the cards.

I got up also. "I better get going. It's almost dinnertime," I said nervously.

"But you just got here," Rikka reasoned. Rima and I exchanged glances. She mouthed out something to me.

"Actually Rikka-chan, I was here for a few hours. I'm going now." I gently removed her from me. I left the room but not before I listened in on their conversation.

Rikka grumbled. "Onee-san, you made Nagi-kun leave!" No reply. "Why hasn't he been coming over lately?"

"The less you know Rikka, the better for me."

"That's no fair!" I see where Rikka gets her charm. She groaned. "Why did Nagi-kun leave as soon as I got in? What were you two do— You haven't told him you—"

"Rikka, shut up!" Pause. "How did you even know about that?"

"The less you know onee-san, the better for me. You should tell him before—"

"I'm not going to listen to a four-year-old. Get out; I have to do a couple things before dinner."

Rikka reluctantly obeyed her older sister and came out of the room moments later. As she shut the door, she saw me in the shadows.

"I'm sorry my sister is so stubborn," she murmured

She left my side and went down the hall, into her room.

Rima being stubborn? I know Rima_ is_ stubborn, but what is it that she's being stubborn about?

I dismissed it and went down the stairs quietly, so Mashiro-san wouldn't know I was still here. I quietly opened the front door and stepped out, making my way to my house in the night.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

**El:** I sense love! Lovey-dovey love!

**Me:** It seemed rushed...? See you next time.

I'm splitting the chapter in two parts because it's too long. Sorry for the long wait. The power's been going out at my house. O.o

**Truths:**

**#53:** I hate when my parents compare me to everybody.

**#54:** I like being outside in the rain because no one knows when I'm crying.


	32. Forgiveness and Love Part 2

(Nagihiko's POV)

_That night_

Relaxing on my bed, I was tossing and catching a basketball when there was a steady loud knock on my door. "It's open," I replied fairly aggravated.

The door swung open the next second. My eyes traveled to see who was at the door after I threw my basketball. For a moment, I forgot it was in the air, that is until it came crashing down on my chest. I winced from the impact, then tossed the ball to the side.

I sat up in bed, looking at the two people from head to toe. "May I help you?" It was none other than my sister and the musical songbird we call our friend.

Utau _really_ did need Nadeshiko's help in the studio today.

Without giving a single glance to the other, they put their hands on their hips and scrutinized me in unison.

I moved back and asked again. "_What_ do you two need?"

In a blink of an eye, Nadeshiko and Utau broke from their pose. Nadeshiko rushed to shut the door while Utau grabbed a desk chair and a random chair in my room, placing them in front of me. Those chairs must've had some magic effect because once they sat down, a million questions shot out.

Not like they wouldn't do that without the chairs. The two of them _are_ like this.

I had a slight headache already, so them doing this wasn't helping. "If you're going to ask questions, the least you can do is slow down."

For some reason, they shut up. Their jaws dropped. "You're going to answer our questions, like _that_? You're not going to avoid the subject?"

I would, but like I said, I have a headache from being at Rima's house. I shrugged my shoulders.

They exchanged cheerful expressions and spoke softly. "At this rate, we won't need our plan. He's cooperating. You don't think it's—"

"Rima-chi? Yeah, right! There must be something wrong with him, like there isn't something wrong with him already."

If they're whispering this in front of me, they might as well shout it to the sky. I grumbled, resisting the urge to kick them out. "Is this going somewhere?"

"What happened at Rima-chi's house after I left?" Nadeshiko blurted. "I know something happened or else you wouldn't have had that distant look in your eyes at dinner!" she and Utau pointed accusingly.

"That doesn't make sense. Utau-chan, you weren't even at dinner," I proclaimed.

Two face-palms. "There goes proving your attention span at dinner. Utau-san _was_ there. She _was_ sitting across from you; _she_ told you to pass food and _you_ gave it to her."

Are they trying to trick me?

…

Never mind, I remembernow. My turn to face-palm.

"Hmm. He remembers now. Anyways…" Utau trailed. Their faces came closer toward mine. "What happened? I didn't call Nade to work with me in the studio, just so nothing would happen."

"Well, I think she forgave me. And we," I lowered my voice, "almost kissed, but Rikka interrupted us."

They swapped actions. Utau cursed about Rikka's impeccable timing while Nadeshiko beamed at the mention of a kiss.

When the forgiving part was brought back up, the two declared, "Nah!" and waved their hands.

Utau filled me in on their answer. "Rima will make herself clear to you and everybody if you're forgiven. With the way you treated her, it'll take something big for her to forgive you. Sure, she may be less mad now, but that doesn't mean you're forgiven. I bet that's driving you crazy," Utau smirked.

I frowned. "What do you propose I should do then? The least you could do while you two are here is give me ideas."

Utau and Nadeshiko smiled deviously. Not what I like to see, but if it'll help…

"There is something you could _and_ should do, Nagi," Nadeshiko grinned.

They stood approached me. I backed up again until I fell off the bed. They cornered me. "Which is?"

"Ask Rima-chi on a date!" Nadeshiko sang.

…

Did I hear correctly? Ask Rima on a date? "What?" I questioned, making sure that's what they said.

Utau fumed and threw her hands in the air. "Nagihiko, the girl likes you! But all you can say to taking her on a date is 'what?' "

My eyes widened. Now I'm _positive_ I heard what they said first. Nadeshiko suggested I take Rima on a date, but because I thought I heard wrong, I said, 'what?' Because of my poor hearing, though, I find out something else.

"What?" I shouted this time.

"Geez, you tell a friend that one of his friends secretly likes him and…" she trailed, a look of horror on her face.

Nadeshiko's hand went up to her face. "Utau-san, not again."

I got up, dusting my clothes. I stood in front of them, still shocked, but able to speak. "Let me get this straight… Rima-chan likes me?"

"No, Nagihiko! I just blurted it out and face-palmed because it's not true. Rima doesn't like—Yes, she likes you!" Under her breath she murmured, "She's going to kill us."

"Why would she—"

Nadeshiko responded, "We promised we wouldn't tell anyone, _especially _you, but someone here just did. And for your information, Utau-san, she's only killing you. I didn't do anything." Nadeshiko regained her place in my desk chair.

"Maybe Rima won't kill anyone because if she remembers last time," Utau put her finger in the air, as to make a point, "_I_ ultimately told her Nagihiko was the one who used to like her."

Nadeshiko's head whipped toward Utau. "Utau-san!"

"Yeah, Nade?"

"Nothing," Nadeshiko spoke through clenched teeth.

They did what! "You guys did what!" It was my turn to approach them. There was danger on my face; it didn't faze either of them, however.

Utau crossed her arms over her chest. "You don't scare us Nagihiko. Truth be told, we're way more scared of Rima. She seems sweet and innocent, but deep down inside, she's destruction. You're too much of a gentleman to attack us. The most you can do is... nothing actually."

I frowned again as I plopped down on the open chair next to Nadeshiko. "Fine! Why did you tell her? I was trying to bury that in the past."

Nadeshiko rotated in her chair. "Are you saying you're never going to like her again? We told her because, in exchange, to find out who she liked, she asked to find out who you liked before Yamabuki-san came back. Thank Utau-san for that," Nadeshiko glimpsed at the pop star leaning against the wall.

Utau waved it off. "Who cares about that? All that matters now is how Nagihiko should ask Rima on a date." I was going to object, but Utau beat me. "Remember you dislike it when someone's mad at you," she smirked.

I sighed. "Alright. How should I-"

"Don't worry! We already got it covered," Utau winked at Nadeshiko. My eyes traveled back and forth between them until they at last settled on Utau.

"What's that supposed-"

In a flash, Nadeshiko snatched my cell phone atop my desk as Utau held me back with all her might. Who knew she was this strong? I'm afraid to ask what they're going to do. Nadeshiko flipped my phone open, put it on speaker and dialed a number. It rang and rang, until…

"Hello?" A familiar petite voice answered.

I stiffened and was about to speak out, but, Utau thought ahead. She put a hand over my mouth. I continued to struggle out of her grasp and to get the phone.

"Hello!" Rima repeated.

Nadeshiko cleared her throat, altering her voice a few octaves lower. "Sorry, Rima-chan."

One day, these two _will_ pay.

"Oh, Nagihiko. What do you want?"

Nadeshiko smirked at me. "I have something to ask you. Meet me at our windows. It's important."

I mouthed, 'You're dead to me.' She dismissed it and waited for Rima.

"Uh… Can I in five minutes? I'm kinda bu-"

"No! Now please, it's _very_ important! Bye!" Nadeshiko closed the phone and Utau released me.

"You guys suck!"

Nadeshiko cleared her throat again, this time her voice was normal. "We had to Nagi. This way it'll be cuter _and _we get to watch," she smiled.

"I'm not doing this."

"Rima's going to be madder that you didn't show up. Tsk. Tsk," Utau added.

I groaned. "Alright, already!" The two giggled and the three of us went toward my window. The two crouched underneath the windowsill as I spread the curtains to the side. When I did that, I saw the girl next door. I raised an eyebrow. "Rima-chan, you're—" She had towels on her head and around her.

"You called me while I was in the shower, purple-head!" I eyed Nadeshiko. "What's _so_ important you couldn't wait five minutes? If you say never mind, I swear I'm going to beat you to a pulp that's going to be served in orange juice."

Violent much. There's _no_ way Rima likes me.

Nonetheless, it's worth a shot to ask. If she doesn't like me, she'll take it as friends hanging out. But if she does… I shook that possibility out.

I cleared my throat. I couldn't form the words to say. When I did, they came out slow and timid. "I was wondering if you were… b-bu-busy tomorrow after school!" Oww! Utau slapped me on the back.

Her amber eyes grew and the devil aura vanished. "W-Why?"

Mashiro Rima… just stuttered? Huh. "No reason." The two beside me coughed. "No, that's not it. I was wondering if you wanted to hang—"

"Go on a date!" Nadeshiko interrupted, imitating my voice.

When those words were spoken, I averted my eyes from Rima. As I turned back, her eyes widened even more and a small smile appeared. "Where would we be going?"

"Anywhere you want." For some reason, when she didn't laugh or reject me like I expected her to, I was getting more nervous talking and waiting for her to answer.

"Oh." She thought a moment. "We're double dating with Kukai-kun and Utau again, aren't we and they're letting us decide?"

I shook my head. "Actually, it'd only be the two of us. If you don't want, it's-"

"No! It's fine. Why are you asking?"

Damn. Do I tell her that Utau and Nadeshiko suggested it? But that'll tip off the fact they told me her secret. A light bulb went off in my mind. _This_ is what Rikka meant for Rima being stubborn.

"I want to make up for the times I made you cry. If you say yes, then all I'll do is make you smile and laugh."

"That's my Nagi," Nadeshiko chimed.

It took Rima some time to come up with an answer. When she finally uttered _those_ words, a big weight was lifted off my shoulders and I couldn't help but smile.

"I'd love to, Nagihiko."

"That's good- I mean, okay. We can talk about it tomorrow at school since you need to finish rinsing."

"Sure," she smiled. Before she closed her window, she added a small phrase. "Night, Nagihiko. Sweet dreams."

"Night Rima-chan," I replied.

I thought she was going to slam her window now, but she didn't. Instead, she said something that made me laugh. "Night Utau! Night Nadeshiko!" Utau's and Nadeshiko's head popped up. "I'm killing you tomorrow for telling." Now she shut her window.

I shut my window as well. Utau and Nadeshiko were awestricken. "How the hell did she know we were here?" Utau questioned.

"It _was_ pretty obvious."

I waved that off. "Why did she agree? She knew you two kinda made me."

"She must like you that much to forget that detail and not care. There's just one problem: you don't know how you feel about her," Nadeshiko sighed.

"Actually, during the whole ordeal, I felt differently talking to Rima-chan."

"How different?"

"I don't know. I could hardly breathe, I was anxious for Rima-chan's answers, I had a knot in my stomach and I couldn't help but smile when I saw her and she accepted." I smiled again thinking about her.

"Yay!" Nadeshiko cheered. "It seems to me, you like Rima-chan again."

_Again_? Now that she mentions it, I don't think that word fits. "Honestly, I don't think I ever stopped." When I was with Saaya, Rima was always on my mind, in bad ways, but nevertheless, it still counts.

"Then, you should_ finally_ confess to her on your date," Utau suggested. She laughed. "It _really_ is a date."

I grinned as I stared out my window to Rima's—she hadn't closed her curtains yet. What I assumed was the window bench sat Rima dried and dressed, done from her shower, brushing Rikka's hair gently with a smile on her face.

I faced Nadeshiko and Utau. "Yeah, I don't think I ever stopped," I repeated.

My two "sisters" smiled and high-fived each other. "Our work here is done."

* * *

(Rima's POV)

_The next morning_

"No, Rikka, don't touch-"

_*Crash*_

"Whoops, sorry onee-san."

I twitched, holding in my anger. "It's alright. It only took me until midnight last night." Why I stayed up to work on this actually surprises me "You're just going to have to help me make it again."

She agreed before skipping off to get my bag. See, at least I'm not thinking of a revenge plan like she did. Rikka returned with my bag. "Here you go onee-san."

"Thanks. Tell Mama I'm off and I'll be back in time for dinner with the—" Shudder. Rikka made a saluting motion. I opened the front door and closed it, stepping out into another day. It would've been, for the most part, the normal agenda: have Rikka time in the morning, walk to school by myself, see friends, class— you know the rest. This time, however, there was a slight change.

"Good morning, Rima-chan," Nagihiko greeted.

I casually walked toward him. "Good morning," I replied. Nagihiko waited for me, so now I'm not going to school by myself. "What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you. I thought we'd walk to school together, but if you don't want to—"

I calmly went past him, tugging his wrist. "Wow, sometimes you talk _too_ much. Let's go." I felt a blush creep onto my face; luckily, my hair was covering it.

About half way to school – let me take the time to say – it got awkward. What would you do if you were walking to school with the guy you like who knows you like him because her stupid friends can't keep their damn mouths shut and he asked you on a date because those two friends made him. Why once I get to school, Nadeshiko and Utau are so going to-

Nagihiko cleared his throat and interrupted my thought.

Perfect timing, cross-dresser. Not.

"Yes," I faced him.

"This is from Nadeshiko and Utau-chan, so don't get mad. How did you know they were there?"

"Simple. You're smart Nagihiko, I'll give you that. But you're not _that _smart. You couldn't have possibly figured it out by yourself, so someone must've told you. Nadeshiko and Utau were at the top of my list."

He stopped. "_Why_ couldn't I have figured it out by myself?"

"Elementary." Silence. "You're a love struck fool!" He jumped back with a mixture of surprise and terror. Those were Nadeshiko's words, not mine. "It's true or else you would've dumped Saaya's sorry ass a long time ago."

He chuckled nervously. "Y-You're right." Of course, I'm right. "Speaking of Yamabuki-san, she wasn't at school yesterday."

It was one day. She's probably here today, so I better get ready for hell. I huffed.

"Hmm, something wrong?" He tilted his head in genuine concern.

"It's noth-" I remembered the call I received after brushing Rikka's hair last night. "No," I sighed.

He raised an eyebrow. "Sure, it's nothing. By the way," he started. I noticed some hesitation in his voice. "Are we still on for tonight, despite this being pretty much our matchmakers' idea?"

About that… "Uh, Nagihiko, about that…" I trailed.

It was probably me – yeah, it was probably just me – but there was a frown on his face. "Oh, you don't want to. It's alright. It's just I—"

"No, I want to!" I quickly covered my mouth. Stupid feelings.

"You do? Why?" He seemed truly surprised, but he should know why!

I grunted as I recovered from my outburst. I glared at him. "Duh. You should know why," I mumbled the last part and turned away.

"Nadeshiko and Utau-chan weren't lying?"

_Why?_ _Why_ do I like him?

I shot a death glare. "Of course they weren't! Why do you think they set this whole thing up?" I threw my hands in the air. Nagihiko deserves the anger I'm throwing at him right now. "If you laugh or mention it, I'm going to—"

He placed his hand on my chin and tilted it up, so I was looking into his eyes. "Calm down, Rima-chan. There's nothing wrong with that. It's pretty cute."

Says him. He dropped his hand from my chin and chuckled. I kept glaring at him, shaking my head.

A few moments later, we continued to school. I mock laughed him. "It's not cute, it's a pain." I pouted. Without me knowing, I voiced my thoughts. "Says the one who _used_ to like me."

My eyes enlarged and I spun to see if he heard me. He was smiling. He must not have heard me.

He cleared his throat. "Actually, Rima-chan," he paused, searching for the right words to say. "Never mind, I'll just tell you when we have our date," he smirked. "What were you saying earlier?"

"No, tell me now. You're not forgiven yet."

He rolled his eyes. "Trust me. It'd be better on our date because it'll be more significant, wait and see," he winked. "When are you not busy?

If he says so. I sighed. "Fine. I'm free Sunday afternoon after I, err… Yeah."

He raised his eyes. "What was that, Rima-chan?" I slightly stiffened. "Oh, tomorrow afternoon? I'll have basketball practice in the morning, so it'll work." He swiped his hand across his forehead. "Phew, thank you for having other plans. I _do_ have practice after school today."

"You're not off the hook yet. My 'other' plans involve you." He narrowed his eyes, thinking I was crazy. "My parents greeted Rikka and me this morning with news they invited guests over for dinner. This is where you come in; you might know these people. They go by the names Fujisaki Yori and Mai."

His jaw dropped. "My dad?"

I rolled my eyes and decided against a sarcastic remark. I stayed in my bored state. "Yeah, my dad says your dad will be visiting for two days, then he'll be leaving again."

He snapped his fingers. "That explains so much." Yeah, no it doesn't.

We arrived on Seiyo's campus several minutes later, but we didn't go inside. Who knows what dangers – fan-boys and fan-girls – could be lurking in the halls?

As I scanned my surroundings, I realized Nagihiko had gotten very quiet. I observed him. He was wearing the same expression when he was trying to apologize except this time it was like he was in a trance.

When he wouldn't snap out of it, I kicked him. Still nothing.

"Hey, Nagihiko!" I yelled, waving a hand in front of his face. I wonder… "Hey, Nami-" I wasn't able to complete the name, for the hand who the name belonged to covered my mouth.

"Shh, not so loud."

I shook away from his hand. "Well, sorry. What's with your zoning out for?"

He sighed and stared at the ground. "I was thinking of Thursday's game."

This again? Why would he—

I scanned our surrounds.

Really? The sakura tree where everything went downhill – mostly for Saaya. "Why?"

"I can't believe I was wrong about Yamabuki-san the whole time. She wasn't the same funny, talented, kind, beaut-"

"Saaya? Those are a poor choice of adjectives," I stated.

He chuckled. "I know that now. I kinda wonder if she was acting the entire time." More proof Nagihiko's a love struck fool. Nadeshiko and the others knew the day they met her! "But what I can't believe though, is that I hurt you. I can't believe I doubted you. I understand you haven't forgiven me yet, but I can't believe you're letting me talk to you, let alone near you. I can't-"

I was tired of him rambling, so I had an idea that wasn't like me. I blame myself but mostly him.

In a second, I stood on my tiptoes, pulled on the collar of his uniform and placed my lips on his. And in another second, Nagihiko shut up instantly. If I could, I'd be rolling my eyes.

I backed up after five seconds and went down on my toes. I turned around and shielded the blush on my face. I could've done anything. Anything! I just _had_ to do that.

I heard Nagihiko's chuckle. "If Nadeshiko or Utau didn't tell me last night, I probably would've figured it out right now."

I pointed a finger at him. "That's talking about it!"

He bent down and gently squeezed my cheeks. "Come on, Ri-ma-chan!" he sang.

I exhaled, gazing into his ochre eyes. "Alright." He let go and smiled.

"Shall we—"

There were multiple screams, shrieks, cries – you get the picture – all around us. Apparently, we weren't alone this whole time.

I bet fate is crying from laughing so hard.

"Nagi-sama and Mashiro-san are dating!" one of his fan-girls squealed. Daggers and dark auras surrounded them.

The things I get myself into.

In the corner of my eye, I saw my fan-boys. Each one had a fist clenched and the other hand pounding against it, making a pounding noise. "We don't need Fujisaki-kun ruining our basketball team like he did on Thursday."

Fans. What are you going to do about them?

I backed up into Nagihiko. "Any suggestions?"

"I suggest we run."

"I can't run to save my life."

"Well, you better start now." Nagihiko yanked on my wrist and began speeding in one direction. The fan-boys and girls pursued us.

We literally went around the school five times. Why hasn't that damn school bell rang yet? I don't think I can run any—

I looked up from the ground to see Nagihiko's hand slipping away. Crap; if he lets go, I'll be bombarded by fans. I tried quickening my pace, but I couldn't take running anymore. Just as I was about to let go, suddenly, I was pulled to the left and he was pulled to the right.

I turned behind to see the fans confused to where we went. I sighed in relief, then stiffened wondering who…

"You know if you two keep up your love atmosphere, those fans won't rest," a rosette giggled.

"Nice to see you too, Amu."

"That's all I get after I risked my cool n' spicy self to save you?" She posed with one hand to her chest and one hand extending out.

I rolled my eyes. "Stop being a drama queen."

She laughed. "I'm sorry, Rima." She stuck out her hand to help me up since I lost my balance and fell. "So, anything you want to tell me, like why the fans were chasing you?"

"No."

"Please, Rima! Everything must be okay again since you and Nagihiko are talking and you kiss— "

I pointed a finger. "I'll explain if you don't mention that."

"Why are you so embarrassed? You like him, don't you?"

She's mentioning it…

Who am I kidding? It's Amu. I doubt she'll say anything and I doubt she struck another deal with Nadeshiko and Utau, who just pulled Nagihiko.

"I do, but I don't like saying it. No mentioning any of this to anybody, deal?"

Grabbing my pinkie, she wrapped hers around it. "Not deal. Promise." She smiled; I smiled in return. "I wonder what Yamabuki-san has up her sleeve. She wasn't at school yesterday."

So the bitch is absent for one day. Whoop-de-do. That doesn't mean anything. I know her henchwomen, Lulu and Yaya, are up to no good.

"What's your point? There's nothing she can do now. The whole school was practically there on Thursday and saw what happened. They won't trust Saaya, Lulu or Yaya anymore. I bet they're switching schools."

"I wouldn't count on that, Rima. Yamabuki-san is—"

I waved a hand. "Nah. Even if she does something, my friends have a revenge plan up their sleeve."

She laughed. "I guess everything's alright now. Let's hope nothing changes." I nodded. Finally, the bell rang. "We better get to music." I nodded once again. On the way, she broke the silence. "When's yours and Nagihiko's date?"

"This Sunday afternoon," I answered, then immediately regretted it.

"Aww, that's so cute." Amu went into fan-girl mode. Like I haven't dealt with enough fan-girls this morning.

"Shut up. Don't say anything." I pouted and turned away.

"Aww, look little Rima is blushing." Damn.. "Rima, you're so cu— Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" I questioned, knowing she was serious.

"I thought I heard something. I guess it was probably the wind. Let's get to class."

I walked with her into the school building, wondering what the noise Amu heard was. I dismissed it. It was probably just the wind.

_Few hours later_

"Welcome to the Mashiro household!" Rikka proclaimed with her hands in a warm gesture. Behind I was rolling my eyes.

"Rikka, Mama and Papa want you in the kitchen." She obeyed my orders. The Fujisaki family stepped inside the house, taking off their shoes.

"Good evening, Rima-san," Nadeshiko's mom greeted, bowing. I bowed as well.

I heard Nagihiko's faint chuckle and shot a glare in his direction.

I noticed his dad caught it, though he didn't say anything. I gestured them to follow me into the dining room. Rikka was trying her best to set the table.

As soon as stepped into the dining room, Mai and Yori – I don't care, I'm using their first names – said their hellos to my parents. I turned around when I felt a tap.

"Rima-chi!" Nadeshiko motioned for a hug which I followed through with.

"No hug for me?" Nagihiko complained. I swear, he's going overboard. I, nonetheless, was about to hug him.

Yeah, about to when…

"Why Yori your son looks just like you." He stood in between us shaking Nagihiko's hand.

Why can't he give it a rest? I wonder what would happen if he found out we have—

Note to self: Do not tell Dad or Mom about the date.

"Everyone, dinner should be ready, so feel free to seat yourselves." Right before my mom and Nadeshiko's mom – she insisted on helping – went into the kitchen, my mom informed me with information regarding the call last night. "By the way, Hunny-Bunny, Kirishma-kun called when you were out. He said to call back as soon as possible. He wants to know when he should pick you up to go to Kyo—"

Too much information. "Thanks, Mom." I interrupted. My dad and Rikka already knew, so they weren't fazed, neither was Yori since he didn't really care. Nagihiko and Nadeshiko, on the other hand, were – how do you say – shocked.

Nadeshiko had a worried expression and Nagihiko…

Let's just say that luckily Rikka had gotten the drinks on the table yet or else it would've been bad, considering my dad was across from him. He cleared his throat, hoping for an explanation.

He's not getting one though, not yet anyways.

My dad broke from his conversation with Nagihiko's dad and faced me. "Rima, you can be excused from the table if you want to call Kirishma-kun."

I faked a frown, trying to show Nagihiko and Nadeshiko it was for something bad, which it technically is. "Okay, I'll be back." I walked out of the dining room to the hall.

I wonder why he didn't call my cell? I seized my phone from my pocket. There were ten missed calls. Ooh, my bad. I put my orange phone back in my pocket and picked up the house phone. I dialed the number and heard the tone.

* * *

(Nagihiko's POV)

I watched Rima stroll out of the room to make a phone call. I frowned because she was calling that bastard boy from Kyoto. I thought she didn't like him anymore. Why else would she be visiting him?

I was interrupted by a kick in the shin. I glared at Nadeshiko. She nudged in Rima's direction. "Go find out," she whispered.

I nodded. I cleared my throat again. "Uh, Mashiro-san?"

Rima's dad and mine halted their conversation. "What is it, son?"

"May I be excused?" Rima's dad's eyes narrowed at me. "I need to, uh… Go to the bathroom!"

"Very well. It's the first door on the right in the hallway."

"Thank you." I got up from my seat and pushed it in. I rushed out of the room, wanting to catch everything Rima was saying on the phone.

I made it to the hallway and spotted Rima a couple feet away. I remained quiet. Hiding in the shadows, I eavesdropped.

"Well, I'm sorry! My phone was on silent _again_. It's me, what do you expect?" Pause. "Haha, very funny, Kirishma-kun. Anyways, how are things there?" Another pause. "That's good to hear, though I still can't believe it… Everything's going great here. My parents invited our neighbors over for dinner, so it's going to be interesting tonight… Yeah, so you'll be picking me up tomorrow. What time?"

I mentally sighed. By the conversation, I could tell Rima was happy to talk to him.

"That early! Kirishma-kun, you're kidding, right?" I looked toward Rima. "Ugh, fine. I'll wake up early this one time. Call or text me 15 minutes before you arrive at my house. By the way, you know my address… Good. So, I'll see you tomorrow… How long I'm staying? Well, I do have other plans, but I'll stay longer… Yup, so I'll see you and Kyoto and tomorrow. Bye, Kirishma-kun." She hung up the phone.

The frown on my face grew. Damn that Kirishma. If I ever meet him in person, I am going to massacre him. He needs to stay away from Ri-

"Nagihiko?" Busted.

"Hey, Rima-chan."

"Were you eavesdropping?"

"Eavesdropping? Me? No, I needed to go to the bathroom."

"The bathroom's over there, stupid!" She pointed to the first door on the right. She sighed. "Why were you eavesdropping?" She narrowed her eyes.

"No reason." I felt one of her death glares. "Okay, I wanted to know why you needed to call that Kireepma-person."

She signed again. "I can't tell you." She _does_ still like him. "I don't like him, Nagihiko." My eyes widened. "I know you were thinking about. I would tell you, but it might jinx the current situation. I'll tell you tomorrow on our date after you tell me what you have to say first," she slightly smiled.

I'll take it. "Okay, sorry, Rima-chan." I softly planted a kiss on her cheek. "_Who_ do you like?" I smirked.

She growled. "I'm not answering. Anyways, we better get back to the dining room or my dad will come and find us. You go first and I'll be there soon."

I listened to her and went into the dining room.

"Nagihiko, there you are. Where's Rima?"

"I think she's still on the phone."

On cue, Rima walked in. "I'm back." She instantly pouted when she looked at the table. "Where's dinner?"

"You see, Hunny-Bunny…"

_Some time later…_

I'm actually happy Rima's mom forgot to defrost dinner. Take-out is way better, especially since we get fortune cookies with each meal.

After dinner, we went into Rima's living room and watched TV, but halfway Rima's dad turned it off; my dad told stories of his travels in Europe, then the rest of us broke into small conversations.

The adults were talking to each other - they were close friends after all. Even without Utau, I know Nadeshiko was having a conversation about Rima and I with Rikka - they're both our annoying loveable sisters. That left me with Rima.

She played with the wrapped cookie in her hand. "I want my cookie!"

Impatient much? "Relax, Rima-chan. My parents say you have to wait because as you're holding the cookie in your hand, it's forming a fortune."

Rima narrowed her eyes. "What fantasy are you living in, Nagihiko? You know people just put the fortunes in there. They never tell the truth or predict the future." She crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head away, closing her eyes.

I leaned in closer to her. "Is that so? Up for a little bet?"

She opened an eye. "I'm listening."

"If the fortunes doesn't accurately describe us or the future, I owe you anything. If at least one is true, you forgive me."

"At least one? How about all eight and I'll forgive you? Take it or leave it. If at least one to seven is right, I owe you something, how's that?"

"You drive a hard bargain, Rima-chan, but deal." I stuck my hand out and we shook on it. A moment later, we felt a shadow looming over us.

"Nagihiko, can you move over to the right?" I followed orders. "A little more." Again. "A little more. Perfect!" Rima's dad plopped in between us. "Now, why don't we unwrap those cookies?"

I leaned backwards and winked at Rima; her dad narrowed his eyes at me and I gulped.

My mom opened hers first. She cracked open the cookie and read her fortune. "Listen to your heart; it's a place to draw true happiness from. It's true," she smiled. "Who's next?"

Looks like I already won the bet Rima. I grinned to myself.

"I'll go." My dad ripped open the cookie to reveal his fortune. A frown appeared on his face. "It's time for you to apologize for your current hair cut and get a new one. Anyone want to trade?"

"It does not say that, Yori." Rima's dad got up from the couch.

I scooted over to Rima and whispered in her ear, "I won."

"Yeah, yeah."

We turned our attention to my dad and his fortune. "If I deserve a hair cut, then Nagihiko deserves one even more."

What? No!

Rima snickered. "You know, you should get a hair cut. I wonder what you would look like with short hair," she smirked. Nadeshiko should know.

I sighed as Rima's parents opened theirs. Her mom's fortune was for her to trust her intuition because the universe is guiding her life. As for her dad's…

It was right on mark. It was 'it's much wiser to take advice then to give it.'

I'm sure Rima and I have some advice for him.

It was our turn to unlock our fortunes. Rikka went first as she jumped into my lap. She handed me the fortune since she couldn't read all the words. I read it out loud. "The skills you have gathered will one day come in handy."

Out of nowhere, Rima started laughing. Her parents were concerned, but Rima dismissed it, saying that it was nothing. I sometimes don't understand her. When she ended, Nadeshiko opened hers.

Rikka hopped down from my lap and went to her, wanting to see the fortune. Nadeshiko read it once before reading it out loud. A grin grew on her face. "Yes! I will spend old age in comfort and wealth. I guess our family fortune goes to me, Nagihiko," she beamed.

Not if I have something to say about that, sis. I was next. I slowly unwrapped the cookie from the plastic.

"Hurry up!" Rima muttered. Impatient again.

Once I broke the cookie in half, the fortune fluttered to the ground. I picked it up and smirked. "You have an unusually magnetic personality," I read. Without me realizing there were other people, I moved closer to Rima. "Don't you agree with that, Rima-chan? You couldn't say no to our da-" Rima kicked me just in time. "Never mind."

The people across from us, except for Nadeshiko, didn't know what I was going to say. Let's hope they don't know.

"Papa," Rikka began, "what's a 'da?'"

He snuck in a vicious glare before responding to his daughter's question. "I don't know, sweetie. There are a lot of words that start with those letters. All I know is that it better not be the one I'm thinking of."

"Nice going," Rima mumbled.

I chuckled nervously and sweat-dropped.

"Anyways, Rikka why don't you join Nadeshiko? I'm a little sore from work and Rima," he looked at us, then to his wife and my parents. "Never mind."

I sighed in relief. The four adults began a conversation amongst themselves and so did Rikka and Nadeshiko.

Rima sighed. Since there were two conversations going on, Rima's tiny voice could only be heard by me. "Geez, you almost slipped. Do you want to die?"

"I'm sorry, but you gotta admit my fortune is true."

She rolled her eyes. "What do I see in you?" She paused. "Don't answer that."

"Whatever you say, Ri-ma-chan," I sang. "Aren't you going to open your cookie now?"

"Why, I still don't think they're true. I will though because I want the cookie." I shook my head at her as she ripped the plastic off. She unfolded the fortune, her amber eyes reading the words. She stiffened as soon as she finished.

"Well? What does it say?" I motioned for it, but she pulled back.

"It's nothing. All I have to say is that I hope it's not true."

"But, Rima-chan," I whined. "Part of the deal was all eight have to be true. If you don't tell me what yours is, how do I know?"

She had the same composure. "Just forget about it. It's nothing really," she half-yelled. "I'm kinda afraid it might come true if I tell you." There was a short silence amid us. "If what you have to say to me tomorrow is worthy, I'll consider forgiving you."

"Agreed."

She held out her arms, gesturing for a hug. How can I say no? I gave her a hug and we immediately heard a cough.

"Hi, Papa," Rima waved.

Their chat and Nadeshiko's ceased. "Oh, Nagihiko, didn't I teach you better? Will you ever rest?" Thanks for that, Dad.

"Yori!" My mom shushed.

"Isamu!" Rima's mom hushed.

Our dads stopped staring at us and faced to their wives. "What?"

"Will you two rest? Nagihiko and Rima are really good friends."

"Yeah, they're more than that," Nadeshiko muttered.

Rima and I glared at her.

"Let them grow up without your constant protectiveness. Besides, they'd be cute together." Our moms went into annoying fan-girl mode.

Are Rima and I the only normal ones in our family?

Their conversation continued, but this time, Rikka took Rima up to her room to do something, leaving Nadeshiko and me. I brought Nadeshiko up to speed on everything and she too went in fan-girl mode, except quietly.

"It shouldn't be long until she'll forgive you," she winked.

I smiled, knowing she was right. Nothing compares to the power of forgiveness and love.

What could possibly go wrong now?

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Me:** Where's Hotaru? She's supposed to be here…?

**El:** Rimahiko forever!

**Me:** *Face-palm* What am I going to do with you?

This would've been up sooner, but my little sister got me sick. -.-

For the lack of updating, I'm making the chapters longer.

P.S. Feel free to add "in bed" at the end of the fortunes. XD


	33. My Happy Ending?

(Rima's POV)

A morning person would probably get up at around seven for school and be as happy as sunshine and rainbows. A non-morning person would probably get up at around the same time and be as cranky as a sack full of potatoes.

I'm going to say this: I am _not _a morning person.

Since I am not a morning person, waking up and getting ready was torture. Getting up for school was already a miracle, but waking up on a day-off from school is insane. Why I let Kirishma talk me into being dressed and ready at six in the morning is beyond me.

I was the first one in my house to be up at 5:30 in the morning so I had to be careful not to make too much noise. I wrote a note to my parents just in case they forgot I was going to Kyoto. I put it on the refrigerator. Afterwards, I sat in the living room waiting for Kirishma.

Moments of silence and many attempts not to fall asleep later, Kirishma finally called. I flipped open my phone and walked toward the front door to put on my coat and shoes. "Hey Kirishma-kun, I'll be out in a sec."

I was about to turn the door knob, but was stopped.

"Rima-chan, I'm sorry, but I can't make it. Yua-tan's manager didn't get back to me on the jet situation."

My eyes widened and I swear I was going to drop my phone on the ground. I took several slow deep breaths to calm myself down. If I didn't do that, then I wouldn't be the only one awake in my house anymore. I sighed, "That's okay, Kirishma-kun. I was excited to see you, Yua-tan and Kyoto again. I guess some other day."

"Really sorry, Rima-chan." I was about to remove my shoes and coat, but Kirishma interrupted me. "Rima-chan, before I hang up, open your front door."

"Open my front- Kirishma-kun, what are you-" His line went dead and I twitched. He practically begs me to wake up this early and then doesn't follow through.

Should I listen to him and open the door? I mean, I listened to him to get up and look where that's gotten me.

I stuffed my phone in my pocket and trudged toward the door. I reached for the knob. My hand slowly turned and I pulled.

What do you think I saw?

If I wasn't so overjoyed right now, I would've face-palmed.

"Morning, Rima-chan. Ready?" He chuckled.

I sighed, "You were kidding me?"

"Of course. Have I ever made a plan with you that I didn't follow through on?" I thought for some time, trying to think of an instant when he didn't. I couldn't think of one. I tiny smiled. "Come on, Rima-chan. Yua-tan's waiting."

"Right." I yanked the front door along with me and raced to the limo where Kirishma had already gotten in.

_Some time later..._

"Rima-chan! Rima-chan!"

I groaned. "Five more minutes, Rikka."

The normal yelling I would've heard was laughter instead. My eyes shot open. I examined my surroundings. "This isn't my room." Through the window on my right, I saw kinda familiar buildings. "This isn't Tokyo." I saw the people across from me. "You're not Rikka!"

"Same as ever. She's always like this after a nap." I eased a little. Kirishma, what is he doing here? Where am I?

"Kirishma-kun? Hiroshi? What am—"

"No worries, Rima. We've got it under control. As soon as we left your house to go to the port where the jet was docked, you hit rock bottom. You were out the whole ride to the port and jet and you've been out for awhile since we made it to Kyoto," he smiled.

I half-smiled. "What time is it anyways?"

Yua's manager checked his watch. "Almost nine. The ride there is somewhat long, but we'll arrive shortly."

"That's good." When I see Yua, Kirishma and I are giving her one long lecture. Wait! "You said I was asleep the entire time, how did I get from the first limo to the jet then from the jet to this limo?"

"I carried you, Rima-chan. I must say, you're a really heavy sleeper considering I dropped you twice and you didn't wake up."

My mouth dropped and I checked my head for bruises. "You're serious!"

"No." He and Yua's manager laughed. Not funny. Kirishma ceased his laugher while Yua's manager continued his. "Sorry, Rima-chan, I shouldn't joke around with you in the morning. Morning is your hell time."

"You still remember," I smiled. I then wiped the smile and emitted my demon aura, "But that doesn't mean, I'm not going to get you back."

"Don't worry, I'll deserve the hell you put me through," he smiled. He switched seats, so he was sitting next to me and we were both across from Yua's manager. "Anyways, the reason I woke you up is because Hiroshi-san and I wanted to tell you about Yua."

"That's right. How did she," I choked for a second, "end up in the hospital?"

Her manager sighed. "It'll be explained in our story. Kirishma, you start."

Kirishma nodded his head. "Well, I was in the office after basketball practice on Thursday..." I stiffened. Kirishma noticed and faced me. "Rima-chan, you okay?"

"Yeah, go on."

"Where was I?" He thought a moment. "I was going through paper work because Yua had to leave early for an important photo shoot. Right as I got home, it was dinnertime. I was about to wash up when the phone rang, which I was asked to answer." Kirishma gestured toward Hiroshi.

"It was me on the phone telling about Yua passing out at her photo shoot and she was being rushed to the hospital. I asked Kirishma if it was possible to meet her parents and me there." He buried his head in his hands. "Kirishma, you tell the rest."

I faced him. "Alright. The doctors did a few scans and other necessary procedures, then with her parents' approval, they did a couple checkups that wouldn't normally be done, but since Yua's case seemed serious, they wanted to. I arrived when they just completed the checkups. The doctors discovered that Yua hadn't eaten in a couple of days, hadn't been drinking water and hadn't been sleeping, which led to over-exhaustion and passing out. They even said that Yua was aware of what she was doing to herself."

I frowned. "Do they know why she did it?" Suddenly, the sadness I was feeling changed into anger. "Why would Yua be so stupid to hurt herself? It doesn't make any sense! She's going to-"

Kirishma wrapped me into a hug. "It's okay, Rima-chan." Kirishma kept repeating soothing words to calm me down. "The doctors are thinking stress."

"Either that or our wonderful singer has acquired a serious issue if you know what I mean."

I let out a sigh. "Do you think she's going to make it through?"

Kirishma and Hiroshi raised their eyebrows. "Rima, why are you asking? She's already awake. She's been awake since Friday night when Kirishma called you." Yua's manager shot a look at Kirishma. "You _did_ mention Yua was awake when you called?"

I pouted. "Kirishma-kun!"

He held his hands out in defense. "It slipped my mind, I promise. I'm not a night person." Or so he says. I distinctly remember him and some of his friends staying up all night playing pranks on people's houses. I should know. Yua and my house were prime targets.

"Whatever," I huffed. Just then, the car came to a stop.

"We're here." Yua's manager opened the door, not waiting for the chauffeur. He got out with Kirishma and I following. The three of us stood in front of a tall white building. Kyoto Hospital. The three of us were ready to go in, but a small ring stalled Hiroshi. "Kirishma, you take Rima to Yua's room. I'll be there soon."

Kirishma tugged at my wrist and led me inside. We walked into the lobby and was greeted by the woman at the front desk. We greeted her and went over to an elevator that had opened.

We stepped inside. Kirishma pushed the button for floor five. The door shut and the elevator went upward. The door opened when we came to the floor; Kirishma yanked me in his direction. "We're almost there."

"When I get in there, Yua-tan's—"

He paused. "Yua-tan, doesn't know you're here; it's a surprise. I'll go in and cue you. Luckily, her parents are working, so they won't ruin it." I nodded. After several more minutes, we came to a room. "Make sure you hide when I open the door. I'll leave it ajar, so you can see the nose signal." I nodded once again. He breathed in and knocked on the door.

A recognizable voice answered, "Come in." Kirishma winked before going in. As soon as he walked in, I peeked through the crack. "Kirishma-kun!" Yua exclaimed. She reached out for a hug; Kirishma returned it. I smiled at the orange-haired blue-eyed girl in the hospital bed.

"Hey, I thought I'd come and see you the _last_ time in the hospital before you can leave at 9:30." Nine-thirty? I checked the time on my phone. Nine-fifteen. I bet the fact Yua was leaving the hospital today also slipped his mind.

"Yeah, no problem. I was playing cards and watching TV with the nurse while the doctor takes one more test." Yua pointed to a corner I couldn't see; it was probably the doctor.

Kirishma and Yua kept talking. After awhile I wondered if Kirishma remembered the plan. Just as I was about to reach my impatient level, my eyes wandered across the hall. A little girl was in a hospital bed with a big present in her lap. She stuck her hands in and dug out...

A porcelain china doll.

Without thinking, I panicked and wanted nothing more than to get as far away from it as possible. I didn't wait for the signal and just rushed inside Yua's room.

The room went quiet, the TV being the only noise. I rotated toward my best friend in the hospital bed. A smile grew on her face. "Riri-chi?" she yelled in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

I walked toward the bed. "To visit you, of course. And to yell at you for doing those things to yourself. Why would you do that?" I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at her.

The smile vanished. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't think this would happen."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but you're Mashiro Rima?" I nodded my head. "Interesting. Nurse, come take a look at this!" the doctor proclaimed. The three of us faced his direction. The doctor and nurse were examining a monitor that we couldn't see – like it would make any sense to us if we _could _see it.

"It all makes sense."

"It does." Kirishma and I were confused; Yua didn't seem to care. Kirishma tried asking what they were talking about, but all we received was a question asking where Yua's parents or guardian were.

As if he was waiting and listening at the door the whole time Hiroshi walked in with a smile on his face. "Yua, ready to go home?"

"You bet," Yua beamed.

The doctor, who was still studying the monitor, coughed. "Can I talk to you outside first? It's important. You three just talk. We'll be done shortly, then Sakurai-san, you're free to go."

The three adults exited the room. "That was strange," Kirishma commented.

"Who cares? Rima's back in Kyoto!" Yua removed the blankets from her body and got out of bed. She came forward gesturing for a hug.

I tensed and my concerned side got the best of me. "Yua, relax! Don't go overboard again. Do you want to stay in the hospital longer? Get back in bed!"

Kirishma's eyes widened. He whispered, "Too much, Rima-chan."

Yua retreated back to the bed, picking at the cards. "Rima, Kirishma, I'm sorry for making you two worry," she mumbled. "I didn't do it on purpose, it kinda happened because I—" Kirishma and I exchanged glances. We think we know why Yua might have done it, so we didn't need her to finish. "I'm really sorry and I promise I'll never do it again."

I hugged her. "That better be the truth Sakurai-san," I winked.

She smiled, "It is."

"Aww, would you look at that. _Two_ best friends hugging. _Two_." Yua and I glimpsed at one another and giggled. We made room for Kirishma. "If you two insist. How can I deny a hug?"

The three of us hugged. Right when we broke, the doctor, the nurse and Yua's manager entered the room. They smiled at us as the doctor stepped forward. "Sakurai-san, you may leave now. Your clothes are over by the window."

Yua jumped up and snatched the suitcase next to the window before going into the bathroom.

The doctor unplugged the monitor they were looking at earlier. He caught me staring at him. He turned to Hiroshi and spoke, "Maybe, you should tell them. It'd be right for her best friends to know, especially Mashiro Rima." He singled me out. Why?

"Alright," Yua's manager agreed. He took us outside after he signed the release paper. The doctor and nurse guided the three of us out the door. Hopefully, Yua doesn't freak when she comes out of the bathroom.

The doctor and nurse walked away. "So," Kirishma began, "what did the doctor say?"

Kirishma and I already pinpointed what it was, but we wanted to hear it from her manager. He joined his hands together. "Okay. The reason why Yua did what she did was because…"

_Noon_

"Feels great to be home again," Yua sang, twirling around in her living room. Once we left the hospital, Yua wanted to go to the mall. With much bribing, we couldn't refuse. What annoyed the two guys the most was that for the two hours we were there, Yua didn't buy anything.

What annoyed me the most, however, was that after the mall, Yua's manager offered to treat us to lunch, but Yua declined the offer without asking us first. She insisted that Hiroshi drop us off at her house and the three of us would spend time together and make our own lunch.

I flopped down onto a couch that always sat in when I'd go over to Yua's house after school. "What are we eating for lunch?" Yua and Kirishma shrugged. I narrowed my eyes and sighed. "Yua, you were the one who wanted to eat at your house in the first place. Do you have anything in the fridge?"

"I don't know, I haven't been here for three days. Let's go see." She led us to her kitchen. Out of the three of us, Yua is the most likely to have food in the fridge. She placed a hand on the door and pulled, revealing the contents inside.

There was food alright, but there wasn't anything we really wanted.

Yua shut the door and scrunched her face. "Anybody up for cooking?" She pointed to the pantry. "I might have stuff in there that we could make."

I pouted.

"Come on, Rima-chan. It'll be fun." Kirishma walked to the pantry while Yua went to sit on one of the stools. I stood there like a rock, still angry about the situation. I relaxed though when I remembered why Yua ended up in the hospital. I forgot about my lunch anger and went to join her on the stools.

"Still mad, Rima?"

"Nah."

"That's good!" she grinned. "I'm sure Kirishma-kun will find something we can eat."

"Yeah," I smiled.

The two of us began talking like we normally did. There were laughs and giggles every now and then. With each second, I could _truly_ tell Yua missed having me around. Our conversation ceased when we realized Kirishma hadn't come out of the pantry yet. I went to investigate.

"Kirishma-kun?" I pushed the pantry door slightly.

Kirishma was in there alright, talking to himself. "If we go with this—No, if we pick this, then—How about if—"

"Kirishma!" He jumped and turned around. "What are you doing?"

"Deciding what's for lunch. You want noodles or rice for lunch?"

"I don't care. Just stop talking to yourself." I was about to leave, but stopped. "If you're unsure, I'll ask Yua." I re-entered the kitchen. Yua held something in her hands. When she saw me, however, she hid it. I shouldn't care, right? "Hey Yua-tan, Kirishma-kun can't decide between noodles or rice for lunch."

Her eyes brightened. "I want a rice bowl!"

"Coming right up. Why don't you wash up, so we can make it?"

"Nope," she chimed. I glared at her. What does she mean by that? "I prefer if you and Kirishma-kun cook and I'll supervise," she winked.

If she hadn't been in the hospital, I would've argued. "Fine!"

_Ten minutes later_

"Rima-chan, you get the main ingredients and I'll start up the pan." I obeyed. "Yua-tan, are you really not going to help us?"

She shook her head. _This _is why she wanted to have lunch at home. I gathered the ingredients and gave them to Kirishma.

"Rima-chan, could you make sure there's rice in the cooker and if not, would you make some?"

"Yeah." I went to the dining room and got the cooker. Luckily, there was rice. I brought it back into the kitchen. I lifted it up onto the counter.

"Thanks, Rima-chan. You can-"

"Riri!" she cried. "You got a message."

"I got a mess—" I checked my pockets. "How'd you get my phone?" I glared at the model across from me.

"You dropped it," she smiled.

"Oh, who's it from?"

"Hold on." While Yua checked the message, I helped Kirishma with the food.

"So, who's it from?" In seconds, Yua's eyes lit up and a grin appeared. I was scared. Who could the message be from? "Is it Nadeshiko?" She shook her head. "Utau?" She shook again. Anybody, but… Him. "Kukai? Tadase? Ikuto? My mom? Dad? Rikka?" I was that desperate to even ask about Rikka, who doesn't have a phone.

"Who are Kukai, Tadase and Ikuto?" Kirishma questioned.

Not the time Kirishma. I glared at Yua. "No, you forgot someone, Rima," she smirked. Not good, Yua rarely smirks "You forgot about Nagihiko. He's wondering what time you'll be home for your _date_."

I grunted. "Yua, give me the phone."

She got off the stool and giggled, "I don't think so, Rima."

"Yua Cecil Sakurai, give me my phone!"

In a flash, she started running upstairs. "Catch me first."

Gladly. I chased after her all the way upstairs. I was stopped when she ran into her room and locked the door. I pounded on the door, trying to make her open it. "Yua, you better not say anything."

"Of course not. Who do you think I am?" I had nothing to say. I retreated downstairs to help Kirishma with lunch.

"Couldn't get the phone back?"

"What was your first clue?"

"It's fine, Rima-chan. I'm sure Yua-tan won't ruin anything and if she does, I'm always here for you."

"Thanks," I said bitterly.

"Whoa. Are you _that _worried Yua-tan's going to do something? She's not like that, you should know. Anyways, this person seems to mean a lot if you're that worried."

Awkward. How do you talk about the guy you like currently to the guy you used to like?

You don't.

Change the subject, that's what you do!

"Need any help?" I peeked over the counter into the pot.

"No, I can handle it from here. Besides the last time we cooked together, I had to scrape the food splatters off the wall for a month." He smirked, "Nice trying to change the subject. Is this the same Nagihiko you danced with and the one you beat in basketball?"

Why can't people see when I change a subject, there's a reason?

"Yeah, why?"

"So _this_ is the great Nagihiko, Yua keeps rubbing into my face. The captain of the basketball team, a good dancer, gets high marks in his classes."

"No offense to her, but Yua can be an idiot. This is also the same Nagihiko who made me cry in front of the school, used my secrets against me, made fun _and_ slapped me. Also, he's a lying cross-dresser that claims he's a master at acting, yet he can't see through that bitch's," I fumed.

I quickly covered my mouth.

I glanced at Kirishma furrowing his eyebrows in concern. "From what you just said, I'm thinking, did this Nagihiko ask you on the date out of pity?"

I stiffened, recalling last night's dinner _and_ the fortune cookies. I bit my lip, "Well, that was in the past," I told him, waving my hand off. "He was a jerk, but that was because of the beast, who's probably gone. Anyways," I paused, "he's an all-around good guy, so I'm going to have to say no to your speculation. If it is pity, then… I don't know. I do like him, but I don't know how he feels about me. And why am I still talking?"

He chuckled softly. "Don't worry about it too much, Rima-chan. I'm sure he feels the same way. And if he doesn't, I'm going to have to talk to him about that. Who wouldn't like someone as funny, talented, smart, beautiful, kind and a good friend as you?"

It's times like these I'm lucky I have Kirishma as a friend.

"Most guys usually hold in their feelings because they can't fully express themselves." Yeah, unless you have a crazed sister and friend. I eyed him, realizing something. "What?"

"You said 'most.' Are you a part of that?"

"Okay, no more questions."

He is not changing the subject. "Answer."

He sighed. "Anything for you, Rima-chan." I smirked. "Yes, I am a part of that."

"See, was that so hard?" I joked.

"Eh." That's the best you got. I rolled my eyes. Minutes past before Kirishma broke the silence. "Uh, Rima-chan?"

"What now?"

"What kind of rice bowl did her royal highness want? Sure, she likes rice, but I doubt she'll want to eat just that."

He's kidding me. "Wait, then what are you cooking?"

"Not really anything, just vegetables, which I doubt Yua-tan will even eat."

"Oh, I was thinking that too. Should we?"

He nodded his head.

"Yua!" We screamed in unison.

We heard thumping. "I'm not giving the phone back!"

We sighed, until I remembered… "Hey Kirishma-kun, we used your keys to get in the house, right?" He nodded. "Remember when we were younger and Yua would always forget her house keys, so her parents made duplicates and gave them to us?"

"Yeah." He snapped his fingers. "And they accidentally duplicated the key for Yua's room and never asked for it— After you, Rima-chan," he grinned.

**Tokyo**

_4:30 P.M._

"Here you go, Rima. You sure you'll be fine here?"

"Yeah, I'm meeting a friend."

Yua's manager smiled. "Okay, be safe and careful. From the looks of those gray clouds, it could pour anytime soon."

I crinkled my face. "Don't worry, I'll be here, maybe fifteen minutes. My friend likes to show up early."

"Haha, okay." Hiroshi got back inside the car. "Remember if it's not too much trouble, stay in touch with Yua. Call. E-mail. Web chat. It doesn't matter. I'm sure we don't want her ending up in the hospital again," he winked.

"You can count on that. Bye," I waved. Hiroshi smiled once more before closing the door and driving away. I rotated my body and exhaled, walking over to the bench. I collapsed on it, exhausted from today.

After Kirishma and I unlocked Yua's door, it got chaotic. With much convincing she handed my phone back and informed me what Nagihiko had said: to meet at the bench in the park at five. Then we went downstairs, finished making lunch and ate. We decided to walk around Kyoto awhile. We went to my old school and saw my other friends.

When we were tired, we headed back to Yua's house to watch a couple movies that Kirishma and Yua fell asleep to. I was the only one who stayed awake and was lucky, or else I would've missed my date with Nagihiko. At three-thirty, I asked Yua's manager to take me home and here I am.

I checked my phone for the time. It was four forty-five. I wonder where Nagihiko is. I wanted to call him, but didn't because knowing him, he'd probably tease me.

I waited longer. The people that were walking around in the park started to decrease one by one. I kept waiting. When the last person was about to leave, he approached me. "Hello, are you waiting for someone?"

"Yes, I am."

"I hope they come soon. It's going to start raining anytime now. Good day," the man tipped his hat and went off.

I watched after him until he disappeared. I gazed at the sky to see the gray clouds coming in rapidly. I grunted. "_Where _the hell is Nagihiko!"

I seized my phone and dialed Nadeshiko's number. Surely, she and Utau know where he's at. It rang and rang until someone picked up. "Rima?"

"Yeah, Utau? Where are you?"

"I'm at my house. Where are you? Aren't you on your date with Nagihiko? Why are you calling?"

I ignored her questions. "Where's Nadeshiko?"

"She's right here. Let me put it on speaker." I heard a click. "Here's Nadeshiko."

"Rima-chi, what's up? Is Nagihiko boring you? If he starts talking and doesn't shut up, whack him across the head. It's what I do." She giggled. "No, really, what's up?"

"Do you two know where Nagihiko is?"

There was silence for awhile. "You mean he hasn't shown up yet? Rima-chi, it's almost five-thirty. He's _never_ this late for anything. Do you think something happened to him?"

"Calm down, Nade. Maybe, the guys know where he is. Rima, you call Kukai since he, Tadase, Ikuto and Nagihiko all hung out after basketball practice. We'll call Nagihiko and tell you where he is."

I nodded my head, despite they couldn't see it. "Agreed." We hung up on each other and I listened to Utau's instructions. I dialed Kukai's number and waited for him to answer.

"Yo, Kukai, here!"

"Hey, Kukai-kun."

"Rima? Aren't you on your date with Fujisaki-kun?"

"No. He hasn't shown up at our meeting spot. I'm starting to think this is the wrong park, but he would've called asking where I was."

"Why don't you call him?" Pause. "On second thought, maybe not. I have his phone." I narrowed my eyes at the person on the phone. "I'll call up Hotori-kun and Tsukiyomi. Maybe they know. I'm sorry he's not there yet, Rima. I bet nothing happened; don't worry."

"Okay." He hung up his end and I shut my phone.

I inspected the time once again. Five-thirty. Once I see that cross-dresser, he is—

I heard a beep. My phone. Hopefully, it was Utau or Nadeshiko with news.

I opened it and a message appeared. "Still waiting? Don't. Go home now, before it rains."

I stared at the screen. I raised my eyebrows and inspected the number. It was blocked. I dismissed it and hit delete. I shut my phone and sighed. Still waiting.

It was getting creepy being alone at a bench in the park at night. That was when I felt a drop of rain on my head. I jumped from it, surprised.

I looked up. It was about to rain. Where is Nagihiko? He couldn't have possibly forgotten it was today since he messaged and confirmed it with me – well, confirmed with Yua. I grabbed my phone and had the urge to call Yua to make sure.

But it started sprinkling and I didn't want to get my phone wet. I tucked it into my pocket.

The sprinkling then turned into rain. I removed my jacket and covered my head; I shivered. "If Nagihiko doesn't show up in—"

My phone beeped. And beeped. And beeped. It beeped four more times before I seized it from my pocket. There were seven messages: five from my friends and two from a blocked number.

I scrolled through my friends' messages first. They all said the exact same thing. "Warning! Rima, go home now, as soon as you get this message! This is serious, it's going to rain and Nagihiko's _not _coming!" Each message was signed with my friends' names.

Before obeying my friends' message, I examined the two unknown number's messages. "Rima, Nadeshiko informed me you were at the park. Get home. Please, sweetie? It's raining. Mom."

That's weird. Why is my mom's number blocked?

I went onto the other message. "Rima, are you crazy? You're _still _at the park when it's raining! That jacket you have now isn't going to cover it. Get your ass home where it'll be nice and dry!" I raised an eyebrow. _Who_ is this?

As I was about to erase the message, the rain began to fall harder that even with my jacket, I was getting soaked. I shoved my phone into my pocket after I checked the time one last time. Six-thirty.

I stood up and ran for home with two things on my mind. One of them was obviously the messages I got from the mysterious number. The other, of course, was Nagihiko.

_Thirty minutes later_

After battling through the rain, I made it home, with getting splashed by cars three times and tripping into puddles twice.

I turned the knob on the front door and walked right in, hoping my parents wouldn't hear or see me. I closed it as silently as possible.

But it wasn't quiet enough.

"Isamu, did you hear the door close just now?"

Shit.

"No, why?"

That's right, dad. Say 'no.'

"I swear I heard something. Go check. It could be a robber or something and would you call Rima-tan while you're at. She's not home yet; I'm getting worried."

"Of course, Sayuri."

I attempted to dash up the stairs, but my wet clothing slowed me down. My dad caught me before I even made it to the second step.

"Rima KusuKusu Mashiro, what the hell happened?" I look that bad, huh? "Why are you soaking wet?"

After hearing that is was no robber, but me, my mom and Rikka popped their heads from the living room. My mom saw me and immediately came forward. "Rima, what happened?"

I backed down from the stairs and thought of how to tell this to my parents without bringing Nagihiko in. "Um, well, I—"

"Well, what, Rima? You're going to get sick!"

No, I'm not. That's a myth., like, I'd tell my parents though.

"I'm okay. I just—I got distracted on the way home and went to the park. Mom, you knew that. You sent me a message!"

My parents exchanged a look. My mom stepped forward and placed the back of her hand on my forehead. "I think you are coming down with a fever. I never knew that, let alone sent you a message."

What! Then who sent the other message… Before I could get my phone, Rikka walked forward, coming into the conversation. Yes, Rikka! Maybe, she can save me.

"Excuse me, onee-san. I need to get upstairs."

No, she didn't save me. Rikka hurried upstairs. I faced my parents once again. Their expressions meant they were serious. How am I supposed to get out of this?

"Young lady, you explain why you were out and didn't call, especially when it's raining," my dad looked me right in the eye.

"That's right, Rima. You're not leaving until you answer our questions."

Maybe, they'll believe… "Yua's manager couldn't drive me home from where the jet was docked, so I had to walk home. On the way, I got distracted and went to the park," I muttered.

"Is that so? Why was it when I called Hiroshi around four forty-five, he said that he dropped you off at the park because you were meeting a friend? Rima!"

Tired of listening to them and still hurt about Nagihiko, I shouted back. "I'm fine! Isn't that all that matters!"

My parents gasped. "If you don't want to tell us, then fine. You may go up to your room and change." Before I could take a step though, my mom added, "We expect you to tell us eventually."

I didn't say anything and just went upstairs. I felt like crying. As soon as I reached the top step, a tear had trickled down my face. I wiped it away and walked toward my door. I wanted to cry more, but I had to wait. "Rikka, what are you doing in front of my door?"

Rikka sat cross-legged on the floor with a book in her hands. "Funny you should ask, onee-san. The truth is I can't let you inside."

I'm tired, so I had to tell on Rikka again, despite the fact she would pull another prank on me. "Mom! Dad! Rikka's not letting me go into my room."

In seconds, my dad showed up. "Rima, what's wrong?" I pointed to my sister on the ground. "Rikka, what are you doing in front of your sister's room?"

"Blocking it. She can't go in!"

"Why is that?"

Rikka searched for an excuse. "Because she can't." Since Rikka's four, she can't come up with many valid reasons.

"I'm sorry. You're sister's tired and soaked. She wants to go in." My dad picked Rikka up against her will and moved her. "There you go, Rima. Happy?" The way he said made me feel cold.

I nodded my head and went inside. I heard Rikka's pleas and cries even as I shut the door. I turned the lights on and fell on my bed face first. I rolled onto my back, grabbing my phone from my pocket.

I looked through the two unknown messages again, the one from the still unknown person and "my mom." Before I could figure out who they were, there was one thing I had to do first.

I'm calling Nagihiko, not his cell since Kukai has it, but his house. Surely, the other people in his house knows what happened. Maybe, he had something scheduled last minute.

That's right. And he couldn't call because Kukai had his phone. I sat up in bed and put the Fujisaki's house number into my phone. I was about to hit send when in the corner of my eye, I spotted purple next door. If it isn't Nagihiko.

I got off my bed and approached the window bench, still with phone in my hand. I heard my door open just as I made it to the bench.

"Onee-san."

I paid no attention to Rikka. I looked to next door to see Nagihiko just opening his curtains and he was… shirtless.

My jaw dropped. What the hell?

I saw him turn around and talk to someone. Nadeshiko, perhaps?

Doesn't matter, I'm going to kill him for leaving me in the rain. I finally hit send and waited for him to pick up. I could see the house phone on his desk, so he _better _answer.

"Onee-san, Mama's making hot chocolate downstairs, let's go!" Rikka's footsteps came closer, but I paid attention to Nagihiko. The phone was still ringing. Anytime now, Nagihiko; I want to yell at you.

But Nagihiko didn't go any closer to the phone. Instead, he backed up and allowed whoever he was talking to, to answer it. When I saw the red curls of an all too familiar person, my heart sank and I hurriedly hung up.

The person rotated, confirming who it was.

Saaya.

My eyes widened as she moved toward Nagihiko. Nagihiko opened his arms, allowing her to come closer. They hugged for what seemed forever. I climbed down the bench and backed up, shaking my head.

"Onee-san," Rikka whispered. She was by my side staring at the same scene. "Come on." She slipped her hand through mine and tugged gently. I was about to follow until Nagihiko and Saaya broke from their hug. I released a small sigh of relief.

I watched for a few more seconds seeing if anything else happened. And something did.

Nagihiko placed his hands around Saaya's waist while she placed her hands on his shoulders. It got harder for me to breathe; I had to take many tiny ones.

In one swift movement, Nagihiko and Saaya leaned forward. I closed my eyes, hoping everything was a dream and that I'd wake up soon. When I slowly opened my eyes though, it wasn't. My heart shattered into millions of pieces as Nagihiko and Saaya continued to kiss.

Nagihiko removed one of his hands from her waist and I _still_ had hope that'd he'd slap her away. Of course, that wasn't the case. He placed it gently on her chin, tilting it upward.

When I couldn't take it anymore, I shut my curtains. I turned to face Rikka; I saw sorrow behind her brown eyes.

I suddenly collapsed, falling on my knees. Rikka began speaking reassuring words, but they were drowned out by my thoughts.

_Is it love? Hardly. Is it pity? Signs point to yes._

The fortune cookie from last night and Kirishma were right. Nagihiko asked me out of pity and to get Nadeshiko and Utau off his back. Tears were falling from my eyes faster.

Nagihiko never broke up with Saaya. This was all staged. He just wanted to get on my good side.

It's nice to know he was never really there, he never really cared, he never made me feel like I was the only important to him, we never had it all.

At least, he's letting me know we're done by letting me fall and not being there to catch me.

I sighed as more tears were fell. At this rate, there's going to be a puddle soon.

Nagihiko was, despite having flaws that I didn't mind, everything I wanted. I thought this date signaled that we were meant to be together. Apparently not, since we lost it.

I wonder if the memories so close to me will fade away, it might not matter to him. But all this time, Nagihiko was pretending. He played with my heart and broke it.

So much for my happy ending.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Hotaru:** The coast's clear.

**Me:** *In a closet* I'm not coming out.

**Hotaru:** *Sigh* We'll see you soon.

*Comes out of the closet* I had this chapter planned out _since_ the beginning and someone – who shall be unnamed – insisted it. Now you know why Rima was jumpy about her fortune cookie last chapter. *Sweat drops*

By the way, since I keep making you guys wait, do you want me to discontinue the story?


	34. What About Me?

(Nadeshiko's POV)

"Nadeshiko, why did you need us to meet here?"

"Where's that sorry piece of shit? I can't wait 'til he gets here, so I can wring his neck like an old washcloth that I can shove down his throat!" Fully aware there were people behind me, I rotated and smiled. "Good morning, everybody!"

"Good morning," they replied with nervousness in their voice.

They heard my rant, did they? No matter. I looked each of the four people standing in front of me in the eye and sighed. "Sorry about my outburst."

Utau stepped forward, the only brave one out of them, and extended a hand. "Let me guess, Nagihiko?"

The three guys turned for my approval. With a small nod of my head they sighed.

"Last night, I didn't tell you why Nagi didn't show up. I just told you to text Rima to go home from the park. The reason Nagi didn't show up for the date was because…" I informed them everything on what Baaya told me as soon as I got home yesterday.

"WHAT!"

"Now do you see why I want to wring my poor excuse for a brother?"

They grunted while nodding their heads. "That doesn't make sense! How could Fujisaki-kun do that to Rima-san after he knows about Yamabuki-san? Are you sure, Nade-san?" Tadase questioned.

"Yes, I'm sure! Baaya, doesn't lie on anything." Except maybe that one time when… Doesn't lie! "I doubted it at first because Baaya does have trouble seeing, but then when I went upstairs to my room- Low and behold! I saw her walk into the bathroom across the hall from Nagi's room. Apparently a few moments after Baaya informed Nagi that Saaya was downstairs, Nagi re-introduced her as his girlfriend. I should've pressed him about it last night, but I wanted to hear what you all would say first."

"What do we have to say to that? _What _do we have to say to that?" Kukai pretended to think. "A lot of things! Fujisaki-kun is going into the deep-end again. The love stuck fool doesn't know what he and us are in store for! Why would he- You said me he's still in love with Rima. How the hell... Yamabuki... Why?" Kukai lost his cool making his last sentence barely understandable.

"I told you, I don't know! We'll find out soon enough. I swear, if he says-"

Ikuto politely interrupted me. "Nadeshiko, soon enough has happened." Ikuto pointed to the gate of the school.

That was where we saw _them_: the school bitch, her henchmen and my possessed brother. Our eyes scrutinized them closely and we saw it.

To our fear and utter discontent, Nagi's hand was intertwined with Saaya's, a smile on his face and a smile (smirk) on hers. We groaned; we were entering hell once more. Someone, anyone, please save us.

Nagi and Saaya holding hands wasn't only horrifying in our eyes, but also the eyes of the other students passing by. Students began whispering about what Nagi's fan-girls called a "heartbreak and disaster."

I couldn't agree more. Disaster indeed. I also picked up things about how two days ago he was with Rima and, now, here he was with Saaya. Play-boy.

The five of us went to a tree and lined up; we crossed our arms over our chest and stared at Nagi, hoping he'd notice us. He has explaining to do.

He did.

We saw Nagi drop Saaya's hand and then turned to her. Since we were pretty far away, we couldn't hear anything he said. In the middle of it, however, I swear I saw Saaya slip in a smirk and Nagi a frown. Finally though, Saaya grinned and tackled Nagi with a hug while her clones were sneezing and coughing a storm behind.

Nagi broke from the hug and waved to Saaya. He waited until she was out of sight before he approached us. The second he was in reach, we attacked him.

"Nagi, how could you do that to poor Rima-chi?"

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Fujisaki-kun, what were you thinking?"

"Nagihiko, you better start explaining before you meet my dark side!"

"What time is it?"

Utau, Ikuto, Tadase and I gawked at Kukai. Sometimes his randomness surprises me. Ikuto checked his watch. "We have about twelve minutes before the bell rings. Just wondering, but did you _have _to ask that?"

"Yes. That gives us twelve sweet minutes to kill Fujisaki-kun. Hotori-kun and I will hold him down, so the three of you can kick and or punch." Kukai, Tadase, Ikuto and Utau walked forward as Nagi backed up.

"Wait!" I halted them. They looked at me. "You can't kill Nagi."

"Thank you, Nadeshiko." He released a sigh of relief.

"Not until he explains himself, then we can murder him," I reasoned.

He cringed. "Crap." We advanced on him until he shook his head and suddenly stopped, refusing to be pushed around. "Would you guys relax? What's up with you?"

The five of us exchanged glances. Is he deaf? Did he not hear our angry rant questions? We re-asked them, but this time with each question, we kicked him in the shin.

"Ow, was that really necessary?"

"Answer the questions, Nagihiko," Utau commanded with no of hesitation.

We surrounded him, waiting patiently for his "good" excuse.

"That question was?"

You might as well stamp 'I'm trying to avoid answering' on his forehead. The students around were disappearing one by one. The bell was going to ring soon.

Tadase cleared his throat. "Why are you dating Yamabuki-san again? What about Rima-san?"

"That's two questions," he stated the obvious.

Utau was on the verge of losing her temper. Kukai and Ikuto had to restrain her before she used her idol moves on him. "Dammit! Who cares? Just answer both of them!"

He breathed in and gazed at everyone except me in the eye. "I can't stay mad at Saaya-chan; I'm in love with her. As for Rima-chan, I consider her more of a friend."

Five jaws dropped. Those sentences could not be more wrong. The wind picked up around us as we fell in silence. Eventually though, I had enough. I don't know what it was - probably my strong dislike for Saaya boiling to the surface - but I snapped.

I was about to claw out my own brother if the three boys and Utau didn't hold me back. "Lies! You can't be in love with Yamabuki-san; you're in love with Rima-chi!"

Nagi simply avoided eye contact. "I'm not anymore."

Our friends face-palmed with their free hand. I would've too, if I wasn't still shocked at those words and I wasn't being held back. But sensing my tension died down, they released me. Once they did I didn't attack him, though I really wanted to.

He at last faced me and the others with a question that didn't even cross our minds. "By the way, _where_ is Rima-chan?"

I stiffened; the others followed in suit. I'm guessing no one saw Rima yet. She's got time; I'm sure she's just late. After the bell for class to start rings and Ikuto and Utau take roll, I can already see her walking in panting with an excuse.

_Or_ she's not coming to school today because of what Nagi did to her: stood her up and left her in the rain alone. I glared at him.

That's when it occurred to me.

"Does Rima-chi know you stood her up for Yamabuki-san?"

It was Nagi's turn to stiffen, but he attempted to remain calm. "No." Pause. "At least I don't think so."

That answer brought up another riot amongst our friends. I would've joined in, but my phone beeped before I had a chance. I moved a few feet away from them, they're voices shouting up a storm, and answered my phone.

After a couple of minutes, I hung up and reunited with my friends. I glared at Nagi and shook my head disapprovingly. "Way to go, play-boy!"

"Who was that, Nade?"

"Rima-chi's mom." Everyone's eyes widened. "It turns out Rima-chi's not coming to school today. You want to know why, Nagi?" I didn't give him a chance to do respond. "Because she waited in the rain and now she's sick with a fever thanks to you!"

Once I said that, I expected him to shrug it off and say something about how she shouldn't have stayed in her wet clothes or that it was a coincidence. No.

When I stared right into his eyes, I saw genuine concern and worry. If he's feeling this way, why is he with Saaya again? I suppose it's because Rima's his "friend."

"Anyways," I rotated to the four, "I'm going to have to skip council matters today in order to take care of sick Rima-chi. What about you?"

"Sorry, Nade. I have to prepare for a concert soon and I have to record my new song," Utau declared.

"Same with me, Nadeshiko. I have to teach some students at the music center and after that run a few errands because somebody refuses to do them," Ikuto slightly narrowed his eyes as his younger sister.

"I lost a bet playing soccer with Kaidou, so I have to do his bidding," Kukai groaned.

"And I lost a bet with Souma-kun, so I have to help him with his brother's bidding," Tadase groaned just as much.

"That's alright." Taking care of a sick person, who according to her mother can be pretty demanding, and watching over a four-year-old, who also according to her mother doesn't like to be left alone and likes to play, is going to be a challenge. This is going to be one heck of an afternoon.

Right when I thought the conversation died, a voice piped up.

"Hey Nade, I can help with Rima-chan after school." Nagi wants to help with Rima after school? "I'm sure my coach wouldn't mind me missing practice. I just won't start in our game tomorrow."

I tilted my head in confusion. First Nagi says he's in love with Saaya and thinks of Rima as only a friend. Second he says that he's not in love with her anymore. Third he's concerned about Rima. Fourth he's willing to give up his starting position in basketball, a spot he holds as team captain, to take care of her.

Is he _sure _he doesn't like Rima? Is he _sure _he's in love with Saaya? Am I- Are we missing something?

Obviously our friends didn't pick up on what I did, so they blandly refused for him to come along with me, saying that he'd rather spend it with the love of his life.

Nagi pushed the idea away and replied with him feeling guilty and wanting to make it better; he also added that Saaya might already have plans with Lulu and Yaya. By the way he said it, something was… off. Before I was able to say anything about it though, the others beat me to it, still rejecting his offer.

They settled down at last for me to give my answer. With eight pairs of eyes, I wasn't the bit nervous because I was confident in my decision. "Nagi… You may help."

For the first time since we began yelling, a smile appeared on his face. A smile was starting to form when a hand waved in front of my face.

"Nade, are _you_ crazy in the head?" Utau questioned. "Earlier, you wanted to wring his neck. You're going to let him near Rima?"

I'm just maybe a softy for my brother, but there's something else. "He clearly wants to-"

"Um, guys?" Tadase interrupted. "We're the only ones here."

Truth to his word, as we examined our surrounds, there was not a student left. Ikuto checked his watch and almost fell over.

"That's not good. Class started eight minutes ago! How did we not hear the bell?"

Simple. It's because we were yelling at Nagi. The six of us immediately headed for our respective classes. "Ugh," Kukai grunted, "if I'm late again, sensei's giving me detention! You're lucky Tsukiyomi and Utau are your music senseis." He high-tailed it to math class as we headed toward music.

Hopefully none of the students have thrashed the classroom.

The three boys led the way while Utau and I trailed. She whispered into my ear, "You sure about Nagihiko, Nade?"

"I'm positive," I replied. She nodded her head. The two of us didn't say anything the rest of the way.

There was something suspicious about this. When I saw Nagi's smile when I agreed to his offer to help, I realized it wasn't the same smile he had this morning with Saaya.

Something's not right. And I'm going to figure whatever it is after school.

_After school_

I stopped by the office to inform that I'd be skipping council and Nagi went to his coach to say he'd be skipping practice. With him missing practice, the coach was indeed going to give away his starting position, but Nagi claimed that it was alright.

As soon as we arrived at Rima's house, after dropping our bags at our house, I grabbed the house key under the mat. I put the key in the lock and turned the doorknob.

We walked inside and heard voices. Rikka was watching TV in the living room. "Nade-chi, you're here!" She ran up to me and gave me a hug. She halted when she saw Nagi. "What is _he_ doing here?" She narrowed her eyes and glared, like her older sister.

Does Rikka know about yesterday? Does mean Rima know?

Hopefully not.

"Rikka, my brother is helping me take care of Rima-chi and you. Is that okay?"

She crossed her arms. "I suppose so. I'll take you upstairs."

Nagi whispered, "Thanks."

Rikka guided us to Rima's room. She knocked on the door before entering. When the door swung open, there was nobody in bed.

"Onee-san, Nade-chi is he- Onee-san, what are you doing out of bed?" I peeked inside the room more to see Rima on the floor at the foot of her bed working on a project.

"Working on my project," she sniffled. "Remember the one that you broke a few mornings ago?" She sneezed and coughed.

"Yeah," Rikka said nervously, but stayed strong. "Who cares about your project? I'll help you with it later. Mama says to get rest." Rikka tugged at Rima's hand until she went along. Halfway to her bed, however, Rima collapsed on the floor.

I went forward to help. With her in bed and the project pushed away, she eased- well, _almost_ eased. "How about ten minutes of every hour I can work on the project?"

"Onee-san!" Rikka scolded. "You are staying in bed and that's final!"

I had a hand to my chin. This project, it couldn't be? "Rima-chi, what project?"

She stifled a sneeze to answer. "The Language Arts project about the Greek Gods and Goddesses. Tadase-kun said that it was due this Friday."

I raised an eye. _This _Friday? We were only assigned that project three days ago. That's when I recalled Tadase's work habits. "Tadase-kun just says that a project is due earlier than it actually is because he likes getting it done with. The project's not due for another three weeks."

With that piece of information, Rima relaxed. "Yes! I don't have to work on it now."

I nodded. "Because all you're doing while we're here is staying in bed as we cater to your every whim," I smiled.

She didn't smile back though. She sat up and scrunched her face, resulting in a cough. "We? Do you mean Rikka?" She glanced at her sister drawing a picture and dancing around. "No offense, but I don't think Rikka's going to be much help. Although, I'd take her help over Nagi-" Rima faced the doorway before she finished the name.

Both of them tensed. You could literally feel the tension in the air.

I couldn't take it. Before I was able to say anything, Rikka broke it.

"I'm hungry! I want cupcakes!" She pointed to her growling tummy and showed her cupcake drawing. I couldn't help but giggle. She killed _that _tension.

Nagi and Rima eased. Nagi came forward now, so that he was in Rima's room. The two stared at each other for the longest time. Not again.

Rima finally looked away and removed the blankets from her petite body; she got up, slightly pushing past Nagi. "Rima-chan, where are you going?"

"Rikka wants cupcakes. What do _you _think?" she said in her whisper-like voice. She was about to exit the room, despite us telling her to stay in bed.

At the doorway, she went into a coughing fit and broke down. She had a hand on the door frame and the other on her forehead.

"Rima-chi," I called out.

She stood up again. "I'm fine." She carried on walking, but was stopped short again. Nagi went up to her and grabbed her wrist, preventing her from going anywhere.

"Rima-chan, you're not fine. Get back in bed."

She averted her eyes. "No."

Nagi became slightly angry. "Rima-chan, you get back in bed or I'm going to have to carry you."

That was when either Rima's voice was too quiet or she was too far away that I couldn't hear what she said. Whatever it was, it shook Nagi up, making him release his hold on her.

Nagi couldn't handle this alone, so I to stepped in. "Rima-chi, please get back in bed. Nagi and I will make the cupcakes for Rikka. Don't worry. You can-" Rikka muttered something into my ear. "You can read your gag manga."

She finally agreed. She rotated, passing Nagi and retaking her place in bed. Rikka showered her with her gag mangas. "There you go, Onee-san. Now we're going to make cupcakes!" She raced out of the room, pulling Nagi downstairs to give Rima and me some time alone.

Rima looked up from her manga when she noticed it was just the two of us. She sighed, "What is he doing here?"

"Rima-chi, don't worry about Nagi right now. Worry about yourself. You need to get better. The others want you to get well, so they can see your smiling face in school again, okay?"

She sniffled and nodded.

"Before I forget, these are for you." I tossed Rima two drawstring pouches that contained a present inside. "The pink one is from Hinamori-san; she wishes you to get better. As for the gold one, I don't know. When I stopped by the office after school, the lady at the desk told me that somebody got this for you."

She smiled, "Thanks, Nadeshiko."

With that, Rima returned to her mangas and I left her alone. I went downstairs to see what Rikka and Nagi were up to.

_Some time later..._

_*Ding*_

"Rikka-chan, the cupcakes are ready." Nagi put on oven mitts and I got out the cooling racks; I placed them on the counter. He reached into the oven, pulling out the trays and laying them on the racks. He removed the mitts and swiped his hand across his face. "They look good."

"Yeah," Rikka smiled. Hmm, Rikka's not mad at Nagi anymore. I wonder what changed her mind. It's probably the cupcakes. "Nade-chi, can you help me ice them, please?"

"How can I say no to a face like that?" I tapped her gently on the nose, her face and body still covered with flour. Let's just say that Rikka loves playing with flour. "Let's get you cleaned up first."

I took her hand and before we left asked Nagi to start.

"I'm busy doing something else," he declared.

"With that?" I noticed a small pot on the stove. "What are you cooking?"

"Nothing really, just some soup for Rima-chan. I thought she'd be hungry."

I smiled and so did Rikka. "You made soup for Onee-san!" Then suddenly, Rikka glared. "What did you do to it?"

He chuckled. "Nothing, Rikka-chan."

"Okay, but if you make Onee-san more sick, I'm watching you." Isn't she the cutest thing?

"Let's go, Rikka." I gently tugged her hand. We went upstairs, past Rima's room and down the hall to her room. She revealed her closet once we were inside. "I see. What do you want to wear?"

She pointed to a white t-shirt with a vanilla iced cupcake and a face on it. She also pointed to a simple pink skirt. I grabbed those two off the hanger while Rikka went to her bed. As I was getting them, at the back of the closet I saw an military uniform.

I whipped my head to Rikka sitting innocently on her bed, waiting for me. I get it now. Rikka's an all-around sweet and cute girl with a hidden dark side. She is totally Rima's little sister.

I made my way over to her and dropped the clothes on her bed. "While you get changed, I'm going to check on my brother."

I closed her door and as soon as I walked down the hall, I saw Nagi bringing a bowl of soup to Rima's room. He carefully held the bowl with one hand as he opened Rima's door and pushed it forward. He walked right in.

Time to investigate.

I thanked the heavens he left the door ajar and then peeked inside. Rima was still reading her mangas while Nagi got Rima's computer chair and brought it to the bed side.

"Hey Rima-chan, are you hungry?"

She glanced at him before covering her face with the manga. "No."

I couldn't see Nagi's expression since his back was to me. "I made you some soup."

"I'm not hungry," Rima mumbled.

"Please, Rima-chan, for me?" he pleaded. I doubt that's going to- "Thanks, Rima-chan."

It worked! I turned my attention back to the two. Rima lowered her gag manga. She reached out for the spoon, but Nagi pulled it away.

He makes her soup and when she agrees to eat, he won't give it to her. _What _is wrong my brother?

"What's wrong with you?" Rima asked seconds later.

"You keep reading your manga; I'll feed you."

Rima rolled her eyes and sneezed. "No, thank you. I can feed myself." She got a hold of the spoon, but my darling brother moved the bowl away from her. "What was that for, purple-head?"

"Rima-chan, I know you think you're capable, but I can see your hand is trembling slightly. If I allow you to feed yourself, who knows if even half the soup is going to make it into your mouth? Please?" Nagi begged again. He held out his hand for the spoon. I watched intently, wondering what Rima was going to do.

She sighed and reluctantly handed it to my brother.

He rested the bowl on the table and dipped the spoon, scooping some liquid and noodles. He asked Rima to sit up a bit before he gently spooned the food into her mouth. He and I waited for her reaction.

In moments, Rima stiffened and made a face as she swallowed it. She released her manga and fanned herself with her hands. "Ever thought about cooling it first?" As an after thought she mumbled, "Stupid."

When Rima said that, Nagi was in the middle of another spoon of soup. But once he heard that, he let go of the spoon - while it was still in proximity of the soup - and lashed out.

I don't know why he did. I was thinking it was what Rima said earlier to him, that I couldn't heart, that made him react.

This can't be good.

"I'm stupid? You were stupid enough to not dry off and stay in your wet clothes and now you're sick!"

Rima countered, "I'm not _that _sick!" As on cue, Rima coughed, sneezed and sniffled.

"Not sick, huh? I guess I'd be more stupid to believe that."

"I don't get why you're over-reacting on something small as calling you 'stupid.' I mean, you're the one that called me a 'fucking dumb bitch' at school!"

"Humph, you're acting like one now!"

I face-palmed and sighed. Didn't I tell you, this couldn't be good.

I turned my attention back when several seconds passed. "How many times do I have to say it, I'm fine! You're just like my parents: annoying. Except, they don't do it on purpose!" Rima was standing on her bed now, glaring at Nagi.

"I'm annoying? _You're_ probably annoying to your parents, always constantly having to worry about you. They're lucky they have Rikka or else they'd go insane with just you!"

He did not just say that…

"How hard was it to change out of your wet clothes as soon as you got home? Why were you even waiting in the rain? You could've just gone home!"

"I could've gone home, but I was waiting for you! You didn't even bother to call me. Instead you- I'm not stupid, you are! How could you be so stupid to go back to-"

Before Rima was able to finish, she collapsed. My eyes widened.

Nagi caught her before she fell. "Rima-chan. Rima-chan!" He shook her, but she didn't say anything. He felt her forehead and in less than a second of feeling it, he drew back and shook his head. "You're burning up. I need to get Nadeshiko." He put her down in the bed, giving me enough time to make it seem like I just came out of Rikka's room.

I pretended to stroll the hall when Rikka came out. "Nade-chi, it took me awhile, but I'm done!"

"That's good Ri-"

"Rima-chan!" Nagi shouted. "Nadeshiko, Rima-chan's burning up; she has a fever."

"Onee-san, has a fever? What happened?"

Yes, Nagi. What happened? Explain to her little sister that you two were yelling and fighting, but since Rima's sick, she used up her energy and fainted.

"No time for that. Where's the thermometer?"

Rikka showed us where the thermometer was stored and then we rushed into Rima's room to take her temperature. After waiting anxiously, it beeped. Her temperature lit up on the screen.

Nagi and I read it. "Forty point one degrees Celsius!"

"Is that bad?" Rikka asked worried. We nodded and Rikka instantly frowned. "Poor, Onee-san. What are we going to do? Our parents thought her fever couldn't get worse than thirty-eight point seven."

Way to go, Nagi! You made her go up higher. "Don't worry, Rikka," I assured. "We'll look up ways on the internet on how to bring it down." I walked over to Rima's computer, only to frown. "Rikka, since when did Rima-chi have a password on her computer?"

"The whole time." It goes to show how much I know.

"Do you know what it is?"

She nodded. "She recently changed it." Rikka typed in the password, slow enough for me to see what it was. I turned to my brother, who was by Rima's side. I frowned at him. "Here we go."

"Oh, thanks Rikka." I looked up ways to bring a high temperature down. I scanned the page and nodded.

"Did you find something, Nade?"

"Yeah, we need a cool towel to place on her forehead and it says that she needs to stay hydrated, so once she wakes up, we need to give her water. Rikka and I will get the towel and you get the water. Then I'll stay upstairs and watch Rima-chi and you and Rikka can finish the cupcakes."

I was about to go to work, but he halted me.

"I'll look after Rima-chan; it's partially my fault."

_Partially_? No. I'd say it's _all_ your fault. "If you say so. Now break!"

_Thirty minutes later_

"I found Onee-san's medicine. Is she going to be fine? I don't want to be an only child." Rikka frowned, on the verge of tears. I gave her a hug and patted her back.

"Nothing to worry about. Your sister's strong. She's going to be alright. Now, while I run this upstairs to Nagi, why don't you watch TV in the living room. Afterward, we can finish those cupcakes," I winked.

Her frowned evolved into a smile and she agreed.

I rushed upstairs to see Nagi closing Rima's room. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. She's sleeping calmly and her temperature dropped a bit.

"That's a relief. Rikka thought she was going to be an only child."

"That's Rikka alright. I better go back and-"

"Nagi." He stopped. "What exactly happened with you and Yamabuki-san last night?" He turned away. "Nagi?"

"I thought I already told you. I couldn't stay mad at her. I'm in love- No, I love her."

I clenched my fists. "No, you don't! Why else would your smile this morning with her be so fake?"

He was shocked. "What are you-"

"Oh, please, Fujisaki Nagihiko. I'm your sister. I trained alongside you in dancing and acting. I know when you're lying or not. You're lying right now."

He remained strong. "I'm not lying! I'm in love with Saaya-chan. I don't get why you're _still _hassling me about this."

"Come on, Nagi, tell me something I don't know, like what about Rima? You were determined to help me today and you were determined to stay upstairs with her. You obviously don't think of Rima as _just_ a friend, although you did yell at her earlier." I covered my mouth since I accidentally slipped.

"You were spying on us?"

"Yes! I didn't trust you after what you did to her last night. She likes you and you stood her up. I'm positive you broke her heart. Standing her up was one thing, but to go to Yamabuki-san, how could you do that to her?"

He turned away once again. "She doesn't know about that, well to my awareness. I'm sure she can handle it; she probably was lying to you when she told you and the others she liked me."

I shook my head and narrowed my eyes. "Nagi, you may be my brother, but let me just say this: You're a fucking ass! I'll admit Rima does get annoying and tends to push buttons, but she can also be sweet, funny and cute. You're right about one thing though, Nagi. She doesn't like you."

He raised his eyebrows. "I told-"

"She _loves_ you." He was at a loss for words. "I'm sorry about that. I need to get back to Rikka and you need to get back to Rima." I was halfway down the stairs before I realized I forgot to give him the medicine. I went back up and walked to Rima's door.

The door was again slightly opened; I peered inside. Nagi had just gotten inside and I heard him mutter, "How can she still love me with everything I've done? Nadeshiko's probably exaggerating."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I waited for the right time to walk in. In that moment, Rima's eyes fluttered and she sat up, examining the room. She rubbed her eyes and put a hand to her head.

She coughed several times and sneezed once or twice before falling back on her pillow. She turned to her left to face Nagi. "Hey Nadeshiko, what happened?"

At first, I thought she saw me and was talking to me, but she wasn't. She was talking to Nagi. She thought Nagi was me. This could be either a good or a bad thing.

"Rima, I'm not-" Rima gazed up at him with her amber eyes and he thought twice about what to say.

"I'm Nadeshiko!" He changed the pitch of his voice to match mine.

Rima must be that sick not to tell. She reached out her hand toward one of Nagi's. She pouted and placed her other hand on her head. "My head hurts; it's like I'm going to explode."

Nagi failed giggling like me. "You're not going to explode, Rima! You'll be better before you know it."

Rima smiled. "That's good. I can't wait to get back to school and yell at Nagi for leaving me."

Nagi chuckled nervously. "He left you in the rain! Do you know why he'd do such a thing?"

A frown appeared on Rima's face and a single tear fell. "Yes. He dumped me for Saaya."

If only I was able to see Nagi's reaction to that. Rima does know about that, but how?

Nagi didn't have to pretend to be shocked. "How do you know, Rima?"

"After I came home and went to my room, I saw him and Saaya together through my window. He was smiling and laughing with her. It sucked; I broke down and cried in front of Rikka."

That explains the hostility Rikka had toward Nagi. The others and I are so going to massacre him tomorrow.

"That's too bad, Rima. I'm sure he didn't mean to do it."

He didn't mean to do it? Wait... Is Nagi answering... Does that mean, it _wasn't_ his fault? Is there something I'm missing?

Rima coughed and sniffled. "I hope so." There was a long silence. "Hey Nadeshiko, can I tell you something that you promise not to tell your brother?"

Nagi hesitated, but finally spoke, "Yes, of course, Rima. Go ahead."

"Even though Nagihiko was a jerk and hurt me, I don't think I- He'll hurt me and although most people would erase the person that hurt them, I don't think I can. No matter what Nagihiko does, I'm not going to hate him because I truly love him. Funny, huh?"

That being said, Rima closed her eyes slowly and drifted to sleep.

I wanted to go in and say 'I told you so,' but that wouldn't be the best time. Instead, I left the medicine by the door and went downstairs, not wanting to interrupt the thoughts I know Nagi was having.

* * *

(Rima's POV)

_Several hours later_

I brought my hands to my eyes and rubbed the sleep out. I removed my hands and leisurely opened them. When I did, I automatically noticed my curtains had been drawn to the side and my window was open, letting in the cool evening air.

Evening? How long was I asleep? I inspected my clock on my left, only to find something else. The clock was there alright - it was before eight - but so was Nagihiko.

He was hunched over my bed while sitting in a chair. Upon seeing him, a frown made its way onto my face and my heart ached.

Then, I heard a yawn. Nagihiko raised his arms and stretched with his eyes shut. When he opened them, he saw me awake and retreated from his position.

"Evening, Rima-chan. Did you sleep okay? Are you feeling better now?" He extended a hand and felt my forehead. I felt my face flush. "You feel normal, but your face looks flushed."

Oh, I wonder. I narrowed my eyes when he looked away. He should know why.

"Here let me take your temperature." He got the thermometer on my bed side table. "Open." I barely opened my mouth when he stuck the thermometer in. I winced a bit. "Sorry, Rima-chan."

We waited in silence for my temperature; we even avoided eye contact. I wonder if he knows that I know about him and Saaya. If he's truly happy with Saaya even through everything she's done, I guess I can be happy for him. I sighed, though it was difficult to keep the thermometer in.

Finally, it beeped. I opened my mouth again and Nagihiko read the temperature. He released a sigh of relief. "Phew, thirty-seven point five Celsius."

I coughed. "Isn't that still considered a slight fever." I sniffled. How I was able to sleep peacefully for that long is beyond me. Was Nagihiko by my bed the whole time?

"A low one, but earlier you were burning up; you had a fever of forty something. I'm glad it went down."

I gave a small nod. You know what's strange, I don't remember _anything_ that happened before or after I fainted. Hell, I barely remember anything that happened when they got here. Should I be worried? I sneezed. "What exactly caused my fever?"

He stiffened. "It doesn't matter." Under his breath I faintly heard, "I wouldn't want you to get a fever again." He snapped to attention. "Anyways Rima-chan," he paused, bowing his head a bit with an expression of regret. "I'm really sorry for not showing up at our date last night. It's all my fault you're sick. I deserved all the yelling I got this morning from our friends."

I answered with not what my brain told me - the logical choice - but what my heart told me - the loving choice. I lay my petite hand on top of his and tried to smile even with my shattered heart. "I guess it's fine. If you can look past everything and be happy with Saaya, then-" I stopped mid-sentence. He doesn't know I know yet.

I thought he was going to react wildly, but he remained calm. If he's that calm that I know, that must mean Rikka told him about last night. When I'm better, I'm going to-

"Actually, Rima-chan," Nagihiko began. My eyes widened if only for a second, hoping he was going to say something. I let my hopes go up, only to let them fall once again. "You're right. I am happy with Saaya-chan. I can't stay mad at her; I'm still in love with her."

Is it possible for your broken heart to be broken even more? I fake smiled. "Well, that's good," I murmured, lying through my teeth. I wonder why he's not saying anything. Can he not see through it?

"I still feel guilty about it."

I grunted now. "I told you, it's-"

In one swift movement, Nagihiko moved forward and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry. We can still be friends."

I felt my hands go around him as I returned the hug. "Su"

"Hunny-Bunny!"

My door swing open revealing my mom and dad. Nagihiko and I backed up when my dad coughed, which made me cough also.

"Rima-tan," my mom came to my bed, "are you feeling better? Is everything okay? You don't have a fever?" She put a hand to my forehead; I pulled away.

"I'm okay now, thanks to Nadeshiko and Nagihiko."

My mom faced him. "Oh."

My dad entered and cleared his throat. "Nagihiko, do you mind coming with us? We have something to tell you and your sister."

"Yes, Mashiro-san," Nagihiko exited with my dad's stare boring into him. "Rima, we'll be back soon. Just stay."

My parents departed and I sighed. I pulled my blankets to the side and got out of bed. My dad didn't tell me I had to stay in bed. I hobbled over to my computer. I typed in my password, sighing once again.

I opened the document I was working on late last night

_The city sleeps, but I'm still awake_

_I dream of, I think about what happened today_

_Is it right, as I fall into the night_

_You say 'I'm your everything,' but did you mean it as I hang up the phone_

_Our talking in circles, they are planted in stone_

_Now you are gone, we are wrong all along_

_But I guess the past is the past_

_And although these bruises may fade_

_The scars on my heart will forever stay_

_What happened to my fairy tale ending_

_That you were just pretending to be_

_What if we tried_

_What if I hadn't cried_

_What if today is better than tomorrow_

_What if I follow you wherever you go_

_But all I'm wondering now is_

_What about her_

_What about you_

_What about me_

I sighed once more as I saved it and shut down my computer. I regained my place in bed just when my parents came back.

"Hi Mama, Papa. Did Nadeshiko and Nagihiko go home?"

"Huh? Yes, they did, Rima," my father answered with a hint of sadness.

"Rima-tan," my mother spoke. A sigh escaped her lips before she continued, but when she continued, I wish she hadn't. "Nadeshiko told us everything about yesterday."

"Yesterday?"

"Yes, Rima. Yesterday," my father repeated. "About how you and Nagihiko were supposed to go on a date, how he left you in the rain and didn't bother to call, how he went back to his ex-girlfriend. Everything. She even informed us about the times Nagihiko was bullying you, which when we talked to Nagihiko, he confirmed it was all true."

If ever there was a time I could get up and run, now would be the time. Sadly, I'm still weak from being sick. I sniffled.

"Don't cry, Rima-tan. I know Nagihiko didn't mean to do those things; Nadeshiko explained about his girlfriend, but why didn't you tell us?"

"Well, I…" I trailed. I couldn't find the right words to say.

My parents sighed; their expressions and the mood changed. "Rima, we…" my dad stopped and looked at my mom. "Should we tell her?"

My mom nodded. "It's time."

Time for what? I'm getting nervous.

"Rima, your mom and I think it's for your best interest if-"

I said whatever came to my mind, so my parents wouldn't let stop being friends with Nagihiko.

Their eyes widened and a tiny smile played on their face. "Hunny-Bunny, we weren't going to say that."

"You weren't?" They shook their heads; I sighed in relief. "Then what's important?"

My parents tensed for a bit, but finally came clean. "Rima, your mother and I have discussed this and although we'd be sad if- Rima, how would you like to go back to Kyoto?"

That was the farthest thing from my mind. "Kyoto?" I asked confused.

"That's right, Rima. We noticed you aren't as happy here in Tokyo as you were in Kyoto with your other friends. What do you say?"

"You're company's moving again?"

"No, Rima. Your mother, Rikka and I are staying, you're the only one going to Kyoto, if you want to that is."

"I still don't get it." I was sick, confused and tired all at the same time; my judgement was off.

"We're giving you the choice: you can stay in Tokyo with us and Rikka and attend Seiyo Academy with the friends you have here or you can go to Kyoto and stay with either Yua or Kirishma and transfer to Briar Wood Prep with your old friends. Not to influence your choice, but it'd mean a lot to Yua, considering she misses you a lot and I bet your old friends as well. Then again, Rikka would want you to stay here and your friends here as well. So, Rima… How about it? Do you want to go back to Kyoto?"

I gazed at my parents, giving me their support with whatever choice I made.

"I…"

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Hotaru:** Like my chara friends said… Are you going somewhere with this?

**Me: **Like I've answered before... Yes, we're getting there!

**Hotaru: ***Sighs* This is what I get for working with you!

**Me: **-.-

Many of you saw "my" author note wondering if I should discontinue this story. That _wasn't_ me. You see, I allow my friends to go on my account because they're lazy asses and refuse to get their own. Anyways, they changed "give you a preview," which I wrote to "discontinue" as a joke. X( I'm not discontinuing. :D

Do you guys mind if the chapters are long?


	35. I'd Never Tell You

(Rima's POV)

"I…" I trailed. What am I supposed to do? Should I go back to Kyoto with Yua and Kirishma or stay in Tokyo with the others and my family?

I weighed out the pros and cons of each option, but after seconds, my head throbbed because of the faint fever I had. I clutched my head with my hands, sighed and hid my face between my knees.

In a moment, my dad interrupted the silence. "Rima, are you not feeling well? You didn't finish your sentence."

There was a bit of concern in his tone. To prove to him I was alright, I speedily lifted my head and smiled. "I'm fine, Papa. I'm—I'm just thinking. I don't want to disappoint anybody."

My mom gently sat on my bed and extended her hand. "Hunny-Bunny, it's your choice. Don't let the people connected to the choices influence you. It's whatever makes you happy. Take as much time as you want." She presented a warm smile.

I glanced over her and my dad's expression before letting out the biggest sigh. "I know you said to take my time, but I can't figure it out." My face buried itself between my knees once again.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulders. I didn't bother to raise my head; I knew it was my parents. "It's okay, Rima. Since you don't know what to do, we'll have you stay with us for now. If you change your mind though, let us know and we'll contact Yua and her manager to come get you."

"I'm fine with that."

My mom released a sigh of her own. "Since that's over, Isamu, why don't we go?"

At this time, I finally raised my head to see my parents exchanging glances. My dad agreed and they went toward my door. Before leaving however, my dad faced me, "One of us will be back to take your temperature to see if you still have a fever. You don't have to go to school tomorrow if you're not up to it."

With that, my dad turned the doorknob and allowed my mom to exit before him. When the door shut, I fell on my pillow, a frown on my face.

After several minutes, I ended the angry battle between myself and my indecisiveness. I sat up and rotated to the left to my side table. On the table sat the two drawstring pouches Nadeshiko handed me earlier. I grabbed both and examined each.

I picked the pink one. Nadeshiko said that Amu gave me this one. I opened the bag and dumped the contents on my bed. There was a note and a box of chocolate almond crush Pocky.

I smiled to myself and placed the Pocky back into the bag for later. I moved the pink bag to the side and reached for the note that was also inside.

I read it aloud. "With the warmest of wishes, this note and Pocky comes to hope that you're recovering and getting better soon." There was a smiley face. My eyes scrolled to the bottom to find a postscript. "Next time, don't dilly dally in the rain." A combination of a frown and angry face followed.

My eyes widened. How did Amu know I got sick from staying in the rain? This is the same girl who keeps claiming she pays attention in music, but I know she doesn't.

How… Never mind. Nadeshiko probably told her. I rolled my eyes at my slow thinking. I sneezed and coughed.

I stuck the note Amu wrote into the bag and pushed it aside. I snatched the gold one next. I scrutinized it closer than the previous because Nadeshiko mentioned she didn't know where this came from. For all I know there could be poison or a bomb inside that'll detonate if it's opened.

I remained calm and forced myself to open it. I tugged on the strings and just like I did to Amu's, I dumped whatever was inside on my bed. Unlike Amu's, there was no gift; there was only a note folded into a star.

I unfolded it and laid it flat to wipe away the crease and fold marks. I brought it up and read the message. "You see, Rima? Didn't I tell you the jacket you wore last night wasn't going to cover it? You didn't heed the warning and now you're staying home from school presumably with a fever. I'm sorry; this message should be more sympathetic. How about… Here's something that'll hopefully make you smile: you're not the only one that's sick, if you know what I mean." There was a smiley face next to it. "Anyways, I hope you'll get better so you can come back to school and I can kick that stubborn ass of yours for not going home sooner. I'm just kidding. Get well soon, Rima!" At the end it wasn't sighed with the person's name, it was simply 'a friend.'

Instead of attempting to figure out who gave me this letter and gain a headache or a worse fever, I tucked the letter back in its holder and moved the gold and pink bags to the table.

Since that was done, I knew there was something I had to do next. I got up from bed and reached for the phone sitting on my desk. I dialed the number and put the phone to my ear.

"Hiya, Sakurai Yua here! Who's this?"

I swear Yua and I are alike. We don't check caller ID.

I cleared my throat and sniffled a bit. "Hey Yua, it's me, Rima. I have something to-"

"Rima! Aw, I miss you so much! Did you miss me too? Is that why you're calling? I can't believe you're actually listening to what my manager told you to do. You don't have to worry about me, I won't do what I did before. Speaking of which…"

I tried to be calm and relax. The last thing I wanted to do was yell and get mad at her, like I usually end up doing. When she was done, I sighed in relief. "That's great news, Yua-tan. Now I have something to say."

"Oh, that's right! Go ahead, I'm all ears since I just finished up in the studio." She stopped her talking and waited for me. There was a long pause on our lines. "Well, Rima, what is it?"

"Kyoto," I muttered.

"What was that?"

"I might be going to Kyoto."

The squeal I expected happened. "Really? When are you visiting again? Tell me as soon as you find out, so I can schedule my rehearsals around it, okay!"

I softly smiled. "Yua, I'm not just going to visit. The truth is I might be attending Briar Wood with you and Kirishma-kun again." Not a peep came from Yua's end after I ended my sentence. "Yua-tan? Yua, are you still-"

"What do you mean you might be attending Briar Wood again!"

I winced at her reaction as I moved the phone from my ear. I shuddered at her volume. "What I mean is-"

"Is this a joke? It has to be! Why else would you be telling me this piece of information with a bored tone? Don't you fool me, Mashiro Rima!"

Once Yua cooled down, I informed her of everything that occurred, starting with when I left her house yesterday.

"You're kidding, right? No way Nagihiko would be stupid enough to do that!"

Actually, he could be, not going to lie. That's when something popped into my head. "Speaking of that Yua-tan, what did he say when you stole my phone?" I was glaring at the phone– more like the person on the other end.

"He asked me what time you'll be going home."

That's it? I kinda thought he asked—

"Oh, there's something you should know while I'm at it." My eyes narrowed. "I told him to be there ten minutes early and to get you flowers."

"What's wrong with that?" Although I'd prefer if he didn't show up early, but at least show up! In addition, I didn't really care for flowers or anything.

"I forgot to mention that it was me, not you," Yua confessed. I got quiet. "Riri-chi? Rima?"

"Yua! Why would you forget? He probably thought I was more spoiled and materialistic than his girlfriend." I doubt that's possible though.

"I'm sorry! I was about to tell him, but you and Kirishma-kun came upstairs and attacked me in my room! How did you guys even get a copy of my room key?"

"Who cares about your key? _You're_ the reason he didn't show up!"

"Now Rima, you can't put all the blame on me! I'm sure I'm not the reason, well, at least not the _main _reason. We'll talk about it later. I want to know more about Kyoto! Why did you want to tell me?"

Yua messed with me a little, so I'm going to mess with her. "I didn't. Kirishma-kun wasn't answering his phone and his house phone was busy," I smirked.

"Really? I feel loved," she sighed.

"No, Yua! I wanted to see what you thought about it and what I should do. My parents say that I have all the time I want to think about it, but it's driving me crazy. I want to leave the decision to you."

"Rima, you're obviously still sick."

Really, Yua? I did not know that.

"I'm not making the decision for you. You're going to have to make it because you want to do it. Trust your instincts and decide where you'll be happiest. All I can do is influence your choice, but I'm still not going to because we know what I'd pick. Anyways, I need to go. I have school tomorrow. I'll talk to you later. Night, Rima."

"Night, Yua," I responded. I hung up when I heard Yua's end click.

I pouted and slid my phone across the desk. There goes another theory why Nagihiko didn't show up. I sighed as I walked over to the spot where it happened, not to relive that memory, but to shut the window.

I strolled to my window bench and plopped down to close the frame. When I finished, I looked out the window only to see time repeating itself.

I sighed and leaned back onto my bookshelf.

What to do: Should I stay or should I go?

_A few days later_

Crap. I swiftly got back on my feet and scanned my surroundings, seeing if anyone saw me trip.

There was no one in sight. I sighed in relief and made it to Seiyo's gates. After a couple days of skipping class – because of my illness – I'm at last returning to school. Since I'm here at Seiyo, that means I haven't made my Kyoto or Tokyo choice yet.

I think I might stay in Tokyo. I mean, what else could go— wrong.

Spoke too soon. A figure around the same size as me and I collided as I walked through the gates. I landed with a crash to the ground. I checked my head for any bruises or injuries.

After examining my head, I opened my eyes to see whom I ran into. The person was across from me and was still on the ground, scratching her head and sniffling. She reached for her bag before turning to me.

I slightly gulped. Anybody, but her. I guess, it could be worse. For all of fate's love teasing me, I could've run into Saaya or Lulu. I'm glad it's the less possessed of the three.

She stood up and dusted off her skirt. Her mini pigtails held by the red ribbons were bouncing up and down. She leaned over me. "Watch it, Mashiro-sa—Mashiro, Rima-tan."

I gazed into the brown eyes of the girl I used to think was my friend. "Yui—I mean, Yaya." I got up and dusted myself. I bent down to reclaim my bag. "If you'll excuse me, I need to do something." There was a shocked expression on her face. Is she shocked I'm not killing her? My mind's too preoccupied to lash out.

I calmly passed her. When I was several feet away, she halted me. "Wait! Rima-tan's just going to walk away like that? Isn't Rima-tan going to yell? It _was_ Yaya's fault!"

I replied with a bored face and tone. "No, what good with that do? Have a nice day, Yaya." I began walking away again only to be halted once more.

"Rima-tan, I'm sorry about Na—" Her phone rang and she seized it from her pocket.

I took that chance. Before I was out of sight, I recalled the look on her face, not hatred, but regret.

I brushed it away and traveled around the campus in search of my friends. My head went to the right, to the left and then to the right again. I wish I hadn't turned to the left the second time though.

"So Nagi-koi, what are we doing after school?"

I quickened my pace out of the area and continued searching for the others. The whole time I was walking, I passed the sorry faces on the many students.

Seconds later, I saw blond and auburn hair. They saw me and motioned for me to join them.

"Rima-san, good morning," Tadase greeted with a smile on his face.

Kukai on the other hand, slapped my back hard enough to make me keel over. "You feeling better, Rima!"

I twitched. I was until he did that.

"Souma-kun, what was that for? She could still be sick."

"Nah, she's tough. She can handle anything that comes her way." Weird how Kukai's saying that. "Anyways Rima, you missed a lot while you were sick." Kukai and Tadase informed me of everything I missed, from the basketball game to school and council work.

"Sorry we couldn't visit you, Rima-san. We've been busy and I heard from Fujisaki-kun that your dad can be scary."

That's the truth. "It's okay. I wasn't that sick. I was just using the extra time to work on that Language Arts project that's not due for another few weeks." My eyes narrowed at the blond-haired person who sweat-dropped.

"I should've mentioned my working habits. I already finished it if you were wondering."

I waved it off.

"By the way, Rima how was it when Nade-chan and Fujisaki-kun took care of you on Monday? How are you feeling now?"

The Kyoto decision came back to the front of my mind. "Actually, I barely remember what happened that day. It'd be better to ask Nadeshiko or Nagihiko. I'm better than ever, why?"

"Really?" Kukai and Tadase surrounded me. "For some reason, that sentence doesn't sound right."

"What do you mean?"

"We mean, they already informed—"

"Fine! I remember what happened that night and I'm not better or anything. My brain is in over drive with the decision." Pause. "I'm going back to Kyoto!"

The moment I yelled my sentence Kukai and Tadase instantly got quiet. They stayed quiet for the longest time.

Right as I was about to lose my patience and say something, Kukai and Tadase shouted a late reply, "You're what!"

Did I stutter? I stared at them with a poker face and repeated the earlier phrase. "I'm going back to—"

Before I could finish my sentence, Kukai and Tadase clamped their hands over my mouth. Because of that, I fell backwards to the ground. They removed their hands after I bit their fingers. "Ow, Rima, what was that for?" Kukai questioned, holding onto his finger.

I stood up and dusted my clothes a second time. "Well, why did you two stop my sentence?"

"Because the name of that dreaded city shall not be said or else bad things will happen in the future."

"Yeah, like you ending up in the hospital." The auburn-haired boy went behind Tadase. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Look, I shouldn't get so mad about that. I better explain."

"That's right, you better!" Kukai shouted.

I narrowed my eyes. "Where should I begin?"

During my explanation, Kukai and Tadase listened intently. They nodded their heads and asked questions and added commentary to show they were listening. Once I finished, I asked the question if I should go back or not. At first, they shook their heads and refused saying that they'd miss me. After awhile though, they gave in and claimed my happiness was more important.

"Rima-san, you should make the decision for yourself. Yes, we'll all miss you, but your happiness is more important. Do what's right."

"But don't forget, if you do choose Kyoto, make sure to visit us," Kukai said with a thumbs up and grin.

I tiny smiled.

Then out of nowhere, we heard a gasp. We raised our eyebrows and turned to see an underclassman hiding behind a tree. I stiffened. He heard our whole conversation.

Kukai took a step forward and held out his hand. "Hey kid, how much of that did you hear?"

The kid didn't answer. He ran away from us to notify everybody. I face-palmed. That is just great. No one except my parents, Yua and these two know. By the end of the day, everyone will and everyone includes…

"Stupid Fujisaki-kun."

I rotated to Kukai and Tadase, an angry expression on their face. "What's up with you two?"

"If Fujisaki-kun didn't fall into the deep end with Yamabuki-san, then none of this would've happened and you wouldn't have to move."

When a few moments passed, their facial expressions began to freak me out. I left the two of them talking about a revenge plan that included Nadeshiko, Utau and Ikuto.

As I walked away, I faced the tree where that kid was standing, thinking that somebody else was watching. I waited for a little bit wondering if there really was a person, but when the bell rang, I gave up and headed to class. I guess it was my imagination.

_Lunch_

"I'm glad you're feeling better Rima. It's too bad you might be going back though."

I laughed nervously. Didn't I say everybody was bound to hear? "Don't worry, Amu, I'm not sure yet. You'll be the first to know once I make my decision."

She giggled. "Sure, Rima. Anyways, I have to go this way. I'll see you later." Amu turned right.

I waved. "Bye Amu."

I made my way to my locker. I shoved the books from my last classes inside and snatched my lunch. When I shut my locker, I saw the most "delightful" face.

"Hello, Mashiro," she greeted with clenched teeth.

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want? Can't you wait until after lunch? That way if my mom packed me something I don't like, all I have to do is see you then I can throw it up," I smiled.

She narrowed her eyes. "Wait a moment, you—" She stopped in the middle of her sentence and a smirk developed on her face. "Make all the jokes you want. You're just jealous."

I gave her a smirk as well remembering what occurred at break. "Jealous? Jealous of what? That one of your henchmen resigned from your fan club at break."

She growled like a rabid dog.

I walked in circles around her. "Is that it Saaya? You want me to be jealous that you lost Yaya's trust, friendship, and that now she can have better friends that treat her right, unlike you and Lulu."

When Saaya remained silent, I knew I struck a nerve.

I grinned wider and continued. "Should I also be jealous that Yaya exploited to the headmaster that you made her and Lulu hack into school records and that from now on, the three of you are no longer allowed into the main office? Maybe I should be jealous of the fact that you only have one friend and that pretty much everyone at this school hates you? No, I know! I should be jealous that you have the crappiest life on earth?"

Many students gathered around including Nadeshiko, Utau and Lulu. I stood with my arms across my chest with a feeling of pride and accomplishment.

Did I strike down the school bitch?

I stayed still waiting for her to say that she's given up or watch her break down and cry. Either would work.

I beamed to myself when I saw her collapse to the ground. Lulu came forward from the crowd about to help her up, but Saaya signaled for her to stop. Lulu listened as she sneezed and shrank back into the crowd.

Everyone scrutinized Saaya.

Then finally, I'm positive she lost it. She started to laugh uncontrollably. It was moments before I realized it was a demonic laugh.

She raised her head and brushed some locks from her face. She glared into my eyes. There was a glint of evil in them.

I raised my eyebrows and decided to leave while she's still on the ground. "I'm going to—"

"Oh? You're going to leave, Mashiro?" She got up and approached me. "I know why you're in such a hurry to leave."

"Really? Please, humor me. I'm sure someone with a sense of humor like—Never mind, what sense of humor?"

"Very funny, Mashiro, but I know—No _we_ all know the real reason why you're jealous of me."

"Try me."

She smirked before saying the one name that could get me every time. "Nagihiko."

I struggled to stay calm. "What?"

"Did I mumble? You heard me. You're jealous that I have Nagihiko."

I didn't know how to answer because it was true.

Saaya saw an opening in the wall I built up. She took that chance to break it down; she walked in circles around me. "What was that Mashiro? You didn't say anything. Does it mean that I'm right, that you're jealous Nagihiko chose me a second time over you?" She faced the crowd. "And for your information, I'm sure you know how Rima was in love with him and how crushed she was when she found out he ditched her in the rain for yours truly."

She reversed her circle.

Saaya laughed with more evil. "Mashiro's jealous. She wishes she was me, that way she'll finally see what she's missing." She halted and loomed over me. "I'm not going to deny that I barely have friends, everybody at the school hates me and I might have a crappy life, but there's one thing I have, munchkin, and that is Nagihiko. You can't stand to see me with him everyday, especially this morning, am I right? You can't stand it that bad that you're thinking of moving? What good would that do? Nagihiko and I are going to be together, despite what you or the others do. You know why?" She made one last smirk. "He can't stay mad at me because he's in love with me. What do you say to that, Mashiro?"

I didn't have anything to say. Instead, I lifted my hand. With all the hate and fury I had, that she caused, I gave her one big punch in the face.

When my punch landed, she fell to the ground. The crowd was shocked. I panted heavily. When I cooled down, I gazed at the crowd gasping at someone. I whipped my head and saw _him_.

I closed my eyes. I'm so screwed. He made me cry and run from school when I talked shit about Saaya. What is he going to do now that I punched her? I braced for the worst.

Saaya ran from the ground to his side. "Nagi-koi, she punched me and now my nose feels broken. Did you see? Did you?"

He took a moment to respond. "I did."

I'm going to repeat it, I'm screwed! I gulped. He turned his head to look at me. His ochre eyes met up with mine. He stared at me for the longest time.

Nagihiko finally broke when Saaya dragged him down with her complains. "Nagi-koi, aren't you going to do anything? Insult her? Ridicule her? Punch her? Anything?"

He narrowed his eyes at her and faced me again. "No, because she's—This just isn't worth it. I need to take you to the nurse." He slid his arm out of her grasp and took her hand. They went down the hall.

I stood there like an idiot after they were gone. I couldn't figure out why Nagihiko didn't do any of the things Saaya listed. However, that's when I remembered something.

When we had our small stare down, I noticed that his eyes weren't of detestation or rage, but guilt and unhappiness. Could the reason he told me when he was taking care of me, that he was in love with Saaya, be a lie? Is that why he didn't catch me lying?

"Clear out. There's nothing to see here. Go enjoy your lunch."

Nadeshiko and Utau motioned for the students to go. They came up to me. "Rima, are you okay?" Utau thought about her sentence and rephrased it. "Are you at least better than the time you were sick?"

"Utau-san, bye," Nadeshiko pointed toward the music room.

"Fine, I was supposed to come up with plans for next class anyways." Before she went to do her mission, Utau brushed past and whispered, "Don't worry. Everything will be better soon."

In a few minutes, the sound of footsteps faded.

I rotated to Nadeshiko. "Shall we go to lunch?" I nodded my head and picked up my lunch on the ground. As we went to our normal lunch spot, Nadeshiko repeated Utau's words. "Don't worry, Rima-chi. Everything will be better soon."

I was beginning to wonder what they meant by that. It could be what Tadase and Kukai told me this morning, that they still have their revenge plan on Saaya.

Nadeshiko and I made it to where Kukai and Tadase sat already eating lunch. They greeted us with a wave and smile. I returned the smile and sat down.

_After Lunch_

"See you later, Rima-tan," Yaya presented me with a hug and smile before skipping off.

I smiled to myself thinking that now Yaya can have true friends. Although I do wonder what happened to her and Lulu. The reason why she stayed friends with Saaya was because of Lulu. What happens next?

I pushed the idea aside as I put in my locker combination. When it swung open, a note spilled and landed on the ground. I bent down.

I unfolded it and read the contents.

_Rima, _

_We need to talk. Meet me on the drama stage right after lunch. Don't worry about being late to class, I'll write you an excused note._

_Utau_

I refolded the note and stuffed it in my pocket. I got my backpack out from my locker and threw the books and materials I needed for my last two classes into it. It'd be better to bring my stuff, so I can just head straight to class afterwards.

I slammed my locker and went against the flow of students in the hall. On the way there, it seemed like someone was following. I pushed it aside and continued.

I arrived at the drama room in a couple minutes, but I had to go a little farther to reach the stage. I walked onto the stage and immediately faced where the audience would be sitting.

I scanned around for anybody. When the coast was clear, I released my backpack and stepped forward. I cleared my throat and imitated an old person's voice. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, Rima, the goddess of comedy."

I lifted my hands. "Thank you, thank you. Hold the applause until the end. To get this performance started how about I do my famous trick." I breathed in and out and got a determined look in my eyes. "One, two, three. Bala-balance!" I struck my favorite gag pose in front of a non-existent crowd.

When I was done, I bowed.

"Thank you, thank…" I trailed off when I heard real clapping.

Guess who decided to show up? I rotated on the stage and searched for the owner of the clapping, but backstage was pitch black. The only light was the one spotlight.

"Hello?" No response. "Ha ha, very funny, Utau. Now come out and we can talk."

I heard laughter coming from everywhere. I looked from left to right.

The laughter ceased on my right side.

I walked over to the side of the stage, slightly worried about leaving the light. I peeked through the curtains. "Utau? Utau, where are you?"

In a flash, I was pushed forward. I let out a whimper as I fell.

"Utau?"

Suddenly, I heard a creak and a click. I stood up and walked forward, but was stopped by something in my way. I felt around and realized I was trapped in a box.

"Utau! Utau, are you there?" When there was no reply, I began to tremble. I was locked in a dark space. This is my kidnapping incident all over again. I crouched into a ball and shut my eyes. "Utau! Utau, please!"

There was a cackle. My eyes flew open. I could recognize that laugh anywhere. "My, my, Mashiro. Looks like you're stuck in a predicament."

In a second I got up and went to what I thought was the front. "Saaya, let me out! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Just consider this revenge for punching me. Thanks to you, I have a broken nose, which I need to get fixed over this weekend. And, how dare you use your freaky mind powers so that Nagihiko didn't yell at you in front of everybody!"

"Well, you pissed me off. If I wasn't locked in here, I'd punch you again! I did nothing to Nagihiko. It was his choice not to do what you said. Now let me out! I need to find Utau."

"You stupid, munchkin. Utau left during lunch to go to the studio. I heard it from the nurse myself."

"Then why did she leave a note in my locker if…" That's when it hit me. "You're the one who put that note in my locker!"

"Technically, I didn't put it in your locker. Someone else did. I'm sure you can guess who, my only loyal henchman of course."

Damn Lulu.

"Let me out!"

"Nope, I'm not going to. I'm going to leave you in the dark just like what happened to you many years ago. Too bad, you didn't think to bring your bag seeing as your phone was in there, which I'll be taking. Now, if you don't excuse me, I'll be going to class. Have fun, Mashiro. This'll teach you to never mess with me again. Bye-bye."

With that, I heard a door close. What a bitch!

There was barely any air in here and it was pure darkness. I fell onto my knees and tears formed in my eyes. What have I gotten into?

I had hope when I heard thedoor creak open. Unfortunately, it shut seconds later.

Somebody, anybody, I don't care. Just please….

Hurry up and save me.

* * *

(Mystery Person's POV)

_Language Arts_

"Maeda-san?"

"Here, sensei!"

"Alright, Mashiro-san?" No reply. I bit my lip. Nikaidou gazed up from the roll sheet and surveyed the classroom. His eyes landed on the only empty desk. "Has anyone seen Mashiro-san?" A hand was raised. "Yes, Suzuki-san?"

"I don't know how to tell you this, Nikaidou-sensei, but Mashiro-san kind of disappeared."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She wasn't in my previous class."

" I'll call the office to make sure. Maybe she got called in for council business."

In the corner of my eye, I saw the council president break a pencil. If Rima was in the office, Nadeshiko would be there too.

I know exactly where Rima is though.

Through the talking of people, I was able to catch the snickering of a certain red-haired and green-eyed girl two rows over.

"Class, settle down. Let me finish taking attendance." Once that was over, Nikaidou let us talk quietly while he phoned the office.

During this time, I had to figure out a way to free Rima from the torture cell without her discovering the truth just yet.

I looked up in time to see the basketball captain tucking his phone into his pocket and approaching Nikaidou. They exchanged a couple words before Nagihiko went out the door. I wonder where he's going.

At any rate, I better rescue Rima. I raised my hand and Nikaidou shushed the class. "Yes?"

"May I go to the bathroom?"

He took a while to respond. "You may."

I got up from my seat and went to the door right as another hand went in the air. When I shut the door behind me and made sure there was no one, I quickened my pace down the hall. I took a detour to my locker and grabbed a black cloak. I draped it over myself and hurried to the drama room. Hopefully, it's not too late.

I arrived at the drama room then moved toward the stage door. I hesitated for a moment. Am I doing the right thing?

I made my decision as I reached for the doorknob. When the door was fully open, the stage and theater lights were all lit. I swiftly hid behind a curtain.

The opposite side of the stage was my objective. Who else could be here? The janitor doesn't clean here until late at night.

I peeked from the curtain and saw a bag on the stage. My eyes traveled upward and I saw purple hair…

Nagihiko!

I hid behind the curtain once more. What is he doing here? How did he know Rima was locked in here?

I silently went from curtain to curtain to the light box. I flipped off all the lights except the spotlight. This way, either of them won't see my face.

I watched him stop what he was about to do and survey the area. He shook his head and continued on his task. I positioned myself behind a curtain so I was able to see what was going on.

Nagihiko held a crowbar in his hands. He started to hack off the lock on the box. It was faint, but you could still hear Rima's sniffles.

Apparently, Nagihiko heard them too. He was more determined to break the lock. He used all his strength and might. In eight powerful hits, the lock broke. He tossed the crowbar and swung the door open.

Even though, I was at a bad angle, I was able to see Rima crouched in a ball form. When she saw the door open, she stood up and tackled her hero.

I smiled. I guess she didn't need me after all. I was about to leave, that is until the two exchanged an interesting conversation.

And by interesting, I mean awkward.

"Kukai, how the hell did you know I was here? You know what, I don't care. Thanks for saving me."

Nagihiko winced. "Rima-chan, I'm not Kukai."

Rima backed up from Nagihiko to get a better examination. "If you're not Kukai, then… Nagihiko?"

"Surprise?"

I could tell Rima _was_ surprised. She began backing away from Nagihiko and headed toward the middle of the stage. Nagihiko followed her, making her back up to the front.

Just as she was about to fall, Nagihiko caught her and brought her toward the middle again. The two said nothing for the longest time; they just stared at one another.

Nagihiko was the first to speak however. He questioned Rima on how she got trapped in this predicament. Rima flat out blamed Saaya. She explained that she was stuck in there awhile because she couldn't call anybody since Saaya stole her phone.

Nagihiko countered by saying that he received a message from her telling him that she was stuck in a predicament. Rima shook her head, seeing as she couldn't believe it. Rima yelled at him for him believing Saaya.

Nagihiko explained to her though, that that it wasn't what it looked like with him and Saaya. I had to cover my mouth to prevent me from saying anything or coughing.

"Really? Then what is it supposed to look like?"

"I didn't listen to Saaya earlier. Doesn't that mean anything?"

"No, I want to know the whole truth. I know you were lying to me that one night. So what is it really?"

Nagihiko bowed his head and uttered the phrase, "I'd never tell you."

When I thought the two couldn't handle it anymore, I pulled the cloak tightly over my face and ran on the stage. I stepped in the middle of them. They both stepped back confused and alarmed.

I lowered my head for a second. Then with the swiftness of a coursing river, I snatched Rima's bag and her wrist and yanked her toward the exit, leaving Nagihiko dumbfounded.

We exited the drama room and ended up outside. Rima dropped to her knees to catch her breath. This girl really needs to work out more. I kindly offered her bag. She looked up at me, but I scrunched the cloak just in time.

She took her bag and stood up. Although she stared me down with her deathly amber eyes, her overall facial expression was thankful and innocent. "Thanks for that, I guess. Who are you though? Do I know you?"

To avoid answering the questions, I changed the subject. "Don't worry about that, Rima," I said shifting my pitch. "Just head back to Language Arts and Nikaidou-sensei won't—"

She pointed her finger at me. "How did you know I have Language Arts right now? Are you in my class?"

I carefully thought of a reply. "If you go to class now and don't mention anything, I'll tell you who I am soon."

She pondered and walked in circles around me. "Alright, but I expect for you to tell me who you are soon." She moved forward three steps before she stopped and rotated. "You aren't Saaya, right?"

I shook my head aggressively. Hell no.

"Fine. For some reason, I believe you and it feels like I know you. Goodbye, cloaked stranger."

When I was sure she was out of sight, I threw off the cloak and hid it in a nearby tree. I placed my hands on my hips and smiled, ready to go to class, that is until…

"The bathroom, huh?"

I whipped my head and saw a person standing mere inches away. I gulped.

"You know, I wondered why someone who usually doesn't use public bathrooms asked to go during class. Everything makes sense now."

I bit my lip. "Yeah, what of it? People still need to go to the bathroom no matter how much they detest public ones."

"Really? I bet most people don't wear a cloak to the bathroom." I stiffened, knowing she knows something. "Listen, I know you didn't go to the bathroom, but instead went to go save Rima. Am I right?"

"How did you—"

"Simple. Let me explain." The person took a moment to regain their memory. "After lunch, I noticed Rima wasn't heading to class, so I inconspicuously followed her. I witnessed what happened."

"That doesn't explain how you knew I was going to save Rima."

"I've actually known something for awhile, but I'll save that for another time so we don't get a class cut. We better head there."

The person led the way as I followed. "Wait, how did Nagihiko know Rima was in there? Saaya—"

"Stole her phone," she finished. I nodded my head. "I sent him a message after Nikaidou finished attendance. He pretended to go to the bathroom while he really was going to save Rima. He doesn't know it's me since I blocked the number." This person is smarter than I imagined. "Something wrong?"

"Not really, but how do you know Rima?"

The person genuinely smiled. "Rima and I actually go back a few years. What about you?"

"I guess it's similar. Rima and I did have good memories, until I..." I trailed.

The person noticed this. "No worries, you don't have to tell me. I have a question if you don't mind. You were going to save Rima, right?" I nodded. "You're no longer fri—"

"That is correct," I interrupted.

"Hmm, guess we're on the same page."

"What page is that?"

The person came forward and whispered in my ear, for fear there might be people roaming the halls, ditching class. "Well? Do you agree?"

I grinned. "Indeed."

"So it's decided, we're joining forces. The two of us."

"Three. I know one person who would love to join us." We exchanged looks and grins as we were outside the classroom door.

"I better go in first then you so it doesn't seem like anything suspicious."

"Good idea."

The person opened the door and went in; they closed the door behind.

Like my new partner in crime told me to do, I waited a few moments. I at last opened the door, stepped in and closed the door, pretending like nothing happened as I regained my seat and continued on with class.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Daichi:** Cami-san, you better have a good explanation for not updating.

**Me:** Does procrastinating count?

**Daichi:** O.o

I'm estimating six more chapters and an epilogue. In addition, I'm not sure when this is over if I should write another story. :-/


	36. The Decision and the Truth

(Rima's POV)

_Three days later _

"This goes here and that goes there. Where the hell does this go?"

"Onee-san, Mama's wondering what you're doing; she can hear you downstairs."

I stopped rearranging my shelf and turned to where Rikka was standing. "It's nothing to worry about." She gave me a look meaning that our mom wouldn't buy it. "Fine, I'm cleaning my room." Rikka gave me the look again. "Stop giving me the look! It's the truth! I can't find four of my gag mangas."

I noticed her slight.

"Rikka," I began, "you wouldn't happen to know where they are, would you?"

"Uh, I'll go tell Mama now. Bye-bye!" She shut the door so fast I didn't even have time to react.

I sighed. I really need to get a 'Keep Out' sign for my room. I put the manga in their correct spots. There were several gaps in the shelf where the four volumes I was missing were supposed to be.

I better go track Rikka down. I opened my door and saw on the ground the four volumes I was missing stacked perfectly with a little note on the top. I picked them up and giggled. "Rikka."

I tossed them on my bed to fix later and headed downstairs. As I hit the bottom step, the bell rang. I hollered out that I would get it. I swung the front door and was greeted by two guests I wasn't expecting for a while.

"Rima-tan! We're here!" I closed the door so fast they didn't know what hit them.

"Rima, who's at the door?" my mom asked.

"Just my friends," I replied. "My friends who shouldn't be here for another hour," I grumbled. Despite not wanting to let them in, I re-opened the door.

"Rima-tan, what was that for? The door slammed in Amu-chi and Yaya's faces!"

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting you for another hour. I thought I said four."

"Rima, it _is_ four." I whipped my head to the closest clock. Oops. I guess time flies when you're rearranging your whole room searching for your gag mangas.

"It is. Come on in!" I gestured them to come inside. "What do you want to do?"

"Bake cookies!" a voice squeaked.

"Really, Yaya? Bake cookies?"

"Yaya didn't say that," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Amu?" I rotated to the pink-haired girl standing next to her, but she was shaking her head. "Then who..."

"Onee-san, let's bake cookies!"

How could I forget Rikka? She was in the doorway wearing an apron and holding a recipe for cookies.

"Rikka, don't bother Rima. Her friends are over. We can bake the cookies, just the two of us," my mom popped up behind her.

"No," Rikka refused. "I want to make them with Onee-san also!"

Amu, Yaya and I watched my mom and Rikka exchange back and forth. I sighed; Rikka really wants me to help her bake if she's willing to counter our mom. "Do you mind if..."

They shook their heads. "Of course not, Rima. We'll help too," Amu winked.

Rikka heard this and immediately ran up and grabbed my wrist, pulling me into the kitchen.

_Fifty minutes later_

The timer went off. Amu slipped on the gloves and went over to the oven. My mom was busy on the phone and told one of us to get it. I don't trust myself handling the oven after what happened last time, and I certainly don't trust Rikka or Yaya.

Amu got the pan of cookies and laid them on a cooling rack. She shut the oven and removed the gloves. We gathered around to examine our own batch.

I saw my batch and twitched. I still fail at making cookies. Half of mine were burnt and a fourth looked as if they could be used to break a window. I examined the others and my eyes enlarged.

Amu's cookies were almost _too_ perfect. They were golden brown and smelt delicious. Yaya's cookies were about the same as Amu's, though I wouldn't want to have one of hers because... She dumped three times the amount of sugar into them.

And I hate to say it, but even Rikka's cookies were better than mine. I pouted.

Amu caught my fuming expression. She giggled. "Don't worry, Rima, it's not just about the outside. I'm sure they're still good." She smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." I waved my hand off.

"Amu-chi, how'd you learn to bake like that?"

Amu laughed nervously and stuck a hand behind her head. "My cousin's actually a pastry chef. He showed me a few pointers when I went to his wedding about three years ago in Kyoto," she smiled.

I smiled in return. That was the first time I met Amu.

"Rikka-chan, why are Amu-chi and Rima-chan smiling?" Yaya whispered.

"They're crazy," Rikka responded.

"Rikka! Yaya!"

"When can we eat the cookies?"

Amu sweat-dropped and I face-palmed.

_Seventy minutes later_

You know how I keep repeating fate is cruel? Well, not this time! Amu was right. Even though my cookies weren't so great looking on the outside, they tasted like heaven on the inside.

After chowing down on our cookies and watching some random TV show, Amu, Yaya and I went upstairs to my room while Rikka helped my mom prepare dinner.

We made it to my room. Yaya immediately plopped on my bed. "Yaya hasn't been here in a very long time!"

Amu giggled. "Neither have I."

Why Yaya hasn't been to my house is because of a red-haired and green-eyed girl. As for Amu, I usually prefer her house to mine.

I gestured for Amu to sit on the computer chair while I sat on the window bench. It suddenly got awkward and quiet. "What's up with you two? Anything exciting?" I questioned.

The two glanced at each other before replying at the same time. "Nothing really."

I sat up a bit. "Is that so?" They nodded their heads in unison. That's weird. What I find weirder though is how Amu and Yaya became close friends. I noticed this while we were baking our cookies, but I didn't want to say anything. I don't think I've ever seen them talking together at school and it's only been three days since Yaya quit being Saaya's friend. I guess now it's a better time than any to ask about it. "This may be a kinda strange question to ask..." I trailed.

"Go for it, Rima," Amu encouraged.

"Since when did you two become buddy buddy?"

I got the most unusual reaction. Yaya remained calm and cheerful while Amu stiffened at the question. I narrowed my eyes. Do you smell what I smell? It's the sweet smell of suspicion- on Amu's part at least.

"Amu?"

"Rima," Amu started, "um..."

Yaya looked toward Amu for her explanation. Wait, so does this mean that Amu's only behind this or is it a trick? Maybe Yaya's pretending not to know anything...

"Do the two of you want to tell me something?" I death glared at both of them and approached them.

I was closing in on Amu - because she was closer and it looked like she had more of the answers - that is until...

"Rima," my mom shouted from downstairs, "could you get the phone? Rikka and I are somewhat preoccupied."

I halted my death glare for the moment and did what my mom asked. I hurriedly went downstairs to answer the ringing phone. Too bad though the phone ceased its ringing by the time I got downstairs. I blame my slow stair descending ability.

Whoever was calling was about to leave a message. I clicked the speaker button on the answering machine to hear it.

_Sayuri, this is Isamu. I won't be home for dinner tonight. Our company's new president is visiting, so we're having an important business meeting. Don't worry though, I'll get something to eat afterwards. Tell Rima and Rikka. All right. Bye._

I clicked the speaker button off.

"Who was it Hunny-Bunny?" I turned around to see my mom holding a knife and carrot. I slightly stepped back.

"It was Dad. He said that he has a company meeting and won't be home for dinner."

"Oh, all right then. Dinner's almost ready. Does Amu and Yaya want to stay?"

I simply shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I could ask them."

"Okay, if they do, tell Rikka so she'll be sure to set an extra two plates." I nodded my head. Right as I was about to head upstairs, my mom stopped me. "Rima, I've been wondering this, but aren't you and Yaya no longer friends?"

I bit my lip. "Uh, well, things changed. Everything's better now." It was her turn to nod her head. "By the way, what is Rikka helping you in the kitchen with?"

"Just washing a couple ingredients, wiping and cleaning the counters, setting up the table and other basic things. Why?"

"She's not handling any knives is she?" I still remember that time when she asked me to get her knives.

"Rima, she's four. I'm not giving your little sister sharp objects."

I sighed in relief. "Just making sure. I'll go and ask Amu and Yaya now." I quickly scaled the steps to my room. Those two better get ready for me.

Once I reached my room, I saw the door ajar. I decided to listen in and see if the two were talking about anything. Let's hope this isn't a repeat of what Lulu and Yaya did a while back. I wouldn't want to kick Yaya out twice, considering I already told my mom that everything was good between us. I wouldn't want to kick Amu out either.

I crossed my fingers as I approached the door slowly.

"Rima-tan's been gone for a long time. Is she mad? Yaya, doesn't want Rima-tan mad at her... again. Why does she think it's suspicious that yesterday when Yaya didn't have a ride home - since she used to ride with Lulu-chi, but doesn't anymore - Amu-chi offered to give Yaya a ride home after she invited Yaya to her house. Amu-chi, why didn't you tell her that? Why did Amu-chi make it seem suspicious? Is Rima-tan right about Amu-chi hiding something? Is that why Amu-chi isn't responding to any of Yaya's questions? Amu-chi!"

I'm sure I'm not the only one that finds Yaya speaking in third person annoying. I bet that's why Amu hasn't responded; she's still converting the pronouns in her head. I wonder if she'll ever stop.

I shook my head and paid attention to the situation. Yaya was staring intently at Amu waiting for answers while Amu...

I scooted a couple centimeters to the right to see what Amu was up to. Amu still sat in my computer chair. She had her phone in her hands and was paying more attention to it. Did she hear anything Yaya said?

After a few more seconds she gazed up from her phone. Yaya, who's rather impatient, was about to pounce on Amu if she hadn't spoken up. "Sorry about that Yaya. To answer your questions. I don't think Rima is mad, just confused is all. And I should've told her about giving you a ride home, but I guess it slipped my mind. She shouldn't be mad at something like that, should she?"

No, I shouldn't. But that doesn't explain why Amu randomly invited Yaya to her house and gave her a ride home if the only time they've really talked was yesterday.

"For your final question, however," Amu started. My ears perked up and my eyes widened. "It's true; Rima's right. There's something I haven't quite informed you about, but I think now would be the perfect time."

Impatience was beginning to grow on me.

"What is it, Amu-chi?"

Amu stood up from the chair. She cast one last glance at her phone before stowing it in her pocket. She put a finger to her lips and closed one eye. "Not here, Yaya. It's a surprise. I'll tell you when we leave. First, after Rima gets back we have to tell her we have to go."

"Why?"

"You'll see." Amu winked and presented an assured smile.

Yaya nodded. "What happens if Rima-tan asks us the question again?"

"I'll just tell her I gave you a ride and if she doesn't buy that... Well, her problem."

I grumbled to myself. I wanted to know the other reason, but I doubt Amu's going to spill anytime she's here. She's dense and is horrible at lying, but if it's for something that counts, she's pretty good at hiding it. I sighed before barging in.

I took a few steps back and made heavy steps to alert them I was coming. I pushed open the door and played along with asking the question again so they wouldn't know I was eavesdropping. "When did you two become buddy buddy?" I questioned as I pointed a finger at them.

Amu was standing next to my bed while Yaya got up. "I gave her a ride home after school yesterday. Now Rima, I hate to say this, but Yaya and I have to leave. It's urgent."

I eyed her. "Really? What is it?"

Amu stiffened. "What is it for? That's a good question. We have to-"

"Amu-chi and Yaya have to take care of Tsubasa-chan. Yaya's parents are going out and they need Yaya to take care of him. Yaya asked Amu to help to make sure Yaya doesn't kill him or anything. Right, Amu-chi?" Yaya smiled.

"Right, Yaya. If you'll excuse us Rima, we'll be on our way."

I eased. "All right. If you say so. " I'll buy that excuse for now. "If your parents can wait a half hour or so, dinner's almost ready. My mom was wondering if you'd like to stay."

"Like I said Rima, it's urgent. As much as we'd love to, we have to go."

"Let me walk you downstairs then." I led them down the stairs to the door. "See you two tomorrow? But call me if you need help taking care of Yaya's little brother. I've dealt with a younger sibling also so I know the pain," I stated.

"Bye and thanks for letting Amu-chi and Yaya come over," Yaya tackled me with a hug - that I could've done without. "Don't worry, Yaya and Amu-chi should be okay. Yaya thanks Rima-tan for the offer though." With that, I received another hug.

Amu giggled. "Yeah, I'll see you in music tomorrow. You can count on that. Thanks for having us over. I'm glad you got your phone back, er... I mean... I'll see you, Rima!" Amu chuckled nervously.

During that ordeal, my eyes narrowed. How did Amu know I lost my phone in the first place? To Saayazilla nonetheless. And I wasn't thinking when I said that, seeing as I didn't get my phone back and I doubt I will anytime soon. I can already imagine Saaya calling everybody on my contact list and screwing around texting them.

"Wait a second, Rima-tan got her phone taken away?" Yaya inquired.

Yaya doesn't know anything about this, yet Amu does. I wonder why.

"Yes, Amu, how did you know I got my phone taken away?" I glared at her.

She put a hand behind her head, much like Kukai when he's trying to come up with a statement that sounds valid but isn't the truth. "You know, sometimes you _do_ lose your phone or sometimes Rikka could steal it. I know Ami steals my things half the time. It's what little sisters do."

I'll give Amu props on that one. "Actually, though, I didn't get my phone back. I wasn't thinking when I said that."

"It's fine, Rima. Now we've stalled long enough. Tell your mom and sister bye for us. Let's go, Yaya." Amu tugged at Yaya's wrist as I waved goodbye to them.

They walked side-by-side beginning from my porch to the sidewalk where I could no longer see them. I can still smell something fishy in the air. What's the _true _reason Amu and Yaya had to leave? And why was Amu kinda occupied with her phone?

All I can do now is hope for the best that it's not anything bad.

I sighed again and shut the door. My mom poked in through the doorway. "Did your friends leave already, Rima?"

I stared at her with an expression that meant 'Duh!' "Yeah, they had to take care of Yaya's little brother."

"I see. That's too bad. I guess it'll be just the three of us for dinner tonight then. You better go wash up since dinner is ready in five minutes."

"Okay."

_One hour later _

For the umpteenth time, I went up the stairs to my room. I walked inside and closed the door, placing my back against it and sliding to the floor.

After dinner with my mom and Rikka, I washed the dishes and had quality mother and daughters time. But then I chose to go back to my room to clear my mind and think of why Amu and Yaya left. Not to mention, I also shave to figure out if I want to stay in Tokyo or go back to Kyoto.

I'm sick and tired of trying to think of what to do. Maybe, I'll just stay in Tokyo. That would save a lot on my brain.

That's right! I'll stay in Tokyo and nothing or no one can change-

Screw that. There's one person who can change that, but I don't think he'll do anything too extreme to drive me away.

Thinking about letting my feelings out by writing it in a document, I switched on my computer. Before I jumped onto the seat, I paid a small trip to the bathroom.

When I finished my business in the bathroom I heard a beep from my computer. I clicked the screen and a pop up window appeared. "You have one video chat request from AllStar101." I raised my eyebrow. Who the hell is this and why do random people keep sending me requests?

I knew for a fact it couldn't be Yua's since I already established that her screen name was WonderfulSinger. Who else could it be? I might as well reject it.

Of course though as I'm about to reject it, my finger slipped and I hit 'accept' instead. Dammit. The curse of fate returns.

The web chat window enlarged and the owner or should I saw _owners_ of the name appeared. I rolled my eyes. I should have known.

"Why did we have to use your screen name? I bet she'll think it's a creep and reject it. If we had used mine, we wouldn't have to wait, but do you listen, no!"

"Or she'll see it's your screen name and think 'oh, it's Yua, I better reject.' Plus, I'm sure Rima-chan is smart to know it's me. At least my screen name makes more sense."

Why is it whenever I'm about to talk to them, they're always fighting? His screen name makes sense how? I suppose I'm not smart enough to understand his mind.

"Yua, Kirishma-kun, hello?" In three, two, one...

"Rima!" I kept my straight face. "How are you feeling now? The last time we talked was when you were getting over your fever and trying to decide whether to stay there or come back to Kyoto."

"I'm not sick anymore; that's a pro. As for the choice, I-"

"Hold on! Rima-chan, you have the choice of coming to Kyoto or remaining in Tokyo? When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me?" Kirishma was shocked.

"If you answer your phone more, then you'd probably know," I shot at him. He backed up from the screen while Yua moved forward. "Before I get to the choice, I have a question for Kirishma-kun."

"What, Rima-chan?"

"Is it: How does it feel to be Riri-chi's second best friend after the all-great and powerful Sakurai Yua?"

I raised an eyebrow. Not even close.

"No, Yua-chan, I'm sure it's: How does it feel to be stuck with the ever-annoying and irksome Sakurai Yua?"

Here we go again with the fighting. I face-palmed and paid attention to the screen. "Here's a question for the two of you: Why is it when the both of you talk to me, at the same time, you're always fighting?"

Kirishma and Yua immediately withdrew and sweat-dropped. "Sorry, Rima-chan, it's a force of habit. We're used to you sorting out our problems, so whenever we web chat with you, I guess the fighting between us comes naturally."

I suppose that makes sense. "I guess. At any rate, the question was why your screen name AllStar101?"

"Ha, in your face, Kirishma-kun, Rima didn't get it!"

Kirishma brushed Yua off. "You see, Rima-chan, the word 'all-star' is a term used to designate a person who performs at a high level rank in their field. Since I'm a basketball all-star, I thought it'd work. As for the '101,' it just seemed to fit. Sorry if it still doesn't make sense."

"Nah, don't worry, I actually got it." Kirishma smiled as Yua was on the verge of a hissy fit.

"How does 'AllStar101' make sense to him and not 'Wonderful Singer' to me?" Yua accused.

"Yua-tan, you do tend to sing flat at parts or not be able to hit the highest note. Other than that, you're perfect! How many people can say that their best friend is a model/pop star?"

Yua released a deadly aura - it didn't compare to mine, however. "You keep that up and you won't be saying that in the near future." I just stared at her. In three, two, one... Yua's devilish aura evolved into a sugary sweet one. I taught this girl too much when we were younger. "I'm only kidding, Rima. Besides, I'm happy since you said so yourself that I am your best friend."

"Not exact-"

"Ha, Yua-tan!" Kirishma interrupted.

I twitched. "Can I finish?" My Kyoto friends silenced. "I know you two won't quit until I say that either Kirishma-kun or Yua-tan is my best friend. I don't think I can decide seeing as you've both always were there for me when I needed it. For Yua, whenever I needed help with the thing that shall not be repeated again and needed a confidence boost, you were there. And for Kirishma, whenever I had to deal with Yua's self-controlling issues or needed help with sports, you where there. There's no point in you arguing since you'll both be equal." I smiled at the end. Kirishma and Yua also smiled. "Could you two try not to fight as long as we're talking?"

Yua and Kirishma exchanged looks. "Of course, Rima."

There you see, I knew it was possible to shut the both of them up. Not that the reasons I stated weren't true; they were. That's besides the point. What was I going to do on the computer?

I then realized I was supposed to explain the current situation on my decision and write out my feelings in a document. "Yeah, I am. I- Hold on a moment." I dragged the web chat to open a document. I set the two side-by-side and repositioned myself on the seat. "All right, where was I?"

"The choice, Rima. Did you finally choose?"

"Technically, I did. And truthfully, I'm going to-" I was stopped short by Kirishma.

"Did you two hear that?"

"Hear what, Kirishma?" Yua questioned.

"I thought I heard a scream.

"You must be hearing things. Rima or I didn't hear anything. And no more interruptions." Yua clapped her hands together. "Go, Riri!"

"Thanks for that, Yua. Okay, here we go again. It'll all depend on one person, but for the moment I will be-"

"I heard the scream! Kirishma, you weren't kidding." Yua spoke up, breaking my train of thought.

"You guys doubt me way too much."

I twitched and grew irritated. "Are you two done? Obviously, the scream is coming from your side if you two are hear-" I was however interrupted again, not by Yua or Kirishma, but by something outside my window. It sounds like the scream and it was coming from outside my window. "I'll be back. I'm going to check it out."

* * *

(Nagihiko's POV)

_Thirty minutes prior to the scream_

"I'll see you tomorrow, Nagi-koi. I would stay for dinner, but my mom wants me home since she doesn't want to eat dinner alone," Saaya frowned.

I chuckled nervously and did my best to make her smile, not because I hate seeing her upset but because it wouldn't look like I was about to do something suspicious. I showed her to the door. I opened the door like the gentleman I was and she was about to step out.

Seeing as this would be a perfect opportunity, I halted her from leaving by snatching her wrist. She looked at me with confusion. "All I wanted was a hug before you left." Her confusion was soon replaced by a sickly sweet and fake grin.

"Why didn't you say so?"

She rotated completely around and wrapped her arms around my neck while I wrapped one of my arms around her waist. My other arm, however, sneakily went into her bag. I felt around for a while before I got what I wanted. I carefully slipped it out and shoved it in my pocket. I broke away from the hug. "Well, you need to be heading off. Don't want your mom eating alone. I'll see you tomor-"

"Wait, but first, can I-" She leaned closer into me, but I dodged to the side and pointed to the door. "Nagihiko?"

I hurriedly came up with an excuse. "Sorry, Saaya-chan, but you really need to go. I don't want your mom to lose her patience. Tomorrow though."

She fake-smiled. "Okay." With that, she was out the door. I sighed in relief and shut it. I placed my back against the door and almost slipped to the ground.

I gazed up to see Nadeshiko giving me a glare. "Guess I can eat without having to worry about puking out my food since the wicked witch of Japan is gone. Whoop-de-do! Anyways, Mom says that it's time for dinner."

I love how she and the others are so open to their feelings on Saaya. "All right then, let's go." We made our way through the house into the dining room where the maids finished setting up the table and was about to serve dinner. My mom and Baaya were seated at the table in a conversation until Nadeshiko and I walked in. They broke from their talk and watched us take our seats.

"Nagihiko, did Saaya-san leave?"

"Yes, Mother."

"And thank the heavens for that," Nadeshiko added, but in return got scolded by our mom and Baaya.

"Young miss, that's no way to talk about your brother's girlfriend."

"I know, but that's the way to talk about my brother's puppet master."

I rotated in her direction. "What are you doing?" I questioned. I really meant 'why is she saying all of this now?'

"Yes, Nadeshiko, what do you mean puppet master? And do you mind not talking like that? Nagihiko's found a nice girl that might have a few imperfections, but they're none you should watch out for."

"I'm guessing you haven't met her real self yet," she flatly said.

Our mom, Baaya and even I were shocked to hear Nadeshiko saying these things, especially now during dinner. Instead of our mom and Baaya pressing about it, they waited since dinner had arrived. I realized I forgot to wash up, so I had to do that first. I excused myself for a minute.

I returned and everyone had a platter in front of them. Where I was sitting, however, there wasn't one to be found. I re-took my place. "Mom, where's my food?"

She pointed at Nadeshiko who had two platters by her. "One of the maids gave her two by mistake. Nadeshiko, would you mind passing your brother's platter to him?" I reached out my hands, ready to receive the plate.

I was struck down though. "Yes, I mind."

I raised my eyebrows. Why is Nadeshiko lashing out? Could it be that she's showing us how much she missed having dinner with us since for the past three nights she's been having dinner at Utau's house?

Nah, it couldn't be. There's something on her mind that's making her do this.

"Nadeshiko Temari Fujisaki! What's gotten into you? First you criticize your brother's girlfriend and now you're acting like this. Is there something bothering you?"

Nadeshiko remained quiet debating to say what's on her mind or not. If she says it then I can see if it's something that I can fix. If it deals with Saaya, however, that might be somewhat difficult. "Nadeshiko? Go ahead. Say what you need to say."

In an instant, she whipped her head in my direction. "Why can't you see that Rima-chi's the one who understands you?" I stiffened when I heard that. "She's been next door and almost always been there for you whenever you needed it, so why can't you see the truth? You don't belong with Saaya, you belong with Rima! That's what I needed to say! Are you happy now?" She stood up and stared me directly in the eye. When I couldn't handle the eye contact anymore, I bowed my head.

"Nadeshiko, why don't you go to your room? We'll talk about this later," our mother softly said.

She agreed. Before leaving though, she passed my platter of food and apologized. "Sorry about that Nagi." She exited the dining room. I watched after her.

_After dinner_

I went upstairs. Baaya and I volunteered to my mom that I'd be the one to talk to Nadeshiko. Instead of going straight to Nadeshiko's room and winging what I was going to say, I thought about heading to my room first to think.

When I swung open my door however, Nadeshiko was sitting on my bed as if she had been waiting here the whole time. "Nadeshiko," I began, "why are you in my room?"

"I knew that Mom or Baaya was going to send you up here to talk to me in their place and to save you trouble, I just waited in your room," she replied.

I approached her a little. "What was up with that whole thing at dinner?" I kinda had a basis of what it was about, but I needed clarification to be sure. Nadeshiko got up and moved toward the window. I saw she noticed the light in the room next door was on, that light and room belonging to none other than Rima. What about the light or should I say... "What about Rima?"

She sighed. "Do you want me to repeat everything I said at dinner or would you like me to skip ahead?"

I shrugged. I didn't really care which one "Surprise me."

"Fine, then." She gave one more glimpse at Rima's window before facing me. "What are you going to do if Rima-chi moves?"

When I heard that sentence, I wish I'd picked for her to repeat everything. That way, I would've been eased into the question and wouldn't be plain shocked like I am right now. "What!" I screamed out.

"What do you mean by 'what?' I asked a simple question: What are you going to do if Rima moves?"

To her repeating it, all I could do was... be in more shock. "Rima-chan's moving! Saaya-chan promised she'd keep up her ends of the bargain as long as I kept mine up."

Now it was Nadeshiko's turn to shout. "What!" Nadeshiko took a moment to breathe in and out. " 'Her ends of the bargain?' What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, what does 'if Rima moves' mean? Explain that!"

"Nagi, the question is pretty self-explanatory. It means-"

"I'm not talking about the question itself. I'm talking about Rima's moving. Rima might be moving. Why?"

"What do you mean why? You should know. The whole school found out on Thursday when she came back after being sick- compliments of you. Let me elaborate on it, so we're both on the same page. Rima-chi's parents gave her the choice to either stay in Tokyo or go back to Kyoto - it'd only be her going - after they felt that Rima wasn't as happy here as she was when she was in Kyoto. Does that make sense now? What are you going to do?"

Feel disappointed. "It makes sense, but I didn't know that. I didn't hear anything about that at school from anybody, including you or the others, let alone Rima-chan. Why didn't you all tell me?"

"Are you serious? I kind of figured you'd know since you didn't listen to 'it' about being mean to Rima-chi. If that's the truth though, the reason we, as in our friends and I, didn't tell you was because we thought you were bound to hear it by everybody at school. As for Rima-chi, the reason why she didn't tell you was because you're her deciding factor."

"Deciding factor?"

"Yes. How you treat her in the next couple of weeks is going to make or break her choice to stay. She didn't want you to find out mainly because she wants to see how you'll normally act and not act with this piece of information as an influence."

"Really? I did that on Thursday because I didn't want to make Rima-chan cry since I care more for her than-" Nadeshiko raised an eyebrow and I sighed. I guess it's time to come clean. "All right, there'll be no other good time than now, but do you want to know why I'm really with Saaya-chan again?"

Nadeshiko literally did a happy dance. "I knew it! There had to be a reason why you were dating that beast again. I mean, who could ever like her?"

Truthfully, I did like her at first. When she came back from the Bahamas, however, I didn't like her at all. I only asked her again because I was afraid Rima was going to reject me and I knew Saaya was going to accept right off the bat. Then I somehow fell into her trap. How pathetic am I?

"You can continue your happy dance later. Anyways, I'm back with Saaya-chan for two reasons. One, she's black-mailing me." Nadeshiko snapped her fingers and mumbled something. "Two, let's put it like this, she's a spoiled brat who'll do anything to get what she wants."

"Whoa, wait. Black-mailing you with what? The Namihiko thing?" I nodded. "Seriously? Why did you even tell her in the first place? Only people we trusted and our family was supposed to know about that. As for the spoiled brat part, explain."

"I did trust her, but I wasn't the one who told her little miss who didn't bother to knock on my door to see if I had a guest over and just calls me Namihiko." She sweat-dropped. "I guess the black-mailing reason is more of why I'm with her, that she'll tell everybody - mainly the girls who invited me to their sleepovers - I'm Namihiko. The second reason is still pretty important though. Are you familiar with JS Group Corporations?"

"Should I be?"

"Not really, but I figured out what Saaya's dad's job is. He's the new president of the company after the original owner passed away. As the president, he can make his employees do whatever he wants... or whatever his daughter wants." There was a strike of confusion in Nadeshiko's eyes. "This'll be easier if I skip ahead. Do you know where Rima-chan's dad works? He works at JS Group Corporation..." I trailed in hopes Nadeshiko was picking up what I was putting down.

She did. She jumped up. "You're basically saying that the monster can tell her dad to fire Rima's dad. Why would she do that?"

"Yeah, I'm basically saying that. And if Rima's dad doesn't have a job, they might have to move to find a job. She'd do it because like I said, she wants what she wants and what she wants is Rima-chan to suffer."

"That... That... I have to say it. That bitch!" she exclaimed.

"You're telling me. Why I couldn't tell anyone of you earlier was because she threatened she'd tell if I said anything, but I realized if I don't, eventually something else might happen to Rima-chan, like her maybe leaving!"

Nadeshiko groaned. "When did our lives become a drama movie?" She buried her face in her hands, but shortly after, moved her them away and glared at me. "If you don't really like her, then why do you... you know and why did you demand a hug before she left?"

"Because-"

"What the hell are you two doing? I and the people I'm talking to via web chat can hear you."

"Hey, Rima-chi," Nadeshiko nervously laughed. "We were just having a shouting contest." Sure, Nade, she'll totally believe that.

"No, seriously," she stayed with a blunt expression.

I suppose now would be a good time to explain to Nadeshiko and give Rima something at the same time. "Hey, Rima-chan," I called out.

Her amber eyes wandered in my direction. "What?"

"Do you mind sticking your hands out and closing your eyes?"

She raised her eyebrows. "What for?"

"Just do it. It's nothing bad, I promise." She debated whether she should do it or not. When I flashed her a smile, she caved and did as I said. Why did I have to be so stupid not to see that Rima does belong with me. As Rima stuck her hands out and closed her eyes, I moved toward my window.

Nadeshiko held me back for a second. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see," I winked. She released me, so I was able to dig into my pocket for a small orange device. Nadeshiko gasped behind me and knew why I really hugged Saaya before she left. With my basketball skills, I threw the orange object next door with enough power and aim to make it in Rima's hands.

When she felt the object's weight her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes widened as she saw what is was. She gazed up at me with a loss of words. "How did you- Why did you- When did you-"

"Don't worry about it, Rima-chan," I smiled.

I saw her face slightly blush before she brushed it away. She turned her head to the side. "Thanks, Nagihiko." With that, she shut her window, hopped off her window bench and closed the curtains.

I smiled in satisfaction as I faced Nadeshiko to see what she was going to say.

"I see. The hug was actually a distraction so you could get Rima-chi's phone back. But what about the other times..."

I face-palmed. "She did them to me Nadeshiko."

She nodded her head. "All right, but that was a close one. My brain was still busy processing what you told me to think of a legit excuse."

"No problem. I saved you, so you owe me. And I suggest you not telling anybody about what I told you."

"Deal. That's such an abuse of power." Nadeshiko shook her head in disgust. Anyways, what are we going to do with the current situation of you fake-dating Yamabuki-san and Rima-chi potentially leaving for Kyoto?"

I don't know what to do about that. All I know is that we're - mostly me - screwed.

* * *

(Rima's POV)

I walked from my window to the computer, but not before I examined my phone. How did Nagihiko get my phone back from Saaya and why did he?

I pushed the thought away and re-joined reality. I placed my phone on the desk and plopped on the computer chair just in time to hear Yua and Kirishma discussing something.

"Kirishma-kun, you'll never guess it, but I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea."

"What is it?"

"I was thinking- Rima, you're back! What were the screams?"

I pouted for Yua didn't get to complete her sentence. I knew it was too good to be true. Besides, I don't think her plans would involve me. "Just my crazy next door neighbors."

"But Riri-chi, aren't your crazy next door neighbors Nade and Nagihiko?" Pause. "I see your point. Anyways... the decision?" Yua pressed.

That's right. With so many distractions, I almost forgot about the decision and the blank word document. I told them truthfully what I was thinking and they gave their opinions on it. As they were talking, I wrote in the document what I was feeling after Nagihiko gave me back my phone.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Me:** Another six more chapters!

**Daichi:** You're lucky this story is ending soon. That way, the readers won't have to deal with your procrastination. -.-

**Me:** They all love me though, right? Right?

I know I keep updating late and that was really rushed, but I blame summer school and my lovely friend visiting. That and I've been working on YouTube videos!

I'll try and get the next one up soon because something happens that you'll have to wait and see. ;) Hahaha!


	37. What Hurts the Most Part 1

(Rima's POV)

_**A week later**_

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I groaned and flipped over onto my stomach. Another school day. It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't Monday. Monday, the beginning of the school week and the day that usually sets up the week's tone for me. In short, whatever happens on Monday usually influences the other days.

I lifted my pillow up slightly and allowed my head and face to be buried underneath it. One of my hands shot out from under the covers to the noisy, beeping devil. I slammed down on the snooze button, silencing my room. I breathed happily and brought my head out from under the pillow. I was about to drift back into a peaceful sleep, but several seconds later _it_ returned - it being the alarm clock's sound.

I repeated the process I did: flip onto my stomach, bury my head and face, have a hand reach out, press the snooze button. I probably repeated the process six times - I lost count - but I couldn't do it anymore on my seventh.

When the shriek reached my ears, I skipped the flipping and burying part and went straight to shutting the device up. My hand felt around for the alarm clock, but it wasn't to be found. The noise continued.

I growled wondering if I knocked it on the ground, but being the lazy morning person I am, I decided to let it go. Surely I was bound to fall asleep to it. As I prepared to get comfy in my bed, I heard the faint sound of footsteps in my room followed by a sigh.

"Are you serious, Rima-chan?" Then suddenly, the alarm clock was quieted.

"Thanks," I mumbled ignoring the person's question and who the person was. "Now do you mind leaving so I can get some sleep?" I worked on my Language Arts project until one in the morning and I need my rest.

The person sighed once more. "Rima-chan, you need to get up. It's time for school. You can take a nap in the afternoon, better yet, in one of your boring classes. Now please; we're going to be late." With that, the person ripped the covers off my petite body. I curled into a ball keeping my eyes shut.

"Rikka, give me five minutes. Can't Mama or Papa drive you to school without me?" I complained.

"I'm not Rikka. Your parents already dropped her off and went to work. It's time to get up!"

That's when the person's sentence hit me. If Rikka's already at school and the person referred to both my parents going to work, then who's the person in my room?

"Come on Sleeping Beauty, school starts in less than an hour. We need time to walk and stop by the office."

There's only one person I know who would spend this much time to wake me up and call me Sleeping Beauty. My eyes fluttered open just in time to see a large bucket of water tower over me. The person retreated when they saw I was awake.

"It's about time you wake up. I kinda didn't want to pour ice water over you."

I was awestruck to see _him_ in my room. I jumped up and stood on my bed in front of him. "Kirishma-kun, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Waking you up. Your parents weren't kidding when they said that it's sometimes a pain to wake you up. They told me to get a bucket of water ready," he dropped the bucket softly on the floor. "By the way, it's great to know you're happy to see me," he sarcastically added.

"I meant what are you doing in Tokyo, but I'm happy to see you nonetheless." To prove I wasn't lying, I opened my arms and gave him a big hug.

He chuckled. "I was kidding, Rima-chan. I knew you'd be happy to see me. As for why I'm here in Tokyo, well, Briar Wood Prep and Seiyo Academy are participating in this new student exchange program where one student from each school goes to the other for a day. Last week the council presidents talked with their headmasters to get the idea approved. The headmasters borrowed me from the school funds to pay for the flight expense and then the presidents picked the student that'd represent their school. Guess who got chosen," he said, though it was obvious.

I laughed. "You knew Yua was either going to pick herself or you. Most likely you since she has a modeling/singing career in Kyoto." Leave it to Yua to send Kirishma here. She's up to something, I can tell. This has to do with her 'brilliant beyond brilliant idea' last week.

"Honestly I was surprised Yua chose me considering she has multiple photo shoots and some concerts this week. I was supposed to help her with that and council business given that I have a break from basketball," Kirishma stated. "I'm guessing she did because she knew you'd be happy to see me."

That's when my suspicion faded a little. I still wondered why it was our schools and why Nadeshiko didn't tell me about this although, I barely saw her and did skip the council meetings last week to watch comedy specials. I mentally face-palmed. "I see. Do you know who got chosen from my school?"

He shook his head to my dismay. "When I talked to her when I got here last night, she said her person was still on her way."

"Last night? You were here? How?"

"My headmaster gave me a ride to the airport and your headmaster picked me up and he coincidentally dropped me here. And you would've known I was here if you weren't already sleeping." I wasn't sleeping; like I said, I was working on my project... with the lights off. Don't ask. "Why are you giving me that look?

"This seems suspicious. What's Yua's goal? Why'd she really send you? Is this her 'brilliant beyond brilliant idea?'" I eyed him.

He chuckled. "No, Rima-chan. Surprisingly, it's not. Yua's 'brilliant beyond brilliant idea' was to convince our teacher to give her an 'A+' on an essay she procrastinated on until the night before because of her wardrobe fitting. Anyways enough about this, you need to get ready for school. We'll talk more on the way while you show me around Tokyo." He smiled.

"Deal." I smiled in return.

X.X.X

Kirishma and I arrived at Seiyo Academy moments after the bell signaling class was starting rang. Since we were running late, we quickened our pace. I grabbed his hand and yanked him to a route fastest to the office.

Upon reaching the office, an office lady was waiting for us. She took Kirishma to get his uniform and his classes. While waiting for him, I thought I'd pay a visit to the council office in the other room.

Right as I walked in, the secretary gazed up from her work and smiled. "Mashiro Rima, perfect timing."

I approached her desk. "Why's that?"

"I was going to call you out of your first class to tell you this, but since you're here I might as well tell you. You'll be taking over the responsibilities of council president for this week while Fujisaki-san is gone."

What! Council president? Are they going to trust me with that power. Wait a minute… Nadeshiko's gone? And for a _week_? Kirishma said a day; he's not going to be happy when he finds out about this. "Where did Nadeshiko go?"

"They just informed me of this, but according to the office ladies next door, you're the host of the exchange student from Kyoto, correct?" I nodded my head. "Well since he's here, one person from here had to go. Fujisaki-san personally exchanged herself. Part of this program was the exchange student would be staying with the council president of the opposing school, and since Fujisaki-san switched herself, you're the next person in line. Tsukasa-san alerted your parents as soon as possible."

And my parents didn't tell me? That explains why Tsukasa "coincidentally" dropped Kirishma at my house.

But why the hell would Nadeshiko switch herself when she called me last Sunday night and said that she wanted to keep an eye on Nagihiko and Saaya? Maybe because she could stay with Yua? Why didn't Nadeshiko warn me? "Is that so?" The secretary nodded.

"As president for the week, you'll need to come in at lunch and talk with Tsukasa-san. He wants to notify you of some things for the week and talk about the exchange student." She turned back to her computer.

I left the council office and returned to the main. There Kirishma sat in one of the chairs in the boy's uniform with a piece of paper and an angry expression.

"What's with that face?"

"Oh, Rima-chan, there you are." He stood up and sighed. "I just got off the phone with Yua-tan. She didn't tell me I'd be staying a week. If she did, maybe I would've—Never mind. Where'd you go?"

At least I wasn't the one who told him.

"Council office. The council president switched herself, so I'm council president for the week." I ended with a nervous tone.

"Rima-chan, don't sweat it. You were president back at Briar Wood. You'll do fine for a week and if you need help with a few things, I'd be glad to help. Yua _is_ lazy at times after her photo shoots, so I had to help her out," he laughed. "So shall we head to class?"

"Yeah, what are your-" He handed me the schedule and I immediately gulped. He has the same schedule as me. All I can say is...

Prepare for hell.

X.X.X.

"Since attendance is done, I'd like to tell you all something before I begin the lesson. For this week, it'll only be me teaching while Utau is gone for concerts and such in western Japan. Any questions?"

Utau's gone too?

Great. I'm stuck with the guys this week plus Kirishma.

I shook that away and barged into the room. "I'm here," I mumbled.

I felt every pair of eyes on me. "Munchkin, you're late again. What's your excuse _this_ time?" Ikuto inquired.

I rolled my eyes. I haven't been late that many times. "I had to stop by the office to register the exchange student. On top of that, I'm the council president for a week."

"Ah, yes. The office lady sent me an e-mail before I did attendance."

I narrowed my eyes. "Then why did you ask for an excuse if you knew why?"

He half-smirked. "I like messing with you."

I let out a small growl, which he chuckled at. I rolled my eyes again. "Anyways like I said I have the exchange student—" I expected to see Kirishma behind me, but he wasn't there. "You know you can come in."

There was slight commotion as everybody was on the edge of their seats wanting to see who the person was. Kirishma smiled as he entered. The room became quiet as he introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Fuyuki Kirishma and I'm from Kyoto. Nice to meet you all."

As Kirishma told a little about himself, I stood next to him confused. How did everyone except me know we were getting an exchange student? I should pay attention more.

"Yamabuki-san, do you have a question?"

My eyes blinked and I snapped back into reality when Ikuto said that name. "Yes. How was Mashiro-san lucky enough to host you?" she snorted my name and faked a smile. I rolled my eyes yet again.

"Oh, I didn't find out until Rima-chan told me on the way here. It's actually part of the program; I had to stay at either the council president's/vice president's house. And I'm glad I'm staying at her house," he paused a moment and looked at me. With a genuine smile he added, "Because she's one of my best friends. I go to Briar Wood Prep which is where Rima-chan used to go to school before coming here." I tiny smirked at Saaya. Sorry Saaya; this is one boy you won't get on your side. "Uh, anymore questions?"

At the end of his sentence almost every girl's hand in the classroom was raised including Saaya again. Lulu and Amu were the exception. The guys in the class, on the other hand, groaned and complained that they'd rather have a test than sit through a Q&A.

I was on the guys' side on this one and I was positive the sensei was too. I gave Ikuto a look to tell the class to shut up. "Everybody settle down. This is music class not a dating game, so I suggest you forget about the questions and pay attention." Everyone did what they were told. Thank you Iku- "I mean, you can stalk him at break for all I care." Damn Ikuto. "Munchkin, take your regular seat."

"Where do I sit sensei?" Kirishma inquired.

Ikuto pointed to Nadeshiko's seat, which was on the opposite side of the room from. "Since you've exchanged with Nadeshiko and hers is the only empty chair, you can sit there." Ikuto gave a tiny laugh. "It works out alphabetically by last name also." He cleared his throat. "Yes, let's begin with today's lesson."

As Ikuto was setting up his violin I tried to make eye contact with Kirishma, but instead he was busy talking to some girls around him. I was about to give up when I saw that I had caught somebody else's attention. The purple-haired boy next to him gave a little wave and smile at me. For some bizarre reason, Nagihiko seemed kinda pissed.

I was curious to why. After my getting locked on the drama stage mishap – which we talked about and promised to never bring up again – things between us have been better. He finally believed that Saaya locked me in there and stole my phone, which I did get back. Things have been rocky for them since them, but every time I suggest it to him, he refuses to dump her. He also won't tell me why they're back together anyways. Could it be that the reason they're back together is the reason why he doesn't want to dump her?

I almost forgot Nagihiko was there. I mouthed, "What's wrong?"

He shook his head.

I glared at him. This time I mouthed, "Tell me!"

He gave in; he nodded and smiled. I returned the smile and just as he was about to say it, Kirishma made eye contact with me. He caught my smile and waved at me. I didn't get to see Nagihiko's reaction or find out why he's pissed as long as Kirishma was in front of him.

_This_ is why I had to prepare for hell.

Nagihiko – the guy I'm currently in love with who won't tell me the truth – in most of my classes and Kirishma – my guy best friend who I used to like – in all of them for a week. Yeah, there'll be no problem there.

Kill me now.

X.X.X.

Break eventually rolled around. Ikuto excused us a few minutes prior to the bell. I got up from my seat and headed over to Kirishma so I could show him around the school more. Just before I got to him, however, the fan-girls mobbed him. I needed to get him out of there, but how?

My petite hands began curling into fists, but I figured that wouldn't work. I did what I had to do. I took a deep breath and charged into the mob. After weaving my way through, I found Kirishma's hand, grabbing onto it, I guided us out. When we were out, we made a break for it.

We ended up going inside the main building – the hallways to be exact – since most people spent break outside. I came to an abrupt stop in the middle of a hallway. My hands fell onto my knees as I tried to breathe normally. I lifted myself up, only to see Kirishma walking away. "Where are you going?"

"No where; just looking around. This is a nice school."

"Yeah, yeah, it's beautiful. We need to be on the lookout for any crazed fan-girls." I searched in every direction for them.

Kirishma laughed. "Relax, Rima-chan. There's nobody—"

"There he is with Mashiro-san!" voices behind us squeaked. "They were right, he is cute."

I mumbled some incoherent words before turning around. Two girls – I didn't even know went here – were in front of us. They giggled when Kirishma waved at them. I twitched and yanked on his hand, pulling him away.

These fan-girls are irking me. I'm on the verge of snapping.

"Rima-chan?"

"What?" I yelled.

Kirishma raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, I just had a question."

"No, I'm sorry for snapping," I mumbled. "These fan-girls are—"

"Driving you crazy? Yeah, I could tell the moment we walked into that classroom." He chuckled. Why is he chuckling? Is he enjoying my pain? "Do they always do this or what? Remember at Briar Wood, the girls weren't this crazy?"

I pondered a bit on his question then told him everything. I basically gave him the history of fan-girls at Seiyo Academy. And yes, I remembered that. It's why Briar Wood was so tolerable; there weren't fan-boys or fan-girls. I sighed; I missed that school.

"What do they see in you?" I said the last part quietly, hoping he didn't hear.

"You're really going to ask that Rima-chan?" Damn, he heard. He smirked. "Says the girl who used—"

"You say anything more and I'll kick your sorry ass out of my house," I death glared.

He sweat-dropped. "All right. Hey, at least you weren't going to leave me and throw me to the fan-girls." He laughed.

I wasn't thinking of that. No, that doesn't mean I'll do it now. I examined my best friend from Kyoto head to toe then looked forward. It's weird: I didn't really care about the fan-girls before, but for some reason after Kirishma came, they annoy the hell out of me.

I'm not starting to like him again am I? No, I like Nagihiko despite him having a bitchy girlfriend and lying about why he's with her. Why am I even thinking about this? I smacked my head to clear the thoughts. They were cleared when I sensed a disturbance in the comedy world.

"Hey Rima-chan, Bala-Balance!"

I twitched at his incorrect form. "You did it wrong," I screamed, pointing a finger.

He relaxed. "I know; it was to get you to stop slapping your head. You could hurt yourself by doing that. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's—" He gave me a look. "All right, something's wrong." Why did I cave in that easily?

"What's up?" I didn't answer. "Could it be that maybe you're starting to—" I stiffened and avoided eye contact, but I could tell his eyes widened. "I was just guessing. Are you serious, Rima-chan? What about this great Fujisaki Nagihiko, whom I'm yet to meet?" Oh, you've met him. I remained quiet. "So does this mean Rima-chan is in love with—"

"Don't say it!" I spoke.

He held his hands out in defense and backed up slightly. "I wasn't going to say that Rima-chan." I glared at him. "All right; I was going to say that, but now I think something else."

"Enlighten me with your wisdom oh great Fuyuki-san," I mocked.

"Ha ha, funny, Rima-chan. Anyways I think this: by what you've told Yua-tan and I, you're in love with this Nagihiko person, right?" Really? I didn't know that. "But with my lucky guessing and your hatred for the fan-girls even more, I found out you're starting to fall me for me again, correct?"

"Where are you going with this?" I demanded. "And for your information, yes, maybe I am."

"Hmm, I knew it. All right, this is what I've come up with: even through everything this Nagihiko guy's done to you, you still like him. That proves that you _truly_ like him."

"Okay then, but explain for you."

"It's simple: you don't like me any more than a best friend. By recalling how you reacted to the fan-girls, I'd say it wasn't jealous but being protective. I can assure you, I'm _just_ your best guy friend and Nagihiko is the guy you should go for." He smiled.

"That makes a lot of sense. It's funny; this coming from the guy who failed the psychology final freshmen year."

"I just helped you clear your thoughts. Don't push it," he frowned.

I laughed. "I know, I was joking. Thanks, Kirishma-kun." I opened my arms gesturing for a hug, which he gladly accepted.

We broke from each other when we heard _them_ again. How the hell do they keep finding us?

"He and Mashiro were hugging!"

"I thought they were only friends!"

"They are; can't friends give friends hugs?"

"That means, he's single!"

At the mention of the last statement, the group of girls stepped forward and surrounded him. They shoved me out of the way. I've had enough of them. As long as they know Kirishma's single, they won't quit. I did what I had to do.

I cleared my throat. "Excuse me." Nothing. "Actually," I raised my voice." Still nothing. "Shut the hell up!" The fan-girls ceased asking questions and or confessing their love – which doesn't make sense since it's only been about two hours – and faced me. "Finally," I muttered. "I was trying to say, you're wrong. For your information, Kirishma-kun isn't single." I saw his eyes enlarge amongst the girls.

"What are you talking about Mashiro?" a girl from my music class questioned.

I huffed. "Can't you understand basic things? Let me repeat it and maybe it'll get through your thick skulls. Kirishma-kun. Has. A. Girlfriend." I broke it up in mini sentences to emphasize it more. The girls moved away from him, letting him be free. He walked to my side somewhat scared. It was probably either due to the fan-girls – I'm guessing that – or that he has a "girlfriend" he doesn't know about.

Come on, it's not so bad I brought it up. Now the fan-girls will admire from afar. I scanned the group of girls' faces, which were full of disappointment and bitterness toward the lucky girl. I couldn't help but laugh a bit inside. What's the worst that can happen now aside from having to explain why I did this to him?

"Is that so?" Kirishma seemed to pick up on what I was thinking and we nodded. "Okay then. If you don't mind me asking, but who?"

She smirked thinking it was a lie. Kirishma and I exchanged glances for a moment. Who could we say? Kirishma began to tense up under the pressure of thinking of a name, so it was up to me.

"We're waiting," she called out. I gave a glimpse to the girls; they went from sad and depressed to confident and excited. "If you don't say in the next ten seconds who she is then we're going to assume you made it up and we'll become rabid fan-girls again."

I gulped. That is not happening as long as Kirishma's here. I have to think of someone. The leader of the group, the girl from music class, started the count. I pissed myself thinking of who to say. I turned to Kirishma who was giving me that look to tell the truth. Hell, that's not going to happen.

The number got down to five and my time to think was coming to an end. One was about to roll off her tongue before Kirishma halted her. "You see, about my girlfriend she—"

I know why I said that Kirishma has a girlfriend: to get all the fan-girls off his back for a week. Since he doesn't know anybody here, he'll be with me pretty much this whole week, which means the fan-girls, will also be breathing down my back. With the girlfriend thing, however, they'll be forced to step back a little.

But now, I don't know why I said what I said when I interrupted Kirishma. It could've been because I missed him that much, I was irked all morning long and didn't think things through, I just wanted to prove to them I was telling the truth or because it was on impulse. It was only until afterward I realized I could've made up a name or say literally any girl at Briar Wood Prep, Yua for example. Yua would've been perfect and made the most sense because they're also best friends and especially since most models/singers – Yua does at least – tend to keep their relationships private, so they wouldn't think twice about it.

I didn't, however. At that very moment of time, I said someone the girls weren't anticipating. It was someone Kirishma didn't expect, even I didn't expect that. What I spoke out kinda contradicted what Kirishma stated earlier about me just being a protective friend and my heart belonging to Nagihiko.

Unless, you call _this_ just being a protective friend.

I said that his girlfriend, his technically non-existent girlfriend, was me.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Dia:** Hallie-chan, you updated!

**Me:** Yup! I decided to update since 'What Hurts the Most' will be three parts, which I've established, will all be up in August.

**Dia:** Really? That's good you came up with a definite answer. I guess all you needed to do was draw your true radiance from within.

**Me:** Sure? See you soon for part 2!

I decided three parts because I didn't want part one to be long and part two be short. :P So… Did anyone expect that? I'm sure you did because I fail as a writer. -.- I'll update more! Promise! :)

By the way, don't kill me for what I did. DX It'll help with the story (kinda). You'll see ;)

Thanks to Lizzie-chan for giving me the student exchange idea. :)

And thanks to muzikchic4eva, WiiWrite and Kurenaim for reviewing and letting me know they still read this story and can deal with my lazy, procrastinating ass. X) Hahaha.

P.S. Happy birthday Kukai! :)


	38. What Hurts the Most Part 2

(Rima's POV)

I can't believe I just said I was Kirishma's girlfriend. If I could face-palm without suspicion of anything, I would. Damn them. Upon hearing my response, the fan-girls huddled. While they talked, Kirishma and I huddled also.

"Rima-chan, what was that?" he questioned, staring me in the eye.

Although he gave me time to think it over, I said the first thing that popped into my head. "Comedy made me foolish, that's why!" Thankfully, my voice was small so only Kirishma caught it. "I don't know why I said myself when I clearly could've made up a name or used some girl at Briar Wood Prep!"

Kirishma tapped a finger on his chin. "That would've been better." His finger dropped. "I don't know if you were thinking her, but Yua-tan would've been perfect. As a model/singer she usually keeps her relationships private."

A blank expression appeared on my face. I heaved a sigh and glanced at the group of annoyances. "What do you think they're talking about?"

"By the way they're glaring at us every five seconds, it's safe to say that they're talking about us," Kirishma stated. I cursed under my breath and it was his turn to sigh. "Rima-chan, didn't I just help you on the protective friend and true love thing? I should've said that I was flattered but kindly turn them down."

I frowned. It seemed to me like my answer shook him up a little. "I'm sorry Kirishma-kun. You're right; I should've admitted it was a lie." Me admitting I was wrong? Fat chance that would've _actually_ happened. "I did it because I knew the fan-girls would back off if they knew you were unavailable." I paused to take a breath. I didn't know where I was going with this; I kind of rambled. I knew Kirishma wouldn't care. He understood everything and agreed to play along. "You're serious?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Why wouldn't I be? As long as you get this Nagihiko person at the end, I'm all for it."

I stifled a laugh. "If you say so. And for your information, I doubt you'd be able to reject them. You're such a softy." I gave him a tiny smile.

The frown that once was on his face changed into a smile. "Don't worry, Rima-chan. I'll always have your back." We stood there until the fan-girl discussion broke. The leader, Maeda Mari, the girl from music, came forward with arms crossed over her chest.

"Alright, we'll believe you two are dating once you answer some questions." These girls are seriously obsessed. There's something odd about this; I can't quite place my tongue on it. I mean, I don't think most people, including them, would be obsessed with a person they met less than two hours ago.

If we were going to play along, we'd better make this good. Kirishma placed his arm around my shoulder. When he did, the fan-girls gasped. I rolled my eyes. I wonder how this'll turn out. We can "break up" later. By later, I mean the day he leaves.

"Question one: If you two are dating, then why did you," she pointed at Kirishma, "say she was just your best friend and nothing more while you were introducing yourself in music at exactly 8:36?"

I narrowed my eyes. Eight-thirty six?

Kirishma answered, "Simple. If I said Rima-chan was anything more, you probably would've killed her. Sometimes she doesn't even feel like a girlfriend, just a really close best friend." I smiled to myself. He's pretty convincing.

Mari was shaken a little, but nonetheless, she cleared her throat and continued to shoot on. Right as she was about to ask the next one, the bell rang. I sighed in and tugged on Kirishma's hand, motioning to go to class. As we were about to leave, she stopped us.

"I'm not done yet." This girl has pissed me in ways I can't even understand. "The bell ringing doesn't mean you two are home free. I have one more. Last question: How long have you been dating? Answer at the same time."

I gulped. She's doing this to see if we'll answer the same. I gazed up at Kirishma; he winked and smiled. I nodded with confidence.

"Well?" She pressed.

We inhaled a deep breath and I hoped I knew exactly what to say. "Two and a half weeks," we replied in unison. When I realized we said the exact same thing, I grinned; he did also. It was two and a half weeks I spent in Kyoto for vacation a while back. It was two and a half weeks Kirishma and I actually dated before I dumped-We broke up. Surprisingly, he remembered.

I pushed the thoughts aside. This went smoother than I expected. What can go wrong now? "We answered your questions," I began, "we're going to class." By now, the hallways were filling up with students; it was time to make a break for it. Just as we were to depart a second time, the ever-annoying leader halted us.

"I'll let you go on one condition. If you really are dating, then kiss." When I heard that, I was literally going to find bowling pins to kill her.

Kirishma gulped. Agreeing with the plan didn't turn out to be such a good idea. We established that we were nothing more than best friends so this was going to be awkward.

Students poured inside the building. If we didn't think fast, people are going to see us and or we'll be late for class. I'd rather be late to class than having certain people see us though.

"What's taking so long?" Another fan-girl stepped up. "Are you going to do it or not?"

This was the best I came up with. "We're taking things slow!" I blurted. They eyed me and several students, who had no idea what was happening, stopped and raised their eyebrows. Even Kirishma, the one person I could count on, gave me a weird reaction.

"Oh? If you two approach each other slowly, that's taking things slow."

What's the best object to knock somebody out and where can I get one? These girls are pissing me to the extreme.

Kirishma sensed this. He removed his arm around from my shoulder and went forward. "I'm sorry, but if Rima-chan doesn't want to do it, she doesn't have to. You can't force her to do something she doesn't want to. That'd be like me telling you to cut school the rest of the day or give me a couple hundred yen." He chuckled.

"So you're basically saying..." Mari trailed. The hallways were silent as everybody - mostly Kirishma and I - waited. "You don't really like her and she's just making you go out with her because she's beautiful and whatnot? That's why you're giving excuses." Kirishma sweat-dropped.

"That's not—"

I had enough. Here's a way to shut them up. For the second time today, I didn't think things through. I walked up to Kirishma. While staring into his eyes I managed to go on tiptoes. His eyes widened for a moment; they roughly translated into something along the lines of 'I didn't have to do this.' I know I didn't have to, but call me pissed off crazy, I wanted to, mainly to shut those drag queens up. I began to close my eyes as I felt myself going higher. I placed my lips on Kirishma's for a few seconds. When that was over, I lowered myself to the ground.

"There! Happy?" I death glared.

Kirishma and I kept a straight, calm face throughout. On the inside however, I was screaming. Why the hell did I do that? I don't know what's worse: me giving into someone's demand when I obviously didn't have to or that I followed through not realizing who could be passing through the halls.

I doubt anybody who witnessed it was important.

Mari and her group sighed. "We're sorry we didn't believe you. I have to say, Mashiro, you're pretty lucky. You two make a cute couple, though you and Fuji— Anyways sorry we kept you from class." I twitched slightly when she didn't finish. We won't bother you again." They sped off.

At last Kirishma and I were able to go to class. Since we were still pretending, I intertwined my hand with his and we went on our way. On the way, I couldn't get what Mari said out of my head. _You two make a cute couple. _

I guess we do, but after what just happened, I am 100% positive that Kirishma and I are only friends. The kiss felt kind of strange, not going to lie. Besides, if people's brains at this school are big enough, they'll remember that I like someone else.

Since my eyes were shut and my back was facing the students, I didn't get to see who was passing by or watching. I wouldn't mind much if Yaya or Amu saw; they'd tease and interrogate me later. For Kukai and Tadase, that's different. If they _did_ see, they better not tell Nadeshiko or Utau. I guarantee they'd never let me hear the end of it.

All I hope is that Nagihiko didn't see because I _would_ mind if he saw.

X.X.X.

The bell rang to start lunch. Kirishma and I remained seated as we waited for everyone to evacuate. With no one else in the classroom, including the sensei, it was Kirishma and my turn to leave. We decided to wait, so I wouldn't get trampled and we could walk through the halls safely without being exposed.

"It's only been three periods and I'm over this!" I threw my hands in the air.

Kirishma chuckled. "At least now you know to think before you speak."

I shot him a glare. "Ha ha, very funny." There was silence as Kirishma and I strolled through the halls, a couple feet apart, to my locker. I shoved my backpack and Kirishma's things into the tiny space. I grunted, "They should make these lockers bigger."

When I slammed the door, I turned to Kirishma at the water fountain. "Are we going to lunch now?"

"You are; I'm not. I have to go into the office for council president stuff." Now I see Nadeshiko's pain sometimes: missing lunch to talk to the cat-loving freak.

"I don't know anybody or around this school. What if I get lost?"

"You can always ask somebody," I replied. "It's not that I don't want to be near you because of what happened earlier, but because you're my friend and friends don't let friends meet their psycho headmaster."

"When he picked me up at the airport last night, he didn't seem psycho," Kirishma reasoned.

Tsukasa may not seem crazy, but ever since that day at Tadase's house with Ikuto, I know how he can be. I shuddered. "Trust me on this one. I know there are things I didn't show you yet. You can go exploring."

"If you say so." Kirishma walked away, but came back. "Could you at least tell me where the cafeteria is?"

I laughed and pointed to the left. "Go straight, turn right and out the doors. You'll see tables and people coming outside. After lunch, if I'm not done in the office, look for a pur—" Maybe Nagihiko wouldn't be the best person for Kirishma to ask. "Look for a pink-haired girl. Her name's Amu. She's in our next class and she's one of my friends. Have fun!"

With that, he went off and I made my way to the office. I assured myself everything would be okay. I bit my lip. On second thought, let's hope he doesn't run into the guys.

X.X.X.

(Nagihiko's POV)

It's lunch time, but the last thing my mind was focused on was food.

It doesn't make sense. Rima's dating Kirishma? She didn't tell me? How did it happen _again_? I thought she didn't like him anymore but liked me instead.

We hung out together almost all of last week – I was off from basketball, she skipped council meetings and Saaya was with Lulu – and she didn't mention anything about him. Is she over me?

I sighed as I shoved my lunch away.

"Fujisaki-kun, aren't you hungry?"

I looked up at my auburn and blond-haired friends across. "No, I have too much going on."

Kukai eyed me and placed both of his hands behind his head. "Really? Tell us Fujisaki-kun, what's going on that's _too_ much for you?"

"Souma-kun, maybe he doesn't want to tell us. It could be private matters," Tadase broke in.

"I'll be the judge. What_ is _it about?" Kukai finished his lunch and was now giving me his full attention. "By the way, when is Nade-chan coming home?"

"The end of the week. It's going to feel like an eternity," I added.

"You miss your sister, Fujisaki-kun. Is that way you've been down in the dumps? I noticed in music class," Tadase declared.

"That's partly the reason." Kukai and Tadase's ears perked. They raised their eyebrows wondering what the other was.

"What's the other one then?" Tadase asked, contradicting his previous statement on how I didn't have to tell them.

I ended up telling them. They're my friends after all. "The sooner Nadeshiko comes back, the sooner the exchange student can leave and never come back to this school."

"That's it?" Kukai spoke with slight disappointment. "I thought there was more to it than— Hold on! Isn't the exchange student from Rima's old school?"

Tadase snapped his fingers as if he figured out what I was thinking. "Yes, Souma-kun, he _is_ from Rima-san's old school. He's also Rima's best friend. I'm sure you remember Fuyuki Kirishma from the dance recital several months ago."

Kukai stood up for a second. He sat back down with arms crossed. "Fuyuki Kirishma? As in the person who kissed Rima right before Fujisaki-kun was going to confess?" Don't remind me. "What about him, besides you wanting him to leave already? He's at our school. What's the problem with that? What else do you have on your mind?"

I knew I ought to say it with Kukai being clueless on these kinds of things and Tadase again being polite and letting me decide to say it or not. "Since when has Rima-chan and him been dating and why hasn't she told me?"

Tadase and Kukai were quiet for a second and then... "They're dating?" Unfortunately, we chose to sit at the tables for lunch since the girls weren't here. The people nearby gave us weird expressions.

I waved them off. "It's nothing. You can go back to your lunches." Before I gave the two loud mouths more details, I pulled them away from the tables to the field. "Did you guys have to scream that?"

"Yes!" They answered in unison. "When did you find out?"

"Passing period. I was going through the halls and I hear Rima blurt out to a bunch of fan-girls that she was Kirishma's girlfriend. She _even_ kissed him."

Tadase and Kukai exchanged glances. "Where were we during this?"

"I don't know. But since I'm telling you this, the least you could do is answer this question I've been wondering honestly."

"Go ahead, Fujisaki-kun."

They might think something's up, but I'm getting tired of this and I needed to know. "Do you think they make a cute couple?"

Kukai and Tadase exchanged another glance. "Um, Fujisaki-kun, we didn't know about this until you told us, so we're not sure. Why?"

Kukai smirked. "Could it be you're wondering because you're—" Pause. "What! What about Yamabitch Slutta?" Kukai defended himself when Tadase and I gave him looks. "Utau made it up, not me."

When Kukai mentioned Saaya, I recalled our conversation before school. It was a week later, but I informed Saaya that Nadeshiko knew about her dirty game. She cackled in my face and was going to expose my secret and phone her dad, but changed her mind when she came up with something. She wouldn't do it as long as I avoided Rima this whole week. With this current situation, however, how was I supposed to do that?

Kukai didn't complete his sentence, but I knew exactly what he was going to say: I'm jealous. Jealous that Kirishma probably didn't have any secrets that could be used to black-mail him with. Jealous that he doesn't have a puppet master controlling him. Jealous that he was able to express his true feelings to her. Jealous that he has Rima.

My fists clenched for a moment; I released. I stared at Kukai and Tadase, putting on my best straight face and claimed that it was complicated. When they didn't believe me, I tried to come up with another way.

Luckily, I didn't have to.

Just then, the - in Nadeshiko's words - the wicked witch of Japan approached me. "There you are! Lulu and I've been searching the damn campus to find you!" She coughed. "You should know that during the past week it's been difficult to hide our_ real _relationship. I know you don't like me anymore and I'm positive I don't like you either. I'm only using you so the whole school doesn't turn on me. I mean, why would the precious students of Seiyo Academy turn on their beloved basketball captain and _his_ girlfriend? I'm just saying we shouldn't fake spending time together as much. We'll just do the things we do, but," she pointed a finger, "we're still dating."

I smiled. "Thanks, Saaya-chan."

"Why you little—" I spun her to face Tadase and Kukai.

"You're using Fujisaki-kun?" Kukai and Tadase shouted.

Saaya smirked. "Duh! You think I'd actually like him again after he jokingly called me fat. The second time he asked to be his girlfriend was real on his part but I didn't like him."

"Why is Fujisaki-kun even with you?" Tadase wondered. "I doubt he'd want to protect you from the school."

"Nadeshiko already knows so I might as well tell you." She grinned wide. "I'm black-mailing him."

"You're black-mailing him!" I think Kukai and Tadase have shouted too much today. And, obviously. Why else would I be with her, especially when there's an adorable blonde girl at our school? "Black-mailing with what?"

Saaya smirked at me; I bowed my head to avoid her gaze. "Why don't you tell them... _Namihiko_."

"The cross-dressing secret?" I nodded my head, still avoiding eye contact. In a moment, there was a burst of laughter. I snapped my head up. "Are you serious? Why would your cross-dressing secret be that much of a—" I eyed them. "That's right! The sleepovers. Utau and Nade-chan told us about that…"

"That and because Saaya-chan's dad is Rima-chan's dad's boss and can fire him."

"Yes, he can." Their eyes went wide. Before they could say anything, Saaya shushed them. "I better be going. There's this new guy I've got my sights set on. Remember Nagihiko, stay away from Rima. You don't know how fast I'm capable to drop your secret if you tell her why you're dating me. As for her dad's job, I'll probably give you a second chance on that. I'm not _that_ mean."

I beg to differ. I'm sure Tadase and Kukai were wondering who the guy was as much as me. "Who's the guy?"

"The exchange student, Fuyuki Kirishma. Rima already lost Nagihiko, I'm sure this won't be _as_ hard. Toodles." She left while tossing her red locks.

"That girl is seriously whacko, probably even more than Hotori-kun's Ikuto-obsessed uncle." Tadase was going to interrupt, but stopped. "Though I only know him as the guy who ruined your chance with Rima, I still feel sorry for him."

"Sure," I mocked. They eyed me. "Although I'm fake dating Saaya-chan, I still like Rima-chan, so I don't like the idea she's dating him." They exchanged a smirk.

We decided to try to enjoy the rest of our lunch. We left our spot because Kukai was getting freaked out from the rustling in the bushes. He thought it was a squirrel – I don't get why he's so afraid of them – but I think somebody was listening in on our conversation.

We circled the campus until we bumped into someone.

Fuyuki Kirishma.

He was hiding behind a tree scanning the surroundings. We listened to him talking to himself.

"You can wander around the campus she says. People are nice she says. You don't want to meet the crazy headmaster she says. I'd rather be with her than be on alert!" The three of us cleared our throats and he stiffened. He slowly rotated his head in our direction. "Oh, hello."

"Hey," we responded.

"Do I know you three?" he questioned.

"We're Rima's friends," Kukai explained.

He perked up at the mention of her name. "Really? That's good you ran into me then. These two girls have been following me all lunch. That explains why I'm hiding behind a tree." He chuckled. "I'm Fuyuki Kirishma. You three are?"

Tadase stepped forward. "I'm Hotori Tadase. I'm in three of your classes with Rima-san. I play baseball." They shook hands.

"Souma Kukai. I'm in the grade above you. I play soccer!" They fist pounded.

His eyes settled on me. "You are?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. I didn't want to introduce myself to him, but Kukai and Tadase made me. They pushed me forward. "I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko." His eyes widened. "I'm in five of your classes. I'm the captain of the basketball team."

"_You're_ Fujisaki Nagihiko?"

I narrowed my eyes. "What's it to you?"

Tadase and Kukai whispered, "Be nice. Just because you're jealous of him doesn't mean you can act like this." I rolled my eyes.

He re-treated his hand. "Nothing. It's just that Rima-chan told Yua-tan and I a lot about you."

I was interested. "Is that so? What did she say?"

"I promised her I wouldn't repeat it." He looked away for a second. "Anyways, you play basketball? I'm Briar Wood Prep's co-captain."

I smirked. "_Co-captain_? Why aren't you the captain?" I was aware Kukai and Tadase were giving me looks, but I ignored them.

"I would be if I wasn't also the council vice-president. I don't have enough time for both."

"I see. You think you're good enough to be the captain?"

"That's what everyone at school—"

"I'd like to see for myself." Kukai and Tadase swapped glances. "How about a friendly game? One on one. You and me."

"A basketball game right now?" I nodded my head as he pondered it. "Sure, if it's a friendly game, why not? I'm supposed to be on a week break from basketball, but I can spare this one game."

I grinned and stuck my hand out. We shook on it before heading to the courts. Kukai and Tadase trailed with anxious expressions.

X.X.X.

As soon as we arrived at the courts, we saw there was already a game in progress.

Kukai snapped his fingers. "Oh, darn. Looks like they beat us to it! We might as well-" Does Kukai and Tadase not want me to utterly crush him?

"Yo, basketball captain!" I saw Ryuu; he approached with a few other teammates. He had a ball at his side. "Did you want to play a game?"

"Yeah, I challenged the exchange student here to a friendly game."

He examined Kirishma from head to toe. "You're going to play our captain?" Him and the team snickered. "You might as well accept defeat now." Ryuu put an arm around me. "Fujisaki's never lost a game..." he trailed. "Wait, never mind. He did lose one to-"

I shut his mouth before he finished. I doubt Rima told him. I swear I would've won if Nadeshiko didn't distract me. "Wwe better get started since lunch is almost over."

Kirishma and I positioned ourselves at center court while Kukai got the basketball from Ryuu. He leaned toward me. "Are you sure about this, Fujisaki-kun?" I nodded.

Just as he was about to throw the ball in the air, my team told us to halt. I glared at them as they hurriedly went in different directions.

_A few moments later_

"Okay, I don't know about you, but I don't think this is necessary." When the team diverged, they went to gather some- Maybe not some, more like half the school. Crowds of people were still heading for the courts.

I smirked. Was he nervous he was going to lose in front of all these people? "Hey, don't sweat it. I'm sure you've had bigger crowds at your basketball games."

"Yeah, but this is just a friendly game." Or so he thinks. "At any rate, we better give them a good show."

"Ready to go?"

"Almost. We haven't discussed rules and regulations yet."

"Rules? Regulations?" I asked confused.

"Of course. You can't forget those. Are we playing full or half court? Are we playing with fouls like if you charge, carry or travel? Will we get free throws? You know, regular basketball information," he stated simply, like an expert.

I got to hand it to him. He knows how to play the game. "Right." We went over our game. We're playing full court with a traveling, carrying and stepping out of bounds with the ball violation. If one of those three happen during the course of the game, the other player gets two free throws. Each basket is worth their normal value. The first to 40 or whoever was in the lead when the bell rings is the winner.

Obviously, it'll be me. I _am_ the basketball captain and he's just a co-captain.

Kirishma finished tying his shoes. "Good luck, Fujisaki. Don't crush me too bad," he laughed.

"Sure. I better get Sou-"

"Kirishma-kun!" someone amongst the people shouted. Their voice sounded familiar. The owner pushed their way through the crowd. "Kirishma-kun," the person growled.

We rotated in their direction. He stiffened and I frowned. "Hey, Rima-chan. You're done in counciling?" She shot him one of her famous death glares, ones she usually gives me. "Did you need something?" Rima kept up her glare. "Fujisaki, do you mind?"

I hesitated. I can't deny the request in front of all these people. "Go ahead."

He ran off the court to join Rima. I intently watched while everyone was preoccupied in conversations.

As soon as Kirishma reached Rima, he opened his arms for her. Rima continued her pout and crossed arms a little longer before she face-palmed and exploded.

Though I couldn't hear what they were saying, things weren't looking so well. I smiled to myself. It soon changed back into a frown when Rima calmed down and hugged him. She smiled as she said something to him and kissed him on the cheek.

That's it! I'm going to destroy him in this game to the point that'd make Rima want to stay away from a loser like him...

I smirked. I had an idea.

As Rima went to join Tadase, Kirishma made it back onto the court. "Sorry." He waved Kukai over. "Finally ready to start.

"I was wondering Kirishma-kun, we should make this game interesting. How about we add in stakes?"

"Stakes?"

"Yeah, you know if you win you get something and if I win I get something."

He pondered the idea. "Why not? If I win, I want a thousand yen." I nodded. "What do you want, Fujisaki-kun?"

What do I want? I smirked. It's something I wanted ever since that day at the dance recital. I pretended to think about it though. When I was ready I took in a breath. "I want you to stay away from Rima-chan."

If I have to stay away from Rima because of Saaya, he has to stay away from her as well.

Kirishma, for the first time, clenched his fists and glared at me. "What?" he demanded.

I matched his toughness. "Didn't I make it clear? Or does someone of your low brain capability need me to repeat it. Stay away from Rima-chan!"

"Fujisaki, what compelled you to make a stake that high. Rima-chan's one of my best friends in the whole world and I'm not going to abandon her because of a stupid bet. I'd never abandon her like _you_."

"Me? Why me?"

"You're really going to ask? As one of Rima-chan's best friends, she informs me of everything. She told me about that one day you had a date scheduled, but instead of going through with it, you go back to your ex-girlfriend, who according to Rima-chan hates her guts for no reason. Not only did you break her heart, but you also got her sick and stuck in a headaching choice." He paused and scanned our surroudings. "Why do you even want me to stay away from her if you have a girlfriend-" he stopped when he saw me cringe.

"No reason." I lied.

He relaxed. "Are you lying? Is something wrong with her?" There's _a lot_ wrong with her. "Wait... Are you jealous?"

I didn't bother answering. "A bet's a bet," was all I managed to say.

He didn't press on because Kukai made it. "Sorry for the wait. A squirrel stole the ball. Lunch is over in 15 minutes. Get ready." We got into positions. "On three, I'll toss the ball. Good luck to both of you. One. Two. Three!"

Kukai tossed the ball. The audience cheered. The game began.

_Fifteen minutes later_

This game is tougher than I thought. He wasn't kidding when he said that he would've been the captain if he had more time. I can't let my guard down. I wasn't keeping track, but I'm sure the scores are close. Our baskets almost matched.

I had the ball and was making it to my side of the court. Kirishma mirrored my steps. I pushed slightly past him. He stepped back, making it clear to shoot. I was able to make a perfect shot that I knew was going to make it, so I eased.

I was most likely ahead; it wouldn't matter if this made it or not. I still decided to shoot one last basket before the bell rang. I took a couple of moments to shoot. The second the ball left my hand, however, it was knocked off its course.

My eyes widened as I saw Kirishma's hand slap it away. His hand moved onto the ball; he dribbled to his side. I ran after him.

Just then, the school bell rang. The audience was on the edge of their seats for the last seconds.

Off the court I heard Kukai and Tadase telling Rima something I couldn't understood. Whatever it was, she sounded happy.

I put my attention back on the game. I didn't notice Kirishma had stopped at half court. I had a look of confusion. I guess the game is officially over. We did say until the bell rang. I was about to remind him to keep up his end of the bargain for losing when he suddenly chucked the ball at the hoop.

Everybody held their breath as we watched the ball travel in the air. It approached the hoop. I crossed my fingers hoping it wouldn't make it. The ball hit the rim before...

...

It went through the net.

My mouth dropped and the crowd, though they were shocked, cheered.

"Well, there you have it," Tadase announced. "The game between basketball captain Fujisaki Nagihiko and exchange student Fuyuki Kirishma has come to an end. You all can go to class. Before leaving school today, be sure to congratulate the winner... Fuyuki Kirishma. Thanks to that final shot, the score was 41-37."

I lost?

My team came over. "Don't worry about it, Fujisaki. Even though you lost, you're still the captain. That was an epic game you two played. Fuyuki, nice half court shot. If you're in the need to play basketball while you're staying here, you should drop by practice after school. See you guys later." They, like the crowd, went to class.

Three people remained: Tadase, Kukai and Rima. Eventually, after a couple more moments, Tadase and Kukai left. She stood on the sidelines talking on the phone.

"Hey Fujisaki, good game." He had on a straight face.

I gave up my hostile attitude and stuck my hand out. "Kirishma-kun, good game. The better person won. I can see why you should've been captain."

He smiled. "Thanks. You were a tough opponent. You deserve captain."

I smiled as well. "Sorry about earlier. That bet was uncalled for."

"No worries. I knew with a wager like that, I couldn't lose." He glanced over at Rima holding her phone away from her. "That has to be Yua-tan," he murmured.

"You're lucky, Kirishma-kun."

He faced me surprised. "Me lucky? Why's that?"

"Just because." I glanced at Rima. "Anyways, I'll get you your thousand yen tomorrow."

"Keep it."

"A bet's a bet," I insisted.

"Actually if you don't mind, I'd like to change it. The expression you gave Rima-chan-"

"Sorry, Kirishma-kun, I didn't mean to. She's your girlfriend."

"Yeah... Speaking of girlfriends, my bet change has something to do with a certain girlfriend of yours."

I sighed in defeat. "What you said was right. There is something up with her and because of it..."

He put a hand on my shoulder. "You don't have to finish. My new bet is before I leave this Saturday, I want you to tell Rima-chan the truth. She's suspicious of something, but isn't positive. I know if you truly liked her, you'd explain everything to her. A bet's a bet, right?"

Without hesitation I replied, "Right."

He smiled. "Thanks Fujisaki. See you in class." He ran to Rima. She hugged him and they want to class hand in hand as I stood there thinking a few more minutes.

_Language Arts_

Nikaidou-sensei pushed up his glasses. "Class, I hope you've been working on your projects. They're due next week. I can't wait to see them!" He checked the time. "Ah, we have some time to spare. How about we play a class game?"

Everybody groaned.

He frowned. "Alright. I'll give the remainder of the period to do whatever. You may work on your projects or talk amongst yourselves." He sat at his desk grading papers while nearly the whole class moved around to do the latter choice.

I stayed in my spot and looked if _she_ was coming in my direction. Thankfully, Lulu was talking to her. I don't need any more Saaya right now.

I thought about Kirishma's bet. I have to tell Rima the truth before he leaves. How am I going to do that? Would she agree to hang out Saturday? My eyes gazed over at her laughing at something Amu said.

"Fujisaki?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and faced the voice. "Oh, Kirishma-kun. What's up?"

"Just wondering was the other person you lost to Rima-chan?" So she did tell him. I nodded. "Hmm, interesting, considering I taught Rima-chan how to play."

"You taught her?"

"Yeah; believe me, it wasn't easy. It was one of the hardest things I've had to do. It was almost like trying to tickle yourself. Almost impossible." He sat down at the desk in front of me. "Enough about that, I came over to talk about..." his eyes traveled to Rima. "Are you going to follow through? Is there a reason you haven't told her?"

"Clearly there is or else I would've told her by now." I glanced at her. "I really want to tell her, but I don't know how or when." And I have to stay away from her, compliments of Saaya.

We thought of things. He snapped his fingers when he had an idea. "According to your team, you have basketball practice all this week and Rima-chan has council. You could tell her Saturday. Take her on a date or something."

My eyes widened. Did he say 'date?' "I know you suggested to do something, but you also mentioned date." I know Saaya-chan won't mind. She'd probably use that to her advantage in some way. "But you want me to take your girlfriend on a date? Unless your version of date in Kyoto is to hang out as friends."

He stared at me for the longest time before laughing. "We must be pretty convincing. Rima-chan told me that you're a world class actor, but if you believed us, well-"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "What are you saying?"

"Rima-chan and I aren't really dating. She was just pissed from the fan-girls. They were annoying us so much that she didn't think things through and she said the first thing to shut them up. Don't tell anyone though. I've had more than enough of fan-girls during my stay here.

I was about to release a sigh of relief before something occured to me. "What about what I saw after break ended?"

He turned slightly red. "Like I said, Rima-chan was pissed. You have no ideas of the things she'd do when she's pissed." He shuddered. "Trust me, she loves you." His eyes widened. "You won't tell her I told you that, right?"

I smiled. "Of course not. When should I ask her?"

He pushed me out of my desk. "Right now." I fell with a thud. The conversations ceased as everybody searched for the noise.

"I'm alright." They went back to their conversations. I got up. "I'll go now then."

I breathed in and walked over to Rima and Amu. Amu saw me first; she excused herself. Rima stood there confused. "Okay then." She sighed and turned around. "Nagihiko?"

"Hey, Rima-chan. How are you?"

"G-Good. You?"

I was chuckling in the inside. Rima sounds a little nervous. "Great. Do you have a second? I have something to ask you."

She was surprised. "Sure." I followed her to empty desks at the back of the classroom. "What do you want?"

Before I answered, I saw Kirishma in the corner of my eye giving a thumbs up. I smiled. "Rima-chan, are you busy this Saturday?"

She responded immediately. "No, why?"

"I was wondering, do you-" I stopped mid-sentence when I heard people - fan-girls - whispering.

"Why does Fujisaki-sama want to hang out with Mashiro-san? Doesn't he know that she's dating that super cute exchange student?"

"I know, right? Isn't he also still dating Yamabuki-san?"

I pushed them away. It's now or never. "Rima-chan, do you want to hang out on Saturday? I understand if you don't want to," I said quickly.

"Sure."

"I mean, you probably really are busy and just saying that. It's okay."

"Nagihiko, I want to go."

"After all, Nadeshiko and Utau-chan are back that day and they might want to go-"

I felt a small thump on my head and a sharp kick. "Finally got you to shut up. You should work on your listening skills before Saturday," she joked.

"Wait, does that mean..."

She pouted. "I don't know how to get through your skull, purple-head. I've said I'd go about four times now."

"Really?" I smiled.

"Of course. I'll meet you at the park fountain at around one." Right as she got up, she came up to my face. "You better be there this time." She backed up and giggled. "No, seriously. If you aren't going to be there because of something, call me. Okay?"

"I won't have to. I promise I'll be there." I stuck out my pinkie. I grabbed hers and shook it.

"We'll see." She untangled her pinkie from mine and went off somewhere in the room. My smile got bigger. Yes! I couldn't wait until Saturday. Now all I have to figure out is a way to tell her the truth.

I got up from the desk right as I saw saw Saaya appraoch Kirishma.

"Kirishma!"

"Not you again. Can you just leave me alone, Yamabuki-san?"

"Call me, Saaya. Looks like your little girlfriend might be hanging out with someone other than you on Saturday. You should come over to my house."

"Um, no. But you don't care that it's Fujisaki? I heard he was supposed to stay away from her." Thanks Kirishma, tell her I told you, why don't you.

"Nope, as long as I have you. I actually don't care what the hell he does. I was bluffing. I did it to scare him."

Yes, I can hang out with Rima without my secret being exposed! Thanks Kirishma. I guess I better save him from her. Somebody stepped in just before I did, however.

"Yamabuki-san, back off. Can't you see he doesn't like you? Why don't you spend your Saturday in your favorite place? You know the bed? You're known for things done on them after all." Amu stood her ground against Saaya.

She had the determination I wished I had to stand up to Saaya.

"Fine, Hinamori-san. He's no fun anyways." She walked off doing her signature hair toss.

Kirishma released a sigh. "Thanks."

"No problem." Amu left Kirishma to re-join Rima.

"Kirishma-kun, you okay? Welcome to my world," I sighed.

"It's all good. How'd it go with Rima-chan?"

I nodded. "She agreed."

He smiled. "I knew she would."

For the rest of the period, Kirishma and I came up with ways to tell Rima. Earlier I mentioned I hated this guy, well not anymore. I can see why Rima's friends with him; he's pretty cool. I suppose now, any friend of Rima's, is a friend of mine.

X.X.X

(Rima's POV)

_Later_

"Thanks for sticking around and helping during council stuff, Kirishma-kun. I thought I was going to fall asleep during it."

He chuckled. "No problem, Rima-chan. At least the council president here is responsible and doesn't wait until the last minute to get the job done and make the vice-president do it for her while she goes shopping," his volume raised after every other word.

I raised my eyes and turned to him. "Sure?"

He exhaled. "Sorry, I needed to get that off my chest."

"Yua-tan?" I laughed.

"Yeah. Anyways Rima-chan, what time is it?"

"A little after five-thirty. Why?"

"Do you think we could... Would your mom be okay if we're... Will dinner be..."

"Spit it out already!"

Suddenly, Kirishma became red. I raised my eyes again. "Rima-chan, I don't know how to tell you this, but since Yua-tan told me I'd only be here for a day, I didn't pack enough clothes and other things..." he trailed. That's when I understood his predicament. I started laughing. "Rima-chan, it's not funny!"

"It is to me." I continued laughing. "It'll be fine. I'll call my mom and tell her we'll be late for dinner." I reached for my phone and pointed in the mall's direction. "Let's go!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Me:** I'm back! *laughs nervously*

**Charas: ** Hallie-chan... You suck at updating!

**Me:** I know. I'm sorry! -.-

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Four months to be exact. I was... procrastinating. -.- Don't worry, I'll update soon. It's my New Year's resolution. Six more chapters of this story to go!

P.S. Happy New Year's!


	39. What Hurts the Most Part 3

(Rima's POV)

_Saturday Morning_

"Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for Mashiro Rima, goddess of comedy." I walked onto the stage holding a microphone.

The audience cheered. "It's great to be here! My first trick is called—"

"Onee-san!"

Wait, that's not it. "I shall perform now!" As I was about to execute my trick, I lost my balance when a scream rang through my ears.

"Onee-san, time for breakfast!"

The covers were removed and my eyes were forced open. I was greeted with my little sister's face. I groaned. "Rikka, can't you see I'm sleeping? I was having the best dream! I was a—"

"That's good, but Mama says you have to eat. Breakfast is an important meal that should never— Oww! Onee-san!"

I chucked a pillow at her. "Rikka, leave!" I fell back on my bed. Moments later, my door shut. Finally, I can go back to sleeping. I retried the trick; it went perfectly. The crowd applauded. "Thank you! For my next act, I'll be doing impressions. Here's my impression of—"

Prior to doing it, an audience member tossed a water bottle at me.

"Watch it!"

"Honestly, Rima KusuKusu Mashiro! I didn't send your sister up to annoy you." My blankets were pulled. My petite body shook with the slight cold.

My eyes opened; I saw the same pillow I threw at Rikka. Now though, I didn't just see Rikka; I saw my mom. I sat up and gulped. Rikka clung to our mom from behind.

"Rima, is it too much to ask for you to have breakfast? And can't you have compassion toward Rikka? You threw this," she picked up my pillow, "at her."

"I have compassion toward Rikka," I stated. "I just don't have it in the morning."

My mom sighed. "What am I going to do with you? I know you don't have school and would like to sleep in, but Kirishma-kun made red bean pancakes and I thought it'd be nice if you went to eat while they're warm."

"Did you say red bean pancakes?" She better not be teasing me.

"Yeah, he's downstairs—"

I didn't let my mom finish. I jumped out of bed, through my door and down the stairs. I slipped a little, but kept my balance and arrived at the kitchen.

Kirishma had finished making three pancakes when I sat at the counter with an empty plate. He chuckled when he saw me. "Someone loves red bean pancakes more than sleeping, doesn't she?" He served the three pieces.

I didn't bothering answering his question. It was pretty obvious with the way I was eating. As soon as they hit my plate, it was chow time.

"Uh, Rima-chan, you might want to slow down." I took a minute away from my food to glare at him. "Or not." He held his hands in defense. "Tell me if you want more."

By the time I finished five, Kirishma made more, but unfortunately I was too full. "Too much red bean," I groaned. I covered my mouth as I let out a small burp.

Kirishma raised his eyes and laughed. "Wow."

I glared. "Shush."

He listened as he turned off the stove. As I sat in the chair, I saw Mom and Rikka in the corner of my eye. My mom was dressed for work and Rikka was still wearing her flower footie pajamas.

"You see, Hunny-Bunny. Breakfast can sometimes be better than sleeping." The key word being _sometimes_.

"Really?" Rikka complained, throwing her hands up. "All I had to do was mention red bean pancakes and I wouldn't have gotten a pillow chucked at my head! Fate is cruel!" She stomped out of the kitchen angrily and since it was silent, we heard her pounding steps on the stairs.

My mom laughed. "I guess I should've told her. She was pretty little the last time you had them." She grabbed her bag from the counter. "I'm going to work now. Will you two be alright?"

"Of course, Mama. Don't worry."

"Are you sure? Hikaru's coming over in a bit. You know you'll be in charge of two little kids."

"It's fine, Mashiro-san. It's the least I can do to thank you for allowing me to stay here," Kirishma reasoned.

My mom smiled. "Okay, as long as Kirishma's in charge." Kirishma in charge? "Don't mention it. You and Yua can come over whenever you want."

What is my mom thinking? She's _not_ thinking. How can she put Kirishma in charge? Why is she letting Yua and Kirishma come over anytime they want?

Whatever. I'm going to lose the argument. Why even bother?

"Uh, Mama, it's 9:15. Don't you work at 9:30? Shouldn't you be leaving?"

She glanced at the clock. "That's right! I better go or else I'll be late for an important meeting. You two take care."

"Like I said, we'll be fine. We'll be sure to watch over Rikka and Hikaru_ real_ close," I joked.

My mom high-tailed it out of the kitchen in the middle of my sentence, so I figured she didn't catch it. However, she came back. "I wouldn't make fun of your sister if I were you, Hunny-Bunny. It's not good to be a hypocrite." She winked as she left once more.

Now that my mom was gone and Rikka had gone to her room, Kirishma and I were the only ones in the kitchen. "What was that about?" I asked.

Kirishma had taken my empty plate and was now washing it. He rotated; I saw his expression was as confused as mine. "No idea."

I laid my arms on the counter and rested my head on them. "Hey, Kirishma-kun, what time are you leaving today?"

He turned off the sink prior to facing me. "I'm not sure, maybe later in the afternoon when your dad gets home. That way he can drive me to the airport. I'll have to call my council president." He went back to the dishes. "She better answer," he muttered.

I laughed before getting off the seat. "You finish the dishes; I'll go tell Rikka to get ready for her friend. Afterwards, we can watch TV."

"Sure."

X.X.X.

"I win again!" I exclaimed as I slammed my cards down.

Kirishma was shocked. "Rima-chan, that's impossible! You must've cheated."

I narrowed my eyes. "Kirishma-kun, it's gold fish. How could I have possibly cheated? Unless… You checked my cards when I went to the bathroom!" I pointed an accusing finger at him.

He stiffened. "Alright, I did. But admit you lied when I asked you for an ace." He returned the finger notion.

I slapped his finger away. "Okay, maybe I did. Let's just call it a tie." I gathered the cards and shuffled them. After shuffling a couple times, I placed them on the table.

Kirishma leaned back on the couch. He grabbed the remote from between us and began flipping through channels. "The comedy mini-marathon's over. What else do you want to watch?"

I watched the screen combine into a million colors and designs, different sounds meshing into one. I was getting a headache. I slumped in the couch and covered my eyes. "Anything; just pick something!"

Kirishma must've glanced over at me because then I only heard one sound. I removed my hands to see what he chose. My mouth dropped slightly.

"Is this okay?"

It's more than okay! "Keep it," I said dully. "It looks interesting." I was only saying that so Kirishma wouldn't know what Yua and I used to do without him. When he had his basketball tournaments, Yua and I would sometimes watch marathons of Miyazaki Hayao's movies. The one Kirishma turned to happened to be Yua's and my favorite.

"If you say so, Rima-chan." He released the remote and relaxed. "Whoa, her parents are pigs!" Kirishma blurted. "This_ is_ interesting."

"Yeah, yeah. Quiet down."

After minutes of watching the movie, Kirishma pointed at the clock. "Rima-chan, it's almost one. Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

I checked the clock. Crap. I sprang up. "Thanks, Kirishma-kun." I took one last glance at the movie then ran upstairs. When I reached the top step, however, I realized something. I went back into the living room.

Kirishma was watching the movie. "Cool, a human spider!"

He's more excited than Yua or I when we saw the movie for the first time. I shook my head. That's not why I returned. I stood in the doorway with my arms crossed.

He noticed me when the movie went to a commercial. "Rima-chan, you're still here? What's up?" I glared. "What did I do?" he questioned with a hint of fear.

"How did you know I was going somewhere?"

He snapped his fingers. "Uh, well, Rima-chan… I thought maybe you wanted to wear something else when Rikka's friend came over."

I raised my eyes. "Is that so? So you didn't know that I was meeting Nagihiko today?"

"Nagihiko? Who is this Nagihiko person? Never heard of him." He sweat-dropped.

I better calmed down. I released my arms and placed them by my side. "Don't worry, I'm not mad. I was just wondering."

He eased. "I knew, Rima-chan. It wasn't up to me though, well—No, he really wanted to spend time with you. Fujisaki asked me what day would be best for you two to hang out. I can tell he truly likes you."

I blushed. I put my back to him, so he wouldn't see. I knew it couldn't be true. He's with Saaya, unless my theory of him being with her because of something is true. "Alright." When I was positive my face wasn't red anymore, I faced him. "He rescheduled it to two since he said he was busy up until then. Thanks though, Kirishma-kun. You'll be okay watching Rikka and Hikaru?"

He smiled. "No problem. Little kids love me. I mean look at me."

I giggled as I left him to finish the movie.

Something still doesn't make sense though. When Nagihiko called last night to reschedule, I swear someone was listening in. I thought it was Kirishma, but seeing as how he didn't know the time, it couldn't have been him. Whoever it was, they're to thank for me never using the home phone again!

I ran up the stairs once more and into my room. I picked up the clothes I laid out: a white top with a bow in the middle of the collar, a purple plaid skirt, gray tights, black boots and my favorite headband.

I got dressed. When I was done, I descended the stairs and headed for the door. Right as I was about to open it, I decided to see if Kirishma was enjoying the movie.

I hid behind a plant and listened. "That dragon's getting owned by paper people!"

It's safe to say he likes it. I went to the front door now. I placed my hand on the knob and turned, swinging it open. I shut it behind me. When I was at the end of the street, a black car passed by.

I smiled. That must be Hikaru.

I continued my journey to the park fountain.

X.X.X.

I reached the fountain with no sign of the purple-head who asked me to meet him here at two. Is it two yet? If only I hadn't forgotten my phone. I scanned the park for the clock pole. According to it, I was ten minutes early.

I plopped on the bench beside the fountain. Nagihiko better show up this time or I'll kill him. For now, I'll just sit here and wait. Every few minutes though, I checked the time. There'd be a couple more minutes until two. I felt my stomach churn; I whacked it, hoping it would cease.

That's when I heard a quacking noise near me. There was no one else in the park, so I wondered what it was. When I rotated to the sound, I saw that a family of ducks had made their way into the fountain.

The parents were giving their ducklings a bath, but one refused and kept swimming in circles. "How cute!" I got up from the bench to watch the ducks closely. I smiled. I wouldn't care if Nagihiko showed up. "These ducks are more fascinating than him."

"The ducks are more fascinating than whom, Rima-chan?"

I turned my attention from the ducks to the owner of the voice. I observed him from head to toe. "No one."

"Are you sure you weren't talking about me?" he joked. "Were you waiting long?"

"Not really."

"That's good. Anyways," he grabbed my hand; my eyes widened. "Let's go." He gripped my hand with enough strength, so I wasn't able to free myself. When he tugged, I had no choice but to follow. It wouldn't have been as bad if he wasn't going faster than I could walk.

I grumbled. This is going to be great. Sarcasm, anyone?

X.X.X.

"Rima-chan, be nice," Nagihiko whined. "It hurt."

I continued laughing, nonetheless. "Nah, I don't think so. I think it's funny how someone as athletic as you could still manage to fall out of a tree."

"I had to get the balloon for that little girl. And for your information, I wouldn't have fallen if _someone_ hadn't distracted me."

I looked at him to see if he was talking about me, but I didn't recall distracting him. That time, I was petting Benkai. "Me?"

"No, not you, a squirrel. Sometimes, I see why Souma-kun dislikes them."

Kukai doesn't just dislike them; he's afraid of them! "Just making sure because I wasn't anywhere near you."

He smiled. "You were playing with Benkai, huh? At first I didn't imagine that you'd like animals, but with the whole family of ducks and Benkai, I guess I was wrong."

I pretended to be shocked. I covered my agape mouth. "The great Fujisaki Nagihiko wrong? The world's coming to an end!"

"Very funny, Rima-chan. I've been wrong lots of times." Emphasis on lots. "Anyways, I'm getting kind of hungry. You want to go to that restaurant? It opened recently."

I traced his finger. I tilted my head, examining it. "Okay."

He took my hand. I hate to say it, but it was feeling more natural each time he did. Nagihiko led me to a table outside. He let go of my hand and pulled the chair out for me. When I sat down, he scooted it in and made sure I was comfortable before sitting in the one across from me.

A waiter came and greeted us. "Good afternoon. I see you want to sit in our outdoor patio." He handed us menus. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Can we have two teas and waters please?" Nagihiko responded.

"Of course. I'll have that out soon. I'll give you time to look over the menus." The waiter disappeared.

"I don't know what to get. Rima-chan, what are you getting?" He gazed from his menu to me. His eyes rose when he saw my menu closed and on the table.

"A bento box. You should get the tempura, it looks good."

He chuckled. "I should've known you suggest your second choice, but alright." We told the waiter our orders when he came back. He grabbed the menus and left again.

When he was out of sight, we began to talk.

"Sorry I had to reschedule the time. My coach called me last night saying they added another team to the basketball tournament."

"It's fine. I can't complain. Thanks to your tournament, we didn't have school today! How'd it go?"

"We won second place. I'm happy about that."

I kept a reserved expression. "Really? Who won first?"

"Chihaya High School. They were the team that was added in last minute, so we might've won. We didn't lose too badly to them considering their nickname is 'the wild savage.' I'm just happy we beat Hibiya High again!" He clenched one fist and repeatedly pounded the air.

I couldn't help but laugh. When I realized we were in public and there were people around, I made him stop. "You must be that happy about the game if you were doing a fist pump in public."

"Sure, I'm happy for the game, but…" he trailed. But what? "I'm even happier that you're here with me," he smirked as he placed his hand on top of mine.

I had on a bored face. "Funny. Not saying I miss it or anything, but it's weird; I haven't seen your play-boy self since— Never mind."

He removed his hand. A puzzled appearance was on his face. "Since when?"

Did he want me to say it? He should know. Ever since Saaya showed up at the beginning of the school year. "You know. Don't make me say it. Anyways, why did you want to hang out today? I know we hung out all last week when you had no basketball, but why today? I mean, is it because it's Kirishma-kun's last day or because Utau and Nadeshiko are back?"

I studied his every move, trying to see if there was a reason. He stared at his hands as his fingers curled, making a fist. He gulped prior to looking me in the eye. Right as he was about to say something, the waiter appeared with our food. We ate in silence.

X.X.X.

When I was done, I placed the chop sticks horizontally on the empty box. I sat back in my seat. I observed customers coming in and out. One person in particular caught my eye. She was wearing sunglasses and a big sun hat. She sat at a table on the other side.

It's like I've seen her all day. Maybe it's my imagination.

"Rima-chan?" I snapped out of my thoughts. "Are you done?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." I handed him the container; he piled it on top of his plate.

"What were you staring at just now?"

"Nothing really. It's just, I've seen that person all day."

"It's probably a coincidence. At least you know for certain it isn't Ryuu-kun," he stated.

"Don't remind me. He stole my phone and wouldn't leave us alone until he beat you at something. I had to knock him out!"

"That's good you did or else Ikuto would've killed Souma-kun!"

"Right. Remember the day Nadeshiko was getting her revenge on you and she called Ikuto to come to school and arrest you. You were panicking when he held that water gun to your neck." I laughed.

He groaned. "Ugh, don't remind me. I've never been more scared in my life."

"I have! You try being almost kidnapped and locked up." I placed a finger on my chin. I thought of another idea – it was more of a joke. I decided to say it to see how Nagihiko would react. I hope I wasn't risking anything. "Actually, the scariest thing that's ever happened to me was meeting Saaya."

Nagihiko was quiet for a moment. I had a dreaded feeling that he was going to yell at me. Instead, however, he raised his hand for a high-five. "Same here."

My mouth dropped open. Was he serious? He's going to say that about his girlfriend. I can't argue if we have the same logic. Why bother?

The once tense atmosphere before eating changed into a light and amusing one. We relived other good times and funny moments that we shared like Utau's concert, dinner at his house and the sleepover.

The waiter approached us and handed Nagihiko the check. He cleared our table. "I hope the meal was as enjoyable as your date's been. How will you be paying for the meal?"

Did he say 'date?' "We're not on a—"

Nagihiko gave his credit card.

"Thank you. I'll be back in a few minutes." The waiter walked away.

Nagihiko watched the waiter until he noticed my expression. "Were you saying something, Rima-chan?"

"Why didn't you say anything? Not to be mean or anything, but we're not on a date. You have a girlfriend and I… Well… Yeah."

Nagihiko narrowed his eyes. "Uh, huh. I didn't say anything because… Well... Yeah," he imitated.

I glared at him. "No, seriously."

He inhaled a deep breath. "I was kidding. Do you remember the day I was supposed to take you on a date?"

That was three weeks ago. I don't want to be reminded. "Yeah, you don't have to give me the rest."

"No, Rima-chan, I will." Of course, like I didn't see _that_ coming. "You asked me earlier why I chose today, well I thought today would be best. Today was to make up for that day. That day, I was going to tell you something that I should've told you a while ago."

"Go on," I urged.

"But it isn't the only reason I asked you. I have two things to say, Rima-chan, but I don't know how you'll take it, especially one of them. Do you want to know?"

I bit my lip. Whatever it was, Nagihiko was getting nervous every second. It can't be that bad, can it? I gave him a reassuring smile. "Go on."

He breathed in. "Well—" Nagihiko was interrupted by a dinging noise. We both stared at his phone sitting on the table. "Who could that be?"

I picked up the phone. I opened it and saw a new message. I clicked the 'read' button and the happiness I was feeling about today immediately fell.

"What's wrong, Rima-chan?"

I shot him the dirtiest glare I could before getting up. I pushed my chair into the table as hard as possible and slammed his phone on the table and yelled, "Did you ask me to hang out with you today out of pity? You just wanted something? Huh?"

Nagihiko looked a taken back, but I'm sure he was acting. "W-What are you talking about?"

I slid his phone to him and walked away. It was a few seconds prior to feeling a tug on my arm. I rolled my eyes. "What?"

"Rima-chan, I don't understand the message." What does he mean he doesn't understand it?

He gently released me and we stood face to face.

"What's so hard to understand about," I cleared my throat. "'Nagi-koi! When are you done with Mashiro? You promised you weren't going to take long. Haven't you gotten her forgiveness yet? Hurry up! I have a surprise for you later.' What didn't you get? Do I need to re-tutor you in Language Arts, so you know what it means? Well, to me it means that you didn't even want to hang out. To me it means that Kirishma-kun made you. Without him, we wouldn't be here now! To me it means that you're still the love struck fool our friends say. To me it means—"

In one swift movement, Nagihiko pulled me into his chest, cutting me off. He held me tight— to the point I couldn't escape but could still breathe. "Rima-chan, I honestly don't know why she sent that. She knows I don't like her and I know she doesn't like me. She did it to get on your nerves."

My eyes widened. Let me get this straight, they're dating, but they don't like each other. What the hell? By now, Nagihiko had loosened his grip – he probably thought he was squishing me. I pushed him away. "What do you mean you don't like each other? You're still dating! You must still like her or else you would've dumped her sorry ass." I was really confused and my anger was starting to get the best of me.

"I've repeated it many times, Rima-chan. How am I supposed to get this through your head? I don't like—"

"Seriously? How am I supposed to believe you? If you don't like Saaya, then who do you—"

Again, in one swift movement, Nagihiko came forward. Instead of pulling me into another hug, he placed one hand on my waist and the other on my chin. My eyes widened as he tilted it up slowly, but closed them as we moved closer until our lips met.

We stayed in that position for a couple more seconds before breaking apart. His forehead was against mine. "I like you." I was shocked; I stepped back. "Rima-chan?"

"I-I still don't believe it. Why are you—"

"She's black-mailing me! If I dumped her, she'd tell everybody my secret." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Namihiko." The way he said it sounded like ice. "Trust me, that's the only reason I'm with her. That and she'd tell her dad to fire your dad."

"What! Fire my—You know what, one problem at a time. I had my suspicions. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I couldn't. She told me to keep my mouth shut or else she'd tell everybody. I finally couldn't take it anymore, so I told Nadeshiko. Saaya-chan told Souma-kun and Hotori-kun earlier this week and they told Ikuto. I'm pretty sure Utau knows now too." He stared off in the distance.

I pouted. "So you're basically saying I was the last to find out?"

He nodded slowly. "Believe me, Rima-chan. I wanted to tell you. That's why I asked you to hang out with me today. I wanted you to know."

"You don't care if Saaya knows I know? What if she exposes your secret?"

He put a hand behind his head and stiffened. "Actually she doesn't know I'm with you; no need to worry. Why don't we sit back down and relax?" He reached out for my hand, but I slapped it away. "Rima-chan, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong? What's wrong is— Would you mind your own damn business?" I shouted at the people watching. They went back to eating. I started my leave when Nagihiko wasn't paying attention.

"Rima-chan! Get back here!"

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? Finish what you were going to say."

"You can't tell me what to do, but obviously Saaya can. _That's_ what's wrong. You're letting Saaya push you around and treat you like a puppet. When are you going to stand up to her? Who cares if people know your secret?"

Nagihiko fought back. "What if I have a personal reason I don't want it shared? 'Namihiko' could potentially make me the laughing stock of the school. People wouldn't look or treat me the same. I know I should be proud, but maybe I just don't want it announced! You didn't want your kidnapping secret announced." My secret didn't hurt anyone though. "Anyways, I don't get why we're fighting like this when earlier we were reminiscing fond memories. I don't get why you're so upset?"

"You're kidding right?"

"I told you the truth. It's not like you've always been honest with me."

"Name one thing."

"Kirishma-kun. He told me you two were fake-dating so the fan-girls wouldn't annoy you two."

"What does that have to do with anything? You usually see right through my lies anyway! If you had asked me, I would've told the truth. But no! I bet Kirishma-kun's the real reason you wanted to tell me the truth in the first place. And when you did, you figured you could win my forgiveness back, seeing as how you don't like it when people dislike you. That's what you wanted, correct?"

He faltered. "Maybe. Isn't that what you wanted too?"

"What I wanted?" He nodded. I placed my hand on my heart and listened to it. "You know what I wanted; I wanted you to fight for me. I wanted you to say that there is no one else you could ever be with and that you'd rather be alone than without me. I wanted you to say that you'd never be with someone who'd blackmail you and you'd rather give up your secret to be with me. I wanted the Fujisaki Nagihiko I met when I first moved in. Remember him? He's the one that made me laugh about the silliest things, smile about the smallest things. He's the one that cheered me up when I was down, the one that was there for me, the one that was completely honest to me. Where is he?"

"I promise I'm still the same Nagihiko."

"I promise you're not," I retorted. "The Nagihiko I knew also fought for what he wanted. If you claim you're that Nagihiko and you claim you like me, then fight for me because truthfully, I'm tired. I'm tired and done fighting like hell, though hell for you. I thought you were different. I thought when I met you; you were someone who was never going to break my heart. I guess I was wrong."

"If that's what you wanted from the start, why didn't you just say that? How was I supposed to know?"

"You just are," I yelled, holding back the tears in my eyes.

Nagihiko avoided my gaze. "Rima-chan, I'm—"

I walked over to him now and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry I yelled and told you all of this." I backed off. "Look, Nagihiko, I'm truly sorry. You don't have to give up your secret, I understand."

He was in disbelief. "You do?"

I softly smiled. "I do. It's your secret. Do what you want. But like I said, if you really did like me, you wouldn't mind giving it up. And one more thing, you've won my forgiveness already. Last week when Rikka was sick? Thanks for helping me take care of her. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Of course, Rima-chan. I'd do almost anything for you."

"_Almost_?" I uttered. "I guess telling your secret is something you won't do. Well Nagihiko, I guess this is it."

"What's it?" he said, scared.

"I'm sorry Nagihiko, but I don't think we can be friends anymore, until you can prove..." I started moving away. "I love being your friend, but I just can't keep getting hurt like this."

"Rima-chan, wait!"

"Until you can prove you're the Nagihiko I remember… Goodbye." In the blink of an eye, I turned on my heel and ran. Nagihiko kept calling my name, but I ran and ran with tears in my eyes.

I knew it. He wouldn't run after me. For a second, I whipped my head to see what he was doing. I stopped for a second to see the girl with sunglasses and hat approach Nagihiko. What happened next, I don't know. I didn't want to know. I ran all the way home.

X.X.X.

Prior to entering the house, I tried my best to dry the tears. It didn't work. I figured I'd run to my room as fast as possible. I opened the door and stepped inside.

Right as I was about to go up the stairs, I tripped over one of Rikka's toys. I caught myself before I fell face first on the ground.

"Rima-chan, is that you?"

I hit the first step and peered into the living room. Kirishma was tangled in string and ropes, compliments of Rikka and Hikaru.

"Onee-san, look at what we did to Kirishma-niisan!"

"Yes, look Rima-san. He can't leave now."

I wanted to laugh, but I couldn't.

"Very funny, you two. Rima-chan, a little help?" He looked at me prior to noticing something. "Rima-chan, are you okay?" I avoided his gaze.

"Yeah. Have fun!" I went up the stairs, but stayed at the top to hear if they were saying anything.

"Onee-san! What's wrong? Hikaru-kun, we better untangle him."

"You were right all along, Rikka-chan. Girls are better than boys. Boys like to break fragile things."

I wiped the falling tears from my eyes and went to Kirishma's guest room. I waited on the bed. Kirishma came in panting.

"How'd you know I was in here?"

"I assumed. But, Rima-chan I'm leaving soon. Your dad called before I was tied up." I nodded. "That doesn't mean you can't tell me what happened. Don't tell me Nagihiko didn't show up." I shook my head. "Good or else he'd have a surprise visitor. Anyways, you can tell me anything. If you still need a shoulder to cry on when I leave, I invited someone over for you. You left your phone; they called while you were out." He opened my hand and placed the orange device in it. "So what's up?"

He sat next to me and I broke down crying. He put an arm around and comforted me. "I messed everything up."

"Rima-chan, you don't know that. And I wouldn't know, unless you explain." He tilted my face up and wiped the tears away.

I sniffled. "Alright. This is what happened."

I informed Kirishma of everything that occurred, down to me running off.

"I see."

I sniffled again. "Yeah. I listened to my heart; it told me to run. I listened to my heart when he was calling for me. I listened to my heart, knowing there was nothing else that we could do. I don't know where our paths will take us now." Pause. "But I listened to my heart before I told him goodbye."

Kirishma hugged me as the tears appeared once more.

X.X.X.

(Nadeshiko's POV)

Utau lowered the hood of her black convertible when the wind started to pick up. Our hair was flowing gracefully in the breeze. I breathed in. "Kyoto was fun, but I'm glad we're back in Tokyo."

She nodded. "I know, Nade. I wondered what happened when we were gone." She came to a deliberate stop at a red light. She turned to me, a smirk on her face.

I giggled. I know what Utau's thinking. "You can't be sure, Utau-chan."

"Oh, I'm sure, Nade. Remember who you switched with; something must've happened. I can already see it." It's not like I switched so Yua, Utau and I could come up with a plan; I did it to spend time with Yua and Utau at their concerts. She sped.

I held onto my seat. "Utau-chan, I kind of missed your driving, what with Sanjou-san or your limo driver always driving. But maybe you could slow down please?"

I felt the speed gradually decrease. "Sorry, Nade. I'm anxious to get home. Those idiots better not have broken anything." She gripped the wheel tight. "It's alright if you hang out at my house, right?"

She signaled a right turn. "I'm positive." We sat in silence for a couple minutes until a tiny beep was heard. Utau's purple phone was glowing on the dashboard.

"Can you get that, Nade?" She was about to turn left. I inched forward and grabbed the device. I slid it open and saw a new message. "Who's it from?"

I frowned because I didn't know. "The number's blocked. The message reads: At the next intersection, take a left and head for the… I can't read the name, but it's a restaurant."

"Restaurant? It must be that new one. Wait, that's on the other side of the city! Why the hell would I go there? Who did you say the message was from?"

"I don't know. The rest of the message says that you'll find a surprise there. Should we go?"

Utau leaned back in her chair. "That surprise better be good because I just missed the intersection."

"So we're go—" Utau made a sharp U-turn. I held onto my chair once more. When she completely turned, the car rattled a bit and other drivers honked.

"Now, to find the surprise."

Utau drove down the street. We passed three blocks until… "Utau-chan, stop! Over there!" I pointed at a tall figure with purple-head walking alone. "That's Nagi!"

She nodded and pulled up alongside him. "Hey kid, do you need a ride?"

Nagihiko with his head cast downward muttered, "No thanks."

"Are you sure, Nagihiko?" His head snapped at the mention of his name. He saw us and his eyes widened. "Get in already," Utau complained. Nagihiko hopped in the back of the car. "Hold on tight, it's going to be a bumpy ride."

Nagihiko hadn't buckled up yet when Utau stepped on the acceleration. She drove like that all the way to her house.

X.X.X.

Luckily, we arrived at Utau's house without any damage. She rolled up the hood of her car and locked it. We climbed the front steps of her house. She inserted her key in the knob and turned. "The house is in intact. We'll see about the inside." Utau pushed the door open. "Ikuto? You home?"

There was silence before we heard… "Die! Die! D— Crap! Souma, don't just stand there like a potato! I need back up. Send your troops."

"Calling all troops. Attack! Attack!"

"Souma-kun, Ikuto-niisan, watch out for their secret missiles. They could go off any minute."

Utau and I followed the voices into the main living room. Ikuto and Kukai were playing a video game on the flat screen while Tadase coached and watched.

Utau face-palmed. "I'm never leaving them again." She coughed to get their attention. They turned for a second before resuming their game.

"Welcome home, sis. Go make us snacks or something. We're starving."

"I'm here for a minute," she tapped on her watch, "and they're already demanding food. That's a new record." Utau went to sit in one of the free couches. I joined her.

"So how are you three doing?"

"We're doing good— Aww, Nade-chan! You messed us up. Grenades were thrown at us! Thanks a lot."

"I'm sorry?" I said.

"We'll restart after my bathroom break." Ikuto dropped his controller and headed for the bathroom. I heard his steps on the marble floor. Then suddenly, they stopped and we heard Ikuto. "N-N-Nagihiko! You're here?"

Tadase and Kukai's heads shot up. "Ikuto, is he really here?" They ran over.

"What's that all about?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I should hide their video games, don't you think Nade?"

"I don't know. Whatever you want to do, I suppose."

"I'll take them away if they gets on my nerves then."

We sat side by side on the couch in the silence, staring at the black screen. I wonder what they're doing in the kitchen.

It remained quiet until Kukai broke it, his voice echoed through the house. "That's what happened on your date with Rima today?"

Utau and I shot up and ran to where the boys were. We slid into the kitchen, almost losing our balance.

The guys raised their eyes. "What are you—"

Utau and I pushed through them. "Nagi, you didn't tell us you took Rima-chi on a date! That would've been better than listening to Saaya's dad and his accomplishments with JS Group Corporations." I crossed my arms. I stepped back and stood next to Utau. We examined the expressions of the four boys in front of us. "What's the matter?"

"The date isn't what you think," Ikuto pronounced. Utau and I exchanged looks. "We can explain." The three boys stepped forward while Nagihiko rotated his back to us in the kitchen stool.

X.X.X.

My mouth was still open in shock. "Are you sure that's what happened?" I quickly turned to Nagihiko who hadn't budged at all.

"That's what Fujisaki-kun told us," Tadase stated. "It has to be true since it's coming from him." But couldn't he lie… If it wasn't the truth, he wouldn't be acting like this.

"So let me get this straight, we're gone for a week and Nagihiko and Rima aren't friends anymore?" They nodded. "Somehow I don't believe it." Utau pushed her way to Nagihiko. "She was running away. Why didn't you run after her?" she questioned.

All the guys suddenly realized that idea. Nagihiko lifted his head. "I actually wasn't done with the story." We waited in anticipation. "As I was about to run after Rima-chan, I heard a hauntingly familiar voice. When I turned, this person, who according to Rima had been following us all day, was in front of me. She threw her sunglasses and hat to the floor, revealing her identity."

It didn't take a genius to figure who it was.

"She busted me for being with Rima-chan, even though I heard her tell Kirishma-kun that she was bluffing." He sighed.

It was silent until Utau banged a fist on the kitchen counter. "That's it! I've had it to here with that bitch. I say it's time for revenge."

"Utau, you sure?" Kukai asked.

"Positive. Don't you recall that day of the first home basketball game where Nagihiko found out the truth about her personality? I promised she'd learn the definition of revenge." She rubbed her hands together evilly as a spark appeared in her purple eyes. "Who's with me?" The guys hesitated. "Don't you want your revenge?"

"What if it doesn't work?" they retorted.

"We have to try for Nagihiko and Rima's sake. And all the sakes of the other people she destroyed. Plus if it does work, she'll probably be less of a bitch." I see her logic, but I'm still not sure. "If you three don't agree, I'll take away your video games and donate them."

"We're in!" they immediately shouted.

"Perfect. Nade, how about you?"

As soon as she asked that, Nagihiko got up from the stool and went into another room. I watched him leave. "I'm not sure yet."

She frowned. "Take your time. In the meantime, I better call a few more people that might be interested."

"Like who, sis?"

She whipped out her phone. "Sanjou Kairi, Yuiki Yaya and Hinamori Amu." Our eyes widened as spoke those names. "Uh, does anybody have their numbers? My phone just died."

"Why are we inviting them?" Tadase wondered.

"Simple. Kairi can help us with the technical parts since he's a genius and he told me Saaya despises him ever since he let Rima and Amu out of the bathroom. Yaya used to be friends with Saaya, so she knows what makes Saaya tick. As for Amu, I'm not really sure. It just seems like they don't get along. Anyways, who has their numbers?"

While they sorted that problem out, I went to go look for Nagihiko. He sat on the stairs with his bangs covering his face. "Nagihiko?" I called out. "Are you alright?"

"Does it look like I'm alright?" he said, not bothering to look up.

"No, but maybe I can help." I sat next to him on the stairs. "What are you feeling?"

"What am I feeling? What am I feeling?" He raised his head and faced me. "I feel like—No, I _know_ I messed up. Rima-chan's never going to talk to me. And it's all because of her."

"You don't know that for sure. Come on, it's Rima-chi. What makes you think that?"

"She says I'm not the same Nagihiko as before. At first, I thought she was crazy. But then I took a step back into the past. That's when I realized, she was right. I messed up." He lowered his head again.

I put an arm around him. "It's okay, Nagi. I'll ask her myself. She's got to be joking." Nothing. "Nagi?" I shook him. "Nagihiko?"

His head finally rose again, but this time, I saw tears falling from his face. "I don't know what hurts the most: the fact that I told Rima-chan the truth, it backfired and now we're not friends or that we were so close, we had so much to say that she ended up walking away and I didn't chase after her."

"Nagihiko," I uttered.

"We'll never know what could've been because of that. She didn't see that loving her was all I was trying to do." A tear rolled off his cheek. His head fell into his knees.

At the sight of that, I knew what I had to do. I left him on the stairs and went back into the kitchen, where the group was figuring out the plan.

I walked in with determination. "What's the plan?"

"Good, you're in Nade. We knew we could count on you." I smiled. "Well, we just called Kairi and Yaya. They're on their way, so we're going to wait for them. As for Amu, she didn't answer."

I nodded. We traveled back to the main living room and waited. Utau decided to play Ikuto in a racing game to pass the time, while Kukai and Tadase cheered them on.

I, on the other hand, sat on the couch, thinking of the plan. I wanted it to run smoothly, so Saaya will get a taste of her own medicine; she'll know not to mess with anybody. I clenched my fists. Like Utau said, that bitch will know the definition and that there is nothing we do better than revenge.

_To be continued…_

* * *

With a title like 'What Hurts the Most,' something's bound to happen, right? Props to anyone who knows what movie Kirishma and Rima were watching.

What's going to happen next? :O You'll see in the next chapter: 'Fight For Love Part 1.'

~Hallie-chan


	40. Fight For Love Part 1

(Nadeshiko's POV)

_The next afternoon_

"Hey Nadeshiko, what else are we required to do?" Nagihiko asked as he was checking over his papers.

We sat in my room working on our Language Arts projects that were due Friday. I remember getting the assignment like it was yesterday.

After all, it was the day Nagihiko and Rima started talking again after he learned Saaya's true nature and dumped her in front of the school.

I leaned in my chair and removed my hands from the keyboard, taking a break from the essay I was typing. I closed my eyes, breathed in and recalled that day in class.

_Flashback_

"Good afternoon," Nikaidou-sensei greeted. "I hope you've all been having a good day." In the corner of my eye, I saw Nagihiko smiling at Rima. I smiled as well. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news when I say that I'm assigning a project."

Immediately groans and complaints were made.

He sweat dropped and muttered incoherent things. "I promise it won't be bad. I'll give you one month to complete it."

No grumbling occurred. There was only the matter of one question. "What's it on?"

Nikaidou's eyes widened as his glasses slid forward. He pushed them up and examined us. "I guess I should mention that. Well, after studying Japanese folklore and mythology, I thought you could research another country's. I ended up choosing Greece, so I'll be giving you a Greek god or goddess."

He sat down in his chair and scanned the papers on his desk. He held up two sheets. We watched in anticipation.

"Uh, these are my errands and grocery list. I must've grabbed these by mistake this morning," he chuckled nervously.

The class grew loud. Questions were thrown.

He held his hands out in defense. "I know. I was running late this morning." He cleared his throat. "I want to give the project today because we're moving onto Japanese literature soon." Nikaidou thought a moment. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers. "I have an idea. We'll draw names from," he rummaged through his bag and pulled a black top hat, "here. Whoever you pick, that's who you'll do. Give me time to write the names. Talk amongst yourselves." He waved us to commence as he busily went to work.

I like Nikaidou-sensei and all, but he needs to be more responsible. I scanned the people in the classroom holding side conversations. Rima and Nagihiko were talking to each other. I got up from my desk and made my way toward them. I breathed in and out. I can't be _too_ excited in front of everyone.

Rima noticed me first. "Nadeshiko, do we have council today?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Tsukasa-san decided to give us a free day. Anyways," I thought of an idea. "Why don't the three of us walk home together, okay?"

They nodded. "Sounds good," Nagihiko replied. "What are we—"

"Class! I'm done filling out the slips! I'll call you at random to pick a name." He peeked at the computer. "First is Hotori-kun. Hotori-kun, where are you?"

I surveyed the room for the prince-like boy, prior to remembering something. "He's in the office."

Nikaidou face-palmed. "That's right. He's talking to his uncle. I'll pick for him then." He stuck his hand in the hat and pulled a slip out. "And Hotori-kun is now officially known as… Wait, I can't read my own writing." As he tried reading it, the front door slid open and Tadase stepped in. "Hotori-kun is Zeus, king of the gods." That's perfect for him! His dream as a kid was to someday rule the world.

Tadase's eye rose. "I'm who?"

"Thank you for joining us, Hotori-kun. I'll explain once everyone gets their topics. Next is…" Nearly the whole class picked from the hat until four of us were left: Nagihiko, Rima, Saaya and me. The sensei called us to the front. He laid out the slips on his desk. "Choose wisely."

To our dismay, Saaya went first. She picked the one apparently Rima had her sights set on because she grumbled beside me. She read the name and let out an irritating laugh. She faced the class. "Everyone, bow down to the goddess of love and beauty, Aphrodite!"

Rima rolled her eyes. "She forgot to mention she's the sluttiest goddess. Phew, I didn't get her." I giggled.

Three left.

We dove at the same time. I read mine first, Nagihiko second and Rima last. "Artemis, goddess of the hunt and moon." I've always liked her for some reason.

"Ares, god of war." Nagihiko read before gulping and glancing at Saaya.

Rima coughed. "Wow, that couldn't be any more coincidental. Aphrodite seduced Ares," she gagged. "It's funny; the gods most of us got represent us in some way."

Nagihiko chuckled nervously. "Who did you get, Rima-chan?"

"Athena, goddess of wisdom and war, the only god to have ever beaten Ares," she smirked.

I guess she's right. These gods _do_ reflect us in one way or another.

Interesting. I wonder if…

"Now everyone sit back down and I'll discuss the assignment," Nikaidou-sensei commanded.

_End of flashback_

"Nadeshiko? Nade?" My eyes opened to a waving hand. "What's up?"

"Not important. For the research and report section, we need notes, an essay and a bibliography. For the presentation portion, we need a costume, a visual representation of our character and we need to speak in first person."

"Thanks," he said. He went back to his materials on my bed while I faced the computer and typed my essay. After a while, I finished— all I had to do was proofread. I preferred to do it later.

Instead, it was time to interrogate. I rotated the chair around and stared at Nagihiko until he noticed. He noticed in a couple seconds – a new record.

"May I help you, Nadeshiko?"

I sat next to him on the bed. "You know what I'm going to say."

"Yeah, but I don't want to answer it now." He sighed. "What should I do? You and the others came up with a plan yesterday when I wasn't… feeling well."

I softly smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "You can be part of it too. What kind of sister would I be to not include my brother who wants his revenge on the monster also? I can explain it to you."

"I want to be part of the plan, but— Nadeshiko, I think that's your phone."

A musical ring was coming from my pocket. I inspected the caller ID. "It's Rima-chi." He backed up and I answered. "Hi, Rima-chi!"

"Nadeshiko, are you busy?"

"Nope, not really."

"Oh, what are you doing? I was wondering if you could help with my project since Rikka keeps ruining my work." In the background I heard a ripping sound followed by Rima shouting, "Rikka, no!" She sighed. "You see my predicament. She loves to bug me!"

I giggled. "No worries, Rima-chi. You can come over. I'm actually working on my project with Nagi—"

"Would it be asking too much if you came to my house? Please Nadeshiko," she begged.

I looked at Nagihiko; he nodded. "I'll be there." She cheered on her end and thanked me. She ended the call. When the dial tone came on, I shut my phone. "I think she's still confused."

He sighed. "That's to be expected. Go, she needs help. I'm pretty much done anyways. I'll call Souma-kun and Hotori-kun if they want to do something. Say 'hi' to Rima-chan for me."

"Alright." I snatched a jacket from my closet and headed for the door. "When I come back though, we're talking."

X.X.X.

_A few hours later_

"Thanks for helping me, Nadeshiko," Rima smiled as we glued the last picture on her poster. "I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't for someone." She glared at Rikka sitting on the bed eating animal crackers.

"Don't mention it. Is this the last thing you need to do?"

"Nah, I still have to edit the essay. I wrote that last night after… Yeah, late at night," she said quickly. "You can stay and sit around if you want to. I'll be right back." Rima stood from the floor and exited the room.

I moved next to Rikka. She gave me an animal cracker; I ate it. "So Rikka, how are you?"

She talked with her mouth full. "I'm good. I think Onee-san is exaggerating about me messing up her project. I only knocked down her sculpture once and ruined her costume and overwrote her paper and…"

I sweat dropped. "Yeah, she is," I agreed with her. Who knows what would happen if I disagreed? Rima once told me the pranks she's capable of.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed. "By the way, where's Nagi-kun? The last time he was here was a month ago when Onee-san was sick. Did he die?" she questioned innocently.

I laughed. "No, he's just… busy."

That's when Rima walked in. "Rikka, Mom's asking if you want to eat out tonight when Dad gets home."

She jumped up. "I do! I'll get ready!" She raced out the room; Rima closed the door behind her.

She sighed. "What's wrong, Rima-chan?"

"Nothing," she responded.

There was a knock on the door. It opened seconds later. "Hunny-Bunny, what—Nadeshiko! I haven't seen you here lately." Her mom came forward, giving me a hug.

"I was actually in Kyoto last week. I was the exchange student."

Her mom's hands clapped together. "That's right! We had Kirishma-kun over. Anyways, would you like to come to dinner? I'll call your mother."

"No, it's—" Before I finished, she left the room. "I guess I'll be joining you for dinner, Rima-chi."

She relaxed on the window bench. "It's fine, better you than…" her eyes drifted to Nagihiko's window. She snapped out of it. "What did you do in Kyoto? Yua-tan called me this morning saying that you three had fun."

"Not much. I went to school with Yua-chan. It was amazing! Everybody asked me to tell you 'hello,' by the way." I pondered. "I was staying at her house, so I went with her to rehearsals. Afterwards, Utau would meet us and we'd go shopping."

"That's weird; the exchange program happened while Utau had her concert there." She narrowed her eyes.

No matter how much I'll say it, she won't believe me. I promise, it was coincidental. "What about Tokyo? What occurred while I was gone?" Though I already knew, Rima probably didn't know that.

Her shoulders sagged and a frown appeared on her face. "Boringness."

Really, Rima? "Oh, that's too bad."

She sighed and for some reason gave in. "Okay, stuff happened, but didn't your brother tell you?"

I matched her mood. "He told me to say 'hi' and asked if you were mad."

She bit her lip. "I wouldn't say I was mad, more of—" Rima was interrupted.

"Hunny-Bunny, would you come downstairs?" her mom shouted.

"Never mind. Let's go." I followed her into the living room. Rima's dad, mom and Rikka sat on the couch.

"Hi, Rima," her dad greeted. He had an ice pack on his arm.

"Papa, what happened?"

"Don't worry. The new company president has just been singling me out lately. Today, he made me do inventory and I got injured." Rima had a distressed expression. "I'm sorry, but we can't go out for dinner tonight."

"It's alright. Just get better."

Rikka pouted. "The president is stupid," she complained.

Her dad turned to her. "Now Rikka, he's my boss. He's not stupid. He's just doing his job and making a living for his family, like I am. It's not like someone's making him do it."

Rima rolled her eyes. It has to be Saaya's doing. I'm going to have to talk to Nagihiko about this… And what better way than in front of Rima. I had an idea. "Why don't you have dinner at my house instead?" I suggested. "It gets lonely sometimes with my dad in Europe. My mom would be happy."

Rima's mom rose. "We wouldn't want to impose, but I'll call Mai… again." She raced to the phone. Rikka and her dad stayed planted.

Rima pulled me into the hallway. "What are you doing? I don't want to go to your house."

"Why not, Rima-chi? Do you not like my house?"

"No, it's just that I don't want to see," she avoided my gaze, "your brother."

I knew it. "Rima-chi, he's truly—" My phone beeped. I reached into my pocket. I had a new message. It read: Kukai told me to tell you to not go to your house just yet, if you don't want trouble.

"Who's it from?" Rima went on her tiptoes trying to see who it was.

"It's from… Utau." But I didn't get why the number was blocked. I was about to show Rima, but her mom found us in the hallway.

"Girls, let's go over!"

I thought about the text and decided to heed the warning. "Actually Mashiro-san, do you mind if we stay for a bit? I'm not really hungry."

Her mom was confused. "Okay."

I released a sigh of relief as we headed for the living room. In the corner of my eye, however, Rima stayed there with a look of suspicion.

X.X.X.

"Mama, I'm hungry! Can we go yet?" Rikka asked while we were watching TV.

"Nadeshiko, do you think we could go? Rikka's cranky when she doesn't get food." The moment her mom said that, Rikka screamed and made all sorts of movements.

Hopefully 'the trouble' is gone. I nodded and we went over. Right as I stepped outside, I saw a car driving off. Though it was almost gone, I still managed to see the license plate that read Y-8668. I knew exactly who was at my house and what kind of trouble would've happened. I felt my phone and grabbed it. There was another message. This time it read: The coast is clear.

Thanks for the warning.

We reached my front door. I swung it open. "I'm home!" I sang.

My mom and Baaya were waiting near the door. They greeted Rima's parents. In the middle of it, I yanked Rima's wrist and dragged her with me. Rikka trailed.

I wonder where…

"Shit, the doll has a knife! Watch out!" That was Kukai's voice. I pulled Rima and Rikka into the living room. Nagihiko, Tadase and Kukai were watching what seemed like a scary movie.

"I can't believe we picked _this_ to watch." Tadase clung to a pillow next to him. Kukai and Tadase were horrified while Nagihiko sat bored. For some reason, dolls don't scare him as much.

Kukai's eyes strayed from the movie; he spotted me. "Hey, Nade-chan." He moved over. "Did you want to sit—Rima, you're here too!"

A frightened expression appeared on Nagihiko's face. There's one doll Nagihiko's afraid of. Tadase, Kukai and I looked from Rima to Nagihiko. Each time we did, Rima tightened her grip; it was starting to hurt.

"Rima-chi, do you mind letting go? You're cutting off the circulation in my arm." I removed my arm from her grasp.

"Sorry," she murmured. She kept her eyes on the ground.

"It's alright. Let's take a seat." We sat on the couch with Kukai. Rikka was still standing. "Rikka, don't you want to sit?"

"I want to sit next to Nade-chi!"

Kukai stood and was about to move to the couch with Nagihiko and Tadase. "Be my guest, uh, Rikka is it?"

I suppose this is the first time Kukai and Tadase have seen Rima's little sister.

"No, you can stay! I want Onee-san to move."

Rima jolted up. "Excuse me?"

"Onee-san, move!" She used her four year old strength to push Rima off.

"Rikka, shush, I'm trying to watch the movie," Rima protested.

"Rima-san, you know it's a doll movie, right?" Tadase wondered. Her eyes widened. "It's _The Doll Master_."

She gulped and got up. Rikka jumped on. "I'm just going to go back to my parents in the other room then…"

Kukai retook his place on the couch. "Nah, Rima, you should stay. It isn't _that_ scary." He watched the scene playing. "Ah! Demon doll!" He covered his eyes. She'll believe you now, Kukai.

If she stayed, the only seat left was between Nagihiko and Tadase. Right now might not be a good time. "Rima-chi, you can sit next to—"

"Everyone, go wash up. It's time for dinner!"

Saved by the dinner bell.

X.X.X.

We rushed to the dinner table, where my mom and Rima's parents were already seated. I chose the chair opposite of Rima's mom. Kukai and Tadase sat on either side of me. Rikka sat next to Kukai, which was also next to her dad.

There were two places set and two people left. Unfortunately, they were beside each other. Kukai, Tadase and I observed as Nagihiko and Rima awkwardly sat down. They didn't look at each other.

Our parents were busy in a conversation, seeing as they didn't notice. When the food was served, their arms accidentally bumped each other's. They hurriedly turned away.

Kukai and Tadase frowned. Rikka examined our faces. "Why is everyone sad? Onee-san and Nagi-kun are sitting next to each other," she pointed. "Be happy!" Both of them stared at their food.

That's it. This is just awkward. I pushed my chair back and snatched Nagihiko's wrist.

"Nadeshiko, sweetie, where are you two going?"

"I need to ask Nagihiko something. We'll be back." Our mom gave a nod and we went off. I shoved him into my room. "Can you two be any more difficult?"

He raised his eyes. "What do you mean?"

I threw my hands down. "Don't pretend to not know! The three of us were watching your every move. Our parents might not have felt it, but the atmosphere was full of tension. I thought you wanted to fight for her."

"I do. I really do. I just don't know how, especially since Saaya-chan's calling all the shots."

"No kidding," I blurted. Nagihiko was confused. "Rima-chi's family was supposed to have dinner out tonight, but her dad came home sore because of the work Yamabuki-san's dad has been giving him. Which reminds me," I paused, "why did the wicked witch of Japan come over?"

He wasn't fazed. "How did you know she stopped by?"

"Kukai-kun texted Utau-chan to tell me." He seemed shocked. "That's beside the point. What did she do here?"

"She informed me of what you just said. She's making Mashiro-san's job a living hell."

"You see my point! We need to stop her. Join our revenge plan Friday. That way, we'll take her down and she'll never mess with Rima, us or anyone again."

"No."

"What do you mean 'no?' If this is your way of fighting for Rima-chi, I'd love to see what else you have in store." I crossed my arms over my chest.

He sighed. "I don't think I can do it. I didn't tell anyone this yet, but last week for some strange reason, the basketball team brought up Namihiko. I acted innocent as I questioned them. They said things that I'd rather not repeat," he shuddered. "Then I saw the girls 'Namihiko' used to be friends with and they suddenly brought her up with me and wondered if she was coming back anytime soon. Even Hinamori Amu, who was close friends with her, asked me." He was thinking something. "There's just something about her, I can't figure out, even when I was Namihiko."

I thumped his head breaking his train of thought. "So that's it? You're not going to fight for her? You're not worried about anything?" I asked that, thinking there was something we were forgetting about Rima.

"I'll tell Saaya-chan to back off of her," he didn't sound convincing. "Besides, I confessed to her and she didn't say anything. I doubt she likes me anymore." I face-palmed. You don't confess to a person and tell them a secret you've been hiding from them at the same time; it ruins the moment! Nagihiko pushed past me. "I'm getting hungry."

"Oh, aren't you a gentleman? Telling Yamabuki-san to 'back off.' Like she'll listen. She'll keep terrorizing Rima-chi for no reason if you don't do something." I didn't care if I was being repetitive. He needed to hear and do this.

"I'm sorry, Nadeshiko. I'm done with trying to do anything. It'll end up coming back at me." He turned the door knob and stepped out. He stepped back in, "Unless, you get actual proof that Rima-chan still likes me."

I pouted. "I guess Rima-chi's right. You aren't the same Nagihiko. You're going to result to waiting for her to confess?"

He faced me. "Not another word about this. And for your information, Souma-kun was with me the whole time Saaya-chan was here. Not once did he pull out his phone, so he couldn't have told Utau-chan."

My eyes widened at what he said. When we reached downstairs, I went in front of him. "If what you said is true about you done fighting for Rima-chi, then you wouldn't care if we switched seats."

He headed into the dining room, where everyone was still eating. Kukai and Tadase saw us. Nagihiko grabbed his plate and switched mine with his. He sat down between Tadase and Kukai now, while I sat between Rima and my mom.

I saw Rima next to me frown, but nonetheless, she held it together and kept eating.

"What was that for?" Rikka asked.

I waved her off. "Nothing, Rikka, just keep eating." Our side of the table got silent.

I couldn't eat anymore. Two things floated around in my head.

One of them was Nagihiko. He can't be done fighting; the battle has just begun. He believes he's in over his head. But I can tell Rima's on his mind. I'll get the others to convince him. Nobody could disagree with Utau in a rage.

The second was about the message. If Kukai hadn't told Utau, then how else would she have known? A thought struck me. More importantly, why was her number blocked?

X.X.X.

* * *

(Utau's POV)

_A few days later_

I groaned. I was bored and Ikuto wouldn't let me do anything. I sat at his desk and tapped my fingers repeatedly. After a couple minutes, my fingers began tapping out a rhythm. I lifted my head and watched my hands, slightly enjoying myself.

"Everybody, grab your theory and composition book in the back." I watched the class as they followed Ikuto's instructions. "Please read about the theories of harmonization and do page 16 on a separate sheet." They got to work.

I sat there bored again. Ikuto walked up to me. "You know, sis, you can leave if you want. Go take a walk or something. Your tapping's giving me a headache."

"Alright." I let him sit down. I slung my bag over my shoulder and departed the room. I wasn't due to be at the mall for an autograph signing for another hour, so I thought I'd come to school first.

Too bad, it's boring.

My eyes caught sight of the cafeteria. It would only be a matter of a few days until my revenge will commence. All we need to do is convince Nagihiko. He can be so hard-headed sometimes.

I smirked. But he hasn't seen my temper tantrum yet. I immediately sighed then. "When will something exciting happen?"

In a second, a breeze blew my hair. That's weird; it's not supposed to be windy today.

"Utau," someone behind me spoke. I turned around. That explains where the slight wind came from. A person dressed in a black cloak stood in front of me.

A cloaked person…

_Flashback_

"Thanks Utau," Rima mumbled through her ice cream.

"Don't worry about it, Rima. Nade informed me of how you got a note from the school bitch saying that I'd meet you on the drama stage."

She shrugged. "But you didn't have to leave the studio to take me out for ice cream."

It was the least I can do for not telling any of my friends. If I had told someone, Rima wouldn't have believed the note or she wouldn't have gotten it in the first place. "Believe me, it's my treat."

"Thanks."

We ate in silence for a bit, until I recalled something. "Nade said that Nagihiko went to rescue you, but Nagihiko told her that someone rescued you from him? I'm confused on that." I finished the last of my ice cream.

"Oh, yeah. This person in a cloak came out of nowhere and helped me out of that uncomfortable situation. They slipped that they were in my Language Arts class, but I couldn't figure out whom." She bit her cone.

That's strange. Nagihiko said he ran into three cloaked figures on the day of the first home basketball game.

Rima stared at me. "What?"

"Can I have more ice cream?"

I gave her some yen. "Sure."

_End of flashback_

This has to be the same person who helped Rima and possibly helped Nagihiko. "Who are you? What are you doing out of class?" I glared at them.

Unexpectedly, my phone rang and a new message from an unknown number popped up. I read it as the person across from me spoke, "Don't you want to overthrow Saaya though?" Their voice was… familiar.

My eyes widened and I eyed the person. Whoever it was, sent the message. "How did you know I wanted to overthrow Saaya? Who are you?" I yelled again.

"Relax, Utau, who I am is irrelevant now. I'm here to help you."

I grunted. "Uh, huh? I'm supposed to believe that? If that's the case, you're doing a bad job." My arms crossed over my chest. I was about to walk away before the person interjected.

"Your plan to strike down Saaya isn't enough."

"How do you know about my plan?" Wait, a second… "Kukai, I swear if that's you, you're going to have to do a lot more than take me out on a few dates," I started.

"Kukai has history." He does? I always thought he had… That's not the point right now! "I have a plan if you trust me."

"How can I be so sure you're not Saaya, hmm?"

"Saaya's in our music class, don't you recall?"

They're right. She was paying _all_ her attention to Ikuto. I gagged. "That's… Wait. You said that she's in _our _music class. You're someone in the class, aren't you?" I pointed at them.

The person shook a little. They tried coming up with an excuse, but I stopped them. "Calm down. I might have a feeling who you are, but I'm not positive. So, tell me about this plan of yours."

They filled me in on their plan that included two other people. The person confirmed they'd reveal their identity during the plan. "We've come to an understanding, correct?"

I guess. "Will it really work? Nagihiko should be involved, but he won't unless he knows Rima's definite feelings about him. I swear, he is such a drama queen. Rima will totally wear the pants if they're ever in a relationship." I have no idea why I just said that; I don't have my filter today. And I don't know why, but there's something about Rima that I can't quite remember…

They laughed. "It should, but if it doesn't, well I have… Forget it." The person stopped.

"Okay, we better go back to music…" I trailed. I smirked, "What if I don't want to follow through and I'll just ask Ikuto who was gone from the bathroom?"

"I already thought ahead, Tsukiyomi-san. I actually never checked into class; I only passed by. I'm eventually going to one of my classes today though. I was waiting for you to leave for your autograph signing at the mall, so I can discuss this with you. And if you had paid attention to roll, you'd know there were four other people absent."

Damn. "Fine then. I'll be going."

"One more thing," they stopped me. She opened her cloak a bit, revealing a white folder. She slid it to me. I studied it and saw that it was Rima's private folder from the office. What the hell? How did they get this? Nadeshiko was wondering where Rima's folder went this week. I narrowed my eyes. "It's not what it looks like. I figured I could trust to give this back to you. I took it from Saaya. Inside, there might be some evidence about Rima's feelings. I'll leave it to you." They disappeared.

I opened the folder to make sure everything was inside and to see 'the evidence.' There was a poem titled 'It's You' by Rima. I read it over before I stuffed it into my pocket. I'll have to show them later.

I concluded to drop it at the office.

I walked back to the classroom. Ikuto gazed up, as well as the students in the class. I saw only three seats empty. That person I talked to _is_ in here and another person, who I didn't care about. I could ask Ikuto, but I ended up not. I'll wait for Friday.

"How was your walk, Utau?"

"It was good," I replied as I re-sat at his desk. It might've been just me, but during the whole class, I felt a pair of eyes watching me.

_To be continued…_

* * *

This was… special. -.- This is shorter than the chapters I've been posting lately. (There's a reason.) It felt rushed and *shudders* Sorry about that. :(

Hopefully, next chapter will be better since I'm updating the day I blow my candles out. :) Hahaha.


	41. Fight For Love Part 2

(Lulu's POV)

_Friday_

I was walking through the halls of Seiyo with my_ lovely_ friend. I smiled as I pretended to listen. I tuned in, however, when I caught something of importance.

"I have a feeling those freaks have something up their sleeves today. Don't you think so?" she glared at me, thinking I knew something.

I took in a breath. "Of course not, Saaya. Whoever tries to prank you, doesn't know what's in store for them." I grinned.

"Good."

We continued our pace. I faced away, feeling nervous. Today at lunch is either when all hell will break loose, or the opposite. I favor the latter. It'd be best to meet up with the other two before it starts to sort everything.

"By the way, do you know where Mashiro's folder is? I can't find it anywhere." She rummaged through her bag.

I thought back to a couple days ago. "Nope, no clue."

"Oh, well. There wasn't even a use for it anymore." I mentally released a sigh of relief. Just then, our heads turned to see blonde and brown coming in our direction. "Look what the cat dragged in," she sneered. She casually went up to Rima and pushed her books and materials on the ground. People stopped what they were doing and watched. "Oops, sorry, Mashiro. I can be clumsy sometimes."

Rima bent down to gather her things. Before she picked up everything, I noticed one stapled pile of papers that weren't like the others. It had 'Nagihiko Fujisaki' as the title. I wonder what that is…

"What the fuck is your problem?" Rima yelled.

Saaya cackled. "Only someone as stupid as you would have to ask."

I knew I should've pulled Saaya away before Rima did anything or vice versa, but I used that opportunity to mouth 'Meet behind school before lunch' to Rima's sugar-loving companion. She agreed and responded that she'd tell Amu.

When that was over, I yanked on Saaya's wrist to save her. By the look in Rima's eyes, she was going to lose it any moment.

As we were walking away, Saaya uttered an insult. "Thanks for doing that, Lulu. That girl isn't worth shit to talk to."

I narrowed my eyes. "Not like I'm standing up for her, but isn't that a little mean? She's gone through a lot these past weeks. I don't get why you even hate her in the first place. She didn't do anything that bad."

Saaya's jaw dropped. "Lulu, don't tell me you're falling to her side. She's the one who stole my Nagi-koi away from me! And since she's blonde she apparently doesn't remember we met once when we were younger. She took my place on the news as 'Japan's star child.' They say she was 'smart.' I'm smarter than her and way prettier." She flipped her red locks.

It's not her fault. She got kidnapped after, so it's even. "Actually, you're the one who pushed him away," was all I said. I covered my mouth. "I mean, never mind."

Saaya fake-smiled. "Yeah, you better. You know, why? Because you're a good friend and you better watch it or things might happen," she winked and left me there. "What are you staring at?" Saaya screamed to the people who were listening.

I tensed up. That didn't go the way I planned. Why did I say that? The plan will fall into ruins all because of me. I face-palmed.

When I gazed up, a flash of pink caught my eye. The person gently flicked a finger across their nose. I nodded in response. She walked away.

This plan will work. It has to.

I went in the direction of my next class.

_Lunch_

Saaya and I entered the cafeteria. Ever since I accepted her lame apology in chemistry, she won't leave me alone. Nagihiko was sitting at a table waiting. He wore a small smile on his face.

"Hi, Nagi-koi," Saaya greeted.

I could tell Nagihiko chocked out his. "Hello, Saaya-chan, Lulu-chan."

I waved to him and sat down. They got up. "Lulu, we're going to get food in the cafeteria. You stay here and guard our table from any of_ them_."

I assured her I'd handle everything. When they were out of sight, however, I made a dash for it. I went behind the school and waited for my partners in crime.

After a few minutes and no sign of either of them, I left and hurried to the table before her royal highness found me missing. Those two better have still discussed something.

I made it to the table in the nick of time. Saaya and Nagihiko sat down again. I was panting. "Don't do that here," Saaya nagged.

I immediately sat up when I saw a group enter. The next second, they disappeared. The only person that didn't go anywhere was Rima. She sat at a table with people from our grade and the basketball team.

Nagihiko wondered what I was staring at; he decided to check. When he saw the scene, he instantly faced his food. Beside me, Saaya observed him. Her grip around her fork tightened. "What's the matter, Nagi-koi?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

I fake-smiled as I scanned the room. Where are they? The plan was going to begin soon; at least that's what Yaya told Amu and I would happen. I whipped around to the armed door.

Anytime now…

I spotted Yaya. She walked through the opposing door and to Rima. She whispered something into her ear prior to gazing at me. She made a notion with her head, signaling that Amu was already outside. While Rima threw away her trash, Yaya checked her phone. A finger glided smoothly over her nose.

The trap was set. All I had to do now was get Saaya to exit from the rigged door. I fiddled with my fingers.

"You're acting weird today, Lulu," Saaya complained. "It's as if you've been hanging out with the losers." She put a hand on Nagihiko's. "No offense to your sister or friends."

Nagihiko shrugged his shoulders. How can he tolerate her?

Saaya grabbed her tray. "Well, I'm done. I'm getting tired of staying in this stuffy death hole." She offered to take Nagihiko's tray also.

We stood waiting for her. "This may be the only chance I get," he started. "Lulu-chan, are you possibly in on—"

"Let's go," Saaya interrupted. As schedule, she headed for the booby-trapped door. Yaya suggested they set up the trap on the door Saaya liked to exit from because of the beautiful roses and lilies planted there that she says are reflections of her.

The door had a bucket of snails (her least favorite thing) fresh from the flowers that are just like here. I smirked to myself.

Right as she was about to open the door, she stopped and turned around. "On second thought, I want to go through there." Saaya pointed to a door a few feet away. She headed and opened it without a problem. I gulped. "Lulu, are you coming?" she cried.

I pushed it away and caught up. We were welcomed to nothing, which wasn't part of the plan either. Kairi set up a motion detector in front of the door, so after getting attacked by snails, she would get tomatoes pelted at her from shooters.

She stretched out her arms. "Isn't today perfect?"

"Yeah," Nagihiko and I agreed.

The three of us made it to a wide space. She saw two twins singing to a circle of friends. "I'm going to enjoy this."

We made no sudden movements as we watched her terrorize the students younger than us. She condemned their singing abilities and told them to clear out. Moments later they did. She approached us and smirked.

"Saaya-chan, was that really necessary?" Nagihiko questioned.

She shoved his shoulder a bit. "Yes, they were getting on my nerves!" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Let's go here," she said after a few minutes.

We headed for the basketball courts, where she would usually drool over the players. All of them knew they had to choose that place for the last part of the plan. Though the previous ones didn't work, I'm sure this will.

We arrived at the court; there was nobody.

She went to the middle of the court and pouted. "Oh, darn. Looks like there's nobody here. But how I could use some refreshing water." She fanned herself with her hand.

Although, I was in favor of the plan, I didn't want her to do this. I turned to Nagihiko. "What is she doing?"

Nagihiko sat on a bench. "She already knows..." he mumbles.

I sat also. "She already knows what?"

Seconds later, Tadase, Kukai, Ikuto, Nadeshiko, Utau and Kairi charged her with water guns, balloons and a hose. Right when they were about to get her soaked, she revealed a full body umbrella from her bag.

Hey, that's mine! She said it was stupid!

I frowned, knowing their attempts were useless. Crowds of students gathered around hoping Saaya had fallen. Unfortunately, she didn't.

The group eventually used the last of the materials. They sighed in defeat. Nadeshiko dropped the hose while the guys minus Kairi dropped their water guns on the ground. All watched in anticipation as Saaya closed her umbrella.

She laughed maliciously. "You thought you could set up your revenge to get back at me?" She laughed again. "I knew you were planning something from yesterday."

She knew? Who told her?

Utau's eyes showed anger. "How the hell did you know?" she barked. She was on the verge of clawing Saaya's eyes out, but Kukai and Ikuto held her back. "Where is that cloaked stranger?" she muttered. I stiffened.

Saaya smirked. "A good friend told me." She glanced in Nagihiko and my direction. I swear, I didn't say anything!

Luckily, Nagihiko and I weren't their first guesses. "Did Yaya-senpei inform you of our scheme? Did she present our blueprints?" Kairi asked with a hurt tone.

I craned my neck in every direction, desperately trying to search for Amu and Yaya. Where could they be?

"Please, that immature baby? She would've never told me. I'll give you a hint." She examine at the crowd. "I'll give you a hint. You know him. You love him, but you might not after this… Unless you're a pipsqueak, you might." Saaya directed her eyes at one person.

Rima.

"Mashiro, you want to give it a guess." Eyes went on Rima. "It's simple really. I'm sure even you know who it is." She literally gave Rima only a second to think and say her answer. When Rima failed to, Saaya imitated a buzzer. "Time's up. Let me just tell you since the dumb blonde obviously doesn't know."

At that very moment, however, Rima faced Nagihiko. Their eyes met and she shook her head disapprovingly. She pushed through the crowd and vanished. Nagihiko groaned, his face fell into his hands.

"Oh, Mashiro did get it right! That's a first. Yes, everybody, give it up for your beloved basketball captain, Fujisaki Nagihiko!" She came toward us and made Nagihiko stand up. He dragged him to the middle of the court where his friends were.

"Nagi, why the fu—Why would you tell her? I told you the plan so you could help us, not turn on us!" Nadeshiko shouted.

Yaya and Amu can show themselves any time now. I chewed on my nails, a habit I only do when I'm extremely nervous.

"Fujisaki-kun, we trusted you! We did this so you can finally be free from that monster!" Kukai shouted. The students' and my ears perked up. Does that mean Saaya's controlling Nagihiko? Ami I missing something? "What do you have to say about yourself?"

Seriously, where is Yaya and Amu?

Nagihiko spoke up. "Leave me alone." He breathed in. "Go bother that crying bitch."

Was he addressing Rima?

Tadase's usual soft appearance changed. "Fujisaki-kun, you can't call Rima-san a bitch! The only bitch I know right now is you and the person beside you!"

Right as Ikuto and Kairi were going toad something, I heard_ her_ voice.

"Stop!" She headed for Saaya, her pigtails bouncing up and down. "Saaya, like the others have said, like what everyone thinks… Why are you such a manipulating, fake, loser bitch?" she yelled at the top of her lungs. I didn't know she was capable of that.

This wasn't exactly what we were going to do, but I guess we'll wing it. I spotted Amu in the crowd. We signaled at each other. We were going to aid Yaya and reveal our identities, but there was a slight problem.

The twins that Saaya insulted earlier and their circle of friends surrounded Amu. They pointed and bowed at her. "Hinamori-san, you're so cool n' spicy! Thank you for being you!" The twins hugged her. Amu had a regretful expression. "We're glad you're not in that ruckus." I knew then, she wouldn't be able to do anything.

It was up to me.

I was about to step forward, but Saaya yanked my wrist. I was face-to-face with an accomplice. I could tell her patience was draining. I had to say something. I lifted my finger; Saaya pushed it down.

Saaya barked in Yaya's face. "I'm glad we're not friends anymore, Yuiki-san! And yes, I'm not going to call you 'Yaya' because I know it'll bug you. I'm just so happy that I have a friend like Lulu here. I can't believe you traded in our friendship for theirs. You're such a traitor. I only used you to get my dirty work done, but seeing as how you did nothing for most of it, I'm glad I let you go. You put a shame to yourself and your family."

Yaya took everything said because she was waiting for the comeback that I'd have. When nothing came out, Kairi was about to attack me.

Yaya must've told him.

I wallowed in guilt.

Suddenly, the students were dispersing. Ikuto, being the authority figure, cleared everyone out. He instructed his friends to go also, but not before he glared at Saaya. "There's a place for people like you, Yamabuki-san, somewhere where the sun don't shine and the devil's your best friend." He glared at Nagihiko. "You can make it there too, Fujisaki, as long as you keep acting like this. At the end of the day, it'll all come down to losing everyone's trust or being you."

They fled with annoyance and hatred emanating from them.

Once they were gone, Saaya rotated and hugged us. "Mission accomplished!" She grinned. "Thank you so much, my two best friends!" She grabbed our hands into hers and skipped off.

_Later_

Is it me or is everyone glaring?

…

They were definitely glaring. I knew I should've said something. I sighed.

Next to me, Saaya wondered. "Why is my best friend upset?"

She's acting. She'd never feel genuinely concerned for anybody other than herself.

"I'm fine," I grinned. Two people can play that game. "I just need to make a quick trip to the bathroom. I'll meet you later."

"Okay, best friend!" That sentence doesn't sound right. I tried shaking it out of my head. "Are you sure it's nothing?" she smirked.

"There is this one thing… What did Tsukiyomi-sensei mean if Nagihiko kept acting like this?"

Saaya shoved me into a corner. She put a finger to her lips. "You have to keep this on the down low or else I won't have anything else on him…" she examined both ways. When the coast was clear, she asked, "Have you spoken to Namihiko recently?"

Namihiko? "Nadeshiko and Nagihiko's cousin from elementary school? No, why?"

She smirked. "Really? We were with him—I meant _her_ earlier today." I understood immediately. Saaya was blackmailing Nagihiko! "Be sure to keep your mouth shut." She backed away and walked off. "See you later!"

I ran to the bathroom. When I was in the safety of a stall, I texted Amu and Yaya to meet me behind the school. I marked it with 'SOS."

I exited the bathroom then. I reached my destination; Amu and Yaya were already waiting. I approached them. "I know lunch didn't go exactly the way planned…"

"Didn't go exactly the way planned? Lulu-chan is totally understating in! What even was that! That was so failed, Yaya can't even express it!" She face-palmed. She pointed at Amu. "Amu-chan, you were supposed to come clean about your cool 'n spicy self and help Yaya with Saaya-chan." She glared at me. "And you, Lulu-chan! You were supposed to tell everybody that you aren't really friends with Saaya and then help Amu-chan and Yaya-chan throw Saaya-chan. But we failed!" She face-palmed again.

Amu and I exchanged glances. We felt bad. According to Yaya, from the others, this plan was to free Nagihiko from Saaya's grasps.

I felt even worse. There was a reason why Nagihiko and I couldn't do anything. We were useless; we relate to each other because of Saaya's blackmailing.

There's no use. We're never going to win against Saaya! I fell to the ground; I didn't care if my uniform got crinkled. "We should just give up. We're not going to win the fight. Why even try? Saaya's too good, she can't be stopped."

Yaya and Amu's mouth dropped. "Lulu, you can't be serious! Are you seriously giving up the fight after everything we've done? You're not only disappointing us, we'll be disappointing Rima, who is the reason we did this in the first place. Saaya's never be so mean to anybody except her!" Amu explained.

I was unfazed. "Yes, I am. It's a long story, but I can relate to Nagihiko. The real reason why I'm still friends with Saaya is because, like Nagihiko, she's blackmailing me." I faced Yaya. "I'm glad she didn't get anything on you." I gave a tiny smile.

It seemed like Amu understood, but Yaya on the other hand, put her back to me. "All these years, Yaya admired Lulu-chan like she was an older sister, but now… Yaya doesn't even know who you are." She walked off, despite me calling her name. I sat back on the ground and sighed.

Amu watched Yaya walk off prior to observing me. "Is that the truth, Lulu? You two are with Saaya because she's blackmailing you?"

I nodded. "I know that's why I'm still her friend, but I'm not really sure about—Never mind, I know Nagihiko's with her for the same reason. He actually loves—"

"Rima," Amu finished. She sighed. "It's okay. You don't have to do anything if you don't want. I'll do it."

"Really?" I jumped and took her hands. "You'd do that for me? What are you going to do?"

Amu avoided my gaze. "I'm not sure yet, but I'll think of something. This is for Rima's sake. What I'm thinking now though is to text the people that aren't in our Language Arts class, like Utau and Ikuto, to come at a certain time. I should have something by then."

I gave a reassuring smile. "I'm sure you will, Amu! Thanks again! So you're going to give up your cool 'n spicy personality?"

She snapped her fingers. "I knew I forgot a minor detail." She frowned. "I'm not sure. It's going to be hard to tell everybody that I haven't been my real self for the past seven years or so."

"You can do it, Amu!" I encouraged her.

She put her back to me and waved it off. "Yeah, but apparently you can't. You're not who I thought you were when I saw you save Rima that day." She walked forward, but stopped. "Thanks for nothing," she mumbled.

I stood there with us much guilt as Nagihiko probably did from telling Saaya about his friends' plan. I stayed planted for a while longer until the warning bell rang. I hurried inside.

As I strolled through the halls, an office lady poked her head out. "Ah, Yamamoto-san, just the person I need. I have something for you." I went into the office.

She went behind her desk and searched through drawers. She then stood up and in her hands was my jeweled camera. She handed it to me and my eyes widened. "How did you get this?" I checked for any damage. The last time I saw this was when I showed the video of Saaya being mean to Rima to Nagihiko the day of the basketball game.

"For some reason, Fujisaki-san found it at her house when she was cleaning. It wasn't any of her family members, but her brother said that she got it from someone at school. It took us weeks before we traced it to you. This camera isn't released yet, but we figured it was yours since your mom is an actress and she's able to get the latest technology," she stated.

I hoped no one other than the office people know it's mine. I stuffed the camera in my bag. "No one else knows about it?"

She shook her head. "Nope, we didn't check what was on the camera. Fujisaki-san promised she didn't either. All your private matters are still private." She smiled.

Phew, that means my secret's safe. "I get going to class. Thank you."

"No problem, sweetie." She sat down and worked on the computer. I left the office and headed for my locker to get my project.

I walked to Language Arts. I saw Saaya and Nagihiko several feet in front of me. I was going to catch up with them, but as I did, I accidentally bumped into a person walking in front of me. We collided and our things fell to the ground.

I rubbed my head as she started to apologize. "Sorry about," Rima saw me. "Never mind, I'm not sorry."

I remained silent. We quickly grabbed our papers. In the process, however, Saaya began laughing. Rima, pissed at her, paused from paper collecting and pushed down Saaya's.

Saaya dove for her papers and glared at Nagihiko to do something. He was about to say something, but Rima threw his papers down also.

The four of us had to pick up our stuff and hurry to class.

I finished picking my papers, while the three continued. In the corner of my eye, I saw the same stapled packet that Rima had earlier. In a split second, I decided to grab two of Nagihiko's papers that were scattered and place one on top and one on the bottom of it. I handed it to Nagihiko after that. He smiled as the three finished their pick-up sticks.

The four of us went inside the room right as the bell rang.

_Language Arts_

Nikaidou gave us a few moments to put our costumes on for our presentation. He clapped his hands. "I'm excited to see what you've all learned. I told you it wouldn't be that bad." Complaints. "Or not." He sweat dropped. "Unless you did everything the night before, I guarantee a good grade." Cheers. "Let's get the presentations started!"

He studied his clipboard.

"Why don't we start with Poseidon? That is… Ryuu-kun! One of the gods of basketball!" Ryuu approached the front of the room holding a trident and a fake beard. He put it on.

He handed his essay to the sensei prior to beginning. "I'm known as Neptune or Poseidon; I'm the god of the sea."

This is going to be one long class.

X.X.X.

Everybody in the class presented, most were fun and one was "special." The special one was of course Saaya's. All during it, she commanded people to tell her that she was the prettiest goddess.

I began doodling as Nikaidou called the last person.

"Athena-san, ready?" Nikaidou smiled at Rima.

She threw on her war helmet and grabbed the suit of armor. "As ready as I'll ever be," she sighed. She approached the front of the class. Before she started, she looked at Nikaidou. "Do I really have to?"

"Yes, unless you want to fail this portion."

Rima sighed. "I'm Athena, goddess of war and wisdom. I was born from the forehead of my father, Zeus." Rima continued. She mentioned a myth about herself, her appearance, her symbols and her characteristics.

"Very interesting, Mashiro—I mean, Athena," Nikaidou clapped.

"Am I done?" Rima complained.

"You're all finished. Questions for Athena." No hands went up. "I guess we're—" A hand suddenly shot up. "Yes, Aphrodite?"

Rima crossed her arms and everything directed at Saaya.

"So… Athena, you stated in your fun fact that you were the _only_ god to have ever beaten Ares, the infamous god of war, which means you've never lost. Is that true?"

Rima rolled her eyes. "Well, duh," she bluntly said.

I glanced at Nagihiko, who was reading something. That has to be what I think it is.

"Oh, so Athena, you're a liar?" Saaya pressed on.

"Why do you think I'm lying, Aphrodite," Rima snapped back. "Just because I'm not a slut like you and don't know your ways, doesn't mean I'm lying."

"Girls, relax," Nikaidou butted in.

"Well, apparently, you're a liar because you _have_ lost against someone. Athena's lost to Aphrodite." She smirked.

The class was on the edge of their seats waiting to see how this played out.

"You mean on losing their virginity? Only sluts care about that," Rima scoffed.

"Would you two calm down, please?" Nikaidou begged.

"Not about that, but you got to admit Aphrodite does have you beat there. I was talking about Athena losing… Ares." Rima's eyes widened at that name. "Or should I call him by his real name?" She peeked at Nagihiko. "Nagihiko."

"Saaya, you better get to your point fast before I make Ryuu-kun's trident go through your neck," she narrowed her eyes.

"Such strong words from such a little girl," she mocked. She pulled something from her binder.

"Well?" Rima glared. "I don't care… Or should I say Athena doesn't care if she lost Ares; he doesn't mean a thing to her," she choked.

It wouldn't take a genius to see she was lying.

"Seriously? Then you won't mind if I say that," she glimpsed at the paper, "it's Nagihiko that I think of every minute of every hour of every day. That it's Nagihiko that makes me feel like I'm never good enough for anyone. That it's Nagihiko that tells me no one is good enough for me. That's it's Nagihiko I want… Need I say more…?" For the first time, Saaya changed her name, "Rima. I'm sure everybody wants to know."

"Where the fuck did you find that?" Rima yelled, her eyes watering. Dammit. Saaya made a copy of the poems before I returned the folder!

Saaya smirked. "You should be more careful with your stuff. I thought Athena was more responsible."

Nikaidou interrupted the heated debate, "Yamabuki, Mashiro, that's enough! Apologize to each other and take your seats," he ordered.

"Nah, this is better," Saaya sat on her desk with her legs crossed and stared Rima down. "Admit it or should I read the other poem you wrote about Nagihiko. Nagihiko closed his binder and sat up. "See, look at that face. How can you say 'no' to that? If you do, well, like I said, you'd be lying again."

"Yamabuki, not another word," Nikaidou threatened. "Mashiro, you don't have to—"

"Yeah, because she's chicken. She's lost pretty much everything, why should she even bother? She should just crawl in a hole, so her dad doesn't lose his job." Saaya paused to take a breath. She looked around the class. "Interesting; I love how no one's coming to your rescue."

I studied her friends. They were still recovering from the lunch mishap. The others just didn't want to take a chance with Saaya. Nikaidou gave up trying to reason with her. If he does anything too severe, teachers might pass by and deem him abusive and unfit for the job.

"Don't you wish you were kidnapped now, Rima? You wouldn't be here. Actually, come to think of it, you wouldn't even be alive! What a joy that would've been!" Saaya hopped off her seat when a tear trickled down Rima's cheek. Rima came forward and I thought she was going to punch Saaya, but Saaya whipped out her phone. "One more step and I'll tell my dad to fire yours."

Rima backed up.

"What do you have to say for yourself now? You know I'll stop if you tell everybody what you've been hiding—"

"Fine!" Rima yelled. Saaya smirked. "Dammit, Saaya. I've never met anybody I've hated more than you. They're going to have to come up with another word besides bitch to describe you. You may rule the school by pushing people down, but guess what; you're going to have a taste of your medicine one day."

"Is that so?" Saaya's phone made an appearance again. "If you go off topic, I push send."

Rima gulped and went from Saaya to Nikaidou to the class and finally to Nagihiko. She sighed. "Alright then! Nagihiko… I can't believe you're still dating that bitch!" She paused. "Last week, I told you, you weren't the same Nagihiko and today confirmed that you 100% aren't. You gave up your fight for something you claimed you wanted. How did that turn out for you?" Rima's fingers curled into a fist. "I know you weren't the same and that we couldn't be friends, but I was hoping you ignore what I said and chase after me. I wanted you to tell me that you'd find a way out of it and you would be free. I want the old Nagihiko, the one who makes me work every day tirelessly to impress, the one that brings me down, the one that gives me hope. Nagihiko…" she choked. "I love you! I said it and that's the truth. I can't do anything else, as long as the puppet master holds your strings and honestly, I can't wait for you. Waiting for you is like waiting for rain during a drought season: useless and disappointing."

With that, Rima's tears finally fell and she ran out.

Nikaidou, being the concerned teacher, went to make sure she was okay. He pointed at Nadeshiko and informed her she was in charge. He turned to Saaya. "Yamabuki-san, we'll be discussing your behavior with the headmaster after school." He left.

The room was quiet until Saaya broke it. Of course she would.

"I'm victorious!" She raised her arms out wide and went to the front. "That's right. Bow down to me! That bitch is gone and we'll be forever. And if she doesn't then—"

"Saaya, I've had enough of you talking!" Nagihiko stood from his desk. He clutched Rima's poem about him in his hand. "Rima-chan's right; why do you have to push people down?"

"Because I want to," she eyed him. "Be careful, Nagihiko, unless, you know…" she smirked.

"That's it! I've had enough of you using that against me." Does this mean he's going to say it? He faced the class. "Everyone," he began.

"Please, you're too scared to admit it. You don't want to endure humiliation, do you?" When Saaya said that, Nagihiko reconsidered. "I knew it! Anybody else want to challenge me?"

It was silent again for a small beep. I went through my bag and saw my camera was recording. I pulled it under my desk and tried to shut it. Unfortunately, it wouldn't.

"So that's it? I, Yamabuki Saaya, now rule the school? This will be—"

"Not quite, Saaya," a voice interrupted. I searched for the owner. Amu sat in her chair bored, before she got up. "You're never going to run the school. You were driven out of it once and it can happen again."

"Is that a threat, Hinamori Amu? How are you going to take me down?"

"The only way I can is by doing something you can't: telling the truth. People are only afraid of you because you have dirt on them."

"What's your—"

"Hold your thought! Just like Rima had, I have a secret as well. I know you're hiding something you won't say; I'm sure we all do."

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Simple. I'm helping Nagihiko confess his secret, whatever you have on him. And anybody else. Feel free to jump in anytime. I'll start with mine." She paused to take a breath. Amu's once cool 'n spicy personality vanished and you could tell she was shy and timid. Her tone changed. "I'm not really cool 'n spicy. I've been lying to everyone about my personality …. And talking in front of everyone right now, I'm—" Amu buried her head on the desk.

"Ha ha! You aren't cool 'n spicy like I thought! I'm–"

"I'm not as sweet and polite as you may think I am," Nadeshiko interjected. "Saaya, you're a dumb bitch. Fuck off! I wouldn't be surprised if you were damned into hell."

The class whispered, "Ooh, burn."

"Oh, I'm not concerned about—"

"My dream as a kid and still is, is to rule the world!" Tadase blurted.

Saaya was shocked. "Um… I don't think I have anything—"

Suddenly everybody in the class exposed their secrets; some of them sounded embarrassing while others, not so much. Everybody, except me and Nagihiko said our secrets. It just happened to be that Saaya was blackmailing us.

All eyes were on Nagihiko, however.

"Face it, Nagihiko," Saaya uttered, breaking his thoughts. "Though, nearly everybody revealed their secrets, you still haven't and you won't. Why don't you sit down and—"

"Do you all remember Namihiko from elementary school?" he finally questioned.

"You wouldn't—"

"Watch me! Does everybody remember her?"

The whole class nodded their head. His team mates commented on how hot she was while a couple of girls squeaked in joy. "When is she coming back?"

"You still want to do it?" Saaya smirked.

"For Rima-chan, yes." He paused. "I'm sorry to inform everybody that she never left. She's standing and talking to you right now." He pointed to himself. I didn't think he had the guts. "Take that, bitch!" he directed at Saaya.

Saaya was speechless. I know Nagihiko revealing his secret was why she was speechless the most, but when you have Ikuto, Utau, Kairi and Yaya suddenly come into the classroom and share a secret about themselves also, well…

"You guys all suck!" she cried. "Luckily, there's one person who hasn't said anything." Eyes were directed at me.

Crap. I observed everybody. I looked at Amu, Nadeshiko, Tadase and especially Nagihiko. If Nagihiko could say his secret, then I can!

I lifted my camera on my desk. Immediately, Nagihiko, Tadase and Nadeshiko gasped. "That's the camera the cloaked figure handed me!"

"Lulu, don't you dare," she grumbled.

I stood. "Actually, I do dare. I have secrets of my own. Listen carefully; you might learn things. One, the reason why Nagihiko and I stayed by Saaya's side was because she was blackmailing us. Two, the cloaked figures were Amu, Yaya and me, but mostly me."

Utau snapped her fingers and exclaimed, "Finally!"

"Three, all the blocked texts were from me. Four, my blackmailed secret was that if I quit being Saaya's friend, I'd be "sorry," that she'd do things to jeopardize my parents' jobs. You know what I just realized though, my dad's a top chef and my mom's a famous actress, so she can't do anything anymore." I can't believe it took me that long! I glared at Saaya. "I was only your friend all these years because of that one little thing and because I felt sorry for you. Saaya, I know a secret about you. "You're just a jealous, spoiled little rich girl that's mean to everybody, all because you're mad at the world for not liking you back. What do you say to that? I say, go suck it bitch!"

Everyone cheered; Yaya and Amu went by my side. "We would've helped with the plan earlier, but this girl was holding the strings, but since we've cut it, shall we?" Amu asked.

We ganged up on her. Nagihiko yelled, "What are you still doing here? Get out!"

She tripped on the floor, but she got up and dashed out the door.

When she was gone, we exploded in happiness. Everybody stopped though and stared at Nagihiko and me.

His team mates went up to him with red faces. "Um, Fujisaki-kun, we didn't know you were Namihiko… Could you forget what we said about her?" Nagihiko nodded furiously and they fist pounded. "To be honest, we like 'Nagihiko' better."

The girls on the other hand didn't really care because… They were now his fan-girls. "Fujisaki-sama, slept over at my house!" they squeaked. Nagihiko laughed.

Nadeshiko and Utau came up to me. "Good job, Lulu. Thanks for texting us all those times and today," Utau said, pointing to herself, Kukai, Ikuto and Kairi.

I shook my head. "Actually, Amu did the last one. Thank her."

We were talking, getting along and bonding. My camera was finally able to shut off. I smiled. We'll be showing this to Rima. We fought for love and friendship and won.

As I approached my new friends, I remembered something about Rima. I shushed everyone. "I don't know how to say this, but we have a bigger situation with Rima…"

* * *

(Nagihiko's POV)

_After practice_

"Team, good practice today. I'll see you bright and early for our away game tomorrow." I grabbed my belongings and started fidgeting. How long until we can leave? I have a deadline and have to get home… Now! "If there are no questions, I'll let you—Yes, question?"

I narrowed my eyes. Who's the person keeping us from leaving? I turned around to the newest addition on our team, Nakagura Takuya. I think I liked him as a magician better.

"Is there no school tomorrow then?"

Our coach checked his clipboard; he flipped through papers. "According to this, there is, but the whole team is excused. It's only a half day, so you won't miss too much. Anything else?"

Takuya was about to raise his hand again, but some team mates blocked him. "You can ask him as many questions as you want once we leave. Your team captain has business to tend to," Ryuu stared him down until he agreed. After what happened in Language Arts, they wanted me to get home as soon as possible.

I sweat dropped. They didn't need to be that harsh, but I was thankful, for that moment, we were allowed to go. I bid them goodbye. I ran with my stuff to the front gate of Seiyo Academy. There, waiting for me, was Ikuto.

"Ikuto, what are you doing here?"

He got into the driver's seat and rolled down the passenger's window. "I suggest you got in now and save your questions for the ride." I chuckled and obeyed. I threw my things inside and, even though Ikuto was usually a careful driver, he stepped on it. "Our sisters told me to take you home. They thought you couldn't make it in time."

I nodded my head. "Have they tried calling Rima-chan?"

He sighed. "We all have, Nagihiko. She's not answering. Utau has left over a hundred dead threats by now."

I raised an eye. "That's nice of her," I joked. "By the way, where is everyone now?"

He kept his eyes focused on the road until he came to a red light. "Utau and Nadeshiko are still at the studio and can't go for a while. Souma and Kiddy-King had sports practice like you, but then they have family matters. Kairi, the sugar freak, octopus head and the spazzy rosette are talking to Saayazilla."

"I feel sorry for the last four."

"I agree. It's not like they're there to apologize or anything. They're there to set things straight." The car inched forward when the light became green. After a few minutes of silence in the car, we arrived at my street. He halted at the stop sign. "You get out here and I'll meet you with your stuff. I have to tell Utau we're here."

"No problem. Thanks for the ride, Ikuto." I got out and slammed the door. I ran to the end of the block where Rima and my house were. Really?

Our houses _just_ had to be at the end.

I quickened my pace as I remembered everything in class and the memories I've had with Rima. I finally made it to her house. I climbed her porch and rang the doorbell.

I practiced what I was going to say. "Rima-chan, I'm sorry I'm late. I just wanted to say—"

Rima's dad answered the door. I stiffened, not the perfect person to ask about his daughter with. His eyes widened. "Nagihiko!"

"Uh, good evening, Mashiro-san. Is Rima-chan home?"

Sadness appeared in his eyes, opposed to the usual "disgust" I get for hanging around his daughter. Did I say something wrong? He sighed, "I'm sorry, Nagihiko."

His wife joined him moments later. "Isamu, who's there?" She saw me and like her husband, she became unhappy. "Nagihiko…" she trailed.

Why are they sad? Why is her dad sorry? What's the matter?

By now, Ikuto had joined my side. He peeked inside the house. "Hello, Mashiros. I'm Utau's older brother, Ikuto." They held the same grave expression on their faces. Ikuto nudged me. "Where is she?" he whispered.

I shrugged my shoulders. "They haven't said anything," I replied. I faced them. "Mashiro-san," I repeated. "Where's Rima-chan?"

They sighed and right as one of them was about to speak, a tiny voice made its way into the conversation. Her parents stepped to the side.

Rikka came down from the stairs. Surely, her little sister knows where she is! In her hands was a familiar stuffed rabbit… That's Rima's! I looked at her face and like her parents, who left, she had a frown and a tiny tear spilled from her eye. "Rikka, do you know where your sister is?"

She gave a slight nod. My breathing eased and I sighed in relief.

"That's good. Where?" I asked.

Rikka stared at me with her brown eyes and for a moment, I saw Rima in them. "Onee-san…" she choked out.

Ikuto and I exchanged a glance. He gulped. "The munchkin didn't—I mean, Rima didn't," he paused, "go to the magical land of sweets did she?"

Rikka suddenly became excited and we were caught off guard; we backed up. "They have that?"

I shook my head. "He was kidding. Rikka, can you tell me where Rima-chan is?"

"Oh, that." She became sad once more. "She's not in Tokyo, that's for sure."

Right as I was about to lose patience, that's when a thought struck me. She couldn't have, could she? It's impossible!

Ikuto must've been thinking the same thing because he placed a hand on my shoulder. I stood there feeling dumbfounded and miserable.

We fought the bitch for Rima in Language Arts, but it wasn't enough. I may have won against Saaya and be free, may have won everybody's acceptance of Namihiko and may have gained a couple new friends. Though I may have all those, I lost one thing, the most important girl to me.

I knew exactly where Rima was now. I fought and won the battle for love, but it doesn't mean anything because I was too little too late.

_To be continued…_

* * *

… Err, another _great_ chapter to put up today! It's like I purposely plan to put up the most intense chapters on my birthday, I swear. -.- Anyways… Yay, for my birthday! :D Hahaha. Like last year, if you want to have a "nice" talk with me about the chapter, wait until I have cake first! XD


	42. Too Little Too Late?

(Yua's POV)

The limo gradually stopped in front of my house. I snatched my backpack in my free hand prior to being halted. I rolled my eyes. "Yes?"

"Remember Yua, wardrobe fitting after school." I sipped my drink nonchalantly. "It won't be bad. You're having a photo shoot and you'll be modeling the newest designs."

"If it's not so bad, why don't you do it?" I snapped back. The only reasons why they were tolerable were because it was an excuse for me not to do something else or I always had Rima with me.

He sighed. "Sometimes, Yua, you can be—Oh, my god!" he unexpectedly shouted.

I jumped. "What?"

"I just remembered something." He snapped his fingers. "I can't believe I almost forgot," he muttered.

"Hiroshi, you can be so bi-polar sometimes," I stated. "No offense, by the way."

"Sorry for that ordeal. I should let you go inside now. Be sure though that you _two_ are at the studio at five sharp." He opened the car and I got out. He handed me my bag and shut the door. He rolled down the window. "Five sharp!" The car drove off.

I raised my eyes, but eased. No need to worry about it now, I guess. What did he mean by 'you two' though?

I faced my house and inserted the gate code. I had to get a gate installed ever since paparazzi and other random, strange people showed up on my property. The gate unlocked and I walked through.

At the front door, I struggled to get the keys out of my pocket while holding my bag and drink. I finally got the key into the lock. The door swung, hitting an indoor plant. I cringed as it made a sound.

I heard my dad. "Yua, don't tell me you broke another plant!" he hollered.

I examined it and breathed a sigh of relief. "No, it's good." I shut the door and was about to drop my backpack, but I saw there were already multiple bags of different shapes scattered everywhere.

My parents came to greet me as they descended the stairs. "Yua, there you are," my mother hugged me. "How was the studio?"

They led me to the living room. I was still drinking my special treat. "It was okay, except Hiroshi was acting strange when he dropped me off." Now it was my parents' turn to behave like him. "What's going on? Should I be worried? Am I going to like this? You're not having a baby are you?" I shouted.

My mom sighed. "No. Honestly, Yua, you have the craziest imagination."

"What is it then?"

My dad stepped up. "Those bags you saw at the front door belong to a friend who's sleeping over."

Oh, my bad. "Whoops. Which of your friends?"

They exchanged a look. "It's one of _your_ friends." With that, they left me standing there.

I swear, today has been…

Obviously the people I know have lost it.

I threw my bag onto the couch before going to the kitchen for a snack. My hand immediately felt for the switch on the wall, but surprisingly, they were already on. My eyes widened seeing that someone was sitting on one of the kitchen stools. I removed the straw from my mouth.

It couldn't be, could it?

The person had sunshine hair drawn into a bun. Suddenly, they jerked a little, a small giggle followed afterwards. "You know," she started, "you were never this late from the studio." She rotated in the chair. "Hey, Yua-tan!" she greeted, jumping down.

Shocked, I released my drink, causing it to splatter.

I screamed and ran forward. "Rima!" I gave her a hug and she returned. I backed up when I was squishing here. "What are you doing here? Are you on break or something? Did you miss me? Did your parents abandon you?"

She flicked me in the face. "And you say I ask too many questions. I swear Yua, you have the weirdest mind." I frowned. "I'm just kidding." She coughed, "Maybe."

"Thanks, Rima, I feel so loved," I remarked as I crossed my arms over my chest.

She giggled and gave me another hug. "Yeah, you are. If it wasn't for Kirishma-kun having brothers, I'd…" I glared at her. "I'm kidding. Geez, Yua, you could never take a joke." She retreated. "Anyways, to answer your questions: No. Yes. And what the hell! Of course not!" She threw her hands in the air.

I laughed nervously. That one just slipped. I put a hand behind my head. "If you're not here on break, then why are you-"

She narrowed her eyes as if it was the simplest thing in the world. At last, she sighed and yanked on my hand. "Can we go to your room?"

I agreed. We grabbed our things and went upstairs. As soon as I opened the door, Rima dumped her stuff on my bed and went for my stash of Pocky. I blocked her from it. "Not so fast, missy. Why are you in Kyoto?"

"I missed you, Yua," she smiled.

"No, seriously," I pouted.

She wagged a finger in the air and walked over to a chair. "I actually did miss you and Kirishma-kun and my other friends at Briar Wood Prep. But if you remember from the web chat weeks ago, that's why I'm here." She plopped on a seat.

Thoughts were racing in my mind as I tried to recall our conversation. That was the same night Rima told Kirishma about her choice to move and both of us her deciding factor…

I dropped to my knees in front of her. "You better be joking, Rima." She shook her head. "Are you sure you're not just messing with me?" She kept shaking her head.

"I want to say that I'm kidding, but I'm not." My shoulders sagged and I frowned. I don't see how someone as carefree, cheerful and sweet as Nadeshiko is related to someone cold, distressing and heartless as Nagihiko. "I better explain."

I nodded my head frantically.

X.X.X.

_The next day_

I sat in the shade of a full-bloomed cherry blossom tree, watching with a tiny smile the students of Briar Wood Prep gather around Rima, giving her hugs and high-fives. I sighed recalling the reason she was here.

Rima was welcomed with some friends and people she barely knew; they just kept coming and going. I was too busy observing the scene that I hadn't noticed a group gathered around me as well.

"Morning, Yua-tan," Kirishma said, sticking out a hand to help me up. "What's the fuss about?"

"Yeah, we got here and—BAM! There's this huge commotion!" one of his basketball buddies declared.

I debated what to do. "Uh, Kirishma-kun, can we talk over there?" I pointed.

His friends and he had a worried expression. "Everything alright? You're never like this in the morning, unless Hiroshi-san makes you get up early for something."

I brought myself out of that mood. I breathed in and out until I was good. "Yeah, we just need to talk over there," I repeated.

His friends took the hint and went to investigate the huge gathering while Kirishma and I discussed things. "Yua-tan, what's up? What's with that group?"

I stayed quiet. I'm not sure if I should tell Kirishma; it'd be better if Rima told him herself…

My thoughts started to drift away, that is until Kirishma waved a hand in my face. "Did you hear me?"

I snapped. "Duh, I heard you. I don't think I should tell you right now though."

He narrowed his eyes. "You said you wanted to talk. What did you need to tell me?" I avoided his gaze. "Yua-tan?" I turned in the opposite direction. "Sakurai-san!" I pretended not to hear him. "Yua, you have—"

"Dude, Fuyuki, guess what!" Thank you, Kirishma's team!

He faced me. "I'm not done pestering you yet. What is it?"

The three guys wore big grins on their faces. "Be prepared man." They paused and faced the group. "Rima-girl's back!"

I saw his expression change from 'confused' to 'excited' to 'shocked.' He spun his head. "Yua-tan, did you know about this?"

I face-palmed before flicking him in the forehead. "Now do you see why I was acting like moody earlier?"

He rubbed his forehead. "No, is she on break or something?"

His friends and he didn't understand. "Why were you acting like that, Yua? Are we missing something? Care to explain?"

Their faces approached mine. I'm not going to explain. It's Rima's business; she can tell them if she wants. I can't believe Kirishma forgot already.

Just when I was about to spill a tidbit, Rima emerged from the crowd and approached us. She hugged Kirishma from behind. "Hi, Kiriri-kun," she smiled.

His friends and I snickered. He chuckled. He rotated, giving her a hug as well. "Nice to see you again, Rima-chan. What brings you back at Briar Wood?"

Rima and I made contact when no one was paying attention. She tilted her head to the side confused as I shook my head. She understood.

She backed up from the hug and took several steps backwards to face us and the crowd that was still there. "May I have everyone's attention?" It got silent. "Thank you. You're probably wondering why I'm here, right? I bet you think I'm just visiting, right?" Everyone nodded. "Well, actually, when I was in Tokyo, I missed all of you. I realized I grew up with everyone, why not graduate with everyone?" She paused. "In short, starting today, I'll be attending Briar Wood Prep."

The crowd and Kirishma's basketball buddies cheered. "Party time!" Rima laughed at their reaction.

Kirishma and I on the other hand, exchanged looks. He mouthed one word; I knew what it was. I sadly nodded. He frowned, finally knowing why Rima was here.

The rest of the school day went on. After the event, everyone was surprisingly eager to learn—they raised their hands to ask questions, they barely talked and would volunteer whenever possible. This hasn't occurred since Rima left months ago. She's the jewel of Briar Wood Prep.

During the day, I took her to visit her old teachers and to the office to see the secretaries, counselors and the headmaster, who asked her to be council president again. I was somewhat happy she agreed. Now, I have more time for my career and Kirishma can be basketball captain.

The thing that sucked about it was her first "duty," which was to give Kirishma and me detention for making her late on her birthday. Abuse of power!

"Are you really giving us detention?" we complained as Rima organized her locker.

"Hold on a second." She whipped out her phone and a flash followed.

"Rima-chan, what's that for?" Kirishma questioned.

She showed the picture. "To remind you not to interfere or make plans behind my back or else you _will_ get the detention," she glared. We sighed in relief as she glanced at her phone. "Kirishma-kun, you better hurry. You don't want to be late to your first practice as basketball captain, do you?" Rima smiled.

He chuckled and headed for an exit. "Let's go then." Rima followed him. "Yua-tan, we'll be at the courts." He disappeared.

"Yeah, Yua-tan. When Hiroshi calls for the wardrobe fitting, call me. Until then, have fun doing whatever." She vanished also.

I stood where they left me. I saw them running through the window, a smile on Rima's face. Kirishma, also had a smile, but for some reason, it wasn't the same.

I walked through the empty hallway. I should be happy that Rima's back; truthfully I am. It just feels different to have her back.

I'd never tell her this, but I suppose what sucks the most about her accepting head council is that she_ really_ is here to stay and there's probably only one thing or person that could convince her otherwise.

* * *

(Rima's POV)

_Weeks later_

I clutched my blankets and pillows tightly. I tossed and turned in bed, but it was no use. A voice penetrated in my head and wouldn't stop. I sat up and thumped my head with my hand. Nothing. I sighed and fell back, hoping the voice would get tired and leave.

I don't know how long I was asleep, but the second time I woke up, I was having a nightmare. I screamed and rolled to the floor.

Yua and her parents came in asking if I was alright.

They would've believe me if this hadn't been happening since the second night I was in Kyoto. For some reason, while I'm sleeping, I hear a voice and end up having a nightmare.

Yua's parents offered to take me to a doctor, but I refused. Yeah, because there's a doctor's office open at – I glimpsed at the clock – three in the morning.

I managed to convince them that I just missed my parents and Rikka. Yua didn't believe it unfortunately. She thought it was something else.

It was only when I questioned what other thing it could be, she hesitated to press on. The three of them scurried out, leaving me and my thoughts. Yua was going to say something. I know she was.

I sighed and looked out the window. I guess I won't sleep then. That'll solve everything…

X.X.X.

_A few days later_

I came out of the lunch line after paying. I scanned the cafeteria for my friends. I caught them in the corner of my eye eventually. I hurried over, gripping the tray of food.

I sat down and my friends welcomed me.

"How's everyone's day going?" Yua asked, taking a bite of her sandwich. "Has anyone gotten their history test back? I failed!" We laughed at her reaction.

"Yua," I began, "how could you not know that Japan was in WWII, not WWI? That was when they bombed Pearl Harbor in Hawaii. Sometimes, you remind me of Kukai-kun," I joked.

My friends stared at me with confused expressions. Yua, across from me, tilted her head. "Rima, who's Kukai-kun? Is he a new student?"

I raised an eye. "Don't you remember him? He's Utau's boyfriend. You know that crazy auburn-haired boy you met when you had your concert in Tokyo? You met him!"

She shook her head. "What are you talking about? And why would I open up for a pop star that quit public school when her classmates found about her double identity?"

Unbelievable. How could she forget Kukai? Utau got kicked out of Seiyo? "Do you remember Tadase-kun, Utau or Nadeshiko?"

"Who are those people?" Hikari blurted next to me. "Are they for your next creative story?"

"No, they're my friends from when I lived in Tokyo." I shooked Yua a little. "Come on. You got to at least remember that asshole that broke my heart." Their eyes widened and some food went flying. "What?"

"When did you live in Tokyo? Kirishma-kun dumped you?" they shouted, loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear.

It was my turn to freak out. Too bad for Yua I was drinking water. One second I was drinking, the other it was all over her. She stood from the table and was going to give me a "hug."

Luckily, someone stopped her. "Yua-tan, what were you going to do to Rima-chan?" Kirishma asked, holding her back.

"She sprayed me with water and… and…"

Kirishma's got to know why Yua doesn't remember anything. "Kirishma-kun!"

He turned and kissed me on the cheek. "Someone's happy to see me, isn't she?" He faced Yua. "Yua-tan, if I release you, will you be nice?"

She promised and he let go. She got in his face. "Did you dump Rima? Because if you did, I'll be doing such illegal things to you. I know where you live, Fuyuki-kun!"

Kirishma put his hands out in defense. "Of course not. What made you think that? Rima-chan, are you dumping me?"

What the hell? What's going on? "How can I dump you when we're not even going out? Remember I told you when you visited me in Tokyo that I liked Nagihiko, well actually, you were the one who told me."

Yua and he were motionless; most of the cafeteria was too. The only moving people were a table of four in the back. One of them was a tall purple-headed boy…

Nagihiko?

I ran over. Those people immediately froze. They faced me and gasped. "It's Mashiro Rima-san."

I waved them off. "Yeah, I'm Rima." I pointed at Nagihiko. "Nagihiko, what are you doing at Briar Wood?"

He went from left to right, to behind him. Yes, I'm talking to you genius. He lifted his glasses. Since when did he wear glasses? "I'm sorry Mashiro-san to prove you wrong, but I've always attended this establishment."

I suddenly laughed. I got to admit it; this was a pretty funny joke. "Everyone, you can stop acting now. That was funny! No, seriously Nagihiko, what are you doing here? Did you chase after me? Why are you wearing glasses? And it's Rima-chan." I was face to face with him.

He turned away. "Mashiro-san, all your friends are watching."

"So what? What are they going to—" My table of friends and Kirishma's basketball team stood and headed toward Nagihiko. "Wait, what is everyone doing?"

Kirishma raised his sleeves. "We're just going to teach that nerd a lesson… For stealing my girl."

"I'm not your girl!" What is wrong with everyone today? Kirishma and Yua don't remember my friends. Kirishma sees Nagihiko as his enemy, not friend.

It's as if I never moved to Tokyo…

My eyes blinked and I watched the scene in front of me. Kirishma threw a punch at Nagihiko. He fell to the ground in front of me, his glasses flying.

"Rima-chan, move. One more hit and I won't have any more competition!" I scanned the crowd as they chanted Kirishma's name.

"Shut the hell up!" I yelled. I bent down to my knees and rested Nagihiko's head on top. "What's the problem with all—Actually, the two of you know." My eyes directed at Kirishma and Yua. "How could you not remember my Tokyo friends? Why are you doing this to him?" They frowned.

"Rima-chan…"

"No, let me finish!"

"Rima, that wasn't us," Yua stated.

"Rima-chan…" Wait, a second. That's the voice from my dreams.

"If it isn't you then…" I gazed at my friends. They shook their heads.

"Rima-chan…"

I finally looked at Nagihiko. "Nagihiko?"

"Rima-chan, I actually do like you, but you left me…" he muttered before his eyes shut. My hands got shaky.

"Nagihiko?"

"Mashiro-san."

"Nagihiko, say something!" I shouted at him, forgetting those around me.

"Mashiro-san!" A loud snapped filled the air.

My eyes shot open and my head raised from the desk. "What? What happened? Where am I?"

Laughter was heard as I studied my surroundings. I was in a classroom. I gazed into the eyes of my sensei. I gulped. Crap. "Thanks for finally joining us, Mashiro-san. I've been saying your name for the past thirty minutes with no response. I will not tolerate sleeping during my class, understood? If not, I might as well send you to the headmaster."

"I understand, Tanaka-sensei." She lifted the ruler, slapping it against her palm as she went to the front of the room. She resumed class.

I slumped in my seat, embarrassed. Not sleeping for five days has affected me. I'll try and get sleep tonight. At least I know whose voice it is that plagues my dreams. I'm guessing I can't sleep because of Nagihiko.

That's great! Not.

I felt a poke in my head suddenly; I rotated. "Rima-chan, are you alright? Did you have a dream?" Kirishma whispered.

"More like a nightmare," I replied.

"Yua-tan told me that you've been having nightmares ever since you got here. Doesn't that mean something? You must be tired."

I yawned. "Never better. I'll get sleep tonight, that's a promise." He didn't seem convinced. "Come on, Kirishma-kun, I'm fine."

"You know as much as I do that you don't mean it, but because I don't want you to get in trouble with Tanaka-sensei, I'll drop it for now."

"Thank you, Kiriri-kun." I turned back around. I wonder… "Hey, quick question. Do you know who Kukai-kun is?"

He laughed. "I guess I shouldn't be too worried if you're asking a question like that. And of course. How could I not know who he is? He's one of Fujisaki's friends at your school who's dating Hoshina-san. He's the captain of the soccer team and is afraid of squirrels. Let's not forget, he shares the pain of being the youngest of all boys like me," he groaned.

I giggled. "Thanks." I faced forward once more. I got out a paper and pencil to take notes. I released a sigh of relief.

It was only a dream.

X.X.X.

I covered my mouth as I let out a yawn. Yua and I exited the council office.

"Rima, you sure there's nothing wrong? Kirishma-kun said that you fell asleep during math and you almost did during the meeting today. This hasn't happened ever since—I'm not positive if this happened during the aftermath of your kidnapping— you got your stuffed bunny. It's like your guardian angel."

My jaw dropped. I grabbed Yua's hands and started jumping up and down. "Yua, that's it! My stuffed bunny! I was in such a rush to leave that day that I forgot him. No wonder I couldn't sleep. That solves everything!" I smiled.

Yua just had to ruin it. "Not really. Your bunny is six hours away. How are you going to get it?"

That's when I had a plan. I can't let Yua know though. "I'll have my parents send it over, that way your parents will believe that I do miss them and Rikka. I'll be getting sleep tonight though."

She giggled. "If you say so, Hunny-Bunny. I'll reschedule my recording session another day. Let's get boba!" she sang.

We exchanged a smile and we raced there.

X.X.X.

_The next morning_

While Yua was preoccupied in the bathroom, I went to find Kirishma. I found him at the courts shooting free throws with his team and some of my friends.

Amaya waved me over. "Morning, Rima-tan."

"Morning," I responded.

"Did you come here for some free throws?" She picked up a ball and shot it at the hoop. It missed. "That was practice."

I smiled. "Nah, I came here to ask Kirishma-kun for a favor."

He approached us when his name was said. He had a ball by his side. "How may I be of service, Riri-chan?"

I rolled my eyes. "Ha ha, funny."

"As long as you call me 'Kiriri,' I'll be calling you that."

"Okay, that's not why I'm here. I have a huge favor to ask you…" Our friends' eyes were on us. "In private."

I pulled him to the other side of the court.

"What do you need? I'm up for anything. Just don't tell me you need help hiding a dead body. I've been there, done that with Yua-tan."

"No, that wasn't what I was—What! On second thought, I don't want to know. Anyways, are your brothers busy this week?"

"I'm not sure. I'll have to ask them. Why?"

"I need one of them to drive me to Tokyo next week. Yua and I figured yesterday that the reason I was having nightmares was because I didn't have my stuffed bunny." That and I was slightly guilty about leaving Nagihiko. Like I was going to tell him that though.

"I don't know, Rima-chan. Shouldn't you ask Yua-tan or her manager? I don't trust any of my brothers driving you."

I sighed. "Alright, that's okay…" I turned away. In three… two… one… I whipped my head around and death glared him. "Ask them or I'll realize that all these years you were never really my friend and you only felt sorry for me." I started to fake-cry.

It was his turn to sigh. "Rima-chan, you always have the best guilt trips," he smiled a bit. "I'll ask them," he said in defeat.

I smirked. "Thank you. Can I see your phone?" He handed it to me. I went through all his contacts then handed it back.

"What did you do?"

"To make sure you don't tell anyone I'm going back, I deleted all your contacts from Tokyo."

He checked his phone. "Rima-chan!"

"Oh, and don't tell Yua. I know she'll plan something. You're going to be the only person who knows, so if Yua finds out, you'll need to start counting your blessings."

"Fine," he muttered.

"Thank you! What would I do without a friend like you, Kiriri-kun?" I grinned.

"I don't know, Riri-chan," he joked.

"I'll let you finish practicing. I better go find Yua. See you at lunch," I said as I was walking away.

Before I was out of hearing distance, however, Kirishma uttered something about a certain purple-head. I would've gone back, but decided to find Yua instead.

X.X.X.

_Next week_

**7:00 a.m.**

"Rima, I'm surprised you wanted to come to my photo shoots today, especially since you're not a morning person." Yua sounded suspicious as her costume designer combed her hair.

I pretended nothing was going on. "Don't be. After here, it's either: go with you to southern Japan or school and meetings."

The expression on her face showed she believed me. I smirked to myself. "When you put it that way, it makes sense."

"Sakurai-san, picture time!"

"That's my cue. Ready?" She smiled; I trailed behind. "You can watch over there, go wondering around or have food in the back. That's where Hiroshi is most of the time," she giggled. She went to the photographer and shook her hand.

I smiled, but it soon changed into a frown when I saw all the missed calls and messages from my friends from these past weeks. Should I really not tell them I'm headed there today?

I agreed. There's nothing that could make me go back… Well, there is one thing, but it won't happen.

I figured I could wonder around now. Right as I was about to however, I received a message from Kirishma's brother. Perfect timing!

I saw an exit a few feet away. As I was about to push the handle, a figure bumped and knocked me down. Two tiny thuds were heard.

"Rima, I'm so sorry," Hiroshi apologized. "I wasn't looking where I was going." He helped me up, sipping his tea. "Yua's taking her picture now, correct?" I nodded my head. "Good. Where are you heading?"

I thought of an excuse. "I actually didn't want to watch Yua take pictures all day, so I asked Kirishma to take me to school."

"That's fine. I'll be sure to inform Yua."

"Thanks Hiroshi. I better be going. I need to get dressed and grab my things." I felt on the ground for my phone. I slipped it into my back pocket. "Tell Yua, I'll be home around seven or eight this evening."

Hiroshi wasn't able to get his question out because I charged out the door. I went around the block and saw Kirishma's brother waiting. I hopped into the front seat. He grinned and said, "Morning, Goldilocks."

Everyone in Kirishma's family has a nickname for me, I swear! "Morning, Katsuro-kun," I grumbled, putting on my seatbelt.

"Where are we going? My 'lil bro wouldn't tell me."

"But you still agreed to drive me?" I asked shocked.

He seemed unfazed. "Of course. You and the little mermaid are close friends of my little brother. I never thought the squirt would have friends, let alone friends of the opposite gender."

I laughed. "We're going to—"

"Rima-chan, think things through!" somebody interrupted. We turned our heads to the backseat. Kirishma! "Do you seriously want to go without telling any of your friends or Yua-tan?"

"Whoa, Kirishma, how did you get into the back seat? Shouldn't you be getting ready for school?"

"If two of my best friends aren't going, then I'm not, especially since one of them is lying about their true feelings about—"

"Shut up!" I yelled. Kirishma and I were face-to-face glaring at each other.

"So where to?" Kirishma's brother repeated.

I sat in the chair and crossed my arms. "Tokyo."

"Just listen to her," Kirishma sighed in defeat.

"Tokyo? Okay." He started the car and I glanced at the time making sure we'd be there before school let out. "We'll be there by noon."

"Uh, Katsuro-kun, it takes six hours to get there."

He smirked, "Not if you step on it."

"Step on it?" Kirishma and I questioned.

We knew what he meant when he accelerated on the gas pedal and we went flying.

X.X.X.

_Six hours later_

I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Rima-chan, we're here." I moved my head around and checked the clock. It was ten past noon.

"Yeah," I mumbled. I looked out the window to see we were going up my street. Then suddenly, the car stopped. I faced the driver. "Why did we stop?"

"I don't think the car can make it the rest of the way. You two can go and I'll wait." He leaned back in the seat.

"Thanks, Katsuro-kun." Kirishma and I got out. He lagged behind me because he was gazing at the trunk. "Kirishma-kun, take a picture; it'll last longer. Hurry!"

"What's the rush? We have three hours before school gets out and you said last night that your parents and Rikka won't be home until this afternoon."

"Good point." We slowed down.

When we arrived at my porch, I snatched the key from under the mat. I stuck it in the keyhole and the door swung open.

We entered the house, shutting the door behind us. "Kirishma-kun, you can keep guard downstairs… On second thought, you can have lunch in the kitchen or something."

"Alright. I'll be here if you need me."

I watched him go to the kitchen prior to going upstairs. At the top step, I noticed Rikka's door moving back and forth. I went to check it out. When I placed my hand on the doorknob, the door pulled me forward. Then, I went backward. I released my grip and peered inside.

I saw Rikka's windows were wide open; the slight breeze was blowing the door. I lowered both of them and finally went to my room. I stood in front of the door, sighing. I twisted the doorknob open, but it was locked. I searched the hall for my spare key.

When it was unlocked, I kicked the door open, making a karate kick sound. I inched forward and looked around. Everything was pretty much the same since I only took the most important things.

My eyes traveled to the window bench where my bunny was sitting. I ran over and picked it up. "Hunny-Bunny!" I grinned. "Now I can finally stop having nightmares about…" my eyes drifted out to Nagihiko's window. "Nagihiko," I mumbled.

Right when I rotated to go join Kirishma downstairs, my door shut was shut. My head snapped up and I let out a scream. I panicked in the inside.

"If it isn't the one who got away. Or should I say the one who thinks she'll get away." Nagihiko smirked.

I was speechless. When I could finally talk I shouted, "What are you doing here?"

"I would ask you the same, but I already know why." He came forward and sat on my bed. I bit my lip. "How was Kyoto, Rima-chan? Why are you back?"

I frowned. "I only came here to get my bunny. I like it there better than here."

"Is that so? Then why were you having nightmares about me?" I snapped my fingers. The moment I see Kirishma, I am strangling his neck. Nagihiko narrowed his eyes. "Rima-chan, you just said a few seconds ago."

Oh, whoops. "That's right." Nagihiko relaxed on my bed, so I thought I could make my escape. "I'm going now…" I bolted for the door. Nagihiko beat me to it.

"Nice try, Rima-chan. You're not leaving until you listen."

"Listen to what?" Shouldn't you be at school? According to my clock, lunch doesn't start for another ten minutes!" I tried kicking him out of the way.

"Quit being so stubborn. I'd tell you if you stop; it's something worth hearing."

I stopped and sat on my bed with my arms around my bunny's head. "Try me." It got silent. Yup, I needed to hear awkward silence. "If you're not going to say anything, can I leave? How did you know I was going to be here anyways? Where are the others?"

He shook his head and ignored my questions. "I was somewhat surprised to hear you were having nightmares about me because I've been having ones about you." He hovered over me. "Can I sit?" he motioned for the empty place next to me.

I directed him at my computer chair. "There." He brought it over. I rolled my eyes. "What was this dream of yours?"

"It was strange. I was in the cafeteria with our friends and I asked where you were and they didn't know who I was talking about. It was as if you never moved here. At the end though, you appeared and a fight happens between you and… Nadeshiko, I think." He pondered.

My mouth dropped. That's the dream I had last week… It has to be a coincidence though.

"Anyways, I couldn't get you out of my head the whole time you were gone. None of us could. We couldn't believe you'd leave and not tell us."

"Really? You knew you were my deciding factor though. With the way you treated me the day of our projects, I knew I couldn't take it anymore."

"Rima-chan, I didn't do anything to you that day. It was Yamabuki-san's fault. We all called and sent you messages, but you never answered them. Were you that mad at us?" He looked at the ground.

"Not really the others, but mostly you. And I wasn't mad, I was more disappointed," I frowned and paused. "Exactly. You didn't do anything."

He gazed up now. "I'm truly sorry, Rima-chan. I should've stuck up for you sooner."

Sooner? He stuck up for me afterwards? I kept quiet to hear what else Nagihiko was going to say. I turned away from him.

"Please, hear me out," he pleaded. "Don't be stubborn," he added.

I glared at him. "Fine. Go."

"Rima-chan, I was a fool to let you get away and not realize what I had until I was too late." He pushed the chair. He went over to the center of my room; he gestured for me to follow his actions. "I don't know how to make things better between us. But I'll start with saying I'm sorry for everything. I know my attitude made you cry. It hurt you a lot. And after I sought for your forgiveness, you always gave it to me even if I don't deserve it and or keep hurting you. It might be difficult for you to believe, but I'm sorry. I never wanted to do that to you. I know this apology isn't enough to show what you mean to me, so I have something else to say."

I held a breath, wondering what he was going to say. Who told him I was here? "What is it?" I encouraged, now with a soft smile from his apology.

"The day I told you the truth about Yamabuki-san, I also confessed to you. It wasn't anything special, so I thought…" he trailed.

He confessed to me? I swear that day is a blur. "What? Are you going to confess to me now?" I teased lightly.

He nodded. "Just know afterward, if your heart truly belongs in Kyoto, I understand. It's your choice. Don't let me or anyone else influence you."

Too late for that. I slightly nodded.

"Still, I want you to know what you mean to me in case you decide to come back." He breathed in and took my hands. "Rima-chan, I've been meaning to say this for a while and I mean a while…" He paused and sweat dropped. "This is harder than I thought."

"Don't worry, go ahead," I smiled, hiding my impatience.

He breathed in again and retook my hands. It felt like the first day of our junior year before Kukai and Tadase attacked him.

"Rima-chan, I just wanted to say, love is the twinkle in your eye. A special smile, so bright, it's like a window straight to my heart. Your love always bring me to a special place, a magic place where I can't remember how I got there, but I never want to leave. The thought of you warms up my coolest evenings. Love is generous and forgiving. Love is patient and kind, most of the time," he chuckled. "But for me, love is you. Rima KusuKusu Mashiro, I'm not only in love with you. I, Nagihiko Rhythm Fujisaki _love _you."

We both smiled as he finished. He stared me right in the eyes as if he was signaling something. I nodded. He bent down as I stood on my tiptoes. Our eyes closed and while leaning forward until our lips met.

_To be continued…_

* * *

… Oh, my god. That was so cheesy! XD You got to love Nagihiko cheesy confessions though! Hahaha. Two more chapters to go!


	43. Everything Can Change

(Rima's POV)

After a couple minutes, Nagihiko and I backed up from each other. He stood straight and I landed on my heels. He was about to press his forehead to mine, but I pushed him, realizing what just occurred.

Nagihiko looked a taken back and confused. "Rima-chan, is something wrong?"

No, I shoved you because you smelt like raw fish… Yes, there's something wrong!

Nagihiko just apologized for the – I lost count. I accepted it again though. Then he confessed to me…

My face was heating up. Nagihiko was coming forward, until I stuck my finger and pointed at him. I screamed, "Nagihiko!"

He raised his eyes. "Hey?"

"Wha- Wha- What… Just happened?" I tilted my head.

Nagihiko chuckled. "Not the reaction or answer I was expecting. I guess it'll do for now."

"Excuse me?" I narrowed my eyes. "Why are you even—"

The door opened, interrupting my sentence. Kirishma burst in with food in his hands. "Rima-chan, are you okay? I heard you scream. Is your Hunny-Bunny not—" He dropped his food when he noticed Nagihiko. "Fujisaki!" He pointed a finger like I did. "What are you doing here? What's going on? How long have you been here? How—"

A beep halted his questions. Nagihiko sweat dropped. "Good to see you again, Kirishma-kun."

Kirishma examined his phone. When he was done, he shut it and stuffed it in his pocket. He retreated for the door. "Sorry. Forget everything I said. I'm going back to the kitchen."

Right as the door was closing, I stuck my foot out. "Kirishma-kun, you aren't leaving so easily. Who was the message from?" I dragged him into my room, shutting and blocking the door. Nobody's leaving until I get some answers. "Would both of you care to share with the class?"

Kirishma and Nagihiko exchanged a glance and took a step back. "Uh, what do you want to know?" I glared at them and inched closer. They put their hands out in defense. "Okay, okay!"

"I want to know how the hell Nagihiko knew I was in Tokyo and why Kirishma-kun dropped his questions after reading a text. Who blabbed?"

They yet again exchanged looks. "Should we tell her?" Kirishma asked.

"You think she'll believe us? Besides, shouldn't she know?" Nagihiko responded.

My left eye twitched. "You've got five seconds. I swear Kirishma-kun, if you told Yua, then you better learn to dig your own grave. And Nagihiko you better..."

Kirishma and Nagihiko whipped out their phones and showed them to me. I scanned the screens. My eyes widened when I saw something unexpected. "Rima-chan, you told us."

My jaw dropped when I saw my name and number. I quickly reached for my phone in my back pocket. When I pulled it out, however, I face-palmed. Instead of my slim orange phone, I had a heavy gray one.

Dammit. I grabbed Hiroshi's phone when I was in a hurry. How did I not notice the weight? That must've been what he was trying to tell me.

Yua must've found my phone and read the messages from my friends. She still found out and intervened even though no one directly told her. It's the curse of fate once again!

I observed Nagihiko and Kirishma in a relaxed conversation, knowing I wouldn't be doing anything illegal to them. I dialed my number into Hiroshi's phone, leaving my current spot and going into the bathroom.

Yua answered after three rings. "Ah, Riri, how's school? Do we have homework Wait! You can't possibly know that because you're not even at school! Instead, Rima, how's _Tokyo_?"

I frowned. "Yua, you know very well I didn't tell you because you'd do this! I didn't want Nagihiko to know I was in Tokyo!"

"Huh? That wasn't Nade… Oops," she said. "That message was meant for Nadeshiko since I figured Nagihiko wouldn't do anything to make you stay, but I sent it to him by mistake. Funny, right?" She laughed nervously.

I rolled my eyes. "I guess I'll let it go. And I'll tell you everything when I get back."

"Yay, because I have to get dressed now. By the way, how did you get there?"

"Katsuro-kun and Kirishma-kun."

"Lucky! Road trip without me," she sighed.

"Yua, don't complain. You're on a plane tip," I stated. "Anyways, I've got to go. Nagihiko and Kirishma-kun are probably why I'm in the bathroom. But before I go, I'll tell you more later, but Nagihiko, um, he…" I debated whether to tell Yua. I ended up doing it. "Nagihiko confessed to me."

I hurriedly hung up before I went deaf. I laughed lightly giggled as I exited the bathroom.

Nagihiko was sitting in my desk chair while Kirishma was on my window bench. "It's about time. What were you doing in there?"

"Oh, hush," I snapped. "I was talking to Yua." I sat on my bed. "So…" I started, hoping someone would fill in the awkward silence.

I raised my head to Kirishma. "So Rima-chan, are you coming back here or staying in Kyoto?"

My head shot up. I totally forgot about that. I remained calm. "Why do you ask?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kirishma declared. "Now that Rimahiko technically exists, what are you going to do? You can't just leave poor Fujisaki!"

Rimahiko? "I _technically_ didn't answer."

Nagihiko rotated in the chair. "Oh, please, Rima-chan. We both know what you're going to say," he smirked.

I bit my lip, remembering that day in Language Arts. "Fine," I admitted. "I accept your confession—Wait, what about the bitch?"

"Yamabuki Saaya?" Kirishma questioned.

I nodded. "Aren't you dating her? Aren't you afraid of your cross-dresser secret being exposed?"

Kirishma raised his eyes at Nagihiko. "You were a cross-dresser?" Nagihiko nodded and gave me a glare for telling him. "It's alright, Fujisaki. My brothers tried to make me cross-dress when I was younger."

I remember that! I grinned evilly.

"Can we go back to the wicked witch?" I demanded.

Nagihiko smiled. "I wouldn't worry about her. After you left, crazy shit went down and we _all _revealed our secrets, including Lulu-chan, Amu-chan and I. We chased Yamabuki-san out of school for a week and then she was gone for another week after coming for three days. I'm not sure why though." He put a finger on his chin.

I don't believe it. "I'll believe it when I have proof."

"I knew you were going to say that." Kirishma and I watched as he pulled a CD and laptop from his backpack. He looked up. "If you want to see it, you better come here." Kirishma and I joined Nagihiko's side to watch it. "Luckily, Lulu-chan filmed this."

The three of us saw Saaya get taken down one by one by the people in our class and Ikuto, Kairi, Utau and Yaya. A smile made its way on my face when Nagihiko said his secret.

Nagihiko smiled also and shut his laptop. "There you have it. I'm positive you won't have any more problems with her, but if you do, I'll be there for you from now on."

Kirishma grinned. "Rima-chan, what are you going to do?" he repeated. "Yes, everybody at Briar Wood would miss you, but your parents and everyone here misses you too. I'm sure Fujisaki won't mind your decision like Yua and me. We just want it to be the right choice where you'll be happiest." He paused. "And could you make it quick? My brother's getting pissed waiting."

I got up and scanned over both of them, pretending to decide. I already knew what I was going to choose. I hope they will understand. "I'm—"

"Onee-san!" The three of us jumped and turned toward the door. Rikka stood with tears – hopefully, happy ones– in her eyes. She tackled me to the ground. "Onee-san, I missed you so much!"

I glimpsed at the door seeing Hikaru and my mom.

I faced Nagihiko and Kirishma. "Let me guess, _I_ told Rikka?"

The two boys laughed as my mom and Hikaru stayed by the door smiling.

X.X.X.

_A week later_

"Remember Rima-chan," Yua started, "don't forget to call, text, e-mail, web chat as often as you can." She paused. "Ooh, and make sure to visit!"

I nodded as we carried my bags to my room. "You can count on that. Thanks again, Yua."

"No problem." She smiled. "I think Kirishma-kun's getting the last of your bags from the car." She lay on my bed. "Though it was only a few months, I'm going to have to get used to you not living at my house or going to Briar Wood Prep."

I softly smiled as we unzipped through the bags to put my things away.

If it isn't obvious, I'm back in Tokyo and as of tomorrow, I'll be attending Seiyo High again. I'm going to miss Briar Wood Prep though. The day after Kirishma and I came to Tokyo, I broke the news to the school during a school assembly.

They were sad at first. Later, they cheered up and said that even though they'd miss me, they wanted what's best for me— to be happy. The next day, we skipped school and threw a party, which I knew about this time.

Yua and I finished putting everything away. I threw the now empty bags in the hallway. I faced her. "You said Kirishma-kun was getting the bags. Where is he?"

In moments, steps were coming up the stairs; Kirishma came into view. "It's about time," Yua said irritated.

He eyed her. "Says the one that carried the least amount of and weight of bags." He ignored Yua and apologized to me. She retreated into the room, pouting.

"Don't worry. Are there more bags downstairs?"

"Nope, it's all taken over. Somebody showed up and offered to help." Kirishma moved aside to reveal the helper.

"Geez, Rima-chan, what do you have in these bags? Rocks?" Nagihiko smirked.

"Ha ha, very funny." I let them inside my room, ordering them to put the bags on the floor; Yua and I organized the rest of my things. When we finished, my mom called us for a snack. Kirishma and Yua went ahead; Nagihiko and I stayed behind. "We better go downstairs before Yua and Kirishma-kun eat all the food. Trust me, I know them well enough to know, they would." I continued to ramble. "Since Yua has to watch what she eats on the weekdays, she'll pig out today on a weekend. And Kirishma-kun's deprived of food because of his three older brothers—"

Nagihiko bent down and kissed me on the cheek.

I stared at him. "What was that for?"

He smiled. "Nothing." He walked ahead. I grumbled, mumbling insults. As the bottom, he stopped and rotated. "Thanks for coming back to Tokyo, Rima-chan."

I let out a tiny giggle. We made our way to the kitchen. I was amazed because Kirishma and Yua weren't going crazy with the snacks; Rikka and Hikaru were. Rikka grabbed Nagihiko's hand and sat in his lap. Hikaru was already sitting in Yua's. Kirishma sat on the opposite side in a defensive position.

I bet he remembers when Hikaru and Rikka tied him up. I snickered at the thought.

"Onee-san! Come here!" She grinned and offered some snacks.

I smiled, thinking I made the right decision.

X.X.X.

_The next day_

"Rima, did you call the office to get your records back in check?" my mom asked as she was making her lunch.

"Of course, Mama." That was actually a lie. I figured if I did, Nadeshiko would see that I was back. Yesterday, Nagihiko said that no one had a clue I was in town. I wanted to surprise them. "Anyways, I'm off to school." I snatched my bag.

"Have a good day at school. Say 'hi' to Nagihiko for me," she winked.

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Yeah." I walked outside in time to see my dad giving Nagihiko a lecture. I stood on the porch.

When they noticed me, my dad retreated. "Remember what I said, Nagihiko." He nodded. My dad jumped into his car. "Bye, Rima. See you later." I joined Nagihiko's side when he drove off.

"What was that about?" I asked confused.

Instead of being freaked like usual, Nagihiko was smiling. "Nothing to worry about. Shall we go to school?" He offered his hand.

I slipped mine into his. "Alright, but I'm not bailing you out on anything." We began our walk. "The others don't know I'm back yet, correct?"

"Correct. This should be interesting," he chuckled.

"Oh, it will be," I smirked. "I have an idea."

X.X.X.

_After school_

I landed on the couch, tired. I shot up for a moment to glare at Nagihiko chuckling.

He simply dismissed it. "Now Rima-chan, when you had your plan in mind, did you think it'd work?"

I thought a while. "Nope." He was about to laugh again, but I kicked him. "Hey, you aren't the one who got mobbed!"

"Actually, Rima-chan, I did. While the school chased you down to welcome you back, our friends attacked me. Believe me; I'd rather have the whole school than Ikuto and Kukai sit on me and refuse to get up until I explain everything. Stop complaining." He playfully punched me.

I rolled my eyes. "By the way, don't you have basketball practice?"

"Nah, the season's over. We have off-season practice, but my team mates told me to skip it. What about council?"

"Your sister said she could handle everything and gave me a day off . I also have to baby-sit Rikka and Hikaru when they get here." I sat up. "Why did they want you to skip?"

He smirked. "Isn't it obvious, Rima Hunny-Bunny?" I threw a pillow at his head. "Oww, Rima-chan that actually hurt! What did they teach you at Briar Wood Prep?"

"Stuff," I narrowed my eyes. "Anyways," I began, wanting to change the subject, "I'm hungry."

"And?"

"Go make me something, purple-head."

"Why me? You have hands and feet," he testified.

"But I'm tired," I frowned and started to fake-cry.

He laughed. "Wow, I haven't seen those in a while." He came over and wiped them away. "I'll go, but I want something in return." He leaned forward until I pushed a nearby magazine to his face.

"After I get my food," I proposed.

"Demanding, much?"

"Take it or leave it," I smiled innocently. He rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen. I'm going to use that more often. While Nagihiko was in the kitchen, I clicked the TV on. I flicked through the channels for something interesting.

I settled on a channel, though it was boring— I was getting lazy scrolling. I laid my head on the couch watching the show until I received a new message. I grabbed my phone on the table and read it. Lulu, Amu, Yaya and Utau were wondering if I wanted to go shopping at the mall.

I rejected the offer, saying that Nagihiko was over and I had to baby-sit. Seconds later, I got a reply from Utau herself. I blushed after reading it and threw my phone on another couch. Oh, my god, Utau.

I returned to the TV once I recovered. The program was starting to bore me, so I flashbacked to earlier today.

I was kind of happy my plan to pretend to be someone else failed because when everybody found out I was back, let's just say it was like going back to Briar Wood Prep but two times that.

We were in music class. Ikuto had called me to his desk to inform me of the class procedures. Somehow I ended up shouting that I was back. Nadeshiko walked up and removed my glasses and wig. The class went hectic. I was sure that Tsukasa was going to come in at any moment from complaints of the other teachers.

Their celebration was hold, for there was one person who wasn't _as _delighted to see me. She sat on the opposite side from where I was standing. Her red locks were pushed to the side, revealing her green eyes. For the first time since I met her, her eyes showed a sense of sorrow and guilt.

Right as she stood, everyone went into a defensive position in front of me. Ikuto even informed her that if she said or did anything, he'd literally drop kick her out of the class. As much as I wanted to see that, I made everyone move.

I walked up to Saaya. For the longest time, we stared at each other in silence. When nobody could take it, they yelled insults at her. Again, I saw the pain in those eyes. I shushed everyone. Instead of copying the actions of the class, I took a different approach. I calmly told Saaya things that were on my mind. I even mentioned the day I left months prior. At the end, I thanked her, forgiving her. Unexpectedly, she ran out the room, not before I saw the hurt in her eyes vanish and fulfillment appear.

I wondered what I missed when I was gone. After that though, my friends hugged and welcomed me back, even Lulu, who I had forgiven for doing what she did also. It served a purpose after all.

When my welcoming ceremony was over and we went back to our seats, Ikuto continued his lesson, only to be interrupted by his little sister walking in and spotting me.

At break, the rest of the school greeted me, especially Kukai who slapped me on the back so hard I fell to the ground, causing Nagihiko to get mad at him and telling everybody we were dating. And _that_ is where I ran for my life and the reason I'm tired.

After recalling that, the doorbell rang. I answered it; in came Rikka and Hikaru. They yanked on me demanding for food. I smirked. Nagihiko, you better be making enough for all of us.

I led them into the living room and made them watch TV. "Nagihiko's making something, just relax and watch cartoons. I'll check on him."

Rikka snatched the remote and changed it to a show about a ten-year-old boy on a quest to be the greatest master. He had what seemed like a mouse by his side, a girl with orange hair, who was holding an egg shaped creature and a dude with spiky hair.

The things Rikka watches. I raised an eye and went into the kitchen. Nagihiko's back was to me while he was using the stove. I took a whiff. It smelled familiar.

"Rikka and Hikaru are here and they're hungry too. There better be enough." I _am _demanding sometimes. But that's what Nagihiko likes about me, isn't it? "Nagihiko?" I moved closer.

"One sec." I saw a plate in his hand and a spatula in the other. He flipped something with the spatula and plopped it on the plate. He put the spatula down and faced me. That's when a smile grew on my face. "I'll make more for them, but these are you. Eat while they're still warm."

He handed me the plate of red bean pancakes. "How did you know these were my favorite?" I questioned, about to dig in.

He chuckled. "I have my sources."

"Yua and Kirishma-kun," I answered blankly.

"Somebody won't let me have fun," he joked.

I smiled. I jumped off the stool and hugged him from behind. "Thanks," I mumbled. "I'm sorry for being so demanding and stubborn at times," I added.

Nagihiko stopped cooking to return the hug. "Of course, Rima-chan." He smiled, "Anytime you need or want anything, you can count on me." I pouted. He was making me feel bad. "Is something wrong?"

"Bend down," I muttered.

He raised his eyes before picking up what I was hinting at. "What was that, Rima-chan?" he teased.

I glared. "Don't make me say it again!" He laughed and did what he was told. As he lowered himself, I went on my tiptoes. We gave each other a quick kiss before going back to our original state.

"I really should do things for you more often," he smirked. I wonder if he hung out with Ikuto while I was gone because the way my mind translated it, it sounded slightly perverted.

"Funny," I mocked.

"I bet you put that in a perverted context."

"Shut up!" I ordered.

"I knew it," he laughed. I frowned. "Lighten up, Rima-chan. I'm kidding." He leaned forward and gave me another kiss. He stood straight again and continued to cook.

"Sure, you are. Anyways, I better eat the…" My eyes traveled to the door. "Rikka and Hikaru, what are you doing? I told you to watch TV."

"We know, Onee-san, but this was interesting," Rikka countered.

I pointed. "Back to the living room before I tell Mom you broke her favorite vase yesterday."

Rikka eyed me. "You win for now, Onee-san." She pulled on Hikaru's wrist. "Let's go, Hikaru-kun."

When the door shut, I sighed.

Nagihiko kept cooking as he said, "And I thought my sister was the only one who did that." I laughed and attempted to help cook.

X.X.X.

_A week before graduation_

"I'll be there soon. Don't worry, I'll pick it up." I hung the phone up and finished getting ready. Utau was throwing Kukai an early graduation party since she had a concert in Hokkaido that week. I was somewhat pissed since I had to get there myself. It's not like Utau's house is nearby!

When I was done and about to leave my room, I received another call. I smiled hearing Yua's ringer. "Rima?" her voice sounded shaky.

"What's up, Yua? Everything okay"

"Yeah," she laughed nervously. "I just need advice for something." I raised my eyes. "I personally don't need the advice; it's for the anonymous advice column at school. When you left, the office found another person to be vice-president, so Kirishma-kun could stay basketball captain. That's beside the point…"

She was panicking. "Yua, you sure you're alright? You sound nervous."

"I'm fine! Anyways, they left the advice column to the council president and I need help with this letter. I called you because you'd be the best person to ask." She cleared her throat, "Help, please?"

"Okay, but make it quick. I have plans."

"No worries, this'll only take a minute. A second. A millisecond. Less than a—" I growled. "Sorry." She cleared her throat again. "The letter's by this girl who has two best friends, but then one of them moves, so she's left with her guy best friend. She thought she'd never fall for him, but she somehow does. She tried being nicer and hinting at him, yet he doesn't get it. She's not sure if she should forget about him and just be friends or risk their friendship and go for it?" She took a breath. "Now do you see why I need your help, Rima?"

That's a good question and somewhat familiar. "It depends. If she really does like this person, she should go for it, even if it means risking their friendship. In Kirishma-kun and my case, we waited too long before anything happened, so when something did happen, we were already over each other and it was awkward. Whoever that girl is needs to think things through and make her choice. Besides, what's the worst that can happen?"

Yua muttered something.

"What was that, Yua?"

"Oh, nothing!" she sang. "Thanks for the advice, Rima. I'll let you get back to what you were doing." She hung up.

My eyes blinked. I shoved the phone into my pocket and went downstairs in time to see my dad coming home. "Dad?" I questioned. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Hey, Rima, I'm not going to be working for a few weeks."

My eyes widened. "Did you get fired?" I swear if this is because of Saaya, I'm going to kill her the next time I see her.

"Calm down, Rima. I didn't get fired." He reassured, "I was actually promoted to be president, but I declined it because it'd take away time with my family. Then I quit, but the company is still paying for the house. I'll be working for another company down the street from your school, which means I can visit you. They already gave me a couple weeks off to start."

I released a sigh of relief. "That's good. What about the other president? Why did they give you the job?"

"You're full of questions today," he joked. "He quit also since he's moving. I thought you'd know about this since his daughter goes… Went to your school. She started home-schooling after you got back. I'm not sure why they're moving, so if you have her number, you could call her. By the way, where are you headed?" He examined me from head to toe.

"Utau's house for Kukai's graduation party," I answered.

"Alright, have fun, Rima. Say 'hi' to your friends and Nagihiko for me. I'm taking a nap." He went into the living room.

I went out the door replaying the conversation. Saaya quit Seiyo and is home-schooled? That explains why none of us saw her after that day. Her paperwork was even removed from the records. They're moving? Why? What happened?

I pushed the thoughts aside recalling I had to pick up Utau's present at the sports store. Leave it to Kukai to want something from there. I continued my pace.

It was quiet and I was kind of happy that everybody was already there—I could take my time. I was walking until the silence was broken. I turned my head to the source. I saw a black van behind me.

I scrutinized it. Why does it look familiar? I shook my head and kept going.

After several blocks, it was still following me. It's a coincidence, right? I increased my pace. I spotted the sports store and rushed inside. I paid for Kukai's present under Utau's name. The cashier thanked me and I snatched the bag.

I cautiously exited the store and checked both ways. The black van was nowhere in sight. I sighed in relief and continued toward Utau's house but not before I peeked at some flowers.

It felt like someone was watching me from in the store, but I ignored it.

Moments later, I went on. I was passing an alley when something grabbed my arm. Before I could scream, a hand clamped over my mouth.

"If it isn't Kyoto's little genius, all grown up and ready to go… To her doom." There was evil laughter that I recognized. My eyes widened. "Hurry and get the car," the voice commanded. I tried to free myself. "You're not going anywhere. The first time you were lucky. This time, it'll be different."

Minutes later, the van appeared. I kicked the guy holding me and screamed, hoping someone would hear. The moment I did, he must've whacked me with something because everything went dark.

X.X.X.

_Sometime later_

When I came to, I woke up in a police car. I jumped. "Who are you? Where am I? What are those freaks?" I shouted.

He grinned. "Good, you're okay. I thought something worse occurred. Mashiro Rima, correct? I'm Officer Yamaguchi and you're in my car at your friend's house."

I glanced out the window and saw Utau's house. "How did you know I was going here?"

He handed me my phone. "Somebody named Nagihiko called. He told me to bring you here. I wouldn't worry about those freaks. I'm aware they tried to kidnap you when you were younger. We took them to prison and that's where they're going to stay once and for all. "

"How did you even find me?"

"Oh, yes. A girl your age followed the car and called us to their location. She was the one who saved you and told me to give this to you." He handed me a note with a small bump.

I looked from the note to the policeman. "What was her name?" I asked curiously.

He scratched his head. "She didn't say, but she said she was a friend of yours. Ruby red hair. Emerald green eyes. Ringing any bells? But," he pointed out the window, "you better go. I think a friend is waiting for you." Sure enough, Nagihiko was on the porch. "I'll call your house in a bit for a few questions. For now, enjoy. And don't worry about the sports bag, it's already inside. See you later." He let me out.

"Thank you so much."

"No problem, glad you're safe."

The car drove through the gates and off. I faced Nagihiko, who realized I got out. He stood there as I approached. I put on a smile, hoping he'd know nothing bad happened.

He had a frown nonetheless; he reached out for me. "Rima-chan," he began.

"I'm okay. You don't have to worry. The police officer said I should enjoy myself." I was going through the doors, but Nagihiko pulled me back. I growled. "Where are the others? I want a lawyer!" I joked.

He chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around me. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you. I was busy making snacks with Nadeshiko, Amu-chan and Lulu-chan. I know you were pissed. Utau-chan could tell when she called you to get Souma-kun's present. Will you forgive us?"

He gave me room then. "Maybe," I replied slowly. "But you're all making it up to me! I was almost kidnapped… _again_!" I shut my mouth quickly, cursing my outburst.

Nagihiko hugged me once more. "Sorry, Rima-chan." He planted a kiss on my cheek. "I'm so happy you're safe. It'd be a nightmare if I lost you. How did you escape anyways?" His eyes traveled to my hands. "What's that?"

I stared at the note prior to unfolding it. A white tulip gently fell. I picked it up and read the letter.

_Mashiro Rima,_

Since you're reading this letter, I entrust the police officer delivered it to you. I'll start off by saying that I'm glad you're safe. I was lucky I was in the area to see your situation. You're probably wondering who I am. You might wonder why I did what I did, considering our dreadful past. What I did was awful and hellish and I know in the bottom of my heart I'd never be able to forget those actions. I appreciate your forgiveness, however, the one I received on my last day at Seiyo. It meant a lot to me and I fulfilled my promise. I'm happy you returned to Seiyo even after what I did. I hope everything's good. Now you might be wondering why I left Seiyo after your acceptance of my cruel actions. Before I go into that detail, I'm sorry I risked your dad's job. That was wrong of me. I'm sure your dad has at least mentioned that my dad quit his job because we're moving. Prior to quitting, however, my dad needed to promote someone as president. I recommended your dad by saying that his daughter (you) is an exceptional student at school and that her dad (yours) was the same.

The day you left was the day I was "kicked" out of Seiyo for a week. During that time, I thought about what I did. For the longest time I was in denial, thinking I was right and everyone was stupid and wrong. I lashed out at my mom, who I hope is now in a better place. I remembered what Yamamoto told me that day, that I'm just a spoiled little rich girl who hates anybody that doesn't let me have it my way. After everything I went through, I don't want to be like that anymore. I want to change. I wrote you this letter to explain my situation and to apologize, though it's not enough. I didn't think I would save you from the same two people who kidnapped you before.

The white tulip attached to the note symbolizes the hope I have that you can forgive me. With what I did, that's not enough for you to forgive me. I hope one day, if we meet again, we can start anew and forget the things of the past. I hope we can be good friends. And I hope that I can change for the better, into a better person that no longer holds grudges and is angry. It's what my I promised my mom before she left this world, that and to learn the true feeling and meaning of forgiveness and love, which you showed me when I ran out of music class.

I'm sorry this letter is long, but by the time you read it, I'll be on my way to another city, hoping to change. Thanks for teaching me the error of my ways, Rima. Even though you might not consider me one, thanks for being a good friend. You deserved that spot on the news when we were younger and I'm positive Nagihiko _will _be happier with you. Once more, thank you for everything. 'Til next time.

_Yamabuki Saaya_

I finished reading and looked at Nagihiko. "Rima-chan, what does the note say?" He reached for it, but I stuffed it into my pocket.

"Nothing," I smiled. I yanked on his wrist, pulling him inside.

I pulled him through the house. "Wait, who saved you? Who is the tulip from?" he asked getting protective.

I stopped and faced him, an even bigger smiling on my face. I peeked at the white tulip in my other hand. "Just a friend."

X.X.X.

_A week later_

I sat at my laptop searching random things due to boredom. When suddenly, I received a web chat request from Kirishma. I accepted it. He appeared on the screen in seconds.

I smiled. "Kiriri-kun," I exclaimed.

He gazed up from his phone. "Riri-chan," he responded.

I giggled. "How are you? Why did you want to web chat?"

"Uh, Rima-chan, has Yua-tan called you? Has she said anything about me?"

"Why?" I questioned suspiciously.

"I swear Yua-tan's… Impossible!" He fell back in his chair. "Ever since you went back to Tokyo, she's been super nice to me. She laughs at all my 'jokes.' She hates them! _ I_ don't even think they're funny! She even found a replacement for council vice-president so I could keep the basketball captain position. Did I do anything bad?"

"Let me get this straight, you're freaking out because Yua-tan's being nice to you?" I eyed him.

"Good point. I didn't say that I didn't like it, but it's just weird for her. We always get into silly arguments and then fight about it. A few days ago when we went out with a couple of friends, we had a fight, but suddenly she drops it and says that I was right. She never does that! And yesterday when we were working on our project, she usually sits and does barely any work, claiming she's tired, yet instead she helped me with everything." He finished his vent.

"Kirishma-kun, I say this because I care: Relax! Take a chill pill. So what if Yua-tan's been extremely friendly? Like you said, it's a_ good_ thing. Anything else you need to get off your chest?"

I sat bored as he took time to reply to his phone. "Yes. The real reason I asked you is because you and Yua-tan I can totally trust. Though I couldn't go to Yua-tan for obvious reasons. I knew I could count on you. I have a theory…" he trailed.

"What's your theory? That you're over-reacting," I joked.

"Nope. This may be totally weird and wrong that— Don't tell Yua-tan, by the way." He pointed a finger. I rolled my eyes. "I think… I think Yua-tan's getting revenge on me. She's being nice to trick me."

I glared. "I seriously think you're over-reacting," I sighed. "If she's planning some revenge on you, then why don't you just ask her through the anonymous advice column? What does she even need revenge for? Did you piss her off or something?"

Kirishma's remained unfazed. "Anonymous advice column? We don't have one."

My mouth dropped. "Yeah, you do. Yua-tan called asking for some advice help. She said it was part of the council president's duty."

"That's weird. We were going to, but Yua-tan doesn't have enough time to be a model, singer, student, council president and an advice giver. She was probably just asking for advice on something she was too embarrassed to say directly. She_ would_ do that." He smiled.

That's when a thought struck me. I stared at Kirishma for a while in silence. How could I be so stupid? That story she told me was about us! I face-palmed.

"Everything good?" he questioned worried.

I smirked. "Everything's perfect. Thanks, Kirishma-kun."

His eyes rose. "N-No problem, Rima-chan. What exactly did I do?"

I waved him off. "Don't worry about it. You'll probably see soon enough." He nodded as he went back to his phone. "Who are you texting anyways?" I asked.

"Yua-tan. She's asking what the homework is." I smirked again. This will be fun. He released the phone. "Another reason I requested was to give each other the weekly update. What's happened in Tokyo in the past week besides your kidnapping?" he frowned.

"Let me guess, Nagihiko told you."

I turned my head to his window. I'll get that purple-head. I sighed. "Where to begin…"

X.X.X.

_The next morning_

I sat in my living room waiting for Nagihiko's call. Rikka was coloring in her book, watching TV. I was bored until I remembered something. I smirked and scrolled through my contacts to 'Yua.' Three rings went by; then she answered. "Rima?" She was surprised.

"Oh, hey, Yua. How are you?"

She paused. "Uh, Rima, I can't talk now. I'm kinda busy. Can you call me later?" she whispered.

"I'm sure you can spare some time out of your busy life to talk to me."

She sighed. "Okay. Hurry. What did you need?"

"I have a question. It's about the letter you received for your advice column." I felt her stiffen on the other end. "Did the person leave a signature on the letter?"

"Rima, can we not talk about that here? I'm in the middle of an—"

"Aww, come on, Yua! What was the name?" I paused. "Was the name by any chance… Wonderful Singer?" I smirked. Yua let out a gasp and a small squeak. "I knew it, Yua! _You _were the one asking the advice. Why didn't you just directly ask me? Instead, you made up an anonymous advice column."

"How did you know about that?"

"Kirishma-kun," I stated innocently.

She snapped her fingers and cursed. "Oh, Yua. Why didn't you tell me you liked Kirishma-kun? That's so cute!"

"Yeah, I'm going to have to call you back later, Rima." There was a beep on her end.

Though I thought she hung up, I still had to shout out, "Yua Cecil Sakurai, admit you made up the anonymous advice column and that you like Kirishma-kun!"

In a second, my voice echoed. I heard a group of gasps. "Yua, how come I heard myself? Why do I hear other people around?"

As she groaned and complained that her life was over, Rikka told me to look at the TV. It was there that I saw Yua sitting on a couch opposite an interviewer.

"Yua, are you doing a live interview?"

"Uh, huh."

"Instead of hanging up, you accidentally hit the speaker button, didn't you?"

"Uh, huh."

"Everybody heard what I just said?"

"Uh, huh."

"Do you think Kirishma-kun was watching?"

She face-palmed and the interviewer across from her looked directly into the camera. "Ooh, a revelation we have here. Kyoto's very own Sakurai Yua crushing on someone. Kirishma-kun, if you're watching this, you should make your move. Shouldn't he, Sakurai-san? You've got to thank your friend on the phone." She winked.

Yua's face was completely red. "I'm going to thank her alright." I hung up the phone. She stood and pointed a finger at the camera. "Rima KusuKusu Mashiro, how dare you hang up on me? After this interview, I am personally going to visit you and—"

I clicked the TV off.

Rikka mumbled, "Onee-san, be afraid. Be _very_ afraid." She skipped out of the room with her book.

That didn't go the way I expected. I didn't have time to dwell on it because Nagihiko told me to go to his house. I hollered to my parents. "I'm going!"

I made my way to Nagihiko's house. Baaya greeted me at the door and ushered me to Nagihiko. He was sitting on a couch reading a book. He saw me and put it down.

He smirked. Why is he smirking?

"My, Rima-chan, you're a blabber mouth aren't you?"

He motioned for me to sit down before he explained. He pulled my legs over his lap. "What are you talking about? How long have you been here?"

"I got home in time to see you spill the beans on Yua-chan's interview or should I say your confession from Yua-chan to Kirishma-kun with love," he smirked again.

My jaw dropped. "You saw that!" He laughed. I flicked him and he stopped. "That's not funny! Yua's going to kill me! Some boyfriend you are! And why did you tell Kirishma-kun about the kidnapping?" I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh, that," he said nervously. "That slipped out. But Rima-chan, you actually think Yua-chan's going to hop on her jet and murder you? Would she do that to her best friend? You probably helped. Maybe Kirishma-kun likes her too. Sometimes guys are good at hiding their feelings."

I glared. "Yeah, no kidding. It took you what, about a year?" I snorted.

He countered me. "Or, Rima-chan," he put his face inches from mine. "People can be oblivious. After all, you _are_ oblivious blondie," he smirked.

This was like my first day at Seiyo all over again. I played along. I smirked. "Are you sure you don't mean you, purple-head? Who was the asshole? Take it back!"

"Ha, in your dreams, shortie!"

I flicked him in the forehead. "Stupid cross-dresser!"

In a second, our heads collided. We rubbed them and saw Nadeshiko. "Do I even need to ask?"

Nagihiko and I started explaining at the same time, using fingers points and hand expressions. She sighed and hit our heads against each other's again. "I don't know why I'm saying this but even though potentially everything can change – and lots of things have already – I hope that your constant fighting, that you two never change." She smiled sincerely.

We smiled in return and faced each other. We gave each other a kiss.

That Nadeshiko just had to comment on. "Aww, that's what I'm talking about! But we better go. Kukai-kun's graduation is waiting for us..." She checked her phone. "And what seems to be an angry Utau-chan in our driveway."

Nagihiko helped me off the couch and took my hand as the three of us exited the house.

Nadeshiko's right.

A lot of things can change, whether it be after my kidnapping, after Rikka was born or even after I moved her for the first time. Things can change when you least expect it. You can't stop what you can't control; you just have to learn to let it go. Some things, you just can't explain.

And although some people fear change, it can be a good thing. I didn't know chance, even when expected, could be a good thing. I guess it's like the curse of fate. And though I've learned to accept change, I doubt I'll ever with fate…

I didn't know moving to Tokyo, my life was going to change in this way. I suppose it's because of my encounter with Nagihiko on my first night… I glanced at our intertwined hands.

"Something wrong, Rima-chan?"

I shook my head and kissed him on the cheek. "Nope," I grinned.

Utau honked the horn. "Come on lovebirds, we're going to be late."

"Let's go!" Nagihiko and I walked to the car.

Everything can change, but I hope this never does.

_The end._

* * *

Holy shiznack! I finished a story… Actually, that's a lie. I completed 'According to You' almost a year ago. And technically this isn't the last chapter. I have an epilogue that the _four _of us are typing up. (Yes, to my three lazy ass friends who'll be reading this, you're helping me!) Expect the final chapter on the day of love!

~Hallie


	44. To a Thousand More

_Eight Years Later_

A young woman with golden hair gazed out the window as the plane came to a landing. She gripped the seat in anxiety with each second that was closer to her disembarking.

Though she was nervous being absent for eight years with no contact or explanation, she wore a tiny smile on her face, hoping everyone was well and wouldn't be mad.

As the plane was at a complete stop, with some assistance from the flight attendant, she grabbed her luggage from the top shelf. She pulled the handle and began rolling and carrying her bags to the gate. She walked through the tunnel thinking, _It's great to be home._

X.X.X.

Outside an apartment complex in Nagoya, a man with reddish-brown hair knocked on his friend's door. "Fujisaki, I know you're in there!"

Right as he was about to slam his fist into the door, a man with purple hair opened it, rubbing his eyes. "Kirishma-kun, please come in," he greeted. The two walked into the living room. "Why are you up this early? It's barely eight." Finishing his yawn, he noticed the smile on his face.

"I quit my job after earning enough yen. And I've been bored since we graduated. I figured I'd check on you. What's new with you?" The same smile stayed on his face.

No matter how much it seemed suspicious, Nagihiko didn't question. "Same here. It's been boring," he replied. "Enough yen for what?" Though he wanted to know, he didn't ask because he also had enough yen to buy something.

The friends, after graduating high school, attended Nagoya University on a basketball scholarship. Neither of them knew what classes to take. They ended up majoring in engineering.

Nagihiko and Kirishma shared a conversation before the former went into his kitchen for food. He asked his friend if he wanted anything. All he requested was water. As the purple-haired man went to fetch the item, Kirishma looked around. Although he knew the apartment in his sleep, he had to act like he stumbled upon something accidentally.

When Nagihiko came back, he saw studying a picture by the window. He chucked the water at him prior to relaxing on the couch, sipping his water. Kirishma sat in the recliner.

"I couldn't help but see this. How is everyone doing?"

Kirishma flashed the picture at Nagihiko. It was his high school graduation picture – also known as the last picture with _her_ in eight years. He was in contact with everyone, except one person, so he knew what they were up to. He went one by one through the people in the picture, omitting one person.

His sister got the chance to study abroad and perfect her dancing abilities in Europe. Tadase moved to Hokkaido to study law, politics and government. Amu was two and a half hours away; she was in Kyoto with her pastry chef cousin still deciding what she wanted to be.

Like Nadeshiko, Lulu was in Europe. She resided in France to follow her parents' footsteps of a famous chef and actress. Similar to Amu, Yaya was indecisive. For now, she was a nanny. Kairi, after hanging out with Ikuto, chose to become a police officer.

When Nagihiko finished explaining, Kirishma knew he purposely skipped her. He didn't say anything yet as he grabbed another picture. "What were these three up to?"

It was their college graduation. There were only five of them in the picture, opposed to the other one which had more. Everybody was busy except for Kukai, Utau and Ikuto.

Yukari allowed Utau and Kukai to travel to America to promote her career. While they were there, however, they did more than that. The two had eloped when they returned. Ikuto, on the other hand, had traveled to third world countries to teach and play music.

When the Tsukiyomi siblings returned from their trip for Kirishma and Nagihiko's graduation, they found an unexpected surprise in their house: their parents.

Once again, the purple-haired man had his friend up-to-date. His friend frowned as he reclined in the chair. He took a sip of water prior to bringing her up. "That's interesting. Are they still doing that? Where are they now?"

"I'm not sure. The last any of them responded was last week and they were busy preparing for something."

"I see." Kirishma paused seconds before resuming to his earlier thought. "You didn't mention Rima-chan." He smirked seeing his friend's reaction.

Nagihiko breathed in and out, regaining his calm composure. With sadness he mumbled, "I really miss her."

Pleased by his answer, Kirishma smiled. "That's to be expected." He wanted to keep the secret a while longer.

"I guess." Nagihiko looked up from the ground. "How do you and Yua-chan manage not being together so long as six months? You're stuck in Nagoya while she's all over Japan and Asia for her career! Do you ever wonder if she's well? Or if you're ever going to see her soon? That she's missing you as much as you miss her?"

Kirishma tilted his head. "Nah. All I think about is if she's flirting or cheating on me with other guys. I mean, uh…" He covered his mouth. That was the worst answer for his friend.

"That gave me hope. Thanks Kirishma," Nagihiko said sarcastically. When Rima left, they had broken up; Nagihiko knew if she fell in love with another person, there'd be no chance.

Kirishma sweat dropped. "It's probably not the same. Those two _are_ best friends, but it doesn't mean they're that similar. I doubt Rima-chan would do that." It was silent for a bit until Kirishma checked his watch. "Anyways, it's past eight. We're going to be late if you don't get ready."

Nagihiko narrowed his eyes. "Where are we going?"

X.X.X.

Five minutes past noon, Nagihiko hit the brakes when Kirishma told them they arrived. His eyes widened when he saw that his friend led them to his house in Tokyo. Before he could question, Kirishma was already out, grabbing their bags.

Nagihiko shadowed and examined the house. "Kirishma-kun, why are we here? Not that I didn't want to see my parents…" he trailed. His dad called him some days ago saying that Rima's dad was helping him with the dance lessons in Tokyo. "Kirishma-kun?"

Sis friend was already standing on the porch. "I can't go in without you. You have the key after all."

Nagihiko walked to the porch and unlocked the door. Right as it opened, Nagihiko inched forward and Kirishma stepped back. "Kirishma-kun, you haven't answered yet. Why are we—"

In seconds of entering, a figure tackled Nagihiko to the ground. "Nagi!" she exclaimed.

He was in awe. "N-Nadeshiko?" His sister smiled as he helped him up. "Shouldn't you be in Europe preparing for—"

She giggled. "On the contraire, darling brother. My plans were in Tokyo." She yanked his wrist and took him somewhere.

Before going anywhere, Nagihiko hauled Kirishma. "If I'm going, he's going also." While they were walking the halls, Nagihiko whispered to Kirishma, "Are you a part of this? What are you—"

Nadeshiko stopped in front of the dancing studio. "We're here." She motioned for Nagihiko to open it. He did as he was told, wondering what they were up to. When the doors were drawn, he was greeted by a surprise. Shouts of his various nicknames filled the room.

"What are you all doing here?" he asked going forward. "Don't you have plan?" He looked at everybody. They were all here except one person.

A man with auburn hair laughed. "Our plan was for us to reunite in Tokyo." Kukai walked over to his friend and gave him a slight noogie. "We knew there was no better day than today," he winked. Amu, Yaya, Lulu and Nadeshiko whacked him, thinking he was giving away too much information. "I didn't say anything!"

"Say what?" Nagihiko was confused. He was even more confused when he realized that another person was missing. "Where's your wife, Souma-kun?"

Kukai held up his hand with a band on it. He pondered. "Oh, Utau? She's with—"

This time Ikuto, Kairi and Tadase hit him across the back. "Too much!"

That made Kukai shut up the rest of the time. Although Nagihiko was getting suspicious with what was happening, he pushed it away. The group of friends minus Kirishma, who vanished, caught up. During their friendly reunion, his and Rima's dad popped their heads in chuckling saying that they knew a secret.

Nadeshiko slammed the door in their faces before they could say it. She laughed nervously. An hour passed when Kirishma finally returned.

"Dude, where were you?" Nagihiko asked.

"I went to Rikka's, who by the way, wants to see you," he smiled. Nagihiko nodded and headed for the door. When the purple-haired man wasn't paying attention, Kirishma winked at the group.

They exited the Fujisaki household and went to the Mashiro's. The door was wide open. Nagihiko knocked on the front door, letting the owners know they were coming in.

Rikka, now a teenager, ran toward Nagihiko.

"Nagi-kun, I haven't seen you in so long!" she shouted.

Nagihiko chuckled. "Same. You've grown so much. I bet you're taller than your sister," he joked.

Rikka held onto her secret. "Yeah. Let's go in the living room!" She pulled on Nagihiko's wrist with Kirishma trailing.

Rikka's mother welcomed Nagihiko, offering him food. He rejected politely. Rikka turned the TV on and they watched for a bit prior to hearing a piano melody. Nagihiko had to investigate, telling Rikka to stay close. She rolled her eyes, making Nagihiko smile. She reminded him so much of Rima.

He walked into where the piano was. Nagihiko's jaw dropped when he saw a woman with orange hair and blue eyes. She looked up from the piano and smiled. "Long time no see, Nagihiko." She got up, hugging the shocked man. "What, it's not great to see me?" she joked.

Nagihiko chuckled. "Nice to see you, Yua-chan. Does Kirishma-kun know you're here? He misses—"

Somebody interrupted him. "Of course, he knows she's here," a tall blonde with twin pigtails declared. She grinned. "Welcome back, Nagihiko!" she gestured for a hug.

The man chuckled once again. "Is this the big surprise your husband and others were trying to tell me?" Utau cursed under her breath.

"I knew it, Utau-san. You shouldn't have trusted Kukai-kun." Yua wagged her finger.

Nagihiko was puzzled as ever. Utau was already in Tokyo, so it was no surprise, but if Yua's return wasn't the surprise, what was it? "What's the surprise?"

The two beauty queens broke from their conversation about the soccer-loving dunce. "The surprise?"

"What's so special that Kirishma-kun made me drive here?" Nagihiko scanned his surroundings. "By the way, where is he and Rikka-chan?"

They gulped. Yua turned him around, putting his back to them. "We'll go find them. Just count to—"

Nagihiko felt a breeze. He didn't bother turning around; he knew they were gone. _What a strange day_, he thought.

He sighed and glanced at the pictures hung on the wall. A frown grew with each picture he saw of Rima. He mumbled her name before sighing again. Soon enough, footsteps were approaching him. A pair of petite hands covered his brown eyes. The frown disappeared and was replaced with a gentle laugh. "Funny, Rikka-chan. Where did the others go?"

There was silence before hand's owners spoke up.

"Glad to know you missed me." Nagihiko removed the hands. His eyes widened as he turned around. "Sorry, I disappeared for eight years, Nagihiko." The blonde woman's hands fidgeted under his gaze. "Do you think you could forgive me?" When the person across from her didn't say anything, she waved a hand. "Nagihiko? Nagihiko? Ugh, you're—"

He bent down and kissed her swiftly on the cheek. "Of course I missed you." He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "If you could forgive me so many times in the past, then I should be able to forgive you now." She eased.

Suddenly, a chorus of 'aww' rang. They broke from their hug and saw their friends and Rikka, a smile on each of their faces.

Kirishma and Yua stepped forward. "Kukai-kun, want to do the honors?"

Kukai walked up to Nagihiko and Rima. "Yo, Fujisaki-kun, the reason all of us were planning last week for our reunion today is because Rima's back!" He grinned.

Everybody laughed as they welcomed Rima home.

X.X.X.

_A few days later_

Nagihiko escaped into his old room after helping his dad with dance lessons. Gazing out his window, he saw Rima's; he fumbled for his phone, dialing the number. He waited for her to answer.

Rima bit her lip when she saw Nagihiko calling. "Kirishma-kun, Nagihiko's calling. What do I say?"

She turned to her childhood friend who was paying for their lunch. He shrugged his shoulders. "Just say you're with me. He can't be mad, can he?" With that, after paying, he excused himself for the bathroom.

Rima accepted the call. "Nagihiko?"

"Hey Rima-chan. I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date tonight."

No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't, not yet anyways. "I can't tonight, but I'll let you know."

Nagihiko frowned. "I-It's no problem. What are you up to right now? Do you want to—"

That's when he heard Kirishma's voice on Rima's line. "Rima-chan, we better get going."

"Uh, Nagihiko, I'll call you later."

The line went dead. Nagihiko's eyes widened as he rubbed his temples. He wondered why Rima was Kirishma. The day after the two arrived in Tokyo, Kirishma went over to Rima's house after her and Nagihiko's dates.

Nagihiko wasn't too worried, seeing as he was dating Yua. What if his college buddy, however, was falling in love with his childhood friend again? He couldn't just assume that because Kirishma and Yua went out on a date every night also. There's something bugging Nagihiko. Why did Kirishma all that yen for?

Nadeshiko walked into his room interrupting his thoughts. She was informing him that she was going to the mall and asking if he wanted to also. "With Utau-chan and Yua-chan, we might need somebody besides Kukai-kun to hold the bags," she stated.

He had the choice to mope with the idea of his friend stealing his girl or forget it for a while and be with his other friends.

"Count me in."

X.X.X.

Nagihiko was bored. He told his friends that he'd meet up with them later. Kukai wanted to go also, but Utau wouldn't let him. She wanted his opinion on the 12 pairs of shoes she was considering. "I'd rather take my chances with a squirrel!"

The purple-haired man strolled through the park. He bought ice cream at a cart and sat on a bench next to a fountain. Everything was peaceful. He sat there a while longer before standing and going the rest of the way.

He smiled to himself, nearly forgetting his earlier problem. It would've been forgotten if he hadn't spotted Kirishma and Rima in the corner; he hid behind a tree to watch them.

For the longest time, they just sat and talked. Nagihiko sighed in relief, thinking he was over-reacting. When he was about to go on his way and not mention him spying, he saw something.

Kirishma got down on one knee in front of Rima. He pulled out a box and extended it toward her. Nagihiko heard those words.

"I love you so much. Will you marry me?" he asked.

Rima paused. Without hesitation, she smiled and replied, "Yes."

Nagihiko was stunned. As he walked off, he snapped a few branches, leaves and twigs. He quickly went the way he came in, hoping they didn't hear or see him. He reached the mall. Stepping in, he immediately bumped into someone. Nagihiko reached out for their hand. "Sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No worries, Nagihiko. I was actually looking for you. Kukai-kun needs helps carrying the bags. Utau-san pounded it on him." Nagihiko's eyes widened prior to dropping her hand. He stared at Kyoto's famous model, knowing she didn't have a clue what her boyfriend and best friend were up to. "Something wrong?"

Nagihiko shook his head. "Nothing. Where are they?"

Yua led the way. When they were almost there, he received a new message from Kirishma. Nagihiko thought that he must've seen his escape. He sighed and decided to read it later.

"Nagihiko, you sure you're alright?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

X.X.X.

_A week later_

Nagihiko was leaning on the walls of the dance room cross-legged with Rima's head on his lap. She was on the verge of losing it. Her head jolted and she faced Nagihiko.

"How long are our dads going to take? Do they really need us here?" she fumed.

Nagihiko chuckled. "Now, now, Rima-chan. Be patient. They probably stopped by the kitchen." He actually knew where they were, but he didn't want to tell her.

Her head fell onto his shoulder. "I'm hungry," she complained. "I can't stay here all day, it's boring." She pouted and crossed her arms.

Same Rima as ever. He put an arm around her and kissed her softly on the forehead. "Does that make it better?"

"No," she replied flatly.

Nagihiko pretended to be offended. "Really? Then I guess I'll go to the opposite corner and work on being more entertaining." He got up, causing Rima's head to nearly hit the floor, if she hadn't stopped herself in time.

"I was kidding, purple-head." She glared. "When can we go? We're adults now, but our parents still treat us like kids! And what's wrong with you? This past week, you and Kirishma-kun have gone cuckoo. Is that what living in Nagoya does to you?" Her stomach rumbled. She continued with her questions. "What time is it?"

Nagihiko glanced at the door and saw their dads. They gave the signal and ran off, wishing him luck. The purple-haired man nodded and grabbed Rima's hand. "It's time to go."

"What about—"

"Who cares? You're hungry, right? Let's get dinner."

"Alright." As they exited the room, Rima thumped him on the head; he glared. "Why didn't you think of that earlier?" Nagihiko rubbed the spot. They passed the living room then went out the door. "Weren't the others in there when we were dragged into the dance room against our wills?"

Well, everyone except Yua who had an important interview and photo shoot.

Nagihiko shook his head. "You must be hungrier than I thought." He rubbed her stomach playfully.

"Funny," she commented as they got into the car.

X.X.X.

They arrived at a fancy restaurant. Rima's eyes widened. "We're eating here?" She examined her informal attire of a shirt and skirt and glanced at Nagihiko's nice clothing. "Why didn't you say we were eating here?"

He helped Rima out of the car. "Rima-chan, what you're wearing is fine. Trust me."

She followed him into the restaurant, feeling people's stares as the waiter showed them to a table. He handed them menus, giving them a few minutes to look it over. Before he left, however, he dropped a velvet box into Nagihiko's hand. He hid it in his jacket pocket as Rima scanned the menu.

She looked up. "You never took me to a restaurant like this when we dated," she observed.

It was true, which is why Nagihiko chose this place. He sipped the water that was already on the table. "Yeah, because I knew you didn't like them. Besides, since we aren't dating, then—" he slightly chocked as Rima kicked him from under the table.

"Excuse me?" Nagihiko was shocked. She interrupted him earlier than he thought. "Come again? We're not dating?" She laid a hand across the table. "Nagihiko, I know I was gone for eight years, but, um, well… I still like you..."

Nagihiko kept his cool. "I like you too, Rima-chan, but you can't date an engaged woman," he stated casually.

Rima blinked once. Twice. On the third, she kicked him under the table again. "You can't date—I'm engaged! Since when! And to whom?"

Nagihiko was starting to sweat. "You know. Kirishma-kun. Last week, I saw him propose to you at the park. It took me for a shock, but I accepted it. So when's the wedding?"

Rima face-palmed and flicked him in the forehead. "You were spying? Wait… That's not the point! You actually thought Kirishma-kun was proposing to _me_? He loves _Yua_! He was practicing saying it to her on me. He didn't even have a ring; it was an empty box!" Nagihiko knew that already though. "I can't believe you'd think I'd do that to Yua. And especially since I love you!" Her face flushed as she avoided the eyes of the person across.

Nagihiko stood up now and headed for the door, smiling that everything was timed perfectly. He handed the waiter some yen before Rima caught up. He exited; Rima desperately trying to understand what just happened.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rima questioned.

"Just get in the car," he ordered.

She got inside and Nagihiko drove through Tokyo. Rima tried asking him where they were going, but in reply, he turned on the radio. He tweaked the station until he got to the right one, pleading he didn't miss it.

"... On her interview earlier, Sakurai-san's childhood friend and long-time boyfriend proposed to her." The person announced. "Coincidentally, those two started dating after a friend of our favorite model confessed for her. To that friend, you did a good thing. You got to love—"

Rima flipped the radio off. "There, you happy! Those two are engaged. I'm not engaged and I doubt I'll be getting anytime soon." She glanced at Nagihiko, then faced the other way.

Nagihiko chuckled, pretending to be shocked. "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions, Rima."

"Humph." She refused to look at him, having no acknowledgement on how he truly felt about her. It was quiet for a while until Rima's gurgling stomach broke it. She shushed it. "So where are we going?"

"We're getting dinner. You're hungry, right?" He winked at her. "And this time, it's a date."

Rima rolled her eyes. "If you hadn't gone crazy at that restaurant, we could've eaten there, no matter how much looks I received for being underdressed."

The short blonde woman muttered incoherent words when there was no response.

A few moments later, the car stopped. Nagihiko pulled into a grainy parking lot. Rima peered out the window. She saw a trace of the sun setting on the horizon; waves were crashing to the shore. "Why are we at Uchiura beach?" She rotated. "Nagihiko?"

Her door opened. "Come on." He held out his hand. "See, you're not underdressed at all." He removed his jacket, slipping the velvet box into his back pocket.

"You didn't answer my question, purple-head. Why are we—"

Nagihiko took her hand and led her to the beach where lights, lanterns and a table for two were waiting for them. "Dinner is served," he smiled.

Rima stared in shock. Nagihiko helped her through the sand to the table; he pulled out the chair. Sitting down, Rima was still confused. "How did you do this?"

Nagihiko sitting across started laughing. "Why do you think I stalled in the room for that long? Everybody went to get this ready." He pointed at the table and empty beach.

"How come you took me to that other restaurant?" she asked, examining the food.

"I had to get something and to kill time. Don't be afraid; Nadeshiko and Lulu-chan made it." He chuckled. "I knew Kirishma-kun was proposing to Yua-chan, at least after he explained everything; I went with him to get the ring. I needed a way to get out of the restaurant, so I brought up that I spied on you." He sipped his glass of wine. "I waited for his message to say that he proposed to Yua and expected it to be announced on the radio."

Rima pouted, not understanding why he did that. She threw her hands in the air being stubborn and refusing to accept Nagihiko's idea. "What was so important you had to get at the restaurant? Did you—"

Nagihiko silenced her as he stood from his chair and kissed her softly. "I'll tell you after dinner."

X.X.X.

Once they finished dinner and watched the sunset, they walked hand-in-hand along the shore, not before Rima removed her shoes. Every couple of steps, the water rushed to her ankles. She'd shiver from the temperature. Nagihiko asked if the water was cold. Rima smirked before bending down and splashing water at him to see for himself. "Rima!"

She laughed and ran ahead. "Catch me if you can." Her bare feet pounded on the wet sand.

"You're really going to ask that." In moments, Nagihiko not only caught up with her, but splashed her back.

"Hey!" Nagihiko laughed. "Why I ought to…" In an attempt to push him, Rima ran forward. She tripped on her own feet in the process, however.

Nagihiko caught her. "Was that your attempt to push me in?" he smirked. "Still not the athletic type, huh?"

Rima pulled away and pouted. "It's not my fault. Besides, I like the way I am," she stated.

Nagihiko grinned and knew that this was his chance. "Hey, Rima," he called. She rotated and narrowed her eyes. He moved from the wet sand to the dry. He sat down and gazed at her. "There, I fell," he laughed.

"Is the wine is starting to get to you. I'm driving the way home." She reached out for the keys.

He shook his head in response. "I'm not drunk. I have something to tell you."

Rima snapped her fingers. "That's right! What did you need to get at that restaurant?" No response. "Didn't you hear me? Did you get sand in your ears? Did—Nagihiko?" She watched in silence as Nagihiko began writing something on the sand. Her eyes widened as Nagihiko stood, cleaning off his clothes, then kneeled on one knee. "What are you doing? Couldn't you just tell me without having to do—Never mind, you don't have to tell me! Just can you—"

Nagihiko pulled out the small velvet box he asked Kirishma to drop at the restaurant so he could hide it from Rima. He chuckled at her reaction. "Kirishma-kun wasn't the only one who had enough yen and thought he needed a ring."

Rima smiled softly and waited for Nagihiko to speak.

"The moment you left, I already knew I wouldn't like anyone in the same way as you… I still feel the same as I did when I first met you through our windows. I realized that I will always love you, no matter what. You may be stubborn and impatient at times, but you're funny and caring most of the time. Rima, I love you so much. Will you marry—"

She blurted, "Yes!"

Nagihiko laughed. "Emphasis on impatient at times." He stood and placed the ring on her finger. He wrapped his arms around her waist while she put hers around his neck. Nagihiko lifted her up and kissed her softly for a bit. They slowly broke apart.

"You know what I'm thinking?" she questioned innocently.

"How crazy our moms are going to be planning the wedding?" Nagihiko joked.

"Okay, that," she halted, "and how things can change to be perfect."

"You're still bringing up Nadeshiko's theory of that?" He paused. "It is true though." He placed his forehead against hers.

He placed her gently on the ground; she inched away. "I was kidding. I had another thing in mind, but you'll have to catch me again." She grabbed her shoes and ran for the car.

Nagihiko was about to chase her but stopped when his phone rang a thousand times with missed calls and messages from friends and family asking if she agreed. He chuckled and decided to wait to get home and tell everybody in person.

He gathered the plates, cups and utensils they used for dinner in the tablecloth before going to the car. Rima was putting on her shoes. "Took you long enough," she teased. "I win!"

Nagihiko let her have her victory as he dumped the silverware into the backseat and got into the driver's. Rima sat in the passenger seat. In the middle of their drive, Nagihiko grasped Rima's hand. "I will always love you, Rima."

Rima smiled, thinking of what she meant to say earlier. Perhaps Nagihiko could understand.

She died inside every day being apart from Nagihiko. She waited for the day she was able to return without fear that he'd be angry at her. The chance arrived and she found him with his heart still belonging to her. Rima's loved Nagihiko for all the time she was gone and even before that when she moved in. She'll love him for years to come when they're married and have a family.

Nagihiko smiled, holding her hand tighter.

Here's to a thousand more memories together.

_End._

* * *

And that my friends concludes 'Everything Can Change.' I want to thank everybody for reading to the end and sticking with me through laziness and procrastination. I wouldn't have finished it without you! :)

If you'd like to help decide my next story (I currently have 3 ideas), send me a PM, please!

Happy Heart Day!

P.S. Thanks Lilypad, Halo and Gemmy for helping! (Like you had a choice though.)

~Hallie


End file.
